Mascaras
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: Fic escrito por Arcangel Guerrero, resubido con fines de darlo a conocer entre los nuevos lectores del Fandom. Se supone que debes ser sincero con tus amigos, pero ¿y si tuvieras verdaderas razones para ocultarles algo? ¿Qué paso tras la masacre del clan Uchiha que forzó a Naruto a llevar una doble vida? Naru-Hina-OC EL MEJOR FIC DE NARUTO REGRESA. ULTIMO CAPITULO.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro y largo que caía bajo sus hombros, ojos azabache, piel clara y de uno años, corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, tenia que

huir, tan lejos y tan deprisa como fuera posible del monstruo que la estaba persiguiendo, el monstruo que había asesinado a sus padres y a toda su familia, los cuales eran unos

excelentes ninjas y a pesar de eso el los había matado con una absurda facilidad, tanta que no se podía describir.

Ella sabía que si la encontraba moriría igual. Así que seguía corriendo por las calles del sector en que vivía su clan, se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de que en verdad nadie

la seguía, miro hacia atrás un instante, todo estaba calmado, se volteo para seguir corriendo y choco de frente con algo que hizo que cayera al suelo al instante, o más bien con

alguien, ahí estaba, el monstruo se había acercado sin que ella si quiera lo notara estaba en frente de él, de aquel a quien todos los del clan admiraban por su gran destreza, de

quien se decía era un ninja honorable y fuerte. Aun en ese momento de desesperación no pudo sino preguntarse fugazmente ¿por qué?, a pesar de estar aterrorizada se forzó a mirarlo desde los pies hasta llegar a los ojos. A pesar de que ella conocía bien que la fama de su familia provenía de aquella herencia, también sabía que los de este eran

diferentes, y por la situación eran mucho, mucho más atemorizantes. En el momento en que hablo todo lo que pensaba se disolvió en un terror sin nombre.

Eres la única que queda dijo la figura frente a ella.

ah…ah… tartamudeo la pequeña

El joven, de cabello largo negro ojos escarlata tez pálida y expresión fría, desenvaino la katana que llevaba en su espalda. Era, él sabia, un desperdicio de energía el utilizar sus

ojos ante aquella niña, así que volvió su sharingan al normal. Levanto en alto su espada por un momento a punto de dar el golpe.

La chica cerró los ojos con horror esperando que pronto no sintiera nada, pero el golpe jamás llego. En ese momento solo escucho el golpe seco de la katana contra algo que

parecía haberse interpuesto.

¿Por qué haces esto Itachi san?

En medio de la conmoción que la pequeña ya había sentido aquella noche, esta se incremento todavía más al abrir sus ojos y ver que alguien la había salvado y ese alguien era…

no, ¡NO PODIA SER!

Era un niño, un niño apenas mayor que ella. A pesar de que no podía verlo bien por que estaba a sus espaldas noto que era de baja estatura, complexión delgada y su voz era la de un niño.

Se quedo todavía más impresionada al ver con que había detenido la katana, ¡LA HABIA PARADO SOLO CON EL DORSO DE SU MANO!

Podía ver la hoja de la espada contra la mano de aquel niño, la misma que tenía un extraño resplandor alrededor de un color rojo.

Antes de que ella siquiera terminara de darse cuenta de esto, el niño sujeto la espada con la mano con la que la detuvo y la rompió como si nada. Al soltar el pedazo de espada que tenía en su mano, fue muy extraño ver solo un hilo de sangre que corría por esta y un pequeño aunque profundo corte en la misma. Pero fue más extraño ver como en menos de unos segundos el corte había desaparecido y ya no sangraba más. ¿Quién era aquel muchacho?

Si bien ella estaba atónita Itachi no se quedaba atrás.

Esa noche había sido planeada con todo cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle pero debía aceptar que aquello no entraba para nada en sus cálculos.

A pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación tenia el semblante tranquilo de siempre. Luego de examinar al muchacho desde su apariencia, el chakra rojo, la manera en que se había curado. A pesar de que estaba claro de quien se trataba era difícil de creer.

Ya veo, tú eres… comenzó a decir Itachi

Te eh preguntado –interrumpió el aludido ¿por que has hecho esto?

¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto este interesado por su reacción.

Me refiero a asesinar a toda TÚ familia, cuando…, cuando hay quienes ni siquiera tiene la fortuna de saber lo que es eso –terminó la frase con una calma fría pero con una irá casi palpable que izo que la chica tras él se estremeciera a pesar de que ella sabia que aquel muchacho la había salvado.

Era tan solo una prueba de mis nuevas habilidades –contesto con indiferencia.

¿A esto le llamas tú habilidades? –Cuestiono impregnando en cada palabra un odio mayor que en la anterior eras uno de los ninjas más admirables de esta aldea ¿Por qué hiciste algo como esto?

Estas palabras fueron lo que más sorprendió a Itachi, no por lo que dijo sino por como lo dijo, no eran un reclamo ni una protesta incompresibles que se esperarían de alguien enfadado o desesperado, sino una pregunta directa, como si aquel muchacho supiera sin lugar a dudas que había un motivo, como si conociera ese motivo mejor de lo que lo conocía él mismo. Pero eso era imposible.

-Si no piensas responderme…-dijo el muchacho sacando a Itachi de su ensimismamiento tendré que sacártelo –y al decir estas palabras su aquel resplandor rojo que había estado en su mano apareció de nuevo en todo su cuerpo.

Al hacer esto se ilumino con una luz que permitió que la chica tras él pudiera verlo al fin. La chica distinguió un cabello rubio en punta y que iba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, unos shorts, los pies descalzos y una chamarra naranja amarrada a su cintura. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que conocía a ese chico, aunque nunca tuvo trato con él y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ya que siempre escuchaba a los mayores hablar mal de él y advertirle que nunca se le acerque.

Lo recordaba sobre todo por que en una ocasión que comento con su madre algo del día que le pareció gracioso y que obviamente lo involucraba a él su madre se sobresalto de inmediato le dijo que no se lo dijera a su padre y que jamás debía acercarse a ese vándalo escandaloso que siempre trataba de llamar la atención.

Eso era algo que acababa de sorprenderla a pesar de no caber ya más en su horror. Aquel chico del que se decía era tan inmaduro en aquel momento se veía no solo seguro ante aquella situación sino también impasible, imponente e incluso muy intimidante.

Pero ella sabía la horrible fuerza que poseía aquel que asesino a su familia, sabia que era imposible derrotarle, sabia que ambos estaban a punto de morir, y sin embargo desde que él había llegado de cierta forma ella se había calmado, era capaz incluso de pensar en lo que ocurría, a diferencia de antes cuando el terror la paralizaba.

-Qué piensas sacármelo a la fuerza –repito Itachi en un tono tranquilo mientras guardaba lo que quedaba de su ahora inservible katana en su funda, a pesar de lo que lo hubiera sorprendido bastante, aquello ya era demasiado-veamos.

En ese momento Itachi coloco su vista sobre el muchacho que se quedo inmóvil un momento.

-¡Oh, no –pensó la niña horrorizada es un genjutsu-estamos acabados!

Y eso parecía, el chakra rojo que lo rodeaba fue disminuyendo, y cuando estaba a punto de extinguirse. ¡BOOM! Algo hizo explosión, y la muchacha tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió noto por un instante que el muchacho estaba rodeado por aquel resplandor rojo solo que parecía la silueta de un zorro. Esta desapareció en un instante,

Entonces se fijo en Itachi. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sudando, pálido y con una respiración entrecortada.

Al contrario él otro se encontraba tranquilo de pie como desde el inicio, pero en esos momentos un atisbo de comprensión y sorpresa estaba marcado en su rostro, aunque la pequeña no podía estar segura de esto ya que estaba a su espalda, de todas formas este se desvaneció enseguida reemplazado por el mismo semblante serio y tranquilo.

-¿Cómo has…-comenzó Itachi sorprendido.

-Que no se te olvide quien esta aquí dentro –dijo el muchacho señalando su propia cabeza, (esto la pareció muy extraño a la chica tras él)-Ha estado entrenando su mente y la mía por más de cinco años para no volver a ser controlado por los mismos ojos, una vez que consiguió esto me hablo y empecé a entrenarme en secreto para ver cuales eran los limites que juntos podíamos alcanzar. Por eso tu pequeño truco mental no funciona conmigo, porque hay dos mentes y te es imposible saber, a cual atacas, y cual te ataca a ti.

A pesar de su sorpresa ante el poder que aquel niño tenia, y de cómo había logrado ocultarlo, se recupero casi de inmediato para encararlo, aunque parecía sorprendido en su momento, volvió a su tranquilidad natural enseguida.

Eso fue muy impresionante –dijo tranquilamente pero temo que ahora que no e podido dejarte dormido tendré que matarte a ti también. Es hora de ponernos serios.

La chica ya no cabía en su horror estaba por volver a activar aquel espeluznante sharingan que ella había visto poco antes. Estaba segura de que sin importar que tan fuerte fuera aquel muchacho nunca lo vencería pero en ese momento…

-Espera un poco Itachi san –le pidió con calma.

-¿Acaso es que quieres suplicar por tú vida? ya es tarde para eso –dijo Itachi con frialdad.

-No –respondió el rubio con calma solo quiero evitar que te enceguezcas más sin motivo.

Estas palabras paralizaron por completo a Itachi.

¿Cómo era posible que el supiera…?

Eso era algo que ni los grandes jefes del clan sabían, era algo que solo sabía alguien que, como él, usara el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto Itachi con voz tranquila aunque una gran inquietud estaba creciendo en su interior.

-Se mucho más que eso –contesto este sin inmutarse Se exactamente que y por que has hecho lo que has hecho esta noche –al ver la expresión de Itachi sabia que era hora de explicarse claramente y que había encontrado alguien de confianza, pero ¿Cómo convencerlo?, su siguiente movimiento seria crucial.

Sin embargo tras las palabras de este, Itachi, a pesar de no saber o entender siquiera como podía saber el muchacho tanto, lo que si sabia era que no podía permitir que se lo dijera a nadie. Era momento de actuar.

De inmediato activo su Mangekyou Sharingan y cerro su ojo izquierdo, listo para acabar con aquella posible amenaza con el amaterasu. Pero antes de poder concentrar suficiente chakra se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba allí, ¡¿cómo era posible siquiera que se moviera sin que él lo percibiera?! ¿Y en dónde estaba?

Desvió su mirada hacia a la pequeña. Esta parecía mostrar toda la sorpresa que el se veía forzado a reprimir, pero por un momento la vio aterrorizada nuevamente al verse sola, y un momento después, cuando ella volvió su vista hacia él, la vio tranquilizarse un poco.

¿Pero por qué? ¿por qué se calmaba al verlo a él si era a él a quien temía. Fue entonces cuando se percato de que no lo miraba a él sino atrás de él.

En ese momento, antes de que se dispusiera a girar, escucho una voz tras él.

-Te dije –comenzó con voz clara y seria-que no hay motivo para que te enceguezcas más, además tus ojos no pueden seguir mis movimientos ¿Cierto? –Apunto con un aire de certeza que el mismo Itachi no podía creer Vamos, relájate y hablemos.

-¿Sobre que? –Dijo Itachi con voz calmada a pesar de estar bastante confundido, algo que en realidad nunca le había pasado ¿sobre el como sabes cosas que nadie más debería saber?

-Ah… eso –dijo el chico sin darle importancia. Sin embargo sabia que el empezar a hablar era ya un enorme logro.

De nuevo y antes de que Itachi se percatara de ello el chico apareció de nuevo frente a él. La pequeña a su espalda se sobresalto.

-¿Crees acaso que eres el único capaz de irrumpir en las mentes de los demás?-argumento el muchacho-cuando intentaste usar tu genjutsu contra mi por un instante abriste un camino entre tú mente y la mía, a pesar de que ese camino es de ida desde la tuya a la mía, eso solo significa que para ti es más fácil entrar que para mi, pero no imposible.

-Es ridículo –dijo Itachi aun si fuera cierto ¿Cómo sabrías todo lo que hay en mi cabeza en un instante?... Al menos que.

-Veo que ya entendiste –contesto con un atisbo de sonrisa-dentro de la mente el tiempo se expande igual que en tu técnica…. El umh…. Tsukuyomi?

Itachi estaba más que sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado pero al menos ya tenia claro todo lo que había pasado. Así que así fue como se entero de todo. Ya se preparaba para atacar de nuevo cuando.

Puedes atacarme si quieres –le dijo notando sus intenciones con indiferencia-pero te advierto que ya controlo por completo un tercio del poder total de Kyuubi, y eso hasta a ti te traería problemas, sin mencionar que atraeremos la atención no deseada de toda la aldea ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres?

-Veo que eres muy listo –comento Itachi mientras regresaba su sharingan a la normalidad-¿por qué no me explicas de que quieres hablar?

-Primero lo primero –dijo el rubio de pronto, de repente parecía un tanto ansioso y nervioso-¿dónde esta Madara?

A pesar de todo lo anterior a Itachi todavía le sorprendió que supiera ese nombre, pero aun más que no supiera donde estaba, seguramente aun leyendo en su mente no lo pudo ver todo.

-El ya se fue, después de eliminar a los más fuertes yo solo me quede para terminar con los que faltaban y para…-se detuvo en seco, si él no sabia eso era mejor no decirlo-...para acabar el trabajo.

-Eso y para despedirte de tu hermano ¿verdad? –terminó el chico con suspicacia.

-Exactamente ¿cuánto más sabes? –pregunto Itachi intrigado y al vez preocupado.

-Se que –comenzó este tratando de escoger las palabras correctas-por el bien de Konoha, del mundo shinobi y el de tu pequeño hermano menor, has sacrificado: desde tu honor, tu familia y pronto el amor de tu hermano. Lamento como te hable antes.

Aquello era demasiado para la chica atrás de él que si bien se había mantenido expectante y prácticamente muda por obvias razones. Aquella disculpa de parte del rubio la había sacado del estado de terror, y ahora se sentía tan furiosa como para poder expresarlo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DISCULPAS?! –Grito la chica que no cabía en su enfado-ese… ese… monstruo mato a toda mi familia i… i… incluso a la suya –dijo señalando Itachi que no se inmuto ante la reacción de la pequeña y tú solo te disculpas con el como si no hubiera hacho anda malo, incluso como si fuera un héroe.

-Cálmate –dijo de pronto la voz del muchacho, aunque era tranquila el tono no dejaba lugar a replicas tu no puedes tener idea de lo que siente el hombre parado frente a ti. Incluso yo que siempre eh sabido lo que es el dolor no podría imaginarme lo que él siente, o lo que tú sientes –terminó con un dejo de disculpa, temiendo haber sido muy grosero.

-Eso no me importa –dijo repentinamente Itachi mi clan, mi orgullo o mi tonto hermano.

-Olvidas otra vez con quien hablas –dijo calmadamente el rubio se perfectamente lo que pasa, y ya que tu sabes que lo se, deberíamos ahorrarnos toda esta inútil palabrería y aclarar algo de una vez.

-¿Y eso seria…? pregunto Itachi.

-No necesito irrumpir en tu mente para saber que el tercero nunca aceptaría algo como esto –dijo el chico con mucha seguridad-esta "misión", la estas cumpliendo para ese trío de vegetes ¿No es verdad?

-Creí que evitaríamos la inútil palabrería –dijo Itachi aunque un atisbo de sonrisa cruzo brevemente por su rostro.

-Entonces al grano-dijo el pequeño frente a él también con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios-¿Quieres que tú clan tenga una oportunidad de volver a existir? –terminó con absoluta seriedad.

-Ya tenía eso pensado –dijo Itachi al cabo de un momento.

-Si claro –dijo el niño como en tono de burla-ambos sabemos que el camino en el que dejas a tú hermano es uno que tendrá que recorrer solo, y en el cual probablemente muera.

-Es un riesgo calculado –dijo Itachi con un tono de que decía "eso ya lo había pensado"-pero cuando todo termine el será un héroe a la vista de la aldea y tendrá una oportunidad más que perfecta para reconstruir el clan.

Itachi pudo notar como el chico frente a él consideraba sus palabras, como si midiera cuidadosa mente lo que iba a decir a continuación, en ese momento Itachi acababa de percatarse de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

No por lo que sabía pasaría esa noche sino con este chico. Tenía la edad de su hermano menor y sin embargo parecía tener una respuesta para todo y una calma imperturbable, por un momento esto le recordó como lo miraba su hermano a él, y casi sonríe ante la ironía. Pero ya que habían entablado una conversación se dio cuenta de que había cosas que necesitaba saber.

-Hay algo que necesito preguntarte –dijo de pronto Itachi

-Soy un libro abierto –contesto este aun pensativo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue lo primero que surgió en la mente de Itachi

-Entreno en el bosque durante la noche –dijo sin darle mucha importancia estaba en eso cuando sentí lo que pasaba aquí y decidí venir a ver. Aun no se si llegue demasiado tarde o si…-dijo de repente contemplando a la chica tras el por primera vez-...o si llegue justo a tiempo.

Esta no había hecho un solo ruido desde que le dijo que se calmara pero después de su último comentario no pudo estar más claro que ella estaba a punto de levantarse para gritarle que: Claro que había llegado tarde ¡estaban todos muertos! Sin embargo se calmo de inmediato al ver aquellos profundos ojos azules que en una mirada denotaban tranquilidad, seguridad, determinación y una sombra de tristeza que parecía inherente en ellos. Incluso casi sonríe al ver las tres pequeñas marcas que parecían bigotes de gato o algo parecido en sus mejillas.

-¿A que te refieres con que lo sentiste? –volvió a interrogar Itachi sin prestar atención a la escena.

-Me refiero a esto –dijo por toda respuesta, la pequeña tras el esperaba que hiciera algo pero solo lo vio ahí parado y se sintió muy desconcertada al tiempo que notaba de repente una leve brisa que rozaba su cabello y noto que también lo hacia en dirección de Itachi, entonces se percato de que aquella brisa provenía del chico rubio. Pero seguía sin entender nada.

-Interesante –escucho decir a Itachi ¿cómo funciona?

-Simplemente expando un poco de chakra en el ambiente –respondió este me permite sentir la energía vital de otros, y también leer sus movimientos, lo que tu ves con tu sharingan yo lo percibo con mi cuerpo. Pero yo puedo pelear incluso sin tener que ver ni oír a mi contrincante.

-Eso no explica…-empezó Itachi otra vez.

-Y si me concentro un poco –interrumpió-puedo sentir la energía vital en varios cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, también el nivel de poder de los mismos y a quien pertenecen-concluyo algo aburrido-simplemente me di cuenta de que unos inmensos poderes aquí estaban desvaneciendo a los otros rápidamente esos eran tú y Madara ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo es que no puedo seguirte ni con mis ojos? –Continuó interrogando.

-A pesar de que poseo gran cantidad de energía generalmente la mantengo oculta, la desaparezco y la vuelvo a encender cuando la necesito –explico-de ese modo no gasto más que lo indispensable. También esta el hecho de que tu sharingan ve el color del chakra si no lo uso más que por instantes no hay nada que ver, solo un breve haz de luz.

Itachi no dijo nada pero no era necesario, ante esto el rubio continuo.

-Volviendo a lo anterior… mira, si quieres ver esto como una ecuación –dijo de repente te ofrezco un respaldo, una… forma de reducir el margen de error si lo prefieres.

-Te escucho –dijo Itachi simplemente.

-Podrías dejar uno más con vida –dijo el niño mejoraría las posibilidades de tú clan. Ya no puedo sentir a nadie más excepto a ella –añadió apuntando con su cabeza hacia atrás y la presencia de tu hermano que pronto estará cerca

-No hay forma –dijo Itachi de forma un tanto deprimida Danzo no lo permitiría, yo puedo interceder por Sasuke pero…-agrego mirando a la chica.

-¿Quién dice que él debe saber algo?-dijo tranquilamente el chico-Yo intercederé por ella ante el tercero, y me asegurare de que nadie se entere de que ella sigue viva hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Estoy seguro de que él aceptara.

-¿Cómo harás eso? –pregunto Itachi ahora más interesado.

-También tengo algunas cartas que puedo jugar –dijo simplemente no te preocupes, solo piénsalo. Una semilla que regenere el clan en la luz y otra en las sombras.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? –Pregunto de repente Itachi esto no es para nada tú asunto.

-Yo opino igual que el tercero –dijo tras una pausa esta no podía ser una solución, tan solo quiero que halla una esperanza de reivindicar a los Uchiha lo que les fue quitado y…en cierto modo negado solo por el hecho de ser diferentes –agrego con cierto resentimiento-pero no quiero que se haga por el camino de la sangre si es posible encontrar uno más–finalizo con determinación.

-¿Y si te dijera que no? –Pregunto Itachi.

-Entonces, tendríamos una nada agradable e innecesaria lucha –dijo con simplicidad no quiero que alguien inocente pague por los delirios de poder de otros, no si puedo evitarlo.

-¿Y si no puedes? –dijo Itachi.

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido, la pequeña en el suelo solo había sentido un tirón inmediatamente fue como si todo diera vueltas antes de detenerse, y sin saber como estaba en un tejado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto se fijo en el chico que la sujetaba en brazos, luego en el lugar que este observaba y lo observo también. A una casa de distancia en la calle en la que había estado se encontraba Itachi y una figura envuelta en llamas negras frente a el que luego desapareció en una columna de humo.

El chico a su lado solo suspiro resignado mientras se ponía de pie y le decía.

-Quédate aquí.

Luego desapareció, y cuando reapareció estaba detrás de Itachi, pero tenia algo extraño, el chico ahora era rodeado totalmente por aquel chakra rojo, solo que esta vez tenia la forma de un animal, como un zorro y tres colas salían de la parte baja de su espalda.

Itachi pareció percibirlo, y volteo lentamente hacia él con cierto asombro en su mirada.

-Un reemplazo –le explico parece que tendré que hacer que hacer que me escuches a la mala.

-Y ¿cómo crees que podrás… empezó Itachi pero antes de terminar el muchacho frente a él había desaparecido, Itachi solo sintió un potente golpe en su rostro y que fue arrojado varios metros, por su agilidad pudo caer en cuclillas, pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre brotar de su labio, pero cuando levanto su mirada vio al muchacho de nuevo ante él, parado tranquilamente, en el momento en que Itachi lo vio de frente, noto que tenía los ojos cerrados, muchas preguntas estallaron en su cabeza y se reflejaban en su mirada pero solo pudo articular.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ya te había dicho que expando mi chakra como una neblina para percibir los movimientos de mi oponente con mi cuerpo, como tú haces con tú sharingan, pero yo no necesito verlo y así evito ataques mentales de tú parte, ademas ya que tus ojos ven el chakra mi neblina los enceguece, y no puedes percibir mis movimientos –dijo el chico con simpleza.

Itachi se levanto pesadamente, al parecer el golpe fue mucho más de lo que pareció a simple vista, no solo lo golpeo sino que hizo fluir chakra a través de su cuerpo, eso no solo le daba una gran fuerza sino que le dio un poco de ese infernal chakra que era como veneno para que fluyera por su cuerpo dañándolo internamente.

-Ese golpe tenía toda la intención de matarte –dijo al notar que su ataque si le había afectado tratándose de ti era la única forma de estar seguro de que al menos te dañaría un poco –dijo mientras Itachi se incorporaba por completo-Si quieres podemos seguir con esto hasta su última estupidez –dijo algo molesto el chico al notar a Itachi tomar posición de combate de nuevo-pero no habrá ganador, mejor considera mi oferta –dijo a Itachi sin inmutarse pero se podía sentir cierta impaciencia-no tienes nada que perder.

-Salvo que si no hago mi parte –dijo de pronto Itachi-No podré asegurar la seguridad de Sasuke.

-Danzo, jamás sabrá nada –dijo de forma contundente-de eso me encargo yo, ademas si no confías en mí-continuo al ver que Itachi estaba por reclamar-seguro confiaras en el tercero, yo hablare con él, ya te lo dije puedo ser muy persuasivo –terminó con simplicidad.

-Si… eso veo –dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa después de unos segundos.

-También mantendré un ojo sobre tú hermano mientras este en la aldea.

-¿Mientras? –Dijo Itachi un poco intrigado

-Ambos sabemos que no se quedara mucho si cree que eso lo aleja de su objetivo, y una vez lejos no podré vigilarlos a ambos –contesto este con un poco de tristeza.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Itachi cayendo en cuenta de eso.

-Parece que solo queda una cosa por hacer –dijo el chico de pronto acercándose la mano con la que golpeo a Itachi al rostro y lamiendo un poco de la sangre que este dejo en ella.

Itachi observo sin entender pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el aura roja del zorro se manifestó de nuevo en el cuerpo del chico, pero de manera diferente, canales de chakra empezaron a salir de esta y dirigirse directo a los ojos (que permanecían cerrados) del muchacho, lentamente, cuando terminaron y el aura desapareció, el chico abrió los ojos e Itachi se encontró mirando que le devolvían la mirada sus mismos ojos.

-Un poco de tú ADN me permite replicar aquello que más sobresalga, en este caso tu sharingan, y como ya había visto tus pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones supe como activar el Mangekyou Sharingan de inmediato –explico antes de que Itachi pudiera preguntar, y al mismo tiempo desactivando el sharingan por completo no te preocupes, solo lo hice por que ella necesitara un tutor que le enseñe como usar al máximo sus capacidades.

-Como se que puedo confiar en ti –dijo Itachi de pronto reaccionando ante lo que vio, de pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era alguien demasiado peligroso, y aunque sabia que esa manera de pensar de la gente lo había colocado en su actual posición no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Bien –dijo de manera reflexiva-pude haber hecho la transformación con la sangre de ella y con tus conocimientos –dijo de repente al hacerla frente a ti te di un arma en mí contra.

Al ver que Itachi no comprendía del todo, continúo.

-Di lo que haz visto al consejo y yo tendré que salir de la aldea entre un mar de sangre para poder sobrevivir –dijo simplemente-aun tengo la esperanza de encontrar algo más que odio en la mirada de la gente Itachi –dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos-y solo por eso, sin importar cuanto me tome, vale la pena quedarse aquí.

Estas palabras parecieron tener efecto en Itachi, de nuevo, no por lo que dijo si no por la forma en la que lo hizo, supo que era sincero y de confianza. Era extraño que contara como un aliado a alguien que parecería solo un niño pero que sin duda era tan poderoso como el que más.

-Nos volveremos a ver –dijo Itachi dándole la espalda.

-Eso ni lo dudes –contesto el chico con una cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Y dicho esto Itachi desapareció.

La chica en el tejado contemplo la escena muy temerosa pero intrigada por lo que había pasado. No entendía nada, y era comprensible dado que en los pasados minutos, (¡minutos! ¡Parecerían horas!), había pasado por el terror, la sorpresa, la desesperación, el terror de nuevo y un breve periodo de alivio junto con más sorpresa.

Aun intentaba que todo eso pasara por su cabeza cuando…

-Ya estas a salvo –dijo de repente alguien a su lado.

-¡Aaaaaah! –Grito esta (¿cuándo había llegado a su lado?).

-¡Aaaaaah! –Grito también el muchacho, al parecer el grito de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa perdió el equilibrio y rodó por el tejado al suelo.

La chica rió tímidamente por un momento ante la escena pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver chico de nuevo a su lado con un gran chichón en su cabeza, una expresión de estar muy molesto y con una lagrima que colgaba de su ojo. ¿Este era el mismo chico que hace unos momentos la había salvado?

-Entiendo que por lo que has pasado hoy ya ha sido bastante, pero lamentablemente solo ah empezado –dijo ya más serio En este momento solo te puedo decir una cosa…

La miro fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que expresaba: seriedad y determinación.

-A partir de este momento tú dejaras de existir para todo el mundo, hasta donde se sabe tú moriste esta noche con el resto de tú clan, no volverás a hablar con nadie ni a dejar que nadie te vea al menos que sea yo.-Dijo todo eso con frialdad, determinación y seguridad. Luego su expresión se ablando un poco y continúo-Se que será muy difícil pero si no haces exactamente lo que te digo seguramente morirás de verdad. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que sabrás todo acerca de cómo terminaste en esta situación. El saber será el primer paso hacia la comprensión y finalmente la aceptación.

-¡¿Aceptar?! –Dijo de repente levantándose-¡toda mi familia ah muerto! ¡No me queda nada! ¡¿Por que no mejor me ahorras todo eso y me matas de una vez?! –Grito desesperada mientras las lágrimas recorrían nuevamente su rostro.

-Por que muerta no le sirves a nadie –dijo el chico mientras le ponía suavemente su mano en el hombro y la otra en su barbilla obligándola a que lo viera de frente-Tendrás una carga muy pesada es cierto, y es cierto que en ocasiones desearas morir pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, eso no sirve de nada. La muerte no es una solución, la vida si –explico con calma no se como ayudarte a sobrellevar la perdida, yo siempre estuve solo, pero te puedo ayudar con la soledad –le dijo el chico ahora con más ternura a pesar de lo que llegues a sentir te prometo que nunca estarás sola.

De repente la chica se arrojo sobre él y empezó a llorar sobre su pecho. Aunque en un principio esto le sorprendió luego de un instante le devolvió el abrazo y se quedo así hasta que se tranquilizo.

-Vamonos –dijo levantándose cuando la chica ya estaba más tranquila tengo que hablar con el tercero sobre todo esto, estoy seguro de que ayudara –afirmo con seguridad-después te llevare a casa para que descanses, ahora que empiezo la academia me dieron un departamento, no es muy lujoso pero estarás bien hasta que ajuste los últimos detalles con el tercero.

Se dio la vuelta y luego se inclino para que la chica se trepara a su espalda. Esta lo hizo pero cuando empezó el viaje se dio cuanta de algo muy importante que había pasado por alto.

-Lo siento, aún no se tú nombre –dijo con cierto reparo.

-Entonces estamos iguales –dijo con una gran sonrisa al voltear un poco para ver a la chica en su espalda las damas primero.

La chica se sonrojo un poco al ver que tras aquella expresión tan fría pudiera ser capaz de una sonrisa tan abierta solo unos momentos después.

-Sa…Saya Uchiha –dijo un poco cohibida, la verdad era que la manera de ser de aquel muchacho rubio la había dejado un poco nerviosa.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

...

OH SI! El mejor fic de Naruto vuelve. hablamos del fic que marco tendencia, ya que fue el primero en español en manejar una OC Uchiha y hacer a Naruto un Heore maestro como lo veran en capitulos mas adelante, si quieren leerlo todo de corrido, pueden buscar entre mis historias favoritas, ahi estan ya todos los capitulos subios por Arcangel Guerrero

Nos vemos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Propuesta**

Diez años habían pasado desde la masacre de los Uchiha, diez años en que como Naruto había previsto el joven descendiente de los Uchiha se había apartado para seguir su camino en solitario. Aun después de matar a su hermano y de descubrir la verdad. Ahora se implicaba en acabar con Konoha, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos y debía detenerlo de alguna forma. Para ello tuvo que decidir hacer uso de su último recurso.

En medio del bosque desplazándose a toda velocidad se podía distinguir dos sombras. Hasta que salieron del mismo hacia un valle en donde se encontraba una enorme cascada a los costados de la cual se hallaban las estatuas de los más grandes guerreros de su tiempo. Al llegar a este punto ambas sombras se detuvieron en la cabeza de cada estatua mirándose fijamente como lo habían hecho algunos años atrás. Ambas figuras iban vestidas con túnicas y capuchas en caso de la que estaba sobre el fundador del clan Uchiha de negro, y en el caso de el que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del fundador de Konoha de color caqui ambos se descubrieron al mismo tiempo dejando ver cabelleras de color negro y rubio respectivamente.

-¿Por qué aún me sigues dobe? –Pregunto inexpresivamente el joven de cabello y ojos negros.

-¿Por qué haces preguntas cuya respuesta conoces teme? –Respondió serenamente el otro joven de cabellera rubia. Había decidido que ya era hora de revelar ciertas cosas si quería que Sasuke volviera, así que tendría que dejar de lado la máscara que lo acompaño tantos años de muchacho insolente e inoportuno, y aunque sabía que esta era realmente la forma que tenia de expresarse, de sentirse libre de estar escondiéndose delante de los ojos de todos, también sabia que esa no era la forma de tratar con los demás para que hicieran lo que él quería. Por esto decidió mantener la expresión tan neutral como Sasuke.

El tono que había usado en sí mismo había lograron sorprender a su ex-compañero de equipo, pero este se abstuvo de mostrarlo.

-Oh si claro, como olvidar tú ridícula cruzada por salvarme –dijo con burla- escúchame bien Naruto, nunca eh necesitado que me salves de nada –respondió con su característico tono de superioridad el Uchiha.

-De nada más que de ti mismo –aclaro el jinchuuriki- solo de eso tenía que salvarte… y obviamente hasta ahora eh fracasado estrepitosamente… lo lamento Sasuke –terminó el rubio con un claro tono de tristeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora Naruto? –Pregunto Sasuke intrigado por las palabras de su ex-compañero.

-Yo se… -comenzó el contenedor del Kyuubi- yo sé por qué razón quieres destruir la aldea –dijo como si le costara hablar de ello pero con absoluta seguridad en su voz.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA! –Grito descontrolado el Uchiha por la actitud del rubio ¿qué sabia él de lo que sentía en esos momentos?, ¿qué podía saber él de la traición de la que fue víctima su clan por una sarta de ignorantes que le temían a su poder y al de su clan?

-¿Qué no se Sasuke? –Pregunto Naruto con la misma tranquilidad que había hecho descontrolar al Uchiha- El hecho de que Itachi asesino a su clan por una orden del Consejo, el hecho de que te dejo vivo para que fueras tú quien lo matara, o que seguramente fue Madara Uchiha el que te informa de todo esto.

Aquello acabo de desequilibrar a Sasuke, no solo por que fuera cierto y que Naruto tuviera razón, o solo por ser la última respuesta que esperaba recibir, sino por que, analizándolo, era imposible que Naruto tuviera esa información, si se suponía que en Konoha los que sabían aquello no lo dirían nunca.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –Pregunto Sasuke despacio.

-Aclara solo una de mis dudas y talvez responda tus preguntas –dijo calmadamente el rubio- ¿Por qué quieres castigar a toda la aldea por la decisión de tres personas?

-Todos ellos tienen igual responsabilidad de cargar con la casi extinción de los Uchiha, y todos deben pagar por eso –dijo con desprecio en cada palabra Sasuke.

-Según tú, ¿todos deben pagar por la decisión de pocos? –Pregunto el rubio con expresión neutra, el moreno solo asintió.

-Y los niños que viste despedazados esa noche cuando Itachi acabo con el clan, ¿también merecían pagar por la decisión de sus padres de iniciar una guerra? –Pregunto Naruto con la misma expresión.

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al Uchiha que solo respondió:

-Esos tres pagaran por lo que hicieron y acabare con quien se ponga entre ellos y yo así que ya estas advertido Naruto –acabo el Uchiha con en tono sutil pero de advertencia.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo me interpondría? –Pregunto el rubio con tono divertido como si la idea le hiciera gracia- de hecho te propongo un trato.

Aun sin acabar de salir de una sorpresa que el Uchiha se esforzaba inútilmente en ocultar (no inútilmente por que lo hiciera mal sino por que el rubio veía claramente a través de su viejo amigo) y tras sorprenderse cada vez más por la actitud y las palabras de Naruto, Sasuke solo pregunto:

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Yo te daré a las personas detrás de la muerte de tu clan, a las personas que los sentenciaron a muerte para que dispongas de ellos como mejor te parezca –dijo Naruto despacio y fijándose en cada una de las inexistentes reacciones del Uchiha- y tú desistirás de tú idea de destruir Konoha y volverás a ella aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Lo que siguió después de unos momentos de silencio fue:

-jajajajajaja –se reía suavemente el Uchiha con burla al principio para luego convertirse en sonoras carcajadas, un acto que si bien era esperado por su contraparte no dejaba de serle molesto.

Tardo unos minutos para que Sasuke dejara de reírse.

-¿Terminaste? –Le pregunto el rubio con una vena en la frente.

-Si, creo que si –respondió el moreno secándose unas pequeñas lagrimas que le ocasionaron la risa- déjate de tonterías Naruto –dijo volviendo a su actitud seria- ¿Cómo demonios pretendes hacer eso?

-Aceptas o no –dijo el rubio con deje de impaciencia.

-Mantente al margen de esto Naruto, no te concierne –dijo amenazante Sasuke.

-¿Te refieres a que solo le concierne al clan Uchiha vengar la sangre Uchiha? – Pregunto portador del Kyuubi de manera retórica, Sasuke solo asintió- Y si te dijera que eso no cambiara –tras estas palabras el ambiente se tenso al punto de poderse cortar con un cuchillo.

-¡Te dije que te dejaras de tonterías, Naruto! –Dijo molesto el portador del Sharingan.

-No son tonterías –respondió calmadamente Naruto, esto solo pareció enfadar aun más a Sasuke.

-¡Claro que son tonterías! –Dijo el Uchiha ahora con su línea sanguínea activa mostrando unos ojos color rojo sangre con tres aspas- Si cualquiera aparte de mi interviene no seria del clan Uchiha, o me vas a decir que intervendrá Madara, y a todo esto ¡¿Cómo conoces a Madara?! ¡¿Cómo sabias lo de Itachi y lo del consejo?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

-Sasuke solo respóndeme una cosa más antes de continuar –el Uchiha bufo molesto con intención de o irse o golpear al rubio frente a el, pero la pregunta que le hizo le tomo desprevenido- ¿cuál es mi camino ninja?

A pesar de estar irritado por la actitud de su antiguo compañero la cual no era para nada la que el conocía, le respondió.

-Jamás retroceder a tú palabra, ¿por qué? –dijo con un poco de sorna el Uchiha debido a que Naruto estaba acabando con al poca paciencia de la que hacia gala normalmente.

-Te doy mi palabra de que si aceptas este trato contestare todas y cada una de las dudas que tengas –dijo el rubio con total seriedad, para él una promesa era lo más serio de todo, aparte de sus seres queridos- piénsalo –dijo después de un momento ya que Sasuke no respondía- no tienes nada que perder y todo que ganar, tú mismo te encargaste de estar en esa situación. Por quedarte completamente solo para concentrarte en tu venganza, solo para darte cuenta que enfocaste tu odio en la dirección equivocada –esto último le hizo ganarse una mirada de furia departe de Sasuke, pero no le dio importancia- tienes tres días para pensarlo, nos veremos aquí mismo en el cenit del cuarto día –dijo volteándose con la intención de irse pero la voz del portador del Sharingan lo hizo detenerse

-¿Cómo se que Konoha no tratara de emboscarme? –Pregunto con su retomada frialdad el joven Uchiha.

-¿Cómo se yo que Akatsuki no intentara lo mismo conmigo? –Pregunto con naturalidad el rubio pero sin esperar realmente una respuesta puesto que continuo- todo lo que podemos hacer es confiar el uno en el otro como alguna vez hicimos, ¿recuerdas? –Esta si era una pregunta de la cual esperaba contestación por que volteo para encarar a su antiguo amigo con expresión de calma y seriedad total.

-Recuerdo que no termino bien –dijo Sasuke mientras recordaba el Chidori que le encajo en el pecho años atrás.

-La historia aun no ah acabado Sasuke, aun estas a tiempo para reivindicarte –dijo Naruto como adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke- claro, todo depende de las decisiones que tomes a partir de ahora.

Y volteándose nuevamente para retirarse antes de que se dijera nada más ya había desaparecido sin que el Uchiha aun con su Sharingan aun activo pudiera darse cuanta del como, claro que esto lo desconcertó tanto o más que todo la anterior durante esa conversación, aun para él todo aquello venia a desenfocar lo que conocía como realidad, ya le había pasado cuando Madara le contó lo de su hermano y aunque esto fue diferente tuvo un efecto similar, diferente porque primero la información fue un poco menos impactante aunque sumamente perturbadora y segundo solo dejo muchas más preguntas en lugar de dar algunas respuestas.

Considero que Naruto lo hizo así para darle más motivos de aceptar el trato, y eso era algo que lo sorprendió aun más, aquel cabeza hueca adicto al ramen y que siempre lo estaba retando no podía haber fraguado algo tan meticuloso, tampoco haber cambiado tanto ni en los casi cuatro años desde que eran compañeros ni mucho menos en los doce meses desde que lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru donde le pareció que no había cambiado en nada desde que eran niños.

Esto lo dejo con solo dos claras alternativas, primera, o ese no era Naruto, o el Naruto que creía haber conocido no era más que una fachada. Cada opción era más descabellada que la anterior, pero a eso estaba reducido. Decidió pensar en eso más tarde ya que tenía que reportarle a Konan lo que había visto o al menos la mayor parte. Cuando Madara le pidió que asistiera a Pein en la invasión a Konoha, ya que así ellos capturarían al Kyuubi mientras él podría aprovechar el revuelo para acabar con los del consejo, no esperaba esto.

Aunque sinceramente ¡¿Quién demonios iba a esperarse lo que le paso?!

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: Memorias**_

En las cercanías de la aldea de la hoja, en un claro en medio del bosque, una figura aparece de repente sin dejar un rastro de por dónde llego allí. Era un chico de dieciséis años cabello color oro y ojos como dos zafiros, envuelto en una capa de viaje.

-Bueno, ahora todo depende de él –dijo con resolución mientras se apoyaba de espalda a un árbol.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno? –se escuchó una voz femenina en un tono algo incrédulo proveniente de una segunda figura envuelta en una túnica negra con capucha que apareció descansando sobre una de las ramas del árbol en que nuestro personaje estaba apoyado.

-Acaso estas dudando de mi criterio Saya-chan –dijo Naruto en un tono ligeramente agresivo que hizo que la segunda figura casi se cayera de la rama-jajajajajaja lo siento Saya-chan –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha debido a la pequeña broma.

-Naruto-sama eso no fue gracioso –le recriminó la joven que acababa de bajar del árbol ya con la capucha abajo se podía ver a una hermosa joven de alrededor de dieciséis años, finas facciones, tez blanca, ojos azabache y largo y sedoso cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda sujeto en una coleta. También con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-De todas formas eso es lo que parecería –dijo de nuevo Naruto observando la reacción de la joven.

-Sabe que yo jamás dudaría de usted Naruto-sama –dijo la joven con un tono de indignación ante semejante idea- Pero después de todo lo que hizo Sasuke no puedo evitar sentir cierto… recelo, ¿de verdad dejara todo en sus manos? –preguntó la joven con cierta ansiedad en su voz.

-Depende de su decisión –contesto el joven jinchuuriki- sin embargo yo no recuerdo a ver dicho que dejaría todo en sus manos.

-Pe-pero usted no dijo que… -comenzó la joven atropelladamente

\- Dije que todo dependería de el –interrumpió- y así será.

Debido a la obvia confusión que presentaba la expresión de la chica Naruto solo pudo sonreírle tiernamente, cosa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara, y comenzar la explicación.

-De la decisión que _él_ tome dependerá mi decisión de que hacer, y todos los eventos que se desenvolverán de aquí en adelante –explicó el joven con tranquilidad.

-Ósea que si él acepta, ¿Usted le contara todo? –inquirió la joven algo preocupada pero de igual modo un tanto emocionada. Naruto simplemente asintió levemente con una sonrisa- e-eso significaría que yo… que usted –intentaba decir la pelinegra.

-Que pronto tú existencia le seria revelada a todos –acabó el joven.

-¿Y la suya también? –tanteo la joven, sabia que aquel era un asunto delicado para el rubio. El jinchuuriki borro su sonrisa pero asintió.

La muchacha solo sonrió abiertamente mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a causa de la felicidad sin embargo lentamente borro esa sonrisa y su expresión se volvió mucho más seria antes de preguntar.

-¿Y si no acepta?

Naruto suspiro con pesar antes de responderle

-Si eso pasara –comenzó con un tono algo sombrío- entonces por primera vez tendré que romper una promesa, o en su defecto lo único que podré devolver de Sasuke a la aldea serán sus restos.

Saya se quedo un momento en silencio, desde que conocía a su maestro nunca lo había escuchado decir nada acerca de romper una promesa ni tampoco lo había visto con una expresión de derrota como esa. Era cierto que a ella no le preocupaba Sasuke después de todo le que hizo a pesar de ser de su familia, y mucho menos le preocupaba aquella _"impertinente muchacha"_ como ella la llamaba pero la más mínima expresión de pesar en el semblante de aquel que fue su ángel guardián desde que lo conoció era suficiente como para que su mundo se fuera de cabeza.

-¡NO! –dijo de repente más fuerte haciendo que la joven Uchiha se sobresaltara- jamás retrocederé a mis palabras, si lo hago no podré verme a mi mismo como un shinobi nunca más –dijo recuperando aquella convicción característica en él- si se niega peleare con él, esta vez en serio y lo traeré aunque sea inconsciente, ya una vez aquí me encargare de que Sakura lo vea y bueno o malo el resultado de ese encuentro, ambos encontraran la respuesta definitiva a sus dudas, y con eso podrán llegar a vivir tranquilos y sobrellevar lo que suceda después en el camino que elijan.

Saya no pudo más que sonreír tiernamente ante el cambio tan brusco y repentino en las emociones de su maestro. Después de todo, eso era algo que ni siquiera con ese disfraz de payaso impulsivo, que había llevado todos esos años para protegerla a ella, había ocultado a nadie, según él (y ella estaba de acuerdo) ese par de cosas era lo que lo hacían lo que era. Ella sabía exactamente a que se refería. Primero estaba aquella sonrisa tan franca y sincera que podía darle ánimos de seguir al ser más miserable en la Tierra, y segundo esa voluntad y determinación inquebrantables que podía contagiar a los demás y evitar que se rindieran.

Ciertamente en todo este tiempo que ella llevaba con él sabía que incluso demostrando esas características con aquella máscara diseñada para que no lo tomaran en serio, podía transmitir fuerza necesaria para seguir a quien estuviera a punto de rendirse. Pero cuando era el mismo, con su verdadera presencia, la fuerza que transmitía era casi palpable.

En aquel momento se sintió triste, al pensar en que por su culpa el debió denigrarse a actuar ocultando la mayor parte de su poder, poder el cual hubiera salvado muchas vidas si no tuviera que pasar desapercibido. Aun recordaba como ocurrió todo.

 _Flash Back_

Se encontraban ambos en la Torre Hokage después de salir del barrio Uchiha, estaban frente al tercero, Naruto le contó lo ocurrido esa noche, no hacia falta decir que el tercero estaba furioso por la manera en la que tomaron esa decisión a sus espaldas, y devastado por la tragedia de aquella noche, pero sobretodo estaba sorprendido con respecto a Naruto y los poderes que había adquirido del Kyuubi, a pesar de querer mantenerse al margen, Naruto le contó todo acerca de él incluso que tomo el poder de los Uchiha, hasta se lo demostró atrapándolo en el Tsukuyomi por un instante, no en una tortura solo una ilusión para demostrarle que no mentía, y por ultimo le hablo del trato que hizo con Itachi y de que necesitaría de su ayuda.

-Hokage-sama ella no sobrevivirá esta noche sin su ayuda –decía Naruto sumamente serio al viejo Hokage.

-Entiendo su situación pero comprende que lo que quieres hacer es imposible –repetía el tercero- no podemos esconderla siempre.

-No hace falta solo necesito un mes, la entrenare en tácticas de evasión, ni siquiera las unidades ANBU podrían hallarla, después de eso me encargaría de su entrenamiento ninja, a usted le consta que ahora mismo tengo el nivel de un capitán ANBU –le explicó Naruto.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda –dijo el tercero con calma aunque un poco irritado- aun así me preocupa que lo que seguirá después de esto.

-¿Estas molesto por que le oculto a todos quien soy realmente?, a mi me ocultaste cosas también –dijo el pequeño rubio con tono más serio en su voz.

-No te culpo por ocultar tus habilidades en estos momentos te tomarían como una amenaza o como un arma –dijo el sandaime con tono lúgubre.

-¿Y tú, por cuál de las dos me tomas? –Preguntó en un tono más triste.

-Por ninguna de las dos, si fueras algo de eso no te habrías tomado tantas molestias, ni corrido tantos riesgos solo para proteger una vida –dijo en tono sereno el hokage, Naruto solo levanto la mirada para hallarse con la bondadosa sonrisa del anciano- Aun así dime ¿cuánto pensabas que podrías mantener tú poder en secreto?

-Eso es más sencillo de lo que te imaginas –contestó Naruto con un tono aburrido- todo lo que hago es tratar de llamar la atención, eso atrae menos sospechas sobre que tenga verdadero poder ya que las personas me toman menos en serio. Pensaba dejar caer lentamente la máscara en mis días en la academia, graduarme pronto y así avanzar como shinobi dejaría caer totalmente esa fachada al llegar a capitán Anbu o a jounin elite, para entonces no se daría cuenta nadie –explicó de manera simple, pero el sandaime estaba asombrado por la forma en la que había ideado un plan sencillo pero sin dudas era perfecto- pero es obvio que ahora lo mejo será seguir encubierto.

-¿A que te refieres Naruto? –preguntó el anciano algo confundido.

-Según mi plan original podría graduarme de la academia en un año, llegar a chuunin en dos y a jounin o Anbu en cuatro años –resumió Naruto- pero así no tendría tiempo de protegerla a ella o de entrenarla para que se proteja, aun así necesito de demasiado tiempo para entrenarla y aun solo asistiendo a la academia perderé tiempo valioso, el problema permanece en que no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez… al menos que…-de repente pareció darse cuenta de algo que creyó que debería haber notado antes- ¡pero claro! Ya se que hacer, Hokage-sama –llamó el joven al sandaime.

-Si, dime Naruto –dijo el hokage algo dudoso por la extraña actuación de Naruto.

-Él me hablo de una técnica prohibida que me permitiría crear copias sólidas de mi mismo y con conciencia, además de que al deshacerlas obtendría la información y experiencia que ellos obtuvieron, es cierto eso –pregunto Naruto con cierta ansiedad.

-Si, es el kage bunshin no jutsu –respondió el anciano hokage- Naruto cuando dijiste él te referías a…

-Si, al zorro –contestó el muchacho sin darle importancia.

-¿Confías en él? –Preguntó dubitativo el tercero.

-Estoy seguro de que al menos no me querrá muerto, por obvias razones, así que aparte de tener que ignorar sus consejos de "mátalos a todos" no hay problema –contestó con tranquilidad- ¿Qué? –Preguntó el rubio después de un rato de ver las expresiones de terror en los rostros del hokage y de Saya.

-No importa –dijo el anciano con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza- de todas formas, ese jutsu te lo puedo enseñar pero los clones desaparecen con un golpe, no creo que te sean de gran utilidad –dijo con pesar el anciano hokage.

-Kyuubi me lo dijo, pero solo es cuestión de perfeccionarlo, solo necesita mayor cantidad de chakra y serán capaces de tomar mi lugar en la academia –contestó Naruto con resolución

-De acuerdo eso soluciona un problema, pero aun no se donde se quedara –prosiguió el hokage para de una vez dejar todo perfectamente claro, a pesar de que el tiempo les era escaso.

-Hay un claro en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, es territorio disponible ¿me equivoco? –pregunto el rubio.

-Así es –asintió el hokage.

-Ese lugar puede camuflarse con jutsus de encubrimiento y camuflaje, enséñame la técnica y tendré lista una casa y un refugio para mañana –dijo con determinación Naruto.

-Bien, ya solo queda el asunto de cómo sustentarlos, no podría elevar tu pensión sin que se vea sospechoso –comento el tercero mientras buscaba alguna solución.

-Creo que tengo una idea –comento el rubio con expresión pensativa

-¿Cuál?

-Honestamente hokage-sama ¿cuál cree usted que sea mi nivel ahora? –le preguntó el rubio con seriedad.

Esta pregunta confundió al Sarutobi al principio pero contesto intentando ver de qué iba eso ahora

-Por como te enfrentaste a Itachi, creo…que fácilmente calificarías como un Anbu –contestó después de una reflexión.

-Esa es la solución –dijo con simplicidad- solo debe darme algunas misiones de nivel A, B, podría subsidiarnos a los dos sin problemas, para cuando termine su entrenamiento ella también pondría de su parte.

-¡NARUTO! –Exclamó enojado el anciano- la idea es que puedan mantenerse ocultos los dos y tu quieres ¡que te de misiones que obviamente llamaran la atención de todo el mundo sobre ti y más tarde de Saya!

-No me estas entendiendo –respondió el joven luego de un minuto que dejo para que el hokage apaciguara su furia- las misiones no las haría como yo, sino como un Anbu, y bajo un expediente que solo tú llevarías, no es tan complicado, la mitad de los hombres de Danzo ni siquiera tú los conoces, no me dirás que no puedes ocultar la identidad de uno a la aldea y al consejo, al menos por algunos años, mas tarde seria lo mismo con Saya-chan –termino de explicar el rubio.

Analizando la situación el mismo hokage se sorprendió, ahí estaba una solución que no solo cubría todos los detalles como si el hubiera planeado lo que iba a pasar esa noche, sino que lo había resuelto en no más de una hora, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible cubierta por una de sus manos, se levanto y dijo.

-¡Bien Naruto te enseñare esta técnica inmediatamente!

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí o me acompañaras de regreso Saya-chan? –preguntó el rubio que se había dado la vuelta para regresar a konoha.

Las palabras de su maestro la sacaron de sus recuerdos, tan repentinamente como había entrado en ellos.

-Ha-hai Naruto-sama –dijo la joven saliendo de sus recuerdos- ¿Qué les dirá a sus compañeros sobre su ausencia?

-Ya pensare en algo, siempre lo hago –dijo mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia. Pero por dentro eso le preocupo un poco mientras recordaba lo pasado hace unas pocas horas.

 _Flash Back_

Se encontraba entrenando con Sakura y Kakashi en el campo de entrenamiento siete, se acababa de dejar tirar al suelo por un golpe de Sakura. A veces se preguntaba si no será hora ya de dejar un poco de lado esta faceta de actor y empezar a mostrarme como realmente era, pero entonces no solo se expondría a si mismo no también a ella, y no se perdonaría ponerla en riesgo, jajaja como si eso fuese posible, ahora ella poseía un poder equiparable al de Itachi, suficiente para no temerle a nada en la villa y a casi nada fuera de ella. No, no era ella la que le preocupaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenia miedo, miedo de la reacción de los que una vez llamara camaradas al enterarse de que les estuvo ocultando algo de esta índole por tanto tiempo.

Decidió levantarme y enfrentar aquellos ojos verdes y el ojo gris de su "sensei" que seguro le mirarían con un poco de reproche por su falta de disciplina, mientras se formaba una sonrisa de ironía en su interior.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, un chakra, un chakra que el rubio conocía perfectamente los estaba observando a cierta distancia, estaba seguro… que era de él, y escondiéndose de tal forma que ni siquiera Kakashi pudiera sentirlo.

Se levante con tanta rapidez que incluso sobresaltó un poco a Sakura, pero seguro les intrigo más que el ojiazul veía hacia la nada, o lo que parecía la nada.

Regresó a verlos al darse cuenta que de no explicar su actitud de alguna forma, se preocuparían, talvez esa no fue del todo una buena idea porque la situación hizo que sin preacatarse pusiera aquella expresión seria que jamás les mostraba a ellos y no se dio cuenta hasta que vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. Maldijo internamente por su descuido pero de repente todo junto le dio una solución.

-Yo…yo…yo me muero de hambre ¿ustedes no? –dijo cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa, mientras ellos sufrían una caían muy graciosa por su ocurrencia- por que no lo dejamos hasta aquí y vamos a comer algo a Ichiraku.

¡PLAZ!

Entonces se encontró en un hoyo en el suelo con su misma forma bajo el puño de Sakura, era previsible, de hecho el rubio contaba con que hiciera eso.

-¡IDIOTA! –dijo la pelirosa con una vena en la frente, Kakashi simplemente miro todo con una gota en la nuca- ¡nos preocupaste por un momento!

-Lo siento Sakura-chan –dijo aun con la cabeza en el suelo.

-Ya, ya Sakura déjalo, creo que Naruto tiene razón, deberíamos tomar un ligero descanso y luego continuar –dijo Kakashi calmadamente mientras pasaba alado del agujero… es decir de Naruto al tiempo que sacaba su Icha-Icha de la bolsa- ¿vienes Naruto? –preguntó regresando a ver donde estaba su alumno.

-Los alcanzo en un momento –contestó en un tono de voz ahogado dando a entender que el golpe fue tan fuerte como pareció y que necesitaba unos minutos para reponerme. A pesar de que esos golpes no le hacían daño realmente, si eran aparatosos lo que hacia la frase mil veces más creíble.

-Entonces te veremos más tarde –dijo Kakashi con el mismo tono de voz mientras se retiraba con Sakura a su lado. Ella apenas regreso a verlo con una expresión que variaba entre preocupada y un poco exasperada, luego solo se retiro con Kakashi

Una vez los sintió suficientemente lejos se levantó y giró directo donde había sentido aquella presencia, pero ya no estaba, no estaba seguro si se marcho al verlos discutir o se dio cuenta que lo habían detectado, como fuera eso no era importante, debía encontrarlo y esta era la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaría para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Desde la muerte de Itachi creía que ya solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que él volviera solo, pero en vez de eso se alejo aun más, al punto de unirse con enemigo directo y todavía más peligroso que Orochimaru, el Uzumaki solo pudo atinar a pensar en lo único que le dio significado a todo, que se había enterado de la verdad, y el único que pudo habérselo dicho era Madara, no acertaba a saber como lo supo Madara pero no importaba el hecho era que ahora Sasuke lo sabía y querría vengarse de la aldea tal como quiso vengarse de Itachi.

Con lo testarudo que era el rubio sabia que él no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, igual que lo supo cuando lo siguió hasta el valle del fin o en la guardia de Orochimaru, él no podía hacerlo entender, o al menos el Naruto que ellos conocían no podía por lo que solo le queda una salida, debía decirle la verdad de todo, por lo menos debía ofrecerle la oportunidad de saber, si eso no era suficiente para que reconsiderara entonces se vería peligrosamente falto de opciones.

-Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo –se dijo antes de desplegar su chacra en todas direcciones y ten lejos como era capaz, entonces lo sintió, como creía se alejaba a gran velocidad y ya le llevaba al menos 50 Km. de ventaja, pero podría reducirlos con la técnica de su padre. Se concentró en el lugar, la energía de la persona que sabía estaba ahí y desapareció.

Una vez cerca del lugar donde estaba el teme sintió la presencia de Saya que apareció junto a él y le dio la capa de viaje para que pudiera pasar desapercibido si era necesario.

 _Fin del flash back_

- _"¿Qué demonios les diré? bah que importa de todas maneras seguro me ganare otro saku-puñetazo por esto así que da lo mismo" –pensó con desgana_ \- como sea, pronto tendré que dejar caer el velo que hay sobre nosotros dos Saya así que las cuartadas ya carecen de importancia ahora –dijo ya con mayor resolución pero con cierto deje de derrota que no paso desapercibido para su aprendiz.

-¿Esta seguro de esto? –dijo ella inusitadamente seria.

-Creí que tú serias la más emocionada por esto –le dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Usted los conoce mejor que nadie –dijo ella resuelta a zanjar ese punto- ¿Cómo cree que reaccionaran?

-Creía haberte enseñado que cuando no sabes exactamente que esperar te prepares para lo peor –dijo el rubio como si impartiera una clase mientras caminaban por el bosque- Ambos conocemos el peor de los panoramas, me dejaran de lado –dijo de nuevo como si fuera lo más obvio pero se podía vislumbrar un brillo de tristeza que solo notaria la joven a su lado- y como ya conozco el peor escenario estoy preparado para afrontarlo –dijo con sencillez.

-Pero dejaría de lado a sus amigos, volvería a estar solo –argumentó ella con una clara preocupación en su voz.

-Si ellos me dejaran por esto significaría que no eran realmente mis amigos y que siempre estuve solo aun rodeado por ellos, además ahora ninguno de los dos puede estar solo, ya te lo había dicho cuando nos conocimos Saya-chan y debo decir que resulto mejor de lo que yo mismo preví en aquel entonces –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa calida a su acompañante- además siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, será así hasta que tú decidas que sea de otro modo.

-Yo no desearía que fuera de otra manera –murmuró ella sin pensarlo, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo violentamente y desvió la mirad la piso como si ver el suelo fuera tremendamente interesante.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos Saya-chan –dijo el rubio repentinamente

Ella se fijo y noto que ya estaban cerca de la aldea, se alivio un poco de saber que esto la libraba de aquel comprometedor momento pero también se entristeció porque eso significaba que tendría que volver a ser una sombra otra vez.

-Hasta luego Naruto-sama –dijo desganadamente la pelinegra antes de desaparecer.

-Hasta luego Saya-chan –dijo Naruto a la nada- yo tampoco desearía que fuera de otro modo -continuó con un tono ligeramente deprimido- _"pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar"_ –pensó antes de continuar su camino a la aldea.

El jinchuuriki caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, como había previsto fue muy en la noche para cuando pudo regresar, supuso que debería pensar en su próximo movimiento o movimientos dependiendo de lo que pasara, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no sintió aquella aura asesina que estaba acercándose a él.

Generalmente en estas circunstancias daba un suspiro de abatimiento, recibía el golpe, se dejaba caer "inconciente" unos minutos, se levantaba y se disculpaba por lo que fuera que le hiciera haberse ganado esa "reprimenda" y ahí acababa todo, pero como dije eso sería generalmente.

En este caso el rubio estaba distraído, así que no se percató de quien estaba detrás suyo, solo de la intención del golpe y su trayectoria, eso no lo analizó si no que más bien lo sintió, y como solo lo sintió pues… su cuerpo reacciono solo por reflejo.

Lo que hizo fue torcer un poco su cuello e inclinarse hacia un costado para retirar su cabeza de la trayectoria del puño que iba hacia ella, después se giró he hizo un barrido para desequilibrar a su "oponente", y antes de que cayera por completo le golpeó su nuca con fuerza para dejarla inconsciente.

Cuando fue conciente de que se había movido, porque todo paso en apenas unos segundos, el cuerpo de Sakura ya estaba inconciente delante suyo.

Golpeó con fuerza su cabeza con la palma de su mano al tiempo que pensaba- _"¿Pero por qué? Llevo años recibiendo sus golpes para llevar una pantalla perfecta y ella viene justo en el momento en que estoy con la guardia baja… espera que tan desquiciado se escucho eso, bueno que más da"_

Empezó a mirar a los lados, suspire aliviado, debido a la hora no había nadie, solo tenia que llevármela de ahí. Pero ¿adonde? no podía ir a su casa, no había de otra tendría que llevarla a la mía e inventar una buena excusa, y claro esta prepararme para el golpe que seguro recibiría ya que es obvio que ella estaba preocupada por que nunca llegue a Ichiraku.

La levante en brazos y antes de que otra cosa pasara salte a un tejado y empecé el camino a "casa". Una vez en mi departamento la recosté sobre el sofá y fui a la cocina tome un cuenco lo llene de agua y remoje un paño en el, luego regrese a la sala.

Podía ver que al caer lo hizo sobre una pequeña piedra en el camino, y tenia un golpe en la frente. Coloque el paño sobre su frente, luego remoje mis dedos en el agua y se la salpique para que despertara ¿qué por que la despierto?, no lo se en cuanto este mejor seguro me golpeara, ¿o no?

Empezó a abrir los ojos, lentamente hasta pudo enfocarme bien, luego los abrió por completo, se levanto violentamente y me abraso, sobra decir que el aquel gesto me tomo por sorpresa.

Cuando se separo pude notar que estaba sumamente aliviada de verme en ese momento preferí no anticipar nada y preguntarle.

-¿Que pasa Sakura-chan?

-¡¿CÓMO QUE, QUE PASA BAKA?! HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDOTE DESDE QUE DESAPARECISTE ESTA MAÑANA Y TU TE APARECES CAMINANDO TAN TRANQUILO POR LA ALDEA, TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA, quie-quiero decir de lo preocupados que estábamos todos –se corrigió a si misma con un toque de vergüenza- cuando no llegaste te fuimos a buscar al campo de entrenamiento, luego por los alrededores, cuando fuimos a decirle a Tsunade-sama, ella dijo que no nos preocupáramos demasiado, hasta que le dijimos que adonde no te presentaste fue a Ichiraku, en ese mismo momento mando un escuadrón anbu a buscarte.

Estaba bastante sorprendido, me había ausentado antes por meses y no esperaba que desaparecer un par de horas fuera a…a… _"IDITOTA, claro que estaban preocupados, esas veces dejaba un clon y realmente nunca se separan de mi por mas de unas horas mas que cuando duermo"_ ya logre atar todos los cabos. Creyeron que algo me paso, y con akatsuki y el hecho de que ahora soy el último jinchuuriki libre pensaron que fue eso. Por eso la vieja mando un escuadrón… espera, ¡la vieja!, ¡ella si me matara! ¡Rayos! No esperaba tener que justificarme con ella, ahora si se acabo todo.

Por un momento casi olvide el problema actual.

-Oye Naruto, y… ¿qué hago en tu departamento? –pregunto de repente

-¿No lo recuerdas cierto? –negó con la cabeza, era de esperarse todo fue muy rápido y con la desorientación por el cambio de escenarios no podía estar menos que confundida- pues veras…

 _Excusa de Naruto_

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando mire al suelo y vi una moneda, "genial" pensé y me incline para recogerla fue entonces cuando te abalanzaste sobre mi, tropezaste conmigo y fuiste a dar directo de cabeza contra un poste. Cuando me levante me di cuenta de lo que paso y te traje aquí para ver como estabas.

 _Fin excusa de Naruto_

 _-¡Pero que patética es esa excusa! –Se recriminó mentalmente- ella jamás la creerá, ¡por dios tanto tiempo con Kakashi debió dejarme secuelas!_

-Ya veo con que eso fue lo que paso –dijo ella reflexivamente provocando una caída estilo anime por parte de Naruto.

-¿Así que cuando me viste en la calle corriste a abrasarme? –pregunte pensando que al noquearla metí mas la pata de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

-No –dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa- era para esto….

¡PLAZ!

Cuando me di cuenta estaba estampado en una de las paredes.

-¡NO VUELVAS A PREOCUPARME ASÍ ENTENDISTE NARUTO UZUMAKI!

-Ha-hai –logre decir desde la pared, otra vez volví a mi cubierta, pero ¿Por cuánto esta vez?

-Ahora debemos ir con Tsunade-sama para decirle que ya estas aquí y que le expliques que paso –dijo ella resueltamente mientras se incorporaba, entonces cayo en cuanta de algo importante- es cierto aun no me dices por que nunca llegaste.

-Yo…yo…este…

Mas tarde en la Torre Hokage una hermosa rubia paseaba nerviosamente por su oficina, bajo la atenta mirada de su asistente

-Tsunade-sama por favor tranquilícese –pidió por tercera vez Shizune- seguro que Naruto-kun esta bien.

-Pues más le vale que no Shizune –dijo en un susurro- ¡POR QUE SI ESTA BIEN LO MATARE! –terminó en un grito que se escucho en todo la aldea y en rincones vecinos.

Pero por sobretodo fue escuchado por un nervioso rubio que se encontraba afuera de la oficina de la hokage con una asustada Sakura. El ya tenia una idea de que tan molesta podría estar la Hokage por que se lo había contado Sakura pero eso no haría que resultara menos doloroso el tener que encárala. Suspiro apenas perceptiblemente sin que Sakura se diera cuenta ya que ella estaba bastante concentrada en la puerta frente a ambos.

-Sakura-chan –la aludida lo regresó a ver- ¿podrías pasar primero?, si me ve a mi la impresión podría ser demasiado para su corazón y no quisiera darle un susto así a su edad –dijo el rubio con la voz más inocente de la que fue capaz pero sin disimular su nerviosismo.

-Hmph, lo que quieres es que ella se descargue conmigo un poco para cuando tú entres este con menos energía –no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

El Uzumaki suponía que en una situación normal ella lo hubiera lanzado dentro de la oficina de la vieja solo por sugerir eso, pero ya fuera por el susto que aun le ocasiono ver el estado de su maestra o por que realmente creía que en estos momentos hacer eso fuese demasiado castigo, no lo hizo. Solo se le quedo viendo con toda la suspicacia de la que fue capaz.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso? –le dijo este con un aire de ofendido.

-¡Naruto! –ella lo miro con una clara expresión de "este es el peor momento para bromas", pero también con cierta sorpresa de que el jinchuuriki fuera capaz de hacer bromas en un momento así.

Este la miro solo un momento antes de decidirse a hacer algo que seguro lamentaría en la mañana, eso si es que había un mañana.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo que haría si estaba bien? –le preguntó, como este esperaba su reacción fue de sorpresa e intriga por esa pregunta, pero contestó.

-Dijo que te mataría –contestó ahora preocupada por la expresión de su amigo.

Y como no estarlo, en esos momentos llevaba una de sus propias expresiones una que no les mostraba a ellos, al menos no hasta ahora, esa era la que generalmente lo acompañaba a las "misiones suicidas" o "tareas imposibles" como Saya las llamaba. Era una mezcla de ansiedad y seguridad, una expresión que decía claramente "ya no puedo esperar".

Antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse de "esa expresión" hizo lo único que faltaba para hacer de ese momento uno para ser recordado y narrado a las futuras generaciones.

-Bueno si me voy de aquí me iré a mi modo –dijo más para si mismo que para su escucha y antes de que esta pudiera argumentar cualquier cosa paso su brazo por su cintura la acercó hasta él y la besó, sabia que por la sorpresa y el cúmulo de otras emociones del momento ella no reaccionaria y así fue.

Luego de un minuto la soltó, su expresión fue algo que realmente valió la pena era de shock total acompasada de un ligero rubor en las mejillas y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. De nuevo antes de que se recuperara, cosa que de todos modos creo le hubiera llevado su tiempo, el ojiazul entró de golpe en la oficina de la Hokage y dijo (o más bien creo que lo gritó)

-OBAACHAN YA LLEGUE Y ESTOY BIEN, ¿QUE PASO?

2 horas después…

Naruto se encontraba caminado… bueno prácticamente arrastrándose hacia su departamento, según podía contar tenia unas dos costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado, una contusión en la cabeza y una pierna fracturada. Claro esa era su condición actual, si no mal recordaba hace como hora y media, cuando salió o mejor dicho cuando lo arrojaron a través de la ventana de la oficina de la vieja, tenia seis costillas rotas, además de un brazo y ambas piernas, sin contar con una "leve" fractura en el cráneo y uno que otro derrame interno.

-jejeje-ouch –se quejó el rubio mientras pensaba- _"será mejor que no me ría por ahora, si no me quería matar al menos fue un buen intento, de no ser por mi capacidad de regeneración seguro no lo contaría, por lo menos con lo que paso no creo que Sakura tome represalias por el "gesto" que tuve con ella, al menos no por ahora._

Llegó frente a la puerta de su "casa" la atravesó y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

-¿Dime que pasa ahora? –preguntó con cansancio prácticamente al aire.

De la nada apareció ella parada frente al sillón con un gesto claro de enojo en su rostro. Sabia que no estaba molesta con él, nunca lo estaba, aunque era claro que estaba molesta. Se levantó para verla de frente pero al ponerse de pie tuvo que inclinarse levemente por el dolor, aun le quedaba una costilla rota, ella se acerco cambiando su cara de enojo por una de preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien Naruto-sama? –Preguntó casi al instante colocándose a un costado suyo para servirle de apoyo.

-Si –respondió mientras se enderezaba. Aspiró y exhaló lentamente- ya se reparo la última costilla.

-Está vez si lo lastimo –dijo ella volviendo a ese mismo tono enojado.

- _"bueno ahora ya se porque estaba molesta" –pensó el jinchuuriki-_ neh, tampoco es para tanto –le dijo mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia- aunque los golpes de Tsunade si me duelen, es solo por poco tiempo ahora ya estoy bien –le repitió mientras movía mi brazo en círculos para relajar la extremidad ahora recuperada- además esa expresión valió la pena –le dijo divertido el ojiazul mientras recordaba.

-¿La expresión de la hokage o la de la chica? –preguntó de repente con suspicacia.

En ese momento el rubio dejo de sonreír y la miro preocupado.

-¿Estuviste ahí? –Le preguntó mucho más serio

De repente ella se dio cuenta de que hablo de más y se llevo las manos a la boca, el rubio intuyó la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡No te había dicho que no te acercaras ahí! –le dijo con cierto reproche mientras me volvía a sentar en el sofá ella solo bajo la mirada –las unidades anbu son una cosa pero Tsunade es la hokage y una sannin, ¡ni siquiera ero-sennin era capaz de acercarse sin que lo detectara! –terminó de decirle el rubio aumentando el tono de voz, ella se encogió en su sitio.

Le asustaba verlo molesto, no por que le hiciera algo, él nunca la lastimaría sino por que casi nunca lo veía enfadado realmente, ese enojo que mostraba normalmente frente a los demás podía ser intimidante cuando lo acompañaba del manto del zorro fingiendo que perdía el control, pero cuando estaba verdaderamente furioso era aterrador hasta para los que lo acompañaban.

El rubio solo suspiro antes de continuar.

-Afortunadamente no paso a mayores, es más ni siquiera yo me percate de que estabas allí –dijo con cierto dejo de orgullo hacia su pupila.

-Eso solo fue por que tanto usted como la hokage estaban muy distraídos con su "reprimenda" –dijo con un leve rubor ante el cumplido

El rubio sonrió levemente a causa de la humildad de la joven, quien creería que viviría para ver a un Uchiha demostrar esa cualidad. Era cierto que la mayoría de ellos no hacían alarde al recibir cumplidos pero eso era solo por que se sentían superiores a los que se los daban.

Una de las primeras cosas que le enseño a la morena fue que la humildad es una la las mayores cualidades no solo en los guerreros sino en las personas, a pesar de ser una cualidad menospreciada por muchos. Aunque también era verdad que ella solo se mostraba así con él, tampoco podía culparla por aquello, desde la muerte del tercero solo lo reconocía a él como su superior.

-Dime ¿saliste de ahí cuando yo lo hice, o después? –Pregunte queriendo asegurarme de algo.

-Después –respondió ella al momento- ¿desea saber que paso luego de que usted "salio" del lugar?

-Pues, para que te digo que no –conteste con tono más animado y sonriendo.

La Uchiha solo suspiro con cansancio, era cierto que a su maestro le encantaba sacar de quicio a la hokage y era lógico que quisiera saber cual fue su siguiente reacción luego de que él atravesara la ventana. Aunque sospecho que tenia también que ver con otra reacción que él quería saber.

-Pues vera… -comenzó la pelinegra

 _Flash Back_

-OBAA-CHAN YA LEGUE, ESTOY BIEN ¿QUÉ PASO?

-¡NARUTO! –gritaron a la par la hokage y su asistente

Inmediatamente la domadora de babosas salto sobre Naruto y lo abrazo dejando aflojar de golpe toda su preocupación de las pasadas horas mientras estrangulaba al rubio.

-Tra-tranquila obaachan ya te dije que estoy bien –dijo el rubio entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, al instante la rubia lo soltó y aparto un poco con la mirada baja cubierta por su cabello.

-¿Cuántas veces –empezó casi en un susurro la legendaria perdedora-TE EH DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ? –termino gritando mientras agarraba al rubio por la solapa de su chaqueta y empezaba golpearlo mientras alrededor se formaba una nube de polvo.

Shizune simplemente miraba la escena con una gota de sudor en su frente a causa del carácter de su maestra. Y Saya que estaba observando encima de ellos sobre el cielo raso del techo también, pero con un rostro que había demostrado muchos estados en los últimos minutos. Desde cierto enojo cuando su maestro beso a la pelirosa, pena cuando entro gritando a la oficina de la hokage, preocupación e ira cuando empezaron a golpearlo.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos después cuando la hokage descargo toda la frustración que le provocaba el estropajo err… perdón la persona frente a ella, lo levanto como un muñeco de trapo y le dio el último golpe para mandarlo volando a través de su ventana hacia la aldea.

Luego de unos minutos para normalizar su respiración y que desapareciera la vena en su frente le hablo a su asistente con tono calmado.

-Envía la notificación al escuadrón anbu de que dejen de buscar a Naruto, ahora vamonos necesito descansar y una copa de sake –ordeno al tiempo que habría la puerta para retirarse.

Entonces se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Su alumna más joven estaba de pie ahí en el mismo lugar donde Naruto la dejo, solo que ahora tenía dos dedos sobre sus labios y una expresión ausente, ni siquiera se había percatado que la hokage estaba frente a ella con una expresión preocupada por su estado.

-Sakura –la llamo preocupada la sannin.

-¡SAKURA! –grito molesta por que no le prestaba atención.

-¡aaahhhh! –grito sorprendida la pelirosa por el susto, entonces cayo en cuenta de donde estaba y lo que había pasado- discúlpeme Tsunade-sama

-No importa, dime ¿que haces aquí? –pregunto la hokage una vez hubo visto que su alumna estaba bien.

-Acompañaba a Naruto –contesto ella.

-¿No les dije a ti y a Kakashi que esperaran a que les enviara noticias? –pregunto molestándose un poco al pensar que la habían desobedecido.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama precisamente me dirigía a mi casa cuando me tope con Naruto caminando por las calles y le dije que debía venir aquí –contesto nerviosa por la posible furia de su maestra.

-Ya veo, con que eso paso, pero a todo esto ¿donde estuvo? olvide preguntarle eso cuando entro.

A las tres chicas se les formo una gota mientras pensaban- _"pero si no le pregunto nada"_ -incluso Sakura a pesar de el shock en el que estaba se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado en la oficina de la hokage.

-Pues vera Tsunade-sama el dijo que estuvo en el baño –contesto Sakura con un leve rubor al recordar aquella platica con el rubio, ante esto todas las presentes se quedaron con una súper gota en su nuca. Hasta Saya al enterarse de la "explicación" que invento Naruto.

-¿PERO QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESA? –pregunto iracunda la Hokage, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle pegado más fuerte a Naruto si esa era su excusa.

-Bueno vera –empezó a decir nuevamente la Haruno- al parecer esta mañana se desayuno por accidente con leche caducada y empezó a afectarle poco después del entrenamiento por lo que corrió al baño y, como creo, ni los anbu ni nosotros lo buscamos ahí en todo el día –termino la explicación Sakura con cierta vergüenza.

-Ah ya veo, con que era eso –se calmo un poco la hokage pensando que después de todo se le paso un poco la mano ya que después de todo no fue tanto la culpa del rubio sino más bien un accidente ocurrido por su falta de la atención a las cosas- en ese caso ya puedes irte Sakura, es tarde –la aludida se disponía a retirarse cuando la hokage la llamo- por cierto ¿a qué se debía esa expresión tuya de hace un momento?

-¿De-de qu-qué expresión habla Tsunade-sama?, ¡ya es tarde mejor me voy a dormir hasta mañana! –dijo la pelirosa antes de salir corriendo para evitar más preguntas incomodas.

-¿Pero qué rayos? –Pregunto al aire la hokage- bueno no importa, vamonos Shizune aun necesito ese sake y un descanso.

-Hai Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune mientras ambas se retiraban y una sombra sobre el techo desaparecía.

 _Fin flash back_

-Así que eso fue lo que paso –dijo el rubio mientras Saya terminaba la historia.

Saya se inclino un poco para ver el estado de su sensei. Naruto se percato de la preocupación de la muchacha así que le sonrió zorrunamente para calmarla antes de decirle.

-No te preocupes todas mis heridas sanaron ya.

-Me alegra Naruto-sama –dijo la joven más tranquila pero seguía preocupada y por que no decirlo molesta por la actitud que tenían las personas que su maestro consideraba preciadas con él.

-Acaso puedes culparlos –le dijo Naruto tan repentinamente que la chica se sobresalto un poco- ellos actúan, al fin y al cabo como yo quiero que actúen, como si trataran con un inmaduro e impulsivo cabeza hueca.

-Pero aun así creo que se pasan –respondió la chica que a pesar de haberse sorprendido por que prácticamente le habían leído la mente aun estaba molesta.

-Para nada –contesto el rubio con total tranquilidad e indiferencia- si yo tuviera que tratar con alguien como…, pues bueno… como yo seguramente también acabaría golpeándolo eventualmente.

-Aun así creo que se pasaron está vez –prosiguió enérgicamente la morena- está noche debería descansar en la mansión, estaría mucho más cómodo –opino la Uchiha.

-Y si me vinieran a buscar aquí no me encontrarían y volvería a pasar por esto de nuevo –respondió el joven con serenidad- además no necesito nada extra de lo que tengo aquí para estar cómodo, ya lo olvidaste, somos shinobis podría dormir en una roca de ser necesario y estaría bien –agrego con aire indiferente.

-Podría dejar un clon –sugirió- ya ah funcionado antes –dijo tratando de sonar segura.

-Antes solo me mandaban a misiones de rango D o C, ahora con los entrenamientos, las misiones y Akatsuki no puedo arriesgarme a no estar si me necesitan –termino con una seriedad que hizo desistir a su alumna, o al menos eso creyó hasta que…

-Desde que regreso no ha puesto un pie ahí, así que no la ah visto en tres años completos –dijo con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-Tú no la viste en dos años y medio y no pareció importarte, incluso antes de que volviéramos a la aldea eso no te importaba tanto –suspiro- y entiendo el porque –concluyo al caer en cuenta de la verdadera situación mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente a su pupila.

-Gracias a que Jiraiya se entero de ti, pudiste acompañarnos sin esconderte de nadie, entiendo que después de seis años de ser una sombra aquello fue increíblemente liberador. Y ahora vuelves a ser una sombra…mi sombra.

Aquello lo dijo con un increíble remordimiento, incluso tristeza por lo que pasaba con la joven, era cierto además que desde que volvieron ya ni siquiera había tenido más de unas horas al día para ver como estaba.

-No me molesta ser su sombra Naruto-sama –le dijo con firmeza la Uchiha mientras este le regresaba a ver un poco sorprendido por su respuesta- tampoco me molesta que ya no pase tanto tiempo conmigo, ahora que debimos mostrarnos ante más personas para poder ayudarlas tengo varios amigos en muchas naciones y poblados, aparte de los que tengo en Otto, como me prometió, jamás eh estado sola… ni una vez, desde que me acogió. El que no pueda mostrarme ante la gente de esta villa no me molesta en absoluto.

El joven Jinchuuriki miro atentamente a su interlocutora esperando a que continuara.

-Lo que en realidad me molesta es como lo tratan aquí –continuo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro del departamento- los aldeanos aun lo miran con recelo, los ninjas que solo escuchan de usted apenas lo aceptan como uno de ellos, cuando es mucho más que eso, y los que llama amigos tampoco le dan todo el crédito que se merece después de haber hecho tanto por esta villa que solo…

-Por que ellos no saben ni deben saber lo que yo eh hecho Saya-chan –dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a la pelinegra suavemente- al menos no todavía –término con un tono algo derrotado, como si no quisiera que eso pasara del todo.

-"La verdad inevitablemente sale a flote tarde o temprano" ¿no es verdad Itachi? –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible más para si mismo que para la chica frente a él, que no pudo evitar escucharlo sin comprender a que se refería.

 _Flash Back_

Dos figuras se encontraban en un claro en medio de un bosque cerca del país del rayo, los árboles alrededor del claro estaban quemados había charcos de lodo en ciertos lugares como si una enorme cantidad de agua hubiera sido lanzada sobre la tierra, además de varios árboles arrancados y cortados.

Las dos figuras se miraban fijamente pero su mirada parecía perdida como si ambos estuvieran en trance.

Eran una chica de quince años cabello largo y ojos color sangre con tres aspas en ellos cubierta con una túnica negra que en ese momento se encontraba sucia, raída y un poco quemada, en su rostro también se podían apreciar ciertos cortes.

Su contraparte, un joven de unos veinte años, con túnica negra y con nubes rojas y una mirada idéntica a la de ella, no se veía mejor que ella, si bien su ropa estaba menos raída o quemada si estaba empapado y sucio por el lodo, también presentaba varios cortes y una ligera quemadura en su mejilla derecha.

De repente los ojos de la chica se volvieron negros y vacíos al tiempo que caía de frente. Pero antes de caer fue sujetada por una tercera figura. La de un chico rubio en una túnica blanca. Este la tomo en brazos sin dificultad y regreso a ver para comprobar el estado del chico. Que acababa de caer apenas apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Cualquiera diría que te estas haciendo viejo para esto Itachi –le dijo el rubio con algo de burla mientras colocaba a la joven a la sombra de un árbol para que descansara.

-Hmp –fue la respuesta de un disgustado Itachi mientras se reincorporaba con un supuesto gesto de superioridad. Ciertamente su orgullo era superior a su cansancio, aunque este acababa de ser pisoteado.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo esa chiquilla lo había hecho sudar como nadie con quien hubiera tenido que pelear. Luego de una batalla directa de taijutsu, en la que él le llevo un poco ventaja y una de ninjutsu en las que apenas la supero, se enfrascaron en una lucha interna de Tsukuyomi de casi un minuto, que dentro de este fueron como una semana de luchar, logro vencerla pero a costa de casi todo chakra e incluso fue forzado a activar el mangekyou sharingan.

Se vio forzado a regresar sus ojos a su color negro natural, en estos momentos tendría problemas para vencer a un aprendiz de ninja.

Recordó algo molesto lo que le dijo la chica al comenzar el combate de "practica" en el momento en el que él le dijo que iría con calma así que no se preocupara logro ver una leve sonrisa cruzar por el rostro de Naruto antes de que la chica la contestara que "al acabar el combate _él_ terminaría de rodillas".

Ciertamente acabo de rodillas, sonrió internamente, no cabía duda que era la discípula de Naruto si dice algo es porque así será. Claro que de haberlo sabido antes no se le hubiera ocurrido hacerse el chulo.

-¿Cómo demonios entrenaste a esa chica? –Interrogo Itachi cuando Naruto regreso junto a él aparentemente satisfecho por el estado de ella.

-¿Yo? –pregunto haciéndose el inocente el rubio como si lo acabaran de acusar de algo grave- yo apenas hice algo más que preocuparme por su desarrollo y darle ánimos, podría decirse que ella se volvió fuerte por si misma.

-Te equivocas Naruto –le dijo Itachi- ella se volvió fuerte por ti, y no me refiero solo al entrenamiento –acabo de manera algo suspicaz.

-Como fuera –dijo el rubio de manera indiferente- el resultado es incuestionable.

-Es verdad –corroboro Itachi aun sorprendido por el combate- sin embargo hay algo que me dejo sorprendido.

-Te refieres a su sharingan –argumento el rubio adelantándose a la pregunta de Itachi. Este solo asintió

-El poder de este era diferente al mió o el de Madara, era diferente pero no se como, solo lo sentí –decía pensativo Itachi.

-Es porque es el opuesto al tuyo o el de Madara –le explico el rubio.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto de inmediato el Uchiha- y a todo esto ¿cómo consiguió el Mangekyou Sharingan? –pregunto aun más desconcertado.

Sabia que para lograr eso debía matar a su mejor amigo o persona más cercana y en este caso debía ser Naruto ya que era el único para tomar ese puesto, y era obvio que no lo había matado.

Incluso si hubiera hecho un amigo Naruto no le hubiera dejado tomar ese camino. Además de eso no podía sentir en la chica la oscuridad, culpa, remordimiento o cualquier otra emoción negativa que la señalara como alguien capaz de hacer eso.

-No te gustara saber –dijo en voz baja- pero si en verdad quieres saberlo –dijo al tiempo que se giraba para ver a Itachi a los ojos- hay otro modo de despertar esa técnica, uno que nadie en tu clan hubiera podido descubrir –dijo mirando fijamente a Itachi

-¿A qué método te refieres? –pregunto intrigado Itachi.

-Haciendo lo opuesto que hicieron tú y Madara –contesto con simplicidad el rubio.

-A que te… -iba a decir Itachi pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Ustedes mataron a su mejor amigo para obtener poder, y Madara arranco los ojos de su hermano por la misma razón. No importa cuales fueran sus motivos el método que emplearon fue el camino más fácil –se detuvo un momento en su explicación mientras veía a Itachi bajar la mirada con remordimiento al recordar lo que había hecho.

-A diferencia de lo que algunos creen el Mangekyou Sharingan no esta maldito, lo maldicen ustedes al activarlo de la manera incorrecta, la manera egoísta.

-¿Y cual es la otra manera? –pregunto Itachi expectante a pesar de que lo que había dicho Naruto le afecto, al recordar todos los crímenes de su pasado.

-Ella sacrifico su vida por proteger a alguien que le era prácticamente un desconocido –dijo Naruto con un innegable orgullo en su voz.

-¿Sacrifico su vida?-pregunto Itachi aun incrédulo sobre eso

-Bueno no en todo el sentido de la frase –se corrigió Naruto- pero sin duda esa era su intención, de hecho estuvo muerta por un segundo –continuo con la explicación- al hacerlo sus ojos evolucionaron de manera diferente, ahora sus ojos no se desgastan, claro que consume más chakra que los tuyos pero al hacerlo el chakra extra se transforma en energía de preservación, lo que conserva sus ojos en perfecto estado –resumió- esta última habilidad solo se activa si el Mangekyou se activa por medio del auto sacrificio no al sacrificar otros por ti, si lo haces de esa forma solo consigues una maldición.

Al terminar la explicación Itachi se encontró consternado. Pero aun así conservo su mascara de indiferencia y pregunto.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta antes?

-Sin querer ofender a tu clan Itachi pero dime, cuantos Uchiha sacrificarían su vida por proteger a alguien a quien no conocen, o… a alguien –termino en un susurro.

No era necesario contestar, ambos sabían perfectamente la respuesta de esa pregunta

-¡Espera! –Dijo de pronto Itachi- una vez me contaste que mi hermano se sacrifico por salvarte a ti.

-Si, en esa ocasión de verdad creí que él seguiría el buen camino sin problemas, pero ahora no se que pensar –dijo con pesar al recordar ese momento en la batalla con Haku.

-Pero si el se iba a sacrificar entonces ¿por qué…

-Bueno en primera por que el no murió –comenzó a explicar el rubio- solo quedo inconsciente, Saya si murió, su corazón dejo de latir por un momento… yo apenas llegue a tiempo para revivirla –dijo despacio aquel recuerdo le dolía profundamente como un kunai enterrado en su corazón- además él acababa de activar su sharingan, estaba en la primera fase, no puedes aprender a caminar y luego esperar volar de inmediato –termino de explicar el rubio.

-Comprendo, así que así fue como lo descubriste –dijo el Uchiha pero Naruto solo negó con la cabeza ante la mirada de confusión de Itachi.

-No, no lo fue, yo sabia desde antes de que ella hiciera eso que esa podía ser otra forma de activarlo –dijo Naruto despacio- pero realmente prefería que no activara esa técnica, yo no quería arriesgarla así que no se lo dije, además si se lo hubiera dicho hubiera sido más difícil.

-¿A que te refieres? –A Itachi no le cabía en la cabeza todo esto, y menos que fuera alguien ajeno a su propio clan quien hubiera descubierto tanto de sus mejores técnicas, incluyendo el como perfeccionarlas, cosa que ni Madara consiguió sin matar a todos sus seres queridos.

-El sacrificio debe ser un acto totalmente altruista si supieras que vas a ganar ese poder al hacerlo, lo intentarías no por proteger a alguien sino por beneficiarte a ti mismo –le explico el rubio

-Dijiste que lo sabias desde antes ¿Cómo?-continúo preguntando Itachi

Naruto espero un momento antes de contestar parecía ordenar sus recuerdos para contarle lo mas precisamente posible. Para dejarlo lo más claro posible regreso a ver a Itachi pero sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre en lugar de azul y con tres aspas en lugar de pupila. Era el Mangekyou Sharingan pero emanaba un poder mayor de lo que Itachi podía creer.

-Por que yo lo obtuve antes –le explico mientras regresaba sus ojos a la normalidad y comenzaba su relato.

 _Relato de Naruto_

-Tres meses después de arreglar con el tercero lo de Saya, me encomendó mi primera misión clase S. Tomaría al menos tres semanas, así que decidí llevarme a Saya conmigo, ella ya era experta en infiltración y camuflaje pero solo hasta ahí, todavía no profundizábamos en técnicas de combate pero no quería dejarla sola, aun no nos llevábamos bien ella apenas me hablaba y aunque me obedecía lo hacia más por obligación que por que confiara en mi.

La misión era de recopilación de información y si había algún problema yo me encargaría. Estábamos cerca del país la tierra debíamos verificar actividad inusual de los shinobis del lugar y el motivo de esto.

-Pero nos topamos con algo para lo que no estaba preparado –prosiguió el rubio con cierto pesar

-¿Qué encontraron? –Pregunto Itachi apenas escondiendo su intriga

-Algunos de tus compañeros –contesto el rubio

-Akatsukis –murmuro el moreno- ¿quiénes?

-Sasori y Orochimaru –respondió el jinchuuriki- parece que buscaban pistas del cuatro colas, pero su paso por el lugar no paso desapercibido por los lugareños y hubo "roces", muchos murieron –finalizo.

-Nos encontrábamos buscando pistas en los alrededores de las montañas cuando vimos un escuadrón de cincuenta shinobis dirigirse a un lugar en particular así que decidimos seguirlos. Llegaron a una cueva que al parecer usaban como refugio provisional. Los shinobis de la roca los acorralaron, o eso pensaron ellos, se pararon frente a la entrada de la cueva y les exigieron salir. Entonces salio él, Akasuna no Sasori les dijo que no quería perder el tiempo con basuras como ellos así que podían irse o morir, obviamente no lo tomaron en serio y al poco tiempo todos estaban muertos, descuartizados o victimas de un veneno que los hacia pudrirse en el acto –dijo despacio- luego de que terminó salio Orochimaru quejándose de que lo había tenido esperando mucho por unas simples escorias.

-Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a las matanzas, y aun así me desagrado la manera tan cruel con que los asesinaron, pero Saya no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta crueldad desde lo de su clan –en esta parte Itachi frunció levemente el entrecejo- y eso se lo recordó, inconcientemente se levanto de donde estaba y se alejo de espaldas, se tropezó, cayo hacia atrás e hizo un leve ruido ahogado… y… nos descubrieron –dijo con un suspiro.

-No podía usar el chakra del kyuubi sin que Orochimaru descubriera quien era, y si se daba cuenta de que Saya era una Uchiha todo se vendría abajo en un momento, así que no me quedo otra alternativa que escapar. Saya aun no reaccionaba así que la lleve en brazos, los evadí como pude hasta un acantilado… ahí nos acorralaron. Baje a Saya ella se había recuperado lo suficiente al ver que la situación era grave le dije que se mantuviera tras de mi, Orochimaru uso un jutsu de fuego y cada uno salto en diferente dirección Sasori aprovecho la oportunidad y se arrojo sobre Saya con su aguijón. Concentre todo el chakra que tenía en mis piernas y me interpuse, retire a Saya pero el aguijón se incrusto en mi brazo inyectándome el veneno, sentía como el veneno reducía mi chakra por segundos, mientras mis sentidos se nublaban.

-Apenas fui conciente de la bola de fuego que Orochimaru nos lanzo, solo me dio tiempo de cubrirla con mi cuerpo, la fuerza del jutsu nos arrojo ambos a la orilla del acantilado. Me levante con algo de dificultad para ver como se nos acercaban más para rematarnos eh hice lo único que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Itachi intrigado

-Tome a Saya del brazo y salte al vació

-Repite eso último –interrumpió Itachi con una vena palpitando en su frente, realmente no podía creer que hubiera alguien capaz de hacer semejante estupidez.

-Lo que oíste –dijo con toda tranquilidad- y créeme que se como suena pero aun después de pensarlo mucho después me sigue pareciendo que fue la mejor opción.

-Te explico –dijo al ver que Itachi no entendió- Al caer estaba seguro que nos darían por muertos o que si creían que había forma de sobrevivir no valía tomarse la molestia de seguirnos por eso luche todo lo que pude contra los efectos del veneno, luego de caer unos cien metros expulse de golpe tanto chakra de Kyuubi como pude, en mi estado logre sacar solo una cola pero fue suficiente, alargue un brazo del manto y atravesé la roca para sujetarme, espere un momento para percibir las presencias de Orochimaru y Sasori, como pensé se retiraron de inmediato así que me impulse de golpe hacia arriba. Avance unos diez metros antes de tener que aferrarme a la roca de nuevo y así hasta que alcance el borde.

-Tras terminar el asenso deje a Saya en el suelo, recuerdo que se veía un poco impactada –dijo el rubio algo confuso respecto a ese hecho, obviamente no creía que saltar por un acantilado luego de presenciar una masacre y estar al borde de la muerte tres veces en menos de tres horas era motivo para estar impactado.

Itachi si lo creía por que tenía una gota en la nuca por la actitud del rubio.

-Como sea –continuo- una vez ella estuvo a salvo me relaje un poco y entonces recordé lo del veneno. Caí de rodillas, apenas lograba respirar, aun contaba con el manto del zorro pero se debilitaba. Dirigí todo el chakra a través de mi sistema con mayor rapidez e intensidad como este chakra es más denso me permitió llevar todo el veneno en mi sangre hasta un punto y ahí lo retuve con mi chakra para evitar que afectara el órgano en cuestión por unos minutos.

-Entiendo, como ese chakra en si es como un veneno tu cuerpo resistió el veneno de Sasori por más tiempo –dijo Itachi reflexivamente, pero aun no entendía bien como le ayudo eso- pero a que lugar lo dirigiste.

-Pues a mi corazón –dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Itachi pudo notar como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, por un momento creyó haber oído mal pero sabía que ese era un pensamiento muy común al escuchar la historia del rubio, este al notar la reacción de Itachi continúo su explicación.

-Era el lugar al que podía dirigir más rápido el veneno –explico- una vez estuvo todo el veneno ahí solo tuve que desalojarlo.

Itachi se estremeció por un momento al pensar en como hizo para "desalojar" el veneno, solo se le ocurría una forma pero era muy descabellado, por la expresión del rubio supo que uso ese método así que solo atino a preguntarle-No hiciste lo que creo que hiciste ¿cierto?

Por toda respuesta el rubio se llevo la mano al cuello de su túnica y la bajo descubriendo la parte izquierda de su torso y mostrándole una pequeña cicatriz de unos tres centímetros.

La expresión comúnmente inexpresiva que Itachi llevo casi toda su vida se derrumbo a su manera, sus ojos se abrieron más que antes y su boca quedo ligeramente abierta. A Naruto esa le pareció una expresión de un millón de ryus.

-Bueno señor del millón de ideas, de la sabiduría y la sangre fría ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? –Cuestiono el rubio con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz- dame cualquier idea que se te ocurra en este momento.

-No tengo ninguna –contesto honestamente Itachi y tras una pausa agrego- pero estoy seguro que nunca hubiera pensado en eso.

-Gracias

-No fue un cumplido –puntualizo Itachi, el rubio solo le miro divertido antes de continuar.

-Lo tomare como si lo fuera, de todos modos es verdad que clavarse un kunai en el corazón no es una idea que seria considerada coherente, pero al canalizar algo de mi chakra de naturaleza de viento por el dio varios resultados favorables, primero lo hizo mas afilado, así casi sin insertar la hoja perfore hasta la aorta, al mismo tiempo al fundirse el chakra que enfrascaba el veneno en mi corazón con el chakra del kunai fue un perfecto conductor que transporto el veneno inevitablemente junto con algo de mi sangre directamente fuera de mi cuerpo.

Itachi solo suspiro, quería considerar todo eso suerte por parte del rubio por que así se lo dictaba su orgullo, al pensar que él no hubiera encontrado manera de salir de eso sin exponerse, pero sabía muy bien que, desde que conocía al jinchuuriki, él tenía la capacidad de fabricar su propia suerte, a pesar de lo que parecía. Aun así estuvo tan absorto en la historia que casi olvido el motivo de la misma y por un momento creyó que el rubio también así que iba a preguntarle cuando este prosiguió e Itachi volvió a estar expectante de cómo terminaba el relato.

-Pero surgió un inconveniente –dijo despacio- utilice tanto chakra tanto mió como de Kyuubi que cuando termine de sacar el veneno –hizo una pausa- la herida por la que lo saque no sano.

Ante las últimas palabras a Itachi volvió la antes casi desconocida sensación de sorpresa.

-Me estaba desangrando rápidamente, antes de poder hacer algo más que darme cuenta de mi situación caí, luego de eso no supe nada, solo me veía a mi mismo en un lugar oscuro y lo que parecía una luz a la que me acercaba, al ver esa luz sentí mis ojos arder los cerré con fuerza y escuche una voz llamándome

- _¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Por favor despierte! ¡No me deje sola!_ –escuchaba un grito desesperado casi suplicante, luego fueron remplazados por unos sollozos que parecían recriminadores- _¡Usted me dijo que no estaría sola! ¡Me-me prometió que nunca estaría sola!_

Eso me hizo reaccionar, nunca había fallado a mi palabra y no empezaría ahora por algo tan insignificante como morir… bueno no tan insignificante, pero de todos modos me rehusaba a fallarle.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente incluso hacer eso me causaba un gran cansancio, y la vi, llorando abiertamente sobre mi pecho sin importarle mancharse con mi sangre. Al principio la imagen era borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue tornando más nítida hasta quedar impecable la figura frente a mí. En esos momentos debí darme cuenta de que había algo raro pero tenia otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Por favor no me deje –decía ella casi en susurros.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que yo tenía intención de dejarte –le dijo el rubio en voz baja por el cansancio pero suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

La pequeña (aclaremos de nuevo, esto ocurrió tres meses después de lo sucedido en el prologo así que ambos aun tienen seis años a pesar de usar un henge y trajes y mascaras Anbu para ocultar su apariencia y edad) morena se congelo al momento de escuchar esa voz que por un momento creyó que no volvería a escuchar. Se levanto y giro lentamente en la dirección en que la escucho.

Al principio su expresión, ya que se había quitado la mascara, era de sorpresa e incredulidad, que luego fueron remplazadas por una gran felicidad al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a salir incontrolablemente mientras ella se arrojaba sobre su pecho a sollozar, esto le hizo emitir un quejido por que hace nada se había estado desangrando por ese mismo lugar, al notar esto la morena se aparto de inmediato.

-No creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente –le dijo el rubio al tiempo que se sentaba y apoyaba una mano tras de si para apoyarse. En ese momento le pareció que no debió levantarse, ya que aun estaba herido y muy cansado, de hecho sentía que se cansaba más por minutos, debía descansar pero antes necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien así que dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la observo fijamente en busca de alguna lesión o algo por el estilo, después de un minuto tras el que le pareció ella estaba bien, incluso sus reservas de chakra se veían normales…

¡¿Dije sus reservas de chakra se veían normales?! Ahí me di cuenta que tenía el sharingan activo. No lo había utilizado mucho desde el encuentro con Itachi, solo para probar como usarlo y para mostrarle a Saya en lo que se centraría nuestro entrenamiento más tarde. En especial no lo usaba por que desde que lo adquirí note como casi de inmediato mis ojos se enceguecían aun más cuando activaba el Mangekyou. Con mis técnicas de percepción sabia que aun ciego podía pasar como si no lo estuviera tanto en una pelea como en la vida, pero si quería enseñarle a Saya como pelear con él debía conservarlos así que decidí no usarlos hasta que llegara el momento de entrenarla en ese momento los usaría al máximo sin importar que me quedara ciego.

Aun sin entender porque estaba activo si yo no lo active, me percate de que era por eso que me cansaba tanto siquiera abrir los ojos, en ese momento también me percate de otras dos cosas, uno veía todo más claro desde que los abrí y dos las cosas se veían de manera diferente de hecho no se veían así desde la noche que lo obtuve, en ese momento me percate también de la mirada de Saya, note que me estaba mirando con sorpresa y algo de miedo reprimido. Lo único lógico que se me ocurrió fue averiguar por que de manera directa.

Saque el espejo que llevaba como parte del equipo, a diferencia de Gai yo siempre me aseguro de llevar lo necesario, y los vi, ahí estaban mis ojos con el Mangekyou Sharingan activo, eso lo explicaba todo, la forma en que veía las cosas, el cansancio por el consumo de chakra y el miedo de Saya ella vio esos ojos asesinar a su familia y aunque le había explicado por que tuvo que ocurrir eso ella aun no lo aceptaba del todo, era obvio después de todo aun era una niña. Al darme cuenta de esto me cerré los ojos y me concentre con fuerza en relajarme, cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos para mirar el espejo eran de nuevo azules, respire tranquilo antes de observar a Saya relajar su expresión de nuevo, y después de eso me desmaye por el cansancio de todo aquel día que me golpeo de frente en ese momento.

Desperté unas horas después en un campamento improvisado dentro de una cueva, al parecer en ese lugar había varias cuevas como las que usaron los akatsukis para refugiarse y ella me llevo a una. La ubique frente a una fogata preparando unas perdices.

Me tranquilizo verla en buen estado, así que me puse a pensar detenidamente lo que antes no tuve tiempo.

-El Mangekyou Sharingan –Interrumpió Itachi.

-Exacto –apunto el rubio.

Este era diferente. Primero que nada estaba el hecho de que mis ojos recuperaron la visibilidad que tenían antes de adquirido y ya no enceguecía. Segundo, porque se activo solo, y ¿en qué momento lo hizo?

En ese momento escuche un grito ahogado, me gire y note que provenía de Saya que se dio cuenta de que desperté. Se acerco lentamente como cerciorándose de que no era una ilusión o algo parecido.

-Se encuentra bien Naruto-sama –dijo la morena en un tono apenas mayor a un susurro.

"Naruto-sama ¿desde cuándo me llama así? Pensándolo mejor ¿desde cuándo me habla?" –pensé.

-Estoy bien Saya-chan –respondí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Era patente que había estado llorando un tiempo y que había dejado de hacerlo hace poco, seguramente por preocupación, eso me sorprendió desde que nos conocimos casi no me hablaba y yo también me había hecho a la idea de que así seria en el futuro por lo que decidí no prestarle mayor atención o a lo que ella sintiera.

Por un momento casi sonrió con ironía, ¡acababa de arriesgar mi vida, si no es que más, por una total desconocida!

-Me alegro –dijo ella devolviéndome una calida sonrisa que demostraba que era sincera, al tiempo que se acercaba con un plato de alimento. Se arrodillo junto a mí y empezó a darme de comer.

Yo estaba demasiado cansado hasta para reclamar que podía alimentarme solo, cosa que obviamente no podía hacer. Apenas si podía moverme.

Cuando termine la perdiz, que debo admitir estaba muy buena, ella coloco el plato a un costado y se quedo observándome perecía temer que si apartaba la vista desaparecería.

A pesar de que no era un silencio incomodo decidí romperlo preguntando algo que aun no tenía claro.

-Saya ¿Qué paso cuando me desmaye por el desangre? –le pregunte.

Ella se tenso de repente, y sus ojos temblaban como si recordara algo tan horrible como la masacre de su clan.

-Yo…yo no supe bien que hacer, me acerque a usted… y…y aplique chakra curativo sobre su herida para cerrarla –dijo ella de forma nerviosa.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a usar técnicas curativas? –la interrumpí

-El tercero arreglo que me enseñaran lo básico cuando usted salio a su primera misión rango A y se ausento por una semana –me explico

-Ya veo, por favor continua.

-So-solo conocía las ba-bases por suerte la herida era pe-pequeña y solo dejo una-una cicatriz –dijo hipando por el llanto- cuando paro el sangrado… -se paro de repente como si no quisiera o no pudiera continuar.

-Sigue –le pedí.

-Cuando paro el sangrado –continuo despacio- revise sus signos, y no había nada…ni pulso, ni latidos, nada –termino en un susurro.

En esta parte de la historia la expresión de Itachi en ese momento reflejaba lo que el rubio sintió en ese momento, de hecho era la misma expresión, absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Soka, así que estuve muerto, por un momento –dije más para mí que para ella pero me escucho.

-¡Fue por mi culpa! –Dijo ella en un tono mucho más alto- ¡nos encontraron por mi culpa! ¡Lo hirieron por mi culpa! Y…y…y gasto toda la energía que le hubiera ayudado a defenderse, para salvarme –termino completamente apenada- Si…si…si usted hubiera muerto, hubiera sido por…

-Hubiera sido por mi culpa –la interrumpí- hubiera sido por mi decisión –continué seriamente- Saya debes entender que cada quien es autor y redactor de su propia vida, cada quien toma sus decisiones y paga por ellas si fueron las equivocadas, hice lo que hice por que decidí darle prioridad a proteger tu vida antes de ver por la mía, es cierto que las decisiones de los demás pueden afectar lo que nos ocurra sin tenernos en cuenta, pero al final nosotros somos los que tomamos la decisión clave que afecta nuestra existencia.

Ella se quedo en silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras del rubio, hasta que este la saco de sus pensamientos al hablarle.

-Te lo agradezco -le dijo, la chica volteo a verle sin entender muy bien de que hablaba- por la comida, estuvo deliciosa –agrego el rubio mientras la chica se ruborizaba un poco- ahora descansa, mañana partimos de vuelta a Konoha, ya obtuvimos la información que queríamos.

-Pero, usted necesita descansar –le dijo la pelinegra casi indignada por la falta de consideración que le daba el rubio a su recuperación.

-Y que crees que estoy haciendo –le dijo el rubio con tranquilidad- descanso ahora para partir mañana, y tú debes hacer lo mismo.

-Y cree que con un día, no un día no ¡con unas horas! ¿Estará listo para viajar? –le pregunto la morena casi con enojo frente a lo que para ella era una total falta de sentido común.

-Más me vale –dijo con tono divertido- porque no podemos quedarnos aquí ni un minuto más –agrego un poco más serio- con esos dos rondando cerca seria tonto quedarse. Debemos partir mañana y alejarnos de aquí ya que los ninjas de la roca también serian un problema, en cuanto lleguemos a Konoha empezaremos tú entrenamiento de lucha, despertaremos tu Sharingan y te enseñare como usarlo.

-Hai –dijo ella de inmediato comprendiendo el porque de la prisa, además ella quería aprender a defenderse para no volver a darle problemas a su maestro, pero aun había algo que la incomodaba y debía saberlo- ¿Naruto-sama? –dijo ella para llamar su atención una vez el giro un poco su cabeza para dar a entender que la escuchaba continuo- ¿Por qué activo el Mangekyou Sharingan? me había dicho que era peligroso y aun así no entiendo por que lo activo cuando ya estábamos a salvo.

-Yo no lo active –dijo el rubio directamente- se activo solo, y no estoy seguro del porque aun, pero lo descubriré –agrego antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad- ahora duerme que necesitaremos energías para mañana- acabo diciéndole para que dejara de preguntar cosas para las que no tenia respuestas ni energía para pensar en respuestas.

-¡Hai! –dijo la chica antes de recostarse y cubrirse con su saco de dormir.

El rubio solo sonrió satisfecho por esta nueva actitud de su "pupila" antes de quedarse dormido.

 _Fin del Relato de Naruto_

-En el camino de regreso practique con la técnica para ver en que diferenciaba, y averigüe lo que ya te dije de ella, después de pensar mucho en ello di con que se activo en el momento en que Saya dijo que morí… al ver aquella luz.

-¿Crees qué realmente llegaste al cielo? –le pregunto Itachi con burla.

-Solo se lo que te acabo de contar, tú dime ¿qué crees? –Respondió el rubio- de todos modos la clave es que hice lo opuesto a lo que tú hiciste. En lugar de matar a mi mejor amigo para obtener más poder, sacrifique mi vida por alguien que apenas conocía sin esperar obtener nada.

-Por ridículo que parezca tiene sentido –argumento Itachi- pero si lo que dices es cierto, eso también recupero tus ojos que estaban malditos por obtener su poder de los míos.

-Una ventaja inesperada para un error no calculado –contesto sereno Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió el Uchiha.

-Veras Itachi, cuando yo tome tu sangre para poder utilizar el sharingan no quería el Mangekyou –le explico el jinchuuriki- solo la técnica base y como usarla para pasarle ese conocimiento a Saya. Pero al tomar tu sangre mi sharingan se activo en el ultimo nivel de desarrollo, y con los recuerdos y sensaciones de cuando asesinaste a Shisui, el Mangekyou Sharingan se activo por si solo.

-Ya veo, y para activar el de ella… ¿hiciste que la chica se sacrificara por ti?-cuestiono Itachi.

Naruto giro bruscamente para ver a Itachi con furia, ¿cómo podía siquiera sugerir que él hubiera hecho eso?

-Solo era una pregunta –se defendió Itachi

-En primera –comenzó Naruto con gravedad- yo nunca quise que ella obtuviera ese poder, siempre lo vi como una maldición y no quería que ella la llevara. En segunda, aún cuando encontré un método en el que hubiera sido una bendición, este la arriesgaba a ella y no la hubiera puesto en peligro ni por un segundo a no ser que ella lo decidiera así. Y en tercera ¿en realidad me crees tan bastardo como para manipular una situación de manera tan retorcida como lo harían Madara u Orochimaru?

-Lo siento –se disculpo Itachi ante el peso de las palabras del rubio.

-además no hubiera servido que me salvara a mi, tenia que ser alguien que no significara mucho para ella y eso complicaba mucho planear todo como para querer perder tiempo en hacerlo –agrego el rubio.

Itachi sufrió una caída estilo anime ante esto último, así que de verdad lo había pensado y le soltó un sermón solo por preguntar.

-Bueno, en realidad ya no importa –dijo el rubio una vez Itachi se hubo recuperado de cómo le tomo el pelo- el hecho es que ella puede volverse tan poderosa como Madara.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –pregunto el moreno.

-¿yo qué? –pregunto el rubio sin comprender.

-Cuanto poder vas a acumular antes de estar satisfecho

-A mi no me interesa el poder, jamás lo pedí, pero me vi en la necesidad de obtenerlo.

-La técnica que usaste para tomar mi línea de sangre ¿Cuántas veces la has usado? –pregunto mucho más serio el Uchiha

El rubio entendió por donde iba el asunto, era claro que a Itachi le preocupaba lo que alguien pudiera hacer con ese poder y empezaba a desconfiar, Naruto pensó que era mejor dejar claro ese asunto de una vez.

-Contando cuando tome tu sharingan –comenzó calmadamente- la eh utilizado dos veces, aquella fue la primera, Kyuubi solo me había hablado de esa técnica, pero en ese momento me pareció una buena oportunidad para probarla, uno porque me seria de utilidad para entrenar a Saya y dos porque me serviría cuando inevitablemente tuviera que pelear con Madara.

-¿Y la segunda? –Pregunto Itachi aun desconfiado.

Naruto simplemente regreso a verlo y parpadeo dos veces, ante su mirada los ojos de Itachi mostraban tal sorpresa que ni siquiera pudo argumentar nada.

-Esa fue la segunda, y antes de que preguntes solo te diré que tuve mis motivos para tomar esa técnica –dijo el ojiazul en tono aburrido.

-¿Cómo se que aun puedo confiar en ti? –Le pregunto Itachi al tiempo que activaba su sharingan como precaución. Esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

-No debes preocuparte –dijo el rubio simplemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si yo quisiera algo más que lo que te eh dicho –dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que regresaba a ver a Itachi con el Mangekyou Sharingan activo en todo su poder- en este momento tú estarías amenazando mis planes y por ello tendría que matarte, y como obviamente no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo, estarías muerto, así que ¿para que preocuparse de lo que yo pudiera hacer después? ¿No crees?

Ante estas palabras Itachi se quedo estático, ya que si tenia que pelear con él no tenia oportunidad, estaba el hecho de que casi no le quedaba chakra como para activar su propia técnica, y aunque lo hiciera la de Naruto era claramente superior, podía sentir el poder que emanaba, en ese momento pudo sentir como empezaba a sudar frío por lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Jajajajajaja, no-puedo-creer-que-hallas-caído –le decía el rubio entre carcajadas mientras trataba de retener el aire- deberías haber visto tu cara Jajajajajaja.

Itachi parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo último, luego de un momento cerró los ojos con un gesto de molestia mientras le palpitaba una vena en su frente, al tiempo que desenfundaba su katana.

-¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A JUGAR BROMAS PAYASO!

Un minuto después estaba Naruto robándose un chichón enorme en su cabeza. Ambos habían desactivado el doujutsu.

-¡Es que acaso nunca voy a encontrar un Uchiha que tenga sentido del humor! –se quejaba el ojiazul.

-No exageres solo te golpee con el reverso de la hoja –le decía Itachi al tiempo que revisaba que su preciada katana no hubiera sufrido una abolladura en la piedra que tenia Naruto por cabeza y la volvía a guardar en su funda- ¿Por que esa técnica? –le pregunto Itachi volviendo a su semblante serio de antes.

-Fue el regalo de una amiga –le contesto el rubio.

-Menudo regalo –argumento el moreno.

-Y menuda amiga –le aseguro el rubio- _me pregunto como estará_ –pensó para si el jinchuuriki.

-Te puedo pedir algo –dijo Itachi tras una pausa.

-Ero-sennin se llevo todo mi dinero para su "viaje de investigación" –dijo el rubio automáticamente.

-No me refería a eso –dijo el Uchiha con la vena nuevamente en su frente –además ¿Yo cuándo te eh pedido dinero?

-Lo siento –se disculpo el rubio.

-Por cierto que tipo de investigación –pregunto curioso el moreno por el trabajo del sannin de los sapos.

-De la que involucra chicas en toalla –contesto el rubio sin ánimo.

-Ah, bueno volviendo al otro tema –dijo tomando su postura seria de nuevo.

-Si claro, de que se trata –pregunto Naruto interesado por lo que podría querer el Uchiha mayor.

-Es sobre el método que descubriste –comenzó el moreno con su expresión normal, o sea sin expresión alguna- según lo que dices no solo es capaz de activar el Mangekyou Sharingan sin maldecirlo, sino que también recupera uno que haya sido activado erróneamente ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres intentarlo? Ahora que sabes de qué se trata no lograrías un acto completamente altruista –le explico, pero tras ver que la expresión del Uchiha era la misma continuo- pero, no era eso lo que tenías en mente ¿verdad?

-El mió… es ya caso perdido, moriré en alrededor de un año no tiene caso acumular más poder.

-Entonces

-Es acerca de Sasuke –le explico el moreno

El Uzumaki empezó a entender por donde iba todo y no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

-Eso… seria mucho más complicado, recuerda en lo que se ah convertido –le dijo el rubio eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras- no estoy seguro de que encontremos suficiente bondad en él para que haga algo como sacrificarse y por un desconocido.

-No quiero que le ayudes a obtener ese poder directamente –dijo el Uchiha esto confundió al rubio por lo que espero para que terminara de explicarse- quiero que regreses a mi hermano y que uses ese método para probar si realmente se reivindico, si lo hizo será merecedor de eso, ya que tras la pelea que tendremos, le pasare mi poder y empezara a enceguecer como yo. Te necesito para que lo ayudes a evitar que se quede ciego.

-No te refieres solo a sus ojos cierto –cuestiono el Uzumaki con semblante serio.

-No, no solo a sus ojos –confirmo Itachi- ahora mismo y desde que decidió marcharse con Orochimaru el ya estaba ciego por conseguir poder, debe aprender a ver que lo que realmente importa estaba delante de su nariz.

-¿Y si no supera la prueba? –podía presentarse esa situación y el rubio tenia que preguntar.

-Solo dale una oportunidad cuando creas que este listo, si no la supera entonces las consecuencias llegaran por si mismas, y él deberá afrontarlas –finalizo Itachi.

-Itachi, hay algo más que me preocupa –dijo el rubio sin mirar al Uchiha directamente- ¿Qué pasara si Sasuke se entera de lo que realmente paso esa noche, del porque asesinaste al clan?

-El no debe saberlo nunca –dijo Itachi de forma casi amenazante.

-La verdad inevitablemente sale a flote tarde o temprano Itachi, debes considerar lo que pasara si eso ocurre –le dijo el Uzumaki seriamente.

-…..

-Sabes que tengo razón –le dijo el rubio al ver que Itachi no hallaba un argumento.

-Si, generalmente es así, pero lo que pasara si se entera no será nada bueno, de eso puedes estar seguro –argumento moreno.

-En el peor de los casos se volvería contra Konoha –razono el rubio- e intentaría asesinar a los miembros del consejo.

A Itachi se le ensombreció la mirada solo de pensarlo, de pensar que después de tantos sacrificios su hermano arrojaría a la basura, todo por lo que él lucho.

-Si se diera el caso tenemos un respaldo, como bien dijiste una vez, "una semilla para renacer el clan en la sombras y una en la luz" –expuso después de un momento Itachi.

-Y ahora ambas semillas están en la oscuridad –agrego el rubio con tristeza.

-No, la semilla que creció en la oscuridad siempre fue mi tonto hermano, y tú lo sabías ¿cierto? –Pregunto de manera suspicaz el Uchiha al rubio.

Este desvió la mirada de manera culpable.

-Pero al menos hubo una semilla en la luz, por así decirlo –acabo el Uchiha.

Naruto regreso a verlo confundido, desde un principio supuso que los Uchiha deberían resurgir desde la oscuridad, le dijo aquello a Itachi para asegurar su cooperación en el momento. Además ¿qué semilla en la luz?

-¿Te refieres a Saya? –preguntó.

-La luz puede interpretarse de diferente forma –le dijo Itachi

-Insinúas que yo soy la luz –pregunto de manera divertida el rubio pero Itachi solo permaneció en silencio y asintió haciendo que el rubio se quedara perplejo por un momento.

-El camino por el que la guiaste es más brillante que el que hubiera seguido cualquier Uchiha hasta hoy, si el clan resurge con ella y sus descendientes bajo sus enseñanzas, que en cierta forma serían también las tuyas puesto que tú la entrenaste, harían que fuera el clan que me hubiera gustado que fuera. Poderoso pero no arrogante ni orgulloso al punto de la autodestrucción.

-Gracias, pero te recuerdo que fue ella la que tomo cada decisión –argumento el rubio un tanto azorado por el respeto que al parecer le tenia el Uchiha.

-Si, pero tu la guiaste y le enseñaste a elegir bien, de que otro modo pudo obtener esos ojos, solo siguiendo tus mismos pasos o me equivoco –le pregunto el moreno mirándolo fijamente.

-Eso lo hizo porque aprendió mi terquedad –puntualizo el ojiazul- para resumirlo tuvimos una misión cuatro años después de yo obtuviera estos ojos, debíamos encontrar y detener a un grupo de criminales rang era una misión anbu, pasamos por una aldea y nos separamos para reunir información. Al cabo de dos horas no la encontré en el punto de reunión así que fui a buscarla, localice su chakra en el bosque lejos de la aldea, y estaba muy débil, corrí todo lo que pude cuando llegue ya no lo sentía, la busque con la vista y halle su cuerpo sin signos vitales en un claro con muestras de lucha tanto en su cuerpo como en el lugar y seis cuerpos muertos de los criminales que buscábamos y una chica de unos veinte años temblando de miedo cerca de unos arbustos. No me preocupe por ella, use los jutsus médicos que aprendí en la aldea para hacer reaccionar a su corazón, por suerte aun estaba a tiempo de hacerla volver y resulto, ella empezó a respirar así que me gire hacia la chica y tras un momento, que fue lo que tomo que se calmara, le pedí que me contara lo que paso. Dos de ellos habían intentado secuestrarla para llevarla como "diversión" Saya los sorprendió y los siguió, no fue por mi porque habría perdido tiempo, los alcanzo y asesino pero en la batalla aparecieron los otros cuatro y se torno tan violento que ella recibió demasiado daño, al asesinarlos solo regreso a ver a la joven y le dijo "ya estas a salvo" y luego callo inconsciente.

-Entonces sin duda es tu aprendiz –le dijo Itachi con sorna, el rubio solo bufo-¿No lo vez? De haber sido entrenada por los Uchiha nunca habría tenido ese instinto de proteger a los demás a costa de su vida.

-Bueno dejando eso aparte –prosiguió el rubio- te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría si alguien ajeno a los siete que sabemos lo que paso esa noche lo averiguara y se lo dijera a Sasuke.

-¿Quién podría hacer eso? –inquirió el moreno

-Madara –contesto el rubio con gravedad.

Itachi no supo que responder a esto, era cierto si alguien podía llegar a saber algo de esto ese era Madara.

-Haré algo respecto a él –dijo tras meditarlo un momento.

-Y si eso no funciona –pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

-Entonces lo dejare todo en tus manos –Le contesto Itachi y ante la mirada de sorpresa del rubio continuo- Si llega a suceder lo peor, quiero que hagas lo que juzgues apropiado, prométemelo.

-Esta bien –le respondió tras una larga pausa y al ver que la mirada de Itachi aun se mantenía en él prosiguió-Te prometo que si llega a pasar lo peor haré todo lo que este en mis manos para salvaguardar a Konoha y a tú hermano.

-Gracias

Naruto se giro en dirección a Saya y activo nuevamente sus ojos para revisarla, tras un momento.

-Parece que su chakra se esta recuperando rápido, dentro de poco despertara y podremos irnos a buscar a Jiraiya para volver a Konoha.

-Ya son más de dos años desde que te fuiste –menciono Itachi- ahora podrías dejar caer tú cubierta tienes la excusa perfecta.

-Solo que si lo hiciera el consejo estaría encima mió –le contesto el rubio- y aunque no –continuo- presionarían a la abuela para darme solo misiones de rango S "por el bien de la aldea" –argumento con molestia- mientras que si solo demuestro una ligera mejora me tomaran mas en serio, si pero tendré tiempo de hallar a tú hermano y cuidar a Saya.

-A mi manera de ver ella no necesita que la cuiden –dijo el moreno recordando la pelea que tuvieron- y respecto a mi hermano, no creo que con la fachada de Naruto Uzumaki logres mucho… pero talvez si con la de Namikaze.

-Yo tampoco lo creo –admitió el ojiazul- pero le dije a Sakura que lo traería, se lo dije como Uzumaki y debo tratar de cumplir con esa promesa así, claro que ese es el plan A.

-¿Y el plan B? –cuestiono Itachi

-Agotar todos los planes hasta llegar al plan Z, que es el que me sugeriste –explico el rubio sonriendo.

Itachi solo suspiro cansado ya intuía que ese era su plan pero creía que el lo hacia para darle demasiadas largas a un asunto que no quería enfrentar.

-La verdad inevitablemente sale a flote tarde o temprano –le dijo Itachi de repente.

-Mejor tarde aun estoy pensando en una buena excusa –le respondió el rubio sin darle importancia.

-¡Es que tienes que tener una respuesta para todo! –le espeto Itachi molesto, él ni siquiera supo como refutar esa frase y el rubio lo hizo como si fuera una broma.

-¿Acaso esperas una disculpa? –le pregunto el rubio con tranquilidad.

-Olvídalo, de todos modos, sabes que tendrás que decirles a tus amigos quien eres en realidad, ¿por qué quieres aplazarlo tanto? –cuestiono el moreno.

-Uno, no tengo que decirles quien soy, eso ya lo saben, sino como soy realmente –le corrigió el rubio sin inmutarse- y dos ya te lo dije cuando tenga una buena excusa.

-Te preocupa su reacción –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- en casi diez años nunca vi y no creí ver el día en que te preocupara algo aparte de la perdida innecesaria de vidas inocentes.

-En primera la perdida de vidas inocentes siempre es innecesaria –le dijo el rubio en voz baja- y en segundo, lo que me preocupe no es tú asunto –termino en un tono amenazante que hizo que a Itachi se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca aunque disimulo su expresión perfectamente- cuando el momento llegue haré lo que siempre hago, actuare acorde a la situación –agrego el rubio mucho más serio tras una pausa al ver que Itachi no desistiría hasta tener una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Espero que te vaya bien –le deseo sinceramente- yo ya debo irme, adiós –concluyo mientras desaparecía envuelto en cuervos.

-Te deseo lo mismo viejo amigo –dijo el rubio al aire al tiempo que se giraba hacia Saya que ya empezaba a despertar.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Tras un minuto de estar en silencio recordando, la morena se preocupo por la falta de reacción del rubio.

-Naruto-sama ¿se encuentra bien? –dijo en tono preocupado

Naruto no respondió solo hizo unos sellos de manos y apareció un bunshin suyo.

-Tienes razón Saya-chan, hace tiempo que no paso por casa, iré esta noche solo necesito revisar unas cosas y estaré ahí en una hora –le dijo a la joven cuyo rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

-Iré a prepararlo todo –dijo con una leve reverencia ante la que Naruto hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Ya te dije un millón de veces que paso esa tontería cuando estamos en Otto por que no me queda de otra pero cuando estamos a solas no la hagas –le dijo el rubio un poco exasperado- ¿acaso quieres que te lo ordene? –le preguntó en un tono mucho más tranquilo a modo de broma.

-Lo-lo siento –se disculpó antes de hacer un sello y desaparecer en una sombra.

Naruto solo suspiro y regreso a ver a su clon con el sharingan activo, luego de un momento dijo.

-Perece que tienes suficiente chakra resistirás cualquier cosa excepto un golpe de muerte en ese caso desaparecerás, ahora si pasa algo relevante te ocultas y desapareces, yo llegare de inmediato. Por cierto elude a Sakura todo el tiempo que me suplas –le dijo al bunshin antes de hacerle una seña con la cabeza para que se retirara a dormir y esperara a mañana- bien ahora…

Se fue detrás del sofá puso su mano debajo de el y lo levanto sobre su cabeza como si fuera una pluma, debajo de este no había nada, Naruto hizo un sello con su mano y esta empezó a brillar luego solo toco el suelo y apareció una trampilla la abrió y saco un bulo te tela, debajo se veía un gran cofre cerrado, cerró la trampilla, hizo un sello y la trampilla desapareció, luego se levanto y se dispuso a irse cuando noto que aun llevaba el sofá en la mano sobre su cabeza, giro los ojos y lo coloco donde estaba, luego desato el bulto.

Eran un chaleco, unos pantalones, unas botas, unos guantes sin dedos de cuero y una gabardina como la de Hibiki pero con capucha, todo negro con una mascara Anbu negra de zorro con detalles en oro y agujeros que dejaban ver claramente sus ojos. Se lo coloco todo apago la luz salio a la oscuridad y desapareció.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Planes**

Rápidamente recorrió el espacio que lo separaba de su destino evitando ser detectado por las unidades Anbu que recorrían la aldea por la noche asegurándose de que no hubiera nada extraño rondando, era irónico que no pudieran dar con lo único extraño esa noche.

Le era tan habitual esquivarlas que sin darse cuenta llego a su destino "La Mansión Hyuuga" se detuvo un momento para ocultarse y sondear las presencias del lugar con su chakra, esto era un tanto más complicado que "pasear" de noche por la aldea, los guardias aquí poseían una visión privilegiada gracias a su línea de sangre pero sin activarlo no lo veían todo con precisión así que debía saber donde estaban todos y en el momento en el que se abriera un camino en su punto ciego tendría un segundo para atravesarlo.

Por suerte conocía bien las rondas de los guardias y sabia el momento justo cuando entrar al sentir la actual posición de los guardias dedujo que faltaban unos cinco minutos para la brecha, era tiempo más que suficiente para tratar otro asunto con su más antiguo compañero.

Cerro los ojos un momento y se concentro en dejar todo fuera de sí, al abrirlos estaba parado frente a la reja de un zorro de nueve colas que lo miraba como si le molestara su presencia, esto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, siempre lo miraba así.

 _ **-¿Qué demonios quieres esta vez mocoso? –Pregunto el demonio con aburrimiento.**_

-Ya deberías saberlo –le contesto con seriedad el rubio- desde que el sello se distendió hace trece años, puedes ver y oír lo que sucede a mi alrededor, supongo que escuchaste mi charla con Sasuke, así que deberías saber el motivo de mi visita.

 _ **-Si te refieres a algo sucedido el día de hoy no me eh enterado de nada, estaba durmiendo –le contesto el demonio sin modificar su expresión y bostezando abiertamente.**_

El rubio se quedo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que estabas durmiendo? –le pregunto con una vena en su frente.

 _ **-No pongas esa cara mocoso que no te queda –le dijo el Kyuubi calmado- además que esperabas después de todo hace más de seis meses que no me pides ni siquiera chakra eh estado aburrido –le espeto el zorro molesto.**_

-Esta bien ya no te enojes –le calmo el rubio- _"que carácter"_ –pensó.

 _ **-Escuche eso mocoso –le advirtió el demonio mucho más molesto**_

-¿Ah así que ahora si estas prestando atención no bola de pelos? –le espeto el muchacho que ya estaba molesto también.

 _ **-¡MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE! –le grito el Kyuubi al tiempo que sacaba una garra de chakra a través de los barrotes, envolvía a Naruto con ella y lo arrastraba a su jaula.**_

Treinta minutos más tarde… (Aclaremos que dentro de la mente de Naruto el tiempo pasa de manera diferente)

-Bien ahora a lo que vine, necesitamos hablar –le dijo el rubio que tenia hinchada la mejilla y dos chichones en la cabeza.

Naruto sabía que esas heridas solo serian visibles en su yo interior ya que al entrar separaba este de su yo físico para que no se sintiera lo que pasara "allí" dentro, sin contar con que el de afuera tenía la misma presencia que una roca, así que no lo detectarían. Pero de todas formas le dolían.

 _ **-¿Acerca de que? ¿Del problema con tu "amigo" Uchiha? –le pregunto el enorme zorro del que solo se veía su rostro en el que se podía apreciar que tenía un ojo cerrado por una hinchazón y el colmillo derecho roto que le estaba creciendo de nuevo.**_

-No, lo de Sasuke esta arreglado quiera él o no, es el otro asunto lo que me preocupa –dijo el rubio con un tono claramente preocupado.

 _ **-La guerra con las aldeas de la lluvia y de la niebla –dijo el zorro con voz baja- aun no veo lo que te preocupa, es cierto que con Pein al frente sería fácil para la lluvia acabar con Konoha pero con tu poder actual y el mío podrías acabar con ambas aldeas y sus dirigentes en poco tiempo, ni siquiera Madara podría ahora con nosotros.**_

-Madara y Pein son una cosa pero… -comenzó el rubio pensativo- para ganar la guerra en el campo de batalla deberé acabar con al menos dos mil ninjas de cada aldea, con esas bajas y sin sus lideres las aldeas vecinas los atacaran y los destruirán. Los sectores cercanos a esas aldeas son muy hostiles, acabaran también con las mujeres y los niños –acabo con un claro tono de tristeza.

 _ **-No se puede ganar todas mocoso, así es la guerra –le dijo el zorro con indiferencia hacia la muerte de esos "humanos"- alguien tiene que morir.**_

-¿Alguien? –murmuro el muchacho con la mirada baja- ¡SE PERDERAN MÁS DE DIEZ MIL VIDAS Y TÚ DICES ALGUIEN! –Le grito el chico furioso- ¡ESA TAL VEZ SEA UNA MARCA PARA TI, PERO YO NO SOY NINGUN DEMONIO!

 _ **-No, no eres un demonio –contesto el Kyuubi con una voz tranquila- eres de una especie mucho peor. Por si no te has dado cuenta son las decisiones y la ambición de los humanos las que destruirán esas vidas y esas aldeas, no las mías ni tampoco las tuyas y, me perdonaras, ¿una marca? ¡ACASO CREES QUE HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN MOCOSO, YO SOLO LES PAGO A LOS HUMANOS EN RESPUESTA A COMO TRATAN INUTILMANTE DE DESTRUIRME! –Agrego furioso el kitsume- no les doy ni mucho menos de lo que merecen, si no los matara yo se matarían ellos mismos así que para mi no hay mucha diferencia.**_

-Entonces te has rebajado a nuestro nivel –le contesto el rubio que ni se inmuto ante la furia del rey de los bijuu, esto fue un golpe bajo para el kitsume que regreso a verlo con furia a lo que el rubio agrego tranquilamente- ¿no es eso lo que has hecho? –Pregunto- emular el comportamiento humano de odiar.

El zorro solo se quedo contemplando al humano frente a él en silencio por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _ **-Jajajajajajajajajajaja –empezó a reírse siniestramente el gigantesco demonio después de una pausa- bien mocoso bien, sebes responder tanto con los puños como con las palabras, casi podría llegar a sentirme orgulloso por haberte entrenado. Es cierto, los demonios actuamos en pos de la destrucción por que emulamos el comportamiento humano del odio, una noción que aprendimos de ellos hace muchos milenios y ahora forma parte de nosotros.**_

-Yo también soy humano ¿porqué dices ellos y no ustedes? –cuestiono el rubio.

 _ **-Tu eres una especie aparte –explico el kitsume- cuando los demonios intentamos entender a los humanos nos topamos con un porcentaje de ellos que no conocían el odio, sus crías, ellos no entendían este concepto hasta aprenderlo de sus progenitores, y entonces se volvían odiosos humanos también. Ya que para nosotros esa era la característica principal de los humanos decidimos catalogar tanto a las crías como a los humanos que nunca alcanzaron esta etapa, como una sub-especie aparte, como cachorros –termino su explicación el dios del fuego.**_

-¿Es por eso que me llamas mocoso? –pregunto interesado el rubio.

 _ **-En parte por eso y en parte por que eres un testarudo cabeza hueca –Agrego Kyuubi.**_

-Gracias por el cumplido –le respondió el rubio con una vena en la frente.

 _ **-De nada –le contesto el zorro con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz- pero dime que piensas hacer –agrego volviendo a su seriedad habitual- esta claro que no quieres destruir esas aldeas a pesar de ser enemigas.**_

-Las aldeas no son nuestras enemigas –le corrigió Naruto- sus dirigentes lo son.

 _ **-Es lo mismo –le espeto el zorro molesto.**_

-No, no lo es –le aseguro el ojiazul- solo tenemos que encargarnos de sus dirigentes, o sea de Madara y Pein, luego tomar control de las aldeas -explico con sencillez.

Al ver la mirada de incredulidad del zorro que decía claramente "¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?" decidió continuar.

-Un golpe de estado, por así llamarlo, como el que hizo Pein para apropiarse de la aldea de la lluvia, solo que en este yo peleare solo.

 _ **-La aldea de la lluvia ya esta aquí, planeas infíltrate en su campamento evadir a los guardias y matar a Pein –resumió el zorro- Aunque lo hicieras bien tendrías que matar a varios y eso no garantiza que los otros se rindan, ellos podrían decidir pelear por revancha y en ese caso tendrías que matarlos de todos modos.**_

-No planeo hacer eso, lo que voy a hacer es vencer a todo su ejercito, y después lo matare a él –le explico el rubio.

El zorro ahora si estaba confundido eso podía hacerlo en la batalla y aunque tomarlos por sorpresa en el campamento les daba incluso mejor oportunidad ya que no esperarían eso, ese no era el punto que el rubio trataba de evitar.

 _ **-Creí que no querías matarlos –cuestiono.**_

El rubio lo miro exasperado.

-Contéstame algo ¡¿Has estado durmiendo los últimos seis meses?! –le pregunto molesto.

 _ **-¡CLARO QUE NO! –contesto el zorro indignado- solo los últimos tres, como ya te dije estaba aburrido.**_

El rubio solo se le quedo viendo con una gota gigante en la nuca

-Pues si hubieras estado despierto sabrías que hace un mes desarrolle una nueva técnica.

 _ **-¿de qué clase? –pregunto curioso el bijuu**_

-De la clase que me permitirá incapacitar al ejército de Pein sin tener que matarlos –contesto el rubio.

 _ **-¿Cómo desarrollaste una técnica así?**_

-Basándome en el estilo de lucha de los Hyuuga –dijo simplemente.

 _ **-Pero esas técnicas también son mortales –argumento el zorro aun sin comprender.**_

-Ya te lo dije esta solo esta basada en su método de atacar a la red de chakra y a los puntos de chakra –le explico el rubio- básicamente se trata de con un golpe de puño suave atacar el centro de la red y hacer al enemigo expulsar de golpe todo su chakra. Ya lo eh probado, en un segundo todo el chakra es expulsado del cuerpo del oponente y este queda apenas conciente y sin poder moverse debido a la falta energía. El único problema es que este golpe requiere una gran cantidad de chakra para impulsar el chakra del enemigo fuera de él, al menos una cuarta parte de la fuerza del mismo, y no funcionara bien con alguien más fuerte que un jounin o un Anbu.

 _ **-Es todo lo que necesitas –le dijo el zorro- ya que a Pein y a Madara morirán de la peor manera posible –acabo con tono cruel.**_

-Si, supongo que para variar tienes razón –dijo el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _ **-Si claro que… ¡¿CÓMO QUE PARA VARIAR MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE?! –le grito el zorro mientras sacaba su garra otra vez y metía a Naruto de nuevo a la jaula.**_

Otros veinte minutos después…

-Bien ya tengo que irme nos vemos después –le dijo el rubio al tiempo que se retiraba, ahora tenia cuatro chichones y las ropas rasgadas.

 _ **-Nos veremos después mocoso –le contesto el zorro que ahora tenia ambos ojos cerrados con hinchazones y le faltaba todo el colmillo izquierdo**_

Mientras esto pasaba en la cabeza de nuestro héroe, en el exterior ya habían pasado cuatro minutos y medio y era momento de moverse.

Se levanto un poco espero a que los dos guardias principales voltearan en una esquina a la vez, trazo un sello con las manos y desapareció.

Reapareció en una ventana del segundo piso, la abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entro en la habitación. La habitación era grande, lujosamente amueblada, y con detalles finos, se fijo en la cama donde se veía una inquieta silueta moverse entre las sabanas, como si no pudiera dormir tranquila.

Hizo unos sellos y al terminar de sus manos salía una sombra en forma de cubo que creció hasta acaparar toda la habitación, luego de esto no se escucho ni el murmullo de una hoja fuera de la ventana.

Una vez hecho esto el rubio se acerco a la cama donde aquella silueta dormía inquieta, y se sentó en la orilla de la misma, se quedo viendo a la joven que dormía intranquila por un segundo al tiempo que retiraba su mascara, la chica era muy bella de piel blanca aterciopelada, y cabello largo y brillante color negro azulado y una figura muy desarrollada.

Alargo la mano para tocar el hombro de la chica mientras susurraba

-Hinata, Hinata-chan despierta

La chica lentamente abrió los aperlados ojos que al toparse con la persona que la despertó se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa, luego se abalanzo sobre él para abrasarlo y asegurarse de que no era un sueño.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Le dijo la ojiperla- estaba muy preocupada, escuche que desapareciste esta tarde.

-Si, creo que todos se enteraron de eso –dijo el rubio con cierto pesar- así que mañana seguramente tendré que soportar algunos molestos comentarios- termino recordando la excusa que dio y que seguro se esparciría entre sus compañeros.

-¿Pe-pero qué fue lo que te paso? –le pregunto la Hyuuga mientras soltaba rápidamente el abrazo con el rostro como semáforo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-La versión oficial… no quiero decírtela seguro Kiba estará mañana haciendo bromas al respecto –dijo el rubio un tanto irritado- pero la verdad es que Sasuke estuvo rondando la aldea, lo localice y lo perseguí cerca de una hora hasta alcanzarlo, luego tuvimos una platica y le propuse un trato, me dará su respuesta dentro de tres días.

Hinata solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, tanto a lo que había pasado como al hecho de que Naruto le tuviera la confianza de decírselo.

-El punto es Hinata que para lograr un trato con Sasuke debo decirle todo –continuo el jinchuuriki- pero esa no es la razón por la que vine, la razón es porque pronto necesitare de tu ayuda.

-T-tú sa-sabes que puedes contar conmigo Naruto-kun –le aseguro la joven.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, el hecho es que para evitar que se pierdan demasiadas vidas –comenzó dudoso- Yo tendré que intervenir en la pelea de manera seria.

-¿Te revelaras? –le pregunto

-No, planeo actuar sin que se den cuenta antes de que la lucha empiece, tengo cinco días para eso o al menos eso espero –le explico el rubio- pero para lograrlo usare la nueva técnica que me ayudaste a desarrollar, el golpe de paz lo recuerdas.

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo pero ese golpe aun tiene muchas fallas, funcionara con un oponente pero… contra mil… -reflexiono dudosa.

-Necesito que vengas mañana a la mansión y me ayudes a perfeccionarlo –le pidió el rubio de forma casi suplicante- tengo tres días.

-Pe-pero –la Hyuuga iba a decirle que eso parecía imposible pero al ver la determinación de Naruto ella misma se convenció de que se podía hacer- Ahí estaré –le aseguro.

-Genial, te espero mañana a las ocho, ah por cierto Saya-chan también nos acompañara –le dijo antes de liberar el escudo que los rodeaba abrir la ventana y desaparecer.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun –dijo al aire antes de recostarse con un leve rubor al recordar el encuentro a solas con el rubio. De repente se levanto violentamente al recordar lo último que dijo- Sa-Sa-Saya-chan también nos acompañara –repitió con un aura oscura a su alrededor, suspiro pesadamente antes de finalmente caer por el cansancio dormida, solo que ahora ya podía dormir tranquila.

Salir del recinto de los Hyuuga era mucho más fácil que entrar solo debía tener una salida libre por la ventana, acumulaba chakra en las piernas y daba un salto tan alto y veloz que en un momento ya estaba afuera sin que lo vieran.

Después de eso fue un paseo evitar los Anbu que patrullaban por la noche, había aprendido a evadirlos a los cinco años, en unos minutos estuvo en el muro exterior de la aldea, se percato en el momento que el guardia paso por ahí se paro de espaldas en la base del muro y salto hacia atrás haciendo un giro al llegar a la cima del muro. Cuando paso de aquí el guardia regreso a ver pero ya no encontró a nadie.

Prosiguió su camino con calma pero alerta, a partir de ese punto ya no debería toparse con nadie, pero nunca se sabe. Llego a una barda que parecía vieja con un letrero que decía "Área de entrenamiento Nº 113 clausurado prohibido el paso"

Al acercarse pudo sentir la energía de los sellos y barreras que el y el tercero colocaron ahí hace casi diez años, diez años en los que nadie que no debiera había dado con ese lugar. Camino por el perímetro de la barda hasta detenerse en un punto que era exactamente igual al resto de la misma.

Poso su mano en esta parte de la barda y murmuro, "Kai" ante el se disipo el genjutsu y apareció una enorme puerta de roble a cuyos costados se veían gruesos muros de roca todo de al menos quince metros de alto. Se mordió el pulgar con el fin de extraer un poco de su sangre y rápidamente la coloco en la puerta, un contorno más pequeño de tamaño rectangular de dos metros de alto por uno de ancho se abrió frente a el, luego de esto retiro su pulgar y la herida cerro, antes de que se cerrara atravesó la puerta.

Frente a él se extendía un largo camino de tabiques bordeado con piedras de rió, atravesando un gran jardín, e iluminado con muchas lámparas de noche estilo oriental, al final se hallaba una mansión cuyos detalles recordaban un poco a la mansión Hyuuga pero la estructura era muy diferente. Contaba con cuatro torres de cuatro pisos en cada una de las alas apuntando hacia cada punto cardinal, básicamente parecía otra muralla pero hecha de habitaciones y pasillos de dos pisos, y en cada esquina una torre, pasando de esta "muralla" por alguno de los dieciséis pasillos que la conectaban con el "interior" por llamarlo de alguna manera había una especie de parque con el suelo de tabique también con varias bancas, árboles y las mismas lámparas del camino de la entrada, este "parque" bordeaba una construcción parecida a la que los rodeaba pero más pequeña pero de tres pisos y sin torres. En el centro de lo que más que una mansión parecía un palacio estaba un lugar al que solo había una entrada la cual solo el chakra de Naruto mezclado con el de Kyuubi podía abrir, en el se encontraba un jardín con estanque con peces, rodeado por distintos tipos de árboles y arbustos tanto florales como frutales, y en el centro exacto había una pequeña capilla rodeada por nueve columnas con kanjis de sellado y escudo.

Este último lugar era reservado para su entrenamiento mental y sus batallas internas con Kyuubi, las cuales eran de tal magnitud que su chakra era liberado sin control y podía destruir todo a su alrededor, el entorno tranquilizante le ayudaba a encontrar paz antes de empezar esas luchas y dentro de la capilla las barreras eran tan fuertes que nada fuera de esas columnas podía ver o siquiera sentir lo que sucedía dentro de ellas.

El perímetro de los terrenos de la mansión era circular como en el bosque de la muerte a diferencia del perímetro de la mansión que era rectangular. Estos terrenos, salvo por el jardín que se extendía unos diez metros alrededor del camino de tabiques que llevaba a la entrada principal, estaban cubiertos por árboles. Todo el lugar incluidos terrenos debía tener un área de al menos la quinta parte del bosque de la muerte, o sea que habrían unos dos kilómetros desde el centro de la mansión hasta el muro exterior. Todo estaba protegido por una barrera impenetrable debajo del genjutsu y sobre el muro, incluso sobre el terreno mismo, esto haría parecer desde arriba que había árboles y en el interior se podía admirar el cielo sin problemas.

El rubio se quedo contemplando el lugar desde la entrada un momento, era cierto que no había pisado el lugar en tres años debido a diferentes circunstancias, y ahora que lo veía lo había dejado impresionado. Y pensar que hace seis años que había terminado de construirla.

Y pensar que todo eso comenzó como una prueba de resistencia.

 _¿Cómo y porque construyo la casa?_

Todo empezó luego de que obtuviera el Mangekyou Sharingan perfecto, intentaba probar adquirir habilidades diferentes a las de los ninjas copiándolas con el sharingan y perfeccionándolas con la práctica y los clones para hacerlo más rápido. Había descubierto que de esta forma podía incrementar aún más sus reservas de chakra, la práctica de otras actividades requería concentración y paciencia esto incrementaba su chi o energía espiritual, y el realizarlas constantemente era ejercicio físico para aumentar su ki o energía física. Comparado con el entrenamiento ninja, el chakra que se obtenía de esto era insignificante pero al hacerlo con los clones acumulaba eso multiplicado miles de veces. Al hacerlo así también verificaba cual era su limite de resistencia y el de sus clones, era lo que se podía llamar matar cuatro o cinco pájaros de un solo tiro.

Esto lo hizo también con otros propósitos, en la academia veía muchos niños que aprendían algo más aparte de pelear, como un modo de liberar estrés y hacer algo productivo con su energía así que decidió ponerlo en práctica.

Ya que quería algo que le sirviese, decido aprender como mejorar su casa, en ese entonces vivían en la cabaña que él construyo la noche que empezó todo, no era lujosa pero si bien construida, él sabia que Saya vivió en una casa con cierto grado de comodidad y aunque ella nunca se quejaba por nada se decidió a hacer una casa un poco más cómoda, o ese era el plan inicial.

Cuando salía de la aldea por una misión que siempre terminaba una semana antes de lo debido se dirigía a ciudades cercanas, usaba el sharingan para copiar el estilo y técnica de los constructores, Arquitectos y obreros que parecían tener mayor experiencia, luego de un día de hacer esto tomaba un trabajo en el lugar diciendo ser un ninja retirado y con sus clones ayudaba a terminar la obra.

Así no solo acumulaba la experiencia de mil trabajadores por una semana sino que también ganaba cien salarios extra por el trabajo. Hizo lo mismo por tres meses también estudio un el estilo de los carpinteros y talladores de madera y piedra. En ese tiempo trabajo construyendo desde casas normales hasta algunas mansiones para la realeza de varias naciones. Al cabo de tres meses obtuvo la experiencia de cientos de años de trabajo y el salario por décadas de trabajo que constituía una fortuna considerable

Aunque le pagaban solo una décima de lo que realmente trabajaba eso se lo había pedido al encargado de las finazas del lugar el trato era que el asistiría a cada empleado que hubiera, el salario del empleado se dividía pero solo le pagarían una décima parte de ese salario, lo hacía así por que no quería dejar desempleados a mil obreros, y como al final el trabajo era tan eficiente y rápido que siempre les daban un bono extra ese obrero se iba con más dinero del regular y él con una décima del total. No importaba ya que como no hacia eso por el dinero la paga en si era uno de los bonos extras, había otras ventajas inesperadas, como era el que los feudales para quienes trabajo al enterarse de que era de Konoha empezaron a pedir misiones solo a esa villa eso aparte de regalos que consistían en piezas de arte o cosas parecidas, otra era que los jefes lo trataban muy bien por ser un empleado muy valioso y aunque los empleados al principio no lo querían cerca por que pensaban que solo les venia a reducir su salario, después de trabajar con el lo apreciaban como a un buen amigo. Por petición suya los feudales y demás que pedían misiones a la villa por él solo le decían al Hokage que era por eso, el tercero estaba un poco renuente a que hiciera esto por que podía llamar mucho la atención pero cuando lo supo Naruto ya había conseguido suficiente experiencia y dejado de trabajar.

Cuando regreso a Konoha estuvo buscando el diseño que quería darle a su nueva casa, al principio pensó en hacerla como la antigua casa de Saya, como una de las del barrio Uchiha pero tras pensarlo se dio cuenta de que eso le podía traer malos recuerdos. Al final se decido por hacerla como en la casa de los Hyuuga, a pesar de que no le agradaban mucho, lo que aprendió en sus trabajos le hizo notar que ese estilo era único, y que valía la pena hacer una casa así.

Se llevo a Saya a su siguiente misión, durante el periodo en que Naruto se dedico a aprender sobre construcción dejo a Saya con un clon especial a cargo de su entrenamiento físico, salieron de Konoha por una semana dejando atrás cien clones sin que Saya se percatara. Cuando regresaron le dio la sorpresa y le explico el porque de su ausencia de tres meses, se lo explico para que no se sintiera desplazada. A ella le encanto la casa, era de dos pisos con un elegante tallado en la madera y un para de estatuas de zorros talladas en piedra en la entrada.

A pesar de que la casa le satisfacía, no había probado algo que necesitaba saber, algo que todos deben saber y que él no quería averiguar en el campo de batalla por los riesgos que implicaba, no para él sino para quien estuviera con él. Quería saber cual era el límite de su energía y su resistencia, lo había averiguado cuando "murió" pero debía saberlo cuando no tuviera límites para usar su poder, y debía hacerlo en un ambiente los más controlado posible. Así que siguió construyendo utilizando al máximo su reserva de chakra y la de kyuubi, con diez mil clones trabajando quince horas al día, no de los perfectos sino de los que desaparecían con un golpe para ahorrar un poco de chakra para las misiones a las que todavía iba si el hokage se lo pedía y el entrenamiento de Saya del que se encargaba en persona. Utilizo la mitad de la pequeña fortuna que gano con sus trabajos para comprar lo que no podía extraer del bosque y la montaña.

Afortunadamente de esos lugares podía obtener roca y madera, luego el la tallaba según lo que necesitaba, lo que debía comprar se lo compraba a los amigos que hizo cuando trabajaba de obrero, lo que hizo que ahorrara bastante cuando les decía quien era.

Un día, luego de tres y medio años de una rutina de trabajar ahora veinte horas, ya que las quince se le hicieron pocas para probar lo que quería, justo cuando estaba terminando la torre del ala Este de repente se desmayo, al mismo tiempo desaparecieron todos sus clones que estaban en toda la torre dando el último acabado a los tallados en la madera y piedra. Saya acudió de inmediato cuando dejo de sentir el chakra de su maestro, ella le pidió que dejara esa prueba por que le exigía demasiado, pero el le explico que necesitaba saber cual era su limite sin que nadie tuviera que arriesgarse realmente, y le aseguro que el estaría bien. Lo reviso y solo notaba que respiraba cansado y según lo que percibía no tenia nada de chakra, uso su sharingan para ver dentro de él en su interior busco la jaula del zorro y al encontrarla vio algo increíble.

El gran Kyuubi no Kitsume estaba enroscado durmiendo y roncando, sonoramente además, hasta podía verse parte de una de sus colas salir por entre los barrotes de su jaula, al pie de la cual estaba el yo interno de Naruto recostado durmiendo también, Saya se acerco a él eh intento despertarlo, se le hacia muy extraño que su mente también estuviera dormida, pero no podía despertarlo él solo murmuraba algo acerca de las molduras, luego movió su mano tras de si tanteando en busca de algo hasta que tomo la punta de la cola de Kyuubi que estaba fuera de la jaula, tiro de ella y la uso como cobija, luego se quedo profundamente dormido mientras del interior de la jaula se escuchaba la voz del demonio mientras murmuraba un _**"mocoso impertinente"**_ entre sueños y volvía a quedar en silencio.

Saya solo se quedo observando la escena con una gota en la cabeza, luego se espabilo y se percato que dentro de Naruto se podía sentir una minúscula cantidad de chakra que se recuperaba poco a poco, y una cantidad de chakra al menos diez veces mayor a la de un jounin dentro de la jaula esta estaba incrementándose rápidamente mientras el zorro dormía, una vez claro esto salio de la mente de Naruto. Lo levanto y se lo llevo a la habitación más cercana, lo recostó sobre el futon y se quedo observándolo un momento mientras dormía, se veía sumamente calmado, pero de todos modos pensó oportuno informa al hokage sobre lo sucedido. Salio de la torre y se alejo en dirección a la salida, al llegar regreso a ver en la dirección en que dejo a Naruto pero por un momento se quedo estática por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, a pesar de haber estado mientras la construía ella entrenaba todos los días hasta el cansancio así que ella en verdad no le presto tanta atención a como progresaba la construcción ya que era un proyecto de su maestro.

Sin embargo viéndola desde la entrada se apreciaba claramente un palacio digno del mismo feudal del país del fuego. Era imponente con sus torres e cada esquina y las habitaciones y pasillos que las conectaban, todo hecho con el más absoluto y riguroso, detalle y precisión.

Después de admirarla por un minuto se acordó lo que iba a hacer y corrió a buscar al hokage. Afortunadamente era domingo y las calles estaban ten llenas de gente que era fácil pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a la casa del hokage donde se encontraba ese día con su nieto. Solo se acerco lo suficiente para que el hokage se percatara de su presencia luego de que este mandara a su nieto a jugar en la casa y se giro para indicarle a Saya que ya podía salir. Ella salio, le explico brevemente la situación y le pidió que la alcanzara en la ahora mansión, luego desapareció.

Sarutobi estaba intrigado por lo que Saya le había dicho, en parte por que había sido confuso, explico con demasiada rapidez algo sobre una prueba de resistencia y una mansión y que necesitaba que la alcanzara en el terreno que les había dejado, pero sobretodo llamo su atención lo que dijo acerca de que Naruto estaba desmayado, así que se encamino tan veloz como pudo al campo nº 113.

Al entrar a los terrenos la pipa del anciano hokage cayo de su boca cuando este vio lo que tenia en frente, su mente quedo en blanco por un instante mientras regresaba a ver a Saya como buscando una explicación en sus ojos color onix, la muchacha solo se encogió de hombros antes de decirle que esa era la prueba de la que le hablo. De camino a la torre este lo explico el porque Naruto tomo aquellos trabajos, como había empezado por una casa simple y luego como trabajo a fondo para averiguar cual era su limite. Mientras el hokage escuchaba la explicación y unía las piezas también se fijaba en los detalles del lugar por el que la joven lo conducía, él había estado en muchas mansiones y palacios durante sus misiones más relevantes en países vecinos al servicio de la realeza de dichos países cuando era ninja activo, eh incluso visito en ocasiones el palacio del señor feudal del país del fuego en reuniones de estado, y esta mansión era comparable a cualquiera de ellas talvez incluso las superaba.

Al terminar su explicación ya se encontraban en la habitación en la que descansaba Naruto, el anciano fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Saya que le indicaba que pasara. Luego de revisar a Naruto y asegurarle a Saya que solo sufría de cansancio extremo le pidió que le explicara con más detalle como había hecho Naruto todo eso. Después de escuchar la explicación por tercera vez de labios de la chica de cabello negro pero esta vez con mayor calma, el viejo Sarutobi, regreso a la entrada para recoger su pipa y la encendió para fumar un poco mientras reflexionaba.

En su juventud, se había interesado poco por otras cosas que no fueran las artes ninjas, pero su maestro le recomendó que tomara algún pasatiempo no relacionado para "mantener la cordura" como él lo llamaba, shodaime por ejemplo podía llegar a pasar horas con sus preciados bonsáis. Aunque no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención decidió ir a la biblioteca principal de Konoha y husmear entre los libros por si encontraba algo que le interesara, después de un tiempo ojeando libros, encontró uno de arquitectura acerca de las construcciones más impresionantes del país del fuego, le intereso por la portada en la que se veía un castillo imponente, paso las hojas sin mucho interés hasta que encontró una de las construcciones más importantes, el palacio del feudal del fuego, según leyó, la imponente edificación requirió de los mejores arquitectos, cerca de veinte mil hombres y casi siete años para ser completada.

Al tomar esto en cuenta, la idea de un niño de diez años terminando una obra parecida en la mitad del tiempo era completamente irreal, hasta que analizabas los hechos y te dabas cuenta de lo contrario.

Por un lado, con el conocimiento de Naruto él en si era un arquitecto experto y un gran obrero, ya que sus clones no necesitaban constantes directivas de que hacer, ya sabían exactamente que hacer, además sus clones contaban con chakra suficiente para tener la fuerza de dos hombres adultos, esto hacia que sus clones tuvieran cuando menos la capacidad de cuatro obreros.

Lo que aun no creía era la resistencia de Naruto, había trabajado de una manera tan impresionante con diez mil clones por tres y medio años, acumulado el agotamiento era como si hubiese trabajado solo por treinta y cinco mil años. Esto solo lo creía por lo que Saya le contó que vio cuando entro en la mente de Naruto, él uso el chakra de Kyuubi para lograrlo, de ahí saco toda la energía gastada. Según las leyendas Kyuubi una vez lucho con Yamata no Orochi por el trono de rey de los bijuu, después de cien años el hachibi empezó a dar muestras de cansancio pero kyuubi seguía con deseos de luchar, finalmente la serpiente fue vencida al agotar por completo su energía. Si tuviera que hacer un cálculo aproximado diría que esa lucha requirió una energía mayor que diez mil años de trabajo, aun así esto requirió unas tres veces más energía, eso explicaría porque hasta Kyuubi, estaba agotado.

Sin embargo el problema y la carga residía en Naruto, él era el que recibía todo el cansancio y estrés mental de los clones, era por eso que hasta su yo mental estaba cansado. En cierto modo Naruto lo había logrado, estaba tanto física como mentalmente exhausto, había alcanzado su límite, además de eso lo que Saya le contó acerca de que pretendía incrementar sus reservas de chakra con esto, tenia una base sólida para afirmar eso, no sería extraño que cuando despertara, si es que lo hacia no le había dicho a Saya que esa era una probabilidad para no preocuparla, sus reservas de energía serian mucho mayores de lo que ya eran. Decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse llevaba al menos una hora ahí y alguien podía preguntarse en donde estaba el Hokage, antes de partir le dijo a Saya que no seria raro que Naruto no despertara en varios días pero si no reaccionaba en una semana que debía ir por el y lo llevarían al hospital para estar seguros.

 _Fin de la historia de la casa_

Naruto salio de sus recuerdos acerca de aquella edificación para dirigirse a la casa principal, esta se encontraba entre la torre Norte y la Oeste estaba situada en medio, esta era parecida al las que la sucedían a sus costados, pero tenia un techo y muros mucho más detallados estilo oriental y un tercer y cuarto piso, era apenas un poco más baja que las torres. Está era la casa inicial que él construyo lo demás fue construido en base a esta. Como, claro esta, no necesitaba todo el espacio de la mansión acomodaron los lujos principales en esta, Naruto agrego dos pisos extras cuando decidió construir alrededor de la misma. Sin embargo entre los regalos que aquellos potentados le dieron a Naruto cuando trabajo para ellos habían suficientes detalles para decorar toda la mansión, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de para cuantas personas había trabajado realmente en tres meses.

A llegar a esta se dirigió al comedor, Saya ya lo esperaba con un tazón de ramen grande con cerdo y jengibre. A lado de la mesa había una carretilla como las de los restaurantes con una sopera bastante grande que contenía los fideos y la sopa en una temperatura constante, y estaba rodeado por varios posillos más pequeños con diferentes ingredientes: verduras, carne y esas cosas.

- _Seguramente sintió mi presencia cuando entre_ –pensó al ver que ya lo tenia todo preparado- Muchas gracias Saya-chan –le agradeció al tiempo que se sentaba para comer y Saya se sentaba a su lado para hacer lo mismo.

-Como hace mucho que no venia decidí preparar su platillo favorito Naruto-sama –le explicó la muchacha sonriendo.

Naruto regreso a verla con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, entonces se percato de que llevaba un kimono blanco azulado de seda. Esa prenda denotaba bastante su figura, que era casi tan desarrollada como la de Hinata. Lo que le sorprendió era que lo usara, conocía a Saya y sabía que no usaba esa clase de vestimenta a menudo, supuso que sería un gesto de bienvenida. Todo eso lo hacia sentir un poco incomodo, ya era una cosa que nunca hubiera podido convencer a Saya de que lo llamara solo Naruto, o que viviera en un lugar del que a veces se arrepentía de haber construido por que le parecía sumamente ostentoso, no solo por el decorado con aquellos "regalos", sino por la mueblería que sus "amigos" le consiguieron por hacerle un "favor" de las más finas maderas y decorado cuando él les pidió algo regular. Naruto no tenía modo de devolver algo así sin quedar muy mal con ellos así que solo se los agradeció.

Se llegaba a sentir hipócrita al vivir así, y afuera vivir como un pobretón, no porque le molestara vivir en un departamento humilde de hecho le era más cómodo que ese lugar, sino por tener toda una vida desconocida por sus más allegados. Talvez su segunda residencia era la menor de las cosas que les ocultaba a sus amigos pero al ver el tamaño de la casa le hacia preocuparse de cuales serían las cosas grandes.

En ese momento se daba cuenta de por que le gustaba que Saya le sirviera ramen, era una de las pocas cosas autenticas en su vida, una de las cosas que podía compartir con todos, por eso se aseguraba de decirle a todos los que conocía acerca de su gusto por el ramen.

La chica que estaba a su lado era un secreto, la mansión en la que estaba era un secreto, las cosas que había hecho también eran un secreto, esto último no le molestaba por no obtener reconocimiento de ellas sino por que eso lo convertía a él en un secreto también. Pensar en todo esto y en lo que pasaría cuando se descubriera la sopa no le gustaba nada así que opto por concentrarse en la sopa que tenia al frente. Tomo sus palillos, agradeció y empezó a comer. Estaba delicioso, siempre le decía a Saya que podría competir contra Ichiraku, conociéndolo como ella lo conocía sabia que no podía darle un mejor elogio que ese.

Una vez acabaron, Naruto doce tazones mientras que Saya tres. El primero tomo una actitud más seria.

-Saya-chan, ¿fuiste al campamento de la lluvia? –le pregunto el rubio con gravedad, los ojos de ella se abrieron con cierta sorpresa antes de asentir. Se suponía que no la habían seguido no entendía como lo supo.

-No te preocupes no estoy enojado contigo –le aseguro el rubio- se que ya eres lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarte a cualquiera ahí. Imagino que solo estaban las marionetas de Pein ¿cierto? –le pregunto con un tono tranquilo.

-Si así es –le contesto la chica con un poco más de sorpresa, él generalmente la sobreprotegía así que le extrañaba un poco su comentaría pero también le alegraba enormemente que ya le tuviera tanta confianza como para asegurar que podría contra todo un ejercito ella sola.

-Deja esa cara –le pidió divertido por su reacción- era obvio que con tú carácter fueras a investigar al enemigo, y ya has demostrado que eres más que capaz de defenderte y defender a otros sin problemas –le dijo orgulloso el jinchuuriki, la chica solo se ruborizo un poco por el cumplido, ya no se sorprendía de que su maestro supiera lo que hacia o lo que pensaba pero si le incomodaba un poco pensar que talvez no tenia mucha privacidad- dime que descubriste.

-Hay cerca de mil ninjas, y esperan refuerzos de otros mil de su aldea en dos días, como usted creyó atacaran en cuatro o cinco días, al parecer esperan un mensaje de la niebla –redacto la joven.

-Madara –murmuro el contenedor del Kyuubi- muy bien eso significa que tengo cuatro días para prepararme.

-¿En serio peleara? –Inquirió la joven, el rubio solo asintió- en ese caso quiere decir que revelara su identidad.

-No, tengo pensado algo diferente, pero para ello necesito perfeccionar lo antes posible el golpe de paz –le explico Naruto.

-Ese golpe, pero para que…-pregunto confundida la morena pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-Lo comprenderás mañana por ahora estoy rendido y necesito dormir –dijo el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba y creaba unos clones para limpiar la mesa y se retiraba- mañana a las ocho vendrá Hinata-chan para ayudarme con el entrenamiento, tú también me ayudaras así que descansa los próximos días serán muy cansados.

-De acuerdo Naruto-sama –dijo la pelinegra mientras se estiraba para bostezar y se retiraba a su habitación, ya en la salida del comedor se paro en seco- vendrá Hinata-chan para ayudarme –repitió mientras un aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor y se retiraba con la cabeza agachada y paso lento a su alcoba.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Necesitamos ayuda**

Una hermosa mañana amaneció en Konoha al día siguiente, sobre todo para cierta Hyuuga de cabello negro azulado que se levanto con mucho ánimo, ese día iba a reunirse con su querido rubio, no debería pasar el día en casa ni ocultarse de nada ya que entrenarían en la casa de él, aunque le preocupaba un poco cierta morena que los acompañaría, eso no nublaba su humor, ni siquiera la mirada de sorpresa por parte de su primo y su hermana, ni la de molestia de su padre. Desayuno, agradeció por la comida y se retiro diciendo que pasaría el día entrenando.

A Neji le intrigo un poco la actitud de su normalmente reservada prima, así que decidió seguirla para ver adonde se dirigía. Sin importar lo que su padre pudiera decir ella no era ninguna inútil, se percato de la presencia de su primo aunque este se mantenía a una prudente distancia para que no lo viera. Hinata se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento siete, en ese lugar se encontraba el Equipo Kakashi, más incompleto que de lo que ellos creían ya que ella estaba segura de que el Naruto que los acompañaba era un clon, se dirigió tras uno de los árboles a su espalda trazo rápidamente unos sellos de manera discreta, creo un clon de sombra y se oculto debajo de la tierra desapareciendo su chakra y su presencia para que ni el Byakugan la detectara, sin que Neji la viera.

Por su parte Neji veía un poco decepcionado por la actitud de su prima, suspiro por un momento al comprender la actitud que tenía en la mañana, o eso es lo que el creía.

Hinata sabía las deducciones que tomaría su primo, en cuanto viera aquello se retiraría del lugar pero no quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde así que en cuanto sintió que la mirada de su primo se separaba de ella, desapareció el clon. Cuando este regreso su mirada ya no la encontró, se sobresalto por la impresión, empezó a buscar en todas direcciones al no ver nada se retiro a buscarla.

Una vez que Hinata lo sintió suficientemente lejos salio de su escondite al tiempo para ver como al clon de Naruto ser derribado fácilmente por su sensei. Hinata suspiro al ver esto, aunque le pareció que Sakura miraba al Naruto que ella creía era el original algo distante. No le presto mucha atención y se dirigió al campo 113. Al llegar busco el sector donde estaba la puerta, mientras lo hacia recordó como se había hecho acreedora a la confianza de aquellos que vivían ahí.

 _Flash Back_

Era un día como todos que estaba a punto de cambiarlo todo en la vida de la heredera Hyuuga.

Hinata se encontraba observando a su rubio favorito tras un árbol en una de sus prácticas extras de lanzamientos de kunais, solo que de repente ocurrió algo que no había ocurrido antes. Naruto callo de rodillas, y luego desapareció en una nube de humo. Hinata se preocupo tanto por esto que no reparo demasiado en lo que podría significar, debía decirla a alguien, ¿pero a quien? Sabía que, por razones que no comprendía, casi nadie apreciaba al escandaloso rubio, si le decía alguien que desapareció antes se ponían a celebrar que a buscarlo, era domingo así que Iruka-sensei no estaría en la academia y no estaba segura de donde encontrarlo, el dueño de Ichiraku no le seria de gran ayuda, pero entonces recordó que el hokage le tenía gran estima a Naruto y seguro él haría algo por hallarlo, así que se dirigió a buscarlo a su casa, al llegar no estaba segura si se encontraría ahí o habría salido ya que era su día de descanso.

Para estar segura activo su línea sanguínea y reviso el lugar, se emociono cuando encontró al tercero pero eso se desvaneció al ver que estaba con alguien y seguro no la atendería, pero al fijarse en la persona que estaba con él se dio cuenta de que era una niña de su edad, le llamo la atención que no la había visto en la academia a pesar de que por su flujo de chakra era obvio que era una kunoichi. Al centrarse en ver su rostro noto como explicaba algo muy rápido al Hokage, leyó sin querer sus labios para descifrar unas palabras acerca de que Naruto se había desmayado y que lo necesitaba. Ante esto la ojiperla se sorprendió mucho. Luego la chica desapareció, y el tercero salio apresuradamente.

Aunque la determinación no era el fuerte de Hinata en esta época, su preocupación por el rubio era mayor que su indecisión, así que siguió de lejos al tercero y gracias a su byakugan no lo perdió de vista. Lo siguió hasta un campo de entrenamiento clausurado a las afueras de Konoha que estaba relativamente alejado de la aldea, aun con sus ojos activos para no perder de vista al anciano hokage lo vio acercarse a una parte de la barda y disipar un genjutsu que ella ni siquiera logro detectar con su línea de sangre, luego abrir una puerta en una enorme entrada y atravesarla. Luego de verlo desaparecer por allí en su mente surgían muchas preguntas, ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Por qué fueron ahí para ayudar a Naruto? ¿Cómo sabían que algo le pasaba? ¿Quién era aquella chica?

Todas esas preguntas se desvanecieron cuando vio que la entrada empezaba a cerrarse y que esa seria quizás su última oportunidad de saber lo que pasaba. Acorto la distancia tan rápido como pudo pero la puerta se cerraba igual de rápido casi estaba apunto de cerrarse cuando dio un salto con todo la fuerza que tenía y en el ultimo momento la atravesó. Lo que vio del otro lado, la dejo sin palabras, un palacio como solo podía imaginar que existieran en los cuentos, aunque con un leve parecido con el diseño de la mansión Hyuuga este era claramente mucho más imponente. Se empezaba a preguntar quien viviría ahí cuando la golpeo la razón por la que había entrado a ese lugar, activo nuevamente su Byakugan, que había desactivo inconscientemente ante la sorpresa, y empezó a rastrear el lugar, ciertamente era enorme y con muchas cosas, al cabo de un momento localizo tanto al hokage como a la chica que lo acompañaba, guió su vista en la dirección en que se dirigían y lo vio, su adorado ojiazul tendido en un futon en una de las torres sin rastro alguno de chakra, por un momento se le paralizo el corazón cuando la circulación de chakra era nula se podía decir que el ninja estaba casi moribundo, pero al concentrarse más dispuesta a encontrar rastros de chakra los encontró, eran muy leves pero había chakra circulando por su sistema y se recuperaba lentamente.

Analizo brevemente sus opciones, era claro que todo esto involucraba un gran secreto del que solo alguien como el hokage podía estar enterado, por lo tanto era peligroso que la descubrieran, pero al fijarse en el lugar, a pesar de ser enorme solo estaba Naruto, el tercero, esa chica y ella misma, el resto del palacio estaba totalmente vació, lo reviso con el Byakugan y solo encontró habitaciones vacías y varios pasadizos secretos que atravesaban los muros seguramente como un medio de defensa o algo parecido, y una especie de laberinto subterráneo que no podía definir bien por alguna razón y que se encontraba bajo la mansión parecía tener su acceso en alguna parte de la mansión y una salida que conducía a un pasadizo que, según se veía, llevaba a la aldea.

Si solo estaba aquella chica y el hokage podía perderse entre las numerosas habitaciones del lugar y escabullirse para ver como estaba Naruto, luego pensaría en como salir. Y así lo hizo cuando Saya y el tercero se dirigieron a la salida, ella aprovecho para entrar en la torre Este y a la habitación en la que Naruto reposaba. Al entrar lo vio descansando sobre el futon en el centro de la habitación, se acerco lentamente hasta estar a su lado, y se quedo viéndolo embelezada en la tranquilidad que transmitía como si pudiera quedarse así por horas, pero no sería así.

De repente sintió algo que la jalaba con fuerza y se vio azotada contra una de las paredes tan violentamente que cerro los ojos por el dolor, al abrirlos se encontró con unos ojos color carmesí con distintivas marcas en la pupila, ojos que la miraban con una furia indescriptible, y podía sentir un instinto asesino como no había sentido hasta ahora que la paralizo por completo, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Si bien ese era su estado, la chica que la sujetaba a pesar de estar en aparente control de la situación, y de que su rostro no lo demostraba por dentro estaba quizás más aterrada que la Hyuuga por lo que pudo haberle pasado a su maestro. Apenas se despidió del hokage iba a regresar con el rubio cuando se percato de una presencia en la habitación del rubio que ahora estaba tan indefenso como jamás ella recordaba haberlo visto desde que casi se sacrifica por ella, el solo recuerdo de este hecho la hizo moverse con tal rapidez que el ojo humano no hubiera podido seguirla. Antes de que la "intrusa" siquiera se pudiera mover la arrojo contra la pared y la sujeto contra la misma al mismo tiempo que activaba su sharingan y dejaba sentir su instinto asesino. Estaba tan preocupada inmovilizando a la intrusa y pensando en su maestro que no había reparado en la misma hasta que la tuvo frente a ella.

Era una niña apenas, no mayor que ella, y era según su lenguaje corporal la delataba, muy tímida y asustadiza, a simple vista no parecía una amenaza pero el solo hecho de que estuviera ahí ya la convertía en una. Cuando la vio abrir los ojos tuvo una sorpresa que no paso más allá de si misma pues no la expreso, solo murmuro unas palabras.

-Con que una Hyuuga

Aflojo un poco el agarre pero sin soltarla y la miro con intensidad, a continuación debía leer claramente su rostro para verificar la veracidad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué planeabas hacerle a Naruto-sama? –Pregunto despacio

Aunque habían aflojado su agarre la Hyuuga aun se sentía presa de la intensidad de aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, sin embargo la pregunta que le hizo y como la hizo le devolvió una cierta calma junto con confusión, primero que llamara a Naruto con sama implicaba que le tenía gran respeto, quizás hasta reverencia, también estaba claramente más preocupada por él que por otra cosa así que debía ser muy importante para ella, tanto se tardo pensando en esto que la pelinegra empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¡Contesta! –Le ordeno

-Na-nada –le respondió un poco encogida de miedo por su inquisidora- so-solo que-quería saber si Na-naruto-kun se encontraba bien –Le contesto atropelladamente.

Podía estar segura que, o decía la verdad o era la mejor mentirosa del mundo. Aún así le pareció extraño, según sabía su maestro no era bien visto en la aldea y que alguien se preocupara tanto por él como para arriesgarse y lograr entrar a este lugar era casi increíble, aun así tampoco entendía como alguien de fuera podía saber que él estaba mal.

-¿Cómo supiste que le pasaba algo? –Le pregunto a continuación.

Noto que se ruborizaba un poco ante la pregunta, aunque no entendía porque, como sea eso no le importaba sino que le respondiera, se le acerco con expresión de "no me hagas repetirlo".

-Yo-yo… yo lo es-estaba observando mi-mie-mientras entrenaba y lu-luego lo vi caer desmayado pe-pero antes de ca-caer él desapareció en una nube de humo –dijo con un sonrojo cada vez más notorio por la vergüenza.

Saya se quedo viéndola con los ojos un poco abiertos por la sorpresa, esa "mocosa" estaba espiando a su sensei mientras entrenaba, y por el sonrojo parecía como si a ella… pero eso no era posible, ya que fuera de ese espacio su maestro ocultaba su poder, no debería llamar la atención de una chica, por alguna razón esa idea le dio ganas de partir en dos a la chiquilla miedosa frente a ella. Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esas ideas que no serian productivas, pero que la tentaban mucho. Se decidió a seguir su interrogatorio, y luego la partiría por la mitad, volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Fu-fui a ver al hokage-sama para que me a-ayudara a encontrar a Naruto-kun, pero cu-cuando llegue ahí tú estabas con él ha-hablándole acerca de que Naruto-kun se había desmayado –se explico la Hyuuga.

Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, a Saya empezaba a hervirle la sangre cada vez que escuchaba como "esa" llamaba así a su sensei. Pero se contuvo y prosiguió.

-¿Cómo supiste de lo que estábamos hablan… -empezó pero ella misma se interrumpió al verla de nuevo a los ojos- tu byakugan, así te enteraste y seguiste al tercero sin que lo notara –se contesto a si misma en voz baja, Hinata solo asintió avergonzada.

No le parecía una amenaza pero seguía hirviéndole la sangre al recordar como hablaba del rubio, finalmente llego a la última pregunta, esta no tenía relevancia en el interrogatorio, ya sabía lo que debía importarle, pero había algo que se la estaba comiendo por dentro y necesitaba averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Hinata se quedo de piedra ante esta pregunta, también por el tono receloso que uso la chica al preguntar y la mirada que ahora era de curiosidad y desconfianza, aunque la soltó por completo antes de preguntarle. Casi por reflejo Hinata empezó a jugar con sus índices nerviosamente.

-Y-yo etto, me pre-preocupa, po-por qu-que es una bu-buena persona y tiene una gran de-determinación y fuerza que a-admiro mucho –le contesto cada vez con un color más rojo en su rostro.

Saya no tenía idea de por que aquel deseo de despedazar a la ojiperla frente a ella se intensifico tan de repente mientras hablaba, esa era una interrogante tan grande para ella como el hecho de ¿por qué no lo había hecho aun? Aunque para esto se le ocurrieron algunas respuestas. Primero, su maestro no le disculparía que acabara con una vida tan "inocente", segundo se había quedado de piedra al escucharla, casi podía jurar que esa era la descripción que ella misma tenia del rubio, descontando que sus definiciones de fuerte se referían a niveles diferentes. Al final tomo una decisión.

-Sabes, por lo que has visto eres automáticamente una amenaza y debería matarte –le explico con voz clara que hizo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran de terror- pero no lo haré –continuo- al menos no todavía, si eres capaz de guardar un secreto talvez puedas irte.

-Y-yo puedo –dijo la Hyuuga con nerviosismo.

-Eso no lo decidiré yo –le aclaro- solo Naruto-sama o hokage-sama pueden tomar esa decisión –se alejo de la Hyuuga en dirección al rubio durmiente, y se sentó a su lado.

-Di-disculpa pero podrías decirme…-empezó con nerviosismo la Hyuuga pero la Uchiha la interrumpió con brusquedad.

-En este momento tu vida cuelga de un hilo por lo que sabes, no te recomiendo que intentes saber más –le advirtió con frialdad.

La Hyuuga se encogió ante esta amenaza pero se enderezo, lo que quería saber era importante y no le iba a negar esa información.

-Aun así quisiera saber ¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun y si se repondrá? –le dijo con la voz más segura que pudo expresar, y sin tartamudear.

La Uchiha se sorprendió por este cambio de actitud de parte de la Hyuuga cuando se refería al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, y aunque a una parte de ella le molestaba esto, a otra le agradaba que alguien más se preocupara por el rubio que cargaba con un gran peso.

-Él trataba de encontrar cual era su límite así que se esforzó al máximo hasta quedarse sin chakra, como vez lo consiguió, su nivel de chakra es nulo en este momento.

-No, no del todo, aun le queda el mínimo necesario para que su estado no sea crítico circulando por su cuerpo –le dijo la Hyuuga ahora más calmada por enterarse de algo de la situación del rubio.

La Uchiha regreso a verla intrigada de cómo supo eso y se topo con la respuesta en los ojos, con venas alrededor, de la peliazul observando al rubio. La observo por un momento antes de decidir que talvez podría serle útil.

-Disculpa ah…

-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata –le dijo con una leve reverencia.

-Disculpa Hinata, pero ¿te gustaría ayudarme con algo que podría acelerar la recuperación de Naruto-sama? –Le pregunto la morena

-Claro –respondió la aludida casi de inmediato con una determinación que no era común en ella.

-Genial, lo que necesito es que revises su sistema de chacra con tu Byakugan mientras yo le transfiero mi chakra y me digas en que lugares es más débil el flujo para aplicar mayor cantidad de chakra ahí –le explico la Uchiha, Hinata asintió con decisión y empezaron.

Aproximadamente una hora después de una intensa labor en la que Saya dejo el 80% de su chakra y Hinata agoto sus reservas por usar demasiado sus ojos. Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos pesadamente y los centro en Saya que lo miraba expectante a pesar de su cansancio.

-Parece que lo logre –dijo con cansancio- al parecer este era mi limite por ahora –Saya lo miro con preocupación "¿Acaso volvería a hacer eso de nuevo?"- tranquila no repetiré esto ahora me queda claro que en una batalla sería seria casi imposible que me quede sin energía así que no deberé preocuparme por eso… -de repente dejo de hablar al reparar que había otra persona en la habitación.

Olvidando su estado por completo salto de la cama rodeado por un aura roja de chakra de kyuubi y se paro frente a la heredera de los Hyuuga a una velocidad inhumana haciendo que la chica cayera hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

-¡SAYA! –Grito, esto hizo que la aludida cerrara los ojos porque su maestro no gritaba sin una buena razón- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

-Po-po-por favor Na-Naruto-sama –le pidió esta que ahora hablaba igual de cohibida que Hinata- ella me ayudo con su recuperación.

-¡¿TÚ LA TRAJISTE?!- Pregunto aun sumamente molesto

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió la Uchiha indignada

El rubio considero las palabras de su alumna antes de hacerle una señal con la cabeza indicándole que se sentara junto a Hinata, una vez hecho esto Saya tomo a Hinata por los hombros y la ayudo a sentarse mientras le dedicaba un gesto para tranquilizarla. Cosa que tomo un buen rato.

La ojiperla estaba en el mayor shock de todos los que había tenido en es día, al principio solo fue sorpresa por ver al rubio moverse así y aparecer frente a ella cuando se le veía convaleciente hace solo unos segundos, además estaba el terrible poder que sentía emanar de él junto con un instinto asesino fácilmente diez veces superior al de la morena que la paralizo antes, sin contar con los ojos rojos que este ostentaba ahora, que eran aun más aterradores que los que vio antes, solo eso hubiera hecho que se le detuviera el corazón pero que además viniera del rubio del que nunca espero una agresividad semejante la dejo en prácticamente un estado de vegetal.

Luego de veinte minutos de intentar inútilmente hacerla reaccionar por parte de Saya, Naruto tomo cartas en el asunto. Luego de desaparecer de si todos los factores de hostilidad, como ojos rojos, colmillos, garras, instinto asesino que paralizaría a un jounin, etc. Se acerco a Hinata, la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a sus ahora azules ojos.

-Hinata, por favor es muy importante para mi que reacciones, ¿lo harás? –Le pregunto mirándola de manera tan intensa que hizo que Saya desviara la mirada.

La cara de Hinata paso en un momento por todas las tonalidades de rojo y su corazón que se había detenido momentos antes empezaba a latir con tal fuerza que no le hubiera sorprendido que lo escucharan.

-Ha-hai –respondió en un susurro

-Muy bien –dijo el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba y ponía un metro de distancia entre él y las chicas luego se giraba para verlas con una expresión seria- ahora por favor explíquenme que ah sucedido.

Quince minutos después el rubio había recibido su explicación, él conocía a la peliazul de la academia, era esa chica que lo seguía a sus "practicas" y que siempre lo estaba observando, por un tiempo temió que su fachada no hubiera engañado al ojo prodigioso de los Hyuuga y que la heredera de aquel clan lo hubiera descubierto y esperara exponerlo al tener pruebas. Pero tras investigar un poco descubrió que la chica era considerada una vergüenza por su propio padre, pero que poseía un corazón puro además de gran amabilidad y humildad. Después de considerar las posibilidades, decidió que Hinata no era ninguna amenaza y no tenia intención de serlo.

-De acuerdo Hinata eh tomado una decisión –le dijo al cabo de un momento con calma- no tengo motivos para creer que seas un peligro, así que te daré dos opciones –le explico ante la expectante mirada de ambas chicas- no te preocupes ambas son benéficas para ambos –le aseguro- una, puedes irte y no decirle a nadie de esto, olvidar que paso, y no reportare al tercero nada de lo ocurrido –le dijo- o dos… puedes venir aquí desde mañana un par de horas al día y entrenar con nosotros.

El silencio se hizo presente ante estas palabras hasta que fue roto por cierta ojinegra.

-¡Naruto-sama pero de que esta hablando! –Exigió la Uchiha sumamente confundida.

-Es simple Saya-chan –explico con una amplia sonrisa el rubio- esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que tengas una nueva compañera de entrenamiento y amiga. Que alguien más sepa de ti es lo más benéfico ya que te puedes volver un poco huraña si no tratas con nadie más que yo o el tercero.

-Pe-pe-pero –se intentaba quejar la morena pero fue silenciada cuando Naruto levando su mano pidiendo silencio.

-Es tú decisión Hinata Hyuuga –le aseguro el muchacho mirándola fijamente- te advertiré desde ya que si aceptas deberás esconder muchas cosas a tus seres cercanos, te volverás muy fuerte pero no lo revelaras hasta que yo te diga que puedes y jamás repetirás lo que ocurra aquí –le dijo claramente- si tomas el otro camino borrare tus recuerdos y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada.

Hinata considero las palabras del rubio, al cabo de un momento hablo.

-Yo, no tengo seres cercanos –dijo en un susurro apenas audible- mi propio padre me repudia, mi hermana me subestima constantemente, mi madre murió y el resto de mi familia me tiene lastima por ser débil a pesar de ser la heredera del clan.

Naruto la escucho absorto por un momento, el ya sabía todo eso pero escucharlo dicho por ella con un tono que sonaba como si ella misma se culpara por cosas que no debía… era abominable lo que su supuesta familia le hacia. Se le acerco y ante la atónita mirada de Saya y la sorpresa de Hinata la abrazo, con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, una muy superior a la que debería tener alguien que jamás recibió un abrazo de ese tipo.

Luego de un minuto que a Hinata y a Saya se les hizo eterno pero por diferentes razones se separo de ella y la miro directo a aquellos hermosos ojos platinos llenos de pureza.

-Eh llevado, como ya te abras dado cuenta, una máscara por los últimos cinco años, Saya por cuatro años ah estado muerta para el mundo, solo unos pocos me conocen por completo igual que a Saya. Tú en cambio intentas ocultarte dentro de tu propia casa y parece que nadie te conoce por completo, con el tiempo tú sola puedes cambiar eso, yo solo te ofrezco ahora a dos personas con las que no tendrás que ocultarte jamás, y te pido que sigas escondida a pesar de que estés lista para revelarte. Te pido mucho y te ofrezco realmente poco, a diferencia de Saya o yo mismo tú puedes elegir así que ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Tú ya dictaste mi decisión Naruto-kun –le respondió la Hyuuga con una calida sonrisa después de un minuto de estupor por lo que le dijo.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto un poco confundido el rubio

-A que eres la primera persona que me pregunta que es lo que deseo, y lo hiciste sinceramente –le respondió la peliazul son la misma dulce sonrisa y unas lágrimas de felicidad recorriendo su rostro.

El jinchuuriki se quedo en blanco un momento por las palabras de ojiperla pero cuando reacciono le seco las lágrimas con delicadeza mientras le sonreía.

-Créeme que habrá momentos en los que lamentaras tú decisión –le dijo el rubio aun sonriéndole- sobretodo cuando empieces con mi entrenamiento –agregó sonriéndole con algo de malicia.

La Hyuuga se cohibió un poco antes esta nueva expresión del rubio pero al ver el apoyo que le brindaba su mirada, todas sus dudas se disiparon de golpe. Y acepto, sin dudar.

Al terminar la llevo junto con Saya a la salida para agregar su chakra a la puerta para que pudiera abrirla cuando regresara, al llegar ahí casi se desmaya al ver toda la mansión terminada y lo único que pudo pensar fue "Mierda, yo hice esto, creo que exagere demasiado"

Para resumir los dos años y medio hasta que terminaron la academia Naruto ahora creaba dos clones y disfrazaba uno como Hinata al menos el primer mes que es lo que le tomo dominar el jutsu a Hinata a la perfección, mientras los clones iban a clases ellos entrenaban, Naruto le enseño cosas mucho más avanzadas y aunque fue mucho más difícil entrenar a Hinata que a Saya se dio el tiempo para llevarla a un nivel parecido al de la sobreviviente Uchiha.

El año en que terminaron la academia, Naruto los reunió en la mansión para decirles que a partir de ese momento se distanciarían mucho para no llamar la atención, ni a Hinata ni a Saya les agrado nada esto porque sentían que perdían una su familia de nuevo, Saya la había perdido a manos de Itachi por orden del consejo y Hinata perdió su familia cuando su madre murió. Las similitudes entre ambas chicas fue la razón principal para que Naruto ideara esa alianza. De todas formas acabaron aceptando la situación.

Al terminar esto se dedicaron al último día de entrenamientos juntos que tendrían en mucho tiempo, al terminar Naruto se sentía impresionado por los resultados que habían alcanzado ambas jóvenes, Saya ya era tan fuerte como cualquier Anbu y Hinata estaba a nivel de un chuunin alto. Le recordó que no podía hacer alarde de sus habilidades en público y que debía seguir entrenando ya que solo ella llevaba una vida en la que debía ocultar su verdadera fuerza. Saya por otro lado podía ser ella siempre pero debía ocultarse de todo el mundo. Naruto era ambos casos, ya que él llevaba una doble vida, en una con una máscara podía usar todo su poder, y en la otra a la vista de todos debía pretender ser torpe y descuidado.

Al finalizar el día y antes de retirarse, Hinata se acerco a Naruto tomo su kunai se hizo un corte en el dorso de la mano y le pidió que tomara su sangre y su byakugan como obsequio, Naruto le dijo que era muy generoso pero que no podía aceptar, después de discutir un momento Hinata le dijo que quería que el la entrenara como hizo con Saya y para eso debía tener el byakugan y entre los dos perfeccionarían el estilo de los Hyuuga, ella como sucesora del clan se lo pedía a él ya que le tenia absoluta confianza como para entregarle el tesoro mejor guardado de los Hyuuga. Naruto ya no pudo resistirse a esa petición y acepto. Naruto sostuvo la mano de ella con delicadeza y con una leve inclinación beso levemente el sitio de su mano en que se hallaba la sangre, ante esto Hinata se sonrojo de golpe pero se controlo lo suficiente para evitar un desmayo. Al reincorporarse dio un paso atrás y su cuerpo se cubrió con el aura de chakra rojo que inmediatamente bordeo sus ojos ahora cerrados, a continuación se detuvo y al abrir los ojos estos eran completamente blancos, parpadeo un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación, luego concentro el chakra con mayor fuerza para activar la técnica en todo sentido. Al momento se mareo por lo que veía, lo veía… todo. Ubico a Hinata y la miro de frente al tiempo que desactivaba la técnica pero dejaba sus ojos de color platino, ella lo miraba impresionada y palpablemente satisfecha. Para la Hyuuga esto era su forma de pagar todo lo que hicieron por ella, para Naruto era un sello de confianza por ambas partes y para Saya era algo que la molestaba.

 _Fin del flash back_

Cuando por fin dio con la entrada y la atravesó, la Hyuuga sintió como un gran peso se soltaba de ella al ver la mansión y el jardín, era el único lugar en el que había sido completamente feliz desde la muerte de su madre, a pesar de que disfrutaba de las misiones con su equipo, ellos la subestimaban en muchos sentidos, pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo al ver como el rubio que pasaba por lo mismo, pero peor, lo tomaba con indiferencia incluso con un poco de humor, además no podía culparlos como Naruto decía "eso significa que están actuando como queremos que actúen".

Continúo adentrándose en el lugar hasta llegar a la casa principal de la mansión al llega no sintió a nadie sondeo el lugar con su byakugan pero no había nadie, así que sondeo el bosque, seguramente se habían adelantado y estaban "calentando", y ahí estaban en uno de los claros a 500 metros de la torre oeste.

En este claro se veía una gran lucha. Saya, que ahora vestía con un traje de malla ajustado como el de Lee pero de color negro, con un chaleco anbu pero que solo cubría la parte superior de su torso y sin mascara (cabe recalcar que este atuendo ajustado le quedaba un millón de veces mejor a ella de lo que alguna vez les quedaría a alguien como Lee o Gai) estaba en posición defensiva, llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta, parecía cansada y tenia su sharingan activo. Dio un gran salto al tiempo que unas enormes manos de roca en forma de puños salían de la tierra y golpeaban en donde ella había estado, en el aire se dio cuenta de que un gigantesca bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ella, rápidamente trazo unos sellos y creo su propia bola de fuego en dirección contraría para frenar a la contraría, la de ella era mucho más pequeña al chocar con la otra no la detuvo mucho pero la fuerza del choque hizo que Saya se precipitara rápidamente hacia el suelo antes de caer dio un par de volteretas y aterrizo suavemente, al levantarse para buscar a su oponente pero al incorporarse sintió la espalda del mismo contra la suya.

-Bien pensado –le dijo con calma- utilizaste una pequeña bola de fuego solo para regresar pronto al suelo donde tienes más control y te es más sencillo actuar, además así el chakra que gastaras en ese jutsu seria insignificante –se rió levemente antes de continuar- sabias que te atacaría en el aire pero planeaste una forma resolver el problema si se diera ese caso, felicidades –termino orgulloso.

-Gracias –dijo la chica con una media sonrisa- ¿continuamos?

-No, ya llego a quien esperábamos –le dijo el rubio al tiempo que se giraban para verse de frente. Naruto, que llevaba un chaleco negro sin camisa y un pantalón negro, no había sudado en absoluto.

Al escuchar esto Saya se giro de inmediato al lugar e que sintió una nueva presencia, ahí apoyándose de espaldas un árbol estaba Hinata Hyuuga con los brazos cruzados esperándolos. Cuando ellos la regresaron a ver se desapareció de donde estaba y apareció frente a ambos.

-Parece que estaban impacientes –les dijo con una sonrisa- no me esperaron.

-Te tardaste Hinata-chan –le contesto la Uchiha con una sonrisa igual.

-Solo unos minutos Saya-chan –le aclaro la Hyuuga acercándose un poco hacia ella aun sonriendo.çç.io

-Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar cuando hay una guerra a afueras de Konoha y la aldea ni siquiera se ah percatado de ello, no crees –le dijo la ojinegra acercándose cada vez más sin dejar su sonrisa que ahora parecía bastante forzada.

Antes de que la Hyuuga respondiera, Naruto, que ya estaba sudando frío por aquellas aterradoras sonrisas, decidió intervenir, aclarando ruidosamente su garganta llamo la atención de ambas kunoichis.

-Pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí –dijo el rubio con voz resuelta- ahora puedo explicarles todo el asunto así que escúchenme por favor –termino con seriedad.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo que el rubio y esperaron que este comenzara la explicación.

-Bueno, ambas saben que la aldea de la lluvia ya está aquí a menos de medio día de Konoha, Pein utilizo un potente genjutsu para que el lugar fuera indetectable como lo es este lugar, si alguien se acerca cae presa de la confusión y lo rodea si darse cuenta, se necesitaría un doujutsu muy desarrollado para atravesarlo –ambas asintieron sabían de eso.

-Los refuerzos llegan poco a poco para no ser detectados ahora son más de mil, y la aldea no sabe nada de esto, podemos hacer que lo averigüen sin descubrirnos pero esto solo desencadenara guerra abierta.

-Pero si la aldea se entera ahora podrán defenderse, o no –inquirió Saya

-Así es, pero las consecuencias serán desastrosas –dijo el rubio con pesar, y les explico lo mismo que le explico al Kyuubi. Al terminar todos tenían una expresión sombría. Era cierto, sin importar quien ganara esa guerra todos perderían algo y algunos lo perderían todo.

-Los sirvientes de Pein –comenzó el rubio con tono analista- lo consideran un dios, lucharan por él hasta la muerte o hasta su último aliento, y ese es mi plan, necesito perfeccionar ese golpe para derribar a cada ninja de la lluvia con él y luego me encargare de las marionetas de Pein y de Konan –les explico el joven jinchuuriki.

-¿En verdad crees que podrás enfrentar a dos mil ninjas sin intención de matarlos, derrotarlos y acabar con Pein, tú solo? –cuestiono la Uchiha tan preocupada que incluso se olvido de tratar a Naruto de usted, cosa que a él le encanto- aunque lo lograras te arriesgarías a… a… -no podía completar la frase.

-Lo haré –le aseguro el rubio- y estaré bien –agrego sabiendo cual era la verdadera preocupación de ambas chicas, al ver que aun no se veían seguras les dirigió una mirada llena de determinación y seriedad antes de agregar- lo prometo –esto tuvo su efecto ambas jóvenes regresaron a verlo y al mismo tiempo suspiraron con tranquilidad.

-Perfeccionar ese ataque tomara mucho trabajo, así que será mejor que empecemos –dijo la Hyuuga disponiéndose a levantarse pero al Uchiha hablo.

-Espera, aun derrotándolos a todos, estos caerán en Konoha como prisioneros, no podemos borrarles la memoria a dos mil ninjas antes de que nos descubran –argumento la pelinegra.

Naruto cayo en cuenta de que ella tenía razón, _como pude pasar eso por alto_ se reprendió, pero de inmediato le llego la solución.

-Ya lo tengo –dijo emocionado por su descubrimiento- habrá un ligero cambio de planes pero… necesitaremos ayuda así que… Saya necesito que partas de inmediato a la aldea del sonido y les digas que quiero a todos los _guerreros_ disponibles en ese campamento antes de cuatro días –le ordeno.

-Ya veo les pedirá ayuda a _ellos_ –dijo la morena- ¿esta seguro?

-Necesitamos manos, además ellos me guardan lealtad a mi y son los únicos que podría hacer ese recorrido en tan poco tiempo –explico el rubio- aun con tú velocidad te tomaría un día llegar a Otto y otro para regresar, solo llega ahí y deja la orden explicando las razones al consejo, luego regresa de inmediato, te daré una orden escrita con el sello así no dudaran de nada –y dicho esto desapareció en dirección a la mansión.

-Fuiste muy lista al percatarte del problema Saya-chan –le dijo la Hyuuga amablemente una vez estuvieron a solas.

-Debo serlo, al ser la pupila número uno de Naruto-sama –le dijo la Uchiha sonriéndole pero haciendo énfasis es las últimas cinco palabras. Esto no paso desapercibido para la ojiperla que le sonrió con más ganas antes de continuar.

-Entonces… ¿también te diste cuenta de qué gracias a tú descubrimiento tendrás que dejarnos a mi y a Naruto-kun solos por dos días? –Le pregunto ahora ella poniendo énfasis en las ultimas cuatro palabras

Saya se volvió de piedra ante esto último y deseo nunca haber abierto la boca, luego agacho la cabeza derrotada, ahora que sería una orden no podía hacer nada. Regreso a ver a la peliazul con furia _\- Maldita la hora en que la ayudamos a deshacerse de su timidez –_ pensaba con ira.

En ese momento regreso Naruto, sabia que tenia que darse prisa, no era seguro dejar a esas dos a solas por mucho tiempo.

-Aquí esta –le dijo el rubio- recuerda que te necesito antes de tres días aquí Saya-chan –terminó mientras le entregaba un pergamino sellado.

-¿Tres días? –Repito confundida- ¿quiere que me presente con usted para ver a Sasuke? –Pregunto.

-Si, pero esa no es la razón por la que te quiero aquí antes de tres días –le contesto el rubio- te necesitare para que hagas algo, algo que solo tú puedes hacer –termino con absoluta seriedad.

-Hai –le contesto esta antes de desaparecer.

-Para que la necesitaras Naruto-kun –le pregunto la Hyuuga un poco confundida.

-En tres días –comenzó el rubio mirando fijamente el punto en el que Saya desapareció- finalmente las atrocidades que realizaron ciertas personas las alcanzaran –acabo con gravedad.

Saya estaba suficientemente motivada a cumplir con el encargo de Naruto lo antes posible, con el solo hecho de no dejarlo con Hinata ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Incluso estuvo tentada a usar la técnica del cuarto para recorrer la mayor distancia que pudiera, pero sabía que eso agotaría rápidamente sus reservas de chakra y seria muy imprudente, así que solo acumulo todo el chakra que podía en sus piernas para ganar velocidad y activo su sharingan para que nada se le pasara por alto durante el trayecto.

En unas horas ya había llegado al valle del fin, se detuvo un momento para observar aquel lugar, miro con desprecio la estatua de Madara. Se disponía a continuar cuando sintió una presencia considerablemente poderosa en la base de las estatuas, elimino su presencia por las dudas, a esa distancia un ninja por más entrenado no debería percibirla pero no debía tomar riesgos, sobretodo por que el poder que sentía era casi tan grande como el de Itachi.

Se acerco sigilosamente, con su sharingan aun activo como precaución extra, hacia la base, solo lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba, al bajar lo suficiente vio a alguien parado en el agua debajo de la cascada acumulando chakra en una katana, luego de un momento soltó el chakra de golpe hacia arriba en forma de relámpago partiendo en dos la cascada por un momento. Luego de esto el personaje se retiro a la orilla del río, entonces Saya pudo ver bien de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke –murmuro al ver bien al Uchiha- ya veo lo estas considerando –dijo al ver que el Uchiha se sentaba en la orilla con expresión reflexiva- Pues mas te vale que lo pienses bien, esta será la más importante decisión de tú vida –dijo antes de desvanecerse en una sombra tras de si.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: La aldea del Sonido**

Tras diecisiete horas de viaje, alrededor de las once de la noche diviso la entrada a Ottogakure no sato, la aldea oculta del sonido, esta era muy parecida a Konoha solo que un poco más pequeña, se encontraba rodeada por una jungla y al costado de una cascada, con un camino para la facilidad de entrada de los posibles clientes y mercaderes. Al llegar a esta los guardias se sorprendieron sobre manera la reconocerla.

-Saya-sama –le dijo uno de los chuunin- sea bienvenida –le saludo con el mayor respeto- Dígame ¿que la trae por aquí?

Por respuesta Saya saco el pergamino que llevaba y se lo mostró al guardia que al reconocer el sello del líder de la aldea abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Llévame ante el consejo –le ordeno al que guardia se giro de inmediato y empezó a correr seguido por Saya.

Mientras recorrían las calles muchas personas reconocían a Saya y le saludaban, ella apenas devolvía los saludos lo que daba a entender que algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

Al estar en la sala del consejo, un salón circular con una mesa-estrado semicircular en la que se sentaban los miembros, se reunió Sasame Fuuma y el líder de su clan, un hombre corpulento de cabello negro que portaba una gran espada.

-¿Qué sucedió, paso algo con Naruto-san? –pregunto de inmediato la sucesora de los Fuuma con preocupación. La expresión de ansiedad del líder del clan decían claramente que se preguntaba lo mismo.

-El esta perfectamente –les aseguro- pero necesita ayuda, les explicare cuando todo el consejo este reunido.

Al cabo de quince minutos todos los miembros del consejo habían sido reunidos, al saber que tenía que ver con su líder, los ninjas encargados de traer a los miembros lo hicieron de inmediato. El consejo estaba formado por quince miembros representantes de los diferentes clanes ninjas y las familias de aldeanos que vivían en Otto.

Saya se paro frente a ellos con decisión y seguridad saco el pergamino y se lo entrego al líder del consejo el líder del clan Fuuma la cual era la policía militar de Otto encargada de la seguridad de la aldea. Este tomo el pergamino lo abrió y leyó:

 _Yo, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, por elección y por conquista, líder de al aldea escondida del sonido, solicito a la misma que todos los guerreros sean puestos a disposición de mi subordinada Saya Uchiha. Ella les explicara la situación la cual tiene categoría de emergencia. De antemano aclaro que los mencionados ninjas estarán sujetos a la ley de Otto de no cumplirla responderán directamente ante mí. Esta es mi orden, la cual debe cumplirse expeditamente._

 _Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Ottokage de Ottogakure no sato_

Al terminar de leer la sala estaba en completo silencio, cada mirada se centro en la Uchiha que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Por favor Saya-san sería tan amable de explicarnos esto –pidió amablemente Kuro, el líder del consejo.

-Creo que está bastante claro –respondió esta con voz monocorde- Ottokage-sama solicita a sus hombres para que lo asistan.

-¿Asistirlo con qué? –pregunto uno de los miembros con preocupación.

-Una Guerra –contesto la Uchiha con simpleza.

-¿Una guerra? –repitieron con cierto miedo los miembros que pertenecían a las familias de aldeanos, los de clanes ninja miraban a Saya con intensidad en busca de un respuesta.

-No los necesita para pelear –explico le morena antes de que sacaran malas conjeturas- los necesita para asistirlo, en Konoha esta apunto de estallar un guerra con la aldea de la lluvia, Naruto-sama intervendrá para evitar una ominosa perdida de vidas.

-Suena a algo que él haría ¿Entonces nos pide a los guerreros para ayudar a Konoha en la batalla? –pregunto Karachi líder de otro de los clanes ninja.

-En absoluto –le contesto la pelinegra antes de posar su mirada en cada miembro del consejo- todos aquí conocen a Naruto-sama –dijo de repente ante lo que todos asintieron con orgullo- pero solo los líderes de los clanes ninja y algunos de los aldeanos están concientes de cual es su posición en Konoha –agrego y espero a que a los que se refería asintieran- El no puede intervenir directamente –continuo- por lo menos no a la vista de todos, así que antes de que la batalla directa entre Konoha y la lluvia se desate… él atacara por sorpresa al aldea de la lluvia y acabara con su líder –cabe decir que las expresiones de terror y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar- me parece que están enterados de que este es Pein y de su relación con la organización que busca Naruto-sama.

Todos los líderes de clanes ninjas se pusieron de pie y dirigieron una mirada penetrante hacia Saya como cerciorándose de la veracidad de lo que acababa de decir, al cabo de unos segundos Kuro hablo.

-Todos los ninjas de la aldea estarán listos para partir a ayudar a Naruto-sama en una hora –le aseguro mientras los demás líderes de clan asentían.

-¡No! –exclamo la Uchiha ante la sorpresa de todos- ¿no han escuchado nada? –Inquirió algo molesta por su falta de atención- solo los del grupo de guerreros que se encuentren disponibles irán, y no será para pelear –explico con claridad la ojinegra.

-Pero, creímos que dijiste que él pelearía –dijo Sensui líder de otro de los clanes ninja algo confundido.

-Él peleara –aseguro la Uchiha- peleara solo –acabo de decir, al termino de estas palabras el shock era tal que nadie podía decir nada así que ella continuo- lo hará de esta manera para asegurarse de que no se pierda ninguna vida. El hecho es que tras la pelea necesita a gente que le ayude a transportar a los heridos para que Konoha no los localice y no se revele su identidad –acabo de explicar la Uchiha.

Todo se quedo en silencio mientras el líder Fuuma se sentaba y los demás lo emulaban. En ese momento todos pensaban en lo mismo, sabían que Naruto seguramente consideraba un desperdicio una matanza como la que significaría esta guerra y haría lo fuera para evitarla, no solo para evitar la muerte de sus allegados en Konoha sino también la de sus contrincantes, al mismo tiempo aun no quería mostrarse ante Konoha, no entendían el porque de esto pero respetaban su decisión. Sin embargo enfrentarse a todo un ejército…

-Saya-san ¿Cuántos enemigos enfrentara Naruto-sama? –pregunto tras un momento Kuro.

-En este momento el enemigo cuenta con más de mil ninjas, pero se espera que en tres o cuatro días el número ascienda alrededor de dos mil –contesto esta sin contemplación, tenía la misma preocupación sino es que más que la que los hombres frente a ella demostraban pero se esforzaba por no manifestarla.

-¿Y él pretende enfrentarse a tal ejército sin ayuda y con la intención de dejarlos a todos con vida? –cuestiono Natai, otro de los miembros que, al parecer, fue el único capaz de articular palabras después de lo escuchado, parecía que estas palabras representaban lo que todos pensaban- ¿Y tú esperas que nos quedemos tranquilos sabiendo eso? ¿Sabiendo que esta arriesgando su vida? –pregunto con furia.

-El estará bien –dijo la Uchiha con seguridad.

-¿Cómo puedes…?

-Por que prometió que lo estaría –lo corto Saya- te atreverías tú a dudar de su palabra –acabo casi en tono de amenaza.

Ante esto ninguno pudo argumentar nada, sabían por experiencia propia que hablar de la palabra del jinchuuriki era lo mismo que hablar de algo que ya había sido hecho, y aun así no podían evitar preocuparse. Al cabo de un minuto en silencio Kuro Fuuma retomo la palabra.

-El ejército guerrero estará listo para partir en media hora Saya-san –le aseguro- pero te ruego que permitas que enviemos a algunos ninjas de los diferentes clanes que seguramente desearan asistir a Naruto-sama en su tarea.

-A él no le gustara que desobedezcan su orden –dijo la Uchiha sin rodeos- dijo claramente que solo los guerreros, esto tiene un motivo, deben estar en Konoha en menos de tres días –explico Saya sin contemplación.

-Los ninjas que enviaremos son de los mejores, no entorpecerán el avance de los guerreros –le aseguro Kuro- pero no creo que ni los ninjas ni los guerreros se queden viendo tranquilos si creen por un segundo que Naruto-sama esta en peligro –agrego el Fuuma con énfasis en la última palabra.

-Como quieran –dijo Saya con indiferencia mientras se retiraba de la sala del consejo a la salida sin que estos hubieran dado por terminada la junta.

-¿A dónde va Saya-san? –Inquirió Natai.

-Eh recorrido el camino de la hoja al sonido en diecisiete horas –les informo, a lo que algunos se sobresaltaron un poco- necesito descansar unas horas para recuperar energía antes de partir.

-Deseas que las tropas te esperen para partir –le preguntaron.

-De ninguna manera –les dijo de inmediato- ellos deben partir de inmediato ya que a su ritmo les tomara al menos dos días completos llegar, yo descansare hasta recuperar la energía necesaria para completar el viaje de regreso sin complicaciones, los alcanzare y les daré los detalles pertinentes antes de adelantarlos –les explico sin rodeos.

-Entiendo –dijo el Fuuma mientras hacia una señal a los ninjas de la entrada para que se dirigieran a cumplir con las ordenes- solo una cosa más, ¿Por qué los adelantaras, no sería mejor que los guiaras la orden es que se pongan a tú disposición? –interrogo antes de que la chica se marchara.

-Estarán a mi disposición una vez cumplan mis indicaciones de llegar a la aldea, y una vez allí también las seguirán –les informo- pero Naruto-sama me ordeno que debía regresar a Konoha antes de tres días y ya a pasado uno, además… -en ese momento se le paso por la mente la imagen de Naruto y Hinata a solas abrazados, imagen que se rompió con un relámpago mientras una ráfaga de instinto asesino, emanaba sin control de ella, cosa que hizo que algunos de los presentes se sobresaltaran- no nada, solo es que debo partir cuanto antes –les dijo recuperando la calma y saliendo de la habitación.

Inmediatamente los miembros del consejo se retiraron, hablando entre ellos de la arriesgada decisión de su líder, pero también había algo que los tranquilizaba en las palabras de la morena y que era cierto. Nadie especialmente entre los presentes se atrevería a dudar de su palabra. Sin embargo había cierta castaña que se encontraba aun más preocupada que los miembros del consejo por la seguridad de Naruto.

-Kuro-san –se acerco Sasame al líder de su clan- desearía formar parte de los ninjas que asistirán a Naruto-sama en Konoha –solicito formalmente.

El aludido sonrió ante la petición de la joven –Ya tenia pensado pedirte que tú fueras en representación de nuestro clan –le dijo amablemente Kuro- ya me gustaría ir yo personalmente, pero como líder de clan debo quedarme, reúne lo que necesites y ve a la entrada. Y encárgate de avisar a la comandante del escuadrón guerrero –dijo antes de que está se retirara.

-Hai –contesto está retirándose de inmediato.

Después de retirarse Sasame se dirigió inmediatamente al sector en el que vivían el "clan" de guerreros.

Este sector era un conjunto de residencias no diferente de las demás de la aldea pero ubicado alrededor de la torre del Ottokage. A este no le agrado en nada la petición de muchos aldeanos de alejarlos de la población general ya que expresaban preocupación por encontrarse muy a menudo con los de esta división, les hizo saber directamente lo que pensaba de su actitud, provocando que muchos sintieran vergüenza por su modo de pensar, pero accedió a ubicarlos a todos en un mismo sitio, tan cerca como pudo del edificio que representaba su poder en esa aldea, para que se supiera que ellos contaban y siempre contarían con la absoluta confianza y apoyo del kage del sonido.

En el camino Sasame no pudo evitar pensar en aquel rubio y en el día en que lo "conoció" por decirlo de esa manera, ya que en su primer encuentro el fingía ser un tipo diferente de persona, no fue sino hasta que se presento ante su clan proponiéndoles tener una aldea que defender y un hogar estable que supo en realidad como era. Al pensar en eso se fijo en las casas, las calles y las demás construcciones de su villa, al menos la mitad del trabajo en cada una de las mismas había sido hecha por él y todo lo demás con su dirección, claro que contó con la ayuda de los aldeanos y guerreros pero fue gracias a él que por increíble que pareciera se construyo una villa tan agradable como Konoha. Todos quedaron impresionados al notar que les tomo solo seis meses terminar cada estructura en la villa y el sueño de sus vidas, tener un hogar, tal como el rubio les había prometido.

Era verdad que cada persona en la aldea le debía algo de una u otra forma y que todos le estaban profundamente agradecidos, pero los guerreros eran un caso un tanto diferente, la deuda de gratitud que tenían con Naruto era tal que ellos no dudarían un segundo en dar su vida por la suya, por esto Sasame y muchos otros les tenían gran respeto y estima debido a su lealtad. Y como no todo es perfecto también había quienes les tenían miedo debido a su poder.

Ya había llegado a dicho sector, veía claramente la torre Ottokage la cual era idéntica a la torre Hokage pero en color verde, supuso que Naruto se inspiro en aquella para construir esta, tal como hizo con las casas y demás construcciones eran del mismo estilo que las de Konoha. Se dirigió a la casa de la persona que buscaba, toco la puerta y a los pocos minutos obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba pero eso no evito que se estremeciera un poco ante el grito proveniente del interior de la casa de una voz no muy amigable.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS VIENE A MOLESTAR A ESTA HORA?!

Casi al paso salio una muy molesta chica de alrededor de dieciocho años, con cabello rojo largo y ojos cafés oscuros que destellaban, vestida con un camisón de dormir rojo.

-So-soy yo Tayuya-san –le dijo Sasame un poco nerviosa.

-Eso ya lo veo, lo que quiero saber es ¡¿que haces aquí pequeña mocosa?! –Le espeto la pelirroja- y mas te vale que tengas un buen motivo para despertarme a media noche –acabó en tono de advertencia.

-Ha-hai –le dijo esta antes de tomar un postura más seria- Eh venido por petición del consejo –explicó la castaña ante esto la chica de ojos cafés solo bufo molesta- para cumplir con una orden de Naruto-sama –acabó de explicar.

Al acabar de decir esto la pelirroja se giro bruscamente para encarar a la castaña en busca de algún signo que le indicara si había escuchado mal, cuando no lo encontró, preguntó de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es la orden?

-Todo el ejército guerrero junto a algunos ninjas deberán presentarse en la entrada Norte de la aldea lo antes posible, listos para realizar un viaje a las cercanías de Konoha para asistir a Naruto-sama –le informó.

-¿Asistirlo en qué? –inquirió Tayuya confundida.

-Ahora me tomaría mucho tiempo explicarte todo –se excusó Sasame- pero yo también iré y en el camino les explicare lo que se, además Saya-san nos alcanzara para darnos las indicaciones finales –agregó.

-¿Saya? –repitió la ojicafé aun más confundida.

-Ella trajo el mensaje de Naruto-sama –le explicó- como hizo el recorrido entre Konoha y el sonido en menos de un día está descansando para recuperar fuerzas, luego nos alcanzara, nos dará las últimas indicaciones y se adelantara a Konoha –le resumió la castaña.

-Se nota que no le gusta dejarlo solo –dijo Tayuya medio divertida- o hay otra razón –inquirió al ver que la castaña negaba con la cabeza.

-Según ella son órdenes de Naruto-sama que trajera la orden y regresara a Konoha en menos de tres días –le dijo.

-Ya veo, retírate, me cambiare, reuniré mi equipo y nos vemos en quince minutos en la entrada –y dicho esto ambas se retiraron de la puerta.

Veinte minutos después ya se encontraban más de cien personajes, incluidas Tayuya y Sasame, la primera con un uniforme que parecía anbu salvo por unos rasgos de color rojo y negro igual que todos los guerreros, y la segunda con un uniforme jounin, en la entrada de la aldea, algunos se encontraban de mal humor por ser arrastrados a mitad de la noche sin explicarles nada y discutían entre ellos sobre el porque habían sido llamados.

-¡Silencio inútiles! –se escucho la voz de la comandante guerrera al momento todos se callaron, unos por respeto y otros por miedo a hacerla enojar- escuchen bien todos desean saber por que nos mandaron a llamar –todos estaban atentos a lo que les diría- lo cierto es que… yo tampoco tengo idea –caída estilo anime de todos- Solo se dos cosas, una tenemos menos de tres días para estar en territorio de Konoha, y dos que es una orden directa de Naruto –Al termino de esas palabras todos los que iban a protestar por no saber más se callaron de inmediato- Como debemos partir de inmediato para llegar a tiempo nos informaremos de los detalles en el camino, ahora lo importante es que Naruto nos necesita allí así que ¡muévanse gusanos! –acabó de ordenar.

-¡HAI!- contestaron todos a la vez antes de empezar a moverse a toda velocidad. Tras ellos Sasame y Tayuya también empezaron el viaje y rápidamente se colocaron al frente de los demás.

Al dejar atrás su preciada aldea, lo hacían con gusto de saber que sería para hacer algo, por mínimo que fuera por aquel a quien se lo debían todo, desde su hogar hasta su vida. Cada uno recordaba lo que le debía… lo que había hecho por ellos, por una completa banda de extraños con los que no tenia la obligación de hacer nada y sin embargo lo hizo. En especial lo recordaba cierta pelirroja que conocía la historia de cómo se formo Ottogakure mejor que nadie.

 _Flash Back de Tayuya_

Todo ocurrió tras el rescate fallido de Sasuke, los cinco del sonido fueron derrotados y asesinados, todos a excepción de ella, que ahora se encontraba recluida en una de las celdas de la aldea de suna, tras haber sido derrotada por Temari la hermana de Gaara. Aun se estaba recuperando de aquella batalla, para que soportara el interrogatorio, esto solo lo hacían para que no se desmayara antes de poder sacarle algo útil, ella ya daba por sentado que nadie iría a rescatarla.

Orochimaru no se tomaría molestias ahora que tenia lo que quería, y ya que ella no hablaría de la información que tenía por que sabia lo que le esperaba si traicionaba a Orochimaru seguro la matarían, no le importaba, no tenia por que vivir, sirvió a su propósito y ahora que era inútil podría morir después de todo lo que paso ansiaba la muerte, sería un descanso.

Pensaba en esto mientras recuperaba algo de energía descansando en el frío suelo de la celda cuando la puerta de esta se abrió de repente y en la entrada se veía la silueta de una persona de baja estatura, talvez un niño con ropa anbu de color negro, una mascara de zorro con detalles dorados y una capa de viaje negra, no pudo reconocerlo hasta que se acerco y se arrodillo a su lado retirándose la mascara, fue entonces cuando lo identifico, era uno de los chiquillos de Konoha que enfrento cuando trataron de recuperar al Uchiha, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? La sorprendió más el hecho de que el chico la miraba con una expresión que denotaba algo que jamás nadie expreso al verla a ella, preocupación, no la preocupación de lo que ella pudiera hacerle sino sincera preocupación por su estado, la extraña expresión del chico hizo que ella lo mirara desconfiada.

Tomo una de las manos de ella con su mano derecha y coloco la izquierda un palmo sobre su cuerpo, estaba tan cansada que no lo impidió y de repente empezó a fluir chakra de color azul a través de su mano derecha y fluía hacia ella recuperando sus fuerzas, de la izquierda fluía chakra de color verde que él dirigía hacia sus heridas mas pertinentes las cuales empezaron a sanar.

Una vez la chica sintió fuerza suficiente, se levando de golpe y tomo su distancia en posición de batalla. Al ver esto el rubio jinchuuriki solo sonrió a medias con los ojos cerrados.

-Parece que ya estas mejor eh… Tayuya ¿cierto? –le pregunto esta no hizo ningún gesto, solo se quedo observándolo- yo soy Naruto –se presento, pero ella seguía sin cambiar de posición- mira la verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo tenemos pero lo seguro es que no será mucho, así que si tienes una duda mejor pregunta rápido –le sugirió como si platicara el asunto calmadamente en un almuerzo.

Tayuya no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba pero era todo sumamente sospechoso así que al no tener más alternativa le siguió el juego por el momento.

-¿Por qué me curaste y recuperaste mi fuerza? Ahora podría matarte, sabes –le preguntó media curiosa y media cínica.

-Por favor inténtalo –le pidió con ligera burla el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y extendía los brazos como dándole la bienvenida, ante esto la pelirroja se enfado tanto que activo sello en fase dos dispuesta a acabar con el muchacho, pero…

De repente el abrió los ojos y eran de un color rojo sangre con tres aspas en lugar de pupilas, se parecían al sharingan de los Uchiha que su antiguo maestro quería, pero este era diferente de alguna manera, de alguna espeluznante manera, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se retransformo desactivando el sello por completo, cuando se percato de esto regreso a ver instintivamente al rubio como esperando encontrar una respuesta en aquellos, ahora de nuevo, azules ojos.

-Lo lamento pero el tiempo de jugar se acabo –le dijo el rubio con tranquilidad- continuaremos esta charla cuando te saque de aquí.

Se acerco a la pelirroja que retrocedió automáticamente –yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me expliques que rayos sucede –le dijo claramente.

Naruto suspiro con cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos –Si, ya esperaba esa respuesta, pero lamentablemente no puedo concederte esa petición –agrego resueltamente mientras volvía a abrir los ojos con el doujutsu activo en ellos nuevamente y la miraba fijamente antes de que ella se desmayara por el uso del mismo.

Unas horas después Tayuya despertó pesadamente con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba recostada sobre un saco de dormir y cubierta con una capa negra.

-Veo que ya despertaste –se escucho la animada voz de un chico de cabello rubio que se encontraba frente a una fogata preparando lo que parecían ser un estofado y arroz- antes de que empecemos de nuevo con aquellos de la pelea –comenzó notando las intenciones de ella al tratar de levantarse- por que no solo hablamos un momento –le sugirió, al notar que la expresión de ella decía que prefería luchar agrego- si luego de eso aun quieres pelear te complaceré, ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo –accedió la ojicafé tras pensarlo un poco- hablaremos, y luego te matare.

-Por mi esta bien –le contesto con indiferencia- seré directo –hablo mucho más serio- necesito información.

-No se donde tienen al Uchiha –le contestó sin animo- nos dirigíamos a un punto de encuentro, una vez allí realizarían la transferencia y nos marcharíamos a alguna de las guardias.

-Pero la transferencia ya fue realizada ¿o no? –le cuestionó- tú y ese sujeto, Kimimaru hablaron de eso cuando se encontraron. Dijiste que Sasuke sería el próximo contenedor…

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –le preguntó de inmediato, habían estado solos cuando le dijo eso.

-Mis sentidos son muy agudos –dijo simplemente- por eso y por que disperse clones para saber todo lo que pasaba –agregó- pero el punto es si es cierto que Orochimaru necesitara tres años para volver a realizar el ritual –inquirió de último.

Tayuya aun estaba confundida por la cantidad de información que tenia el chico, pero le intrigaba más la actitud que tenia en ese momento, era muy diferente al chiquillo impulsivo que enfrento en el bosque, como respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien era todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora –dijo un tanto reflexivo pero calmado- ahora es tú turno ¿tienes preguntas cierto?

La pelirroja hasta se había olvidado de eso por un momento pero ahora lo ataco de golpe con todas las dudas que se habían formado en las últimas horas desde que lo vio en suna.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Cómo desactivaste mi sello? ¿Quién demonios eres? Por que es claro que no eres un simple genin, ¡contesta! –dijo todo muy rápido y lo último a modo de orden.

-Pues… -Naruto se quedo con una gota en la cabeza por la impaciencia de aquella chica- por el principio, estaba en suna para sacarte como ya te deberías haber dado cuenta, desactive tu sello suprimiendo el poder de este en un lugar aparte de tú mente, no estará siempre ahí más adelante te enseñare a controlarlo, y te puedo asegurar que soy un genin, al menos hasta donde Konoha sabe –acabó con tranquilidad.

Tras meditar sus palabras un momento Tayuya pregunto -¿Eres un espía de otra aldea?

-En absoluto –le contestó mientras servia dos tazones con el estofado y dos cuencos de arroz- pero es una larga historia así que por favor siéntate mientras te explico –le dijo mientras le señalaba un lugar frente a él y le ofrecía el alimento.

Una hora después la chica se veía incrédula frente lo que acababa de oír.

-Esperas realmente que me crea eso –le preguntó divertida mientras reía.

Naruto solo suspiro –Claro que no, al menos no sin pruebas y me temo que solo hay una forma en la que alguien como tú podría convencerse –acabó de decir.

Antes de que Tayuya pudiera preguntar cual era aquel método estaba atrapada contra la pared de la cueva y frente a ella sujetándola estaba Naruto rodeado por el manto del zorro con cuatro colas, colmillos afilados y largas garras que sentía en su cuello, pero al verlo a los ojos vio de nuevo aquel extraño sharingan que vio en la celda, en una mirada vacía de cualquier expresión, pero lo extraño fue ver el chakra rojo que se iba haciendo dorado al tiempo que uno igual de fuerte de color azul lo rodeaba y se mezclaba con él. El poder que se sentía era abrumador, tanto que Tayuya solo pudo pensar en que debía sentirse a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

El chakra, ahora dorado, del muchacho ya no tenía aquella esencia maligna que cuando era rojo pero ahora era tan poderoso que la joven pelirroja no podía pensar claramente ni articular palabras por el miedo. En un instante se aflojo su agarre y ella cayó pesadamente al suelo inmóvil, mientras el rubio regresaba a su forma habitual y se sentaba.

-Lamento haber sido tan brusco –se disculpó- pero ahora sabes que digo la verdad, como te dije una persona como tú solo entendería si le mostrara algo increíble y le hiciera sentir algo a lo que no está acostumbrado, miedo –le explicó.

Tayuya se levanto con dificultad, respirando entrecortadamente, por un momento pensó en reclamarle por el susto pero se contuvo, en primera por que aun estaba impactada y en segunda por que sabia que él chico tenía razón ahora ya le creía y posiblemente no le hubiera creído si se lo hubiera explicado de otra forma.

-Por favor siéntate –le pidió- no tengas miedo, te aseguro que no te haré daño.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso? –le pregunto desconfiada.

-En este momento se de los laboratorios de Orochimaru en el país del arroz, en las islas cerca del país del té en el país de la tierra y cerca de la hierva, los laboratorios del sur y del este –dijo sin rodeos- se lo que ocultan y tengo una idea de en lo que trabajan –concluyó.

-¿Co-como puedes saber eso? –pregunto la pelirroja que no cabía en su asombro, si lo que decía era cierto ella no le era de utilidad pues esa era casi toda la información útil que llevaba consigo y ya estaba segura de que si quería él no tendría dificultad alguna para matarla.

-Hace un momento, cuando casi te desmayas –le aclaro, en ese momento la pelirroja recordó haber sentido un extraña sensación pero estaba tan aterrada que no se percato de que era y no le presto mucha atención- en ese momento irrumpí en tú mente y busque lo que necesitaba saber –concluyó sin darle importancia.

-Si ya sabes lo que necesita saber… -empezó ella

-No te matare solo por que ya obtuve la información que quería –la interrumpió- no me compares con esa escoria que es tú jefe.

-Entonces ¿qué harás conmigo? –le pregunto dudosa.

-Fácil, voy a ayudarte –contestó si rodeos- te enseñare a usar el poder del sello sin que se apodere de ti, por ahora ya lo selle pero es un sello como el que evita que Kyuubi se apodere de mí, solo sella los instintos pero permite usar su chakra, por ahora será suficiente, cuando seas suficientemente fuerte te enfrentaras a esa contraparte oscura y al derrotarla absorberás ese poder como si siempre te hubiera pertenecido –concluyo.

-¿Qué ganas tú con eso? –le pregunto de inmediato.

-Claro, lo que yo gano –dijo dándose cuenta de eso- me harás un pequeño favor –Tayuya lo miro con desconfianza- evita que Orochimaru se entere de que sigues viva o no te podré salvar la próxima vez –le contesto con seriedad.

-Eso no puede ser todo –le replico después de procesar las palabras del rubio- me estas diciendo que no quieres nada a cambio. Todos quieren algo –agrego con seguridad.

-Bueno si quieres verlo así –comento el rubio- yo ya obtuve algo de ti, la información que saque de tú mente –le explico- así que considera esto mi paga –ella solo continuaba mirándolo con desconfianza- no tienes que confiar en mi –le dijo al ver que su expresión no cambiaba en absoluto, hecho que él ya había previsto, no se esperaba que alguien que ah pasado lo que ella confíe en alguien así como así, pero no era necesario, solo le enseñaría lo necesario para asegurarse que estaría a salvo y después ella se iría a donde quisiera- _¿Por qué esto me parece tan familiar?_ –pensó de pronto al analizar lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿Cuál es el truco? –insistió ella.

-Mira cuando lleguemos a Konoha te explicare los pormenores y si no te gusta te retiras –le dijo- pero considera esto. Orochimaru te encontrara y volverás a ser su esclava, creo que te ofrezco una mejor opción –opino con seriedad- solo dame tres meses y podrás marcharte a donde quieras –concluyo.

-Tres meses –repitió ella incrédula en voz baja- crees que superare el poder de Orochimaru sobre mí en tan poco tiempo.

-Si –le dijo simplemente pero mirándola con intensidad transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que expresaba en aquella única palabra- confío en que puedes, además yo estaré contigo para ayudarte, no subestimes mi poder –agrego con tono un de certeza que era difícil de refutar.

-¿Qué pasa si decido irme ahora? –le pregunto directamente.

-No te lo permitiría –le contesto sin mirarla.

-Entonces soy una prisionera de nuevo –dijo con pesar, pensando que había acabado con otro monstruo.

-Sería peligroso salir con eso afuera –acabo de decir señalando la entrada de la cueva, afuera se apreciaba una potente tormenta de arena- una vez termine puedes marcharte si lo deseas, pero por favor considera mi oferta –agrego en un tono casi de suplica mientras miraba a la chica frente a él con sincera preocupación por lo que le pasaría a la joven si volvía a caer en las garras de Orochimaru. Pero sabía que no podía obligarla a nada solo ofrecerle una opción y ella debía escoger.

Tayuya aun estaba desconcertada por la actitud del jinchuuriki, pero aun desconfiaba, después de todo lo que había atravesado ¿quién podía culparla?, así que solo se quedo de pie esperando. Cuando la tormenta acabo Naruto recogió las cosas de su improvisado campamento y salio de la cueva, Tayuya lo siguió esperando a ver que hacia.

-Bueno, como no me has dado una respuesta supongo que prefieres volver con tú amo –dio Naruto de espaldas a ella- nos vemos –dijo con intención de marcharse pero la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-No te preocupa lo que pase cuando le diga a Orochimaru lo que vi –le pregunto.

-Has lo que creas correcto –le respondió aun de espaldas- no creo que te equivoques.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto esta.

-Recuerda que vi el interior de tú mente, se en realidad quien eres… y no eres una mala persona, solo descarriada pero nada que no tenga arreglo –le comento ya mirándola de frente con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI! –le grito exasperada, había guardado tanto de ella misma desde que se unió a Orochimaru que ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era pero la idea de alguien que con tan solo verla ya lo supiera le era insoportable.

-Lo se todo de ti Tayuya –le corrigió este tranquilo- pero si no quieres creerme no importa, lo importante es lo que decidas hacer ahora. Puedes venir conmigo o regresar de donde viniste, solo que conoces a donde te llevara ese camino y no creo que sea allí en donde quieras estar, pero si realmente es así no lo impediré –acabo de decir mientras se volteaba de nuevo para emprender la retirada.

-¿En verdad no te preocupa Orochimaru? –volvió a interrogar la pelirroja- cuando sepa de lo que eres capaz te cazara como a un animal para sus experimentos, para usarte como un arma, como su arma personal, y eso si no decide usar tú cuerpo como futuro contenedor –acabo de decir con un cierto tono de temor que ni ella supo explicar porque sentía.

-Creo –dijo al tiempo que se volteaba con una media sonrisa- que la pregunta ahora es si a ti te importa que todo eso me pase –le dijo provocando que la chica se sintiera confundida- hasta otra Tayuya-chan –se despidió y empezó el viaje de regreso a Konoha.

Luego de una hora se encontraba el rubio jinchuuriki saltando por los árboles del bosque en dirección a su hogar, de repente sintió a alguien cerca, sonrió y le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Por qué el cambio de opinión Tayuya-chan? –le dijo con una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja que lo seguía a corta distancia por entre los árboles con expresión molesta.

-Vuelve a llamarme Tayuya-chan y olvídate de que vallas a tener hijos –le advirtió- con respecto a tú pregunta, nunca te di mi decisión así que no cambie nada –le contesto fingiendo indiferencia pero la mirada alegre del rubio seguía sobre ella- ¿Qué miras baka? –le pregunto molesta.

-Jejeje, lo siento es solo que me alegra que decidieras venir, a por cierto toma –le dijo mientras le pasaba una flauta- la saque del cuarto de evidencias de suna, creí que te serviría –le dijo.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar y sacarme de ahí? –inquirió la ojicafé, esa pregunta la estaba comiendo por dentro.

-Use el sistema de drenajes de suna –explico- un amigo me consiguió los planos del lugar, así evite batallas innecesarias.

-¿De verdad me hubieras dejado ir sabiendo lo que arriesgabas? –le pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad por la actitud del rubio.

-Simplemente te deje decidir, no obligo a los otros a hacer algo que no desean –le explico- al menos que haya vidas inocentes en juego por esas decisiones, en ese caso intervengo con gusto –agrego.

-Pero, cuando me dejaste ir te ponía a ti en peligro –replico confundida.

-Yo no cuento –le contesto simplemente- con lo que sabes solo me hubieras puesto a mi en peligro, pero eso no es cierto del todo porque como te diste cuenta, soy capaz de cuidarme –agrego con una sonrisa- se que debes tener muchas preguntas más pero te suplico que esperes a que lleguemos a casa, no te voy a llevar a Konoha –la tranquilizo al ver su expresión- se lo que te harían, prácticamente lo mismo que en suna y no te saque de una para entrar en otra.

-Entonces, si hubiera ido con Orochimaru solo habría sacrificado mi vida, por eso no le diste importancia a que me fuera –resumió con cierta tristeza.

Ante estas palabras Naruto se detuvo de golpe y regreso a verla con dureza, tanta que hizo que la pelirroja se avergonzara de sus palabras por primera vez desde que tenía memoria.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –le advirtió con voz suave pero firme, Tayuya se encogió leve pero visiblemente- si no me importara tú vida, ¿crees qué te habría sacado de suna cuando solo necesitaba unos segundos para obtener la información de tú mente? –Le cuestiono con dureza, ella solo negó con la cabeza- simplemente te di la libertad de elegir, libertad a la cual todos tienen derecho –al ver la reacción de vergüenza de la chica reconoció que quizá fue muy brusco y se disculpo- lo siento, por favor sigamos.

-¿A dónde…? –empezó pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos –le dijo con simplicidad.

Antes Tayuya jamás habría seguido adelante habiendo tanto misterio de por medio, pero aquel chico rubio se había ganado su confianza sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de cómo.

-Quisiera saber una última cosa antes de continuar –le dijo la ojicafé mirándolo con intensidad.

Naruto solo suspiro, esperaba esa pregunta –Es sobre mis ojos cierto –le pregunto regresándola a ver, cuando la pelirroja asintió continuo- Es algo complicado, pero básicamente si tengo algo de sangre de una persona con un kekke genkai soy capaz de adquirido –le explico- te lo contare todo con más detalle cuando estemos en casa.

-Pero para eso faltan al menos dos días –se quejo la quinta del sonido- por lo menos has más entretenido el viaje.

De repente el rubio se detuvo al igual que la pelirroja que no entendía por que.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón –le dijo- además hace tiempo que quería probar esto llevando a una persona –agrego más para si mismo que para la chica que no entendía de que estaba hablando el rubio.

Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar algo el rubio se giro hacia la chica y, a pesar de que esta era una cabeza más alta que él, la levanto para llevarla en brazos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMO… -le empezó a gritar la ojicafé enfadada con un leve rubor, pero no termino la frase ya que el rubio hizo un sello con las manos y la interrumpió.

-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerza que la aplastaba contra el cuerpo del rubio, mientras por reflejo se sujetaba a él, un momento después se dio cuenta que aquella fuerza era por la velocidad a la que se movían, apenas veía el paisaje a su alrededor como un manchon gris, unos minutos después, para alivio de la kunoichi, se detuvieron. Cuando pudo sostenerse sobre sus pies regreso a ver al rubio que se veía palpablemente satisfecho.

-Fue perfecto –dijo con entusiasmo el jinchuuriki- solo necesite una décima de mi chakra para llevarnos a los dos, no fue… -pero fue cortado al ser sujetado de golpe por la solapa de su capa por una iracunda pelirroja que lo levanto hasta quedar de frente.

-Nunca-vuelvas-a-hacer-eso –le dijo entre dientes pero bastante claro.

-Ha-hai –le dijo un poco nervioso por la actitud de la explosiva chica mientras ella lo soltaba y él recuperaba su semblante serio.

-¿En dónde estamos por cierto? –le pregunto al percatarse de que estaban en medio del bosque frente a una pequeña barda.

-Te mostrare –dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras colocaba su mano sobre la entrada y disipaba el genjutsu, la chica se sorprendió bastante al ver la enorme puerta y muros de piedra ocultos, pero eso no fue nada comparado con como se le cayo la quijada al suelo al ver la mansión que estaba detrás de esos muros.

-Bienvenida a mi "humilde" hogar –le dijo un poco cohibido por la actitud de ella, desde que termino aquella casa le había incomodado el haberla hecho tan ostentosa, pero tampoco iba a destruirla por que se le paso la mano mientras llevaba su capacidad al limite y el resultado fue aquella monstruosidad, aquella hermosa monstruosidad como siempre le corregía Saya.

-¿Esta es tú casa? –le pregunto incrédula y aun en shock.

-Y la tuya también, por ahora –le dijo- pero primero debo ir a que unas amigas me asesinen –agrego como quien comenta el clima que hace- por no decirles a donde me iría por tres días –termino y al ver la expresión de la pelirroja agrego- ya lo veras.

Resultaba que cuando Naruto se entero de que una de los del sonido fue capturada y estaba en suna partió de inmediato, solo dejando un clon para ocuparse de sus asuntos, pero sin despedirse de nadie.

Y así fue, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando de la nada aparecieron dos chicas de la edad de él asaltándolo con todo tipo de preguntas, hasta que repararon en la chica que venía con él. Luego de un incomodo momento, en el que las dos portadoras de doujutsu enviaron sus miradas más asesinas a los recién llegados, el rubio les explico la situación. Pese a que a las amigas del rubio la idea no les hacia mucha gracia, aceptaron y a partir de allí Tayuya empezó su entrenamiento.

Al principio le enseño a obtener el poder de su sello a través del sello que el mismo colocó, así lo que afectaba su mente no la controlaría, luego le prohibió usar el sello al menos que fuera necesario. El primer mes se centro en el entrenamiento físico, el segundo y tercer mes lo dedico al entrenamiento mental, en el cual el le ayudaba con su sharingan, una vez terminado este debía retirar el sello de protección y dejar a Tayuya enfrentarse en un campo mental contra la personalidad oscura del sello. Si perdía, la personalidad oscura del sello la dominaría, pero Naruto entraría con ella para evitar que eso pasara, si parecía que fuera a perder él intervendría y lo sellaría de nuevo, si ganaba podría usar el poder del sello y el suyo como si fueran uno mismo, la única desventaja era que al vencer este "alter ego" uno adquiría la sed de sangre inherente del mismo y tenía que lidiar con eso. Esto no le preocupaba a Naruto ya que no era diferente a cuando él usaba el chakra de Kyuubi sin dejarse controlar por el zorro, solo que lo que Tayuya enfrentaría sería mucho menos poderoso que el rey de los bijuu.

El día del enfrentamiento se encontraban los dos en el jardín en el centro de la mansión, dentro de la capilla, un chakra oscuro rodeaba a Tayuya y Naruto tenía su Sharingan activo, tras unos minutos hubo una gran expansión de energía, que no pasó de los pilares cuyos kanjis estaban iluminados, y Tayuya cayo de frente apenas sosteniéndose de rodillas con la respiración agitada y el sellos activo en nivel dos. Al percatarse de esto se levanto despacio, lo mismo hizo Naruto que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, la pelirroja de inmediato sintió que algo era diferente. No sentía que su conciencia se perdía tras una siniestra presencia, apenas sentía el instinto asesino que era común en ella, tras el entrenamiento mental que recibió de Naruto su control era tal que apenas sentía los rastros de lo que una vez fue la esencia maligna que creyó que algún día la controlaría sin remedio.

Regreso a ver al rubio de doce años que le sonreía con aprobación, al tiempo que una sensación de gratitud la invadía, y casi por reflejo lo abrazo con fuerza. Talvez con demasiada fuerza y estaba el hecho de aun tenía el sello activo por que se escucho un crujido y un leve quejido provenientes del rubio jinchuuriki.

-Ta-ta-tayuya-chan mis… mis huesos, por… por favor –le dijo de forma entrecortada y ahogada.

Cuando la pelirroja lo soltó dio un suspiro de alivio y arqueo su espalda para acomodar la vértebras de su espalda.

-Llorón –se burlo la pelirroja con cuernos y ojos color miel.

-Sádica –le contesto este en apenas un susurro, pero la ojimiel lo escucho y le dirigió una mirada asesina que él recibió con una sonrisa, luego de un momento los dos se pusieron a reír, mientras Tayuya regresaba a su forma normal.

-Bueno, tú entrenamiento termina aquí –le dijo Naruto tras una pausa al terminar de reír.

-Si –contesto la pelirroja algo deprimida- supongo que ya estarán ansiosos por deshacerse de mi –agrego intentando sonar sarcástica.

-Un poco –le contesto el rubio con tranquilidad- pero solo nos "desharemos" de ti si tú así lo deseas –acabo de decir para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió.

-Te dije cuando empezamos –le explico- que al terminar podrías ir a donde quisieras, y si quieres quedarte aquí –continuo- también serás bienvenida.

Por un momento Tayuya abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa, mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos como tratando de descifrar si había algún engaño en lo que dijo, pero tras un momento se percato que hasta ahora no la había engañado nunca. Le dijo que la ayudaría y lo hizo, le dijo que podría vencer a su yo oscuro y lo hizo, le dijo que cuando terminara seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera e incluso le ofrecía un hogar. Solo le sonrió e respuesta mientras asentía, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aún después de tres meses, le seguía sorprendiendo el jinchuuriki, no por su poder o habilidades que ya de por si eran increíbles, sino por actitud y su tendencia a ayudar a quienes nadie ayuda, a los olvidados, los parias, los repudiados. Tras pensar en eso un momento, se percato que esa era su situación dentro de su propia aldea así que no debería ser tan raro que tuviera esa actitud. Sin embargo eso lo hacia más increíble, al solo conocer el desprecio las personas tienden a despreciar, en lugar de eso el opto no solo por perdonarlos si no por hacer exactamente lo contrarío a lo que cualquiera haría.

-¿Qué crees que opinen las chicas? –le pregunto un tanto divertida la pelirroja al percatarse de ese punto.

-Seguro me mataran –le contesto el rubio con cascadas en los ojos- pero ahora somos amigos y los amigos no se dan la espalda –acabo de decir, la ojicafé solo sonrió levemente ante su respuesta.

Pese a la paz y felicidad que tenía gracias a los habitantes de aquella mansión, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por los que quedaron atrás, antes no le habría importado pero la convivencia con su nuevo maestro había hecho que se lo pegara algo de la personalidad del mismo, solo un poco pero ahora a ella también le preocupaba el destino de aquellos que fueron victimas del sannin serpiente, toda esa preocupación debió haberse reflejado en su rostro por que el ojiazul se percato de ello.

-Sucede algo –le pregunto un tanto preocupado por su expresión- creí que te alegraría saber que puedes quedarte si lo deseas, y aun si decides partir serás bienvenida aquí cuando lo desees.

-Estoy feliz –le aseguro- es curioso, creí que nunca diría esas palabras –comento- es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en el destino de los otros –acabo con cierto aire de tristeza. Supuso, no sin cierta alegría que algo de la actitud del jinchuuriki se le paso durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

-Ya veo, con que era eso –dijo reflexivamente- yo también eh pensado mucho acerca de ellos –dijo el rubio calmadamente- y creo tener una solución, pero tomara tiempo –termino de decir el rubio con gravedad.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó la ojicafé preocupada por haber interpretado mal- ¿Qué harás?

-Te pude ayudar a ti -argumento el rubio con tranquilidad- así que no veo porque no podría ayudarlos a ellos –acabo con simplicidad.

-Por Orochimaru y Sasuke –le contesto ella- creí que no querías ser descubierto aun.

-Ese es el único fallo –le explico- pero no por ellos directamente sino por lo que ocasionaran, para no ser descubierto debo trazar un plan a largo plazo con la información que me diste haré contactos en las locaciones de Orochimaru durante los próximos dos años. En este tiempo esa víbora estará demasiado ocupado entrenando Sasuke.

-Poco antes de la transferencia, podré frustrar sus planes y liberar a sus victimas, la mayoría de los que tienen el sello maldito no pueden controlar su poder ni siquiera como los cinco lo hacían –dijo reflexivo el contenedor del Kyuubi- Una vez libres podrán reconstruir la aldea y tendrán donde llevar a sus familias, me dijiste que era por eso que la mayoría iba con él ¿cierto? Para ayudar a sus clanes o familias que eran demasiado pobres –le pregunto a la pelirroja la cual solo asintió- entonces de darles eso mismo estarán tranquilos, aun debo ajustar los detalles como el sistema de orden y otras cosas pero creo que podría funcionar.

A pesar de haber conocido bien como era el rubio la pelirroja no esperaba que realmente fuera a arriesgar tanto por ayudar a quienes fueran por completo unos desconocidos y además tan sedientos de poder como para vender su alma a Orochimaru, sin embargo lo había hecho por ella que no había sido diferente, sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas por el rubio.

-No es perfecto –dijo con cierto pesar- mientras llega el momento de actuar muchos de ellos caerán pero es la mejor solución que tengo.

Luego se volteo a la salida del jardín y empezó a caminar.

-Vamos –le dijo a la pelirroja que se quedo viéndolo sin entender- si vamos a hacer esto empezaremos de inmediato, me despediré de Hinata-chan y nos llevaremos a Saya-chan por unas semanas, haremos los enlaces en los laboratorios y verificaremos su estado así podremos asegurarnos que los pacientes sobrevivan a estos dos años. Iré a cambiarme, ve por lo que necesites para el viaje y dile a Saya que haga lo mismo –le dijo antes de retirarse del jardín.

A pesar de que aun se encontraba impresionada por la actitud del rubio, se apresuro a cumplir con sus indicaciones. Al estar todos en la entrada Tayuya llevaba su ropa de siempre con una capa de viaje café por encima con la capucha arriba para cubrir su cabello y una mascara de gato para ocultar su rostro, Saya vestía una traje ajustado de malla de color negro, un chaleco negro parecido al de los jounin pero más pequeño, un cinturón con algunos accesorios, unas sandalias ninja y una masacra de media cara que cubría su boca con una espacia de protector en el sector de su boca, esta era para evitar que le afectara tanto el gas como algunos venenos además que evitaba reconocer sus facciones. El atuendo ajustado hubiera dejado poco a la imaginación de no ser por la gruesa túnica con capucha de color negro que la cubría.

El rubio por su parte llevaba su conjunto de ropas negras cubierto por una gabardina con la capucha arriba y visibles solo sus ojos a través de las hendiduras de la mascara de zorro.

Llevaba este atuendo para que no lo reconocieran cuando debía salir. Desde la muerte del tercero (El cual le había dejado unas cartas que debía leer solo si llegaba a morir, una para el rubio y dos para ser entregadas a los discípulos del "profesor" si necesitaba de su ayuda), debido a que ya no tenía misiones se encontraba aburrido por lo que, a pesar de tener una elevada cantidad de efectivo debido tanto a sus previas misiones como al trabajo que desempeño como obrero que le alcanzarían por muchos años, decidió buscar algo en que emplear su habilidad ninja ya que las misiones eran el método perfecto para ejercitarse, sin contar con el entrenamiento que a diario y bajo instrucciones del zorro llevaba a cabo. Se le ocurrió trabajar como caza recompensas, solo se encargaba de atrapar a los que se lo merecieran, no a los perseguidos políticos por revoluciones o cosas parecidas. Al ser él quien buscaba el trabajo podía elegir que trabajo hacer sin tratar directamente con el interesado hasta cobrar la recompensa.

Una vez todos listos para partir salieron del claro que protegía la mansión y se dirigieron a las distintas guardias del sannin. Si bien su viaje tuvo resultados fructíferos, las cosas al final de desarrollaron de una forma que ninguno de ellos hubiera previsto.

Se toparon con Jiraiya en una de sus paradas y con las habilidades de este no hubo forma de evadirlo una vez identifico a Naruto, tras una larga charla con el ermitaño sapo y entregarle la carta que le dejo el sandaime este comprendió las razones por las que Naruto había optado por esta doble vida, así que decidió ayudarlo, la mejor forma para esto era el viaje de entrenamiento que ya tenían previsto, en ese podrían no solo entrenar las habilidades del rubio con los conocimientos del sannin sino que además recopilarían información importante acerca de los objetivos de akatsuki y Orochimaru.

En este viaje fueron acompaños por Saya. Tayuya y Hinata se habían quedado ya que Hinata no podía dejar todo sin que se percataran y Tayuya se quedo para entrenar con ella y entre las dos mejorar a su ritmo, además no confiaba en el pervertido de Jiraiya.

Tras finalizar este viaje y regresar a Konoha las cosas parecían ir acorde a lo planeado hasta que ocurrió algo que ninguno de ellos a excepción del rubio hubiera imaginado, la muerte de Orochimaru a manos de Sasuke no era del todo esperada pero acelero los planes.

Naruto junto con Saya, Tayuya, Jiraiya e incluso Hinata (que finalmente logro realizar un bunshin capaz de soportar por un mes sin problemas) registraron cada una de las instalaciones del más pálido de los sannin. Esta parte era particularmente difícil por que tendrían que lidiar con los colaboradores de Orochimaru por lo que necesitaron la ayuda del único clan de ninjas organizado que Naruto conocía del país del arroz, los Fuuma, los encontró y les presento una propuesta, con el respaldo de Jiraiya y un poco de persuasión logro que aceptaran ayudarlos.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto, con la ayuda de Saya, al encontrar los laboratorios e incapacitar a los que peor llevaron el peso de sello fue sellar los poderes malignos que este les daba a los prisioneros y curar a los que fueron tratados para otros experimentos, una vez hecho esto, y con la información de la mente de los mismos, Naruto rastreo a sus respectivas familias y clanes para darles apoyo durante la transición.

Al mismo tiempo localizaron un lugar perfecto en un golfo que se encontraba en los territorios entre el país del arroz y el de la catarata, para reconstruir la aldea del sonido, pero como debió ser siempre para las familias de las personas que se sacrificaron por Orochimaru. Al final se centraron en encontrar a las familias de los que murieron, a pesar de haber obtenido información de estos de las mentes de sus compañeros de celdas era una sin duda la tarea más difícil de todas.

Finalmente tras un año y medio de no dormir, y con la ayuda de los ahora aldeanos de ottogakure, Naruto logro terminar de construir la aldea y reunir a todos los que se merecieron estar ahí, se construyo un monumento para canonizar a los fallecidos como héroes que se sacrificaron en aras de proteger y beneficiar a sus clanes. Solo con las familias de los afectados por el sello se podían contar unos quinientos o seiscientos y más de cuatro mil aldeanos y ninjas de las demás familias.

El rubio no recordaba haber estado tan cansado desde que termino su "casa" pero no recordaba tampoco haberse sentido tan feliz por los resultados. De inmediato se le ofreció el titulo de kage, el que rechazo diciendo que era ninja de konoha así que no podía quedarse más de lo necesario, instituyo un consejo para la toma de decisiones y para que velara por el bienestar de la aldea, además de un kunai con un grabado especial para llamarlo en caso de que necesitaran su ayuda. Lo último que hizo fue nombrar a los Fuuma como la policía militar de Oto en representación suya.

Sin embargo al final ellos le impusieron que quisiera o no el siempre sería considerado como el Ottokage-sama de ottogakure no sato y que siempre estarían a su servicio, sin más remedio el rubio acepto y les aseguro que volvería en cuanto pudiera para verificar el estado de todos.

Terminada esta labor regreso a Konoha y le pidió a Tayuya que se mudara a Otto ya que ella sería su principal conexión con la aldea y ella se encargaría del entrenamiento de los infectados por el sello que a partir de ahora se conocerían como "guerreros", cuando llegara el momento del enfrentamiento final, debían llamarlo a él y a Saya para asistirlos, al día presente alrededor del 90% de los guerreros llegaron a la fase final de control y ganaron su batalla interna, el otro 10% restante tenían control de su sello y solo esperaban la batalla final con la asistencia de su kage.

 _Fin del Flash Back de Tayuya_

Con estos recuerdos en la mente de la ojicafé y en la de todos los que la seguían, aceleraron el viaje en pos de serle de ayuda al que fue su salvador cuando más lo necesitaron, él que les regreso la esperanza cuando ya la habían perdido y por él que seguro darían la vida para retribuírselo, por que él se las devolvió.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: La decisión de Sasuke ¿Revelaciones?**

"Naruto y Hinata se encontraban peleando en el claro cerca de la mansión que utilizaban para practicar, era una batalla de taijutsu puro, pero en sus manos refulgía un brillo azulado, o en el caso de Naruto levemente rojizo, y ambos tenían el byakugan activo, sus expresiones eran, en el caso de Hinata, de concentración total y en el caso de Naruto, se le veía calmado, pero serio. Intercambiaban golpes y patadas a gran velocidad y los esquivaban con combinación de piruetas, al menos Hinata los esquivaba así ya que Naruto a penas y se movía del sitio en que estaba parado, solo movía las manos con palma abierta como es el estilo Hyuuga y torcía su torso de vez en cuando para esquivar los ataques de la ojiperla.

Hinata golpeaba de todas direcciones y desaparecía en ocasiones para atacar desde otra posición diferente, las embestidas de esta se volvían cada vez más veloces, tanto que sus manos eran prácticamente invisibles, tanto para el ojo humano como para el ojo de los Hyuuga. Naruto se vio forzado a retroceder un poco antes de empezar a atacar frontalmente, entonces fue el turno de Hinata para retroceder y esquivar como podía los ataques del rubio, su velocidad era tal que tenia que combinar su byakugan con lo que el jinchuuriki le había enseñado de predicción de movimientos, estaba tan concentrada en las manos del ojiazul que no se percato de un pequeña saliente en el suelo la cual la hizo tropezar hacia atrás en el preciso momento en que Naruto enviaba un golpe a su estomago.

Al caer esta, Naruto no pudo detener bien su golpe y paso un poco de largo, precipitándose hacia abajo sobre la heredera Hyuuga, cuando se levanto un poco se encontraba sobre Hinata la cual, que ya estaba un poco colorada por el ejercicio, ahora se veía como un tomate maduro, sin contar con que su respiración era más agitada y los mechones de su cabello caían un poco desordenadamente por su rostro empañados por el sudor, Naruto por su parte solo mostraba una respiración levemente acelerada por el esfuerzo, aunque sus mejillas también se tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo mientras los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro sin despegar la mirada, como si no hubiera nada más que quisieran volver a ver, y se empezaron a acercar lentamente sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del otro, hasta que sus labios se encontraban a pocos milímetros de distancia y…"

-¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito una sobresaltada Saya al levantarse violentamente de su cama con una expresión de terror y algunas gotas de sudor bordeando su rostro.

A la pelinegra le tomo un momento examinar en donde se encontraba, era una habitación moderadamente elegante, con un escritorio de caoba, un armario mediano, un par de pinturas en los muros un ventanal cubierto por cortinas y una cama de dos plazas en la que ella reposaba, era la habitación de ella en la residencia del Ottokage que se encontraba tras la torre del mismo, esta era una casa bastante mas modesta que la que poseían en Konoha, de hecho se parecía a la residencia original que Naruto construyo allí, ya que, a pesar de la opinión de los aldeanos de que Naruto se merecía una casa digan de un Kage este insistió en que se construyera de esta manera, además él no pasaría tanto tiempo ahí como para querer causarles molestias por algo como eso.

Una vez normalizo su respiración sintió un alivio indescriptible, y empezó a reír- ¡un sueño! ¡Solo fue un sueño! jajajajajaja, un estúpido sueño –repitió con voz risueña y casi volviéndose a dormir… casi.

-Debo volver de inmediato –dijo de repente levantándose a la velocidad del rayo hacia la puerta mientras recogía sus cosas de la entrada y salía de inmediato a la calle.

Se había tumbado sobre la cama sin cambiarse de ropa o algo parecido, solo se quito la capa y el equipo extra que llevaba, para dormir unas horas y partir de inmediato en cuanto recuperara la energía que gasto durante el viaje.

Al salir se topo con un genin de unos doce años y cabello color marrón corto y desordenado que estaba esperándola por orden del consejo.

-Saya-sama –le dijo este con una leve reverencia- estoy aquí para informarle que el ejército guerreo salio de la aldea como usted ordeno a las doce en punto de la noche en dirección a Konoha –explico respetuosamente.

-Gracias Kasu –le contesto esta con una sonrisa.

-Eh disculpe Saya-sama –le llamo este algo dudoso- pero que fue aquel grito de hace un momento –inquirió un tanto curioso el muchacho.

-Un mal presagio –le contesto en tono serio que hizo que el pequeño se preocupara- uno muy malo, pero ahora mismo parto en dirección a Konoha para asegurarme de que no se vuelva realidad ¡jamás! –termino en tono de amenaza mientras se ajustaba la capa y se retiraba a gran velocidad a la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Guau, Saya-sama es increíble! –dijo el joven muy impresionado mientras observaba a la kunoichi retirarse, antes de partir a sus labores diarias.

Ya en la entrada de la aldea, Saya mando al diablo cualquier tipo de precaución que tuvo cuando inicio el viaje, trazo los sellos y grito.

-¡Hiraishin no jutsu!

De inmediato empezó a desplazarse a una velocidad imposible de seguir para cualquier humano, incluso ella tenia que activar su sharingan para poder desplazarse con comodidad, ya que sus sentidos no eran tan agudos como los de su maestro que no requería tanto de los ojos para guiarse al moverse con esa técnica. Al cabo de unos minutos alcanzo al grupo de guerreros, que viajaban a una velocidad considerable y se coloco al frente junto a Tayuya y Sasame.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! –pregunto le pelirroja al ver aparecer de la nada a la Uchiha- Saya, eres tú, creí que Naruto te prohibió usar esa técnica para viajes, por la cantidad de chakra que consumirías solo para desplazarte –inquirió la comandante del ejército de Oto.

-El sugirió que no la usara –le corrigió la morena con cierto aire de vergüenza- pero nunca me lo prohibió.

-Aun así –comento la ojicafé- tú tomas hasta sus más leves insinuaciones como si fueran una ley ¿Qué te alentó a no hacerle caso esta vez? –pregunto un tanto curiosa.

-Su orden fue regresar antes de tres días y… pues… bueno no me gustaría decepcionarlo jejejeje –dijo nerviosa la ojinegra.

-Y no tiene nada que ver con que cierta peliazul de ojos blancos este ahora con Naruto a solas haciendo quien sabe que –tanteo la líder de los guerreros con voz pícara observando atenta como a la sobreviviente Uchiha se le subían los colores al rostro.

-¿Quieres los detalles de la misión si o no Tayuya? –le pregunto ya fastidiada y negándose a ver de frente a la pelirroja.

-Sasame ya nos contó los que dijeron en la reunión –le contesto esta señalando a la Fuuma que las seguía de cerca- lo que aun no me queda claro es como exactamente piensa Naruto derrotar a dos mil ninjas sin tener que matar a nadie –agrego preocupada.

-¿Dudas de él? –le pregunto la pelinegra de manera casual, pero sabia que esa era la pregunta más seria que podía formular a cualquiera. La vista de Tayuya se dirigió a la Uchiha con intensidad, indignación e incluso furia.

-Yo no dije eso y no me lo oirás decir nunca –le espeto- es solo que no esperaras que escuche algo como eso y no este preocupada, después de todo también fue mi maestro –le aclaro.

-¿Tiene al menos algún plan? –pregunto Sasame preocupada, a pesar de que el rubio nunca hubiera sido derrotado no siempre salía en buena condición de sus batallas, de hecho en muchas salio más muerto que vivo.

-Él siempre tiene un plan –aseguro la kunoichi de pelo negro- bueno casi –agrego en tono de derrota al sentir las suspicaces miradas de las otras dos sobre ella, estas solo suspiraron.

-Lo que quiero saber –aclaro la ojicafé- es si ahora ¿estas segura de que tiene la más mínima idea de cómo va a salir bien de esta? –le pregunto la pelirroja un tanto molesta.

-Desarrollo una nueva técnica –les explico la Uchiha- con ella puede incapacitar sin matar de un golpe, planea usarla junto con los clones para inhabilitar al ejército enemigo antes de que se den cuenta, y luego se encargara de Pein.

-¿Y qué esta haciendo ahora Naruto-sama? –pregunto la Fuuma un tanto curiosa.

-La técnica aun no esta perfeccionada –les explico- el esta entrenando para perfeccionarla hasta el día de la batalla con ayuda de "Hinata-chan" –dijo lo último con los dientes apretados y un severo instinto asesino irradiando de ella. Las dos kunoichis suspiraron con cansancio ante al actitud de la morena, a pesar de que no podían evitar sentir cierta empatía hacia su manera de pensar.

En aquel momento se acordó de la "pesadilla" y con un "nos vemos después" adelanto al grupo y se perdió de la vista. Las dos kunoichis de Oto observaron el punto por el que desapareció, se regresaron a ver un momento con la misma expresión de seriedad antes de acelerar la velocidad.

Los árboles del bosque parecían un manchon verde hasta para sus ojos, pero ella era totalmente invisible para cualquiera que hubiera tratado de seguirla, esto tenía claro un inconveniente, sentía como la combinación del Hiraishin no jutsu, el sharingan y una pequeña cantidad de chakra enviada para agudizar sus sentidos y su percepción del ambiente le estaban pasando factura, sus reservas de chakra, pese a ser inmensas gracias a su entrenamiento, eran limitadas, solo podía abusar así de su chakra si es que recibía "ayuda" de su sensei, pero el no se encontraba a medio camino para restituir sus reservas de chakra, así que opto por descansar unos minutos, antes de que su chakra fuera tan bajo que ni siquiera pudiera pelear de ser preciso, y luego seguir con el viaje a su velocidad normal.

Se detuvo de golpe cerciorándose que no hubiera alguien cerca que la detectara, irónicamente paro justo sobre la cabeza de la estatua Madara Uchiha en el valle del fin, tuvo un breve flash al recordar haber visto a su primo (si eran primos, aunque lejanos, todos los Uchiha son familia de alguna forma) en aquel lugar, al recordar esto se concentro un poco en revisar la base del lugar, y ahí seguía, parecía no haberse movido desde que ella partió el día anterior.

Se quedo observándolo un momento, parecía estar tomando muy enserio su reflexión, esto hizo que la morena por un momento sonriera satisfecha, al parecer su maestro logro dejar una impresión fuerte solo con unos minutos ya que el moreno parecía estar frente al más grande dilema que haya tenido jamás. Sin que se percatara de su presencia se alejo lo más sigilosamente posible hasta internarse en el bosque, una vez ahí retomo su camino.

En los terrenos de la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, se encontraban centenares de rubios peleando entre si, en sus ojos se veían claramente el byakugan activo y en sus manos un resplandor azulado, aunque de vez en cuando refulgía de rojo o dorado, entre los cientos de rubios también destacaban una docena de chicas de cabello negro-azulado con las mismas características de ataque, excepto que su chakra solo era azul, estas solo peleaban contra los rubios.

Por doquier se veían batallas de taijutsu puro en la que si alguno lograba dar un golpe en el estomago de su oponente, que es donde se conecta el sistema central de chakra, este desaparecía, cada vez que alguno desaparecía las batallas entre los otros se hacían mas severas ya que todos aprendían de la derrota de ese, en medio de las luchas se desarrollaba una increíblemente feroz, al menos treinta estaban reunidos contra uno solo, el cual no los dejaba acercarse, pero estos tampoco le daban tregua para que pudiera darles el golpe definitivo, cada vez que estaba cerca de desaparecer a alguno otro lo cubría, pero de vez en cuando en un descuido lograba eliminar a alguno. Solo que cada vez que los eliminaba otros cercanos debían llegar a tomar su lugar, de este modo se emulaba una batalla contra un ejército real, solo peleaba a la vez con un número capaz de rodearlo por completo.

Finalmente tras varias horas de pelea todos parecían agotados en especial el Naruto original que estaba apoyado sobre su rodilla respirando entrecortadamente con la mirada en el suelo, ya solo quedaban veinte que peleaba contra el, cuatro que peleaban contra la Hinata original y un par sueltos que peleaban entre si, los que rodeaban al original se acercaron con cautela para cortarle las salidas, formaron un perímetro alrededor suyo, y al estar a tres metros de distancia este alzo la mirada con una media sonrisa, ante la cual los otros intentaron dar un paso atrás en retirada pero ya fue muy tarde.

Rápidamente un manto de chakra dorado lo cubrió, era muy leve pero se sentía bastante poderoso, antes de que dieran un paso hacia atrás para tomar distancia, formo un kaiten y los mando a todos a volar, aprovecho el tiempo que tardaban en caer para concentrar lo que le quedaba de chakra en todo su cuerpo y con gran velocidad, salto entre dos de los que aun no caían y los pateo a ambos con una doble patada, al hacerlo el chakra que los formaba salio expulsado como una ventisca de dentro suyo tras lo cual desaparecieron. Hizo lo mismo con alrededor de una docena antes de que cayeran, pero no pudo mantener más su velocidad y volvió a caer de rodillas y con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo.

Tras un instante para normalizar su respiración se levanto de nuevo, los demás no se habían acercado por precaución, el rubio se estaba cansando rápidamente no solo por su batalla sino porque cada minuto le llegaba el cansancio y recuerdos de otras batallas y de otros clones derrotados, de estas había sacado la habilidad de lograr el golpe de paz canalizando chakra a través de sus pies con una patada, pero eso no volvería a resultar por lo que decidió arriesgar todo en una ataque sorpresa.

Se lanzo contra el clon que estaba más cerca tratando de golpear el centro de su red de chakra, este detuvo su mano sujetando sus muñecas, pero Naruto no detuvo su avance sino que aprovecho el agarre de este para agarrarlo del brazo y para atraer al clon lo suficiente de golpe impactarlo con un rodillazo en el estomago con el que lo hizo desaparecer, se lanzo a través de la columna de humo que el clon dejo contra los que estaban detrás de este que ya lo esperaban, gracias a su byakugan no podía sorprenderlos, ambos le lanzaron un golpe directo, Naruto solo sujeto las muñecas de estos como el clon había hecho con el pero a diferencia del clon el no detuvo el golpe sino que dirigió el golpe de cada uno hacia el otro.

Naruto regreso a ver a los cinco que quedaban, las memorias de los demás clones le dieron a entender que ya solo que daban estos y uno con el que Hinata estaba luchando. Sin previo aviso dos embistieron contra él intentando darle un doble golpe a la vez en su estomago, el tiro hacia atrás torciendo su torso, casi perpendicularmente, posiciono sus manos en el suelo tras de si como apoyo y le dio impulso a sus piernas para patear a ambos clones a la vez haciéndolos desaparecer al tiempo que recuperaba su postura de pie.

Volvió su vista a los tres que quedaban dos estaban se mantenían cerca y uno apartado, regreso a ver a los dos, concentro chakra en sus palmas y lo lanzo de golpe provocando que ambos fueran lanzados hacia atrás, antes de que cayeran se posiciono entre ambos y de un fuerte doble codazo los hizo desaparecer.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo –le comento el clon que quedaba.

-No –dijo Naruto al tiempo que desaparecía e inmediatamente después el clon desaparecía y con Naruto se encontraba parado en el lugar donde este había estado con un resplandor apenas visible de chakra azul en su mano- ahora solo quedamos ella y yo –concluyó.

Una vez dicho esto se dirigió al lugar donde el último de sus clones había desaparecido, en el camino no pudo evitar notar que cierta "anomalía" se estaba produciendo en el uso de sus clones, el estrés mental que sentía ahora era mínimo de hecho era casi inexistente comparado con cuando aprendió el jutsu, además su cuerpo empezaba a moldear el chakra para crear la técnica antes de realizar los sellos, incluso creía haber sentido los clones aparecer antes de juntar sus manos. Que el cansancio fuera menor era normal pues había usado ese jutsu tantas veces que su cuerpo y su mente debían haber terminado por acostumbrarse, pero ¿Era posible que su cuerpo también se hubiera acostumbrado a canalizar el chakra en esa forma que ahora lo hiciera por si solo? Debía cerciorarse, pero lo haría después.

Se detuvo de sus pensamientos y avance al encontrar a una extremadamente cansada Hinata recostada sobre la hierva respirando con dificultad, por lo que recordaba ella y sus clones lograron acabar con seis docenas de sus clones, de hecho ella acabo con una docena sin ayuda.

-Tan pronto descansas Hinata-chan? –le preguntó divertido el rubio ojiperla, ya que todavía tenia el byakugan activo, a la morena.

-Solo… solo recuperaba el aliento antes de continuar –le contesto esta mientras se levantaba intentando aparentar que no le había afectado, lo hacía bien salvo que su respiración, pulso y otros factores que el rubio podía percibir gracias al byakugan delataban que estaba verdaderamente exhausta.

-Entonces continuemos –le dijo el jinchuuriki al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de lucha y Hinata lo emulaba activando su byakugan, era obvio que aun esto le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Naruto no se encontraba mucho mejor, apenas había tenido unos minutos para recuperarse y con eso solo contaba con el 10% de su energía, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado y disimulaba mejor su cansancio. No se molesto en conducir chakra a sus manos, esto lo cansaría innecesariamente por el momento, solo gastaría chakra en el momento de dar el golpe, supuso que Hinata pensaba lo mismo por que tampoco la vio enviar chakra a sus manos. Ambos se movieron rápidamente en dirección a su contrario y atacaron con una serie de patadas y golpes pero ya que ninguno era definitivo no canalizaban su chakra en ellos, tras mantenerse en un mismo lugar dando y bloqueando sus golpes Naruto aprovecho un ligero despiste para barrer el pie de Hinata y forzarla a caer, antes de perder el equilibrio ella también barrio la pierna de Naruto y sujeto y entrelazo su brazos con los de él inmovilizándolos a ambos y cayendo uno sobre la otra.

-Creo… creo q-que es un em-empate Naruto-kun –dijo la Hyuuga ya sin su byakugan activo, la respiración cortada y un gran sonrojo al notar la cercanía del rubio.

-Veremos –le dijo este simplemente mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, a continuación se sintió una leve expulsión de chakra, la Hyuuga iba a preguntarle por esto al rubio cuando abrió los ojos y noto que eran nuevamente de ese azul cielo que le nublaba por completo las ideas, y así se quedo hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba la nariz. Regreso a ver y se topo con otro rubio en cuclillas frente a ellos.

-Creo que gane –le dijo el rubio que estaba sobre ella- por que de ser un combate real, él te hubiera atacado.

-¿Co-co-como? –atinó a preguntar la Hyuuga confundida.

-Créeme que yo estoy tan confundido como tú –le contestó el clon antes de desaparecer.

-Pero parece que es un efecto secundario de usar una técnica más de un millón de veces, como le eh hecho yo con esta –continuó explicando el original- además como el moldeo de chakra para esta técnica no es lo complejo sino la cantidad de chakra que utiliza, mi cuerpo simplemente la ah asimilado. O al menos eso es lo que creo –concluyó.

-Impresionante –susurró la ojiperla.

-Si verdad –comento el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Etto… Naruto-kun… di-disculpa, pe-pero podrías… –le dijo la morena un tanto dudosa, al notar la comprometedora posición en la que continuaban.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? –preguntó confundido el contenedor del Kyuubi, hasta que…

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?! –preguntó una iracunda Saya que acababa de toparse con su "pesadilla" versión real y solo atinaba a reaccionar con ira. Al instante los dos se separaron uno por la sorpresa y la otra por la vergüenza.

-Saya-chan –dijo el rubio con jovialidad. Sin notar el instinto asesino que irradiaba su estudiante en esos momentos, aunque este era dirigido más hacia una nerviosa y avergonzada Hyuuga que hacía él- no te esperábamos sino hasta mañana –comentó algo confundido pero feliz por la presencia de la joven.

-Eso veo –dijo la Uchiha mordazmente, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la ojiperla que solo atino a reír nerviosamente.

-De todas formas –interrumpió el rubio mucho más serio- ¿Cuál fue su reacción? –sabia que no le negarían apoyo pero también sabía que dadas las circunstancias, no se quedarían precisamente tranquilos.

-Querían mandar a todos los ninjas de la aldea –le dijo sin darle importancia pero al ver la expresión de preocupación del rubio aclaro- pero les dije que usted solo requirió a los guerreros disponibles, al final accedieron a solo enviar a los guerreros pero también algunos de sus ninjas –terminó.

-Esto no me gusta –dijo el rubio mientras se paseaba nerviosamente- dejaran la aldea muy desprotegida sin sus mejores shinobis.

-La aldea estará bien –le aseguro la Uchiha- aun para las otras naciones ninjas la reconstrucción de Ottogakure no sato es solo un rumor, solo la conocen los clientes y mercaderes de la zona ya que todos los poblados ninjas del lugar están concentrados en la aldea, y gracias a la información de los clanes y familias provenientes de otros lugares hemos podido mantenerla aislada de las grandes aldeas –argumento la morena, al ver como el rubio no se calmaba agrego- además Tayuya, Jiraiya-sama, Hinata-chan, yo e incluso tú mismo, todos nos encargamos de entrenarlos por algún periodo para que transmitieran esos conocimientos entre las futuras generaciones. La aldea del sonido es capaz de cuidarse por si misma tú el Ottokage te encargaste de que así fuera –añadió con orgullo- y en el último de los casos tiene el kunai para llamarte si es que algo sucede.

-Tienes razón –admitió el rubio tras considerando todo un instante y sintiéndose algo avergonzado de si mismo, ellos habían confiado en él y lo menos que podía hacer era confiar en que ellos podían cuidarse y proteger su aldea- estarán bien, apropósito –agrego en tono más relajado dirigiéndose a las dos usuarias de doujutsu- eh revisado los alrededores de la mansión y parece que solo han limpiado la casa principal.

Ambas chicas se quedaron de piedra, era verdad que el periodo en que el rubio y la Uchiha se fueron para entrenar Hinata se encargo de la limpieza de la casa y Tayuya del cuidado del jardín que la bordeaba (no podían entrar al jardín central sin Naruto), y cuando regresaron Saya se encargo de la casa, pero la mansión era demasiado grande para arreglarla toda, solo el rubio podía crear tantos clones como para acabar con el trabajo en apenas una mísera hora, de hecho él se encargaba de esto como un pequeño entrenamiento cada mes, solo que no lo había hecho recientemente por que no había estado en la mansión.

-No se preocupen, no es un regaño –les aseguro al ver sus expresiones que le causaron una leve risa- es solo que tendremos visitas y creo que será mejor arreglar un poco el lugar no les parece, descansaremos un momento ya que nosotros acabamos de entrenar y tú acabas de realizar un viaje que normalmente llevaría una semana en día y medio.

Ambas asintieron agradecidas y siguieron al rubio al interior de la mansión que más tarde tendrían que arreglar en su totalidad, pero eso no les preocupaba tanto, de camino Saya se acerco a Hinata.

-¿Qué tal los resultados del entrenamiento? –Le pregunto- porque ¿estuvieron entrenando cierto? –agrego algo suspicaz.

-Cla-claro ¿qué creías? –se defendió la Hyuuga, la Uchiha la miro de forma mordaz antes de que agregara- fue muy bien –le aseguro- de hecho el golpe es perfecto, y logro aplicarlo de diferentes formas con la misma efectividad –al ver que la Uchiha no entendía del todo se explico- El golpe debía darse con la palma de la mano, pero Naruto-kun puede realizar el golpe de paz ya sea con su puño, su palma, con una patada, sus codos o sus rodillas, yo solo soy capaz de hacerlo con las manos y pies –dijo un tanto decepcionada.

-No esta nada mal –la animo la morena (pese a todo estas dos eran grandes amigas, como Ino y Sakura)- ¿o creías que podrías superar a Naruto-sama? –le cuestiono divertida, ante esto la Hyuuga levanto la vista y sonrió.

La tarde y noche de este día pasaron tranquilamente. Al día siguiente sería hora de encontrarse con Sasuke, antes de partir a su encuentro envío una nota con uno de sus sapos al campo de entrenamiento donde se reunía con sus compañeros para avisar que no iría por encontrarse mal del estomago otra vez, no quiso pensar en otra excusa además esa era más creíble de lo que parecía y le serviría por un día, la razón, según los recuerdos de su clon, Sakura había estado renuente los últimos dos días y Kakashi lo había notado pero no daba con el porque se sentía un ambiente tenso entre ella y "Naruto", así que seguramente interpretarían esto como una excusa para evitar "roces".

Luego de entregar la nota se fue con Saya y le dijo algo que solo ella pudiera escuchar, esta se sorprendió por un momento pero luego reemplazo su expresión por una de seriedad y desapareció del lugar dejando a un impávido Naruto que solo tomo su equipo (el cual consistía de su chaleco de combate negro un poco abierto lo que permitía ver un tanto sus pectorales y los músculos de los brazos ya que no usaba camisa o buzo por debajo de este, por encima se cubría con una capa de viaje negra con capucha y llevaba la mascara de zorro en su bolsa solo que esta mascara era como un antifaz, ya que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro) y partió.

En la cabeza de la estatua de Madara Uchiha se encontraba el último sobreviviente de este clan, bueno al menos el último conocido, observando atentamente el sol que estaba próximo al cenit. Había dejado de meditar su decisión hacia unas horas y decidió subir a esperar a que el rubio llegara para informarle de la misma, llego el medio día y sin previo aviso una figura cubierta por un manto negro se posesiono sobre la estatua de Shodaime Hokage.

-Así que viniste –dijo el moreno con su tono habitual.

-Como dije que lo haría –contesto el jinchuuriki sin inmutarse- ¿Tienes una respuesta?

-Desde luego, impaciente como siempre –se burlo el moreno.

-No tiene caso andarse con rodeos cuando el ejercito de la lluvia esta a menos de dos días de arrasar con Konoha –le espeto.

Obviamente el Uchiha no se esperaba que el rubio tuviera esa información por que su semblante se volvió sombrío.

-¿Konoha sabe del ataque? –pregunto de inmediato.

-No, ellos no saben nada –le aseguro el jinchuuriki- pero eso no viene al caso, lo importante es si aceptas la oferta que te ofrecí, de aceptar de daré las respuestas a tus preguntas y obtendrás tú preciada venganza.

-Deja de jugar Naruto –le espeto el ojigris incrédulo- tú no puedes ofrecerme al consejo, no tienes ese poder –asevero con seguridad- y respecto a lo que sepas y como lo sepas es irrelevante para mi.

El ojiazul suspiro con cierto pesar- ¿debo interpretar eso como un no? –pregunto intuyendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que es un no, pero ya que estas tan interesado en ayudarme te capturare para entregarte a akatsuki y podremos irnos de este lugar –le dijo el moreno con frialdad.

-¿Lo haces de esta forma para ganar puntos con akatsuki o para evitar la destrucción de Konoha? –pregunto el contenedor del Kyuubi con calma, pero el como respondiera esta pregunta definiría muchas cosas.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro que no me importaba esta aldea –escupió el Uchiha.

-Talvez no –argumento el rubio- pero si no te importa deberías dejar que la destruyeran y así de una vez te llevarías a los ancianos, no era esa la razón de todo esto –especulo el ojiazul.

-No necesito de esta estupidez para lograrlo, acabare con los ancianos por mi propia cuenta –le dijo el moreno con frialdad- si ya terminaste de decir estupideces prepárate –le advirtió tomando posición de ataque pero se paro en seco cuando el rubio levanto una mano indicándole que esperara, aunque el mismo no entendió porque lo obedeció.

-Ya no quiere del apoyo de akatsuki, aun considera la supervivencia de la aldea –contaba el rubio con los ojos cerrados reflexivamente mientras el moreno volvía a impacientarse ya que el rubio actuaba como si estuviera solo- y por último según lo que me contaron parece que si ha meditado profundamente sobre mi oferta, son tres puntos a favor, creo que se ha hecho merecedor a saber la verdad, pero en vista de que no acepto por las buenas tendré que obligarlo a escuchar a la mala –concluyo pensativamente, hablando para si mismo.

-¡VASTA DE TOTERIAS! –repuso el Uchiha ya harto de la actitud del rubio y listo para lanzarse a acabar con el cuando este volvió a hablar y se detuvo para escuchar lo último que diría.

-No es necesario que vengas yo me acercare –le dijo con clama- además no tendría caso por que ya cometiste el peor error de todos, subestimar a tú oponente –le reprendió al tiempo que habría los ojos y dejaba ver unas orbes de color blanco platinado.

Sasuke solo podía relacionar unos ojos así con el byakugan pero antes de poder asimilar cualquier cosa el rubio ya había desaparecido y se encontraba frente a él, lo siguiente que sintió fue un potente impacto en su abdomen y que su poder lo abandonaba de inmediato mientras caía de frente por la falta de energía, sintió como el rubio lo sostuvo antes de caer y lo acomodaba sobre su hombro para llevárselo.

-¿Co-como has…

-Mejor no gastes energía hablando –le recomendó el rubio cuyos ojos volvían a ser azules- le prometí a Itachi que de darse el peor escenario haría lo que juzgase mejor tanto para ti como para la aldea y creo que esto es lo más que puedo hacer –ante estas palabras Sasuke se quedo mudo y decidió esperar a escuchar la explicación del rubio, además no podía hacer nada más, estaba inmóvil- Saya ya ah dispuesto de unas horas –comento para si mismo- supongo que ahora debe estar de regreso –y sin explicar nada al confundido Uchiha trazo un sello y ambos desaparecieron de la vista.

Pese al tirón que sintió de repente, el Uchiha ya estaba bastante confundido y cansado como para marearse con el viaje pero sospechaba que le pasaría factura más tarde, se detuvieron frente a la ya bien conocida barda tras la que se encontraba la entrada a la casa del rubio, este no hizo ningún tipo de ceremonia al entrar pero la expresión de su ex-compañero dejaba claro que de haber podido se le hubiera caído la quijada al piso, pasaron de todo y se dirigieron a una de las torres, la torre Este para ser más precisos, en ese lugar se hallaba la entrada a unos calabozos subterráneos, no eran extensos, pero el rubio considero en ponerlos como una precaución por si acaso, estos se encontraban bajo cada una de las torres.

Una vez aquí dejo a Sasuke apoyado contra un árbol y avanzo a la trampilla que daba acceso a los calabozos – ¡Saya-chan! –grito al interior del lugar, tras unos momentos se escucharon unos pasos y de la misma salio una hermosa pelinegra con brillantes ojos color onix.

-¿Quién es ella? –interrogo el Uchiha desde el suelo pese a que el solo preguntar la causaba un inmenso cansancio.

La morena examino al pelinegro con la mirada un momento y dedujo lo que paso –adivinare –dijo con calma- él se rehusó y usted lo trajo a la fuerza no es verdad Naruto-sama.

Naruto simplemente asintió pero el Uchiha solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Naruto-sama? Desde cuando alguien se dirigía con ese respeto al dobe.

-Permíteme presentarte a tú prima, Saya Uchiha –le dijo con un leve tono teatral Naruto mientras el moreno lo miraba como si estuviera loco y comenzaba a pensar que así era- y si no la reconoces seguro reconocerás esto –hizo una señal a Saya con un movimiento de cabeza y esta avanzo hasta quedar frente al moreno, pestañeo y le mostró una mirada escarlata que el reconocía muy bien, el sharingan, la herencia de sangre de los Uchiha, no podía estar mas conmocionado, pero fue sacado de estas cavilaciones por el rubio.

-Te dije que la venganza de los Uchiha se quedaría en manos de los Uchiha –le recordó- y así será, dime ¿Aun tienes intenciones de atacarme o ya te sientes motivado a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? –Pregunto seriamente al moreno quien solo lo miro inquisitivamente y profundamente antes de asentir –Pues todo empezó hace diez años –comenzó a relatar el rubio.

Tras relatar lo ocurrido en el encuentro con Itachi, como adquirió sus doujutsus y mostrárselos, su trato con el tercero, el origen de aquella misteriosa mansión y como había decidido ocultar su poder, al principio por Saya y luego solo por costumbre, habían pasado unas dos horas. Evito mencionar lo referente a la ladea del sonido y otras cosas que ya le revelaría más adelante por ahora solo le hablo acerca de lo que debía tener dudas, al finalizar Sasuke lo tomo muy bien.

-Ridículo –opino con su típico tono de superioridad. Saya y Naruto solo suspiraron ante el escepticismo del moreno pese a las pruebas que le ofrecían, Naruto sospechaba que lo que no podía aceptar era que al final no solo él mismo fuera mucho más fuerte que el moreno sino haber sido engañado por su actuación, una cosa era Itachi pero haber caído en la farsa del dobe era inaceptable para su orgullo. Pero más lo fue cuando una bofetada cruzo su rostro y fue levantado de una solapa de su ropa con gran facilidad por una molesta Uchiha que se le quedo viendo fijamente con su ahora rojo mirar.

-Ese estúpido orgullo fue el que acabo con nuestro clan –le dijo claramente- si quieres repetir el mismo error te aseguro que antes de que eso te mate lo haré yo –le advirtió.

-Es suficiente Saya-chan –la tranquilizo el rubio y al instante esta soltó "suavemente" a su primo que casi rebota contra el suelo- me disculpo por eso, parece que se le pego un poco de mi impulsividad, jejejeje –se excuso nervioso el jinchuuriki, pero se sorprendió al toparse con la normalmente inexpresiva mirada del moreno que ahora irradiaba furia y ¿rencor?

-¿Tu lo supiste todo el tiempo y jamás me lo dijiste? –inquirió el ojinegro con voz monocorde pero fría.

-Así es –contesto este sin inmutarse- si quieres odiarme por cumplir la voluntad de tú hermano por mi no hay ningún problema.

-¿La voluntad de Itachi? –repitió incrédulo el pelinegro.

-El deseaba que tú lo mataras como expiación por lo que hizo –explico el jinchuuriki- y tú sabes muy bien que es cierto –le recalco antes de que su interlocutor pudiera protestar.

Era verdad, eso le quedo muy claro, Itachi había decidido morir en manos de su hermano la noche en que asesino a sus padres.

-Hmph, eres un fraude dobe –comento el Uchiha con una media sonrisa- con todo tú poder hubieras salvado la vida de muchos pero preferiste esconderte y protegerte a ti mismo como un rata cobarde.

-¡Como te atreves! –le espeto la pelinegra que se acercaba al moreno para volver a golpearlo pero fue frenada por el brazo de Naruto que le impidió el paso.

-Si es lo que piensas de mi está bien –le dijo el rubio con total indiferencia hacia sus insultos- pero considerando que aun ahora tiendes a equivocarte tanto como cuando tenias cuatro años tú definición de mi no es que sea muy de fiar ¿no te parece? –le comento- ahora a lo que vinimos, aun rechazas la oferta que te hice antes.

Sasuke se quedo un momento pensando antes de decir.

-¿Y si todavía me rehusara? –pregunto.

-Entonces deber hacer lo que prometí a tú hermano y matarte para que ya no le hagas daño a nadie –le dijo con total naturalidad y una frialdad que el mismo Sasuke envidiaría.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción –se quejo el moreno- acepto.

-Buena decisión –opino el rubio con calma mientras se acercaba y colocaba la palma de su mano sobre el Uchiha y empezaba a traspasarle un poco de su chakra- con esto te podrás mover –le explico, un minuto después este se estaba levantando- ahora sígueme –le pidió mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a las mazmorras. El moreno lo siguió pero antes de entrar fue detenido por la pelinegra.

-Solo te advertiré esto una vez –comenzó el moreno con tono calmo y frío- no te metas en mi camino –termino mientras regresaba a ver a su prima pon su sharingan activo para enfrentar el de ella.

-No –dijo ella simplemente- yo soy la que te advierte. Se exactamente todo lo que has hecho desde esa noche, y no confió en ti –le dijo directamente sin alterar en lo más mínimo su expresión- dame una razón para desconfiar de ti y te matare antes de que tengas tiempo de lamentarlo –termino de advertirle activando su Mangekyou Sharingan y mirando a Sasuke de modo amenazante.

La sorpresa del Uchiha al ver aquellos ojos fue suficiente como para que no replicara nada, y solo pudo preguntarse cuan poderosos podían ser en realidad aquellos dos, mientras seguía a la morena que se internaba en unos oscuros pasadizos de piedra, iluminados solo por una antorcha que portaba Naruto en esos momentos, hasta llegar a una sección de celdas en la que el rubio los esperaba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Interrogo el moreno.

-Te dije que te daría algo a cambio de que aceptaras la oferta y siempre cumplo con mi palabra –le contesto el rubio tranquilamente aunque sus ojos refulgían con un brillo particular que el Uchiha no recordaba haber visto antes. Como respuesta a la interrogante expresión del moreno solo le lanzo una mirada significativa a las celdas delante suyo para que las observara. En ellas se podían apreciar a tres figuras.

-¡Pero, si estos son… -dijo impresionado el Uchiha pero fue cortado por uno de los confinados.

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN CHIQUILLOS?! ¡LES ASEGURO QUE PAGARAN POR ESTO! –grito iracundo, los otros dos solo observaban expectantes aunque no expresaban miedo.

-¿Y exactamente quién nos lo hará pagar Danzo? –pregunto el rubio jinchuuriki mientras se colocaba a la altura del aludido con su Mangekyou Sharingan activo, (La única que no se sorprendió en absoluto con esto fue Saya) penetrando con la mirada al que fuera el superior de raíz sin que este se percatara enterándose de cada uno de sus recuerdos- acaso los hombres o espías que tienes en konoha, la arena y la nube, casi todos tus subordinados ya fueron derrotados sin la más mínima dificultad aquí mismo en konoha a manos de la muchacha que te trajo aquí, y sin ti los demás no representan nada, ¿Por qué? Porque tú mismo los convertiste en tus marionetas y sin ti jalando los hilos y dando ordenes no pueden hacer nada.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto Uzumaki? –Pregunto el anciano ex-compañero de Sarutobi pese a las preguntas que tenían ambos ancianos sobre demasiadas cosas la experiencia les decía que lo más pertinente ahora no era los ojos del rubio o el lugar donde estaban sino la negociación- nosotros no te hemos hecho nada.

-Que curioso –opino el rubio- Itachi me dijo algo parecido la noche en que cumplió con su "pequeño encargo" –al decir estas palabras los tres se estremecieron visiblemente, empezaban a entender de que iba todo al notar a los Uchiha detrás de él (reconocieron a Sasuke y era obvio que la chica que los capturo era una Uchiha porque tenía el Sharingan) –"esto no es para nada tu asunto" me dijo la noche en que pago con la sangre de su familia por la paz de konoha –acabo de decir con una frialdad que hizo estremecer a las personas tras la reja frente a él.

-No tenemos idea de lo que hablas –afirmo la anciana fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía, y que hubiera resultado bastante creíble de no ser por que las personas frente a ella ya estaban enteradas de todo.

-Por favor no se molesten en decir nada –les pidió el rubio tranquilamente- esto no es un juicio o un interrogatorio, esto es simplemente su ejecución así que las palabras sobran –les explico con calma pero se podía distinguir, aunque trataba de aparentarla, tristeza en su mirada.

-¡LO QUE HICIMOS ERA NECESARIO PARA EL BIENESTAR DE KONOHA! ¡NO TIENEN DERECHO A JUZGARNOS! –grito nuevamente Danzo

-No me digas –comento pasivamente el rubio mientras lo miraba profundamente con sus todavía escarlatas ojos- eso incluye planear una revolución para hacerte con el poder, y no te molestes en decir nada –le advirtió cuando noto su intención de protestar nuevamente- como ya te dije esto solo es tu ejecución, si te preguntas como lo se pues –como respuesta señalo sus ojos- en este momento se cada pensamiento que ah pasado por tu retorcida mente, y esto es insignificante a lado de lo que te mereces. En cuanto a ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos que le regresaron una mirada casi desafiante- han sido cómplices en muchas más cosas, pero aun así lamento que las cosas tomaran esta dirección, si les sirve de consuelo harán aquello que tan bien dicen que hacen, proteger a konoha, solo que esta vez se sacrificaran ustedes y no otros en su lugar –les explico con calma- ¿Parece una excusa terrible para justificar una muerte no? –Les pregunto el rubio de manera retórica- pero es la apropiada para ustedes que siempre la usaron para justificar el derramamiento de sangre.

-¿Cómo ayudara nuestra muerte a Konoha? –pregunto el viejo un tanto resignado, ante la sorpresa de todos menos del rubio.

-Ustedes y Konoha no están consientes de ello pero el ejercito de la aldea de la lluvia se encuentra en estos territorios con Pein al frente listos para destruirla.

-¡Entonces nos asesinas para que no te entreguemos a ellos! –le reclamo Danzo.

-En absoluto –le corrigió el rubio- yo planeo pelear contra ellos pero no puedo darme el lujo de que toda konoha me descubra así que los atacare en secreto, el punto aquí es que para evitar futuros conflictos con un enemigo al que no quiero matar, convencí al joven Uchiha, aquí presente, de desistir en su proyecto de destruir Konoha y volver a ella, el precio son sus cabezas.

-¿Cómo pretendes pelear contra todo un ejército sin el apoyo de la aldea? –esta vez fue Sasuke el que pregunto ya que tras esa declaración la expresión de todos, salvo la de Saya otra vez, fue de estupefacción.

-Tengo mis medios, ya lo veras –le aseguro, y con una mirada significativa hacia el líder de raíz agrego- de hecho creo que alguien ya se ah percatado de eso ¿no es verdad Danzo?, según vi en tus recuerdos tras la muerte del tercero revisaste todos sus documentos esperando encontrar algo que te sirviera para tus planes futuros y te topaste con _mi_ archivo.

Tras esta declaración Danzo solo trago saliva sonoramente, ahora ya era seguro lo que empezó a sospechar hace unos momentos y era cierto también que el muchacho frente a él era el ninja de confianza del tercero.

-¿De qué esta hablando este muchacho Danzo? –pregunto severamente la anciana Koharu.

-Es verdad, tras la muerte de Sarutobi registre sus archivos, y me encontré con uno, reservado solo para que él escribiera y leyera, que era bastante interesante –confeso sin remordimiento alguno, ahora parecía ridículo preocuparse por lo que opinaran los otros dos- pese a no tener datos relevantes sobre el ninja al que hacia referencia, trataba de un ninja al servicio directo del Hokage y del cual solo Sarutobi tenía conocimiento.

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en los rostros varios de los presentes y el director de Raíz dejo espero un momento antes de continuar con su relato.

-El archivo no contenía muchos detalles, solo breves rasgos de las misiones realizadas –explico- como el rango, resultado, enemigos involucrados y las fechas. Estas fueron las más importantes, ya que empezaron tras lo ocurrido con los Uchiha, incluso llegue a sospechar que Itachi era aquel ninja debido al calibre de ninja al que se refería el informe.

-¿A que te refieres? –Interrogo el anciano- dijiste que solo habían datos generales.

-El ninja del informe, realizo exitosamente 17 misiones de rango B, 162 misiones de rango A y 415 de rango S y tipo anbu combinadas en menos de seis años –le explico ante la atónita mirada de todos (de nuevo exceptuando a Saya)- extermino a más de mil nukenin, incluso habían algunas misiones con calcificación SS debido a que su dificultad excedía la normativa, Sarutobi lo denomino en el archivo con el alias de Kage, puesto que sería el único shinobi a parte de un líder de aldea capaz de cargar con el nombre en clave de "sombra" –termino de contar, espero un momento sosteniendo la mirada del rubio que no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo durante toda el resumen- me di cuenta de que ese informe solo era una copia de uno más detallado, uno que debes tener tú ¿verdad? –pregunto regresando a ver al rubio.

-Si, así es pero el mío no es muy diferente del que tenía el Sandaime –aseguro este con una expresión indiferente en su rostro.

-Estoy seguro que son un poco diferentes –le contradijo Danzo- después de algunas paginas se anotaba también la cooperación de una ayudante –dijo regresando a ver a la Uchiha mientras terminaba te atar los cabos sueltos- pero lo primordial fue un descuido que tuvo el anciano al escribir –esto llamo la atención de todos, incluso Naruto levanto levemente una ceja- al parecer tomaba ciertas anotaciones personales de vez en cuando, la edad de seguro lo volvió muy sentimental, en muchas se refería a ti como el ángel protector de Konohagakure no sato, y en una escribió un gran arrepentimiento de su vida al permitir que dos niños de ocho años hicieran misiones de asesinato.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron levemente ante esta información, escribir eso fue un error, pero esta claro que el tercero no esperaba que alguien fuera a atar cabos con solo esa información y tenía razón, si Danzo hubiera sabido desde antes todo esto habría tomado medidas, ahora que lo pensaba, él el ordeno a Saya que dejara los documentos de Danzo a la vista para que los anbu que seguramente revisarían el lugar más tarde los hallaran, pero no tenía idea de que su archivo se encontraba entre esos. Sabía perfectamente que alguien más perspicaz se daría cuenta si revisara aquellas notas, y ni que decir del informe que él guardaba, ese traía suficientes datos como para que cualquiera lo descubriera si tenía también el informe del tercero para verificarlos. Bueno ahora ya no tenía caso preocuparse de eso, ya que seguramente aquellos archivos a estas alturas ya debían estar en manos de Tsunade, así que volvió su atención a los confinados.

-Debes sentirte como un idiota por no haberte dado cuenta antes para poder aprovecharte ¿verdad? –comento el jinchuuriki sin cambiar de expresión, Danzo solo lo miro con furia, Naruto lo interpreto como un si a su manera- ahora ya no importa nada de esto, al menos no para ustedes –declaro con voz monocorde- Lo que vayas a hacer hazlo rápido Sasuke, esta es mi casa y no permito torturas, solo dales una muerte rápida –termino dirigiéndose al Uchiha mientras se retiraba con un semblante de derrota, Saya lo seguía mientras se retiraba.

-Se merecen sufrir por lo que le hicieron a mi clan –opino, pero al toparse con la mirada del rubio, que le decía de una manera muda que no se rebajara a ese nivel, solo asintió, luego le dirigió la mirada a la superviviente femenina de su familia- ¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto curioso al notar que también se retiraba- ¿no te quedaras a vengar la sangre de tu familia?

-La sed de poder y su orgullo fue lo que los llevo a la destrucción –declaro esta con frialdad- en lo que a mi concierne el clan Uchiha mato a mi familia –le dijo sin inmutarse pero con una furia muda expresándose a través de sus brillantes ojos azabache- si quieres matarlos adelante, pero solo conseguirás tener un vacío en el lugar que ahora es ocupado por tu odio, un vacío que te consumirá poco a poco –le aviso con frialdad- Naruto-sama talvez te haya concedido esto y talvez crea que es lo justo pero eso no significa que él lo apruebe o mucho menos que le agrade –le aseguro con firmeza- solo lo hace para que entiendas de una maldita vez que estas en un error y solo entenderás que "esto" –agrego señalando a los tres recluidos que solo podían presenciar expectantes como su tiempo se terminaba- no es lo que quieres hasta que lo hayas obtenido –termino bastante molesta.

-¡¿Entonces no te importa lo que hicieron?! –le reclamo el pelinegro furioso.

-Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí de Naruto-sama es que cada quien es autor y redactor de su propio destino –le dijo con voz clara- ellos morirán por las decisiones que tomaron y cuyas consecuencias han regresado en forma de tu espada, tú los mataras porque decidiste que la venganza fuera tu objetivo, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, claro que me importa y quiero que paguen por eso los traje aquí, pero yo decidí que no serían mis manos las que les quitaran la vida –le explico con gravedad antes de darle la espalda y retirarse no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada a los cautivos, esta vez llena de lástima, el rencor que la había estado molestando desde que supo la verdad había desaparecido hace mucho gracias a las personas que la ayudaron a superar su dolor, en el fondo solo esperaba que con esto su primo pudiera empezar a eliminar su propio resentimiento, o este finalmente lo eliminaría a él.

Una vez solo el Uchiha reflexiono sobre las palabras de su congénere, nunca había dudado en seguir el camino del vengador que creía debía ser, pero ella, que había sufrido la misma perdida, había tomado decisiones contrarias y por lo que se veía era una persona diferente de él, incluso era respetuosa con Naruto, a pesar de todo ella consiguió volverse tan fuerte como para haber conseguido venganza y no la tomo, ni siquiera tuvo que vender su alma a la oscuridad como hizo él para obtener poder, definitivamente aun tenía mucho que aprender, pero ahora ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarse de su venganza, con lentitud desenfundo su katana al tiempo que regresaba a ver las siluetas de los que lo arrojaron a la oscuridad, no… ahora lo entendía, él mismo se arrojo en ese camino, ya no podía cambiar lo que hizo, solo cambiar su futuro, pero para eso debía enterrar su pasado, se dirigió a los ancianos del consejo con la hoja de su katana refulgiendo a causa del flujo de chakra que enviaba por ella y se detuvo frente a sus futuras victimas. El único ojo de Danzo expresaba temor a pesar de intentar ocultarlo y las miradas de los antiguos compañeros del tercero mostraban resignación pero increíblemente tranquilidad como si hubieran estado esperando ese día desde hace mucho, talvez no en esas circunstancias pero sabían que sucedería.

En las afueras de la prisión se encontraban esperando alumna y maestro a que el Uchiha terminara con lo que lo había atado al odio por tantos años de una vez, y con la esperanza de que eso bastara para que empezara de nuevo. Tras un momento…

-Aaaaaaahhhh –se escucho desde el interior de la prisión Saya solo parpadeo un par de veces como señal de incomodidad, Naruto permaneció impávido. Y luego ya no se escucho nada hasta que hicieron eco los pasos del Uchiha acercarse y lo vieron salir por la trampilla.

-Parece ser que Danzo fue el único que no pudo partir con dignidad –comento el rubio como quien comenta el clima que hace. El moreno solo asintió.

-¿Y ahora que? –cuestiono el moreno.

-Tan pronto estas desorientado primito –se burlo la ojinegra- yo creí que tardarías más en sentir el vació de propósito.

-Basta Saya –le aviso el rubio con seriedad, esta paro al instante- ahora necesito prepárame para la guerra –le explico- y ya que tú estuviste ahí necesito que me digas lo que sabes –dijo dirigiéndose a su ahora nuevamente compañero y nuevo aliado.

En ese momento Sasuke palideció, acababa de darse cuenta de algo que olvido por completo debido a las sorpresas de las últimas horas, "¡HORAS!" Pensó y de golpe miro al cielo buscando una respuesta. Los otros dos estaban algo preocupados por las reacciones del moreno, el rubio solo atino a pensar que algo muy malo estaba pasando. Y como era costumbre estaba en lo correcto.

-Las dos –murmuro finalmente.

-¡Sasuke, dime que ocurre! –exigió el rubio.

-El ataque a Konoha –dijo en voz baja, bastante pálido- será en dos horas.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: La Guerra**

-¡¿CÓMO DIJISTE?! –pregunto furioso el rubio, tanto que Saya se encogió de miedo un poco, incluso Sasuke se puso un poco nervioso, aquella furia no era la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en el rubio, los ojos rojos eran una cosa pero el chakra dorado que lo envolvió por un instante era demasiado intimidante, sin embargo logro mantener una expresión sobria.

-Ya te lo dije, el ataque será en dos horas –repitió el moreno con firmeza.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?! –pregunto la morena.

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! –le corto de golpe su maestro, no era momento de perder el tiempo, si lo que Sasuke decía era verdad debía apresurarse para poder actuar sin ser descubierto- Acompaña a Sasuke al deposito y dale una capa y una máscara para que no lo reconozcan, luego me alcanzaran en la explanada del campamento de la lluvia –le ordeno a su subordinada antes de sacar su propia mascara de su bolsa y desaparecer.

Los dos Uchiha se quedaron viendo una fracción de segundo antes de dirigirse al almacén del que hablaba Naruto. Este se encontraba en el sótano de la casa principal, estaba lleno de estanterías en las que se veían todo tipo de armas sobretodo kunais y shurikens, en un armario se encontraban decenas de capas de viaje de color negro, algunas de color caqui y blanco junto con muchas máscaras la mayoría de zorro de color negro con detalles en oro algunas completas para cubrir todo el rostro y otras parciales como la que se acababa de llevar, las otras eran de ave, gato o dragón. Saya tomo dos capas negras y dos máscaras de dragón algunos kunais y shurikens y salieron.

Una vez en la explanada divisaron a Naruto, oculto a cierta distancia del campamento, y se le acercaron para observar algo que impresionaría a cualquiera. Dos mil ninjas preparándose para la batalla, afortunadamente como el retirar la protección y empezar el ataque se debía hacer simultáneamente para aprovechar al máximo la ventaja todavía no estaban listos, pero lo estarían pronto.

-¿Cómo planeas acabar con todos? –Le pregunto el moreno situándose a su derecha. El rubio solo regreso a verle teniendo una extraña sensación de _dejavú_.

-Derrotarlos no es el problema –le explico- es solo que sin el apoyo de los guerreros…

-¿Guerreros? –repitió confundido.

-¿Quién dijo que no contarías con nosotros? –le pregunto una voz conocida que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Tayuya! –gritaron los tres al unísono, el rubio feliz, la morena sorprendida, pero el ojigris completamente anonadado y confundido.

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo –opino al notar que las fuerza enemigas ya se movilizaban, tras ella estaban Sasame, los guerreros y varios ninjas que se veían un poco cansados pero en pleno de sus facultades, y más después de ver a su líder- Ten –le dijo al rubio mientras le pasaba un hit-tai-te con la insignia del sonido- no puedes pelear como el Ottokage sin la insignia de la aldea.

-Es curioso –comento el ojiazul mientras se colocaba y aseguraba la insignia en el brazo derecho- luego de lo ocurrido en los exámenes chuunin nunca imagine que llegaría a sentir tanto orgullo al ver una de estas –explico mientras observaba fijamente el símbolo que una vez represento a Orochimaru.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaríamos aquí? –le pregunto la morena, Sasuke decidió mantenerse al margen de la discusión, ya después preguntaría, que rayos estaba pasando, había reconocido a varios de los que fueron experimentos de Orochimaru y estos parecían haberlo reconocido también ya que le dirigieron una mirada harto significativa, se sentían agradecidos con él por haber acabado con el sannin pero sabían que a él no le importaba mucho lo que les hubiera pasado de todas formas así que realmente no le tenían ni aprecio ni repulsión.

-Yo, yo los guié –se escucho una voz algo cohibida, era Hinata que llevaba una máscara de ave y una capa blanca con la capucha puesta- tenía un mal presentimiento así que fui a buscarlos para adelantar el paso y mostrarles este lugar, pero no esperábamos que ya fuera hora.

-Yo tampoco, nos acabamos de enterar, me alegro de que te hubieras preocupado Hi…

-Sssshhhhh –le callaron las tres chicas al kitsume para que no continuara, al ver que estaba confundido por esto le hicieron señas a unos cuantos ninjas que se le acercaron cargando a una hermosa kunoichi de ojos rojos y cabello negro, un muchacho cubierto completamente por una gabardina y unas gafas del que apenas se distinguía una mata de cabello castaño oscuro debido a que su capucha estaba baja, a un muchacho de cabello castaño con distintivas marcas rojas en sus mejillas y un claro mal humor y a un perro de considerable tamaño y color blanco, eran Kurenai Yuuhi, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru y Shino Aburame,

Estaban inmóviles pero concientes, incluso pudo percibir como lo miraban, dedujo que sufrieron los efectos del golpe de paz que obviamente solo había podido ser proporcionado por Hinata, fuera de eso y de un bozal de trapo que llevaba Akamaru se veían en perfecto estado. No es necesario decir que el rubio estaba algo consternado, parte de la ley de Otto era la orden de que se mantuvieran al margen de cualquier cosa referente a Konoha, no creyó que lo desobedecerían así que debía haber una explicación.

-Espero una explicación y sean breves –les dijo mirándolos seriamente.

-No me mires así –se quejo la pelirroja- los encontramos en el camino peleando con varios ninjas de la cascada, estaban en problemas y como reconocí al aliento de perro –dijo señalando a Kiba que solo gruño- decidimos darles una mano, pero él también me reconoció y nos atacaron así que tuvimos que defendernos, antes de que pasara algo más apareció ella –dijo señalando a Hinata- y los noqueo de un golpe antes de que se percataran de ello, como no sabíamos si habría más ninjas de la cascada cerca decidimos traerlos –explico- pero primero vinimos a verificar el campo de batalla y te encontramos aquí –finalizo.

-De acuerdo hicieron lo correcto pero… -dijo mirando significativamente a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizo la ojiperla en un susurro, adivinando lo que pensaba- al eliminar por completo su chakra no pueden usar su olfato, ni Shino sus insectos.

-Si, mira –le dijo la pelirroja en el mismo tono enseñándole un frasco enorme lleno de kikais- además, todos aquí conocen la ley, fuera de las murallas de Oto esta prohibido mencionar siquiera el nombre del Ottokage.

Naruto lo considero y se acerco a los "cautivos" hasta quedar frente a ellos mientras desaparecía todo rastro de su chakra y esencia para que ni siquiera su olor se percibiera por si la dudas.

-Debo disculparme por el pequeño percance que mis hombres les han causado –dijo el enmascarado con tono formal.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atraparnos así?! –reclamo el Inuzuka. Naruto suspiro ya se esperaba un reclamo así del más impaciente del grupo. Antes de que el ninja que sujetaba a Kiba le reclamara a este respeto el enmascarado lo silencio levantando la mano.

-Mis hombres solo trataban de evitar que algo desagradable les sucediera –explico- cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer aquí los llevaremos a salvo cerca de su aldea –les aseguro.

-¿Podrían explicarnos quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? –pregunto con mayor tranquilidad que su compañero el Aburame.

-Claro, siendo extraños en sus territorios debemos presentarnos primero –dijo con tranquilidad el jinchuuriki- soy el Ottokage de la reconstruida aldea del sonido y estos que los ayudaron son los ninjas elite de la aldea "el ejército de guerreros" –explico con una leve reverencia.

-La aldea del sonido era de Orochimaru –argumento el domador de insectos claramente preocupado de que este tuviera alguna relación.

-Un desagradable pasado que no podemos cambiar –les dijo con calma- pero les aseguro que lo único que nos ata al sannin de las serpientes son las desgracias al las que de una u otra manera sometió a los habitantes de Otto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren con Konoha, invadirla?! –volvió a interrumpir el miembro del clan perro, esta vez suspiraron a la vez el Aburame y el Uzumaki, Kiba en verdad no tenía tacto, solo que Shino sospechaba que algo así debería estar pasando para que movilizaran un ejército en las cercanías de konoha.

-De hecho –empezó el rubio, estas palabras hicieron que los capturados pusieran expresiones de preocupación- esa tarea le corresponde a aquellos caballeros de ahí –les comento señalando tras suyo, hizo una seña y los ninjas que los cargaban los acercaron para que vieran al ejército de Amegakure no sato- Son de la aldea de la lluvia, su líder es Pein –les explico- ¿deberé suponer que ustedes saben por que quiere invadir Konoha? –pregunto fingiendo curiosidad aunque sabía que ellos negarían con la cabeza como lo estaban haciendo, ya que sabían perfectamente lo que Pein buscaba en Konoha. Lo más interesante fueron sus reacciones.

Los ojos de los tres shinobis de konoha se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, incluso las cejas del Aburame eran visibles sobre el margen de sus gafas, talvez la más impresionada y preocupada desde que todo empezó era la experta en genjutsus. Esta había sido su primera misión desde que empezó su licencia de maternidad, le preocupaba estar fuera de forma y dejar al pequeño Asuma-chan aunque fuera por poco tiempo, les habían asignado una misión de reconocimiento de rango B, debía ser de rutina pero tuvieron un encuentro no previsto con renegados de la aldea de la cascada y mientras huían se toparon con aquellos ninjas que uno de sus alumnos reconoció como subordinados del sannin serpiente, y sin que se percataran una "desconocida" los había dejado fuera de combate antes de que si quiera se percataran de que estaba ahí, y ahora esto, Konoha estaba al borde de una guerra y ni siquiera lo sabían. Al principio aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba preocupada, tenia miedo de que no volvería a ver a su hijo, pero ahora estaba verdaderamente aterrada tanto por su hijo como por la aldea, no se había atrevido a hablar por si su voz la traicionaba, así que se limitaba a observar desafiantemente a sus captores.

Pese a ser una experta en ocultar sus emociones, todo esto junto resultaba demasiado y a través de su mascara se dejo ver su preocupación, aunque solo fue perceptible para el Ottokage, quien conocía suficiente de Kurenai como para saber lo que le preocupaba, su hijo. Pensar en eso le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de tristeza y alegría combinadas, por un lado se sentía triste al recordar como en su niñez observaba a los niños ser cuidados por sus madres mientras el se quedaba solo, sin saber nunca lo que era eso, por otro lado cuando entendió lo que significaba aquello siempre sintió gran felicidad por los niños que tuvieron aquella inmensa fortuna. Supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de calmarla. Solo hasta que los ejércitos se agruparan podía atacar así que tenía un poco de tiempo

-Por lo que puedo apreciar sois un Aburame del clan de especialistas de insectos y un Inuzuka del clan perro, ¿Verdad? –dijo dirigiéndose a los nombrados el Aburame asintió por cortesía.

-¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?! –Le espeto el castaño molesto. El enmascarado lo miro un momento, ya estaba harto.

-Tayuya-chan –le llamo, todos los presentes de Otto ni se atrevieron a reír por este cariñoso apelativo dirigido a su estricta comandante sino que al contrario miraron con pánico del encapuchado a la pelirroja que se veía claramente molesta.

-Te dije que…

-Si, si, si, si, me iré olvidando de tener hijos –le corto el rubio sin darle mucha importancia- ahora ven un momento.

La ojicafé se acerco bastante molesta por la actitud del rubio, este solo le susurro algo al oído y su expresión cambio por una sonrisa maliciosa mientras asentía y se alejaba ante la atónita mirada de sus subordinados.

-¡¿Qué miran gusanos?! –les espeto al percatarse de que la miraban de inmediato todos voltearon a ver sus zapatos o a sus compañeros o un árbol lo que tuvieran más cerca.

Se acerco al que sostenía a Akamaru que la miraba nervioso, al llegar le pidió una mordaza como la del perro, este no dijo nada ante la extraña petición y se lo entrego, nadie quería probar la paciencia de la comandante guerrera, luego se dirigió al que sostenía a Kiba y lo amordazo igual que como habían hecho con su canino compañero. Algunos rieron un momento mientras observaban al Inuzuka forcejear inútilmente ya que no tenía energía para moverse, pero fueron silenciados con una mirada de Naruto. Recordaron que él les enseño que no era bueno avergonzar o humillar a sus contrincantes, él solo hizo esto para poder hablar en paz.

-Como decía, ahora que no hay más molestas interrupciones -dijo el rubio de forma casual mientras Kiba gruñía cosas in entendibles- un Aburame y un Inuzuka verdad- dijo dirigiéndose a Shino que volvió a asentir- y veamos… -agrego acercándose a la única kunoichi del grupo, esto les preocupo a los otros dos ya que conocían lo que les solía ocurrir a las kunoichis cuando eran atrapadas durante la guerra y pese a que Kurenai estuviera al tanto de esto y aceptara el riesgo como parte de la carrera shinobi, a sus alumnos esa idea les parecía repulsiva, por el gran aprecio que le tenían a su sensei- ojos rojos y muy hermosa –resumió viendo a Kurenai, esta se preocupo un poco por las palabras del enmascarado, sus alumnos le dirigieron miradas de odio puro.

Los camaradas del rubio por otro lado no tenían ni idea de lo que intentaba pero a ninguno se le pasó siquiera por la mente lo que pensaban aquellos dos, aunque las kunoichis del grupo si lo miraron un poco extrañadas por el cumplido que le hizo. El kitsume no le presto atención a ninguna de las expresiones, en ese momento estaba concentrado en lo que decía.

-¿Su especialidad? –le pregunto al ninja que la sujetaba.

-Etto…-dijo este algo pensativo- nos ataco con genjutsus, me parece que esa era su especialidad.

-Soka, una especialista en genjutsu, ojos rojos, de konoha y como dije antes muy hermosa –dijo fingiendo reflexionar, bastante bien por cierto, solo los que lo conocían sabían que era teatro pero aun no entendían el porque- debe ser la jounin Kurenai Yuuhi ¿verdad? –la aludida solo asintió. El rubio regreso a ver a todos sus subordinados, antes de continuar.

-¡Posiciónense! –les ordeno y al instante todos desaparecieron, salvo sus los que llevaban a los "heridos", Tayuya se llevo a las kunoichis y a Sasuke- coloquen a los de konoha en un lugar lejos del peligro pero quiero que observen la batalla –estos se sorprendieron con la orden pero la acataron excepto el que sujetaba a Kurenai ya que el rubio le hizo una señal para que lo dejara llevarla y se retirara. Ante esto las miradas de odio de Kiba y Shino se convirtieron en forcejeos inútiles ya que ninguno tenia chakra siquiera para moverse e iban a permanecer así por al menos dos días más.

El rubio cargo a Kurenai hasta un árbol tras el cual se podía ver todo el campamento pero sin ser detectado y la recostó contra el mismo, trazo unos cuantos sellos y una barrera se levanto alrededor de los dos. Desde el exterior solo se veía un arbusto.

-Esta barrera impide que alguien entre pero no que salga –le explico.

-Acabe de una vez –le dijo ácidamente.

-¿De que habla? –le pregunto este confundido.

-Sabe perfectamente de que hablo, solo hágalo y déjeme en paz –le espeto mientras movía un poco su brazo cuanto podía y dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y exponía levemente a la vista una fracción muy reveladora de su busto- pero no le daré el placer de escucharme gritar me oyó –le advirtió mientras regresaba a verlo desafiante, pero al hacerlo vio algo que no esperaba, en la parte que no estaba cubierta por la máscara se notaba que estaba tan sonrojado como un tomate maduro, al percatarse de esto pensó que talvez confundió la cosas.

-¿Pe-pe-pe-pero qué demonios pensaba que le iba a hacer? –le preguntó indignado de que pensaran algo semejante de él, con un sonrojo del que Hinata habría estado orgullosa. En ese momento se puso a analizar sus palabras en los últimos momentos y dadas las circunstancias se daban a un segunda interpretación, una muy mala segunda interpretación.

-Bu-bueno es que usted no sabe explicarse –se defendió la ojiroja que también se había sonrojado un poco por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es cierto, me disculpo por eso –le dijo más calmado mientras se acercaba y cubría el hombro de Kurenai de nuevo ya que esta aun no podía moverse con suficiente libertad para hacerlo ella misma- lo que pasa es que note que esta preocupada por algo más allá de lo que sucede aquí –le explico, a la morena le sorprendió que se percatara de eso- y simplemente quería decirle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien –le aseguro.

-¿Cómo puede asegurar eso? –Le pregunto incrédula- además ¿qué hace aquí su ejército sino es para apoyar a la lluvia en la invasión?

El encapuchado miro de soslayo el campamento, en pocos minutos tendría que ir a pelear –Si se lo dijera, no me lo creería así que será mejor que lo vea por usted misma cuando todo comience –le explico- pero volviendo a lo que la preocupaba –comento- claramente me pareció que se trataba de una persona, alguien a quien teme no volver a ver o que resulte herido por la guerra ¿Verdad?

Kurenai no cabía bien en su sorpresa de que se hubiera percatado de tantas cosas, ¿Era tan obvia su preocupación? Le tranquilizo un poco el hecho de que era alguien con el nivel para ser el Kage de su aldea él que logro percatarse de su estado.

-¿Es por su esposo o por su hijo? –pregunto fingiendo curiosidad, sabía la respuesta y aunque no quería recordarle lo que le paso a Asuma esa era la pregunta lógica y no podía dejarla en el aire. Aunque el resultado fue una mirada interrogadora casi inquisitiva de parte de la pelinegra del porque pudo adivinar algo así- por su mirada tendría que ser una cosa o la otra –se explico- aunque su mirar indicaba un poco más de ternura por lo que supongo que seria su hijo, no debe ser muy grande ya que usted todavía es muy joven –dijo reflexivamente o mejor dicho fingiendo ser reflexivo.

-Es por mi hijo –le explico no entendía por que, pero ese enmascarado le daba cierta confianza- su padre murió antes de que él naciera y ahora es todo lo que tengo –acabo con cierta melancolía.

-Estará bien –le aseguro nuevamente, y ante la interrogante de la mujer agrego cambiando el tema- debido a su nivel seguro será la primera en reponerse del golpe de paz –le explico- pero todavía es pronto así que solo relájese y disfrute del espectáculo –le dijo antes de salir del escudo dejando a una confundida jounin mirando por donde salio.

-A que se habrá referido con eso –se pregunto confundida.

Tras un grupo de árboles se encontraban Saya, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame y Sasuke observando al ejército enemigo que ya se encontraba reunido y listo para partir, solo esperaban que Pein retirara el genjutsu para empezar la invasión, detrás de ellos se encontraban ocultos en diferentes direcciones los guerreros de Oto con la vista en el mismo lugar en el cual de la nada apareció el ojiazul encapuchado.

-¿Todo esta en orden? –interrogo en un susurro apenas audible, la pelirroja asintió.

-Aun no entiendo que es lo que… -empezó el Uchiha pero se cortó así mismo al ver la expresión del rubio que no expresaba la más mínima preocupación sino más bien ansiedad.

- _"O no, tiene esa mirada"_ –pensó Saya preocupada, eso solo significaba una cosa y todos los demás pensaban lo mismo salvo por Sasuke que no conocía esa expresión pero dedujo, por las miradas de las kunoichis que era algo preocupante, y por las miradas de los guerreros que era algo que no debía perderse, extrañamente estos parecían estar apostando entre sí.

-Cien ryus a Tayuya-san –dijo uno en voz baja pero Sasuke logro escucharlo, al que se lo decía estaba indeciso, sabía que su líder iría a la opción más suicida posible, y "obvio" que esa era la comandante, así que si apostaba seguro perdería, pero por otro lado ¿en verdad se atrevería?

Tayuya, que ya sospechaba de que iba la cosa y que además estaba a lado del rubio, se percato que el rubio llevaba su máscara descubierta en la parte baja de su rostro así que tomo una medida preventiva, no estaba segura de si él se atrevería, pero se percato de que ciertamente ella sería la opción mas arriesgada y conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para creerlo lo bastante loco para intentar algo así antes de enfrentarse a un ejército él solo, así que activo su sello en nivel dos con excusa de la pelea, con esa apariencia y los colmillos de seguro no se atrevería (Si como no).

-Acepto –dijo el de los cien ryus, su camarada pareció dudoso frente a la nueva situación pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás a su palabra ese no era el estilo en Otto, no desde que Naruto se había vuelto líder. Parecía que finalmente verían hasta donde llegaban las agallas del Ottokage, y pese a estar más aterrados por esto que por la guerra en si, estaban expectantes.

La pelirroja ojimiel con cuernos solo regreso a ver a Naruto con una mirada y una media sonrisa confiadas, que se convirtieron en un expresión de sorpresa al ver al rubio con ojos rojos y colmillos afilados y las marcas de sus mejillas sumamente pronunciadas. Su boca se abrió levemente por la impresión, momento que el rubio aprovecho para atraerla hacia el con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y juntar sus labios en un profundo beso.

A Sasuke se le cayo la quijada hasta los pies, y no fue al único lo mismo le paso a varios de los ninjas de Otto, incluso los que habían ganado las apuestas no cabían en su asombro, y es que… ¡NO DUDO NI UN SEGUNDO EN HACERLO! ¡Eso era tener huevos!, a pesar de que no era seguro si los conservaría después de haber hecho eso.

Al principio la consternación supero a todas las emociones en la ojimiel pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar seguir, incluso inconcientemente rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos acercándose más mientras cerraba los ojos y su sello se desvanecía, lo que hizo que a todos los demás se les abrieran los ojos como platos por la impresión y me refiero a TODOS, el primer, y más, sorprendido con esto fue Naruto, que también deshizo su transformación, pero no le importo, solo seguía dejándose llevar hasta que un sonoro carraspeo proveniente de la Uchiha y la Hyuuga lo hicieron regresar a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Tenemos una guerra pendiente recuerdan? –les pregunto la ojinegra entre dientes.

-Si-si cla-claro jejejeje –se rió nerviosamente el ojiazul antes de desaparecer.

Tayuya se quedo un momento quieta mientras dirigía dos de sus dedos a sus labios absorta por un momento, una vez se hubo retirado el rubio sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y empezó a irradiar un instinto asesino que hizo retroceder a todos un par de metros- Naruto –murmuro con una rabia palpable- si sales vivo de esta te aseguro que yo misma te matare, y lo voy a disfrutar –agrego mientras su sello de nivel dos la volvía a cubrir y una sonrisa sádica, que hizo que la mayoría se estremeciera de miedo, se dibujaba en su rostro.

En medio del campamento, todas las tropas estaban listas para partir, se podían apreciar tanto ninjas de diferente, jounins, chuunin, anbu, incluso algunos genin, todos listos para la batalla con konoha, de repente en un punto medio frente a los batallones de ninjas, se ve aparecer la solitaria figura de un encapuchado con una gruesa capa de color negro y una máscara de la misma tonalidad oscura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto de inmediato uno de los ninjas tomando una posición ofensiva.

-Nada de importancia –les aseguro- simplemente vine a acabar con todos ustedes antes de que pongan un pie en konoha –les informo con tranquilidad.

Ante estas palabras todos estallaron en carcajadas, sin dejar de mirar burlonamente al enmascarado a quien no pareció importarle sus burlas.

-Eres muy gracioso, chico –le felicito otro ninja- pero lamentablemente no podemos dejar que te vayas así que tendremos que matarte –le dijo mientras se lanzaba contra él, pero antes de dar dos pasos completos se sintió un ligero estallido desde el interior del ninja que fue como si una ráfaga de aire fuera liberada a través de sus poros acompañada de un destellos azulado. Al caer inmóvil pero con la vista ubicando al causante de su estado se vio frente a él al misterioso encapuchado, ni siquiera lo había visto moverse y ahora estaba frente a él, incluso pudo notar una mirada fría y calma en unos ojos de color perla.

Si bien la velocidad del enmascarado los había tomado desprevenidos, el resto del batallón frente al cual estaba no tardo en lanzarse al ataque de inmediato al notar que era alguien de cuidado pero confiados en su superioridad numérica, solo pudieron observar al encapuchado al que se dirigían inmóvil hasta que sin previo aviso un gran estallido de poder se sintió mientras el encapuchado era rodeado por una energía sumamente poderosa de color dorado y todo fue cubierto por una nube de humo de la cual docenas de encapuchados salían y acababan con quien estuviera en frente suyo.

Uno por uno y muy rápido fueron cayendo los del primer batallón, los que lo rodeaban se percataron de la situación y a pesar de no querer creer que un simple enemigo los estuviera reduciendo de esa manera, se percataron del estilo de combate del mismo y como los inhabilitaba así que empezaron a tomárselo muy enserio advirtiendo que no debían dejar que los tocara, partir de aquí el avance fue más lento pero pese a que los oponentes del jinchuuriki notaron como los incapacitaba eso no significaba que pudieran evitarlo, sin mayores problemas logro acabar con los primeros cien ninjas, pero al estar en una explanada reducida de repente todo el ejército se había percatado de su presencia, más cuando habían doscientas copias del mismo peleando con dos o hasta tres al mismo tiempo, y el que dedujeron era el original contra veinte que lo tenían tan cercado que nadie podía unirse a esa pelea, a pesar de eso no lograban acercarse eficazmente, cada vez que lanzaban un jutsu de ya fuera de agua, fuego, tierra, aire o rayo los esquivaba y aprovechaba que el atacante tuviera las manos ocupadas con el sello para golpearlo en el vientre eh incapacitarlo con una velocidad tal que no podían seguirlo o defenderse, solo los jounin expertos o anbu lograban evitarlo un par de veces pero eventualmente también caían.

Los clones actuaban igual pero con un par de oponentes a la vez, tras ver el problema decidieron para si no utilizar ninjutsus ya que le beneficiaban más a él, incluso había incapacitado a varios antes de que pudieran terminar las series de sellos, y con su velocidad no podían ubicarlo para encerrarlo en un genjutsu además de que dudaban que fuera a funcionar, desde una lejanía se podía ver al "poderoso" ejército ser sometido y forzado a retroceder por un grupo diez veces menor que ellos, pero quienes estaban allí sabían que esta hazaña la estaba realizando un solo hombre.

-Es… impresionante –alcanzo a decir un estupefacto Uchiha, ¿En verdad ese era Naruto? El bufón de su clase, el inútil de su equipo, el payaso que solo servia para hacer bromas y tratar de llamar la atención, el vil remedo de ninja que… (Muy bien ya entendimos, deja de halagarlo).

Regreso a observar las reacciones de los que lo acompañaban y a pesar de verse impresionados, ciertamente no parecían incrédulos, como si lo que vieran fuera perfectamente posible, como si estuvieran seguros de que si alguien podía derrotar solo a un ejército ese sería él rubio. Al principio no entendió nada cuando Naruto salto en medio del claro frente a todo un batallón incluso estuvo a punto de saltar tras él para sacarlo de ahí pero fue detenido por su prima la cual con un mirada le pidió que observara, y ahora estaba ahí de pie observando a su viejo camarada luchar solo contra cientos de ninjas e ir ganado, el mismo había sido capaz de enfrentar a docenas de enemigos al mismo tiempo sin salir herido pero no con ninjas experimentados ni siendo cientos en lugar de docenas, no estaba seguro si no se movía hacía la lucha por que también confiaba en el jinchuuriki o por que estaba demasiado impactado para moverse, después de todo le habían pasado ya demasiadas cosas juntas para un solo día.

El resto del ejército de Otto no se quedaba atrás, ya antes habían visto a su líder hacer cosas increíbles desde derrotar cientos de contrincantes incluso sin lastimarlos de gravedad hasta el milagro que fue reunir a todos las familias y clanes perdidos y darles un hogar, pero esto fue algo fuera de todo lo que hubieran imaginado, pese a confiar en el rubio ciegamente ninguno había podido evitar preocuparse por él pero su lealtad les forzaba a obedecerlo y quedarse donde estaban sin importar cuanto desearan unirse a la lucha debían permanecer donde estaban a no ser que lo notaran en problemas en ese caso interferirían sin dudarlo. De momento todos estaban en una momentánea calma al ver como se las arreglaba sin problemas, de momento al menos.

Las Kunoichis del grupo eran una historia diferente cada una, Sasame por su parte conservaba una expresión parecida a la del resto de ninjas de Otto, impresionada, un poco preocupada pero un poco sobria debido a su fe en el ojiazul. Hinata pese a su máscara y que bajo ella mantenía una expresión neutra, su mirada delataba a leguas que estaba angustiada. Saya mantenía tras su máscara una expresión tan normal y serena como alguien que observa un partido de ajedrez cruzada de brazos, pero sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a sus brazos temblando ligeramente. Tayuya estaba apoyada de espaldas a un árbol con las manos entrecruzadas detrás de su cabeza mostrando una expresión aburrida que decía que le seria indiferente incluso si el rubio muriese, y hubiera sido creíble hasta para un torneo de poker de no ser por el nervioso golpeteo de uno de sus pies. Desde luego que estos no eran los únicos al borde de una conmoción.

Desde que lo había visto partir había estado un poco confundida por sus palabras, ahora entendía todo aunque no podía creerlo, al principio vio a un hombre pararse frente a un batallón y decirles algo que pareció caerles en gracia antes de que se lanzaran contra él y luego de derribar a uno, el primero de muchos, utilizo la técnica de clones de sombra para enfrentar al resto, reconoció la técnica de inmediato había visto a Naruto usarla varias veces, nunca espero que hubiera alguien aparte de él hiperactivo chico que pudiera crear un número semejante de clones además de usarlos con tanta efectividad para el combate, dado que era más una técnica para recopilar información. Ahora veía estupefacta como aquel encapuchado se enfrentaba a cientos de ninjas y los estaba haciendo retroceder sin ningún problema aparente.

Shino al principio estaba consternado, por lo que pudo evaluar, el líder de ottogakure parecía alguien precavido pero fuerte dado el respeto genuino que la profesaban sus subordinados, aun así no parecía alguien arrogante o impulsivo para salir a enfrentarse con tanta confianza contra un ejército él solo, así que considero que o estaba loco o tenía una plan, claro que nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ese plan era el enfrentamiento directo usando clones para equiparar el número y por increíble que pareciera estaba funcionando, incluso pese a estar preocupado por lo que pudo pasarle a Kurenai-sensei no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al ver el poder de aquel enmascarado.

Kiba por su parte trataba inútilmente de bloquear la su expresión de sorpresa con un gesto de indiferencia, mientras balbuceada algo como "arrogante presumido", que no se entendía bien debido a al mordaza que aun traía.

Por otro lado el enemigo, si bien estaba impresionado no era para bien, ya incluso los dirigentes del ejército, una mujer de cabello corto azul y mirada fría tras al cual se cernían seis sombras dentro de una tienda, Pein y Konan se habían enterado de los que sucedía en el frente y observaban como una oleada de color negro arrasaba lentamente con sus tropas pero sin detenerse.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto una impasible Konan aunque la imagen la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Konan-sama –le llamo un ninja que acababa de llegar- se trata de un shinobi que apareció al frente y empezó acabar con nuestros hombres –le explico claramente preocupado.

-¿Un shinobi? –Repitió algo curiosa- ¿y los demás de dónde salieron? –pregunto tranquila refiriéndose a las docenas de encapuchados.

-Al parecer esta usando clones de sombra, o eso me dijeron desde el frente –explico brevemente.

-Ya veo, retírate –le ordeno y el ninja regreso al frente para ver en que podía ayudar a sus compañeros- ¿Qué opinas? –pregunto dirigiéndose a las seis figuras que se alzaban tras ella.

-Que es… -dijo una

-Muy impresionante –continúo otra

-Pero finalmente caerá –una tercera

-Desde luego –dijo esta retomando la palabra- esa técnica gasta mucho chakra además adquiere el cansancio de los que desaparecen –reflexiono.

-Ya es asombroso que pueda crear un número así de clones y además combatir de esa manera pero… -dijo la cuarta sombra de un hombre alto.

-Ningún humano soportaría un peso semejante –concluyo la figura mas delgada que parecía de una mujer.

-No reconozco el estilo de pelea que utiliza –comento intrigada la peliazul- parece muy efectivo ya que esta acabando con cualquiera de un golpe.

Pein se percato de esta afirmación y observo fijamente el combate más relevante o sea donde un enmascarado luchaba contra una veintena de ninjas de alto rango y los dejaba incapacitados uno tras otro, a pesar de que ahora se cubrían entre ellos esto solo hacia que el que cayera fuera otro dando al final el mismo resultado, al menos para Pein que a diferencia del rubio no notaba la nobleza de proteger a un compañero.

Pese a todas las afirmaciones que había realizado, Pein estaba sorprendido, sus ojos le revelaron que el estilo de pelea que empleaba aquel guerrero, sea cual fuera, le permitía despojar de un golpe de casi todo su chakra al que lo sufriera al golpear en lo que parecía el centro de su sistema de chakra, dejándolo vivo incluso conciente pero totalmente indefenso, y seguramente por mucho tiempo hasta que el agredido recupere su fuerza de manera normal, algo que, por más experimentado que fuera el ninja, le podría tomar hasta una semana, también parecía extremadamente diestro en el uso de su chakra ya que podía dirigir el chakra para su golpe no solo desde sus manos sino también de sus pies, codos y rodillas.

Era obvio que para realizar ese golpe necesitaba una cantidad considerable de chakra ya que podía notar como sus clones empezaban a volverse menos efectivos después de usarlo varias veces y alguno de sus hombres lograba someterlos y hacerlos desaparecer, incluso algunos desaparecían al terminar un golpe sin que los tocaran. Los clones tenían una cantidad definida de chakra y esta se les terminaba, pero aun así lograban derribar hasta a diez de sus ninjas antes de que eso pasara y por la situación parecía que no tendrían problemas en acabar con todo su ejército. Algo inquietante era la cantidad de chakra que debían tener los clones, ya que según pudo calcular al menos una cuarta parte del chakra del oponente para que el golpe lo forzara a expulsar todas sus reservas, como sabía cuanto chakra tenía su oponente para calcular la intensidad del golpe era algo que desconocía totalmente, además estaba el chakra que gastaba para pelear antes de poder dar el golpe final, también lo vio usar uno que otro ninjutsu, por más maestría que tuviera eso gastaba cantidades abismales de chakra, de hecho cada clon parecía tener al menos cuatro veces el chakra de un jounin, de no ser por la experiencia de sus ninjas elite seguramente cada clon hubiera acabado por si solo al menos con una quincena antes de caer, la superioridad numérica inicial finalmente, y tras mucho luchar, logro reducir a los clones del enmascarado, pero muy tarde.

La situación parecía claramente en contra de la lluvia, pese a que solo quedaban unos cuantos clones que parecían bastante cansados, ya no quedaban ninjas de la lluvia con quienes luchar habían acabado con todo el ejército salvo por unos quince que luchaban con el Naruto original, era hora de intervenir. Los Pein y Konan se miraron un momento con expresión indefinida antes de saltar hacia la batalla.

Ya se viera a los de Otto o de Konoha tenían una expresión de sorpresa y alegría al ver como Naruto logro someter a casi todo el ejército enemigo sin problemas, a pesar de que cada uno parecía tener el corazón en la mano cada vez que veían a uno de los clones desaparecer, el cansancio de los cerca de doscientos clones no parecía afectarle a su líder, "no parecía".

En medio del claro el rubio encapuchado respiraba pesadamente debido al cansancio aunque tratara de ocultarlo el sudor corría por su frente, solo alguien a su lado se hubiera percatado de lo cansado que estaba, había peleado y derrotado casi a trescientos ninjas el solo, sin mencionar las memorias de las batallas con los otros mil setecientos ninjas que le transfirieron sus clones, afortunadamente utilizo una combinación de chakra entre el suyo y el de kyuubi que era un poder concentrado mucho más potente que cualquier chakra que conociera para formarlos así que pudieron terminar con el ejército enemigo sin mayores complicaciones, solo faltaban los que él enfrentaba.

En ese momento le llegaron las memorias de sus clones restantes que eran eliminados fácilmente por Pein y Konan que se acercaban a su posición, decidió que era mejor acabar con todos para moverse a un lugar donde tuviera mayor ventaja. Concentro su chakra alrededor de su cuerpo dándole un leve resplandor dorado sus adversarios lo miraron atentos y precavidos para cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos para lo que ocurrió. El enmascarado dio un giro realizando un potente Kaiten que levanto a los quince del suelo cuando menos tres metros, antes de que cayera creo un número igual de clones que de oponentes y todos se dirigieron contra cada uno de ellos incapacitándolos con el golpe de paz y desapareciendo tras haberlo hecho. Una vez término todo inspiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados para normalizar su respiración y al abrir los perlados orbes tenía frente a él al portador del rinnegan.

O por lo menos a las marionetas que lo representaban, las que se vanagloriaron de haber eliminado a su maestro, a su lado se encontraba su leal allegada mirándolo con curiosidad. Tras ellos se notaba un cielo enrojecido dando a entender que había luchado por al menos dos horas y el ocaso los alcanzaba.

-¿Quién eres? –fue lo primero que salio de los labios de Konan, Pein seguía taladrándolo con la mirada.

-No te gustara saberlo –le advirtió una voz tras ellos, Konan se giro bruscamente para encontrarse con el enmascarado, el Pein con el cuerpo de Yahiko solo regreso a verlo tranquilamente- con que ese era Yahiko –comento el rubio tranquilamente mientras dirigía una significativa mirada al primer cuerpo de Pein ante la sorpresa de Konan y la expectativa del mencionado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Le pregunto ahora con un tono claramente preocupado la akatsuki- ¿Quién eres? –repitió una vez más.

Este la ignoro olímpicamente mientras perforaba al Pein que tenia al frente con la mirada, ya teniéndolo cerca este pudo notar los blanquecinos ojos del encapuchado- ¿Eres un Hyuuga? –interrogo.

-Talvez si –dijo divertido mientras parpadeaba y cambiaba sus ojos color perla por unos de color escarlata, ante la sorpresa que ahora ambos expresaban sin ningún reparo- talvez no, ¿Quién sabe? –Dijo burlón mientras parpadeaba y regresaba sus ojos a su habitual color azul- como dije no les gustara saberlo –les advirtió nuevamente mientras levantaba su máscara y dejaba ver sus facciones totalmente ante las atónitas miradas de Konan y los seis Pein –lo ven, se los dije –les recordó divertido mientras colocaba su máscara de nuevo en su sitio- deben tener muchas preguntas, pero la verdad no tengo intención ni razones para responder ninguna así que nos saltaremos la charla –les dijo calmadamente mientras empezaba a cumular chakra y lo liberaba de golpe creando onda de choque que los hizo retroceder varios metros.

De inmediato se lanzo contra el 1º Pein y trato de golpearlo con su puño pero fue detenido por su 3º cuerpo (el del hombre grande gordo), que se coloco como escudo, en ese momento fue rodado por los seis, mientras Konan se mantenía expectante al margen. Para su asombro Naruto solo sonrió.

-Creo que todavía no entienden que conmigo la desventaja numérica no funciona –les dijo mientras un estallido y una nube de humo lo rodeaban, al disiparse se veían a seis encapuchados colocados frente a cada uno de los cuerpos de Pein pero dos, el que estaba frente al grandullón y la mujer, tenían activo el byakugan, mientras otros tres tenían activo el sharingan y el que estaba frente al 1º cuerpo de Pein (el de Yahiko) tenía activo el Mangekyou Sharingan, este era desde luego el Naruto original.

Cada Naruto arremetió violentamente contra el Pein que tenia al frente obligándolos a distanciarse tanto uno del otro como del lugar donde se encontraban los inmóviles ninjas de la lluvia. Los cuales ya estaban siendo transportados fuera del campo de batalla sin que los combatientes se percataran de ello. Otro aspecto de esta táctica era que Pein tenia una gran ventaja combatiendo con un solo adversario, pero si el manejaba a todos los cuerpos en todo momento pelear consecutivamente con seis enemigos diferentes que usen diferentes tipos de lucha debería confundirlo.

No funciono del todo, aun peleando con los seis a la vez cada Pein era implacable así que se apego a la estrategia original, golpearlos hasta que no quede ninguno en pie. Era difícil ya que cada uno peleaba con diferentes habilidades, y en muchas peleas ocurrían explosiones debido al uso de técnicas de fuego y tierra las luchas parecían demasiado equilibradas entre los contendientes como para asegurar un ganador.

Uno que parecía tener problemas era el que peleaba con el tercer Pein, al mastodonte parecía que ni siquiera los golpes de juken directos le hicieran daño o incluso el golpe de paz no funciono, seguramente por que al ser una marioneta no sentía el dolor, después de todo y por lo que sabía ya estaban muertos, ¿muertos? de alguna forma eso le dio una idea. Si solo eran marionetas solo tenía que encontrar los hilos y coartarlos, al examinar bien el cuerpo con el byakugan, pudo notar que su flujo de chakra era errático y no provenía de su abdomen, seguro por eso cuando intento darle el golpe de paz no funciono bien.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en eso que no se percato que su oponente se acerco demasiado, y lo capturo inhabilitando sus brazos, estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que el clon de Naruto podía contar los piercings en su cara, de pronto cayo en cuenta de una cosa, todas las replicas de Pein llevaban esas perforaciones de una u otra forma.

Al examinarlos con el byakugan pudo notar que era de ahí de donde provenía el flujo de chakra del cuerpo, debía incapacitarlo desde ese punto. No había probado ese golpe de esta forma pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarse si funcionaría, concentro todo el chakra del que era capaz en su frente tomo el impulso que pudo le dio un cabezazo directo al Pein que lo sujetaba, de inmediato lo soltó, cayo y rodó un poco para tomar distancia, al dirigir su mirada hacia su adversario se percato de que su flujo de chakra había sido interrumpido y que por eso no se movía pero que se estaba restaurando rápidamente, seguro que Pein les enviaba chakra para pelear, así que antes de que se recuperara del todo trazo unos sellos para lanzar su técnica.

- **¡Suiton suigadan!** (elemento agua colmillo bala acuática) –grito y del aire que los rodeaba se empezaron a formar pequeños remolinos, que tomaron la forma de pequeños tifones de agua, atacaron directo a la cabeza del gigante akatsuki y le cortaron todos los piercings, de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron normales y el cuerpo cayo inerte.

-Soka, con que eso es –dijo el clon de ojos perla mientras sonreía satisfecho por su descubrimiento y desaparecía en una nube de humo para transferir ese conocimiento a los demás.

Mientras tanto un Naruto con ojos escarlata esquivaba el puño que le lanzaba un calvo al tiempo que lo contraatacaba con bolas de fuego, gracias al sharingan podía esquivar los ataques de este sin problemas, aunque no lograba causarle mucho daño, tras aterrizar recibió los datos acerca de los piercings, sonrió y miro desafiante al enemigo que tenia al frente mientras trazaba unos sellos que Sasuke hubiera identificado fácilmente, su mano derecha empezó a emitir un brillo azulado intenso.

-Acabemos con esto ¿te parece? –le reto al Pein calvo mientras se acercaba lentamente, este lo miro con cierto desprecio antes de lanzarle de nuevo su brazo cohete directo a su cabeza, Naruto simplemente lo espero hasta el último momento y en al llegar ladeo la cabeza para que pasara rozándolo.

- **Chidori Eisô** –grito y lanzo un golpe con su palma abierta y los dedos juntos en dirección hacia Pein, una cuchilla como el de una hoja de katana salio de sus dedos y recorrió los doce metros que los separaban hasta la garganta del Pein con el que luchaba, al atravesarla Naruto abrió los dedos de su mano y del extremo contrario donde la estaba la punta de la cuchilla esta se expandió cercenándole la cabeza que cayo a un lado, los ojos seguían allí pero ya no había medio por el que circulara el chakra así que el cuerpo dejo de moverse y cayo pesadamente al suelo. Naruto se acerco a la cabeza y dirigiéndole una última mirada de desprecio la aplasto como si se tratara del cascaron de un huevo. Era verdad que Naruto no aprobaba la matanza ni la crueldad innecesaria pero cuando se enfadaba era alguien con quien se tenia que tener cuidado.

El Naruto que peleaba con el séptimo Pein se dedicaba a acabar con todas las invocaciones que le arrojara hasta que este se canso de jugar con las mascotas de su enemigo trazo los sellos pertinentes para la técnica que necesitaba para acabar con eso de inmediato y desapareció de donde estaba, reapareció detrás de Pein y antes de que volteara aplico un fuerte golpe de paz en la cabeza del mismo hizo aparecer un clon prematuro y antes de que se recuperara destrozo su cuerpo con un Odama rasengan. Al acabar con esta se dirigió a ayudar a los otros tres igual que estaba haciendo un Naruto con Sharingan que ya había terminado con su oponente.

En esta batalla estaban dos Naruto con Sharingan lanzando ataques de fuuton y katon a la vez hacia un sujeto de cabello largo naranja con una barra atravesando su nariz. Este sujeto los esquivaba con facilidad asombrosa hasta que en un descuido quedo atrapado en un pantano, cortesía del Naruto con byakugan que había venido para que acabaran pronto, al inmovilizarlo los otros atacaron a la vez con un chidori y un rasengan despedazándolo, luego tomaron rumbo a la siguiente batalla.

Aquí se encontraba otro Naruto de ojos rojos atacando a un hombre robusto y muscular con un trapo de puntas como pelo, piercings de triple barras en cada oreja, un pendiente en su nariz superior, un pendiente en sus hombros cerca de su cuello, y una fila de pendientes diagonales en cada mejilla. La batalla había sido directa de ninjutsu y apenas se habían alcanzado pero el terreno era una zona de desastre con rocas salidas, una con un pantano de fango y muchas zonas negras ya fuera por fuego o por rayos.

-Parece que lo único que no hemos usado ah sido jutsus de viento –comento el rubio a modo de plática- pero eso puede arreglarse –agrego mientras corría en dirección a su oponente y esquivaba una bola de fuego y un torbellino de agua y se sujetaba firmemente de este impidiéndole la movilidad.

En ese momento de detrás del sujeto aparecieron los tres rubios faltantes, el del byakugan llevando un shuriken de viento en su mano retrasada mientras los otros dos hacían circular tanto la forma como la naturaleza de la técnica, al usar el byakugan se podía controlar a la perfección el flujo de chakra y los dos sharingan evitaban cualquier error por mínimo que fuera en el desarrollo del jutsu haciéndolo seguro, para quien lo hiciera por que quien lo recibiera ya podía ir haciendo su testamento, al tiempo que impactaban el fuuton rasen shuriken en la espalda del Pein faltante el otro clon se retiraba con el Hiraishin no jutsu para no desaparecer en el cráter en el que pronto se convertiría el sexto cuerpo de Pein.

Y en el evento principal de la noche, (ya era de noche habían estado peleando por un rato desde el ocaso) Estaba un Pein bastante cansado con una pierna totalmente inútil, sus ataques suiton resultaban inútiles ante ataques de fuego del rubio, por imposible que parezca, y según los recuerdos de sus otras copias, cada vez que utilizaba algún jutsu Naruto lo repelía con uno de naturaleza que debía resultar débil pero aun así no lo parecían, los ataques eran algo que no recordaba haber visto jamás.

Su ataque de raiton era un gigantesco tigre formado por relámpagos que tenia una velocidad impresionante de impacto, casi era imposible de ver hasta para sus ojos, el ataque de fuuton era el fuuton rasen shuriken desde luego, solo que él lo formaba luego lo ponía como escudo al frente suyo mientras una gruesa capa de chakra dorado cubría su brazo a modo de protección de su propia técnica y hacia girar las aspas rápidamente creando un tornado en horizontal que arrasaba con lo que se le cruzara y si lo utilizaba de lleno era todavía más devastador, sus ataque de fuego era el amaterasu y una técnica extraña en la que algo que quedara viendo por suficiente tiempo se encendía en llamas por combustión espontánea (con esta le había destrozado una pierna y evaporaba el agua de los ataques contrarios antes de que tomaran forma), sus técnicas de suiton eran una barrera de tres metros de agua que se transformaba en una ola gigante y una técnica en la que cuatro remolinos de agua aparecían repentinamente rodeando a la victima mientras rotaban en diferentes direcciones y se unían hasta atraparla en un remolino que la despedazara y por último en su técnica doton formaba manos gigantes de roca sólida que emulaban lo que hicieran las de él, podía usarlas tanto ofensiva como defensivamente y con gran habilidad.

-¿Quieres una mano, u ocho? –le preguntaron los clones que ya habían llegado y traían consigo a Konan.

-No es necesario, ya voy a acabar con esto –les dijo calmadamente. En ese momento se desvaneció y golpeo la cabeza de Pein al reaparecer con el golpe de paz y el byakugan activo reemplazando su Mangekyou Sharingan antes de que terminara de caer golpeo su abdomen con el codo y lo estampo en el suelo.

-Levántate –le ordeno, tras un momento por el cuerpo volvió a circular chakra y el cuerpo se levanto tan repentinamente que no era creíble y se dirigió con un golpe frontal contra el rubio pero fue detenido en seco por un patada en la cara también del tipo de paz, aunque ahora ya no lo parecía debido a lo violenta que fue, y salio despedido varios metros hasta semi-enterrarse en el suelo.

-Levántate –volvió a decir con frialdad y tras un momento el cuerpo se levanto de nuevo pero con movimientos más hoscos, antes de que hiciera algo más que levantarse el encapuchado golpeo con la palma abierta la cabeza del mismo, la agarro y se la estrello contra el suelo bruscamente.

-¡LEVNATATE BASTARDO ASESINO! –le grito con furia asesina que lo hubiera hecho estremecer de no ser por que ya estaba totalmente inmóvil y sus ojos, que ahora eran normales, vacíos.

-No se levantara –afirmo una voz fría proveniente de la mujer de cabello azulado- ahora Pein agoto demasiado chakra no seguirá enviándolo para una tarea perdida –le explico inexpresivamente.

-Entonces tendré que levantarlo yo –dijo en tono gélido el rubio mientras colocaba su dedo, que tenía un leve brillo dorado, sobre la frente de Yahiko. Este abrió levemente los ojos y se pudo vislumbrar el rinnengan en su mirada- ¿Puedes verme maldito? –el aludido solo dirigió sus ojos para enfrentarlos con los del ojiazul.

-Ya eh visto suficiente créeme –le dijo este con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es verdad –dijo la peliazul- ahora Pein conoce todos tus jutsus y el limite de tu poder, cuando peleen frente e frente te matara –le aseguro sin mutar su expresión.

Naruto recorrió la mirada por la explanada, que ahora sería claro que fue una zona de guerra hasta para un aprendiz de ninja. No había nadie cerca, sus hombres cargaban a todos los heridos en el borde del bosque haciendo más de diez clones cada uno para abarcar el trabajo en un viaje y no arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por alguien de Konoha, aun en el borde estaba a la vista de todos tanto de Konoha como de Amegakure o de Oto que lo esperaban para seguir hacia la mansión.

-El límite de mi poder –repitió este con la mirada baja- de verdad ¿quieren ver "el límite de mi poder"? –Pregunto en voz baja.

Los Akatsukis lo miraron un tanto confundidos hasta que…

- **¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** –grito mientras una incalculable cantidad de chakra se desbordaba por cuerpo, si antes no habían estado seguros ahora lo veían con toda claridad, era dorado brillante como un sol e irradiaba un poder equiparable al astro rey, era inconmensurable, no era demoníaco como el chakra de Kyuubi pero era incluso más poderoso y sumamente concentrado tanto que la energía causaba estragos, el suelo temblaba y numerosas nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban sobre su posición incluso caían relámpagos, fue curioso cuando uno que parecía que iba a caer justo sobre la cabeza del rubio se ladeo como si un campo invisible lo hubiera desviado.

Todos los que estaban observando y me refiero a todos, tenían una sola cosa en la mente ¡Que mierda!

Por un lado los compañeros del rubio nunca lo habían visto tan molesto ni mucho menos habían visto el alcance de sus poderes, ni siquiera Saya lo había visto así, los ninjas de Amegakure entendieron el porque fueron derrotados por aquel misterioso personaje y en lo que respecta a los tres shinobis de konoha, pues bastaría con decir que Kiba estaba tan impactado que no hubiera sido capaz de decir nada aunque hubiera estado libre de la mordaza, Shino estaba en shock y Kurenai se estremecía visiblemente. Pero esto no era nada comparado con el terror que por primera vez en muchos años experimentaban los dos Akatsukis que estaban a lado del rubio cuando libero su poder, incluso sus clones habían desaparecido, Konan se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, y si el cuerpo de Pein hubiera podido moverse el único movimiento que hubiera hecho habría sido temblar mientras observaban como el poderoso genjutsu colocado alrededor de su campamento era desquebrajado por la sola expulsión de poder, el cual era tal que lo sintieron hasta en Konoha en la cual un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la Hokage y de todos los habitantes al sentir un poder como no habían sentido desde la llegada del Kyuubi no Youko.

De vuelta en el claro Naruto había terminado de expulsar su energía y ahora la estaba controlando y concentrando a su alrededor que parecía lista para una batalla de mil días, al ver el cuerpo frente a él se percato de que ya no estaba la presencia de Pein, el muy cobarde había regresado a su cuerpo original, pero pareció captar bien el mensaje. Regreso a ver a Konan que estaba paralizada, levanto el cuerpo de Yahiko y se dirigió a ella que lo miraba con una clara expresión de terror.

-No te haré daño –le aseguro, mientras colocaba el cadáver frente a ella- si una pizca de humanidad sobrevive en ti –le dijo calmadamente- si alguna vez significo algo para ti la persona a quien pertenecía este cuerpo –continuo perforando a la akatsuki con la mirada- le darás un entierro y una tumba –concluyo ante la mirada de la mujer que ahora era de confusión e intriga- no permitas que siga siendo el juguete de Pein –agrego mientras se inclinaba frente a ambos, chica y cadáver, y retiraba con cuidado los piercings de su rostro para asegurarse de que Pein no volviera por él. Luego poso su mirada sobre ella pero esta vez a ella no le preocupo, pese a seguir irradiando aquel poder su mirada era tranquilizadora, no tenía una pizca de maldad, se veía la tristeza claramente pero no maldad.

-Lleva este mensaje a oídos de Pein –no era una orden sino una solicitud- dile que antes de diez días estaré en Amegakure, y si tiene agallas me enfrentara –concluyo mientras se volteaba listo para retirarse- por si te interesa, los ninjas de su ejército estarán bien pronto, luego volverán a su aldea, no les pasara nada malo te lo prometo –le dijo con total seriedad antes de retirarse.

La Akatsuki estaba bastante consternada, esa mascara de fría indiferencia que llevo por tantos años cayo frente a la implacable presencia del jinchuuriki que hizo ver a Pein "El Dios" como un pequeño insecto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza pero opto por ignorar todo por un momento y ver el rostro calmo de su viejo amigo que parecía simplemente dormido, lo acaricio un instante antes de levantarse y cargarlo para empezar su viaje de vuelta a Amegakure, con la noticia de que había acabado la guerra y que habían perdido.

Mientras tanto en Amegakure no Sato, en un sitio desconocido dentro de una habitación se encontraba una figura entre las sombras sentada en posición de meditación, de pronto abrió calmadamente sus ojos, unos francamente aterradores ojos con pupilas concéntricas de color gris envueltos en una fría mirada, se levanto con calma y se dirigió hacia la pared, una vez allí poso su mano en ella y al instante se abrió dejando ver un pasadizo tenuemente iluminado, lo recorrió hasta llegar a una habitación en la que se encontraba una especie de altar de piedra con extraños kanjis que rodeaban la figura de un hombre que descansaba sobre ellos, la iluminación de los mismos dejo ver a un hombre de mediana edad y estatura, con cabello largo sujeto como el de Itachi, y que caía cubriendo la mitad de su rostro dejando ver uno de sus ojos en los que se advertía el rinnegan, cubierto con una túnica negra con nubes rojas, el hombre se acerco al cuerpo que apenas daba muestras de vida con una respiración pausada.

-Ahora me alegro de haberte mantenido con vida –dijo tranquilamente- tú cuerpo ya no me es útil puesto que descubrieron la debilidad de la técnica en la función de los receptores de chakra, pero la información que tengas de él sin duda me será muy útil, pese a mi poder no sería conveniente pelear directamente así que averiguare como derrotarlo, gracias a ti encontrare la estrategia para lograrlo… Jiraiya… sensei…

 _ **Continuara...**_


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Misterios**

Los acompañantes del ojiazul se retiraron con una sola orden verbal de este ya que seguro Konoha enviaría a sus hombres a registrar el lugar donde se sintió aquel estallido de poder, pese a que esto pudo ponerlos en evidencia tenía una ventaja, si konoha enviaba a alguien para registrar el lugar podrían encontrar a Kurenai y a su equipo y los regresarían a la aldea. Antes de acercarse a ellos restregó con una rama silvestre su capa para disfrazar su olor como una precaución extra.

El jinchuuriki mismo se encargo de llevarlos de su escondite a una parte del claro que no estaba destruido tomo unas mantas que quedaron del campamento de los ninjas de la lluvia y los coloco sobre ellas, a Akamaru lo coloco junto a Kiba que aun estaba amordazado, puso el frasco de kikais junto a Shino y a Kurenai la acomodo sobre algunas frazadas tratando de que estuviera algo más cómoda, una vez hecho esto junto unos leños y los encendió en una acogedora fogata con solo mirarlos, afortunadamente estaba tan oscuro que ninguno noto su brevemente activo sharingan, en la fogata también quemaba algunas ramas a modo de incienso para que si cualquiera ya fuera el Inuzuka o su perro recuperaban el olfato no lo reconocieran.

-Solo por seguridad esperare con ustedes hasta que lleguen sus camaradas –les explicó el encapuchado mientras avivaba el fuego. Pudo notar que lo miraban con cierta desconfianza, como evitarlo después de lo que vieron, aun así también parecían curiosos. Finalmente uno rompió el incomodo silencio, curiosamente fue el que era el más callado del grupo.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? –le cuestionó Shino con voz calmada a pesar de estar ciertamente nervioso.

-¿Si te digo que es mi buena acción del día lo aceptarías? –dijo a modo de broma que no fue bien recibida por sus interlocutores, suspiró- de ganar ellos hubieran desaparecido miles de vidas de todos los habitantes de Konoha y del ejército de la lluvia, de ganar ustedes, cosa que deben admitir era poco probable, de todas formas konoha hubiera perdido miles de ninjas en el proceso y Amegakure hubiera quedado sin ejército y sin líder así que habría sido destruida por las aldeas circundantes, que le tienen cierta envidia por su desarrollo a pesar de no ser una de las cinco grandes aldeas, del mismo modo se hubieran perdido miles de vidas –concluyó con tono melancólico.

-Pero lo que tú hiciste los coloca en la misma posición –argumentó Kurenai confundida por el hecho de que lo que le preocupara fuera la perdida de vidas sin importar de quien- destruiste a su ejercito, pasara lo que dijiste, aunque supongo que deberíamos agradecerte ya que evitaste que se perdieran un sin fin de vidas en konoha.

-Te equivocas en más de lo que crees –la corrigió el enmascarado con educadamente.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó esta confundida.

-Bueno, para empezar yo no destruí al ejército de la lluvia solo lo incapacite –explicó con tono de circunstancias- con el mismo golpe que los tiene a ustedes inmóviles de hecho –apuntó- mientras nadie sepa de esto fuera de estos territorios no atacaran a la lluvia, en menos de diez días me dirigiré a dicha aldea para arreglar unos asuntos con Pein y entonces les devolveré a sus ninjas sanos y salvos –terminó con simplicidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó la maestra de genjutsu incrédula.

-No tengo motivos para mentirles a ustedes –les dijo con simplicidad, mientras se acercaba Kurenai para tomarla de la mano y traspasarle un poco de su chakra- con esto te podrás recuperar un poco antes –le dijo con calma, luego se dirigió a los otros dos que lo miraban con el seño fruncido, de inmediato adivinó el porque- y en cuanto a ustedes dos par de malpensados –les recriminó con gravedad para sorpresa de los aludidos- yo no le hice nada a su sensei mientras estábamos a solas, solo necesitaba cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella –les aseguró, ambos regresaron a ver instintivamente a Kurenai quien simplemente asintió- volviendo a lo otro, podría decirse que tengo cierto asunto pendiente con Pein así que su aldea no tiene por que pagar por algo en lo que no tiene la culpa –opinó mientras quemaba algunas ramas y provocaba que Akamaru tosiera levemente por el olor.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó con el animal y su dueño- pero no quiero que guarden un registro de mi olor para identificarme –les explicó- aunque todavía no recuperas tu olfato por la falta de chakra tu compañero aun tiene su olfato natural y pese a su bozal no quiero arriesgarme.

-¿Por que tanto secreto? –inquirió Shino aunque sospechaba de muy buenas razones eran demasiadas teorías y quería tener una idea más precisa.

-Al reconstruir Otto en tierras hostiles supe que no podía darla a conocer de inmediato ya que atraería enemigos o clanes que no quisieran competencia –les relató- solo unas pocas aldeas saben de la reconstrucción de Otto, otras hasta ahora creen que es un rumor y el resto, como ustedes hasta esta noche, no saben siquiera que existe, pero creo que ya alcanzamos el desarrollo necesario como para evitar los obstáculos primarios de una aldea naciente, así que no habrá problemas en que digan lo que vieron hoy a su hokage, ya que pronto solicitare una audiencia para anunciar la existencia de Otto a las demás aldeas para poder entablar relaciones con ellas –explicó con calma.

-Dijiste que me equivocaba en más cosas ¿qué cosas? –le preguntó la ojiroja.

-Konoha aun no esta a salvo del todo –les informó con gravedad, ante esto se pusieron rígidos dirigiéndole una significativa mirada- no, no es por mi –les aseguró notando de que iban esas miradas- El Mizukage de la aldea de la niebla esta liado con Akatsuki, bastante liado –les explicó- pero tampoco deberán preocuparse de eso –les aseguró.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó dudosa Kurenai.

-Por que ese es el segundo punto en mi lista de pendientes luego de visitar Amegakure –les explicó con una leve sonrisa- ahora si me disculpan –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba- puedo sentir la presencia de sus camaradas cerca y no le conviene a ninguno de los dos bandos que me quede aquí, sobretodo por al confusión actual en que se debe encontrar su aldea por lo ocurrido con el consejo, pero no se preocupen nos volveremos a ver –les aseguró antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre las sombras, dejándolos aun más confundidos.

-¿A qué de refería con que le ocurrió algo al consejo? –se preguntó Kurenai en voz alta puesto que no esperaba que alguien le respondiera ya que los otros tenían esa misma duda en sus mentes.

Segundos más tarde un escuadrón anbu enviado por la hokage para investigar aquel misterioso poder se encontró con los que claramente fue un campo de guerra de lo que podían deducir una batalla entre dos poderosos ejércitos, y en una no muy afectada parte un improvisado campamento con tres de sus ninjas descansando placidamente, o más bien eso es lo que parecía, ya que la verdad era que no se podían mover de donde estaban.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? –preguntó un anbu con máscara de lobo a Kurenai, Kiba empezó a gruñir para que le quitaran el bozal.

-Necesitamos que nos lleven con la Hokage para informarle –les dijo de inmediato, estos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué los llevemos? –repitió otro con máscara de ave algo confundido, los gruñidos de Kiba se iban volviendo incontrolables, ya que lo ignoraban.

-No podemos movernos –les explicó Shino- fuimos incapacitados con una técnica desconocida, perdimos casi todo nuestro chakra –acabó de explicarles. Pese a que los anbu no entendían como una técnica así era posible si entendían muy bien el significado de sin chakra, así que los levantaron.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí? –Volvió a preguntar el anbu mientras los ayudaba- parece claro que fue una lucha entre dos ejércitos ¿pero quienes? –preguntó aun confundido.

-Uno era de la lluvia –les explico Kurenai- venían dirigidos por Pein para acabar con Konoha, al parecer ocultaron su campamento con un genjutsu para no ser detectados hasta atacar, contaban con al menos dos mil ninjas –concluyó, la sorpresa era evidente en los anbu pese a su máscara, sabían los por menores de la situación como ninjas de elite que eran, pero muchas cosas todavía no cuadraban.

-Los otros dijeron ser del sonido pero no eran un ejército exactamente –continúo.

-¿Del sonido? –Preguntó uno claramente preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no fue un ejército? –le preguntó el de la máscara de lobo con tono de circunstancias.

-El ejército de la lluvia fue arrasado –les explicó- por un solo ninja –ante esto el que la sujetaba por poco la deja caer, se disculpá de inmediato por su descuido pero no dejo su sorpresa de lado, solo se apresuro a dejar el claro y dirigirse a Konoha, ni siquiera podía articular palabra ante esa revelación. Los otros los seguían detrás llevando a un impasible Shino con sus insectos dentro de su frasco, un calmado Akamaru y un quejoso Kiba al que se habían olvidado de quitarle la mordaza debido al apuro.

-Tiene que informar de esto de inmediato a la hokage –le decía el anbu que la llevaba a Kurenai al tiempo que reducía la distancia entre ellos y la aldea- aun no puedo creer que un solo ninja haya hecho todo esto –agregó mientras abandonaban el destruido campo de batalla. Ninguno se percato de una sombra que presencio toda la lucha y que ahora desaparecía fusionándose con un árbol.

Más tarde ya en la aldea Shino y Kiba, que seguía refunfuñando porque todavía no le quitaban la mordaza, fueron llevados al hospital y Kurenai, que al menos ya se podía mantener en pie gracias al enmascarado que le había dado un poco de su chakra, fue llevada con la hokage.

-Él dijo ser el Ottokage de la reconstruida aldea del sonido –dijo la jounin mientras terminaba de relatar los sucesos a la líder de la aldea- No, estoy segura de que no era Orochimaru –le aseguró al notar la expresión de su rostro- él era muy diferente –se explicó.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? –Preguntó la hokage algo curiosa por la seguridad de esa afirmación- podría haber cambiado de cuerpo –opinó con severidad.

-No me refiero a su físico –le explicó- su actitud y su manera de actuar eran completamente diferentes, a Orochimaru no le habría importado matarnos, de hecho esa era la opción más lógica para mantenerse en secreto, y aunque sus razones para ayudarnos no fueran lo que nos dijo, sus hombres no tenían motivo para ayudarnos pero lo hicieron porque dijeron que eso es lo que habría hecho él.

-Aparentemente todos le tienen un respeto y admiración genuina –opinó la hokage- no es miedo, con eso bastaría para confirmar que no es Orochimaru.

-Aparte de eso, y sin menospreciar el poder de los sannin –agregó llamando la atención de la rubia- usted conoció bien el poder de Orochimaru ¿cree qué seria capaz de derrotar a todo un ejército y a Pein el solo? –le preguntó casi de forma retórica.

-Ni en su mejor estado, ningún ninja que haya conocido tiene tanto poder –le contestó sin reparo- parece que este día nunca terminara –opinó pesadamente mientras sacaba un botella de sake y se servia un copa.

-¿A sucedido algo más? –preguntó la ojiroja ante el comentario de la rubia. La hokage suspiro un momento, considerando si era prudente difundir lo ocurrido con el consejo tan pronto, como no se decidía Kurenai tomo la palabra recordando las última palabras del enmascarado- ¿Sucedió algo con el consejo? –preguntó más directamente provocando que la hokage se ahogara con su copita de sake.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! -Le exigió la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Entonces era cierto? –preguntó la morocha igual de sorprendida- él nos dijo algo de la situación de la aldea por lo que le ocurrió al consejo antes de irse –le explicó- pero no creí que… -estaba demasiado confundida para terminar la frase.

-El consejo desapareció esta mañana –dijo la hokage tras una larga pausa- si sabe algo así… significa solo que o tiene muy buenos espías en la aldea o que…

-O que tubo algo que ver –terminó la ojiroja con gravedad- si ataco al consejo significa que es un enemigo –concluyó esta un tanto preocupada por una situación semejante, ya había visto muy bien el poder de aquel individuo y tardaría mucho en poder olvidarlo si es que podía, no estaba realmente ansiosa de tenerlo como enemigo.

-Depende de cómo lo mires –opinó la hokage ante la confusión de la jounin- cuando nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia del los miembros del consejo envíe un escuadrón anbu a buscarlos, de Homura y Koharu solo se supo que no los encontraron pero de Danzo… -hizo una pausa- hallamos documentos secretos de él y de planes para conquistar la aldea, incluida la localización de sus cuarteles, los registramos y hallamos a todos sus hombres derrotados, algunos mal heridos y otros en estado afásico, según los datos eran todos los hombres de Danzo dentro de la aldea, los otros están fuera en misiones de infiltración, ya envíe escuderones anbu a encargarse de ellos.

-¿Entonces lo hizo para ayudarnos? –preguntó algo confundida al jounin.

-En estos momentos no se nada –le dijo cansadamente la rubia- ¿Él te dijo que pronto se presentaría junto con su aldea? –La pelinegra asintió- entonces solo podemos esperar lo mejor de ese encuentro –dijo finalmente- puedes retirarte, gracias Kurenai.

La jounin salio tras una leve reverencia a su superior, en dirección a su hogar para ver a su hijo y luego al hospital a cumplir con el protocolo de ser revisada y ver el estado de sus viejos alumnos. Mientras la hokage se rebanaba los sesos pensando en lo ocurrido las pasadas horas, no solo habían sido los documentos de Danzo, lo que más la había perturbado fue encontrar un reporte de puño y letra de su antiguo sensei entre esos documentos. El cual hablaba de un ninja secreto a los ojos de todos en konoha a excepción de él, según los reportes, pese a ser muy ambiguos, se trataba de un ninja magnifico, se podía decir que su mayor sorpresa fue cuando se topo con aquel comentario que en un momento de melancolía escribió su maestro acerca de la edad del mismo, acomodado las cifras ese ninja solo debía tener seis años cuando empezó a trabajar con el tercero, conocía a su maestro y nunca lo creyó capaz de colocar a un niño en una posición semejante, ese era el estilo de Danzo no el suyo.

Luego la aparición de este "Ottokage" que sabía de la desaparición del consejo, y que los había ayudado, según los datos se podría deducir que era alguien joven, pensándolo bien eso tampoco decía mucho ya que podía ser alguien que usara un henge igual que ella para verse más joven. Eso no importaba tanto sino el porque los ayudo, su historia solo sería creíble si tuviera el más mínimo móvil, si tubiera algo que proteger en konoha talvez pero… en eso cayo en cuenta de algo, reviso su escritorio con rapidez y saco el archivo que encontraron esa misma tarde en los cuarteles de Danzo, pensándolo bien un momento era imposible que Danzo pese a haber sido raptado hubiera dejado a la vista documentos confidenciales a la vista de quien llegara, esos los dejaron para que los encontraran y encontraran los cuarteles de Danzo y sus planes. Definitivamente esa persona quería ayudarlos, y si fuera…

-El mismo ninja que indica este reporte –terminó la frase en voz alta, mientras revisaba una línea en la que el tercero lo había definido con un nombre muy particular- el ángel protector de konohagakure no sato –leyó con tono analista- ¿Será posible? –se preguntó antes de dejar el informe a un lado, era obvio que el tercero solo registro los datos más relevantes, el informe completo debía tenerlo el ninja en cuestión. Se pregunto cuanto en realidad había conocido a su sensei, y la razón exacta de esconder algo como esto, no pudo evitar un cierto sentimiento de tristeza al pensar en aquel muchacho que debía tener la edad de Naruto y sin embargo desde niño era ya un arma pulida para la guerra. Aparto esos ariscos pensamientos de su mente y decidió que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que los escuadrones anbu volvieran a reportarse, pero antes enviaría sus propios espías tanto a la lluvia como a la niebla, para verificar la información recibida.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en la aldea, una figura encapuchada se movía sigilosamente entre los árboles del bosque, se había quedado en las sombras hasta estar seguro de que los miembros del equipo ocho fueran recogidos, estaba frente a la barda que cubría la entrada a su hogar cuando sin previo aviso cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Parece que me excedí –comentó de manera casual con la cara aun en el suelo.

 _ **-No me digas –dijo burlonamente una voz desde su cabeza- no debiste usar esa chakra al final, ya los tenias derrotados, y además aun no lo controlas en su máxima expresión se gasta demasiado antes de ser de utilidad.**_

-Es cierto que aun no lo controlo –afirmó- pero no puedes negar que es impresionante, sin importar que técnica sea la que utilice, evoluciona al aplicar esa energía en ella, además no creo que este en su máxima expresión… aun…

 _ **-¿De que hablas? –Inquirió el demonio.**_

-Cuando lo usamos nuestro chakra se combina a partes iguales –le recordó- pese a que antes podía controlar todo tú chakra solo necesitaba una décima parte de mi propio poder en comparación para manejar el tuyo.

 _ **-Lo recuerdo –le dijo el bijuu.**_

-Pero cuando empezamos a obtener los doujutsus mi capacidad de chakra se incremento violentamente –continuó recordando- desde que obtuve el mangekyou sharingan pude alcanzar un poder igual a tres de tus colas, con el byakugan se incremento a cinco colas, y ahora podemos combinar ambas energías en aquel extraño chakra dorado.

 _ **-Buen resumen mocoso –le dijo el zorro en tono burlón- ahora que ya recordaste los viejos tiempos a que quieres llegar.**_

-A que cada vez que lo usamos no se gasta realmente sino que parece querer seguir mezclándose pero no encuentra el como y empieza a absorberse de más en lugar de buscar su fuente mezclando nuestras energías –acabó.

 _ **-¿Dices que si tuvieras mi mismo poder la energía podría completar el ciclo y no se desgataría? -Preguntó el rey de los bijuu incrédulo.**_

-Es una teoría –le dijo calmadamente al tiempo que se reincorporaba sobre sus rodillas- una que todavía tiene muchas fallas.

 _ **-Y una que te podría costar la vida aun si tuvieras la energía para constatarla –le dijo con gravedad- además recuerda que parece que no puedes incrementar más tu capacidad de reservas de chakra sin importar cuanto entrenes, ya no esta al nivel humano –le recordó- de hecho dejo de estar a un nivel humano hace mucho.**_

-Tienes razón –le dijo el rubio pensativo- y aunque lo lograra no estoy seguro de lo que nos pasaría.

 _ **-¿De que hablas?**_

-Cada vez que peleamos con ese poder no puedo comunicarme contigo y dejo de sentir tú presencia, sin embargo continúo peleando con normalidad –le explicó.

 _ **-Ahora que lo mencionas yo percibo algo parecido pero logro sentir la lucha con tal intensidad como si estuviera libre, pero como estoy más concentrado en la lucha no le presto mucha atención –dijo el kitsune reflexivamente.**_

-Lo mejor será practicar para controlarla en el nivel que tenemos ahora, luego veremos que pasa –opinó finalmente el rubio, el zorro estuvo de acuerdo. El rubio se detuvo de ponerse de pie cuando estuvo de rodillas.

 _ **-¿Por qué te detienes? –le preguntó el bijuu confundido.**_

-No quiero volver todavía –le contestó el ojiazul con cierta aprensión.

 _ **-¿Te preocupa la pelirroja cierto? –preguntó con burla el zorro aunque en el fondo comprendía el porque del nerviosismo de su contenedor.**_

-Esta vez seguro me matara –afirmó con cierta resignación.

 _ **-No lo se –opinó reflexivamente el zorro- no pareció molestarle el beso en un primer momento.**_

-¿Sabes algo sobre eso? –Preguntó con sospecha el ottokage.

 _ **-Tengo una teoría –comentó el kitsune, el rubio solo espero a que continuara- las transformaciones de ambos los sumergen en un estado en el que son más susceptibles a sus instintos –le explicó.**_

-Ya habíamos controlado eso –le recordó.

 _ **-Ya habían controlado sus instintos asesinos –le corrigió el zorro- no sus otros instintos, el besarla estando ambos transformados simplemente fue el gatillo para liberar esa… fase –concluyó.**_

-¿Y porqué nos retransformamos? –Cuestionó algo curioso el rubio, sorprendentemente el zorro solo rió ante su pregunta antes de contestarla.

 _ **-Por que los dos estaban muy relajados para mantener su estado de combate –le respondió entre carcajadas antes de volver a un tono más serio y preguntarle- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta vez?**_

-Ya pensare en algo –dijo el rubio tratando de quitarle importancia- siempre lo hago.

 _ **-¡Tu no piensas mocoso! –Le espetó el bijuu con énfasis en su declaración- solo actúas, aunque debo reconocer que normalmente tienes suerte así que esperemos que esta vez no te abandone –acabó con tono resignado.**_

-Uno fabrica su suerte –fue los último que dijo el rubio a su compañero antes de cortar la comunicación.

El zorro solo bufo resignado mientras con algo de lentitud el rubio se colocaba de pie y retiraba la mascara de su rostro, mientras volvía a pensar en aquel poder dorado. No fue sino hasta que obtuvo el byakugan que se había percatado que sus reservas de chakra se podían incrementar a un nivel comparable al del zorro, parecía que los doujutsus debido al chakra que necesitaban le permitían al usuario almacenar grandes cantidades de poder, con cada nuevo doujutsu su capacidad crecía, solo podía imaginar que si obtenía el rinnegan su capacidad se incrementaría en un nivel de cuatro colas más ya que era la mayor de las tres técnicas. No estaba seguro de lo que le pasaría si lo hacía solo tenia especulaciones y sabia perfectamente que el ansia de poder era el camino a seguir para convertirse en aquello que combatía.

 _-"Después de todo, con el poder que tengo ahora debería poder derrotar tanto a Pein como a Madara, no es necesario buscar más, solo tratare de encontrar el equilibrio de aquel chakra dorado para poder usarlo sin riesgo"_ –pensó mientras atravesaba la entrada a al mansión.

Ya en el interior se percato que varios de los guerreros y ninjas de Otto estaban recorriendo los terrenos y la construcción, claramente impresionados, iba acercarse cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía, se encontró con Sasuke mirándolo intensamente y de forma un tanto acusatoria. Parecía que había estado esperándolo.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó tras una pausa

-Si, no te preocupes –le contestó el kitsune luego de salir de su sorpresa, ¡¿eso era lo único que le iba a preguntar?! Pero tras considerarlo un momento razonó en que lo mejor era dejarlo así, ambos habían ocultado demasiado pero solo el moreno lo hizo llegando a la traición, y el otro lo hizo con muy buenos motivos, después de todo su amistad había sido algo que a ambos les preocupaba sin importar el hecho de que jamás lo aceptarían abiertamente.

-¿Por qué besaste a Tayuya? –Fue lo siguiente que vino a la mente del Uchiha. De pronto el rubio se puso un poco nervioso al recordar a su antigua alumna.

-¿Dónde esta? –preguntó, pero antes de que el Uchiha pudiera responder un increíble instinto asesino se sintió en el lugar y reaccionando más por instinto que por conciencia dieron un salto para escapar del lugar que un segundo después se convirtió en un cráter bajo el mazo de una de las invocaciones de Tayuya quien las manejaba a cierta distancia con su sello en nivel dos.

El rubio eludía los ataques de las invocaciones solo con su agilidad, pero ya estaba cansado y aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera le estaba costando bastante, Sasuke solo salio del rango de ataque para ver como los guerreros se acercaban a prudente distancia para ver lo que sucedía pero sin atreverse a interferir. Al ver a Sasame y a los otros ninjas de Otto decidió acercarse para resolver algunas de sus dudas.

-Disculpa –le dijo a uno de los ninjas que tenia tanto el cabello como los ojos de color gris- me podrías explicar de que va todo esto, y ¿por qué Naruto beso a Tayuya? –esa pregunta en particular lo estaba carcomiendo por la curiosidad. El ninja pareció reflexionar un momento como explicarlo.

-Pues veras –empezó- eh visto a Ottokage-sama hacer eso en dos ocasiones, no, no con Tayuya-san esta es la primera vez que la besa –le dijo antes de que preguntara mientras una explosión se escuchaba y una gran nube de polvo se alzaba sobre el lugar.

-Y parece que será la última –comentó el Uchiha sin inmutarse, para su sorpresa el ninja solo rió por lo bajo.

-Ese es precisamente el punto –le explicó y ante la mirada expectante del moreno continuo- veras él solo hace eso cuando esta a punto de afrontar una situación de la cual parezca imposible que vaya a salir vivo.

-¿Cómo una última voluntad? –Le preguntó extrañado.

-En parte seguramente –opinó este- pero también para darse ánimos, veras el beso en cuestión debe ser algo casi tan peligroso como lo que va a afrontar, según él, después de atreverse a besar a la princesa frente a su padre y su ejército armado enfrentar a la bestia en sus propios dominios es un juego de niños.

-¿Estas hablando figurativamente cierto? –le preguntó de nuevo algo receloso.

-Ojala –opinó otro ninja que pertenecía al escuadrón guerrero y que había estado escuchando su charla- eso ocurrió cuando estábamos reconstruyendo Otto –le relató- necesitábamos mucho material así que partimos a la nación de la tierra para conseguirlo, debido a cierta crisis se rehusaban a vendernos el material, resultaba que el feudal estaba en un predicamento ya que el Raijuu estaba causando problemas al haberse instalado en un de sus principales minas, y obviamente los ninjas de la roca no podían con él, Ottokage-sama llego a un arreglo, si lograba deshacerse del bijuu nos darían el material gratis, si fallaba ellos no perdería nada.

-Valla trato –opinó el moreno.

-Y que lo digas, como fuera –continúo el ninja- nos dirigimos a la mina con las tropas tanto de guerreros como de ninjas del feudal y el Tsuchikage siguiéndonos, ya habían decidió que si fallábamos y dependiendo que tanto daño sufriera el demonio ellos se encargarían de acabarlo y sellarlo, aunque la verdad creo que ese era su plan inicial, usarnos de cebo. Al llegar a la entrada, que era solo un agujero en la tierra que no parecía tener fin, también estaba presente el feudal y su hija Lin, debo resaltar que la muchacha no se parecía en nada a su padre, era preciosa con cabello castaño claro largo, piel muy blanca y ojos color miel, ambos bajaron de su carruaje para decirnos de la posición de la mina, al parecer la chica era un tanto aventurera y le agradaba la idea de ver una lucha contra un demonio ya que nunca se tiene una oportunidad así. Desde el principio parecía intrigada por Ottokage-sama debido a lo que escucho acerca de que se ofreció para enfrentar a un demonio, eso y el misterio que lo envolvía tras su capucha y su máscara.

-¿No me iras a decir que Naruto realmente…? –interrogó el ojigris incrédulo. El ninja solo asintió con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa al recordar el momento, mientras otras explosiones se escuchaban desde donde Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Tayuya que ya había empezado a usar sellos explosivos.

-Se acerco a la princesa con una leve reverencia y le aseguro que haría todo lo posible por que fuera un espectáculo digno de recordar, esta solo sonrió, un tanto cohibida ante la presencia que Ottokage-sama irradiaba, antes de que él la tomara delicadamente de la barbilla y la acercara para besarla suavemente, esos fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida, al menos hasta el día de hoy –le aseguró el ninja de Otto- antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de recuperarse se separo de ella amablemente hizo un gesto con la mano y dio un brinco de espaldas hacia el agujero perdiéndose de vista. Hasta donde pude identificar la mirada de la princesa era un tanto soñadora y sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

-Dudo que el feudal se quedara tranquilo ante eso –dijo burlonamente el Uchiha aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendido por semejante sangre fría o estupidez de parte de su viejo amigo. Mientras las sonoras maldiciones de Tayuya resonaban tras ellos en el claro diciéndole a Naruto que dejara de moverse para poder arrancarle la cabeza a gusto. Nadie estaba seguro de a que "cabeza" se refería y preferían no averiguarlo.

-La verdad es que no tuvo tiempo de completar un "como se atreve" –continuó el ninja con su relato- ya que se empezaron a escuchar estruendos y se sintieron temblores bajo el suelo, unos minutos después de que el Ottokage bajara un inmenso agujero se volvió a abrir desde el interior del suelo pero un tanto alejado de donde nos ubicábamos, de el salio una comadreja gigantesca con seis colas en forma de relámpago y tras esta Ottokage-sama con el manto del zorro rodeándolo y sus nueve colas agitándose ferozmente, le lanzó un par de rayos de chakra concentrados frente a los relámpagos que le lanzaba el rokubi, de pronto el chakra empezó a disminuir hasta quedar en tres colas y fue envuelto por una de color azul, luego se volvió dorado, el ottokage dio un salto inmenso y se posesiono directamente sobre el bijuu en el aire formo dos clones y rápidamente formo su fuuton rasen shuriken, lo coloco en frente suyo mientras caía a toda velocidad de cabeza sobre la comadreja que no paraba de arrojar relámpagos que se desviaban o se deshacían al contacto con la técnica del líder hasta que esta le impacto de lleno creando un cráter inmenso bajo el demonio, antes de que los que observábamos saliéramos del letargo en que nos dejo su combate él ya había colocado una esfera de cristal al frente con los kanjis correspondientes, luego de realizar los sellos adecuados lo atrapó dentro de la misma ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-"Increíble" –fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente del Uchiha aunque trato de no expresarlo. Pero tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos por otra explosión provocada por Tayuya, afortunadamente los terrenos eran extensos y preparados para practicar con intensidad.

-Luego de eso –prosiguió el ninja como si no hubiera escuchado la explosión- se acerco tranquilamente a nosotros les dio el envase con el bijuu a los ninjas que supuestamente se iban a encargar de sellarlo y se dirigió al feudal diciéndole que él ya había cumplido con su parte y esperaba que hiciera lo mismo. El tipo estaba pálido, de no ser porque tenía que mantenerse apacible como el líder que se supone tenía que ser me apuesto algo a que hubiera salido corriendo –opinó.

-¿Y no les hicieron nada? –preguntó sorprendido el ojigris.

-Nos dieron la mejor piedra y material del que disponían gratis, los ninjas de Iwagakure, incluyendo al tsuchikage, estaban demasiado impresionados para poder protestar nada –recordó- no era para menos Ottokage-sama derroto a uno de los legendarios bijuu en menos de una hora sin ayuda y sin siquiera sudar. Gracias a ese tipo de noticias, que aunque se intente no se puede evitar que se dispersen, empezamos a tener peticiones para misiones poco después, incluso el feudal empezó relaciones con la aldea.

Luego de una pausa, en la que el moreno reflexiono sobre la anécdota del ninja recordó lo que estaba platicando con el otro ninja, mientras se escuchaban los insultos de Tayuya que según parece estaba empezando a cansarse de perseguir a Naruto para hacerle pagar.

-Esa fue una, ¿Cuál era la otra? Me dijiste que lo viste dos veces hacer eso –le preguntó al ninja con quien estaba hablando al inicio.

-Así es –le contestó recordando de lo que hablaban- la primera vez que lo vi fue antes de que tuviéramos que incapacitar a los guerreros que estaban poseídos por el sello maldito para que él los ayudara a controlar su poder, en ese entonces solo contaba con ayuda del clan Fuuma y alguno que otro ninja sin líder. Antes de lanzarse a la batalla, se acerco a Sasame-chan y la beso.

El pelinegro regreso a ver a la castaña que parecía entre divertida por la escena de la batalla y preocupada por la suerte del rubio.

-¿Y ese cómo resulto peligroso? –preguntó algo extrañado. La muchacha no parecía en nada peligrosa, por lo menos no tanto como la quinta del sonido.

-¿No estabas escuchándome? –Le preguntó sorprendido- todo el clan fuuma, que la veían como su hermana menor, estaba junto a él –le dijo recalcando con énfasis en cada palabra, con esto al Uchiha le quedo claro a que se refería- por suerte el clan también quedo tan sorprendido cuando lo vieron luchar que no paso a mayores.

-Ahora que lo pienso –dijo el otro ninja- esta es la primera vez que su acto repercute en consecuencias serias –termino de forma reflexiva.

-Si por un momento comencé a pensar que siempre tenía todo calculado antes de hacerlo –corroboró el otro.

-Al parecer no siempre se puede ganar –opinó el Uchiha regresando a ver la "pelea" que ya parecía llegar a su fin.

La pelirroja finalmente logro acorralar al ojiazul y sus tres invocaciones lo detenían sujetando cada una de sus extremidades como una mesa de tortura.

-¿Tienes alguna última palabra? –le dijo amenazante la ojimiel acercando su rostro a un centímetro del rostro del rubio con una mirada lívida pese a que se notaba su cansancio y unas leves gotas de sudor que bordeaban su rostro. El rubio no se quedaba atrás respiraba pausadamente pero tenía una sonrisa cansada y su mirada parecía reflexiva.

-Seis de hecho –le contestó tras una pausa y sin rodeos, ante la expresión que ahora era de terror de todos los presentes, acerco su rostro rápidamente al de la comandante guerrera y volvió a besarla, luego de unos segundos acerco su rostro al oído de la misma para susurrar aquellas seis palabras.

Lo que ocurrió al instante fue muy extraño, el sello se deshizo casi de inmediato mientras se veía a una estupefacta Tayuya soltar su flauta por la impresión provocando que las invocaciones desaparecieran y que Naruto cayera pesadamente en el suelo de rodillas. Le tomo al jinchuuriki unos minutos recuperar el aliento para regresar a ver a una Tayuya que luego de haber superado su sorpresa y aunque no la rodeaba el sello maldito si irradiaba una furia que la hacia ver mas aterradora que nunca, con la flauta de nuevo en sus manos la alzo y ¡SE LA PARTIO EN LA CABEZA DE UN GOLPE!

-¡BAKA! –fue lo último que le gritó antes de retirarse, algo indignada y con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro pero caminando dignamente, del semiinconsciente contenedor del kyuubi.

-Increíble –susurró impresionado otro de los ninjas cerca de Sasuke- Ottokage-sama lo logro de nuevo.

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó sorprendido el moreno- si lo dejo casi en coma.

-Pero solo eso –le dijo el guerrero emocionado- no le hizo nada más, nosotros conocemos a Tayuya-san muy bien y te aseguro que es capaz de mutilar a alguien si la hace enojar la mitad de lo que estaba –le aseguró muy impresionado de la suerte del rubio.

Dicho esto se acercaron a donde se encontraba el ojiazul "descansando" junto con todos los que observaron el espectáculo, algunos divertidos otros con cara de desaprobación frente a la actitud de su líder, pero todos impresionados en como se libro de la situación sin perder algo más que el estado de conciencia.

-Creo que me pase un poco –opinó el rubio desde el suelo, mientras recuperaba sus sentidos.

-¿Tú crees dobe? –Le preguntó a modo de broma el moreno una vez llego junto a él.

-Talvez –opinó tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba, a todos se les formo una gota en la cabeza- ¡Todos retírense a descansar, mañana regresaran a Otto! –Les dijo en voz alta pero calmada a todos los espectadores que obedecieron sin chistar- caminemos –le dijo al Uchiha, mientras empezaba a caminar, se este simplemente lo siguió.

-Oye dobe –le llamó luego de un rato- tengo que ir a buscar a mi equipo, no los vi en el campamento –le informó.

-No te preocupes, Saya-chan se esta encargando de traerlos ahora –le tranquilizó.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Qué le dijiste? –Preguntó curioso el moreno refiriéndose a la pelirroja- se veía molesta pero según escuche no te hizo ni la mitad de lo que debería.

El rubio observo a su alrededor por si alguien estaba cerca, luego de estar satisfecho con la soledad del lugar le contesto.

-Así si vale la pena morir –le susurró, al ver la expresión de incredulidad del Uchiha se continuó- conozco a Tayuya mejor de lo que se conoce ella misma, y se que huye a todo lo que tenga que ver con sentimientos del tipo romántico, ya sean de otros por que le dan asco o los suyos por que les teme –le explicó- alguien que se juega el cuello solo por besar a una chica es algo que ella no soportaría ver sin vomitar –le aseguró- pero que ella resultara esa chica la haría correr.

-Así que cuando le susurraste eso en privado… –empezó el Uchiha.

-Ella quiso poner tierra de por medio tan rápido que apenas y tuvo tiempo de darme un golpe –terminó el rubio- aunque uno muy bien dado –opinó mientras se sobaba la cabeza con expresión de dolor.

-Es lo menos que podías esperar baka –opinó el moreno- volviendo a lo otro ¿Cómo sabrá Saya donde están mis hombres?

-Por que ya habíamos concordado un punto de encuentro –le dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¡Suigetsu! –Le nombró sorprendido- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No le ha dicho aun, Naruto-san? –Preguntó en forma de regaño una pelirroja con gafas tras el peliazul, siguiéndolos estaba Saya que llevaba cargando un enorme bulto que parecía ser Jugo inconsciente.

-Esperaba que llegaran ustedes, así no se desquitaría conmigo –les dijo calmadamente ante esto los dos le regresaron una mirada nerviosa.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar de que mierda va esto?! –le exigió molesto el Uchiha mirando a los miembros de su equipo.

-Pues veras, ¿Cómo empezare? –se preguntaba calmadamente el rubio provocando aun más la furia del Uchiha.

-¡DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –le recomendó el ojigris ya habiendo perdido por completo la paciencia.

-Esta bien, esta bien, cálmate –le pidió este- supongo que ya sabes como reconstruimos Ottogakure verdad? –el moreno solo asintió brevemente- pues al persuadir a algunos de los hombres de Orochimaru logre que Karin se pusiera de mi lado, ella impedía que la mayoría de los prisioneros con los que experimentaban murieran, por eso se quedo después de que asesinaras al cara de vivora, no era para seguir los experimentos sino para mantener con vida a los que estaban más delicados. Cuando paso a ser parte de tú equipo le pedí que se quedar ahí para que me informara de vez en cuando como iban las cosas.

Sasuke regreso a ver a la muchacha, que se encogió un poco ante su mirada, con cierto enojo pero lo controlo, luego se fijo en el otro que parecía más calmado pero si un tanto inquieto – ¿Y él? –le pregunto refiriéndose a Suigetsu.

-Bueno a él lo reclute cuando hiciste tu parada para recoger a Jugo –le explicó señalando al gigante que Saya había colocado inconciente apoyado contra un árbol.

-Gracias por ayudarme a cargarlo –dijo sarcásticamente a los otros integrantes de Taka- pesa una tonelada –se quejó mientras se estiraba y acomodaba los huesos de su espalda.

-De nada –se burló Suigetsu pero la mirada con el Mangekyou Sharingan de la chica le dijo que era mejor no provocarla- bueno tú lo dejaste inconciente tu lo cargas –se defendió el espadachín.

-Basta –les dijo en tono de advertencia el rubio, al instante ambos se callaron- le ofrecí a Suigetsu una paga por su servicio –continuó explicando, mientras sacaba de su chaleco unos pergaminos de invocación- que por cierto ahora debo darle –dijo mientras se los arrojaba, este los tomo con cierta premura y entusiasmo y los abrió.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa de que dos de sus compañeros eran espías y no se había dado ni por enterado, vio como Suigetsu convocaba con ayuda de los pergaminos cuatro espadas magnificas y las colocaba en el suelo luego adjuntaba la suya y sacaba un pergamino propio de su ropa para convocar unas espadas gemelas de color verde.

-Ya solo me falta una –dijo casi como un niño con una colección de tarjetas que esta a punto de completar.

-Yo le di las espadas de Raiga como adelanto –le explicó ante la interrogante que flotaba en el rostro del moreno- como ya te había contado, fui mercenario por un tiempo luego de la muerte del tercero. Así fue como di con los shinobis gatana de la niebla que faltaban y sus espadas salvo por…

-Kisame y Samehada –terminó el peliazul- una vez las tenga… -se decía para si mismo- esta vez lo derrotare yo mismo, tú no interferirás de acuerdo –le dijo firmemente al rubio- los otros los pase porque ya los habías asesinado cuando nos encontramos pero quiero encargarme de Hoshigaki por mi cuenta.

-Si así lo quieres –le dijo despreocupadamente el ojiazul, luego regreso a ver a Sasuke esperando la reacción de este, para su sorpresa se lo estaba tomando muy bien (si como no).

Les dirigió una mirada asesina, como la que más con el mangekyou sharingan maldito activo y su katana desenfundada, lo que hizo que ambos retrocediera un poco, luego cerro los ojos respiro hondo y al abrirlos eran de su color negro normal.

-No negare que me fueron de alguna utilidad –comentó- así que no voy a matarlos –esto último hizo que ambos respiraran tranquilos, incluso el rubio rió por lo bajo un momento hasta que…

¡PLAZ!

-¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! –Preguntó indignado el jinchuuriki mientras se sobaba el enorme chichón de su cabeza que por este día parecía ser el blanco favorito de quienes lo rodeaban.

-Por estarme vigilando –le contestó con naturalidad el moreno, el rubio solo bufó molesto- ya no exageres solo…

-¡Me golpeaste con el reverso de la hoja, si ya lo se! –terminó el rubio por el, aun molesto- no cabe duda que eres su hermano –dijo más para si mismo pero el moreno lo miro intrigado- digamos que algo muy similar me paso hace tiempo –le explicó- pero ya te lo contare otro día, ahora realmente necesito recuperar fuerzas, y mañana deberé preparar ramen para más de dos mil cien personas así que…

-De modo que lo del ramen era genuino –interrumpió el moreno girando hacia su prima que solo asintió- ¿no me iras a decir que comeremos ramen todo el tiempo que estemos aquí? –preguntó algo nervioso por la respuesta.

-Este será algo especial –le aseguró el rubio- lo prometo.

-¿Entonces va a preparar el… -Interrogó la Uchiha sorprendida, el rubio solo asintió antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta y se retiro a descansar.

-¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó Suigetsu sumamente confundido igual que todos los de taka.

-Lo verán mañana –le dijo con una sonrisa la prima de su ex-líder- a sí que mejor descansemos por ahora.

Al día siguiente, en los claros de la mansión se podía distinguir a una docena de rubios con delantal blanco y sombrero de chef, como el de Teuchi (el cocinero de Ichiraku), enfrente de un par de ollas grandes con agua hirviendo preparando caldo para ramen y el agua para los fideos, pero era especialmente cuidadoso de que nadie se acercara donde trabajaba, hasta que el grupo taka y Saya llegaran al lugar. Hasta Sasuke debía admitir que se sentía un olor delicioso proveniente de las ollas, pero no lo haría.

-¿Cómo va? –preguntó un tanto ansiosa Saya al llegar al lugar. Ante esto el pelinegro la miro entre molesto y confundido.

-¿Has convertido a alguien de mi familia en un adicto al ramen igual que tú dobe? –Le preguntó molesto, por lo que recibió un palmazo en la nuca de parte de la aludida

-¡No soy adicta a nada! –Le corrigió molesta- pero ese ramen es especial –le aseguró con seriedad.

-El caldo ya casi esta listo –anunció uno de los rubios- Saya por favor trae el ingrediente faltante mientras preparo los fideos –al instante la mencionada se marcho a la casa principal de la mansión. Los otros solo se acercaron para ver al kitsune continuar con su trabajo

Al acercarse este empezó con la preparación de los fideos de una manera que ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca. Primero mezclo los ingredientes para la masa con un rasengan, luego coloco la masa en una superficie lisa de roca preparada y limpia y empezó a golpearla para amasarla y estirarla con la ayuda de varios clones, se notaba que dirigía chakra a sus manos para hacer los movimientos más fuertes. Por puro instinto el moreno activo su sharingan para cerciorarse de esto y se encontró que no solo estaba aplicado a sus puños sino también a la masa, esto le daba una consistencia muy particular pero le parecía un desperdicio de energía que solo su torpe amigo haría para preparar una simple sopa.

-Esta no es una sopa común –le aseguró el Naruto original que se cercioraba del estado del caldo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Si, lo se para ti el ramen es lo mejor –le espetó molesto el Uchiha.

-Claro que si –le dijo este animadamente- pero el que estoy preparando es especial, ya te lo había dicho. Veras el chakra que estoy aplicando se concentra en los fideos y se queda ahí gracias al caldo –le explicó ante la escéptica mirada del ojigris- esto lo convierte en un restaurador de chakra, como las píldoras soldado pero mucho más efectivo, y delicioso –le aseguró.

El Uchiha considero sus palabras un momento, parecía la clase de locura que idearía su viejo compañero, solo que este Naruto era capaz de hacerlo en verdad, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante esta idea, ciertamente talvez este Naruto no era tan desconocido como el pensaba.

-El caldo no tiene nada de especial –noto de repente al regresar la olla- ¿cómo mantiene el chakra de los fideos?

-Por el ingrediente esencial –le explicó este mientras veía a Saya acercarse de regreso.

Llevaba consigo unos frascos tan grandes como en los que envasaron a los insectos de Shino pero parecían llevar dentro algún tipo de tallos o vegetal encurtido.

-Aquí están los tallos de bambú –anunció Saya, Sasuke pudo observar que estas tenían una concentración de chakra mayor que los fideos.

-Estas se colocan al final en el tazón, están fermentadas así que le dan un sabor delicioso al caldo y mantiene el chakra de todo el platillo hasta que sea ingerido –terminó de explicar el rubio- también tiene otras aplicaciones pero esa es otra historia.

Terminando de explicar llamo a sus subordinados para que comieran, y luego le ayudaran a alimentar a los ninjas de la lluvia ya que el aun tenia que descansar para recuperar fuerza y no podía abusar de su jutsu de clones, todos comieron algo asombrados de la extraña afición de su líder para con esa sopa pero tenían que admitir que era excelente, incluso Sasuke pensó que era el mejor ramen o platillo que jamás halla probado pero no lo diría ni bajo tortura, incluso mantuvo su expresión impasible mientras comía, pero no pudo evitar repetir otro tazón, su excusa fue que un tazón era muy poco para una ración y su defensa que todos comieron al menos tres raciones.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a preparar esto dobe? –Le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el Uchiha, Naruto pudo notar la segunda intención pero lo disimulo.

-Poco después de que te fueras, Teuchi tuvo un problema con unos ninjas cocineros que raptaron a Ayame-nechan, para recuperarla tenia que crear el ramen perfecto –le relató- logro perfeccionar el caldo pero no los fideos, así que en esa parte lo ayudamos Chouji, Sakura y yo. Al final como agradecimiento me dio la receta del caldo. Tiempo después intento otra receta en la que la agregaba esos tallos de bambú a un ramen normal y se volvía delicioso –continuó- y yo decidí cultivarlas en un sector de la mansión donde hay una gran acumulación de chakra, un vez maduras se ponen a fermentar en una bodega donde también se almacena chakra de las armas especiales y ellas lo absorben, con este último ingrediente supere la receta original de Teuchi.

El Uchiha se impresiono un poco la imaginación de su amigo para convertir algo tan convencional en algo de utilidad, pero aun creía que, por más delicioso que fuera el platillo o que ayudara a restaurar la energía, el chakra debía ser para la lucha, no para la cocina.

Luego de eso los guerreros, Saya, Hinata y Naruto, que se apoyaba con algunos clones, alimentaron a los cautivos que se encontraban recostados en futones atestando las diferentes torres las cuales estaban resguardadas por sellos especiales para que no escaparan pese a no ser necesarios ya que ninguno se podía mover todavía.

Cabe decir que estos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud que tenían sus "captores", como ninjas sabían que el honor entre enemigos no existía entre los guerreros de su tipo y menos en la guerra, los habían derrotado haciendo todo lo imposible para dejarlos vivos, y aparte de eso no habían intentado sacarles información o algo por el estilo, de nos ser por que estaban recluidos incluso parecería que estaban recuperándose en un hospital de su propia villa. Como ninjas hicieron lo que era natural hacer, observar la situación y como se desarrollan los eventos.

Lo que más resalto de sus observaciones era el respeto que le tenían los ninjas de Otto a su kage, al hombre que los había derrotado, era obvio que era tan o más poderoso que su Dios, pero también era obvio que no le respetaban solo por su fuerza, su forma de referirse a él y la de él a ellos no demostraba en absoluto que le tuvieran miedo solo respeto y mucho aprecio. Luego de alimentarlos personalmente, cosa que también les sorprendió, se dirigió a ellos.

-Quiero darles mis sinceras disculpas –les dijo con cierto aire de arrepentimiento, cosa que acabo de desvariarlos- considérense mis invitados hasta que se recuperen por completo, lo cual les llevara al menos una semana –les anunció- luego podrán regresar a su aldea y ya que aun tengo un asunto pendiente con su Amekage yo mismo los acompañare, contando el viaje estarán de vuelta con sus familias en menos de diez días –ante esto todos lo miraron recelosos- no tengo querella con nadie más allí así que no lastimare a nadie de su aldea –les aseguró- si intentan defender a su líder lo comprenderé, como espero que comprendan que de hacerlo yo me defenderé al igual que lo hice en nuestro último encuentro.

-¿Espera que le creamos? –preguntó incrédulo uno de los jounin.

-Dada la situación actual seria estúpido de mi parte esperar eso –dijo con cierta gracia- o de la suya confiar en mi palabra ya que solo nos conocemos como enemigos, pero no es necesario que confíen en mí para que yo haga lo que es correcto. Simplemente les estoy informando lo que haré para que no se sientan sorprendidos más adelante –dicho esto se retiro dejándolos a todos estupefactos. Sus clones habían repetido sus palabras en las otras torres con un resultado parecido.

-De verdad vas a devolverlos a su aldea –le preguntó escéptico Sasuke cuando salieron a los terrenos, el rubio se detuvo de golpe y lo miro con cierto reproche, sus compañeros lo emularon.

-No me sorprende que ellos duden de mi –le dijo lentamente- ¿pero tú?

-Lo siento –se disculpó, un tanto arrepentido- pero ¿estas seguro?

-Como ya dije, mi asunto es con Pein –le repitió con gravedad- si ellos intentan algo los noqueare de nuevo –agregó sin darle importancia- pero su aldea no necesita pagar por lo que él hizo.

-¿Esta seguro –Interfirió la Uchiha en la conversación- qué es buena idea darle diez días de ventaja?

-Aun con una recuperación acelerada les llevara una semana que todos estén en plenas facultades –le dijo de forma directa a su aprendiz- los entregare a sus familias en una pieza y luego me encargare de Pein.

-Si pero… -intentó argumentar esta.

-Yo también creare una variante en estos días –le interrumpió- entrenare para desarrollar un poco más control sobre mi poder, además ahora mismo hay muchas cosas que hacer como para que parta de inmediato a la aldea lluvia –terminó con seriedad.

-¿Qué cosas? -Pregunto el Uchiha.

-Tu regreso a Konoha –le dijo con una sonrisa, al ver la expresión del moreno agregó- no te preocupes ya lo tengo todo preparado, Saya te lo explicara, por ahora debo regresar a Konoha antes deque se den cuenta de que no estoy y Tsunade-obaachan envié un escuadrón anbu a buscarme –y dicho esto desapareció.

-¿A qué se refería con qué ya lo tiene todo preparado?

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, te lo contare luego –le dijo de forma calmada.

-¿Crees qué sabe lo que hace? –Le preguntó preocupado a la morena ojinegra.

-Es seguro que sus métodos nunca han sido lo que se diga ortodoxos –opinó esta- pero jamás me atrevería a dudar de su palabra, si dice algo es porque así será –todos los que lo acompañaban asintieron, incluidos los miembros de taka que estaban presentes lo que hizo que el moreno se percatara de algo.

-¿Dónde esta Jugo?

-Estará dormido hasta que Naruto-sama regrese y lo ayude con su doble personalidad –le informó la Uchiha- como hizo con los guerreros, solo que como él es la fuente será más complicado, pero estoy segura de que lo lograra.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo el moreno acordándose de algo de pronto su mirada se volvió más analítica y Saya se percato de que iba la cosa.

-¿Es sobre nuestros ojos verdad? –El moreno solo asintió sin dejar de mirarla- el Mangekyou Sharingan que poseemos Naruto-sama y yo es diferente –le explicó mientras lo activaba- no nos enceguece.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo activamos de una manera diferente, Naruto-sama descubrió un mejor método –le dijo con cierto orgullo que el moreno no compartía al ver que el rubio lo estaba superando de nuevo.

-Y te lo enseño supongo –dedujo aun algo molesto

-No –le dijo tranquilamente- no se puede enseñar, debe ser descubierto y adquirido por propio merito, así que tampoco se te puede enseñar a ti –le dijo directamente.

-Solo quería saber porque notaba su técnica diferente –le dijo el moreno inexpresivamente- además yo ya estoy maldito –terminó con el mismo semblante indiferente.

-Eso no importa –le informó su contraparte de forma casual- si lo activas de la manera correcta tus ojos se recuperaran.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó un tanto esperanzado aunque su tono no varió en absoluto.

-Si, pero no será fácil –le aseguró- requiere de una fuerza mayor que el simple poder que has estado adquiriendo todos estos años y no puedo darte pistas, debes descubrirlo cuando el momento llegue.

-¿No crees que pueda lograrlo? –le dijo un tanto molesto de que lo menospreciaran así.

-Tengo mis dudas –le dijo sin inmutarse- ese tonto orgullo es una de las razones pero aun así espero que lo logres –le dijo honestamente.

-¿Por qué habría de importarte? –Le exigió

-Porque esa fue la última voluntad de tú hermano –le contestó calmada- y Naruto-sama le prometió que haría todo lo posible por cumplirla –dicho esto se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento- ya que estarás un tiempo que tal si entrenamos.

-No tendré contemplaciones solo porque seas mi familia –le advirtió.

-Que bueno, por que yo tampoco –le contestó esta a su vez.

Por las calles de Konoha se podía divisar a un rubio con traje color naranja y negro caminando animadamente, al fin las cosas parecían estar marchando exacto como el quería, con el ejército de Pein fuera de combate y Sasuke de vuelta, Madara no intentaría nada contra Konoha de inmediato sabiendo a lo que se atenía, sobretodo ahora que Akatsuki ya conocía su verdadero rostro y fuerza, así que cuando se encargara de Pein iría a Kiri por el cofundador de Konoha, por el momento, y aunque ya había desayunado, iría a Ichiraku ahí lo podrían encontrar sus compañeros si lo buscaban o podría averiguar si lo estuvieron buscando. Lo que no se espero es que ya estuviera alguien ahí cuando llego.

-Hola Sakura-chan –le dijo animadamente, pareció tomarla por sorpresa ya que se sobresalto.

-Ho-hola Naruto –le dijo un tanto nerviosa, al parecer el beso de la otra noche le afecto más de lo que el rubio había calculado.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Yo invito –ofreció sin cambiar su semblante, algo que parecía incomodar a la pelirosa ya que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No gracias, estaba buscándote –le informó, el rubio solo la miro curioso- Tsunade-sama me mando a buscarte, parece tener algo importante que hablar contigo –le dijo seriamente.

-¿Y ahora por qué querrá regañarme la vieja? no eh hecho nada –se quejó fingiendo confusión, obviamente sabia de que podría tratar su platica con la hokage pero debía fingir ignorancia completa.

-¡Naruto! –Le reprendió su amiga- deberías tenerle más respeto es la hokage, además según su expresión parecía algo muy serio –dijo algo preocupada, la mirada del ojiazul cambio a una de prudencia por un momento imperceptible antes de volver a su pose despreocupada.

-¿Así? –Le dijo de forma casi indiferente- entonces no la hagamos esperar –completó mientras aceleraba el paso, con la chica siguiéndolo.

-¿Naruto? –Le llamó un tanto dudosa, el rubio la regreso a ver- sobre lo que paso la otra noche…

-¿El beso? –le dijo sin rodeos, ella solo le miro de manera reprobatoria por su falta de tacto- no te lo tomes tan enserio –le aconsejó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó tratando de sonar casual y fallando estrepitosamente.

-La vieja iba a matarme, me pareció una buena idea en su momento –le contestó riéndose un poco- ya no le des mucha importancia, además no estuvo nada mal –opinó este.

-No, para nada –opinó ella pero se callo al instante y prosiguió su camino adelantando al rubio con un ligero rubor. Este simplemente se coloco a lado suyo tratando de evitar sonreír.

Al llegar los esperaba una rubia molesta que parecía un tanto preocupada.

-¡Naruto! –Le llamó molesta- ¿Dónde rayos estuviste el día de ayer y esta mañana? y no me salgas con eso de que estuviste enfermo del estomago –le advirtió. El rubio solo suspiró internamente, esta definitivamente no era una buena forma de empezar.

-Estaba evitando conflictos innecesarios –le dijo fingiendo indignación (Aunque francamente eso es lo que había hecho el día anterior)- ¿no es eso lo que siempre me dices que haga obaachan? –le preguntó tranquilo, un segundo después una botella vacía de sake se incrustaba en su frente.

-Que no me digas así –le regañó un poco mas tranquila- te mande a llamar por una razón, no es necesario que te vayas Sakura esto también te compete –le dijo a su alumna que hacia ademán de retirarse- talvez pronto se enteren ya que algunos de sus compañeros estuvieron implicados así que se los diré directamente, ayer el ejército de Amegakure no sato junto a su líder Pein, intentaron destruir la aldea de Konoha, posiblemente para capturar a Naruto –les informó.

La expresión de ambos era de total sorpresa, o al menos la de Sakura ya que Naruto solo fingía. (Durante esta conversación todas las expresiones y emociones de Naruto serán fingidas ya que él aparenta no saber nada, pero solo lo colocare aquí para ahorrar tiempo en la explicación)

-¡¿NANI?! –gritaron ambos a la vez.

-Cálmense –les pidió- la situación fue controlada los ninjas fueron derrotados al igual que las copias de Pein.

-¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos de esto? –exigió la ojijade.

-Porque Konoha no fue quien los derroto –le informó- fue la aldea del sonido, para cuando nos enteramos la batalla ya había terminado y todos habían desaparecido.

-¡¿La aldea de Orochimaru?! –preguntó el rubio con ira por haber sido salvados por la aldea de su enemigo.

-Al parecer ya no es más su aldea –le informó su interlocutora- según lo que sabemos tiene un nuevo líder.

-Tsunade-sama –le llamó la pelirosa- si nos enteramos después de terminada la batalla ¿cómo puede tener tanta información? –Le interrogó.

-Como ya les dije algunos de sus camaradas estuvieron involucrados –les recordó- Kurenai y su equipo se toparon con los ninjas del sonido mientras tenían un percance con ninjas de la catarata, ellos los ayudaron pero como el equipo de Kurenai opto por ponerse en guardia frene a ellos los noquearon y los trajeron a Konoha –les explicó- para cuando llegaron la batalla ya iba a empezar. Al llegar aquí conocieron al nuevo Ottokage

-¿Cómo es que pudo haber una guerra sin que nos percatáramos? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Al parecer había un genjutsu resguardando el campamento de Amegakure –le explicó- pero la verdad es que si sentimos algo –le corrigió- ¿supongo que ustedes sintieron aquel gran estruendo y la explosión de poder que se sintió ayer? –Ambos asintieron- eso fue al final de la batalla, según me relato Kurenai, cuando el líder de Otto acabo con Pein y derribo el genjutsu que había sobre la zona.

-¿De qué proporciones de batalla estamos hablando Tsunade-sama? –le pregunto preocupada su alumna. La hokage hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Según la información que tenemos, amegakure contaba con dos mil ninjas –los ojos de ambo se abrieron con sorpresa- ottogakure contaba con poco más de cien pero…

-¡Y LOGRARON DERROTARLOS CON ESO! –exclamó sorprendido el rubio mientras se levantaba.

-¡Naruto siéntate! –Le ordenó molesta su compañera- pero…

-Pero el número de los ninjas del sonido no es relevante ya que ellos no pelearon –les dijo cansadamente.

-¡Pero si acabas de decir que ellos lo derrotaron! –le dijo en voz demasiado alta el rubio ganándose un coscorrón de su amiga. La hokage simplemente continúo sin prestarle mayor atención al escándalo.

-Los dos mil ninjas de la lluvia y las copias de Pein –comenzó con cuidado- fueron derrotadas sin ayuda por el ottokage –concluyo ante la sorpresa plasmada en los rostros de sus ninjas.

-¿Entonces... él esta de nuestra parte? –preguntó con cuidado el rubio, después de una larga pausa, tanteando el terreno.

-No lo se –contestó honestamente la hokage- pero se que debemos ser precavidos, aunque no sepa sus intenciones ciertamente parece alguien de cuidado –la pelirosa asintió ante esta afirmación, el rubio hizo lo mismo aunque otras cosas cruzaban su mente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el equipo ocho? –preguntó de inmediato el rubio tratando de seguir el problema.

-Por extraño que parezca, perfectamente –le contestó la quinta- salvo por que perdieron casi por completo sus reservas de chakra a causa de una extraña técnica, ahora están en el hospital recuperándose.

-¿Qué clase de técnica? –Preguntó emocionado el rubio

-Una desconocida –contestó la rubia algo reflexiva- al parecer fue diseñada por el mismo Ottokage, Kurenai dijo que él la llamo "El golpe de paz", de un impacto deja al oponente casi sin chakra, o sea totalmente incapacitado ya que sin chakra alguien no se puede ni siquiera mover.

-Impresionante –susurro la medico ninja de ojos verdes. Mientras el rubio se levantaba con intención de salir hacia el hospital.

-¡Naruto espera! –Le ordenó la hokage antes de que el rubio saliera- se que te preocupan tus compañeros pero te aseguro que ellos están bien, además hay otra cosa que quiero decirles- el rubio se sentó y espero a que la quinta continuara- lo primero era para advertirles de al situación actual, y lo segundo es que esta mañana recibimos un mensaje –hizo una pausa- un mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Regreso y Partida**

-¡¿QUÉ EL DOBE HIZO QUÉ?! –gritó un iracundo Uchiha en medio del claro de entrenamiento, se le veía muy cansado pero parecía haber recuperado la energía que perdió durante la batalla con su prima tras la noticia que esta le dio.

-Naruto-sama envió una carta en tú nombre a konoha –le repitió esta con tranquilidad una vez vio que este dejo de gritar- es parte de su plan para que regreses a la aldea, debes estar presente en el valle del fin para la negociación de tú regreso.

-¿Cuándo lo hizo? –le preguntó este una vez salio de su estupor.

-Esta mañana –le contestó- él uso el sharingan cuando estaban en la academia para copiar tu letra, pensó que podría servirle en algún momento.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que me reuniré con ellos?

-Al amanecer –le contestó esta con la misma calma- del día de mañana.

-¡¿NANI?! –le gritaron al mismo tiempo, incluso tuvo que taparse los oídos, pero la hokage ya esperaba una reacción así, de todos modos no le agrado mucho.

-SIENTENSE Y CALLENSE –les ordenó, al instante estaban tan callados como feligrés en misa- si, es tal como escucharon –les confirmó- esta mañana nos llego un mensaje suyo –dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino y se los entregaba.

 _Yo, Sasuke Uchiha del clan Uchiha, ex-ninja de konohagakure no sato, solicito una audiencia con motivo de aclarar mi situación actual con mi aldea natal, para esto anticipo, que de considerarse mi ofrecimiento, se me encontrara en dos días al amanecer en el valle del fin, para determinar su decisión, solicito también que el portador de la noticia y encargado de la negociación sea Uzumaki Naruto._

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –dijo de improviso el rubio mientras se levantaba impaciente- si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos partir de inmediato –terminó con determinación.

-Naruto por favor siéntate –le pidió la hokage- se como te sientes, pero comprende que no podemos tomar esto en serio, si es una trampa de Akatsuki para atraparte…

-Envía una escolta o lo que quieras –le aconsejó el rubio- pero voy a ir –le dijo con absoluta seriedad- si quieres consúltalo con los ancianos seguro estarán de acuerdo en que mientras envíes un escuadrón anbu…

-No puedo –le dijo simplemente.

-¿POR QUE NO? –fingió impacientarse.

-¡POR QUE LOS ANCIANOS DESAPARECIERON NARUTO! –le gritó la gondaime- no estoy segura de la situación y ahora esto –dijo señalando la carta de manera sospechosa- es demasiada coincidencia.

-Talvez –le contestó el rubio tras una pausa- pero si es verdad y desaprovechamos esta oportunidad se que lo lamentare el resto de mi vida –le dijo con una certeza que sorprendió a la sannin- por favor hokage-sama –agregó, ante esto de verdad se sorprendió- le suplico que me deje ir –tras una larga reflexión esta decidió hablar.

-De acuerdo Naruto, pero deberás llevar una escolta, avisa a todos los que consideres de confianza para esta misión, deben ser al menos chuunin me oíste –le advirtió- en este momento no hay ningún anbu en la aldea, todos estén de misión –contestó a la interrogante de su pupila antes de que la formulara.

-Entonces vamos o se nos hará tarde –dijo de inmediato el ojiazul mientras salía a toda prisa de la oficina de la hokage. Esta simplemente se quedo viendo el lugar por el que el impulsivo genin salio y luego regreso a ver a su alumna para darle la muda petición de que cuidara de su compañero, esta simplemente asintió antes de retirarse.

Una hora después se encontraban en la entrada listos para partir con sus equipos y capas de viaje: Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Yakumo (Quien fue alumna de Kurenai, era experta en genjutsu y ahora estaba activa como ninja en grado de chuunin, tenia la misma edad de Naruto y sus compañeros, cabello largo color castaño oscuro, ojos verde oliva, piel pálida y vestía con una traje ninja común color violeta con mallas de protección por debajo, llevaba el protector de konoha en su cuello. Luego de enfrentar a sus demonios internos esta se percato de que Naruto entendía de algún modo como se sentía y cuando este le explico lo del kyuubi se entendieron como amigos, el rubio le tenia suficiente confianza como para que participara en esta misión). El grupo completo ya conocía la historia de Naruto y la búsqueda de su compañero, o eso creían ellos, así que instintivamente le dirigían miradas para ver su estado, pero las de Hinata, que era la única que realmente sabía la verdadera naturaleza de la situación, eran más que nada de preocupación por lo que el rubio había preparado.

-¡Vamos! –Les dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a todos, se había acordado que el líder de misión sería Kakashi pero este no dijo nada ante la orden, al instante todos se internaron en el bosque a gran velocidad, no a la que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a moverse pero si bastante rápido, ya solo les quedaba el tiempo justo para llegar a su destino así que debían apresurarse.

El camino fue extrañamente silencioso, ni siquiera Lee decía nada acerca de la llama de la juventud, todos sentían de alguna forma que el rubio parecía un tanto ansioso, pero creían que la razón era que volvería a ver a su compañero, Hinata por otra parte supuso que era por el plan, le preocupaba que sucedería si no funcionaba, decidió que era mejor asegurarse así que se acerco al rubio, que lideraba el avance, y se coloco junto a él mientras saltaban de rama en rama. A todos les sorprendió esto y más que nada les preocupo que se fuera a desmayar en pleno avance.

-¿Te preocupa lo que suceda Naruto-kun? –Le preguntó la ojiperla notablemente preocupada, en un susurro para que nadie más la oyera.

-Siempre Hinata-chan –le contestó este en el mismo tono- puede que no lo demuestre pero siempre me preocupan las consecuencias, tanto de lo que haga como de lo que hacen los demás, sobretodo si pone en riesgo a terceros.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó confundida.

-El consejo ya no está, ni tampoco Danzo, pero…

-Pero… -le interrogó dudosa la peliazul

-Pero nada es seguro todavía –dijo algo preocupado de la suerte que le esperaría a su amigo si se equivocaba.

-Nada es seguro nunca Naruto-kun –le dijo la morena- tú mismo me lo enseñaste, solo podemos esperar lo mejor.

-Tienes razón –le dijo el rubio un tanto más relajado, pero no del todo- por cierto necesito que hagas algo por mí –la Hyuuga asintió- cuando hable con Sasuke asegúrate que Neji no husmee con su byakugan –le dijo- no creo que lo haga pero si vez que lo intenta interrúmpelo y encárgate tú de observarnos –la morena volvió a asentir y regreso a su posición anterior ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que se sorprendieron de que no se hubiera desmayado ni una vez.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin percances hasta el anochecer y luego hasta el alba cuando finalmente llegaron al borde del bosque en el sitio pactado el Uchiha los esperaba con dos de los miembros de su equipo, una pelirroja con gafas y un espadachín de cabellos celeste.

-No puedo ver nada anormal –dijo el joven Hyuuga mientras registraba el lugar con su byakugan. Kakashi lo emulo observando a los tres presentes con su Sharingan, y asintió diciendo que todo estaba en orden

-Sin importar lo que pase –les dijo directamente el rubio- quiero que me prometan que no intervendrán –sus compañeros lo miraron un tanto dudosos pero asintieron dando su conformidad con la petición. De inmediato este se retiro su capa de viaje y se acerco al lugar, solo vieron como se posiciono frente al Uchiha y que los acompañantes del mismo se retiraban. Luego de esto perecían estar hablando por lo que dedujeron que las cosas iban bien.

-Esta es la peor idea que jamás hallas tenido dobe –le dijo molesto el moreno. El rubio pensó "seriamente" en las palabras de su interlocutor unos momentos con la mano en la barbilla antes de responder.

-No, no lo es –le aseguró el rubio, tras reflexionar un momento acerca de eso. Al ojigris se le formo una gota de sudor gigante en la nuca.

-¿Y cuál es el gran plan? –Preguntó con sarcasmo- no me aceptaran de regreso en Konoha tan fácilmente y mucho menos a ellos –dijo refiriéndose a los integrantes de taka.

-Ellos ya tiene aldea –le contestó tranquilamente- Karin y Jugo pueden quedarse en Otto, Suigetsu también si lo desea –agrego- y en cuanto a ti…

-¿Yo qué? –Le preguntó algo desconfiado.

-Solo tenemos que montar un pequeño teatro para que no quede duda de que tú regreso es genuino –le dijo con simplicidad- luego todos nos sentiremos mejor.

-De verdad que estas loco –le contestó entre sorprendido y molesto- ¿en serio crees que esto funcionara?

-Ya esta funcionando –le dijo con calma mientras hacia un movimiento con sus ojos indicándole que mirara tras él. Pudo ver a sus antiguos camaradas mirándolo expectantes entendió que ya estaba metido en el plan del rubio quisiera o no, y por imposible que pareciera estaba funcionando- a por cierto para que parezca más real tendré que golpearte –le dijo de manera casual.

Antes de que el moreno terminara de asimilar lo que le dijo recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. El golpe lo hizo retroceder un paso de donde estaba pero no lo hizo caer, regreso a ver al jinchuuriki claramente molesto con el sharingan activo en sus ojos.

-Lo vez –le dijo animadamente- yo ya me empiezo a sentir mejor –luego paso lo que el rubio sabia que pasaría Sasuke le regreso el golpe haciéndolo retroceder un paso también.

-Increíble, tenías razón dobe –admitió el moreno con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras veía al ojiazul devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa también.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja –empezaron a reírse al mismo tiempo ante la atenta mirada de los espectadores.

-Ahora con armas ¿te parece? –le preguntó el rubio.

El moreno simplemente lo miro con media sonrisa antes de desenfundar su katana y lanzarle un sablazo directo al cuello con intención de separarlo de su cabeza puesto que la hoja estaba bordeada con chakra relámpago, que fue recibida antes de impactar con un kunai del kitsune que también irradiaba chakra.

-Manipulación de naturaleza del chakra –le dijo el rubio tranquilamente- lección uno, el viento vence al rayo –agregó mientras con solo su kunai de un empujón regreso la katana del ojigris unos centímetros espacio que aprovecho para dar un golpe de revés tan fuerte que partió la hoja de la misma por la mitad.

-Aun te estas reprimiendo –le dijo con algo de indignación.

-Entonces aprovéchalo –le dijo sin darle importancia- solo usare técnicas normales y algo de chakra de viento –le resumió- empecemos.

Y sin decir nada más le lanzo una patada que eludió con facilidad, aunque le molestaba el hecho de que el Uzumaki se estuviera conteniendo, pero entendía el porque así que decidió seguirle la corriente por esta vez. Le regreso el golpe en el estomago con suficiente impulso para lanzarlos a ambos desde la cabeza de Madara hacia el río. Pese a que los compañeros de ambos estaban preocupados por el comportamiento de ambos, incluyendo a cierta morena de ojos onix que observaba sin ser detectada por nadie, ninguno de los espectadores dio indicios de tratar de interferir en la batalla.

Ya en el río ambos se regresaron a ver parados sobre el agua sujetos por su chakra. El rubio creo un centenar de clones y arremetía contra su compañero, esto podría ser interpretado para quines no supieran la historia completa como el Uzumaki desahogando su frustración contra su antiguo compañero, pero era totalmente al revés para la Uchiha y los integrantes de taka, ellos sabían que Naruto estaba dejando que el Uchiha liberara de golpe toda la frustración que tenía contra el mundo en general, la aldea, los ancianos que ya asesino, su padre, su hermano por haberle mentido, su familia por ser tan estúpida, en fin por todos, era un veneno que debía ser extraído de inmediato antes de matar a su victima desde adentro como había estado haciendo por tantos años, era momento de que Sasuke se librara del odio de una vez por todas.

Luego de acabar con los clones con una combinación de jutsus de fuego solo quedo el original. Le siguió un batalla mano a mano muy pareja hasta que los impactos de los diferentes jutsus destrozaron la parte superior de sus ropas dejándolos con el torso desnudo, Naruto a los pies de la estatua de Shodaime y Sasuke a los de Madara, tal como hace tres años y con una serie de nubes de tormenta que rodeaban el cielo sobre ellos, al ver esto Sasuke sonrió eh hizo una serie de sellos que ninguno de los ninjas de konoha hubiera reconocido, pero si reconocieron cuando el rubio formo dos clones y empezó a usarlos para hacer girar rápidamente el chakra sobre su mano derecha a la que imperceptiblemente rodeo con una capa de chakra dorado.

Una vez listo su fuuton rasen shuriken, el rubio sabia que tenía que recibir el ataque de Sasuke de frente, ya que no podría evitarlo, no sin levantar la sospecha de toda su escolta, así que se lanzo contra el moreno que ya había reunido suficiente chakra y lanzaba su técnica contra el rubio arrojando con ella todo el dolor que lo guió durante su vida como única compañía.

Sasuke no se movió de su sitio para lanzar el ataque pero estuvo seguro de que este impacto de lleno con la técnica del ojiazul ya que la explosión de poder y la onda de choque que lo siguieron fueron tales que el Uchiha fue arrojado a gran velocidad contra la roca tras él agrietándola. En la parte alta los de konoha estaban expectantes por lo que pudo pasarle a su hiperactivo amigo, por un momento se maldijeron por aceptar no interferir, pero al instante los Hyuuga del grupo activaron su límite sanguíneo y anunciaron que Naruto estaba bien. Al parecer recibió el Kirin con su propia técnica como escudo y lo atravesó ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke que aun no podía creerlo cuando el rubio apareció con aquel shuriken de viento en su diestra dirigiéndose a él, incluso se puso nervioso y cerro los ojos por un momento cuando lo vio acercándose rápidamente, pero solo fue apariencia ya que el ataque impacto contra la roca en la que se recostaba destruyéndola por completo y provocando un colapso en toda la estructura sobre ella mientras le decía a modo de burla –repasemos la lección uno, el viento vence al rayo ¿y se supone que tú eres el genio?- al instante ambos ninjas tomaron lo que les quedaba de energía y se alejaron del derrumbe mientras veían la imponente estatua de Madara Uchiha derrumbarse.

Ambos se detuvieron sobre la cabeza de Shodaime, donde Sasuke casi se desploma por el cansancio, pero fue detenido a tiempo por el Uzumaki, claro que un momento después se apoyo en si mismo, aun era muy orgulloso para permitir que lo cargaran, tras un momento le tendió lentamente su mano a Naruto para estrecharla, este la miro un instante algo sorprendido, pero la estrecho de inmediato antes de que el moreno se arrepintiera. Los compañeros del jinchuuriki se acercaron una vez vieron que el encuentro había terminado un poco preocupados y algo recelosos sobre si acercarse o no al Uchiha, pero lo más interesante fue que los miembros de taka no se acercaron solo se quedaron viendo la escena a la distancia y un mirada significativa del rubio les indico que no se acercaran, así que sin más se retiraron en busca de Saya para dirigirse a la mansión.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? –Le preguntó Kakashi a su antiguo estudiante, al parecer fue el primero en ser capaz de dirigirse a ninja desertor luego de Naruto.

-Fueron mis compañeros durante mi viaje en solitario –le contestó sin regresar a mirarlo- ahora que mi viaje a acabado ellos continuaran su camino –ahora si los regreso a ver a todos- supongo que esta es la parte donde debo decir que lo lamento –dijo con un arrepentimiento palpable en el tenso ambiente.

-Yo creo que tú y Naruto ya se han disculpado a su manera –opinó el cíclope- y ya que él y Sakura fueron los más agraviados con todo esto si ellos deciden perdonarte no habrá problema por los demás –todos fijaron su vista en el que una vez fuera el equipo siete.

-Pues no lo se –dijo el rubio en pose pensativa- ¿tú qué crees Sakura-chan?

-Que supongo que no perdemos nada intentándolo, ¿verdad? –opinó esta tratando de fingir indiferencia para seguirle el juego al rubio.

-Son unos… -dijo un tratando de parecer molesto el moreno, pero sonriendo abiertamente como no lo había hecho en años.

Todos los presentes rieron disolviendo el, hasta hace un momento, tenso ambiente, luego se dirigieron de regreso a konoha sin saber que otra sombra que no era exactamente aliada observo todo el espectáculo y ahora desaparecía adentrándose en la tierra.

El camino hacia el valle del fin había sido exhaustivo para la mayoría, así que decidieron tomar un descanso cerca de un río para acampar unas horas antes de regresar a la aldea, pese a que incluso los más interesados en regresar, o sea Naruto y Sasuke, se mostraban exhaustos por el la pelea. Una vez colocado el campamento Sakura se ofreció a ir por agua y Naruto la acompaño, un silencio incomodo se cernió sobre ellos, obviamente el rubio decidió romperlo y aprovechar la oportunidad para poder decir algo que era necesario pese a ser un asunto delicado, así que decidió empezar la conversación por algún lado.

-Finalmente logre cumplir mi promesa Sakura-chan –le dijo con un sonrisa satisfecha.

-Igual que siempre –opinó esta con una sonrisa aunque un tanto decepcionada por el rumbo que empezó la plática ya que ella pensaba que había cosas más importantes de las cuales tenían hablar.

-Sabes que nunca retiro mis palabras –argumentó divertido, antes de colocar una expresión seria para preguntar- ¿Verdad?

-Claro –le respondió esta un tanto sorprendida y confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que –empezó este tratando de medir bien sus palabras- pronto tendré que irme para cumplir otra muy importante –terminó con seriedad pero con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó la ojijade con cuidado, temiendo haber escuchado mal.

-Dije exacto lo que creíste oír Sakura-chan –le contestó directamente- había retrasado esto porque debía cumplir mi palabra para contigo, creo que incluso lo retrase más de lo que debía y debo pedirte disculpas –terminó en un tono algo arrepentido.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó con cuidado, el humor de su compañero la estaba asustando.

-Debí haber traído a Sasuke hace mucho –se excusó.

-Naruto –le dijo un tanto divertida por la disculpa de su amigo- comprendo que lo que te pedí no era algo simple en absoluto pero, no es necesario que te disculpes.

-Si lo es –le aseguró con una determinación que la dejo perpleja- es necesario, más de lo que puedas imaginar –dijo con algo de pesar- pero más que entender eso te pido que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir –pidió mientras la perforaba con sus orbes azules- todo lo que eh hecho ha sido y será siempre por el bienestar y la felicidad de las personas que son importantes para mi.

-Lo entiendo –dijo ahora si verdaderamente preocupada por su rubio amigo la pelirosa- Naruto no te preocupes –pero el rubio solo la miro comprensivamente como quien ve a un pequeño llorando por la muerte de su mascota, por algo que no comprende.

-No Sakura-chan –le dijo con tranquilidad- no lo comprendes, pero lo harás –le aseguró- solo te pido que recuerdes mis palabras, y que recuerdes que sin importar cuanto me lleguen a odiar siempre los considerare mis amigos y puedes estar segura de que daré mi vida con tal de que sean felices –la forma en que lo dijo era parecida a cuando hacia una promesa, pero se mostraba incluso mucho más serio que en esas circunstancias.

-Naru… -empezó la medico-ninja preocupada pero fue silenciada cuando el rubio levanto su mano pidiéndole que no dijera nada, y sin más se retiro en silencio.

La pelirosa estaba consternada, este tipo de comportamientos se estaban presentando con más frecuencia desde que el rubio la… errr desde que había desaparecido luego de aquel entrenamiento, tomo el agua y los alcanzo de nuevo en el campamento con la intención de hablar con él acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, pero fue frustrada cuando al llegar este logro eludirla conversando animadamente con Sasuke y Kakashi hasta que decidieron dormir un poco para continuar el viaje.

Una vez levantados el viaje continúo de inmediato, sin permitirle ninguna oportunidad de que le hablara y sabía que una vez llegaran a la aldea debían reportarse con la Hokage, pero de ahí no se le escaparía, o eso pensaba ella, el rubio por su parte se había anticipado a sus ideas desde que decidió hablarle en el bosque así que aunque le pesaba un poco dejar a su amiga preocupada y le pesaba más las preocupaciones que estaba por darle en un futuro cercano, era seguro que lo mejor fue decirle al menos unas pocas palabras que sabía podrían ser las últimas que cruzara en largo tiempo con ella, quizá incluso las últimas que llegará a cruzar con ella. Pero de aquí ya no había marcha atrás, había cosas por hacer y debía hacerlas solo, por el bien de la aldea y de sus camaradas.

Tras varias horas de trayecto finalmente divisaron las puertas de konoha, se podía ver un brillo casi indetectable de ansiedad en los ojos del Uchiha al ver, tras largos tres años de ausencia, su aldea natal, la aldea por al que su hermano sacrifico todo, pese a ciertos amargos recuerdos debía admitir que una parte de él siempre quiso volver a ver esas puertas como una persona digna de atravesarlas. Los guardias los recibieron algo sorprendidos pero gratamente mientras les indicaban que debían rendir el informe a la hokage, al llegar a la torre, y tras un algo incomodo paseo bajo las miradas de los aldeanos que vieron al traidor con no muy buenos ojos, se dispusieron para dirigirse a la Hokage, en especial un rubio que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía genuinamente nervioso por lo que pasaría.

-Parece que no es necesario preguntar que tal les fue –dijo jovialmente la rubia hokage al ver al Uchiha entre los integrantes de reformado equipo siete, entonces reparo en algo que solo su aguda vista y su experiencia medica podrían haber notado, el estado del moreno denotaba que había tenido una pelea de considerable seriedad hace poco- ¿o me equivoco? –Esa fue una pregunta directa al peligris líder de misión que solo se rasco la nuca un tanto incomodo.

-Solo un amistoso y ciertamente necesario cruce de palabras entre viejos compañeros de equipo –le dijo despreocupadamente.

-Ya veo –contestó esta tranquilamente.

Poso su mirada en el jinchuuriki, entendía perfectamente las palabras del ninja copia pero le llamo la atención un poco que Naruto no parecía dar muestra alguna de cansancio, el moreno tampoco para el ojo inexperto claro, dedujo que debía ser por la asombrosa capacidad de recuperación de Naruto así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió a posar su mirada en el Uchiha, esta vez con un tono más serio.

-Uchiha Sasuke –llamo, este se acerco a su escritorio- debido a las circunstancias en que abandonaste la villa es necesario que seas castigado por tus acciones –los presentes se tensaron, Naruto también esperaba este momento, aun sin los ancianos del consejo era previsible que no pasarían lo de Sasuke así como así- ya fue discutido con los lideres de clanes de la aldea y se decidió que serás puesto a prueba durante seis meses, tendrás restringida la salida de la aldea al menos que sea para realizar misiones y no realizaras ninguna de estas sin un equipo, has entendido –el moreno simplemente asintió era mínimo en comparación con lo que habría esperado mientras el jinchuuriki se acercaba y le colocaba la mano en el hombro en señal oficial de bienvenida, pero las palabras de Kakashi le aclararon la situación.

-Parece que los ancianos del consejo se están ablandando –ante esto el Uchiha tenso los músculos un poco antes de relajarlos y el rubio apenas si pestañeo como muestra de incomodidad, la hokage por otro lado dio una claro resoplido ante esto por lo que el Hatake decidió preguntar- ¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama? –inquirió algo preocupado. Esta lo considero un momento antes de contestarle.

-De todos modos se sabrá pronto –dijo con cierta resignación- pero no quiero que lo divulguen por el pueblo causaría temor –les avisó, todos asintieron suponiendo que lo que les iba a decir sin duda sería algo serio- hace dos días, los miembros del consejo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro –las miradas de todos los que eran inconscientes de este hecho mostraron su sorpresa, a excepción de Sasuke a quien Naruto tuvo que darle disimuladamente un pisotón en el pie para que simulara sorpresa, afortunadamente fue fácil disimilar el gesto debido a que aun llevaba puesta la capa de viaje- no tenemos huellas, pistas o algo que sirva para rastrear que les pudo haber pasado, aparte de los rastros de una contienda en los cuarteles de Danzo donde todos los hombres que suponemos tenía a su mando en konoha fueron derrotados –ante esto los ojos de Sai se abrieron con sorpresa, conocía bien a los integrantes de raíz ya que él mismo había sido uno de ellos y sabia que eran verdaderamente fuertes, la idea de que fueran derrotados fácilmente era prácticamente risible.

-¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo semejante sin llamar la atención de la aldea completa? –preguntó muy contrariada Ino Yamanaka que pareció ser la primera en decir en voz alta lo que a todos los demás se les cruzaba por la cabeza.

-No tenemos idea –le respondió honestamente la ojicafé- y tenemos motivos para pensar que esta relacionado con otro incidente que sucedió el mismo día cerca de la aldea.

-Se refiera a aquella enorme expulsión de chakra –afirmó del prodigio de los Hyuuga.

-Aun no ajustamos todos los detalles –dijo algo cansada la rubia- pero ya saben cual es la situación general así que les suplico que sean precavidos, en especial tú –dijo severa dirigiéndose al jinchuuriki que pareció indignarse ante la falta de confianza que le tenían, la hokage simplemente lo ignoró- ya pueden retirarse –ante estas palabras todos se disponían a partir a excepción del kitsune que se dirigió a la hokage mientras esta destapaba una botella de sake y se disponía a beber un poco.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con usted hokage-sama? –todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por la muestra de respeto, pero la rubia solo se mostró algo cautelosa, la última vez que la había llamado así fue para pedirle algo y sospechaba que está vez no sería diferente.

-Naruto, ve a descansar –le sugirió tratando de quitárselo de encima por un rato- debes estar cansado, lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar.

-Eso depende –le contesto mientras ella se servia un poco de sake- el apellido "Namikaze", le suena de algo –preguntó haciendo énfasis en el nombre, mientras la rubia se ahogaba por segunda vez en dos días con una copita de sake.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Le dijo inmediatamente con un mirada preocupada cuando recupero el aliento.

-Creo que usted sabe muy bien el porque –contestó simplemente viendo el sake que había derramado- repito, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con usted, hokage-sama?

-Todos retírense –les dijo al resto del grupo, que estaban repentinamente estáticos- ¡AHORA! –ante esto si reaccionaron.

Una vez estuvieron todos fuera la sannin contemplo al joven frente a ella con cierto remordimiento en su mirada por unos momentos antes de romper el silencio.

-Exactamente –empezó con cuidado- ¿cuánto sabes Naruto?

-Se que Minato Namikaze, también conocido como "Yondaime Hokage" –hizo un cierto énfasis en las últimas dos palabras- era mi padre, y que Kushina Uzumaki que murió el día en que kyuubi atacó konoha era mi madre –resumió con algo de aburrimiento- lo que todavía no se –continuó con un tono más serio- es por que tú, sabiendo esto, no me lo contaste en todo este tiempo Tsunade –terminó con una calma fría.

La hokage se quedo en silencio por un momento, la frialdad con la que dijo esas palabras le quito la seguridad que normalmente ostentaba, hubiera preferido que se pusiera a gritar, ni siquiera la llamo con aquel "cariñoso" apelativo de abuela que siempre le disgusto pero que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a escuchar, en aquel momento era como si se estuviera refiriendo a ella como alguien cualquiera, con quien no tiene conexión alguna más que haber escuchado su nombre.

-Se supone que te lo diría cuando tuvieras la mayoría de edad –le contestó esta tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible- lamento habértelo ocultado pero la situación de tú familia era algo doloroso, en especial por la carga que tu padre coloco sobre ti –le dijo con un deje de arrepentimiento- la decisión de que fueras el contenedor del zorro tomada por el hokage era una cosa, pero que tú padre te lanzara al dolor que viviste… -en esta parte, su normalmente férrea, voz se quebró- no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarías, lo lamento –terminó a modo de disculpa con algunas lagrimas, conocía el buen corazón del chico pero no sabía si algún día llegaría a perdonarla por esconderle su pasado, era su vida y él tenía derecho a saber, así que solamente espero a que él hablara y, pese a haber pedido tanto alguna vez porque se mantuviera callado, ahora su silencio era más doloroso de lo que hubiera creído posible.

-Poco antes de morir –le dijo tras una pausa que a la sannin le pareció eterna mientras se acercaba a su escritorio para mirarla de frente- el tercero me dejo una carta, solo puedo suponer que él ya presentía el encuentro con Orochimaru en el tercer examen, en ella me explicaba la situación y me dijo que confiara en sus otros dos estudiantes –hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Tsunade que ciertamente era de sorpresa ante semejante revelación- yo se la verdad desde los doce años Tsunade, no te lo dije por que esperaba que fueras tú la que buscara decirme lo que paso con mi vida sabiendo como era cada día que pasaba –le dijo con indiferencia- y me tengo que preguntar, si lo que hiciste fue para protegerme o por que creíste que me rompería como un palillo al saberlo –al no escuchar respuesta agrego con un deje de tristeza- ¿no confías en mi?

-¡Claro que si! –Dijo indignada- pero… al principio tenia miedo de cómo reaccionarias contra tu padre y después… de cómo reaccionarias contra los que te lo ocultamos –terminó con un sincero arrepentimiento.

Pese a la fría expresión de indiferencia, por dentro Naruto estaba destrozado por lo que estaba haciendo, él no le guardo nunca ningún resentimiento a la mujer frente a él y sin embargo la estaba lastimando a propósito. Pero tenía que hacerlo para poder seguir con su plan. Se alejo unos pasos del escritorio antes de retomar la palabra.

-Así que ocultaste la verdad para protegerme y para protegerte a ti –resumió con un poco de pesar- ¿también es parte de lo que significa ser líder? –Le pregunto con cierta pena, no era una burla ni un sarcasmo sino un pregunta.

-En ocasiones, si lo es –le contesto en voz baja la gondaime tras reflexionarlo un momento.

-Lamento haberte hablado así –se disculpo el rubio con una sonrisa triste- es solo que… bueno en unos días será… -no continuó.

Tsunade recordó de golpe algo que casi había olvidad por todo lo sucedido en al aldea recientemente, en unos días sería el aniversario de la muerte de Jiraiya y eso pareció haber puesto al jinchuuriki melancólico, o ese dedujo. Lo cual la hizo sentirse a la vez aliviada y a la vez triste al recordar a su pervertido amigo.

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó ella que empezaba a ponerse algo melancólica por los recuerdos, y esto era justo lo que estaba esperando el rubio.

-Obaachan –le llamo tras un momento, esto hizo que la legendaria perdedora le regresara a ver con grata sorpresa- yo lo conocí aquí –le dijo, obviamente se refería a Jiraiya- y no me siento a gusto en el pueblo por estos días –continuó hablando despacio, como si le costara hacer la petición- te molestaría si…

-Puedes tomarte unos días –le dijo calmadamente- ahora que Uchiha se reincorporara al equipo siete no creo que haya problemas, pero asegúrate de regresar pronto y envía mensajes para saber que estas bien, no podemos arriesgarnos con la situación actual.

-Ahora si suenas como si fueras mi abuela –opino el jinchuuriki divertido ganándose un botellazo directo en la frente.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –y tras estas palabras salio sin decir nada más, y aunque la hokage sonaba molesta, una sonrisa estaba adornando su rostro cuando el contenedor del kyuubi abandono su oficina.

Afuera de la oficina de la Hokage se mantenía el silencio mientras los miembros de los diferentes equipos se preguntaban de que podían estar hablando el ojiazul y la hokage que pudiera ser de tal naturaleza que los sacaran de ahí, claro esta que cierta ojiperla tenía una idea acerca de lo que trataba el asunto pero no estaba segura por que el rubio lo saco a colisión en ese momento, sin embargo no tuvo que reflexionarlo por mucho pues fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por cierta rubia que parecía demasiado impaciente para pensar por más tiempo en silencio.

-aaaaaahhhhhhh –se lamentó la Yamanaka- ¿De qué creen que estén hablando?

-Obviamente, de algo muy delicado –opinó Neji impertérrito.

-Gracias por decirme algo obvio –dijo la ojiazul con sarcasmo- ¿no se supone qué eres un genio? –se burló, el ojiblanco solo bufó molesto.

-Dijeron algo de un Namikaze –intervino Sai.

-Estoy seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes –dijo Shikamaru- es solo que no recuerdo bien donde.

-Yo si –dijo de repente el ninja copia con expresión seria ocasionando que todos le regresaran a ver- solo se de un Namikaze –comento con calma- ese era el apellido de mi sensei.

Ante esto todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ciertamente era la primara vez que alguno escuchaba al ninja copia hablar de su pasado, hasta que la alumna de la sannin lo rompió.

-¿A qué se refiere con que era? –Le pregunto dudosa- y como sabe donde lo escucho Shikamaru.

-El murió hace mucho –le contesto en respuesta a la primera pregunta- y seguramente escucharon su nombre cuando estudiaron historia de konoha en la academia, por eso no deben acordarse del todo –les explico- ya que a ellos se les conoce por lo que hicieron y por su titulo.

-¿Ellos? –Dijo confundida la Yamanaka

-¿Titulo? –Repitió confundida su antigua alumna.

-El titulo de hokage –dijo con simplicidad, pero todos se quedaron estupefactos- en efecto él fue el cuarto hokage.

-No fue ese el hokage que… -empezó la pelirosa pero se detuvo por que recordar aquello ciertamente le dolía.

Todos los presente estaban enterados de que aquel fue el "héroe" que salvo su aldea a costa de condenar a su amigo a llevar aquella pesada carga, por un momento intercambiaron miradas sombrías con el mismo pensamiento en mente, ¿por qué? y más importante ¿de qué? querría hablar Naruto acerca del cuarto con la hokage, y ¿por que los habían hecho salir? Todos estaban enterados de su situación como jinchuuriki ¿qué otra cosa tendrían que ocultarles? No terminaban de pensar en esto cuando…

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –se escucho desde la oficina un momento después salió el rubio frotándose la cabeza, todos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza, según parecía el asunto debió ser menos serio de lo que suponían.

-¿Qué paso? –le preguntaron algunos de sus compañeros cuando salió.

-Nada solo que le pedí unos días libres fuera de la aldea –dijo despreocupadamente, todos se cayeron hacia atrás, incluidos Sasuke y Hinata.

-¡BAKA! –le grito la pelirosa una vez se puso de pie con una vena en la frente, el rubio solo la miro confundido, o más bien pareciendo confundido.

-Que problemático eres Naruto –comento el genio flojo- Al parecer no te fue muy bien –opino viendo el golpe de su frente.

-De hecho parto en unos días –le corrigió, para el asombro de todos, ¡la Gondaime le había dado vacaciones fuera de la aldea!- esto –dijo señalando el golpe de su cabeza- fue por llamarla abuela, de veras que esa mujer no tiene sentido del humor –se quejó mientras se frotaba el golpe.

Un sentimiento de vergüenza general invadió al grupo por la actitud de su camarada. Una vez fuera de la torre cada uno tenía sus planes, los de cierta pelirosa eran hablar seriamente con su compañero, pese a estar feliz por el regreso del Uchiha en estos momentos necesitaba aclarar algo con el rubio, pero este ya tenía todo previsto.

-¿A dónde vas Hinata-chan? –le preguntó el rubio, esta se sonrojo de golpe pero contesto.

-Al-al hospital Naruto-kun –le dijo con un rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas.

-Supe que el resto de tu equipo estaba en el hospital por algo que ocurrió fuera de la aldea hace unos días –esta solamente asintió siguiéndole la corriente- quisiera hablar con ellos –dijo despacio- ¿te molesta si te acompaño? –ella tragó sonoramente debido al nerviosismo.

-No-no me mole-molesta –le contestó tras un momento.

-Genial –dijo este jovialmente- nos vemos –dijo despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

-¡Hey espera! ¿Te irás así como así? –se quejó la pelirosa.

-Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar –le dijo simplemente señalando a Sasuke que parecía repentinamente nervioso, la última vez que hablo directamente con su compañera la dejo inconciente y la última vez que la vio trato de matarlos.

-Y… apuesto mi sueldo de un mes a que Kakashi-sensei tiene mucho que leer –dijo señalando al cíclope que ya se encontraba con la nariz metida un uno de sus libros.

-¿Eh? –preguntó distraídamente este, todos tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-En todo caso –agregó mientras se sobaba distraídamente la quijada- nosotros ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, los veré más tarde –dijo antes de retirarse pero el Uchiha lo detuvo.

-Yo también quisiera escuchar lo que les paso –le dijo decididamente- además todavía no los eh saludado –agregó mientras se adelantaba hacia el hospital con expresión neutra.

-Cobarde –mascullo el Uzumaki divertido por la forma en la que se estaba escapando de aquella conversación, aunque no es que él estuviera libre de culpa, ya que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero por lo menos el no se daba a notar por todos.

Sakura los siguió con la excusa de "a mí también me preocupa" y Yakumo ya pretendía acompañar a Hinata para ver al equipo de Kurenai-sensei y a ella si tenía suerte ya que estaría en una revisión y luego visitando a sus viejos alumnos.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al hospital, salvo por una que otra mirada de sorpresa dirigida hacia el Uchiha, una vez allí le enfermera los dirigió a la habitación en que se encontraban Shino y Kiba, quien curiosamente todavía tenía puesta la mordaza y a Kurenai-sensei que aparentemente estaba de visita.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó el rubio efusivamente, ganándose un coscorrón de cierta pelirosa.

-¡Naruto, guarda silencio esto es un hospital! –le reprendió duramente pero en tono de voz moderado.

-Gomen, Sakura-chan –se disculpó este un tanto abochornado, luego dirigió su mirada a los ocupantes de la habitación y la detuvo en el Inuzuka, preguntándose por que nadie le había quitado la mordaza de la boca en dos días- No es que esté en contra pero… -dijo señalando a un molesto Kiba que forcejeaba balbuceando cosas indescifrables.

-¿De cuánto están enterados? –Preguntó cuidadosamente Kurenai, no era brusca pero no quería dar información de más si la hokage quería mantener ciertas cosas en secreto.

-Lo del ataque de la lluvia y Pein, que la aldea del sonido los salvo y que tienen un cabrón realmente fuerte por líder –enlisto brevemente el jinchuuriki- ah, y lo que le sucedió al consejo.

-Ya veo –dijo ya más tranquila- verán cuando nos conocimos con el ottokage, Kiba fue un tanto imprudente –explico, Kiba solo gruño- y le colocaron eso para que no molestara.

-¿Y por qué no se lo han quitado? –Pregunto el Uchiha apareciendo en la habitación, dejando impresionados a los que lo acababan de ver, incluso Kiba dejo de forcejear, por un momento hubo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por quien menos se hubiera esperado.

-Parece que lograste tu cometido, Naruto –comento Shino con voz monocorde que logro aliviar de manera asombrosa la tensión- y respecto a tu pregunta…

 _Flash Back_

Estaban dos anbu llevando a Shino y Kiba por las instalaciones del hospital, sin prestar atención a los gruñidos del Inuzuka, hasta una sala de observación en la que un doctor ya estaba preparado para revisarlos, de inmediato se dio cuenta de los forcejeos del chico y del motivo de los mismos por lo que prosiguió a retirar dicha atadura.

-¡YA ERA HORA LLEVO HORAS HACIENDO GESTOS PARA QUE ME… -empezó a gritar pero el médico le volvió a colocar el bozal.

-Jovencito –le dijo en tono de reproche- este es un hospital así que guarde silencio.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Jejeje con que fue eso –dijo divertido el contenedor del zorro, mientras se acercaba al castaño- sé que voy a lamentar esto –se dijo más para sí mismo- pero dos días son demasiados, no vas a gritar de acuerdo –le dijo claramente al miembro del clan perro mientras le retiraba la venda.

-Gracias –fue la seca respuesta, antes de dirigirse a su compañero de habitación- y tú, ¡pudiste haber hecho algo! –le reclamó molesto al Aburame pero sin alzar demasiado la voz, no quería que lo volvieran a amordazar.

-Estoy inmóvil, igual que tú –se defendió el sombrío chico.

-¡Pero pudiste haber dicho algo! –le volvió a reclamar.

-Ciertamente –opinó calmado el aludido- pero estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad- todos salvo el Inuzuka rieron ante este comentario.

-Exactamente que les paso –intervino el rubio al ver que Kiba estaba por protestar- me refiero a como los dejaron en este estado.

-Fue un sujeto extraño que parecía algo así como la mano derecha del líder –contesto Kiba un tanto irritado- en verdad era un tipo muy fuerte.

-Yo diría que era más su velocidad y aquella extraña técnica que uso –comento Shino impasible.

-¿Qué técnica? –Pregunto Yakumo algo curiosa.

-Un golpe del que nunca había escuchado –respondió Kurenai- solo con un golpe eliminaron por completo nuestras reservas de chakra –les explico ante la atenta mirada de sus interlocutores- por eso no estamos heridos, pero las reservas de chakra tardan varios días en reponerse, aun para un jounin que tiene experiencia en cómo recuperarse a mayor velocidad.

-Impresionante –murmuro Yakumo

-Les dije que había sido un sujeto muy fuerte –aseguró el castaño.

-De hecho Kiba –comentó el Aburame- por la rapidez y agilidad, sin mencionar la flexibilidad, casi podría asegurar que quien nos ataco fue una mujer –opinó el controlador de insectos, ocasionando que Hinata sudara por los nervios y Sasuke se tensara un poco en su lugar, solo Naruto permaneció impávido con aquella expresión de desconcierto que era común en él, por lo menos mientras estaba en konoha.

-¿Cómo crees que nos pudo haber hecho esto una…? –estaba reclamando el Inuzuka cuando fue silenciado por el rubio que volvió a amordazarlo.

-Estas más seguro así –le dijo en un susurro para que solo él lo escuchara cuando empezó a forcejear para soltarse de nuevo, en respuesta a la interrogante en el rostro del chico solo hizo una leve seña con la cabeza para que viera sobre su hombro como cuatro mujeres entornaban sus ojos peligrosamente hacía su dirección, entonces cayó en cuenta de que estuvo a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo y suspiro aliviado mientras le dirigía una mirada de agradecimiento al jinchuuriki por haberle salvado de tener que quedarse más tiempo en el hospital.

-Recuerdo las veces cuando Kakashi-sensei gasto casi todo su chakra en las peleas contra Zabuza y Akatsuki –comentó la pelirosa volviendo al asunto anterior- le tomo casi una semana recuperarse por completo, pero podrán moverse en unos días.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Kurenai-sensei puede moverse tan pronto? –Pregunto fingiendo confusión el rubio, esa era una buena pregunta por lo que todos posaron su mirada sobre la ojiroja.

-Cuando acabo la batalla y el sonido se llevo a los ninjas de la lluvia –les contó-el Ottokage se quedo con nosotros para asegurarse de que no nos pasara nada mientras llegaban los rastreadores de konoha a investigar lo que paso –esto dejo un tanto impactados a los que escuchaban- Antes de marcharse me transfirió cierta cantidad de su chakra para que pudiera recuperarme antes –termino de explicarles.

-¿Por qué no les transfirió chakra a Shino y Kiba también? –Preguntó la prodigia de genjutsu algo dudosa a su maestra.

-Los insectos de Shino y el olfato de Kiba pueden reconocer a una persona de inmediato si logran identificarlo una vez –explicó- pero necesitan algo de chakra para hacerlo, él dijo que no quería que guardaran un registro para identificarlo por el momento –recordó la morocha.

-¿Ese quiere decir que lo conocemos? –Preguntó el Uzumaki tranquilamente, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa por un segundo, incluso parecía que les estaba dando pistas para que lo descubrieran pero…

-Baka –le recriminó la ojijade- acaso has conocido a alguien capaz de acabar con un ejército sin ayuda.

-No, no eh conocido a nadie capaz de eso –dijo abochornado- _"pero conozco a gente que lo conoció"_ –agregó mentalmente.

-Lo más probable es que nos lo encontremos en el futuro –opinó Shino desde su cama- por eso evito que pudiéramos reconocerlo y así podría pasar desapercibido.

-Suena lógico –opinó Sakura- las identidades de muchos gobernantes no se hacen públicos al inicio de su aldea.

-Por que temen que algo les pase –intervino Kurenai- él no parecía ser alguien que pudiera temerle a algo –este comentario los puso a todos a reflexionar.

-¿Cuál es su opinión? –Preguntó cautamente el ojiazul a nadie en particular, solo esperando una respuesta.

-Si quisiera destruirnos lo haría sin dificultad –dijo en tono lúgubre Shino.

-Pero no lo ah hecho –opinó a su vez Hinata tratando de no parecer obvia.

-Aun así debió tener un motivo para ayudarnos aparte de salvaguardar vidas, no creo que se tomara tantas molestias al menos que tuviera algo que proteger aquí –opinó la ojiroja experta en genjutsu.

-El que tenga el poder de hacer algo terrible no es razón para creer que lo hará –hablo Yakumo entendiendo en cierta forma lo que es que te teman por tu poder.

-Kurenai-sensei –le llamo el rubio- usted es experta en psicología y lo vio de frente... –empezó pero Shino lo interrumpió.

-Incluso hablo con él –recordó el Aburame, todos se sobresaltaron un poco y fijaron su vista en la ojiroja.

-Incluso hablo con él –repitió el rubio ocultando perfectamente su ansiedad, pero a los otros les llamo la atención su, normalmente ausente, calma- ¿Cuál es su opinión?

-No pude percibir ningún tipo de malicia –dijo tras una larga pausa- pero eso no significa que no este ahí o que no la este ocultando –agregó luego de un momento de reflexión.

-Entonces eso fue todo –dijo el rubio recobrando su ánimo, luego de que asintieran, continuo- bueno, yo tengo cosas que preparar para mis vacaciones así que los veré luego –y dicho esto salio del lugar antes de que su compañera de equipo lo detuviera.

Los días siguientes se las arreglo para mantenerse al margen de una plática con la pelirosa ya que ella tenía que hablar con Sasuke, y él ya le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle para que estuviera preparada lo mejor posible cuando se descubriera la sopa, o al menos tan preparada como podía estarlo. Tuvo sus resultados, tras tragarse parte de su orgullo, el Uchiha se disculpo con ella y le agradeció por haberle apoyado aun tras tanto tiempo.

Finalmente el día de su partida llego. Al final los ninjas de la lluvia recuperaron su movilidad en un día y chakra suficiente para luchar en cuatro días, pero aún así el rubio espero a que se cumplieran lo siete días para partir, para sus amigos algunos de los cuales hablaron con la hokage, este era solo un viaje de descanso que el rubio usaría para aliviar su tristeza, pero dos de ellos sabían que había algo más grave tras esto, Hinata y Sasuke sabían que aprovecharía ese tiempo para ir a Amegakure y que, aunque quisieran, no podrían acompañarlo, ya que ellos, como les había dicho el rubio, estarían a cargo de las seguridad de la aldea en su ausencia, solo Saya lo acompañaría y claro esta los ninjas de la lluvia que por alguna razón estaban muy calmados, decidieron simplemente estar alerta a cualquier cosa y aclararlo todo. Todos estaban esperándolo en la mansión mientras terminaba su cuartada.

-Les enviare un mensaje cuando pueda para que estén tranquilos –les dijo a sus compañeros mientras se despedía de ellos en la entrada. Con una bolsa de viaje cargada a su hombro.

-Nos vemos, dobe –le dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha, aunque en el fondo estaba algo preocupado por su amigo eso no lo hubiera demostrado aunque no tuviera que fingir que no sabía a dónde iba realmente en esas "vacaciones".

-Hasta la vuelta teme –le dijo confiado el rubio antes de partir, al salir de su campo de vista desapareció en dirección de la mansión cerciorándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto.

-Ahora que se marcho –dijo repentinamente serio el capitán Yamato, a lo que los demás lo regresaron a ver- todos síganme, esto fue una orden de Tsunade-sama –les informó antes de tomar camino hacia la torre, el grupo los seguía en silencio.

Una vez allí se encontraron con un pensativa hokage que leía los reportes que su ayudante le había entregado, sin levantar la vista de los papeles les indico que se esperaran un momento, al terminar de leer se dirigió a los dos ex-anbu.

-¿Ya partió? –fue la seca pregunta de la quinta, luego de que ambos asintieran se dirigió al resto del grupo- la razón de hacerlos venir es que les tengo una misión –les explicó- una de la cual Naruto no puede enterarse.

-¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama? –le preguntó su alumna.

-Un equipo de reconocimiento parece haber encontrado la base de akatsuki –les informó- la verdadera, no aquella provisional que ustedes encontraron entre la arena y este lugar.

-Eso es bueno no –preguntó dudosa la ojijade, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de una cosa y no fue la única, el primero en expresarlo fue Sai.

-¿Por qué no quería que Naruto se enterara de esto? –Le cuestionó.

-Por que ustedes serán un equipo de reconocimiento para indagar más a fondo en ese lugar, y es posible que se encuentren con algunos de sus miembros restantes, no quiero enviar a Naruto a la boca del lobo sin un plan de acción y para eso debemos asegurarnos de ciertas cosas, esa fue una de las razones por las que le di unos días de descanso, cuando todo, incluido él mismo, esté listo podremos trazar un plan de ataque –explicó algo apenada la gondaime de desconfiar del rubio sobre todo después de que él la había "perdonado" recientemente, le volvía a ocultar la verdad, " _tal vez el hacerlo si forma parte del trabajo de un hokage después de todo"_ se dijo mentalmente.

-Pero él debería saberlo –opinó Kakashi- después de todo es quien más está relacionado con lo que sucede.

-Esto no me agrada más que a ninguno de los presentes –les dijo directamente- pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente hay demasiadas variables desconocidas.

-Se refiere a lo del sonido –fue una afirmación de parte de Yamato, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza

-No podré saber nada a ciencia cierta hasta haber hablado personalmente con ese kage pero prefiero no arriesgar nada hasta entonces. Partirán en un par de días cuando el resto del equipo ocho esté listo para viajar, necesitaran una experta extra de genjutsu y los mejores rastreadores, incluso Gai los acompañara –ante esto todos colocaron miradas sombrías a excepción de Lee.

-¡Yosh! –Grito este- Gai-sensei y yo les enseñaremos el poder de la juventud a esos malhechores –todos desviaron la mirada en acto de reflejo con la clásica expresión de "yo no lo conozco"

-Entiendo cómo se sienten –le dijo comprensivamente al grupo- pero en caso de que surja algún inconveniente requirieran la mejor fuerza de ataque posible, ahora partan y descansen, lo necesitaran para el viaje.

Al salir todos se retiraron por su lado, salvo Sasuke y Hinata que se encontraron un momento después en el parque para hablar de lo ocurrido, si alguien los hubiera visto se habría sorprendido de verlos hablando ya que ellos nunca se habían hablado, de hecho cualquiera de los dos apenas si hablaba, la una por timidez y el otro por antisocial.

-¿Crees que aun podríamos advertirle a Naruto lo de esta misión? –le preguntó sin rodeos el Uchiha, la morena lo pensó por un momento pero negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun ya debió haber partido, y nosotros no podemos salir de la aldea sin que nos descubran ahora que aumentaron la seguridad por lo ocurrido con la lluvia –le dijo.

-Ya veo –dijo impasible- tú lo conoces mejor, crees que esto represente problemas.

-No –declaró con firmeza- él siempre se cubre cuando sale así que aunque por casualidad nos topáramos no lo reconocerían.

-¿Ni siquiera Kiba o Shino? –ante esto se preocupo, por un momento casi había olvidado que ellos estarían en el equipo pero tras pensarlo cuidadosamente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun toma más precauciones de lo que parece –le dijo- su chakra es irreconocible cuando lo vuelve dorado, así que los insectos de Shino no lo inspeccionarían.

-¿Por qué ocurre eso? –le preguntó, era algo que aun no acababa de entender.

-Sucede cuando mezcla a partes iguales su chakra y el de Kyuubi –le explicó- esto lo vuelve un nuevo tipo de energía más concentrada que las que lo forman pero también borra cualquier rastro de su esencia original.

-¿Cómo lo logro?

-Luego de obtener el sharingan su capacidad de chakra se volvió mucho mayor –le explico- en comparación se podría decir que era el equivalente a tres colas del kitsune –el moreno se impresiono ante esto- luego –continuó- cuando le regale mi byakugan, se incremento en otras dos colas.

-¿O sea que ahora es tan fuerte como un bijuu de cinco colas, por si solo? –pregunto algo dudoso el moreno, la ojiperla simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero mezclándolos es más que el doble –prosiguió- mezclando solo lo que posee ahora seguramente es más fuerte que el poder original del Kyuubi.

-¿Cómo es que no lo han sentido antes? se supone que entrena en la mansión y aun con la barrera debería sentirse –dijo algo desconcertado.

-El jardín –contestó simplemente

El Uchiha recordó como unos días atrás llevaron a Jugo a aquel jardín y cuando salio se veía, extrañamente, en paz siempre estaba preocupado por el momento en que su lado oscuro tomara el control, pero luego fue como si ya no llevara esa carga, Tayuya se lo llevo a él y a Karin junto con el resto de los guerreros de regreso a la aldea del sonido, solo Suigetsu se había quedado en la mansión, a espera de las siguientes ordenes.

-Aquel jardín –le contó la Hyuuga- fue lo último que Naruto-kun construyo de la mansión, es un lugar dedicado para el entrenamiento mental que conlleva un incremento en fuerza física, está rodeado con sellos de aislamiento, nada fuera de ahí puede sentir lo que pase dentro, sin importar que tan poderoso sea –le explicó- ahí encontró el modo de mezclar su chakra y el del zorro en armonía.

-¿Qué pasaría si alcanzará el mismo poder que el zorro y los mezclará en su totalidad? –El moreno no estaba del todo seguro si quería saber eso, pero no fue necesario ya que la Hyuuga tampoco sabía la respuesta puesto que solo negó con la cabeza. Entonces se volvió a concentrar en el problema inicial.

-¿Kiba podrá reconocerlo por su olor? –preguntó volviendo al tema inicial. La morena pareció considerarlo pero tras pensar en algo respondió.

-Me eh dado cuenta que al mezclar su energía combinan algo más que chakra –le explico- no se si él ya se dio cuenta pero se mezclan sus esencias. Su presencia, chakra, incluso su olor es diferente.

-Entiendo que puedas notar el cambio en su chakra y presencia pero ¿Cómo sabes que su olor también? –Le preguntó le Uchiha, la chica fue tomada desprevenida con esto y se sonrojo violentamente, esa fue toda la respuesta que el moreno necesito- con que es eso –dijo con media sonrisa pero no continuo la conversación- entonces no hay problema, solo sigamos con la misión, nos vemos después Hyuuga –dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Hasta luego Uchiha-san –se despidió la morena aliviada de que no hubieran profundizado más en el asunto.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?! –se quejaba un molesto Suigetsu frente al encargo que le dejaba el rubio.

-¡Siéntate y cállate! –le espetó molesto- aun no termino, quiero que vallas al país de la ola y me esperes unos días –repitió mientras sacaba una bolsa de considerable peso llena de ryus- esto es para tus gastos, iras en calidad de viajero –le explico mientras le tendía el dinero que el peliazul tomo con mucha más disposición- trata de no llamar demasiado la atención, consigue un barco y espérame –le ordenó- cuando llegue nos dirigiremos a Kiri.

Esto si hizo reaccionar al espadachín, finalmente podría ajustar cuentas con Kisame.

-Se lo que piensas y no estas listo –le advirtió el rubio, Suigetsu solo bufo molesto- necesitas más poder –le dijo mientras le pasaba unos pergaminos- cuando luche con los espadachines gatana de la niebla aprendí mucho de su técnica, lo que aprendí esta en esos pergaminos, estúdialos y practica las técnicas que puedas aprender mientras me esperas –le recomendó, el espadachín solo lo miro sorprendido- ¿por qué esa cara? –Le pregunto divertido- te dije que te ayudaría en tu objetivo, y no me refería solo a darte las espadas, esos pergaminos eran conocimientos en mi cabeza, los escribí para ti, para cuando el momento llegara –le explicó- cada uno de ellos era un maestro, eran uno con su arma, tu debes aprender a ser uno con ellas también si quieres derrotar al más peligroso de todos –le advirtió- cada una de estas espadas tiene su utilidad pero solo tú puedes aprender el mejor estilo para ti, estos pergaminos te servirán de guía.

-Gracias –fue la seca respuesta del viejo alumno de Zabuza- no tenías que hacerlo.

-Tú serás fuerte –le aseguró- pero necesitas un poco de ayuda para lograrlo a tiempo, te ayudare con eso, lo que decidas hacer con ese poder dependerá de ti, además eras otro en la lista de personas por enmendar de parte de Orochimaru –concluyó con media sonrisa antes de retirarse.

"Extraño" fue la palabra que paso por la mente de Suigetsu, sin duda el jinchuuriki era alguien muy extraño, pero admirable _ja_ nunca creyó que llegaría a pensar eso de alguien por hacer algo diferente a descuartizar a miles de personas, pero ciertamente era el calificativo más apropiado para aquel rubio impredecible.

Naruto se encontraba frente a los ninjas de la lluvia con su traje de viaje habitual negro con media mascara de zorro, sus "prisioneros" estaban demasiado en calma, por un momento pensó que talvez aceptaron su palabra, ese pensamiento lo animo por un momento pero se dio cuento de que eso no podía ser, así que para evitar dolores de cabeza prefirió dejarlo de lado hasta que tuviera que enfrentarlo, solo estaría alerta. Regreso a ver hacia el horizonte en la dirección en que sabía se encontraba su enemigo.

-Voy por ti Nagato –dijo en un susurro apenas audible para él mismo antes de avanzar a gran velocidad en dirección a Amegakure con el inmenso ejército y su subordinada siguiéndole de cerca.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: El Amekage**

El viaje fue calmado, demasiado calmado en opinión de cierta morena que no dejaba de repetirle a su maestro que algo le deba mala espina de todo esto, a lo que él seguía respondiendo que no se preocupara, pese a sentirse igual de intranquilo por dentro, hasta el peor ninja sabia que de lo que más tenias que cuidarte era de la tranquilidad en territorio enemigo. Afortunadamente una semana de comer el ramen especial de Naruto para recuperar chakra dejo a los ninjas en excelente estado, por lo que iban a muy buena velocidad el único inconveniente era que llamaban demasiado la atención por ser un grupo tan numeroso, lo cual también evitaba que alguien se les acercara o intentara darles problemas.

Finalmente, luego de dos días de viaje, estaban en el territorio de la lluvia. La entrada a la aldea fue silenciosa, esto estaba acabando con los nervios de la Uchiha que ya tenia un tic en el ojo por la impaciencia, el rubio mantenía la expresión neutra, como si paseara por su jardín, aunque en su interior le inquietaba esta situación, fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por un anciano de baja estatura y calvo vestido con una túnica azul, que parecía estar esperándolo, su expresión demostraba pesar hasta antes de ver al grupo acercarse, pero ahora era sorpresa absoluta.

-Usted… cumplió… co-con su palabra –logró articular.

-Siempre lo hago –le contestó con calma- sus ninjas están aquí, ¿les causo alguna dificultad grave su ausencia? –le preguntó con sincera preocupación que acabo de desenfocar al anciano mientras negaba con la cabeza- me alegro, ahora si no le molesta tengo un asunto pendiente con su kage –hizo ademán de adelantarse pero el anciano levanto una mano para que esperara.

-Por favor –le detuvo, Naruto espero, Saya se tenso para la batalla pero…- yo mismo lo llevare a la torre del Amekage –dijo formalmente mientras se daba vuelta y avanzaba, Saya se quedo estupefacta pero al ver avanzar a su maestro lo siguió.

El rubio mantuvo su paso firme y su semblante impávido mientras caminaba por las calles de la avanzada aldea, era realmente impresionante el desarrollo tecnológico que tenían pero evito mostrar cualquier reacción, apenas y regreso a ver a los ninjas que había derrotado días atrás que lo miraban alejarse con una expresión de ¿Esperanza? Se encontraba en desconcierto total.

-¿Su gente esta escondida? –Preguntó al anciano, este se sobresalto un poco cuando le dirigió la palabra pero asintió en respuesta- supongo que creen que los destruiré cuando acabe con Pein –dedujo para si mismo- no deben preocuparse por eso –le dijo- como les repetí varias veces mi asunto es con Pein, si no se entrometen no les haré nada –le aseguró.

-El asunto ahora –le dijo el anciano de manera respetuosa- no es lo que usted hará sino lo que ya hizo –le explicó con el tono más amable del que era capaz.

-No estoy seguro de entender –argumentó el jinchuuriki- si se refiere a su ejército, se los acabo de devolver –le dijo con pasividad- usted mismo dijo que no hubo dificultades por su ausencia.

-Lo entenderá mejor cuando lleguemos –le explicó con media sonrisa, mientras avanzaba por las desoladas calles.

Llegaron a una imponente torre decorada gárgolas de forma de animales míticos en el centro exacto de la aldea, al ingresar todo estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera habían guardias o luz, nada, todo estaba desolado, pero al entrar se percato de que habían presencias en el interior de la misma, pero ninguna que pudiera compararse a Pein, finalmente se detuvieron al llegar a la entrada de una sala que parecía para reuniones importantes. Al entrar vio una sala circular con varias ventanas y una especie de podio que cubría la mitad de la sala en el cual estaban sentadas varias personas, el anciano que lo acompaño se alejo de él y tomo asiento en uno de los lugares.

El ojiazul dirigió su mirada a cada persona en la sala, que parecían un tanto amilanados por su presencia, hasta que se topo con Konan, él apenas reparo en ella para ver el lugar a cuya derecha se encontraba de pie, justo en el centro del podio, en aquel asiento estaba…, estaba… ¡VACIO!

-¿Dónde esta Pein? –cuando habló lo hizo con frialdad, tanta que a la mayoría de los presentes se les erizaron los bellos de la piel.

-Se fue –fue la seca respuesta de Konan, de inmediato una poderosa aura azul cubrió al rubio antes de que los presentes tuvieran tiempo de algo más que moverse en su sitio incómodos el enmascarado ya no estaba en la entrada sino parado en frente de Konan, que apenas si parpadeó en reacción ante tal velocidad.

-¿Podrías… repetir… eso? –le pidió el encapuchado amablemente pero con una ira contenida que casi la hace temblar.

-Se marcho poco después de que yo llegará –le repitió.

-¿Y por qué no estas con él? –le preguntó fríamente.

-Me dejo de lado –contestó tras una pausa, en la que pese a verse imperturbable se notaba una mirada completamente muerta en sus ojos, no era la típica indolencia que era normal en ella sino más bien como si hubiera perdido su propósito.

-Ya veo –dijo en voz calmada- ¿Y supongo que no sabrás a donde se fue? –Le preguntó de forma casual, cuando la mujer negó con la cabeza aquella aura azul se empezó a tornar roja junto con sus ojos en los cuales aparecieron tres aspas, mientras un inmenso instinto asesino inundaba el ambiente asfixiando a los presentes, pero solo por un momento antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad y el rubio se dirigiera a paso tranquilo hacia la salida.

-¡Espere por favor! –Dijo un hombre de unos treinta, con cabello negro y túnica verde.

-¿Por qué debería? –Preguntó de espaldas sin inmutarse- mí asunto aquí era con Pein, si no esta iré a buscarlo, sus ninjas ya están de regreso y en una pieza así que ya no tengo nada pendiente con esta aldea.

Ante estas palabras todos salvo Konan posaron sus ojos sobre el anciano que lo había recibido, él cual simplemente asintió, asombrando a todos los presentes.

-Hay leyes en Amegakure no sato –habló finalmente Konan dirigiéndose al enmascarado.

Este ni siquiera se movió de su sitio para verla de frente- que impresionante –dijo con sarcasmo- según se, las hay en todas partes.

-Según estas leyes –continúo ignorando el comentario del ojiazul- tú has conquistado la aldea y puesto en fuga a su gobernante –le explicó.

-¿Esperan una disculpa acaso? –Le preguntó regresando a verla directamente aunque empezaba a sospechar de que iba la cosa y no le agradaba ni un poco.

-¡Tú eres ahora el Amekage de Amegakure no sato! –le dijo directamente. A estas palabras les siguió un silencio sepulcral, que se prolongo por varios minutos.

-No me interesa –dijo fríamente tras la dramática pausa- no tengo nada contra esta aldea pero tampoco tengo ningún compromiso con ella –dijo sin mutar su expresión mientras se retiraba.

-¿Ni siquiera con Jiraiya-sensei? –preguntó con sorna la peliazul, una pequeña explosión de chakra fue lo único que se sintió antes de que el rubio estuviera levantando a Konan por el cuello con una mano, estrangulándola.

-No te atrevas siquiera a mencionar su nombre –le dijo con una voz suave pero que parecía acido en los oídos de la akatsuki. Mientras esta observaba el ahora escarlata mirar del joven sus garras se ajustaban sobre su garganta.

-E-él si-sigue vivo –le dijo mientras trataba de tomar aire.

Lo que siguió a esas palabras inmediatamente, fue el afloje del agarre mientras la mujer caía de espaldas tosiendo para respirar, al levantar sus ojos para enfrentar la mirada del rubio se topó con una mirada que expresaba furia absoluta mientras un chakra dorado empezaba a rodearlo y el Mangekyou Sharingan estaba activo en sus ojos.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! –Le gritó furioso- ¡PEIN LO MATO!

-No, el casi lo mato –le corrigió- pero lo conservamos con vida para que Pein aprovechara su cuerpo como una herramienta en el futuro –le explicó brevemente.

-¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ?! –le volvió a gritar furioso todos los presentes hubieran escapado tirándose por alguna de las ventanas de no ser por que el miedo los tenia pegados a sus asientos.

El ojirojo la levanto de nuevo del suelo pero esta vez de su solapa e irrumpió en sus recuerdos violentamente, tras una cuantas imágenes logro dar con los momentos luego de la batalla con Jiraiya, ¡era verdad! Lo mantuvieron en un sótano con arreglos de hospital para conservarlo hasta que les fuera útil, en ese momento la soltó, pero esta vez cayo con mayor suavidad, incluso de pie, la mirada del jinchuuriki tenía un brillo particular mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, cosa que asombro a todos los presentes, tras un momento de asimilación se volvió hacia la peliazul.

-¿Dónde? –fue todo lo que preguntó casi en un susurro mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de descubrir, ella solo le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

-Terminaremos esta reunión luego –les dijo la akatsuki a las personas que quedaron en la habitación antes de salir.

-¿Por qué quieren que sea su kage? –preguntó tras un largo rato de caminar por los pasillos de la torre. La peliazul lo miro como si la pregunta hubiera sido una broma- si, derrote a su ejercito –afirmó en respuesta a la mirada- el que sea más fuerte que ustedes no es un motivo para elegirme como su líder, si de verdad se consideraran guerreros pelearían contra quien tratara de tomar su aldea en vez de rendirse a él –concluyó, ante esto la kunoichi comprendió que la duda que tenía realmente era más profunda de lo que parecía.

-Derrotaste al ejército tu solo y sin dañar a nadie –le explicó como si fuera algo obvio (Aunque realmente lo era)- si lo hubieras hecho con ayuda sería un conquista, hacerlo de ese modo lo convierte en un milagro –le explicó- ni siquiera Pein hubiera hecho algo parecido.

-Pein nunca consideraría dejar vivos a sus oponentes aunque pudiera hacerlo –dijo con frialdad.

-Ese es exactamente el punto –explicó la akatsuki- cuando tomo el control de Amegakure elimino a Hanzo, a su familia y a todos los que le tuvieran alguna lealtad y lo hizo sin misericordia alguna. Aun así la gente lo considero un milagro, un acto digno de un Dios y lo que tú hiciste fue todavía más impresionante.

-Menudo Dios –opinó el rubio sarcástico- abandonar a su gente cuando ni siquiera tiene ejército ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no les hubiera regresado a sus ninjas y hubiera decidió destruir esta aldea?

-Eso cruzo por la mente de todos, créeme –le dijo directamente- es lo que creyeron que pasaría cuando acabaran los diez días, yo cumplí con mi parte de decirles a los que estaban aquí tus palabras, y estoy segura de que ahora te creen –afirmó con certeza- habían perdido toda esperanza cuando Pein los abandono.

-Si él ya no esta aquí ¿por qué te quedaste? –le preguntó impasible la Uchiha que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

-Aun no lo se –contestó tras considerarlo un momento- pero espero poder obtener esa respuesta de ti –concluyó dirigiéndose al rubio que no se molesto en mostrar alguna expresión ante esto.

Finalmente, luego de atravesar varios pasillos y algunos pasadizos secretos, llegaron a una especie de laboratorio que tenía una gran esfera de cristal llena de algún fluido extraño de color verdoso y brillante, y dentro de esta estaba…

-Ero-sennin –murmuró el rubio tras quedarse estático por un instante, luego se dirigió a la kunoichi que por tanto tiempo considero su enemiga- ¿Cómo esta realmente? –le preguntó con un tono de preocupación que no fue capaz de reprimir del todo.

-Su cuerpo se recupero por completo hace algunas semanas –le explicó- pero tras la batalla contigo, Pein le hizo algo para entrar en su mente, y ahora esta tratando de recuperarse del daño mental. Aun con los recursos de aquí solo podemos mantenerlo estable –le explicó.

-¿Qué quería con su mente? –Preguntó una extrañada Uchiha.

-Dudo que fuera saber el final de su próxima novela –comentó el rubio mientras caminaba alrededor del recipiente que contenía el cuerpo de su maestro sin perder al mismo de vista.

-Quería encontrar una forma para derrotarte –le contestó tras un momento la akatsuki- casi destroza su mente buscando, cuando termino de buscar, y la verdad no se si encontró algo, se fue diciéndome que era demasiado débil y que solo sería un estorbo si intentará seguirlo –continuó, su monocorde tono no pudo evitar un deje de resentimiento en esta parte.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo mantuviste vivo después de eso solo por caridad –comentó el Uzumaki en tono invariable.

-Nosotros no podemos ayudarlo –le dijo directamente- pero tú sabes quien si puede -en un principio el rubio se extrañó un poco por dicha decaración, pero un segundo después entendió a lo que se refería la peliazul.

-Tsunade obaachan –murmuró.

-Si… ella –dijo la peliazul un tanto sorprendida por la peculiar forma con la que se refería a los legendarios sannin, pese a ser más fuerte que ellos se suponía que eran allegados suyos y no esperaba que les llamara de una manera tan irrespetuosa- de todos modos, aun tú, solo no podrías llevarlo a salvo hasta Konoha, ni siquiera con tus clones puedes sustentar el conocimiento médico y equipo necesario.

-Pero si fuera el Amekage solo tendría que pedirlo y obtendría un equipo médico especializado a mi disposición para transportarlo, ese es el punto al que quieres llegar no es cierto –afirmó con certeza en un tono un tanto aburrido, aun pese al cual sabía que era verdad que no tenía tantos conocimientos médicos como para llevarlo hasta la aldea sin correr riesgos, y pese a que no le gustaba la idea tampoco es que estuviera abasto de opciones. Finalmente solo suspiro resignado antes de contestarle, mirando fijamente a su antes enemiga.

-Tomare el titulo de Amekage y me encargare del bienestar de Amegakure no sato –le contestó- pero no me quedare en ella –agregó- aun tengo asuntos pendientes, Saya se encargara de las cosas aquí hasta que regrese y arreglemos este lió.

-¿La chiquilla? –Preguntó la mujer un tanto divertida ante la idea.

Esta solo la miro con algo de rabia y luego poso la vista en su maestro como queriéndole decir algo pero no fue necesario ya que este la estaba mirando y asintiendo en señal de consentimiento a lo que suponía su pupila le estaba solicitando, la cual solo sonrió satisfecha y redirigió su mirada ahora con el Mangekyou Sharingan activo sobre la peliazul que apenas tuvo un segundo para inmutarse antes de caer victima del Tsukuyomi, un segundo después cayó sobre una de sus rodillas respirando entrecortadamente, ciertamente tenía resistencia o demasiado orgullo, por que otros hubieran estado llorando en posición fetal luego de recibir ese ataque.

-Esta "chiquilla" –aclaró el enmascarado- es tan poderosa y menos vulnerable que Itachi –concluyó ante al asombrada mirada de la kunoichi- así que no la subestimes, dile a los sujetos que supongo eran el consejo de esta aldea que ya tienen un kage, al menos hasta que piense en algo para solucionar su problema –le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida- y que preparen un grupo especial por que partimos de inmediato para konoha.

Al salir se dirigió directamente a la salida de la torre, no estaba seguro de que rayos haría ahora con otra aldea si apenas si visitaba Ottogakure para asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran bien y dudaba que Amegakure se lo consentiría igual, decidió pensar en eso más tarde, por ahora la prioridad era su maestro, debía asegurarse de que se pusiera bien y la única que podía lograrlo era Tsunade, así que tendría que entrar a su aldea a la vista de todos los que lo conocían, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

- _"Pero bien visto, nunca lo es"_ –pensó mientras la morena se acercaba a él con mirada interrogante- lo se, es arriesgado, pero si yo no asisto como el nuevo amekage aun con Jiraiya sería riesgoso enviar a solo los ninjas médicos, posiblemente los atacarían.

-Pero ellos aun no confían en usted –opinó la morena- podrían atacarlo también.

-Tienen dudas de mi, pero tienen la seguridad de que Pein es su enemigo así que es un punto a mi favor –comentó este tratando de calmar a su acompañante- usare mi chakra dorado todo el tiempo para evitar sospechas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podrá sostenerlo? –Preguntó algo preocupada.

-Lo suficiente –dijo secamente pero era algo que también le preocupaba, pese al entrenamiento que realizo para dominar mejor aquella energía aun había cosas que no estaban del todo claras- en cantidades pequeñas se puede mantener por un periodo prolongado así que no debería darme problemas –añadió mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la salida para esperar al grupo.

Una hora después estaba listo el equipo médico con una litera de transporte bastante bien equipada en la que llevaban a Jiraiya y todo el equipo necesario para el viaje. También estaba el consejo y los ninjas que lo acompañaron desde konoha, aparentemente ya se habían enterado de que acepto ser su kage aunque fuera por poco tiempo, pensando en eso se dio cuenta por que habían estado actuando tan tranquilos, ellos ya intuían lo que pasaría.

-¡Escuchen todos! –Dijo en un tono bastante audible- ella es Saya Uchiha –dijo presentando a su discípula- en tanto yo no este ella me representará –les explicó- si alguien desafía su autoridad desafiara la mía y tendrá que enfrentarse directamente con ella, y les advierto que no es tan calmada o paciente como yo –les advirtió con seriedad, ya que entre los escuhas ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido en Konoha esto los puso muy atentos a las palabras de su nuevo líder- para que todo este en orden y como no conocemos demasiado de esta aldea –continuó- Konan-san será su asesora –concluyó, la mirada de la pelinegra era de asombro al ver a su maestro pero este le devolvió un mirada comprensiva así que agrego en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara- necesito que alguien la vigile, has lo que puedas por esta gente, tienes experiencia con todo lo que pasamos para reconstruir Otto pero no sabemos de esta tierra así que deberás aprovechar lo que ella sepa –terminó de explicarle a su alumna mientras colocaba un kunai muy particular de tres puntas en sus manos.

Esta explicación no tranquilizo del todo a la Uchiha pero le alivio un poco el conocer los motivos de su sensei, asintió en complacencia y se retiro con los miembros del consejo mientras el rubio se retiraba junto a su nuevo grupo de viaje en dirección a konoha, solo que antes de empezarlo, este fue detenido por uno de los miembros del consejo, el mismo anciano que lo recibió cuando llegó a la aldea de hecho.

-Lamento molestarlo Amekage-sama –se disculpó formalmente- pero con todo lo ocurrido recientemente hay muchas cosas pendientes en Amegakure, cosas que requerirán de su presencia –explicó el anciano con prudencia, aun no conocía bien al rubio así que media muy bien sus palabras al dirigirse a él.

-Les preocupa cuanto voy a demorar –era una afirmación de parte del rubio a la que el anciano solo asintió- no estoy muy seguro –declaró con sinceridad- pero les informare de mi posición –les aseguró- cuando sea necesaria mi presencia envíen a un grupo para hacérmelo saber y regresare con ellos –les propuso, el anciano y los demás miembros del consejo asintieron en complacencia- Casi lo olvido –recordó antes de partir mientras sacaba unos pergaminos y se los entregaba a Saya- envía una a Konoha ahora y otro en tres días, asegúrate de que puedan relacionar el mensaje con el lugar del que dice proceder –le explicó, la Uchiha asintió, luego de esto se volvió hacia los ninjas que lo acompañarían, y con gesto para indicar que lo siguieran empezar el viaje a konoha, pero antes de avanzar fue detenido nuevamente, esta vez por la akatsuki del cabello azul.

-Ahora debes llevarlo tú –le dijo simplemente mientras le pasaba un protector con la insignia de la lluvia.

El rubio solo observo cuidadosamente la insignia en el protector antes de colocarlo justo debajo de la del sonido que llevaba en el brazo derecho y emprender el viaje a su aldea natal.

Pasaron otros tres días antes de poder ver el portón principal de konoha ya que en esta ocasión llevaban un paciente y una cantidad generosa de equipo para evitar toda clase de inconvenientes, aun pese a esto el tiempo fue relativamente bueno ya que el enmascarado ojiazul estaba realmente ansioso por llegar. Aun así no paso por alto que no serían precisamente bien recibidos apenas los vieran, pero era un riesgo que debía correr. Al estar a vista de los guardias estos de inmediato dieron alerta para llamar refuerzos que no tardaron en hacerse presentes, por lo menos había diez chuunin y tres jounin en la entrada cuando los inesperados visitantes de la lluvia se detuvieron frente a la entrada. De inmediato Naruto, que ya había disfrazado su chakra con una leve capa dorada, la cual hacia que su poder fuera bastante perceptible, se acerco a los guardias que se pusieron en guardia al momento.

-Requiero la presencia de su Hokage para tratar un herido de gravedad –dijo directamente, las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar pero uno de los jounin, al cual reconoció como Ebisu-sensei, se adelanto para hablar.

-Solo se pueden atender heridos de la aldea o aldeas aliadas –dijo tajante- la suya no lo es –dijo dirigiéndose a los ninjas médicos que traían un protector de la lluvia.

-Pero el herido si que lo es –argumentó calmadamente mientras le daba paso para que lo constatara por si mismo.

Al ver a Jiraiya las expresiones de todos los de konoha fueron de asombro y un poco de miedo, hace solo unos días que habían lamentado el aniversario de su deceso y ahora estaba frente a ellos aparentemente inconciente pero vivo, se podía ver, aunque casi imperceptiblemente, su respiración. El ninja de gafas oscuras, dio varios pasos atrás claramente impresionado.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este? –Dijo entre asustado y molesto por que alguien les jugara una broma respecto a algo tan serio.

-Le puedo asegurar que no es ningún truco –le dijo calmadamente el encapuchado- ahora, una situación de esta índole –argumentó con la misma tranquilidad- sin contar con la presencia de un líder de aldea frente a sus puertas solicitando una audiencia, no son respondidas con una negación ya que supondría un severo conflicto diplomático, no le parece –opinó reposadamente.

-¿Lí-líder de aldea? –Repitió confundido Ebisu, por lo que sabía la aldea de la lluvia era Pein, por motivo de confidencialidad aun no se distribuía el asunto de la guerra oculta entre los demás ninjas.

-Actualmente soy el Ottokage de la aldea del sonido –explicó ante lo cual los ninjas fueron tomados por sorpresa, esa aldea era de Orochimaru hasta donde ellos sabían- y también el Amekage de la aldea de la lluvia –agregó- explicare todo con más detalle cuando vea a su hokage la cual seguramente no estaría complacida de saber que la han dejado de lado en esta importante conversación –concluyó con énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Ebisu trago nerviosamente, era verdad que algo de esta naturaleza era demasiado para ellos, debía ser tratado por su kage en persona, así que hizo señas a uno de los chuunin de la entrada y este se dirigió hacia la torre unos minutos después estaba frente al enmascarado un rubia de ojos miel con curvas bastante pronunciadas y una expresión de sorpresa, pese a que lo único que se le había dicho era que el ottokage y amekage la solicitaban en la entrada.

-Así que tú fuiste él que derroto a Pein –dijo tratando de parecer lo menos impresionada posible, ya que ciertamente aquel hombre le parecía demasiado joven para poder llevar la reputación de los logros que había escuchado sobre él, por un momento se volvió a preguntar si usaría un henge como ella pero se olvido de eso, había cosas más importantes que tratar.

-Aparentemente se han olvidado de decirle el porque de mi presencia aquí –comentó mientras dirigía su mirada al chuunin que la había llamado, esto descoloco un poco a al sannin de las babosas que empezó a perforarlo con la mirada intentando descifrar sus palabras- ya que de saberlo lo primero que hubiera hecho al llegar sería verificar el estado del paciente.

-¿Qué paciente? –Preguntó algo descolocada, regresando a ver a sus subordinados que parecieron quedar mudos de repente, ninguno sabía como explicarle la situación.

-Un viejo amigo suyo si no estoy mal informado –interrumpió el encapuchado mostrándole la litera en la cual reposaba el susodicho, al ver a Jiraiya sus ojos por poco se salen de sus orbitas por la impresión, luego de un momento se dirigió furiosa al encapuchado y lo sujeto por la solapa de su capa, levantándolo levemente del suelo- le aseguro que esto no es ningún engaño –se adelantó a responder a lo que seguramente pasaba por la mente de la hokage, un tanto molesto por tener que repetir las cosas pero comprensivo de la gravedad de la situación- de hecho puede comprobarlo usted misma –le dijo tranquilamente mientras, para el asombro de todos, sin ninguna dificultad retiraba el recio agarre de la rubia con una mano.

Dejando de lado su sorpresa por este hecho, la ojimiel se dedico a revisar cada aspecto que podía del hombre postrado sobre aquella litera, no había genjutsu, henge, o muestra de que le practicaran algún jutsu y los restos de chakra que se podían sentir en él era reconocibles como los de Jiraiya. Todo esto la descoloco, observo atentamente las heridas, ahora sanas, que tenía en forma de cicatrices, las más pronunciadas en el brazo y la garganta. Sabía por el relato del sage sapo que esas cicatrices estaban en el lugar donde fue herido Jiraiya durante la batalla, aun así le costaba creer lo que veía.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Hasta donde se, Pein lo mantuvo con vida para usar su cuerpo como herramienta en el futuro –le explicó- ¿Sus ninjas le contaron de nuestro encuentro verdad? –La rubia asintió- entonces, como sabe yo me dirigí a Amegakure a saldar un asunto con Pein, cuando llegue me tope con la sorpresa que él se había ido antes de mi llegada y uno de sus subordinados me dijo que estuvo tratando de sacar algo de la mente de uno de sus prisioneros antes de irse. Ese prisionero era Jiraiya-sama –relató calmadamente pero un experto hubiera podido percibir la cólera tras sus palabras, aun así nadie hubiera detectado que lo que decía era una verdad a medias al menos que conociera toda la historia con anterioridad- según sus leyes, yo conquiste Amegakure y me convirtieron en su kage por eso.

-No es que no se lo agradezca pero ¿Por qué lo trajo de vuelta? –Inquirió la rubia.

-Como habrá constatado, sus heridas físicas ya han sanado por completo, incluso su brazo fue reimplantado en su sitio –le dijo- pero lo que le haya hecho Pein para escarbar en sus recuerdos fue demasiado para su mente, mis ninjas médicos no pueden hacer nada más que mantenerlo estable, aun con todo su equipo y experiencia –explicó brevemente en tono uniforme- usted es la única que pensé tendría alguna posibilidad de ayudarlo.

-Lo llevaremos al hospital –dijo resueltamente- pero estará bajo vigilancia continua –advirtió- si hay alguna trampa en todo esto lo sabré.

-¡Ya la escucharon! –Dijo a sus hombres el ojiazul para que se dirigieran al hospital pero fue detenido por la mano de la Hokage.

-Mis ninjas lo escoltaran –le dijo tajante- ustedes no pueden entrar, les agradezco lo que han hecho pero la actual situación entre nuestras aldeas no a sido aclarada aun.

-Mis ninjas lo han estado tratando –le contestó calmado pero decidido- saben el estado en el que esta y la operación del equipo con que se mantiene, le darán los informes pertinentes y luego se retiraran –le aseguró.

La rubia no se movió de su sitio, aun no sabía nada de este personaje y aunque le inspirara confianza no iba a correr riesgo alguno con su aldea de por medio.

-Comprendo su situación –le dijo amistosamente el enmascarado- pero no me moveré a ningún lado hasta escuchar de sus propios labios si Jiraiya se pondrá bien o no –concluyó con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su resolución- no me importa si tengo que entrar en ese hospital amarado, encadenado y esposado con una guardia de cien asesinos anbu a mi alrededor –agregó con resolusión ante el asombro de la rubia que veía claramente la decisión en sus ojos. Luego de un momento en el que todos, incluyendo a los ninjas de la lluvia que lo seguían, asimilaron lo que acabada de decir, la sannin le dio paso y de inmediato este se adelanto con sus hombres tras él y la hokage a su lado guiándolos al hospital.

El enmascarado se encontraba apoyado contra una pared del hospital de konoha con un escuadrón anbu que no perdía detalle de sus inexistentes movimientos, ya que apenas se podía notar que respiraba mientras su vista estaba fija en la puerta de una recamara, esperando a que sus hombres y la hokage terminaran su entrevista y la instalación del sannin de los sapos en el hospital, luego de algunas horas en las cuales las enfermeras y médicos del lugar no dejaban de regresar a verlo, cosa que él ignoraba olímpicamente, la rubia salio del lugar acompañada de los ninjas médicos de Amegakure.

-Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien –dijo en respuesta a la muda pregunta del enmascarado, sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa y una lagrima de felicidad que recorrió descaradamente su mejilla.

El rubio solo suspiro con alivio antes de enderezarse y dirigirse a la hokage- ¿Le han dado todos los datos necesarios? –Preguntó volviendo a su semblante impávido.

-Toda la información esta aquí –contestó mientras revisaba brevemente los informes que le habían entregado los ninjas de la lluvia.

-¿Puedo verlo? –Preguntó.

Tsunade regreso a verlo de inmediato, esa era una pregunta que obviamente había escuchado miles de veces en su profesión como médico. En el tono, aunque disimulado, para una experta como ella no pasaba desapercibida la preocupación que llevaba, instintivamente se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar siguiéndole de cerca.

En el interior de una impecable habitación de hospital se encontraba un hombre de edad media con larga cabellera blanca y conectado a varios equipos que revisaban constantemente su estado, al entrar el ojiazul solo se quedo observándolo mientras parecía dormir pero ahora lo notaba extrañamente relajado, detrás suyo la rubia de voluptuosa figura lo miraba de manera interrogante pero sin decir una palabra.

-En unos baños termales –dijo repentinamente haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer.

-¿Eh? –dijo confundida.

-Lo conocí en unos baños termales –aclaró, esta vez regresando a ver a al hokage con un leve sonrisa- eso era lo que quería preguntarme ¿Verdad? –la mujer solo se quedo mirándolo intrigada- creó que ya supondrá lo que él estaba haciendo cuando lo sorprendí –dijo divertido, aunque la rubia, que ya se daba una idea de lo que Jiraiya habría estado haciendo, no parecía nada feliz si no que por el contrario se veía molesta con una enorme vena palpitando en su cien- Es curioso –agregó sacando a la hokage de su interna lucha por no golpear a su actual paciente- recuerdo que logro conquistar a muchas mujeres durante sus viajes –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y haciendo caso omiso del instinto asesino que brotaba del interior de la sannin- pero cuando todo acababa y nos sentábamos a recordar siempre las comparaba con alguien más, como si ninguna de ellas fuera algo a lado de esa mujer.

-¿Ah si? –dijo distraídamente la rubia mientras fingía leer los informes que tenía, aunque el rubio se percato de que estaba sumamente atenta.

-¿Cuánto más cree que tarde en despertar? –Le preguntó, cambiando tan bruscamente el tema que esta se sorprendió y desilusiono un poco por lo falta de información con que la dejo.

-Talvez una semana –contestó tras reflexionar un momento.

-Genial, eso le dará suficiente tiempo para pensar en que decirle –opinó el ojiazul- por que estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar –comentó casualmente provocando un sonrojo y la ira de la hokage.

-¡¿De qué rayos habla?! –Le preguntó a la defensiva.

-No creo que ninguno de ustedes quiera esperar a perder al otro definitivamente –opinó ahora con una seriedad que dejo fría a la hokage, antes de agregar- estoy seguro de que me matara cuando despierte por decirle esto, pero creo que ya han desperdiciado demasiado tiempo –comentó con una amable sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿A dónde va? –le preguntó sacada de su ensimismamiento por la retirada del encapuchado.

-¿Creí que sus ninjas ya le habían hablado de nuestra charla? –dijo algo confundido pero espero a que la hokage atara los cabos.

-Kirigakure –dijo luego de hacer memoria un momento, el ojiazul solo asintió- ¿en verdad el Mizukage tiene algo que ver con akatsuki?

-Él es akatsuki –le contestó directamente- Pein es su subordinado, él que esta tras todo esto es Madara Uchiha –le explicó ante la atónita mirada de su interlocutora- debo hacerme cargo de esto y la verdad no esperaba que ocurriera lo de encontrarme a Jiraiya con vida allí, así que como comprenderá ya llevo algún retrazo –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida pero otra pregunta de la rubia lo detuvo.

-¿Se enfrentara también a la niebla solo? –le cuestionó.

-Posiblemente, conociendo a Madara no creo quiera que alguien intervenga a parte de Kisame, pero llevare a alguien para que se encargue de él –le dijo calmadamente- en todo caso si es necesario me haré cargo de los ninjas de kiri, ya se habrá enterado que se me da bien la luchas en desventaja –comentó divertido- solo espero que no tengan reglas parecidas a las de Amegakure –concluyó un poco más serio.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto un tanto curiosa la sannin. El aludido solo bajo al cabeza derrotado y cuando la levanto tenía dos cascadas de lágrimas cayendo a través de los orificios de su mascara.

-Por que si termino siendo kage de otra aldea tendré que lidiar con el triple de papeleo que antes –dijo auto compasivamente. La rubia iba a decir algo cuando recordó la cantidad de documentos que dejo sin revisar en su oficina y que ahora ya debían se una pila tan alta como para llegar al techo. El solo imaginar "eso" multiplicado por tres hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él encapuchado.

-¿En verdad cree que conseguirá derrotar a Akatsuki usted solo? –inquirió la rubia antes de que se marchara con cierta preocupación.

-Ellos ya están extintos –declaró algo sombrío- lo están desde el día en que se atrevieron a hacerles daño a mis camaradas, solo que aun no lo saben, pero yo me encargare de hacerles llegar el mensaje a los que faltan. Aun así es algo que prefiero hacer por mi mismo, por eso no permití que mi aprendiz o alguien más aparte de quien enfrentara a Kisame me a acompañara. Arreglar esto es algo que me concierne solo a mi –agregó sin saber bien porque descubría ese tipo de información, concluyó que realmente estaba preocupado y tenía que decirle a alguien lo que sentía.

La rubia asimilaba lo que escuchaba de aquel hombre a una velocidad impresionante, ya que quería saber tanto como pudiera, le parecía de confianza pero eso no bastaba, debía desentrañar lo que lo motivaba a hacer lo que hacia así que necesitaba prolongar la charla a tantas palabras como le fuera posible.

-¿Por qué lleva a alguien aparte si dice que solo le concierne a usted? –Fue lo primero que pensó en preguntar.

-Por que se lo prometí –contestó simplemente- además Madara no interrumpiría batalla entre espadachines y menos creo que Kisame lo permitiría no es de los que permiten que alguien se meta en sus disputas, realmente es una pelea aparte pero en el mismo lugar así que no hay problema –concluyó pero tras un momento añadió- hay algo más que quiera preguntarme para alargar la charla –dijo un tanto divertido mientras veía como la hokage se sobresaltaba.

-¿Sabia que yo…? –comenzó dudosa.

-Intentaba alargar la platica para descubrir algo más de mi –terminó por ella- sin ser descortés pero fue obvio –le dijo con desenfado- me están esperando pero puede hacer una pregunta más –concluyó amablemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Me dirá la verdad? –Pregunto tratando de ser lo menos descortés posible al preguntar.

-La verdad –repitió mientras suspiraba cansadamente- es algo con lo que debemos tener mucho cuidado, y alguien como usted debe saberlo bien –ante el desconcierto de la sannin agregó- por ejemplo solo con ver la mirada en los rostros de los ninjas que me recibieron en su entrada puedo estar seguro de que no muchos han sido informados del "pequeño altercado" que tuve con la aldea de la lluvia hace un par de semanas.

La hokage no tuvo argumento para esto, era verdad que tuvo que mantener todo en secreto ya que causaría pavor en la aldea, se preguntaba si el encapuchado temía lo mismo, pero antes de seguir sus cavilaciones el Amekage continúo.

-Le diré la verdad –le aseguró- en tanto pueda hacerlo, sino no lo diré nada, en todo caso le aseguro que no voy a mentirle, solo escoja cuidadosamente su pregunta y no se preocupe por que en un futuro cercano disipare el resto de sus dudas –con esta enigmática frase dejo pensar a al hokage por un momento quien sopesaba correctamente sus opciones.

-¿Cómo sabia lo que le ocurrió al consejo? –Fue la pregunta a al que llego, podía parecer demasiado obvia la respuesta pero a la vez esto le contestaría muchas dudas tanto si respondía como si no.

-Creí que eso sería obvio –comentó tranquilamente- yo fui él que los asesino –esto dejo helada a la rubia, realmente no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa- no directamente, pero mis manos están tan llenas de su sangre como las manos de aquel que los despojo de la vida –agregó, esto aun no acababa de relajar la expresión de la sannin así que continuó- como ya hizo su pregunta contestare a la que no a hecho todavía –añadió tomando por sorpresa a al sannin- lo hice porque la vida de aquellos que cometieron toda clase de atrocidades en nombre del bienestar de Konoha fue intercambiada por eso mismo, su muerte colaboro en la derrota de la lluvia aquel día y evito muchas futuras tragedias. A su tiempo, yo mismo asumiré la responsabilidad de ese crimen pero no será por ahora –concluyó.

La rubia entendió que con las palabras "evito futuras tragedias" se refería a Danzo y eso le hizo recordar algo más, se dio una patada mentalmente por no recordarlo a tiempo, su enojo consigo misma no paso desapercibido por el rubio que solo la miro comprensivamente por un momento antes de hablar.

-Ya que aquella pregunta era tan obvia le permitiré hacer una más –la sannin se quedo mirando al enmascarado esperando haber escuchado bien y por la lleve sonrisa en su rostro dedujo que así fue.

-Cuando registramos el refugio de Danzo –comenzó, de inmediato el rubio se recrimino por su oferta pero ya era tarde, sabía cual podría ser la pregunta y se puso a pensar en la mejor forma de contestarla si era la que temía- encontramos documentos que verificaban su traición hacia la aldea –le dijo el rubio se relajo por un momento, parecía que le preguntaría acerca de los planes de Danzo- pero también un informe escrito por el tercero acerca de un ninja que no figura en ningún otro lado –estas palabras le helaron la sangre al ojiazul pero su rostro se mantuvo impasible- siendo directos, ¿Es usted ese ninja?

La rubia hokage perforaba con los ojos al enmascarado que le sostuvo la mirada con toda la ecuanimidad del mundo, de hecho a la legendaria perdedora le era imposible leer en esos inmutables rasgos cualquier cosa pero al menos que lo negara directamente ella ya tenía su respuesta, luego de unos tensos minutos el encapuchado se giro y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin decir ni media palabra, pero se detuvo en la entrada antes de salir y sin voltear a ver dijo claramente.

-Cuando llegue el momento de aclarar las cosas te daré el informe completo que estuvo reservado solo para que el sandaime lo leyera, hasta entonces Tsunade –y con eso salio de la habitación dejando a una estupefacta Hokage.

-El ángel protector de konoha, Kage (Sombra) –fue lo único que atino a decir en un susurro ahogado.

En la entrada de la aldea se veía a un grupo de ninjas médicos de la lluvia esperando impacientes a su Kage mientras los guardias de konoha no les despegaban los ojos de encima, esta de mas decir que esto ya los estaba molestando, cuando el rubio llego todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-Es tiempo de partir –dijo secamente.

-¡La hokage aun no da orden de nada! –espetó uno de los jounin.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado –dijo el enmascarado mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida haciendo una señal a sus ninjas para que lo siguieran, el jounin de antes intento detenerlo pero al acercarse sintió una inmensa energía emanar del encapuchado y se retiro como si al estar cerca fuera a quemarse con ella, ninguno de los otros ninjas intento detenerlos mientras salían.

-¿Regresamos a la aldea Amekage-sama? –Preguntó uno de sus subordinados ya fuera de la entrada de konoha.

-No –contestó tranquilamente- yo debo ir a kiri, ustedes regresen a la lluvia e informen de lo ocurrido –ordenó al instante estos se dispersaron y el rubio solo regreso a ver en dirección al este, hacia donde se encontraría con su mayor adversario hasta el momento- pronto Madara, pronto –dijo antes de dar un salto impresionante y empezar a recorrer el terreno a inigualable velocidad.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: Invasión, El choque de dos espadas**

El trayecto hacia el país de la ola podía tomar casi tres días llevando mucha prisa, pero ya que el rubio quería darle a Suigetsu suficiente tiempo para prepararse para su enfrentamiento contra un oponente de la talla de Kisame, estuvo frente al puente con la misma denominación que él en dos días... realmente no quería dejar a Suigetsu en un lugar poblado de aldeanos demasiado tiempo, pese a lo que le había ordenado, sabía que pasar desapercibido no era precisamente su fuerte, no si estaba impaciente por lo menos. Se ajusto su capucha mientras recorría el lugar hacia el puerto, miraba hacia diferentes direcciones con agrado al ver lo bien que se había desarrollado el pueblo que una vez vio roído y casi en ruinas por culpa de la ambición de Gato, ciertamente era otro, incluso fue un agradable sorpresa ver al viejo constructor de puentes junto a su inquieto nieto que ahora parecía tener la misma edad que Naruto cuando este llego a su supuesta primera misión de rango C, como fuera solo los observó por un segundo antes de continuar su camino al muelle, pero antes de llegar a este se detuvo en un correo y contrató a un mensajero ninja para enviar otro mensaje a Konoha, no le preocupaba que rastrearan este, los mensajeros eran conocidos por ceñirse a su labor de entregar los encargos, el resto les era indiferente, .

Los atracaderos era extensos, habían cerca de cien naves dispuestas a partir, buscar y preguntar no era la intención del rubio para hallar al espadachín, solo necesitaba expandir su energía para localizarlo, el nivel del peliazul era suficiente para sentirlo fácilmente si estaban en el mismo pueblo. Estaba a punto de hacer esto cuando un repentino bullicio llamo su atención, dudo por un momento pero decidió que talvez era mejor cerciorarse así que se acerco al lugar donde encontró justo lo que temía.

Cerca de una docena de hombres, de los cuales algunos resaltaban como ninjas provenientes de la aldea de la niebla que seguramente se dirigían al país del agua, tenían rodeado y luchaban a la par contra un solo adversario, con un espadachín que en ese momento llevaba dos espadas de color verde, el encapuchado solo suspiro resignado por la definición que el alumno de Zabuza tenía de "desapercibido", reflexionando en la batalla, el peliazul no lo hacia nada mal, de hecho estaba utilizando las katanas de Raiga con gran destreza, según pudo observar varios de sus oponentes utilizaban jutsus de tipo raiton, por la composición liquida del chico eso hubiera representado un serio riesgo, pero usaba las espadas con las que Raiga atrapaba relámpagos para absorber la electricidad de las técnicas y devolvérselas a sus respectivos agresores en forma de un relámpago directo.

- _Al parecer el muchacho hizo su tarea_ –pensó el ojiazul mientras observaba como el impaciente espadachín acababa uno por uno con todos sus agresores sin mayor esfuerzo, cambio de espadas un par de veces más cuando enfrento jutsus de tipo fuego y tierra pero la batalla no se prolongo demasiado, hasta que los que quedaban huyeron.

-Y no vuelvan a decir que el kenjutsu no califica como técnica ninja –les advirtió mientras los veía correr hacia uno de los barcos.

-Con que eso fue lo que paso –dijo una voz tras él.

-Hasta que decidiste aparecer –dijo el peliazul animadamente, si bien la repentina aparición del rubio lo tomaba un poco por sorpresa también significaba que se marcharían pronto- ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto, acaso Pein resulto demasiado para ti? –Preguntó tratando de picar al rubio, que permaneció impasible aunque la mención del viejo alumno de Jiraiya, que por poco y mata a su maestro, hizo que su mirada reflejara un brillo de furia.

-Pein se marcho de la lluvia antes de que yo llegara –dijo lacónicamente- pero encontré algo más importante que a él.

-¿Y eso qué sería? –Preguntó Suigetsu sin prestarle mucha importancia.

-A Jiraiya –contestó el enmascarado, esto si se gano la atención del peliazul, pese a no haberle conocido bien, sabía que se suponía estaba muerto y estas palabras le intrigaron- al parecer Pein quería usarlo como herramienta pero parece que cambio de planes. Tuve que llevarlo de regreso a Konoha antes de dirigirme hacía aquí.

-Supongo que el que le patearas el trasero a las afueras de Konoha debió desenfocar mucho su percepción de la realidad –opinó divertido Suigetsu antes de empezar a caminar en dirección de donde, el rubio supuso, se encontraba su barco.

Al llegar a un amarradero el rubio se quedo gratamente impresionado con lo que vio, era un barco que ciertamente no era pobre pero tampoco ostentoso, debía de tener unos ochenta pies de largo por treinta de ancho, buena madera y un buen detalle, definitivamente sus viejas experiencias como tallador y carpintero le perseguirían hasta el día de su muerte.

-Parece que le diste un buen uso al dinero que te di –comentó el rubio a un Suigetsu que parecía bastante satisfecho con su transporte- ¿Dónde esta el capitán?, debemos partir de inmediato –preguntó con seriedad.

-Lo estas viendo –dijo orgulloso. Al rubio le tomo unos segundos procesar esta nueva información.

-¿Compraste el barco? –Preguntó despacio, cuando el peliazul asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción empezó a sentir un aura asesina peligrosa rodeándolo

-Oye tranquilo –dijo en tono conciliador.

-¡Te dije que rentaras un barco, no que lo compraras! –le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Me dijiste que "consiguiera" un barco –le corrigió.

-¡Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE PLANEAS HACER CON EL LUEGO DE QUE LLEGEMOS A KIRI! –le dijo furioso mientras reducía la distancia entre ambos a dos centímetros provocando que el espadachín sudara frío.

-Bueno es que era una muy buena oferta y con el dinero que me diste pues… jejeje –decía nervioso Suigetsu mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos al frente en gesto defensivo.

-Aparentemente hice mal mis cálculos –dijo el rubio un poco más tranquilo con los ojos cerrados y una leve expresión de resignación.

-¿Me diste más dinero del que debías? –Preguntó un poco más calmado el peliazul por la repentina tranquilidad del jinchuuriki.

-No, calcule que eras menos estúpido de lo que Karin decía –contestó impertérrito mientras subía a la nave, en una situación normal el espadachín se hubiera enfadado por este comentario, pero esta no era una situación normal. Pocos podían presumir de haber hecho enojar al rubio, bueno en realidad nadie podía presumir de esto por que los que habían sido tan estúpidos para conseguir tal hazaña ya no existían. Eso era suficiente para sentirse demasiado afortunado como para decir algo fuera de lugar y hacer cambiar de opinión al ojiazul.

Afortunadamente al ser un ninja del país del agua Suigetsu sabía bastante de navegación y con los clones de Naruto no necesitaron de nadie más para navegar, " _por lo menos se aseguro de conseguir todas las provisiones necesarias"_ pensó el contenedor del kyuubi al ver las galeras con más que suficientes alimentos y ¿cajas de sake?, prefirió no hacer comentarios con su ahora compañero de aventura, ya que probablemente terminaría matándolo antes de llegar a kiri si intentaba entender como razonaba, luego de considerarlo reviso las botellas de sake y se percato de que eran de muy buena calidad, _"seguro la vieja mataría por una de estas"_ pensó divertido mientras tomaba una de las botellas para revisarla y tras un momento la colocaba de nuevo en su lugar. Pese a que él no acostumbraba beber, estar tanto tiempo con Jiraiya y con la vieja le hizo aprender de ese tipo de cosas más de lo que hubiera querido. Al poco tiempo considero buena idea llevar algunas botellas a los Sannin una vez regresara a la aldea.

-¡Oye jefe! –Le llamó Suigetsu desde el timón cuando volvió a aparecer en la cubierta- aun no entiendo porque nos acercamos con tanto secretismo, el Uchiha ya debe saber que vas por él.

-Por varias razones –le contestó escuetamente- primero él no sabe por donde vamos así que no puede emboscarnos, segundo gaste bastante energía para llegar hasta aquí y necesito reponerla y tercero el viaje así tomara al menos unos cuatro días, cosa que me dará tiempo de revisar tus avances y ayudarte un poco en tú preparación –agregó observando con seriedad al peliazul que ahora estaba avizor- no es mucho tiempo pero algo es algo –comentó mientras creaba unos clones para dirigir la nave y se posicionaba en el centro de la cubierta- ataca –le ordenó- veremos que tanto daño puedes hacer y asegurémonos de que puedas causar más.

En unas tierras alejadas encontradas entre el país de la tierra y el país del viento se encontraban un considerable grupo de shinobis, los que antes eran conocidos como los nueve novatos entre ellos salvo por su más hiperactivo miembro que ahora brillaba por su ausencia, un equipo del que destacaban dos genios del taijutsu, un prodigio del clan Hyuuga y una experta en armas, el reconocido ninja copia junto a un antiguo integrante de la, ahora extinta, división raíz de anbu, un anbu manipulador del elemento madera y dos bellas especialistas en genjutsu tanto maestra como alumna.

-¿Seguro qué es por aquí? –Preguntó por quincuagésima sexta vez un mosqueado Kiba.

-Eso se supone –contestó por quincuagésima sexta vez un ahora igual de mosqueado Kakashi, que ya estaba harto de la constante pregunta del ninja perro- no tenemos la ubicación especifica, por eso estamos nosotros aquí –volvió a explicar, pese a haberle repetido lo mismo cincuenta veces el muchacho era renuente a escuchar, el ninja sharingan solo pudo sentir un poco de lastima por su compañera que tuvo que entrenarlo desde la época en la que era todavía más impaciente.

-Este es un territorio muy grande que cubrir –dijo de reflexivamente Shino- es mejor ser pacientes ya que seguro estaremos una temporada.

-Los informes del escuadrón anbu que recopilo la información decía que ninjas con la descripción de akatsuki se internaban en este sector con cierta regularidad –recordó el capitán Yamato- nuestra tarea es asegurar cual es el punto exacto.

-Envidio a Naruto –dijo ausentemente el Inuzuka- al menos ahora debe estar relajándose en algún lugar tranquilo.

-¡MUEVE EL CULO SUIGETSU! –le gritaba el rubio a su desesperante aprendiz de espada que se había desmayado por unas simples doce horas de lucha extrema.

-Mamá no quiero ir hoy a la academia –murmuraba ausente el peliazul que parecía estar dormido o desmayado por el cansancio.

Si, definitivamente estaba relajándose… al borde de un colapso nervioso por su obtuso nuevo alumno. Se disponía a despertarlo cuando una sacudida hizo temblar el barco y por poco pierde lo hace perder el equilibrio, dirigió su vista hacia un barco cerca que los atacaba con jutsus de fuego, aplico un jutsu de agua para apagar el pequeño fuego que se inicio, cerca de este venían otros tres pero estos todavía no estaban tan cerca como para empezar a atacar, por un momento pensó que pese a sus precauciones Madara los estaba emboscando, pero bien visto esos barcos no parecían de la niebla, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo puesto que algunos shinobis saltaron al barco y empezaron a atacarlo.

-¿Puedo saber qué se les ofrece? –Preguntó amablemente mientras evitaba sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad.

Como no parecían dispuestos a responder, solo negó levemente con la cabeza en señal de resignación y, ante la atónita mirada de los shinobis, desapareció lo siguiente que todos estos sintieron fue un tremendo dolor y algunos de sus huesos romperse mientras eran golpeados por una fuerza invisible a increíble velocidad, cuando todos quedaron inmovilizados se acerco a uno que todavía parecía poder hablar, al hacerlo se percato por su protector de que era un ninja de la aldea de la nube.

-Preguntare de nuevo –le dijo claramente- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-No te saldrás con la tuya –le retó desafiante, el rubio sol lo miro confundido- nadie le roba al Raikage y queda impune, y mucho menos unos miserables traficantes de licor –agregó con rabia antes de desmayarse debido al dolor. El rubio parpadeo un par de veces intentando asimilar la información obtenida mientras discernía el significado completo de aquellas palabras, decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a su "camarada" algunas cosas.

El peliazul se encontraba descansando muy tranquilamente sobe la cubierta del barco, ni siquiera lo despertó el leve tirón que sintió mientras "alguien" lo arrastraba por la cubierta o cuando ese mismo alguien lo aseguro con una cuerda alrededor de su torso, pero cuando ese alguien lo arrojo por la borda al mar si que se despertó.

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS… GLUP! –gritó mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote, ya que debido a la sorpresa y el estar siendo arrastrado por el barco no se podía mantener en pie sobre el agua. Esto no duro mucho puesto que de un solo tirón el rubio lo volvió a subir al bote, una vez arriba el ojiazul lo levanto por la solapa de su ropa para que quedaran de frente.

-¿A quien le compraste el bote? –Le preguntó despacio, pero por el tono era claro que estaba conteniendo mucha cólera, el peliazul solo lo observo nervioso por un instante antes de contestar.

-Bueno –dijo reflexivo- tenían el rostro cubierto –dijo recordando- parecía que se iban de viaje lejos de la Ola, así que ya no necesitaban el barco por eso me lo vendieron en lugar de rentármelo, ya te dije que me dieron un buen precio –el rubio comprendió de golpe lo que había pasado y soltó su agarre sobre el espadachín.

-Suigetsu –le llamo con calma- solo por curiosidad ¿Tú compraste el sake que esta en la galera?

-¿Qué sake? –preguntó este a su vez desconcertado- yo no bebo cuando tengo una batalla cerca, limita mis reflejos –le explicó, esta información acabo de ubicar las piezas.

-Traficantes de licor –murmuró finalmente.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el peliazul ya que el rubio no hablo suficientemente alto para escucharlo.

-¡TRAFICANTES DE LICOR IDIOTA! –le dijo a voz de grito casi rompiéndole los tímpanos- no te vendieron el barco estaban trataban de deshacerse de el porque se dieron cuenta de que el sake que se robaron estaba destinado para el Raikage –le explicó bastante molesto mientras se dirigía a la popa del barco para revisar el avance de sus perseguidores, cerca de diez botes más se habían sumado a la persecución, una enrome gota de sudor se formo en la nuca del rubio- este se toma más en serio lo del sake que Tsunade obaachan –opinó de manera casual al ver todo el alboroto que se formo por unas cuantas cajas de licor.

Activo su byakugan para cerciorarse de algo, como esperaba el Raikage estaba en una de las naves, se encamino hacia los ninjas que habían lanzado el ataque inicial, los levanto con ayuda de sus clones y antes de que el Suigetsu preguntara se los llevo hacia dicha nave dejando tras de si una estela dorada. A bordo del barco se encontró con el mismísimo kage de la nube, un hombre musculoso, de edad media y bastante alto, parecía molesto pero asombrado por la aparición del encapuchado llevando a sus hombres inconcientes.

-Usted debe ser el Raikage –dijo calmadamente con una leve reverencia mientras desvanecía sus clones.

-No se ni me importa quien demonios seas chico pero vas a lamentar lo que has hecho por el resto de tu vida –le amenazó con disgusto pero manteniéndose en sus sitio líder de la nube.

-Soy el Amekage de la aldea de la aldea lluvia –se presentó formalmente, no dijo que también era el Ottokage porque lo de la aldea del sonido aun era un rumor y quería mantenerlo en secreto mientras fuera posible ante otras aldeas que no fueran konoha- y temo decirle que no soy a quien busca –le explico calmadamente- solo compre aquel barco, los traficantes que busca aparentemente se escaparon en cuanto supieron que el sake era de usted, aun así a bordo del barco se encuentra dicho sake y se lo devolveré de inmediato si tan solo me da un momento para…

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado –le cortó abruptamente- esto no es solo por el sake que se atrevieron a robarme sino por la osadía de haberlo hecho.

-Como le acabo de explicar –reiteró- yo no soy a quien busca.

-Eso tampoco me importa, alguien debe pagar por la ofensa –dijo despectivo.

-Entiendo –dijo impasible el Ottokage- Castigaría a alguien inocente solo para descargar su frustración –resumió con aburrimiento- ¿No cambiara de opinión? –Preguntó amable.

-¡Basta de tonterías! –Se hartó el gigante- arréstenlo –ordenó a sus hombres estos se disponían a obedecer pero estos se detuvieron al sentir el poderoso chakra del rubio emanar de este sin mesura, era tal el poder que se sentía que el mismo kage se quedo estático, puesto que era mucho mayor que el que alguna vez llego a sentir de su hermano menor transformado en su forma final de hachibi.

-Seré claro –habló con calma el ojiazul- tengo un asunto pendiente en kiri así que no puedo quedarme a perder el tiempo aquí con usted –dijo fríamente- retírese y retire a sus hombres o lo haré yo.

-¡¿Te atreves a darme ordenes?! –Le espetó furioso- ¡acaben con él! –Les ordeno a sus hombres, pero en cuanto estos intentaron arremeter contra el kage de la lluvia este desapareció por un instante, al reaparecer todos los ninjas de la nube cayeron inconcientes.

-Entonces supongo que seré yo el que retire a sus hombres –opinó casualmente, mientras se encaminaba al borde del bote y antes de que el Raikage saliera de su asombro trazaba unos sellos de manos – **Suiton Suisoha** –gritó, al instante una ola de veinte metros se levanto contra el resto de los barcos de cazadores hundiéndolos sin remedio y enviando en diferentes direcciones a sus ocupantes- estarán bien –le aseguró, refiriéndose a los ninjas- pero les tomara al menos una semana para reagruparse –acabó de explicar mientras regresaba al centro de la cubierta y se paraba frente al Raikage con postura relajada.

-¿Quién rayos eres? –Logró preguntar tras salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Creía no le importaba quien era? –le preguntó de manera retórica- y me parece que ya me había presentado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Yo? –Le preguntó suspicaz- "Usted" me ataco, solo me eh defendido –explicó con énfasis en la primera palabra- no quiero que tome esto a mal, ya le he explicado lo que sucedió con su sake y el motivo por el que estaba en ese barco, solo deseo que me permita continuar mi camino –el musculoso kage lo observo un momento antes de decidirse.

-Muy bien –dijo finalmente, el rubio se sintió aliviado por un momento pero eso se acabo cuando su interlocutor agrego- si logras derrotarme en una pelea.

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó, creyendo… no más bien esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Escuchaste perfectamente –le contestó, casi como si hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando- Quiero saber que tan fuerte es el hombre que derroto a Salamandra Hanzo.

-De hecho él que hizo eso fue el antiguo Amekage, Pein –le corrigió el jinchuuriki cortésmente- yo derrote a Pein.

-Mejor todavía –dijo animadamente, mientras se quitaba la nívea túnica de kage- si logras derrotarme significa que me dices la verdad y te dejaré continuar, incluso puedes quedarte con el sake especial que reserve como un regalo de felicitación por tu nombramiento, pero si no lo logras pues… por lo menos ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu visita a kiri –acabó con una sonrisa cínica mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla.

-No encuentro error alguno en su lógica –dijo finalmente el rubio con tono de circunstancias sin cambiar su expresión ni su postura- pero si en su actitud, siempre es un error subestimar al oponente –le insinúo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy subestimando? –Le preguntó un tanto desubicado el Raikage- te estoy tomando muy en serio –le aseguró.

-No entiende –le explicó un tanto divertido con la cabeza baja y los ojos levemente cerrados- sin importar cuan poderoso estime que soy, me seguirá subestimando –fue lo último que le dijo antes de reabrir sus ojos, que ahora eran de un color platinado, y desaparecer.

Lo siguiente que el kage de la nube sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el estomago y como gran parte de su monumental fuerza se desvanecía y la debilidad lo forzaba a caer sobre sus rodillas, pero como kage de su aldea que era no iba a dejarse vencer de un solo golpe, por reflejo dio un salto alejándose del ojiperla.

-Con su nivel este golpe no funciona igual –le explicó tranquilamente- debería drenar todas sus reservas de chakra, pero en su caso solo dreno la mitad, aún así como pierde de golpe la mitad de su energía se siente como si hubiera sido más –concluyó como si estuviera dando una cátedra.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía te puedo dar una paliza –dedujo el grandullón.

-Talvez –opinó con calma el ojiperla- si no siguieras subestimándome –agregó mientras en sus ojos aparecían nuevamente la iris, pero sin que la pupila dejara de ser blanca- **Susano** –dijo simplemente mientras una nívea aura tomaba forma de un etéreo guardián y sujetaba a su oponente inmovilizándolo, luego trazo unos sellos y empezó a desprender relámpagos de su cuerpo, lo siguiente fue dirigir su mano abierta en dirección a su oponente de la cual salio un tigre de casi dos metros de alto que desapareció de la vista apenas empezó a moverse y prácticamente al mismo tiempo impacto de lleno en el Raikage.

Este solo pudo sentir los espasmos, impotente mientras se sacudía violentamente victima de las descargas antes de caer sobre su espalda, aun con las peligrosas quemaduras internas que sufrió, se levanto nuevamente para encarar al Amekage.

-Ese jutsu se realiza con tres veces más chakra –le explicó claramente.

-¡¿Estas diciéndome que solo estas jugando conmigo?! –Le preguntó entre molesto, indignado y sorprendido.

-No, solo que no tengo intención de matarlo, pero si quiere verlo de esa forma –le dijo con calma antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente al kage nuevamente con los ojos perlados- fin del juego –le dijo de último antes de impactarlo con un último golpe de paz forzándolo a caer totalmente debilitado, antes de tocar el suelo lo sujeto y se coloco el brazo del mismo sobre su hombro para servirle de apoyo, luego lo llevo hasta su camarote para que reposara- se recuperara en un par de días –le explicó antes de retirarse.

-Oye muchacho –le llamo el Raikage, el rubio regreso a verlo- espero volver a luchar contigo en otra ocasión –le dijo con media sonrisa, el ver a alguien fuerte siempre inspiraba al líder de la nube a progresa sin importar que nivel tuviera, pero si no había con quien luchar perdía su deseo de superarse.

-Yo también –le dijo escuetamente.

-Una cosa más –dijo antes de que el muchacho se retirara- ¿Cómo se llama el hombre que me derroto con tanta facilidad?

-El que lo derrotara con rapidez no significa que fuera fácil –le aseguró con convicción, tanta que el Raikage lo observo atentamente- y respecto a mi nombre, le aseguro que lo sabrá pronto –fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer dejando al musculoso kage pensativo.

Luego de este "incidente" transcurrieron el viaje sin percances por los siguientes tres días de… "tortura" como lo llamaba Suigetsu, al cabo de los cuales lograron divisar el puerto, cosa que no pudo hacer más feliz a ambos ninjas, honestamente ninguno lo había pasado muy bien, el rubio era sacado cada dos minutos de sus casillas y el otro, pese a haber sido entrenado por el demonio de la neblina, debía reconocer que su entrenamiento con Zabuza habrían sido unas lindas vacaciones para recuperarse del sistema de enseñanza del jinchuuriki. Al ver cerca el termino del viaje ambos remplazaron sus ropas ya que las del jinchuuriki estaban bastante desgastadas y las de Suigetsu eran un desastre, el rubio se vistió con un repuesto de sus ropas de siempre con una capa y una mascara que le cubría el rostro por completo, Suigetsu tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y un buzo de color azul con mangas blancas, además la siempre confiable espada de Zabuza a su espalda.

Aun así Naruto le permitió las últimas horas del viaje para que descansara, no le serviría de nada las pocas técnicas que aprendió si no tenía fuerzas para sostener la espada. Al desembarcar decidieron dejar el barco para su regreso en los atracaderos pero el jinchuuriki se aseguro de hacer invocación a dos sapos bastante intimidadores para que lo cuidaran hasta que regresaran, uno rojo con armadura y dos katanas y el otro azul con un hacha enorme. Luego de decirles que en el interior había comida y licor estos aceptaron con todavía más agrado la encomienda.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, salvo cuando se vieron rodados por niebla, seña inequívoca de que se aproximaban a la aldea natal de Zabuza y de que pronto se encontrarían con ninjas de la misma encargados de resguardar el perímetro, y no se equivocaron por que un momento después aparecieron como si los hubieran invocado algunos ninjas que los encontraron sospechosos por deambular en dirección a su aldea y decidieron averiguar a la mala quienes eran y que querían.

-¿Cuál es su asunto en kirigakure? –Preguntó directamente uno de ellos que tenia el cabello verde y los ojos color ocre. Naruto solo reparo en los seis ninjas que los rodeaban antes de hablar.

-¿Alguno maneja la espada? –Preguntó como si iniciaran una amena charla.

-¿Intentas burlarte? –preguntó molesto uno de ellos de contextura musculosa y calvo que llevaba una katana en su espalda y un uniforme jounin.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó amablemente el encapuchado- pero parece que ya respondió a mi pregunta –dijo mientras señalaba su katana- ¿Alguno más? –Ante esto las miradas asesinas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Suigetsu parecía algo confundido por su actitud pero aprendió que el rubio hacia demasiadas locuras y era mejor no intentar entender el motivo hasta que terminara y lo explicar el mismo- bueno entonces solo él –dijo un tanto decepcionado, luego se dirigió a Suigetsu- tú practica con él, así podremos cerciorarnos de que tan efectivo fue lo que aprendiste. Yo me encargo de que el resto no moleste.

-¡PERO CON QUIENES TE CREES QUE… -empezó a gritar uno furioso pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que tenía la cabeza estampada contra el suelo, cortesía del ahora amekage, el golpe no lo mato pero a causa de haberlo recibido sin prepararse de ningún modo para resistirlo quedo inconciente.

De inmediato y en cuanto se recuperaron de la sorpresa inicial por la velocidad del enmascarado el resto de ninjas se coloco en guardia rodeándolo, sin darse cuenta de que tras cada uno ya había un clon de sombra preparándose para golpearlos, el ojiazul original solo dio un salto de unos tres metros el cual fue seguido por los que lo "rodeaban" antes de que estos recibieran una potente patada, podía parecer un patada de tipo normal salvo por la fuerza con que fue dada, los huesos de los ninjas crujieron sonoramente antes de impactarse entre ellos, ya que por el impulso fueron expulsados al frente y ya que estaban en circulo tratando de rodear al jinchuuriki se estrellaron entre si.

El ninja de la espada quedo impresionado por la fuerza del encapuchado, había derrotado a todo su escuadrón con demasiada facilidad, y eran todos jounin, pero el era el capitán y el mejor espadachín que kirigakure haya visto desde los siete shinobis gatana así que no le sería tan fácil, se coloco en posición de defensa con su espada desenfundada pero la hoja de una espada, de una considerable espada se coloco frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-Disculpa, pero tú pelearas conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa cínica el peliazul.

-No molestes mocoso –le espetó, pero entonces reparo en la espada que llevaba y no pudo decir nada más antes de que el chico frente a él desapareciera y con un golpe que apenas logro bloquear lo hiciera retroceder un par de metros- kubikiri hochô –murmuró al reconocer la hoja de la espada del legendario demonio de la niebla.

Suigetsu solo sonrió complacido al ver como reconocía su espada pero a partir de ahora se encargaría de que esas espadas encontraran todavía más fama en sus manos de la que alguna vez hallaron en las manos de sus propietarios originales. Cargo contra su oponente con la misma velocidad pero esta vez el calvo estaba preparado para recibirlo y bloqueo el golpe resistiendo en su lugar son una sonrisa satisfecha, que no duro mucho por que apenas recibió el golpe este cambio de dirección, con una velocidad increíble el peliazul regreso su ataque y lo repitió desde la dirección contraria. El ninja de kiri pensó que al hacer esto la fuerza del golpe disminuiría al no tener impulso y se equivoco. El golpe de hecho fue tan fuerte que lo aun bloqueándolo fue lanzado varios metros más que la última vez, entonces comprendió que el muchacho se estaba conteniendo desde el principio y por la expresión relajada de su rostro aun lo estaba haciendo, no era la expresión de seriedad o inexpresividad de un guerrero experimentado, era una expresión de diversión, como si estuviera jugando, lo estaba utilizando como muñeco de practica.

Antes de que siguiera con sus especulaciones vio como el peliazul hacia una rápida secuencia de sellos y gritaba.

- **¡Suiton: suigadan!**

Al instante del suelo y del ambiente mismo surgieron torbellinos de agua comprimida que rotaban a muy alta velocidad y que atravesaron el cuerpo del espadachín que un instante después dejo de moverse.

-Vamonos –fue lo único que dijo el contenedor del zorro antes de proseguir su marcha.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Zetsu? –Inquirió una persona desde las sombras en una oscura habitación que parecía una oficina.

-Completamente –contestó una persona de apariencia bastante extraña, tenía la cara entre las fauces de una planta carnívora y de dos diferentes colores cada mitad de color blanco y negro respectivamente- estoy seguro que era el contenedor del kyuubi, como ya le dije derroto a las copias de Pein e hizo un trato con Sasuke para que regresara a konoha. Después de eso no eh sabido nada más de él.

El personaje salio de la sombra dejando ver únicamente a un hombre que llevaba una mascara de relieve en espiral anaranjada con el centro de la espiral directamente sobre su ojo derecho. Toda esta situación no tenía sentido para él, conocía al muchacho, o al menos eso pensaba y el imaginar que pudiera burlar del conocimiento de todos semejante poder era impensable, además según su mejor espía había constatado el chico zorro no solo contaba con una cantidad inconmensurable de chakra, eso era lo de menos, sino que usaba las técnicas del byakugan y por si fuera poco del sharingan y Mangekyou Sharingan. Por primera vez en demasiados años su mirada expreso sorpresa y preocupación, ¿sería posible que el muchacho fuera…? No eso era imposible y él lo sabía, el como pudo obtener los doujutsus seguro tendría algo que ver con el zorro, pero era interesante ver su forma de operar incluso ante los ojos de sus más allegados. Pero aun así, el que él mismo no se hubiera enterado de dicha situación era sin duda una hazaña. Todo esto había dado un giro que el mismo Mizukage no fue capaz de prever, pero que sin duda podría serle de utilidad, en lo más recóndito de su ser sintió una extraña paz, paz por la existencia de este enemigo que tenía la capacidad de superar con creces a cualquiera de sus adversarios pasados, excepto a uno, al recordar esto último se levanto de su asiento y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que sería mejor hacer para este caso, decidió que necesitaba unas piezas más para ajustarlo todo.

-¿Qué sabes de Pein? –preguntó directamente pero con aplomo.

- _Se dirige hacia la estatua_ –dijo la mitad negra del hombre-planta con un gesto indiferente- y al parecer también hay ninjas de konoha por ese mismo lugar que de seguro buscan la guarida –concluyó su mitad blanca un tanto más serio.

-Así que por fin decidió traicionarnos –comentó calmadamente el enmascarado- con su rinnegan podría incluso contener a seis al mismo tiempo dentro de si, contener más de eso se saldría de control hasta para él –dijo reflexivamente- sin embargo debido al nuevo giro de acontecimientos la captura de los demonios de colas ya carece de importancia.

-¡¿Cómo?! –preguntaron contrariadas ambas mitades al mismo tiempo.

-Te daré mi última orden Zetsu –dijo el enmascarado y sin darle mucha importancia a la sorpresa de este se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a escribir algo en un pergamino, lo sello y se lo entrego al dos caras- mantente al margen de lo que suceda a partir de ahora en la aldea pero observando atentamente todo, una vez termine todo ábrelo y has lo que dice según el resultado final de los acontecimientos.

-¿Usted que hará Madara-sama? –preguntó su interlocutor con curiosidad por la actitud del Uchiha mientras este se volvía a sentar, tomaba otro pergamino y se ponía a escribir de nuevo.

-Prepararme para lo que seguro será una entrevista interesante –dijo con tranquilidad. El akatsuki vegetal no espero más palabras de su superior y desapareció del lugar siendo absorbido por el suelo.

-Esto si parece una incursión en territorio enemigo –dijo para si mismo el ojiazul enmascarado mientras se alejaba de un derrotado equipo, de un considerable número, de ninjas inconcientes, o muertos dependiendo de quien los hubiera enfrentado- enemigos apareciendo tras cada árbol cada dos minutos con intención de matarte –agregó en forma resumida lo que estaban pasando y con una aire satisfecho.

-¿Y como más podría ser? –Preguntó el peliazul confundido- acaso esperabas un camino libre de aquí a kiri.

-No –contestó tranquilamente- eso sería absurdo e irritante, sin mencionar incomodo –agregó recordando como fue su incursión en Amegakure, Suigetsu simplemente parpadeo aun sin comprender a lo que se refería.

El resto del camino fue similar hasta divisar la aldea de la niebla, según pudieron percatarse ya habían derrotado a todos los vigías encargados de resguardar los alrededores de la aldea, como estos no tenían oportunidad de avisar a la aldea de la situación solo derrotaron a unos cien ninjas que se encargaban específicamente de esta misión, aun así este era un número mayor a lo esperado, Naruto dedujo que Madara debió dar orden de reforzar la vigilancia. Sin más acabaron en la entrada en la cual fueron recibidos por un centenar más de ninjas.

-Aparentemente nos están esperando jefe –comentó Suigetsu palpablemente emocionado por la situación.

-¿Tú crees? –Dijo sarcástico el encapuchado.

-¡Ustedes dos! –Dijo un ninja a la cabeza del pequeño ejército, era delgado pero su rostro y sus rasgos eran claramente los de un veterano en la guerra- ¡considérense prisioneros de kirigakure no sato desde este momento!

-¡¿Y si nos rehusamos?! –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el espadachín.

-¡Morirán! –fue la seca respuesta del ninja.

-Esto empieza a aburrirme así que seré directo –habló de repente el enmascarado con severidad- tengo un asunto a tratar con el Mizukage –dijo con calma mientras se acercaba a la entrada y empezaba a expulsar un poderoso chakra azulado de impresionante fortaleza y vitalidad que hizo a los ninjas que pudieron moverse tras sentirlo tomar posiciones de defensa- cualquiera que interfiera, caerá ante mi y no se levantara –advirtió con frialdad una vez estuvo a solo unos metros de la entrada y fijo su mirada que ahora reflejaba un par de platinados e inexpresivos ojos.

Por un momento parecía que los aludidos, en especial los que parecían carecer de mayor experiencia, consideraran el escapar, pero eso fue antes de que el líder del grupo hablara con un temple y convicción que no dejaron lugar a dudas de su decisión.

-¡Somos ninjas de Kirigakure! –Dijo con un toque de hierro en su voz- leales al Mizukage y a nuestra aldea por igual –afirmó- ¡Y DAREMOS LA VIDA POR DEFENDERLOS! –Estas palabras tuvieron su efecto para borrar cualquier temor o duda en los guerreros tras él que parecieron tomar una nueva y renovada confianza, el rubio no se inmuto en lo más mínimo por las palabras de sus antagonistas, solo tras un momento se permitió sonreír placidamente bajo su mascara y carcajear un poco ante la atónita y un tanto molesta mirada de sus observadores.

-No esperaba menos de los ninjas de la niebla –dijo con cierto deleite por sus adversarios, que lo miraron sorprendidos ante tal afirmación y el modo en que la dijo- pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aun están en mi camino.

Con estas palabras y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara una nube de humo se expandió por el lugar con un estallido y antes de que los ninjas se terminaran de analizar la situación en la que estaban, solo fueron capaces de ver un par de ojos del color de la luna acompañados de un destello azulado antes de sentir como su energía parecía desvanecerse en el aire. Luego caían pesadamente en el suelo sin poder mover más que sus ojos para ubicar al causante de su estado, un enmascarado con un capa y capucha de color negro y de perlados ojos, eso fue lo que todos vieron y sintieron en apenas un momento y al mismo tiempo, tras disiparse la nube de humo se pudo ver a un número igual de encapuchados al número inicial de ninjas de la niebla cada uno parado frente a un adversario completamente incapacitado y con la sorpresa claramente reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Por kami que adoro esta técnica! –Dijo complacido el rubio- todo un batallón reducido en un instante y sin sacrificar una sola vida.

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante? –Preguntó el espadachín mientras pasaba por entre los derrotados adversarios teniendo mucho cuidado de pisar alguno de vez en cuando, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la mirada que le dirigió el kage del sonido.

-Si fueras capaz de entender algo como eso te habría tomado como aprendiz hace mucho –le dijo con cierta decepción- pero no se puede todo en la vida –agregó con tono resignado- ahora continuemos, según lo que puedo ver aún están colocando a salvo a los civiles, seguro este grupo era solo para retrasarnos, pero eso es lo de menos ya que no tengo ningún interés en matar a los aldeanos, ja, sin saberlo me están facilitando las cosas, continuemos.

Con esta última orden el ojiazul desapareció todos los clones y empezó a correr a la torre del mizukage, que se encontraba un poco hacia el Este del centro de la aldea. Según parecía, los demás ninjas ya habían terminado de refugiar a los civiles por lo que empezaron a hacer acto de presencia miles de ninjas rodeándolos, el rubio repitió su técnica tal como lo hizo en la batalla contra la lluvia y Suigetsu solo acababa con cualquiera que se cruzara o que intentara atacarlo, ocasionalmente se veía frustrado en su intento de acabar con su oponente cuando alguno de los clones se le adelantaba con la obvia intención de evitar que él matara más de lo necesario. Su previa experiencia con el ejército de la lluvia le sirvió de para saber como acabar eficientemente con el ejercito de la niebla, de hecho le estaba resultando más sencillo, incluso se las estaba arreglando con solo cien clones para inhabilitar a cerca de cinco mil ninjas de niveles desde genin hasta anbu. Dedujo que esto era en parte a que podía aprovechar las distintas estructuras del lugar para emboscar a los que intentaran atacarlo. Cada vez que se topaba con un ninja médico en el campo de batalla lo noqueaba con un golpe seco para que se recuperara en un día máximo, ya que él se iría al terminar ese tiempo y la aldea necesitaría a los médicos en activo de inmediato no en una semana.

Claro que Suigetsu no se quedaba atrás, él solo ya había acabado con cerca de doscientos ninjas, alternando constantemente su arma, su manejo de las espadas era impresionante, según podía calificar Naruto, que de vez en cuando observaba como se encontraba, lo calificaría con un nueve de diez, si el diez fuera la habilidad del espadachín gatana original que poseyó la espada. Entre ambos se abrieron camino hasta sus respectivos destinos, Naruto hacia su enfrentamiento con el fundador del clan Uchiha y Suigetsu contra el último de los espadachines gatana de la niebla, pese al poder que ambos ostentaban el avance era claramente lento frente a la superioridad numérica de sus adversarios. Finalmente tras varias horas, de las cuales el sol era fiel prueba de que habían pasado pues se mostraba bastante más bajo que cuando llegaron a la entrada, el último de los agresores callo frente a uno de los clones, que desapareció en una nube de humo tras ver realizada su labor.

Luego de registrar que evidentemente ya no quedaran más enemigos los clones desaparecieron dejando solo a un rubio cuyos ojos volvían a su acostumbrado azul cielo, tras el excesivo esfuerzo el rubio se tambaleo en su sitio por un momento antes de dejarse caer sentado sobre uno de los escombros, una vez hecho esto reviso el estado general de las cosas. La aldea en general no había quedado tan destruida, algunos jutsus elementales tanto suyos como del enemigo destruyeron varias casas y algunos edificios pero nada de gravedad, para su sorpresa y alegría solo había unos pocos muertos, parecía que Suigetsu también había tenido cuidado de no matar si no era necesario. Finalmente el estado tanto de él como del alumno de Zabuza era en general insólito dada la magnitud de la batalla, apenas habían recibido heridas menores, pero sus reservas de chakra se vieron reducidas peligrosamente, aun en el caso del jinchuuriki esto era un problema, necesitaba de todo su potencial si quería hacerle frente a Madara, en todo caso con unos minutos podría restablecerse, el problema era el peliazul, él si necesitaba de todo a su favor y aun así sus posibilidades eran dudosas frente a un enemigo de la talla de Kisame. Naruto se quedo viendo al espadachín, que trataba de recuperar fuerzas sentado sobre unos escombros tratando de que no se notara su agitación o cansancio, reflexiono sobre lo que podría hacer, hasta que la respuesta le llego como algo sumamente obvio y sencillo.

El jinchuuriki saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño pergamino, de no más de vente centímetros de largo, lo desenrollo mostrando una secuencia continua del mismo sello de invocación repetido una y otra vez, coloco su mano en dos de ellos y al instante un pequeño estallido dio paso a un par de frascos hechos de cerámica con la forma de vasos pero de un tamaño tres veces mayor y sellados, los destapo ante la liada mirada de su compañero que se puso de pie trabajosamente y se acerco para ver algo que le pareció sumamente extraño.

-¿Ramen? –Preguntó incrédulo ante el contenido de los frascos, efectivamente parecía ramen instantáneo pero en un envase muy poco común, al instante se le formo una vena palpitante en la frente- ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA… -empezó bastante molesto pero fue cortado por el encapuchado.

-De hecho es el momento más oportuno, este no es ramen ordinario, es una versión instantánea del ramen que les prepare a los refugiados de amegakure para que se recuperaran de nuestra batalla, de hecho este lo prepare con lo que sobro de aquel y como recordaras ayuda a reponer unas tres a cinco veces más rápido que las píldoras de soldado el chakra perdido en batalla –explicó brevemente mientras formaba un sellos con sus manos y un poco de agua se arremolinaba sobre los recipientes, que había colocado sobre una roca frente a él, antes de caer limpiamente sobre estos, luego activo su sharingan y miro fijamente los recipientes por un instante antes de que estos empezaran burbujear mostrando que el agua ya había hervido- come –le dijo calmadamente mientras le pasaba uno de los recipientes junto a unos palillos.

El peliazul miro el envase por un momento antes de que el apetitoso olor le hiciera decidirse a tomarlo, ciertamente si iba a morir esa no era una mala última comida, de hecho puede que la hubiera pedido de haber tenido oportunidad. Una vez terminaron de reponer fuerzas, lo que dado el tamaño de la porción, inspirada sin duda por la afición del rubio al platillo, les tomo un rato, se dirigieron hacia la que sería su última batalla en esa pequeña guerra, el rubio con sus fuerzas totalmente recuperadas y el espadachín sintiendo como un poder mayor al que recordaba tener cuando llegaron circulaba por su cuerpo.

La torre era lo típico una estructura similar a la que ostentaban la mayoría de aldeas y que solo variaba un tanto en su terminado exterior que representaba al lugar geográfico proveniente del país, en la base de esta se encontraba esperando un sujeto de complexión gruesa, piel azul, dientes puntiagudos, ojos pequeños y una enorme espada a sus espaldas, al verlos no tuvo mayor reacción que ponerse de pie y encararlos con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cuál será el primero? –Preguntó confiado- ¿O prefieren que los acabe a los dos al mismo tiempo? Por mi no hay problema –el peliazul lo miro con un enojo palpable ante el hecho de ser subestimado, el jinchuuriki simplemente lo miro inexpresivo.

-Has lo que quieras con él –le dijo fríamente al espadachín antes de avanzar en dirección a la entrada de la torre pasando olímpicamente por alto al akatsuki que cuando pudo digerir las palabras del rubio y el significado implícito en las mismas levanto su espada con la firme intención de despedazarlo de un golpe.

Solo que el golpe nunca llego, si no que se topo con otra espada en su camino, la kubikiri hocho sujeta firmemente por Suigetsu, que sostenía el peso de ambas espadas y el empuje del akatsuki sin mucha dificultad. Kisame se sorprendió ante este hecho pero no lo demostró, solo le dirigió una mirada despectiva al muchacho de cabello azul que este le devolvió con mucho mayor desprecio y un toque de burla en sus ojos.

-Yo soy tu oponente –le dijo el joven espadachín sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Y crees tener lo necesario para llamarte mi oponente? –le pregunto mordaz Kisame antes de incrementar el empuje obligando al muchacho a dar un salto en retirada para tomar distancia de unos metros.

-Averigüémoslo, te parece –le dijo calmadamente mientras se colocaba en posición y hacia un corte de mangas dejando al descubierto cinco tatuajes de sellado para invocación en sus antebrazos.

Mientras estos se dedicaban a estudiarse mutuamente el rubio siguió su camino en el interior de la torre sin siquiera regresar a ver en dirección del lugar del combate.

Tras perder la paciencia por completo, asombrosamente Kisame fue el primero en atacar, lazo un sablazo horizontal a una velocidad muy superior a lo que hubiera mostrado antes, solo para encontrarse a si mismo cortando el aire con samehada, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia arriba donde encontró a su contrincante de inmediato trazo varios sellos

- **Suiton, Goshoku-zame** –gritó y cinco tiburones de agua fueron lanzados contra Suigetsu, mientras este se encontraba en el aire- ¡Te tengo! –Dijo en tono triunfal al ver a los tiburones arremeter contra el muchacho, pero al alcanzarlo este se desintegro como si fuera un charco- ¡¿NANI?!

-Sorpresa –dijo una voz conocida tras el akatsuki mientras este se volteaba a toda velocidad para frenar el golpe de espada que se dirigía a el desde atrás, Kisame apenas logro detenerlo.

-Mizu bunshin –murmuró Kisame entendiendo lo que ocurrió- así que te intercambiaste por un clon y luego te acercaste sigilosamente para sorprenderme, no estuvo mal –comentó tranquilamente mientras se separaba bruscamente- _"Este muchacho es bueno, creo que por fin podré divertirme un poco"_ –pensó cínicamente.

-No has visto nada –le aseguró, antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista.

-¿Cómo… -pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que de inmediato se vio forzado a retroceder debido a los constantes ataques que llegaban sin que apenas tuviera tiempo de detenerlos y menos notar de donde venían.

Finalmente se harto de recibir los eventuales cortes que aparecieron en su piel y luego de una breve secuencia de sellos…

 **-Suiton Suijinheki no jutsu** –la barrera de agua se extendió alrededor Kisame protegiéndolo de los ataques y se fue expandiendo en forma de ola al punto de arrojar a Suigetsu a una prudente distancia contra uno de los edificios de la aldea, convirtiéndolo en un montón de piedras.

-No está mal viejo –reconoció el joven espadachín una vez salio de entre los escombros.

-Deberías tener más respeto mocoso –le sugirió el hombre-pez con fastidio- después de todo, soy yo en lo que tú intentas convertirte.

-Te equivocas –le corrigió- no me interesa convertirme en un espadachín gatana de la niebla, yo seré mucho, mucho más que eso –con estas palabras arremetió de nuevo contra su oponente.

Kisame de nuevo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, era claro que el mocoso era muy veloz, ciertamente mucho más que él, pero eso no le iba a hacer retroceder, ya era tiempo de pasar a la ofensiva de nuevo. Con una rápida secuencia de sellos formo diez clones de agua y arremetió para cortar la ventaja de velocidad de su oponente al reducir su espacio de movilidad cercándolo. Al instante este dejo de correr y se dejo arrinconar por los clones y el akatsuki, quienes de inmediato empezaron a atacar sin restricción alguna.

Pese al número de oponentes Suigetsu no se veía en absoluto intimidado, de hecho tenia la misma sonrisa en el rostro mientras trazaba un solo sello y la antigua espada de Zabuza desaparecía, luego trazaba otro sello parecido y tocaba uno de los tatuajes de su brazo derecho. Kisame observo expectante la acción de su oponente, ciertamente ya lo había calificado como uno digno, le pareció un poco extraño el hecho de que cambiara de arma pero antes de que apareciera el reemplazo ya tenía una muy buena idea de lo que aparecería.

-Las katanas dobles –comentó divertido mientras reconocía las mencionadas armas, posesión de uno de sus antiguos camaradas que manejaba jutsus fuuton, al observar al muchacho blandirlas en posición defensiva, estas parecían un par de katanas normales pero en las manos adecuadas podían formar tornados y ventiscas o incluso partir a los mencionados desastres en dos- de que crees que te servirán puedo ver que no conoces ningún jutsu de viento ¿O me equivoco?

-Ciertamente, esa no es mi afinidad –aceptó sin darle importancia- pero tienen otras aplicaciones –agregó con malicia mientras miraba despectivamente a los once Kisame, este no soporto más la insolencia de peliazul y ataco junto a sus clones al mismo tiempo que sus clones, lamentablemente para él fue sorprendido con el rápido movimiento de defensa que le daba al muchacho una especie de barrera que cortaba a quien se acercara. Cinco de sus clones encontraron ese destino y se convirtieron en nada más que un charco. Al instante los demás se repelieron sin tocar el perímetro de defensa que había formado el joven espadachín.

-Impresionante, usas la velocidad extra que te da la ligereza de esas nuevas armas y el mayor rango de cobertura al manejar las dos para formar una pared… debo admitirlo mocoso me estoy divirtiendo como nunca en años –admitió con una sonora carcajada que hizo a su contrincante fruncir el seño ligeramente, pero este se abstuvo de arremeter en represalia, sabia muy bien que de precipitarse en este momento solo le estaría dando ventaja, ventaja que él necesitaba mucho más- pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin –añadió tras un momento, los cinco clones que faltaban arremetieron contra su oponente y se desvanecieron al contacto con su infranqueable defensa.

-Eso es…-no pudo terminar el darse cuenta de que el previo ataque solo fue un breve distracción para darle tiempo al akatsuki de trazar un larga secuencia de sellos, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que identificar dicha secuencia y la técnica detrás de los mismo él ya la había concluido y la lanzo contra el peliazul sin darle tiempo a escapar.

 **-Suiton Suiryūdan no jutsu**

El gigantesco dragón esfumo la distancia que lo separaba de su presa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, golpeando directamente sobre la misma, la enorme bestia continuo su camino con el peliazul en sus fauces en dirección vertical y luego descendió hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo causando un ligero estallido que esparció el agua de la que estaba hecho por todo el ese sector de la aldea. Al terminar el devastador espectáculo Kisame se encontraba con una sonrisa, pero ciertamente un poco agitado, pudiera ser que fuera el que tenía más chakra dentro de akatsuki pero no era ilimitado y las técnicas que utilizo no solo eran de alto nivel sino que las había realizado sin ninguna fuente externa de agua de la cual alimentarlas, salvo claro esta la del ambiente, si hubiera tenido que usarlas en un región seca en lugar de su hogar, sabía que seguramente estaría en el suelo esforzándose por recuperar el aliento.

Recorrió el lugar de su obra con la mirada, la cual se detuvo en el sitio exacto de impacto de su última técnica donde esperaba encontrar el cadáver del insolente que se atrevió a retarlo a una batalla, pero…

-¡¿NANI?! –gritó furioso al ver que en dicho lugar no había nada más que un enorme cráter- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS COBARDE?

-¿A quien le dices cobarde sushi ambulante? –Preguntó una voz desde todos lados.

-Insolente –murmuró con rabia- ¡¿En dónde te escondes?!

-Yo no necesito esconderme –le aclaró con descaro- tú ya hiciste eso por mi –aclaro evidentemente divertido por lo irónico de la situación- y no fue lo único –agregó con tono malicioso.

-¿De que rayos…

 **-Suirō no jutsu** –la simple pero efectiva prisión de forma esférica atrapo al akatsuki antes de que pudiera notarlo, saliendo de debajo de sus pies gracias al agua que ahora debido a sus constantes ataques se encontraba en gran parte de su campo de batalla. A su lado sosteniéndola se encontraba, con una sonrisa burlesca propia del mismo Kisame, el espadachín de cabello azul.

-El Suika no jutsu –dijo Kisame reconociendo la técnica con la que se había ocultado su oponente desde un principio- te volviste de agua y con el escenario actual…

-Escenario que tú mismo propiciaste –agregó el antagónico con cinismo.

-Escenario que "yo" mismo propicie –continuó sin inmutarse por la burla el akatsuki- te volviste indetectable, así que era mejor que te dejara atacar para que aparecieras y no gastara energía innecesaria buscándote –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eh? –fue todo los que pudo articular Suigetsu con confusión antes de que sus ojos denotaran sorpresa por lo que ocurría dentro de la prisión que había formado.

Kisame hizo un veloz movimiento circular con Samehada en el cual rodeaba todo su cuerpo con la hoja de la misma, mientras lo hacía dicha hoja consumía rápidamente la fuerza de esférica forzándola a soltarlo de su agarre. Suigetsu sabía muy bien que era una perdida inútil de energía alimentar la esfera ya que eso solo le daría más alimento a su contrincante así que deshizo el jutsu de inmediato, lamentablemente Kisame se movió con suficiente rapidez como para asestar un golpe directo en contra suyo. Esperaba esto claro esta, pero lo que no esperaba es que liberara de golpe todo el chakra que la espada había absorbido de su técnica y mucho más que el mismo aporto para hacer de dicho golpe uno absolutamente mortal.

Gracias a su velocidad, Suigetsu pudo bloquear el golpe con ambas katanas, pero la onda de energía que expulso Samehada gracias al chakra aportada en ella fue demasiado para las armas de Suigetsu, al menos demasiado en una situación en la que no contaban con chakra en ellas para respaldarse, ya que el peliazul no poseía chakra de viento para reforzarlas eran simplemente espadas, formidables si, pero, sin su fundamental fuente de energía, comunes al fin y al cabo. El metal de las armas resonó con un crujido mientras las hojas se agrietaban bajo el poder que Samehada descargo sobre ellas. El joven espadachín apenas pudo retroceder lo suficientemente rápido con un salto para evitar que sus preciadas armas fueran totalmente destruidas, y él con ellas de haberse quedado más tiempo en el mismo lugar.

-Lastima –dijo finalmente Kisame tras ver su obra- de haber estado en las manos de Hoshi esas katanas no habrían sufrido un solo rasguño por un ataque como ese.

-¡Pagaras por esto! –Le aseguró el chico-agua con furia luego de observar por un momento el estado de sus preciados tesoros, luego simplemente trazo un sello y las guardo y al igual que la vez pasada saco un reemplazo de su brazo izquierdo y se colocaba en posición ofensiva.

-Las katanas de Raiga –dijo con risa burlona una vez identifico los nuevo reemplazos- no has aprendido nada mocoso, si no tienes el chakra elemental para respaldarlas, tus espadas no son más que baratijas, por eso solo eres capaz de manipular la Kubikiri Hocho de Zabuza, por que hasta un simio podría manejar esa arma.

-Talvez –murmuró tratando de reprimir su furia y redirigirla a su concentración para atacar- talvez no pueda usar el elemento para darles su máximo poder, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda usarlas apropiadamente.

Dicho esto desapareció nuevamente, pese a que ya podía sentir los estragos de la batallas en su cuerpo, su espíritu se rehusaba a dejar de atacar, logro incrementar el número inicial de heridas que le había hecho al akatsuki desde el inicio de la batalla el cual también mostraba inequívocos signos de fatiga, pese a los cuales lograba detener más de la mitad de los ataques, incluso pese a estar más pesado por la perdida de sangre que las constantes heridas le producían hasta que finalmente decidió contraatacar.

Kisame estaba conciente de su propia velocidad y que debido a su estilo de pelea esta podía ser superada, pero tenía métodos para suplir esta carencia.

- **Suiton Suisoha** –Una ola gigantesca se alzo en medio de la ciudad arrastrando todo lo que no estuviera sujeto el suelo, Kisame modulo muy bien su chakra para no crear demasiados destrozos ya que eso no solo dificultaría aun más su batalla sino que disminuiría su chakra hasta dejarlo en ceros. Pero consiguió lo que quería al estar moviéndose a tal velocidad Suigetsu no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo para evitar el ataque, el cual lo arrastro unos veinte metros hasta estrellarse contra una de las viviendas del lugar, tirándola abajo.

Le tomo unos instantes ponerse de pie, pero aun estaba demasiado desorientado por la fuerza del golpe y no pudo evitar el acercamiento del hombre-pez, repentinamente sintió un agudo dolor en distintas partes de su cuerpo, fatigosamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el motivo de su agonía. Kisame había dado un golpe certero aprisionando a su adversario contra la pared detrás de él con la hoja de su espada, clavando las filosas escamas de la misma en el cuerpo del ex-alumno del demonio de la niebla incluso levantándolo casi medio metro del suelo, clavadas suficientemente fuerte para perforarlo pero no para desgarrarlo sin un poco más de presión. Solo lo tenía firmemente sujeto para asegurarse de ver como se desangraba lentamente con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro de su "victima".

-¿De qué demonios te estas riendo? –Le espetó molesto por su actitud.

-D-de es-esto –le dijo trabajosamente mientras sus manos, que difícilmente sostenían las espadas del rayo las calvaban en el suelo.

-¿Es tu señal de rendición? –Le preguntó con burla.

-N-no –contestó simplemente- es-es la tuya… ¡KAI!

A este grito le siguió inmediatamente otro, pero este era de agonía y no provenía del peliazul sino del akatsuki cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por poderosas descargas eléctricas las cuales lo forzaron a soltar su espada y salir despedido varios metros hacia atrás. Por su parte Suigetsu cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, se levanto trabajosamente pero con toda la rapidez que pudo para aprovechar el momento y volvió a empuñar las antiguas katanas de Raiga.

-Su-su ¡SUIGADAN! –Gritó la técnica tras haber trazado los sellos reuniendo toda la energía y voz que le quedaban, los pequeños torbellinos de agua salieron desde el suelo en el que se encontraba apoyado a través de sus espadas y en dirección al Akatsuki, atravesando su chamuscado cuerpo, mientras este apenas terminaba de ponerse de pie.

-¿Co-cómo? –Fue lo único que era capaz de articular debido al asombro.

-Te lo di-dije –le recordó- estas espadas tiene otras utilidades –le explicó jadeando pesadamente por el esfuerzo- no solo canalizan… los jutsus de rayo… sino que absorben y almacenas los de otros contrincantes… luego puedo liberar de golpe la energía acumulada… cuando lo necesite… como ahora… ¡KAI!

Una segunda descarga mucho más poderosa que la primera se desplegó desde las hojas, a través de los torbellinos hasta el cuerpo del último espadachín gatana de la niebla con el impacto de un relámpago recorriendo todo su sistema destruyéndolo desde el interior. Cuando la energía en las dieléctricas armas se terminó ambos contendientes cayeron sobre sus rodillas, el peliazul antes, mientras soltaba ambas espadas, al caer liberaba otro de los sellos en una pequeña nube de humo, que al disiparse dio vista al legado del denominado demonio de la niebla. Estaba demasiado lastimado para reunir la velocidad necesaria para hacer el ataque, así que reunió todo el chakra que le quedaba en su brazo a través de la hoja.

- **Suiton Gōsuiwan no Jutsu** –apenas lo murmuró su brazo incremento su volumen al doble de lo normal permitiéndole sostener y mover la gigantesca arma con mayor facilidad- ¡DESAPARECE MALDITO! –fue lo último que dijo antes de liberar de golpe toda la energía acumulada en la Kubikiri Hōcho en forma de una cuchilla de chakra que corto limpiamente la cabeza del akatsuki de la niebla que solo la miro con asombro mientras la observaba acercarse en cámara lenta.

Al enfermizo sonido que hizo la cabeza del espadachín al caer le siguió un sonido seco cuando el resto de su cuerpo hizo lo mismo tiñendo de rojo el suelo bajo él para acompasarlo con el rojizo del atardecer que finalmente los había alcanzado, Suigetsu solo observo la escena con una vista y respiración cansadas, pudo notar a la Samehada a unos pocos metros de distancia, la perdida de sangre hacían que su visión mas exigua cada segundo. Con una dificultad y dolor asombrosos se puso de pie y avanzo con lentitud hasta estar parado frente a la magnifica arma. La observo con minuciosidad tratando de memorizar cada detalle de la misma, se inclino sobre ella y sin poder evitar un leve temblor en sus dedos los envolvió alrededor del mango, que hasta este día no había aceptado a nadie más a parte del mismo akatsuki, al asegurar su agarre sobre el arma las escamas de esta se movieron como las fauces hambrientas de una bestia ansiosa frente a una nueva presa, el joven ex-alumno de Zabuza solo sonrió complacido antes de derrumbarse sobre el barro sin dejar la sonreír.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: Batalla definitiva**

-Otro desenlace que no fui capaz de prever –dijo para si mismo una sombra detrás de su escritorio con cierto aire de interés, refiriéndose al resultado de la lucha de espadachines que tuvo lugar frente a su torre- interesante, el único factor en común de todos estos eventos fue un mismo hombre.

-¿Y eso te hace dudar de los eventos que seguirán? –Preguntó con apatía otra figura que sin siquiera hacer notar su presencia entro en la habitación.

-Para ser sincero si –admitió el líder de akatsuki a su "invitado" sin el menor rastro de preocupación- pero no de la manera en que tú imaginas eh… -dudó por un momento- ¿Cómo debería llamarte, Ottokage, Amekage, Uzumaki, Namikaze o simplemente Naruto?

-El denominativo para nombrarme debería ser lo que menos te preocupara en estos momentos Madara –dijo con sosiego la segunda figura que ahora entraba a la leve luz lunar que iluminaba la habitación, inundada en su mayor parte por la penumbra de la noche que finalmente alcanzo la batalla.

El joven ojiazul enmascarado observaba meticulosamente a su contraparte a través de su máscara, mirada que este le devolvía, ambos impasibles como las dos estatuas que hasta hace poco se alzaban en el valle del fin.

-Al contrario –le contradijo este con amabilidad- eres el más claro ejemplo de un adversario admirable, el primero desde que me enfrente a Shodaime Hokage de hecho, y por tanto como guerrero debo mostrarte mis respetos –añadió haciendo una casi imperceptible inclinación con su cabeza- aunque supongo que es verdad que para alguien con tantas identidades el calificativo sea lo de menos.

-Es posible –admitió el rubio con cierta indiferencia.

Pese a ambas máscaras, la exterior y la de sus emociones, Naruto no podía evitar sentir cierta confusión ante su actual situación, se encontraba conversando con toda tranquilidad contra el que probablemente era el mayor monstruo que habría de enfrentar en su vida hasta ahora como si fuera una amigable reunión concertada con un viejo amigo.

-Como decía –continuó el Uchiha al dejar por sentado que no podría dar con un calificativo para el ojiazul- es la incertidumbre de ciertos acontecimientos futuros lo que me hace dudar de mi siguiente paso, pero nada relacionado con el resultado de esta batalla, de la cual ya se el resultado, te lo aseguro.

-Como ya dijiste, te has equivocado anteriormente –le recordó el de la máscara negra.

-No sobre esto –le aseguró el de la máscara anaranjada.

-Veremos –dijo secamente el rubio antes de activar su Mangekyou Sharingan, solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que su adversario ya lo había activado con anticipación.

Los dos se quedaron observando firmemente mientras una furiosa batalla se libraba en sus mentes para, una en la cual mientras uno trataba de abrirse paso en las memorias de su adversario el otro lentamente lo repelía hacia fuera de sus dominios mentales. El ambiente en la realidad era sumamente denso, debido al poder que aquellos dos titanes emanaban, la presión de sus energías respectivas chocando hacia trisar los cristales del lugar y agrietar las paredes hasta que finalmente, tan súbito como empezó, se detuvo. El Ottokage solo cayó sobre su rodilla un instante en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba antes de levantarse con parsimonia luego de exhalar profundamente y regresar a ver a su contrincante con el kekke genkai activo en su nivel regular. El Mizukage por su parte sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejar el estrés mental del reciente enfrentamiento, reconociendo mentalmente que dicho estrés lo habría hecho caer en su silla de no encontrarse ya sentado en ella, sus ojos estaban en el mismo estado que los de su contraparte.

-Interesante –dijo con sinceridad el Uchiha- veo que has tenido un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí, uno que decidiste en primera instancia recorrer en solitario, pero las cosas se dieron de una manera diferente –observó- es curioso, con tu poder y las malas experiencias iníciales de tu vida deberías haberte convertido en alguien… como yo, no en alguien mucho peor –concluyó analíticamente.

-Es probable –admitió con frialdad el aludido- ¿Cuál es tú punto? –preguntó con cierta agresividad pero sin perder el control mientras entornaba los ojos tratando de entender a donde quería llegar.

-Ese exactamente es el punto –explicó como si su punto ya hubiera sido probado- no lo hiciste, no te dejaste llevar por el odio que recibías constantemente, en mi vida eh entrado en la mente de miles –explicó tranquilamente- y todos ellos poseían heridas mentales abiertas de algún tipo por el resentimiento, pero tú –añadió señalándolo como la prueba irrefutable de su teoría- eres muy diferente, la mayoría de tus peores memorias son solo cicatrices ya sanadas hace tiempo, es algo que nunca había visto –admitió claramente impresionado- y las heridas que aun están abiertas son de cosas que lamentas pero que has sabido sobrellevar, aun así no relacionado contigo sino con cosas que simplemente no pudiste evitar –agregó con tono analista.

-¿Y eso por qué te interesa? –Inquirió un tanto molesto pero a la vez intrigado.

-Oh por nada –dijo en un tono que sonó casi a una disculpa- solo me pareció curioso, podrías haber obtenido el poder de las líneas sucesorias de todos los clanes de Konoha y otros, pero solo obtuviste poder para dárselo a otros y porque te lo obsequiaron, pudiste apoderarte de Konoha y hacer pagar a los que te humillaron pero elegiste protegerlos desde las sombras, pudiste aplastar a aquellos que eran tus enemigos pero hiciste más que lo imposible para que ellos también sobrevivieran tanto en Amegakure como aquí y por último lo que realmente lamentas de tu vida es aquel ridículo tormento de que no has sido capaz de salvarlos a todos –resumió.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Le preguntó tranquilamente el rubio con una media sonrisa tras su máscara y los ojos cerrados- hablas demasiado.

¡BOOM!

Desde el exterior se pudo ver a la distancia una enorme explosión que derrumbo por completo la parte superior de la torre del Mizukage, una figura escapo vertiginosamente de la explosión hacia uno de los techos adyacentes, una vez aterrizo dirigió su mirada hacia lo que hasta hace un momento había sido su oficina.

-Umh, realmente interesante –murmuró para si mismo antes de ver al encapuchado salir de entre los escombros a una velocidad que hubiera sido imposible de seguir para los ojos normales.

Pero los suyos estaban demasiado lejos de ser normales, el golpe que iba directamente a su rostro, pudo haberlo eludido con facilidad, pero en lugar de eso lo detuvo con la palma abierta al tiempo que atrapaba su puño en un eficaz agarre.

-Aun te falta mucho –le dijo el Uchiha simplemente.

-¿Tú crees? –Le preguntó de vuelta con suspicacia el rubio que ahora tenía los mismos ojos que los Hyuuga- ¡Kaiten!

El giro del torbellino fue tan repentino que Madara apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que la expulsión de chakra lo mandara a volar junto con el resto de escombros sobre el techo donde se encontraban. El Uchiha debía admitir que aquella era un versión mucho más poderosa del torbellino celestial de la que jamás hubiera creído que llegaría a ver en un portador del byakugan, de hecho, por el instante en que se formo tomo las proporciones de un tornado real, de no ser por su jutsu tiempo espacio seguramente su velocidad regular no le hubiera bastado para alejarse a tiempo.

Pese a estar relativamente a salvo sintió el peligro a su alrededor.

-¡Mierda! –Murmuró por lo bajo, lo había perdido de vista, o eso creyó hasta que escucho un "me buscabas" detrás de él.

Solo pudo ver como el gigantesco Odama rasengan se estrellaba contra su cuerpo, pero no le hizo daño, ni tan si quiera lo toco, como los ataques antes que ese, igual que en el bosque cuando se dirigían a encontrar a Sasuke mientras peleaba con Itachi, solo lo atravesó como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Naruto derrapo un poco debido a la velocidad con que atravesó el cuerpo del Uchiha, observo como este no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, desvaneció su técnica, que todavía se encontraba en su mano, y se dirigió a su discrepante.

-Dime ¿Acaso eres un fantasma? –Le preguntó con desgana.

-¿Tú dime? –le contestó, antes de que se diera cuenta el Uchiha había desaparecido y aparecido frente a él con el puño retrasado, el cual sin que el rubio pudiera evitarlo se estrello contra su rostro mandándolo a volar y haciéndolo atravesar cuatro construcciones en el proceso, cuando finalmente toco tierra, dejando un cráter de leve profundidad en el sitio donde se detuvo, Madara ya lo esperaba a unos metros de distancia.

El Jinchuuriki se levanto sin ningún tipo de fanfarria, casi de la forma con que alguien con el sueño pesado, como curiosamente también era su caso, se levanta por las mañanas, observo a Madara con inexpresividad y limpio un poco de sangre que broto de su labio por debajo de su máscara a causa del golpe, observo dicha sangre por un instante con calma antes de hablar.

-Parece que no –opinó finalmente en respuesta a su incógnita inicial- eso significa… que puedes morir –dedujo con simplicidad.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron de un gris platinado y antes de que el Uchiha pudiera hacer más que notar el color de sus ojos y la poderosa aura azulada que lo rodeaba golpeo el aire en dirección al mismo mandando una considerable cantidad de chakra a su posición la cual lo golpeo con intensidad arrojándolo hacia atrás hasta estrellarse y derrumbar el primer edificio que se topo un su camino. Cuando el ojirojo se vio en capacidad, se levanto, sintiendo algo que hace tiempo no experimentaba… dolor, un dolor que era delicioso considerando la apatía que como guerrero había experimentado en más de cincuenta años al no encontrar a nadie capaz de herirlo, alguien capaz de hacer peligrar su existencia, alguien capaz de hacerle sentir la ansiedad de la batalla, que todos los que, como él, tuvieran la guerra en la sangre necesitaban sentir para considerarse libres. Pese a lo impresionante del golpe y lo ajeno de la sensación que lo tomo en un principio por sorpresa, en realidad no sufrió un daño real, pero el simple hecho de sentir dolor, lo consideraba un punto a favor del jinchuuriki del zorro.

-Al parecer se necesita un chakra muy concentrado para burlar tu barrera –opinó el rubio con media sonrisa tras su máscara.

-Es verdad –admitió el Uchiha.

Si este sintió alguna sorpresa por el descubrimiento del rubio acerca de su protección extra no lo demostró en absoluto. Era verdad que llevaba una barrera que disipaba el chakra en las técnicas que iban dirigidas hacia él, técnicas de hasta nivel "A" si no lo tomaban por sorpresa de hecho, y para evitar los ataques físicos utilizaba una aplicación de su jutsu tiempo-espacio para evitarlos, la velocidad era tal que ni siquiera los doujutsus eran capaces de seguirlo, quien lo viera creería que los ataques simplemente lo atravesaban, debido a que ese era el efecto óptico que se podía apreciar a causa de la velocidad, la luz no podía refractar apropiadamente la imagen real ante los ojos comunes o incluso ante un doujutsu.

-Es curioso, eres el primero que conozco capaz de burlar la verdad de un ataque directo ante mis ojos, pese a que tú clan basaba su ataque en engañar psicológica y visualmente a sus adversarios –comentó con cierta diversión ante la ironía el ojiperla.

-En algún momento –explicó el mayor de los Uchiha- más específicamente cuando envié al zorro a atacar tú aldea –ante este comentario las mandíbulas de contenedor y demonio se tensaron inconscientemente- decidí cambiar un poco mi manera de actuar, era claro que no me fue de utilidad contra Shodaime y aun utilizando al más poderoso demonio no me fue de utilidad contra el cuarto, así que cambie un poco a un estilo más directo.

-Aun sigues actuando desde las sombras –le recordó el encapuchado.

-Resulta útil en ocasiones –admitió con indiferencia el enmascarado- pero no en batallas definitivas, no en batallas con guerreros excepcionales como lo eran el primero o tú padre o, como debo admitirlo, lo eres tú mismo, en estos casos una batalla directa es la mejor opción.

Dicho esto se desvaneció, el rubio empezó a sentir violentos ataques sobre su cuerpo sin poder detenerlos, cada golpe era capaz de fracturarle, aunque fuera levemente, un hueso por más que se esforzaba en enfocar el terreno no podía ubicar a su oponente, finalmente…

- **¡KAITEN!** –Gritó al tiempo que el pequeño tornado de chakra destruía los restos de edificaciones a su alrededor. Una vez se detuvo trato de enfocar en donde se ubico su adversario pero, de nuevo antes de que pudiera percatarse, volvió a sentir los golpes con mayor fuerza que antes. Estos eran sumamente molestos ya que a la velocidad a la que los recibía no le permitían el tiempo para sanar antes de que una nueva fractura se hiciera presente.

Cambio sus ojos al Sharingan para poder prever los movimientos de Madara, pero estos seguían siendo imperceptibles, al percatarse de sus intenciones este se detuvo un momento para mirarlo con burla a través de su único ojo visible.

-No te esfuerces –le recomendó- ni siquiera el sharingan puede seguir los movimientos de esta técnica cuando se utiliza en combate, y toma tiempo desarrollar apropiadamente los reflejos para aprender a aplicarla así –vio como el rubio lo miraba con intensidad a través de su máscara- talvez me equivoque contigo después de todo –murmuró más para si mismo con cierta decepción.

El Uchiha arremetió nuevamente contra el encapuchado con un golpe directo a su rostro que hizo pedazos la máscara negra del jinchuuriki antes de mandarlo a volar y atravesar un cuarta parte de la aldea y cada edificio en su camino de una manera muy aparatosa. Este se levanto pesadamente con una hilera de sangre brotando desde su frente, el moreno acorto la distancia entre ambos con la misma velocidad pero esta vez empuñando un kunai, listo para cortarle el cuello, sin embargo al llegar con el rubio y cuando la filosa hoja del arma estaba a punto de teñir de rojo el suelo bajo sus pies, esta fue detenida por dos dedos, el pulgar y el índice, de la mano del jinchuuriki la cual era bordeada por un resplandor azul, el akatsuki solo observo esto fascinado por un instante antes de sentir un intenso dolor en su estomago, producto de la patada que el ojiazul le propino sin que siquiera pudiera verla, haciéndolo retroceder la mitad de la distancia que este había recorrido para acercarse hasta el Ottokage.

El Uchiha se enderezo con rapidez pese a la magnitud del golpe pero se topo frente a la, ahora roja, mirada del contenedor del Kyuubi, el rubio lanzo un golpe directo hacia el enmascarado, este lo bloqueo con su brazo, o más bien dicho lo intento ya que al recibir el impacto este lo hizo retroceder varios metros destrozando el suelo en el que se encontraban. El Mizukage solo observo su brazo fracturado un instante antes de redirigir una mirada evaluadora a su oponente.

- _Si alguien tiene una oportunidad, es este muchacho_ –pensó para si mismo antes de disponerse a cerciorarse de que así fuera.

El rubio observo expectante al enmascarado pero solo tuvo un momento ya que al instante tuvo que usar su hiraishin no jutsu para dejar el lugar en que estaba antes de que una oleada de llamas negras devorara el lugar por completo, entonces advirtió el Mangekyou Sharingan en el ojo derecho del patriarca Uchiha, opto por hacerle frente en su mismo campo y activo el suyo también. Tras trazar unos sellos rápidamente unas gigantescas manos de roca salieron del suelo y atraparon al moreno con la intención de aplastarlo, objetivo en el que no tuvieron mucho éxito. Al principio parecía que las pétreas extremidades lograrían su cometido pero al cerrarse alrededor del cuerpo del Akatsuki fueron destruidas en cientos de rocas que volaron por el lugar mientras un aura blanca con cierto tono amarillento con la forma de un fantasmagórico guardián rodeaba al Uchiha.

-El "Susano" –murmuró el Uzumaki al reconocer la técnica final de defensa y ataque del Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Esta barrera no sucumbirá a ataques de alto nivel tampoco –le advirtió impávido el Mizukage.

Era verdad, él conocía muy bien esa técnica y sabía que un ataque directo era como lanzarse de cabeza contra roca sólida, no… esto era mucho peor, no sabía de un jutsu usado contra esa barrera que hubiera sido capaz de atravesarla pero…

-Pero olvidas algo importante –le recordó el Amekage- energías iguales se nulifican simultáneamente.

Con estas palabras una nívea aura recubrió al rubio de forma protectora mientras las irises de sus ojos se tornaban de color blanco hasta llegar a sus pupilas que conservaron el azabache acostumbrado. Una vez completa la técnica arremetió contra el líder de los akatsuki al chocar ambas técnicas se podía observar como los guardianes de ambos, que eran idénticos salvo que el de Naruto tenía un brillo perlado, peleaban el uno contra el otro en una batalla de fuerza con las manos entrelazadas intentando hacer retroceder al otro, pero en su base eran uno mismo, tras un momento de expectación en la misma el contenedor del Kyuubi había logrado penetrar la hermética guardia del Uchiha y empezaba una batalla en la que ambos combinaban tanto taijutsu como el hiraishin no jutsu por lo que era imposible seguir el ritmo de ambos contendientes que ahora luchaban a la velocidad del propio Dios del rayo.

Ciertamente el Uchiha estaba impresionado de que el rubio diera con la respuesta de cómo atacar tan pronto, a la vez que aprendía como combinar la técnica de espacio tiempo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantenerlo a raya, y cada segundo que pasaba le costaba cada vez más, era claro que pese a su poder, él no contaba con la vasta cantidad de energía que el Ottokage, y la combinación de técnicas junto con el Susano que le impedía usar las otras habilidades de sus ojos al mismo tiempo le estaba cobrando un gasto insondable de energía, además esta defensa ya carecía de efectividad puesto que el rubio la había atravesado y ahora el seguir usándola le beneficiaba más al jinchuuriki que a él. Con un esfuerzo extra y unos sellos trazados vertiginosamente el moreno creó una barrera de fuego entre ambos y uso el tiempo ganado, apenas unos segundos pero para ellos en ese tiempo se podía definir el resultado de una batalla fácilmente, para tomar una distancia antes de desvanecer su técnica y recuperar un poco su energía.

-¡¿Ya te cansaste?! –Le preguntó de manera retórica el jinchuuriki.

-No –mintió en parte el Akatsuki- solo me di cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir el ataque por ese camino.

-En ese caso supongo que lo que me conviene es que siga como va –opinó el rubio mientras repetía la técnica favorita de su padre y eliminaba la distancia que lo separaba de su oponente para darle un golpe directo pero este solo lo eludió y coloco distancia de por medio con el mismo jutsu.

-No me alcanzaras con esa velocidad –le informó con cierta burla el ojirojo mientras se posicionaba sobre uno de los edificios.

El rubio debía reconocer que era verdad, pese a sus inmensas reservas de energía también tenía un límite y al combinar el Susano con el jutsu de tele transportación las desgastaba rápidamente, además el Susano funcionaba más como una defensa si no lograba alcanzarlo no servía de mucho. Desactivo la barrera mientras sus ojos regresaban a su tono escarlata. Se percato de que el Uchiha estaba usando cada medio que tenía a su alcance para darse cualquier tipo de ventaja, tal como un ninja experto debe hacer pero el lo lograba a otro nivel, parecía evitar el confrontación directo desde hace unos momentos por algo más que el Susano por lo que dedujo que le iría mejor en un lucha mano a mano así que decidió forzar al Uchiha a este tipo de combate. Ante la sorpresa del Uchiha reactivo el Susano y arremetió en su contra con la velocidad del rayo, pero este seguía evadiéndolo sin mayor dificultad hasta que la persecución los llevo a ambos no solo fuera sino lejos de la aldea, por lo menos a un par de Km. Al llegar a un claro el rubio se percato de que ya había gastado una significativa parte de su chakra en esa bizarra versión del gato y el ratón y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras sus ojos regresaban a su tonalidad granate.

-Eres muy terco muchacho –le dijo Madara con reprobación desde la rama de un árbol- te dije que con esa velocidad no me alcanzarías –le recordó- con todo esto solo lograste disminuir tus ya de por si reducidas oportunidades de vencerme.

-De hecho logre algo más –le contradijo el ojiazul entre respiraciones- **Doton: Yomi Numa** –gritó mientras colocaba sus manos en el suelo, al instante un temblor sacudió brevemente una porción del bosque antes de que los árboles empezaran a hundirse en un inmenso pantano.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera percatarse del motivo del Uzumaki para enterrar una sección del bosque en un pantano este ya había dado un salto impresionante en el aire y observaba el escenario desde veinte metros por encima de su cabeza.

 **-Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu** –cientos de bolas de fuego tan grandes como un Akimichi (Con eso ya tienen una idea de la magnitud del ataque) salieron disparadas desde el rubio en dirección al bosque y al Uchiha que solo las observo impactado mientras se estrellaban acabando con todo.

El bosque ardió por completo un instante en una escalofriante visión de destrucción antes de detenerse cuando las llamas alcanzaron el suelo y se extinguieron al contacto con el pantano que por acción simultánea se seco en una superficie casi lisa y sólida. En medio del, ahora desierto, paraje se encontraba el Uchiha nuevamente protegido por el Susano, al darse cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad de escapar del ataque a tiempo opto por la idea de cubrirse hasta que terminara.

-No estuvo mal –admitió el enmascarado mientras deshacía su escudo para encarar a su adversario que había aterrizado frente a él- lástima por esta parte del bosque.

-Los árboles volverán a crecer –dijo este de manera casual- y los animales de esta zona huyeron desde el momento en que empezamos nuestro combate así que no hay nada que lamentar realmente.

-No creíste que ese ataque me lastimaría realmente –esa no fue una burla ni una pregunta, sino una afirmación de parte del mayor de los Uchiha- ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias? –Preguntó despacio.

-Por nada en particular –contestó este sin variar su expresión- solo me di cuenta de que la aldea, en la que tus ninjas y mi colega continúan inmóviles, no sería un buen lugar para pelear a gusto –opinó el rubio en tono monocorde- así que nos desplace aquí y altere un poco el lugar para hacerlo más cómodo para la lucha.

-Ya veo –dijo con voz inexpresiva el moreno, pero se percato de la intención del rubio- tienes una táctica interesante, lo admito –opinó para desconcierto del rubio- forzar un ataque directo hasta que uno de los dos caiga, pero ten presente que esto no funcionara cuando te topes con alguien que tenga todavía más resistencia que tú –le advirtió.

-Este no es el caso –dijo tras un momento, en el que considero las palabras de su contraparte.

-Tienes razón, _este_ no lo es –aceptó con indiferencia Madara.

Ambos se quedaron observando apenas un segundo, uno tratando de descifrar las palabras de su contrario mientras el otro solo evaluaba su actual situación y como responder, antes de que ambos volvieran sus ojos en tres aspas y lanzaran mutuamente un oleaje de llamas negras contra el otro, llamas que se consumían mutuamente sin expandirse más allá de donde chocaban, Naruto se percato, y estaba seguro de que el Uchiha también lo hizo, de que esto seguía sin conducirlos a nada, por lo que forjo una tangente en la lucha, mientras concentraba su chakra en el amaterasu condenso una pequeña parte de su poder aparte y formo un trío de clones, estos empezaron a formar un rasen shuriken con premura, y al terminarlo él que lo sujetaba salto por encima de la cabeza del rubio y lo lanzo en forma de tornado contra su técnica reforzando todavía más el ya de por si poderoso jutsu, al instante su amaterasu duplico su tamaño engullendo tanto a la técnica contraria como a quien la controlaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se trazo en las facciones del Uzumaki mientras observaba como la figura del Uchiha era consumida por efecto de una de sus propias técnicas, pero esta se desvaneció de inmediato al ver como esa misma figura se deshacía en una columna de humo.

-Mierda –fue todo lo que pudo murmurar antes de que una de las inmensas estalagmitas que brotaron del suelo atravesaran su hombro, aun con su velocidad fue tomado demasiado desprevenido y no pudo evitar esa única herida, pero de haber tardado una centésima de segundo más en reaccionar seguramente ahora estaría hecho brocheta entre los picos que brotaron del suelo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado –le recomendó su adversario mientras salía elegantemente del suelo- el resultado de una batalla puede definirse por una pequeña herida, y la tuya es bastante significativa –opinó el enmascarado.

-No para mi –le aseguró con calma el rubio mientras se quitaba la capa, que ahora estaba manchada de sangre, dejando ver como a través del chaleco que llevaba la herida se cerraba a tal velocidad que en un instante ya no estaba ahí- además –agregó una vez terminada su demostración- aun al borde de la muerte un guerrero puede salir airoso de un batalla mientras tenga un motivo para seguir adelante.

El Mizukage solo examino al que kage de la lluvia y el sonido por un instante analizando sus palabras antes de tomar una decisión final, con una sonrisa tras su máscara hablo.

-Continuemos.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes que una inmensa aura de tono blanco amarillento lo rodeara pero del doble del tamaño que era en un inicio, al mismo tiempo sus manos fueron rodeadas con las sombrías flamas del infierno pero sin que sus puños fueran consumidos por las mismas. El rubio observo con una sorpresa que no paso a expresarse en su rostro la escena pero puso toda su atención en los movimientos del enmascarado incluso distendió su chakra en el ambiente como precaución extra, todas estas precauciones no fueron suficientes para lo que siguió. El Akatsuki estaba frente a él, apenas había podido sentir el momento en que se movió pero no cuando llego frente e él, solo pudo bloquear el puño un instante antes de tener que separarse luego de sentir el agonizante dolor, por el cual solo emitió un leve gruñido de agonía, que le produjo el contacto. Al instante creó una horda de clones entre ambos para darle tiempo, rápidamente neutralizo las llamas sobre su mano antes de que la consumieran hasta los huesos, aun él necesitaba tiempo para sanar de este tipo de heridas, pero ese era un lujo del que no disponía en este momento.

Las memorias de sus clones llegaron casi tan rápido como si él mismo hubiera decidido desaparecerlos a todos a la vez, de hecho todos habían desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo mientras Madara solo pasaba a través de ellos, al momento cambio sus ojos al tono platino del susano y distendió la barrera a su alrededor, pero esto solo le permitió un avance más lento dentro de ambas energías, y solo en un inicio, un momento después el kage de la lluvia estaba esquivando los golpes de su oponente con el hiraishin no jutsu, combinando la percepción de movimientos que obtenía de sentir el chakra, con su sharingan para ser capaz solo de esquivar. Sin embargo eludir por centímetros los golpes directos no impedía ser dañado por la estela de los mismo, de un momento a otro estaba lleno de quemaduras y llagas, varias de las cuales sangraban profusamente mientras su fuerza y conciencia se iban junto con el vital liquido.

-Si deseas derrotarme –le dijo el kage de la niebla- debes hacer algo más que esconderte –le aseguró mientras lanzaba un golpe que debido a la premura el rubio no iba a poder eludir.

El ojiblanco solo pudo observar como el ígneo puño se acercaba a el en cámara lenta, por reflejo sus ojos se cerraron, no por miedo solo como una reacción, al instante los vio, los aldeanos en Otto, sus camaradas en Konoha, sus discípulos, desde el más reciente espadachín que le había dado severos dolores de cabeza, los guerreros, la agresiva pelirroja, hasta aquellas dos muchachas por las que logro sanar las heridas que el rencor dejo en él y que pudieron haberlo destruido. Aquellas muchachas ni siquiera sabían que pese a todo lo que ellas decían deberle, era él quien se sentía en mayor deuda por haberle salvado de convertirse en el monstruo que desde niño le habían asegurado que sería, y en el que él mismo llegó a creer que se convertiría sin duda alguna, hasta que conoció a Saya y más tarde a Hinata, en ese instante pudo sentir cada una de las emociones que despertaban en él aquellas personas que lo habían rescatado y que sin duda representaban los más valioso en su vida… una vida que estaba a punto de encontrar un abrupto final…

 _-¡No me deje sola!_

 _-¿Eh? –_ Pensó mientras abría los ojos en un lugar completamente oscuro- ¿Eh vuelto a morir? –Se preguntó a si mismo, al instante aquella voz volvió a resonar dentro de su mente.

- _¡Me prometió que nunca estaría sola!_

-Yo… se… se lo prometí –repitió para si mismo como si aquellas palabras que recordaba de su pupila fueran la respuesta a sus preguntas, como si ella estuviera a su lado para darle apoyo, pero ¿Cómo estar seguro? De inmediato se le sumo otra voz que él conocía perfectamente.

- _Nada es seguro nunca Naruto-kun, tú mismo me lo enseñaste –_ se escuchó la dulce voz de la ojiperla desde aquella misteriosa oscuridad- _solo podemos…_

-Esperar lo mejor –completo al tiempo que todo desaparecía, o mejor dicho que él desaparecía del enigmático "lugar".

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente estos eran de color escarlata con las características aspas del Mangekyou Sharingan observando a su agresor al tiempo que su barrera desaparecía, pero en el segundo que tomo que este hecho se completara, una inmensa llamarada tan oscura como la obsidiana choco con el puño del patriarca Uchiha. El choque de ambos detuvo un instante el avance del moreno, instante en que la ausencia del Susano del Ottokage provoco que el del Uchiha lo arrojara fuera de su rango de alcance a varios metros de distancia.

-¿Aun intentando escapar? –Preguntó un tanto decepcionado el moreno- te había dicho que así no me derrotaras –le recordó mientras se acercaba a donde el rubio había caído, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir como el chakra del jinchuuriki empezaba a emanar del cuerpo de este en cantidades abrumadoras- ¡¿Qué?!

Eso fue todo lo que atino a decir el confundido el Mizukage mientras observaba como el contenedor del Kyuubi no Youko se levantaba y alzaba la mirada para encararlo, una mirada tan roja como la sangre y tan profunda como la noche con las pupilas rasgadas de aspecto salvaje y las características marcas en sus mejillas mucho más pronunciadas de lo normal al tiempo que sus heridas desaparecían.

- _ **¡Segundo Round!**_ –Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el jinchuuriki con un tono de voz sepulcral, antes de que una ráfaga de chakra color sangre fuera expulsado de su cuerpo forzando a Madara a cubrirse y a aferrar sus pies a la tierra para no salir volando.

Cuando la vista se despejo lo suficiente y el enmascarado pudo enfocar a su adversario, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al observar como el hasta hace poco casi derrotado Amekage era rodeado por el manto demoníaco del zorro mientras sus nueve colas ondeaban furiosamente causando que el suelo bajo los pies del kitsune se desquebrajara y las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaran sobre el deserto paraje. Al observar cuidadosamente a su oponente pudo ver como los dedos de sus manos se habían convertido en garras, sus pupilas, dos rajaduras en el centro de sus carmines ojos, reflejaban frialdad y serenidad y todo su cuerpo brillaba con una leve aunque perceptible capa de chakra de color rojizo debajo del manto demoníaco. Solo pudo terminar de detallar la nueva presencia del kitsune antes de sentir como los huesos de su rostro eran sometidos a la más inhumana presión al ser golpeado de frente por el contenedor del zorro y salir despedido casi mil metros hasta el borde de su campo de batalla y chocar contra varios árboles destrozándolos por completo.

- _ **Creo que ahora estamos a mano –**_ opinó el rubio de manera casual cuando vio a Madara salir de entre las astillas que hasta hace poco eran media docena de árboles con su máscara destrozaba cayendo a pedazos y ya sin ninguna de sus técnicas activas salvo el sharingan en su ojo derecho, puesto que el izquierdo era cubierto por una mata de cabellera negra que caía elegantemente sobre el mismo dejando al descubierto las serenas y elegantes facciones del Uchiha- _**Como shinobis, debemos aprender no solo a usar cuanto recurso tengamos a nuestra disposición**_ –explicó con claridad- _**sino a usarlo cuando sea necesario.**_

-¿Estuviste atacándome solamente con tus reservas normales? –Cuestionó el Uchiha sin saber bien si estaba más sorprendido que intrigado.

- _ **Mis reservas de chakra no son lo que se diga normales**_ –argumentó el ojirojo con naturalidad- _**pero si, se podría decir que solo eh utilizado mi chakra normal, por lo menos hasta ahora**_ –agregó tranquilamente.

-En ese caso supongo que debemos proseguir –opinó el Uchiha con una calma fría pese a saber que tal vez nunca se encontró en peor situación frente a una batalla. De cierta manera era saber eso precisamente lo que le daba esa tranquilidad.

Volvió a activar tanto su Susano como a encender sus puños en las llamas del amaterasu. Atacó nuevamente al kitsune, pero en esta ocasión su incandescente puño fue detenido en seco por la mano del jinchuuriki, ante la expresión de sorpresa que apenas era perceptible en los ojos del patriarca Uchiha por el rubio que solo sonrió con cierto descaro antes de hablar.

- _ **No olvides que ahora estoy cubierto por el manto del zorro**_ –le recomendó el ojirojo- _**este ya esta acostumbrado a atravesar las sempiternas llamas de infierno y a los demonios que rondan en el mismo, por eso tu ataque ya no puede lastimarme o repelerme**_ –explicó al sorprendido moreno.

Antes de que el akatsuki terminara de digerir la explicación de su antagonista, este comenzó a cerrar con mayor fuerza su mano extinguiendo las llamas del puño del Uchiha, de las que emanaba un humo tan negro como una noche sin estrellas mientras las flamas desaparecían, al mismo tiempo que los huesos de la mano de este se desquebrajaban bajo la rígida presión ejercida sobre ellos. Madara no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido de agonía al sentir como sus huesos eran destrozados mientras el dolor lo obligaba a caer sobre su rodilla, pero mantuvo su concentración mientras trazaba rápidamente unos sellos con su mano izquierda al terminar la secuencia golpeo el suelo con su puño, provocando una grieta que rápidamente se separó en un profundo abismo precipitándolos a ambos hacia su interior. La confusión inicial del ataque tomo a Naruto por sorpresa, le tomo menos de un segundo retomar conciencia de la situación pero en ese tiempo soltó a Madara, la oscuridad del abismo no le permitía ver nada, solo sentir como caía, formo vertiginosamente unos sellos y dirigió su rostro en la dirección hacia donde caía e inflaba su pecho mientras llenaba sus pulmones con todo el aire que era capaz de reunir.

 **-Fūton: Atsugai** –murmuró mientras bordeaba su boca con las palmas de sus manos para enfocar mejor la dirección de la ráfaga de viento que salía la misma.

Esta ventisca no solo detuvo su caída de inmediato sino que lo impulso de regreso a la superficie a una velocidad impresionante, mientras subía empezó a sentir una sensación de opresión, solo desvió su mirada en dirección a donde supuso estaban las paredes del abismo, en ese momento noto como estas se cerraban, apenas un instante antes de que el abismo se cerrara por completo aplastándolo, el rubio hizo su aparición en la superficie elevándose por lo menos treinta metros sobre el suelo. Tras un breve registro de la zona de batalla, la cual se veía mucho peor que el claro donde se enfrento con dos mil ninjas y las copias de Pein, localizó al Uchiha, la vista del jinchuuriki, como el resto de sus sentidos, era suficientemente aguda como para saber lo que hacia Madara aun a esa distancia, un chakra púrpura rodeaba su miembro lastimado al tiempo que sus huesos se recuperaban y su mano volvía a tomar una forma normal, tras aquel "amistoso" apretón de manos, todos los dedos de esta estaban apuntando en direcciones diferentes y en ángulos extraños.

El Uzumaki tomo lo que le quedaba de aire y lo uso como impulso para adelantar su descenso en dirección al Uchiha mientras concentraba una considerable cantidad del chakra de Kyuubi en su puño, el moreno noto la intención de su adversario y se retiro del sitio de impacto justo a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado bajo el peso del puño del jinchuuriki, el cual formo un cráter de cuatro metros de diámetro y por lo menos dos de profundidad, y solo con fuerza bruta.

Al levantarse clavo sus escarlatas orbes en su adversario. Aquel era el que había estado detrás de muchos de los más nefastos sucesos que jamás haya presenciado, sucesos por las cuales miles sufrieron, y sin embargo se percato, de que en cierta forma, era a él a quien le debía todo lo que era. Fue el ataque que lanzo con el Kyuubi sobre konoha lo que lo transformo en un jinchuuriki, su apoyo hizo posible que ocurriera la masacre de los Uchiha, lo que le permitió conocer a Saya quien, junto con Hinata, lo salvo de convertirse en un monstruo similar a los que enfrentaba, y el poder que obtuvo gracias a todo esto fue el que le permitió ayudar a las personas de la actual villa del sonido y a muchas otras. Sonrió ante lo irónico de estos pensamientos mientras caminaba fuera del cráter en dirección a Madara que solo lo observaba con cautela mientras abría y cerraba los dedos de su mano para verificar que estuvieran en buen estado.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Le preguntó el mizukage con tranquilidad y un poco de curiosidad, Naruto debía aceptar que la sangre fría del Uchiha era algo admirable.

- _ **Nada, solo pensaba en lo irónico que es cuando una persona crea su propia destrucción**_ –contestó con parquedad- _**pero eso no es importante ahora, ¿Verdad?**_

-Te equivocas Naruto-kun –le contradijo con calma el Uchiha mirándolo con intensidad- yo no cree mi propia destrucción –ante esto Naruto solo bufo levemente con incredulidad- lo que cree –aclaró el Uchiha- fue la salvación de todos los demás. Tal vez no como lo había planeado o sin ser siquiera consciente de ello pero siempre supe que ante una amenaza semejante el camino que se siguiera era lo de menos, lo importante era la finalidad.

- _ **¿De qué estas hablando?**_ –Cuestionó confundido el rubio.

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco –le aseguró el Uchiha en tono misterioso- pero por ahora es mejor que terminemos con este combate de una vez por todas.

Dicho esto empezó a concentrar una inmensa cantidad de chakra en todo su cuerpo, tanta que Naruto se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de retenerla toda aun después de la batalla que ya habían librado. Una secuencia de sellos que el rubio ni siquiera pudo identificar fue lo que siguió mientras el suelo bajo ambos temblaba como un esclavo bajo el látigo de su amo mientras las nubes de tormenta que desde antes ya cubrían el lugar resonaban con poderosos relámpagos, y tan pronto como empezó todo se detuvo. Por un instante Naruto no estuvo seguro de que era lo que el Uchiha pretendía pero sabía que no sería nada bueno, incluso el mismo Kyuubi en su interior se comportaba cauto ante la situación, pero toda esta expectativa duro apenas un, aunque pareciera interminable, instante.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El estruendo resonó hasta la aldea, en la que los inmóviles ninjas y asustados aldeanos solo pudieron temblar en respuesta a tan escalofriante sonido. El suelo nuevamente se sacudió en el sitio de la batalla, pero solo por un momento mientras del mismo se abría paso un dragón formado enteramente de agua a la diestra de Madara, mientras que a su izquierda hacia lo mismo otro pero este estaba hecho de roca sólida, apenas identifico a estos cuando un estruendo resonó en el cielo forzándolo a dirigir su vista hacía la cumulonimbos de las cuales descendió un relámpago hasta el Uchiha, la energía del mismo lo rodeo por un instante antes de formar un tercer dragón rodeándolo y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del mizukage, a la vez una acumulación de vientos se arremolino a su alrededor y dio nacimiento al cuarto dragón que al igual que el del rayo se enrosco alrededor de Madara antes de colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de este, por último el Uchiha abrió la boca dejando escapar al quinto dragón formado enteramente por incandescentes llamas y que se coloco frente a él en forma protectora.

-Como dije antes, terminemos con esto –citó nuevamente el moreno con tranquilidad.

- _ **Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Uchiha**_ –aceptó el Uzumaki mientras todas las colas del manto juntaban sus crestas en un mismo punto en el que concentraban el chakra del zorro listo para ser liberado de golpe.

Desgraciadamente esto llevaba un tiempo, unos segundos de hecho pero ese era tiempo de sobra para que su oponente hiciera un movimiento. Un torbellino de agua lo golpeo directamente, el ataque fue tan repentino que apenas le dio tiempo a percibirlo pese a estar protegido por el manto, este era del dios del fuego por lo que, con la potencia de este ataque, agua lograba penetrar aunque pudo sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía contra su voluntad mientras corrientes eléctricas lo recorrían con gran intensidad. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando las descargas alcanzaron su máximo, el rubio dejo escapar un grito de dolor mientras una explosión generada por la técnica lo arrojaba varios metros en retirada, se levanto con prontitud pero postura algo desgarbada por el golpe al momento enfoco como el segundo dragón abría sus fauces y de ellas eran disparadas rocas a gran velocidad en su dirección, esquivo como pudo la mayoría pero no pudo evitar que una u dos se destruyeran contra su cuerpo, de paso también destrozándole uno que otro hueso. Cuando el macizo ataque se detuvo y pudo enfocar a Madara se percato de que este tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar en profunda armonía parado en posición firme con las manos formando el sello del carnero frente a él, solo esto pudo detallar ya que se vio asaltado nuevamente por los ataques elementales de su adversario, esta vez una combinación tanto del dragón de viento como del de fuego oleada de llamas reforzadas que apenas pudo detener con rayo de chakra concentrado en sus palmas.

Al terminar dicho ataque el rubio empezó a moverse en círculos alrededor de Madara mientras lanzaba sus ataques de chakra concentrado, pero con la relativamente poca cantidad de chakra que podía reunir en estos debido al poco tiempo que tenía para lanzarlos eran bloqueados por uno de los dragones en cada ocasión. Finalmente, luego de casi una hora de estar dando vueltas en busca de una oportunidad para debilitar a Madara y que deshiciera esa técnica, había agotado una tercera parte del chakra del zorro pero al mismo tiempo sintió como su propio chakra ya se había regenerado casi por completo. No podía reunir suficiente chakra para un ataque como el que necesitaba con la energía del zorro ya que Madara no le daba suficiente tiempo, y lo peor era que la lucha no parecía estar cansando al Uchiha. Luego de examinarlo tanto con su sharingan como con su byakugan se percato del porque. Chakra del ambiente que los rodeaba estaba siendo absorbido por Madara mientras se concentraba, como había aprendido a usar el chakra natural era algo de lo que Naruto no tenía ni idea, pero esto explicaba como mantenía una técnica elemental de esa magnitud luego de haber gastado tanta energía en su batalla previa. Sin mucho tiempo para pensarlo al rubio solo se le ocurrió una solución posible, puesto que ahora Madara ya había recuperado también su propio chakra esto podía extenderse por largo tiempo, tiempo del que él no disponía precisamente, un ataque rápido no lograría penetrar esta nueva barrera así que su opción era usar algo tan poderoso que la derribara en un momento antes de que Madara tuviera tiempo de defenderse.

- _ **Hora de ver que tan poderosa es esta energía en realidad**_ –se dijo a si mismo y al zorro en su interior que no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía planeado hacer su contenedor. Al instante Naruto se detuvo en un punto frente a Madara mientras empezaba a emanar y mezclar su chakra con el del demonio, de inmediato una oleada de llamas reforzadas con viento lo rodeo, pero fueron repelidas sin mucha dificultad por una leve expulsión de energía de parte del rubio.

El Uchiha finalmente abrió los ojos, que en este momento habían vuelto a ser de color ónix, y observo con autentico interés la acción del jinchuuriki. Aquella debía ser sin duda energía de la que Zetsu le hablo, aquella que fue capaz de poner en fuga al mismo Pein con solo su presencia, debía admitir que, al presenciarlo personalmente, Zetsu se quedo corto. El rubio todavía parecía estar concentrando energía para su ataque pero era claro que una sola combinación no le haría daño, debía poner todo en el próximo ataque si quería tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir lo suficiente para terminar su labor. A la vez los cinco dragones se posicionaron para atacar el de viento y fuego combinados a su izquierda y los de agua, roca y rayo a su derecha, solo que en esta ocasión no abrieron sus fauces para atacar, los mismos dragones se fusionaron en dos inmensas bestias a la diestra y siniestra del Uchiha antes de arremeter contra el, ahora otra vez, ojiazul.

Este apenas tuvo oportunidad de mezclar a la par su poder con el del zorro antes de ver como las míticas criaturas se abalanzaban sobre él, su nuevo manto de energía se manifestó con la misma intensidad que en su encuentro con Pein, tal vez incluso con mayor fuerza esta vez, en el último momento concentro todo ese inconmensurable poder sus manos, el manto que ahora era claramente defino como un zorro de cinco colas de color dorado brillante alzo sus garras a la vez capturando con cada una a un dragón, pero estos se negaban a retirarse, seguían avanzando, empujando al Amekage contra el suelo con intensión de aplastarlo, y al principio parecía que lo lograrían, pero entre más tiempo pasaban tratando de destruirlo más poderoso se volvía este y poco a poco fue levantándose y haciendo retroceder a los dragones hasta envolverlos con su propia energía. El pelinegro apenas podía creer semejante hazaña, pero ahí estaba, el jinchuuriki le estaba devolviendo su ataque y lo hacia únicamente condensando su chakra, el tipo de chakra que estaba consiguiendo era algo que nunca había visto y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Aun así –dijo forzadamente el Uchiha- no voy a retroceder –aseguró, aunque solo lo hiciera para si mismo- iré hasta el final, ese… ese es mi nindo ¡ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Los dragones aumentaron tanto su tamaño como su presión sobre el Uzumaki que ya se había visto bastante limitado por la presión que ejercían desde antes, al sentir el nuevo vigor de las bestias quedo enterrado de golpe un metro en la tierra mientras escuchaba sus propios huesos crujir por la presión y sentía la agonía tanto por el calor de las llamas como por las descargas eléctricas de ambas bestias. Sabía que la energía que estaba usando empezaría a consumir más de lo debido en cualquier momento, así que era hora de dar el todo o nada de una buena vez. El aura dorada empezó a menguar, Madara incluso creyó por un instante que el rubio finalmente había cedido, pero se percato de su error al notar como la presencia de aquel poderoso chakra no disminuía en absoluto. No estaba menguando, se estaba concentrando en un solo punto y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Oh mierda –fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ver el colosal rayo de chakra despedazar a sus dragones con inmensa facilidad mientras se dirigía hacia él, incluso parecía estar viéndolo en cámara lenta pese a estar seguro de que, por primera vez en ochenta años, no tenía su sharingan activo, aunque sabía que eso no lo hubiera salvado de todas formas.

 **¡BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

El mismo jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Youko no estaba seguro de que fue lo que sucedió después de sentir como aquella explosión lo arrojaba a vertiginosa velocidad en dirección desconocida, solo pudo sentir como el esfuerzo de la batalla y el uso de aquel poder finalmente acabaron con sus grandiosas reservas de energía. Su manto del zorro dorado finalmente desapareció, pero antes de hacerlo pudo sentir claramente como el colosal poder del Uchiha se desvanecía en el aire junto con la explosión.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13: Verdad, El Motivo de Madara**

Aquella explosión sin precedentes que marco el final de la titánica lucha resonó a través no solo del claro o la aldea, sino de todo el país del agua, hasta en los mismos muelles donde dos sapos se estremecieron visiblemente mientras brindaban tanto por su amo como por las misiones que involucraban sake de importación. En la aldea de la neblina tanto caídos como aldeanos temblaban visiblemente por los temblores y el poder que se sentía en el ambiente, en una de las calles de la aldea, un joven de cabello azul celeste se levantaba pesadamente mientras trataba de reorganizar sus recuerdos, en el instante en que llegó a los más recientes alzo su vista hacía adelante para encontrarse con la Samehada a solo treinta centímetros de su posición, la tomo nuevamente entre sus manos asegurándose de que no fuera solo una ilusión, después la levanto hacia el cielo para examinarla más detalladamente con verdadera satisfacción pintada en el rostro, pero al instante esa expresión fue borrada por una de cautela al dirigirla a examinar el lugar que lo rodeaba.

-Parece que un tornado paso por aquí –opinó medio divertido medio impresionado por los destrozos que se apreciaban en el lugar- ¿pero en dónde… -se interrumpió a si mismo al ver una colosal columna de humo junto con un resplandor que todavía brillaba a unas millas de distancia, ese era el tipo de poder que generalmente se podía relacionar con el Uzumaki- será mejor de que me asegure –opinó de último antes de recoger la Kubikiri no hocho del suelo, guardarla en un sello en su brazo, colocar la Samehada en su espalda y tomar rumbo hacia el sitio donde supuso estaría su más reciente maestro de kenjutsu luchando con el Uchiha.

Lo que hasta hace poco era una frondosa sección del bosque que rodeaba kirigakure, ahora no era más que un cráter gigantesco de casi mil metros de diámetro y mil pies de profundidad. Solo un magnánimo agujero en el suelo como testimonio a los dioses de la más grande batalla que alguna vez se haya librado o que se podría librar en los territorios del país del agua. El joven espadachín tenía una expresión de sorpresa que por nada rayaba en el temor al observar el campo de batalla en el que el que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha sin duda libraron una batalla digna de dos titanes, solo pudo observar absorto en la devastación que se presenciaba en el lugar por un instante antes de sentir una presencia en el bosque cerca del campo de batalla, no era ni de cerca tan poderoso como para ser alguno de los combatientes de la batalla que tuvo lugar en aquel sitio pero decidió ir a cerciorarse. Luego de revisar entre una sección de árboles que aun fuera de la zona de desastre estaban destruidos dio con la causa de aquella presencia.

-Oh rayos –fue el leve murmullo que salio de boca del peliazul al darse cuenta de lo que se encontraba allí.

En medio del desolado lugar, unas rocas empezaron a moverse levemente, pero tras unos momentos una mano emergió de entre ellas, una mando envuelta en los restos de un guante negro, con un poco de esfuerzo esa mano se apoyo en el suelo para dar impulso al resto de su poseedor, así una figura fue emergiendo trabajosamente de entre la tierra y rocas, aun a ras del suelo, solo desenterrándose pero aun apoyado en el suelo incapaz de levantarse por completo debido al cansancio extremo en el que se encontraba, tratando de despejarse sacudió su cabeza pero se detuvo de inmediato debido al vértigo que esta simple acción le causaba, aun así, una mata de distintiva cabellera dorada fue visible gracias a esto. El rubio hizo un esfuerzo más para voltearse cara arriba mientras respiraba pausadamente, ya no portaba ni su capa ni su mascara, su chaleco tenía un agujero del tamaño de un balón en el sitio donde aquel pico le había atravesado el hombro y otras muchas rasgaduras tanto en el resto del chaleco como en sus pantalones. Tenía múltiples heridas y fracturas en todo el cuerpo y había gastado una gran cantidad de su chakra y el del zorro. Aun así, y por más increíble que pareciera, no había gastado todo su chakra, calculaba que entre el suyo y el de Kyuubi debían tener poco más de una tercera parte de su poder total cada uno.

-Estas hecho una mierda ¿Sabes? –le dijo una voz burlona de repente, el ojiazul alzo su rostro para encarar al bromista a quien ya conocía muy bien.

-Mira quien habla –le espetó con gracia el jinchuuriki al observar el deplorable aspecto de Suigetsu con una sonrisa, las ropas del espadachín estaban hecho jirones y quemadas en varios lugares. Ambos se quedaron viendo un instante antes de empezar a reír.

Tras unos momentos para calmarse, el peliazul ayudo al Amekage a levantarse y, aunque trabajosamente, el ojiazul fue capaz de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Al dirigir su mirada al que fuera su campo de batalla cierto pensamiento volvió a cruzar su mente por primera vez en más de seis años. " _Mierda, yo hice esto, creo que exagere demasiado… hmp, deyavú"._ Ciertamente esto era casi tan impactante como cuando vio el resultado de su "casa", y era seguro que no podría esconderlo como lo hizo con la mansión. Estaba tan absorto en el desastre que había dejado como resultado de su pelea que no se percato del movimiento de unas rocas en el suelo, hasta que estas salieron volando junto con una porción del mismo dejando ver una figura en medio del lugar.

-Es imposible –fueron las palabras del Amekage, en un tono apenas más alto que un susurro pero que denotaba consternación, estaba seguro que ni el mismo Yamata no orochi hubiera podido levantarse después de recibir semejante golpe. Su compañero ni siquiera podía pronunciar algo que expresara su sorpresa. Era ilógico que cualquier cosa sobreviviera a lo que hubiera creado semejante devastación en el paraje.

Y sin embargo allí estaba el patrono de los Uchiha, su silueta era lo único perceptible en medio de una gruesa nube de polvo que se levanto al momento de su aparición, pero esta se fue definiendo a medida que el poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan se iba acercando al rubio, al quedar a solo unos metros, y pese a que la nube de polvo aun nublaba al Uchiha casi por completo, salvo por la sección de su rostro en la que eran visibles sus rasgos sanguíneos de color escarlata, este empezó a hablar con toda la serenidad del mundo.

-Te dije que ya sabía cual sería el resultado de esta batalla –le recordó con tono monocorde pero claro.

-Esto todavía no termina –le advirtió con cierta agresividad pero sin perder la calma el rubio colocándose en guardia.

-Ya término –le aseguró el ojirojo con sosiego- y te felicito –agregó para desconcierto del ojiazul con una leve sonrisa.

Ante la confusión del rubio la nube de polvo terminó de disiparse dando vista al maltratado aspecto del Mizukage, ya no portaba su túnica de akatsuki, solo unos pantalones raídos empapados en sangre y sandalias ninja de color negro, su torso estaba completamente lleno de heridas abiertas que sangraban copiosamente. Era algo verdaderamente increíble, aun para el rubio que alguien fuera capaz siquiera de mantenerse en pie en esas condiciones y además ser estar hablando como si ni siquiera las sintiera. Encima de todo, la felicitación del Uchiha por haberlo derrotado era algo que ni siquiera acababa de entender, pero antes de poder asimilar todo esto el moreno cayó de frente al suelo, el rubio y el espadachín se acercaron, el primero con cierta rapidez y el otro con algo de recelo, al estar junto al moreno el rubio lo volteo para revisar el estado general de sus heridas, al confirmar lo que ya era obvio solo puso un gesto mezcla de lástima, decepción y algo de tristeza.

-¿Ese gesto sombrío es por mi? –Preguntó divertido el ojirojo.

-No todos los ninjas consideramos la compasión como una debilidad –le espetó impasible el kage de la lluvia.

-Jajajajajaja –se carcajeó con suavidad el Uchiha ante las palabras de su escucha, al detenerse solo lo observo con calma antes de levantar lentamente su mano en dirección del cuello del mismo y sostener sutilmente el collar del rubio- se parecen más de lo que creí –comentó con cierta nostalgia mientras observaba el collar.

De improviso lo sujeto con fuerza por un instante mientras una luz blanca brillaba en el interior de su palma y se veía a través de sus dedos. El rubio reacciono tan rápido como pudo sujetando la mano del Uchiha pero este ya había terminado, al observar detenidamente el ojiazul se percato de que el cristal de su collar ya no era de la misma tonalidad verde que antes, ahora era totalmente transparente, igual que un diamante.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –le cuestionó confundido el jinchuuriki.

-Este cristal puede programarse para funcionar con el vestigio de chakra de su tenedor –le explicó- yo solo lo eh desprogramado para que tú lo puedas volver a programar con el tuyo.

-¿Para qué? –volvió a preguntar no solo confundido sino también levemente preocupado.

Antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar el moreno levanto su mano otra vez pero con mayor velocidad y sujeto la cabeza del Uzumaki, forzándolo a que lo viera de frente, un aura oscura se formo en la mano del mizukage mientras, sin saber bien como, el mangekyou sharingan del rubio se había activado solo.

-Debes verlo por ti mismo –fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha mientras sus ojos se volvían de color azabache, dejando su mente totalmente a merced del kitsune.

El leve sonido de un pitido constante lo despertó finalmente, con algo de disgusto abrió sus ojos con lentitud, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse finalmente tanto a la luz como al uso de sus ojos, se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, afuera parecía ser de noche pero la luz de una lámpara se encontraba encendida llamo su atención, no acababa de enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba cuando escucho un grito ahogado, el sonido de un correteo y una puerta cerrándose de golpe. Esto llamo suficiente su atención como para enfocar con mayor prontitud, ahora distinguía claramente un cuarto de hospital. Todo era muy confuso, demasiado sus recuerdos aún eran un desastre total, pero la habitación en que se encontraba le era familiar, incluso confortable por lo que el sueño empezaba a llamarlo nuevamente hasta que…

-¡JIRAIYA! –Se escuchó el grito desde la entrada, talvez un tanto escandaloso pero denotaba claramente alegría y sorpresa.

El aludido regreso a ver de donde provenía el escándalo, para toparse con una imagen que se esclareció al instante cuando reconoció a su antigua compañera de equipo.

-¿Tsunade? –Dijo este a su vez un tanto incrédulo y con voz algo más ronca de lo que le era normal, al instante trato de levantarse pero todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y volvió a caer acostado, ya era claro que no podía levantarse por completo así que solo dirigió su mirada a la domadora de babosas para cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión.

La rubia se acerco rápidamente a la cama donde reposaba el ermitaño sapo y empezó a revisar su estado en general, sus pupilas, pulso, latidos, etc.

-Todo en orden –dijo finalmente más para si misma, luego se dirigió al peliblanco- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pese a esforzarse en mantenerse en su sitio, la hokage no pudo evitar un cierto tono de preocupación.

-Te respondo cuando todo deje de darme vueltas –le contestó con debilidad.

-Te encuentras bien –dio por sentado la legendaria perdedora con resignación.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó finalmente el sannin cuando sintió que su cabeza se quedaba en un solo lugar.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Inquirió la rubia, el peliblanco solo negó con la cabeza- es lógico, tus recuerdos aún tardará un tiempo en ordenarse debido al tiempo que estuviste… inconciente –consideró analíticamente la sannin pero con un tono que era imposible de identificar si era de tristeza o de alegría al decir la última palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó de inmediato el ojigris, no del todo seguro de si quería saber la respuesta. La rubia pareció susceptible ante esa pregunta como si la respuesta la lastimara a ella antes que a él, pero tras una pausa le contestó.

-Un año

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron casi al instante debido a la sorpresa, al instante rebano su cabeza tratando de conectar todo lo que llegara a ella respecto a lo que había pasado.

-Pein –dijo al cabo de un momento, en el cual la imagen de su viejo alumno llego a sus recuerdos- fui a enfrentarlo –dijo recordando- y… me mató –concluyo algo confundido por dicho desenlace y no solo por el hecho de haber sido derrotado sino por lo que significaba- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?

-Aparentemente no te mató –dijo con tono de circunstancias la hokage- pero estuvo cerca, aun así mantuvo tú cuerpo vivo para usarlo en un futuro –le explicó- en cuanto a como llegaste aquí, esperaba que tú me ayudaras a responder esa duda.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó confundido.

-Un "amigo" tuyo te trajo desde la lluvia, el actual amekage de hecho –le explicó.

-¿Actual? –repitió cada vez más perdido el sannin de los sapos.

-Por lo que se también es el actual Ottokage, Pein fue derrotado por él hace poco –le contó- ¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando? –le preguntó entornando los ojos.

-Ya veo –dijo de pronto el ermitaño con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que persona era de la que hablaba Tsunade- pues si qué le llevo su tiempo –opinó divertido el sannin mientras revisaba la movilidad de sus brazos.

-Todos te dimos por muerto –le explicó con cierto remordimiento la rubia- supongo que él también lo hizo.

-No te preocupes no estoy molesto por eso –le aseguró el peliblanco mientras sonreía abiertamente a su compañera.

Tsunade lo observo con sorpresa al principio, luego a esta se le sumaron todas las emociones que había estado guardando desde el momento en que supo de su muerte hace ya un año y que solo había expresado en aquel momento llorando en silencio lejos de la vista de sus subordinados. Sus bellos ojos color miel se humedecieron bajo la estupefacta mirada del ojigris, pero esta sorpresa rayo en el miedo cuando la legendaria perdedora se lanzo sobre él y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva sobre su pecho. Le tomo un largo rato a la rubia para tranquilizarse con las ocasionales caricias del peliblanco, finalmente se separó de él y se sentó en la silla adjunta a la cama, evito mirar al ojigris de frente para evitar que este notara que estaba un tanto sonrojada, mientras evaluaba cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

-Te extrañe –dijo finalmente – _baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, mil veces baka, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirle? luego de haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento e incluso haber perdido por completo toda esperanza de volver a verlo y ahora que esta aquí ¿eso es todo lo que puedo decirle?_ –se recriminaba mentalmente.

-Yo también –pudo articular el ermitaño luego de un momento de procesar las recientes palabras y acciones de su antigua compañera de equipo. Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ambos antes de que la sannin de las babosas decidiera desviar el curso de la conversación.

-Naruto se volverá loco cuando sepa que sigues vivo –comentó la rubia algo divertida pero con cierto enojo consigo misma debido a su cobardía.

-Si, seguro… -empezó el ermitaño sapo al recordar a su pupilo pero en ese momento recordó el porque su mente había sufrido semejante daño, ante la horrorizada mirada de la ninja médico se levanto- tengo que irme ¿en dónde esta mi ropa? –dijo de inmediato buscando sus prendas por el lugar.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO JIRAIYA?! –Le preguntó y reclamo al mismo tiempo la rubia- ¡acabas de recuperarte luego de haber pasado por un coma del que el 90% no habría despertado y pretendes que te deje salir del hospital! –concluyó furiosa por la irresponsabilidad de su contraparte.

-Debo irme Tsunade –le dijo claramente- es cuestión de vida o muerte –le explicó con una seriedad que ella nunca le había visto y que la desenfoco por un momento.

-Entonces explícame a donde vas y porque –le exigió luego de considerar sus palabras.

-Pein… -empezó sin saber bien como decirlo, pero al final decidió que era mejor decirlo de una vez ya que no había forma posible de suavizar la situación- planea liberar a los ocho bijuu que tiene akatsuki y sellarlos dentro de si para incrementar su poder.

La expresión de la sannin fue no solo de sorpresa sino de terror al recordar algo.

-Hace algunos días envié varios ninjas a unos territorios donde creemos esta la guardia original de akatsuki –dijo finalmente en voz baja.

-¿Entre los paices de la Tierra y el viento? –Preguntó el peliblanco despacio, la rubia solo asintió- liberar a los bijuu y sellarlos dentro de si le tomara un tiempo, pero no demasiado –examinó seriamente con la nueva información- ¿Hace cuanto llegue aquí exactamente?

-Una semana pero…

-Una semana menos de tiempo –dijo para si mismo en voz alta- si aumento el tiempo de viaje… talvez doce días –calculaba tan rápido como podía pero al final solo llegó a una conclusión- no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo queda pero seguro no será mucho, debo irme –empezó a dirigirse a la salida pero otro mareo lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. La Hokage se acerco de inmediato y, entre preocupada y fastidiada, lo ayudo a levantarse y a volver a la cama.

-No estas en condiciones de ir a ningún lado –le dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

-Eso no importa –le dijo directamente- si no lo detengo…

-No pudiste con sus replicas estando en plena forma la última vez –le recordó su amiga, ante lo que el sannin solo volteo la mirada molesto- esta vez, si no estoy equivocada, estará él en persona y respaldado por el poder de los bijuu –analizo con severidad- ¿Cómo sabes que hará eso exactamente?

-Irrumpió en mi mente buscando información para derrotar al kage del sonido –le explico con aburrimiento- no encontró nada que le fuera de utilidad para vencerlo pero dio con la idea de incrementar su poder absorbiendo a los demonios de colas.

-Pero un jinchuuriki solo puede resguardar a un bijuu a la vez –argumentó la sannin de las babosas.

-En un caso normal es cierto –afirmó el ermitaño- pero Pein es diferente, estoy seguro de que podría retener a seis sin demasiados problemas –ante esto los ojos de la Hokage se abrieron con sorpresa- pero su ego lo ah dominado y cree que podrá con los ocho –dijo con cierta decepción que la rubia no supo si era hacia Pein o hacia si mismo- se saldrá de control –aseguró- y ocho demonios terribles quedaran sueltos en un mismo sitio al mismo tiempo, será un caos absoluto.

-¿Por qué los ocho, no sería suficiente con los seis que puede mantener o incluso con uno para derrotar al Ottokage? –Inquirió la domadora de babosas.

-Alguien que no conoce a ese shinobi pensaría eso –aceptó con calma- pero lo que encontró en mis recuerdos… -dijo con cierto pesar pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Dijiste que no hallo nada de utilidad.

-De utilidad para vencerlo –le corrigió su camarada- yo lo vi pelear batallas imposibles Tsunade –recordó con cierta nostalgia y un poco de admiración- incluso batallo con varios de los bijuu, ese es el porque uno solo no le serviría, ellos lo conocen… y le temen –aseguró con una convicción que impresiono a la hokage- uno solo posiblemente se asustaría al saber con quien esta tratando –a la sannin le tomo un rato digerir esta información, cuando salio de su sorpresa pudo articular un par de ideas que la levaron a otra pregunta.

-Jiraiya –le llamo con seriedad- necesito que me digas quien es ese muchacho –no fue una orden de la hokage sino una petición de su amiga pero el ermitaño sapo la miro atentamente antes de hablar.

-Dices que el me trajo de regreso a Konoha ¿Cierto? –La ojimiel asintió expectante- entonces ya lo conociste y supongo que debes haberte dado cuenta que es alguien de confianza –le aseguró con firmeza.

-Pero…

-¿Él te dijo que te diría quien es? –Le interrumpió el peliblanco antes de completara su argumento, la rubia solo asintió- entonces ten por seguro que lo hará –pese a que la hokage no estaba del todo satisfecha con esa respuesta decidió dejarlo de lado y volver al tema de preocupación actual.

-¿Tú crees que seis demonios juntos tampoco lo derrotarían? –Preguntó un tanto preocupada por la respuesta.

-Seis tendrían una buena oportunidad –opinó el gama sennin- pero Pein es de los que van por el poder absoluto –le explicó a su contraparte- no se conformara con superarlo por un poco, querrá aplastarlo por completo y para eso ira por todo el poder al que tenga acceso –concluyó con enojo, otra vez su compañera no supo identificar hacía quien estaba dirigida dicha emoción.

-Razón de más para que no vayas solo –argumentó la Hokage con seriedad tras un momento- no volveré a cometer el mismo error Jiraiya –le aseguró- iré contigo esta vez.

-¡¿NANI?! –fue la estupefacta exclamación del ojigris ante la afirmación de la rubia.

-Ya me oíste –le dijo claramente- esta misión involucra la seguridad de todos, no solo la de Konoha por lo que cabe dentro de las misiones que debe realizar un Kage –declaró con determinación- también enviare un mensaje pidiendo apoyo a la aldea de la arena ya que están más cerca del lugar.

-De acuerdo –aceptó derrotado el ermitaño mientras se levantaba con cuidado dando por sentado que sería inútil tratar de debatir eso y mucho menos contra Tsunade- necesito algo que ponerme no puedo ir hasta allá en una bata de hospital.

-¿Ah no? Yo creó que se te ve bien –opinó a modo de broma la sannin con una sonrisa burlona mientras observaba el panorama que ofrecía dicha bata de cierta parte de su viejo colega, el ermitaño regreso a verla con cara de pocos amigos, luego de un momento ambos se rieron por un rato aflojando la tensión que se mantenía en el ambiente.

Soltó violentamente el agarre que el moreno tenía sobre él, alejándose de su caído adversario, como si al hacerlo fuera a dejar con él la horrible verdad que le fue transferida, se dio cuenta de que sudaba levemente, su sharingan estaba inactivo, sus ojos eran nuevamente azules y expresaban estupefacción, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por un instante solo observo al guerrero que yacía recostado frente a él, considerando todo lo que acababa de presenciar, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ignorando las preguntas del peliazul que quería saber que rayos sucedía, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en él único que podía certificar la veracidad en las memorias del Uchiha.

Apareció frente a la ya conocida jaula del zorro que solo se veía pensativo y parecía haber estado esperando a que el rubio llegara. El jinchuuriki se sorprendió un poco al no notar el habitual gesto despectivo en la expresión del zorro cuando llegó, sino más bien uno de preocupación, solo estaría seguro tras preguntarle.

-¿Es verdad? –Dijo con toda la determinación que fue capaz de reunir el contenedor a su prisionero, por primera vez en su vida no estaba seguro de querer saber la verdad acerca de algo.

El zorro lo miro por un largo momento antes de asentir con aprensión, sin variar en lo más mínimo aquella sombría expresión.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? –Preguntó despacio, en verdad estaba demasiado impactado por lo que acababa de confirmar que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para reclamarle por haberle ocultado algo de esa índole.

 _ **-No… -empezó el demonio pero se corto a si mismo para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, finalmente solo suspiro con abatimiento antes de continuar- no tenía idea de que era por eso que estaban reuniendo a mis hermanos, ni siquiera tenía idea de que Madara hubiera luchado contra él, ni siquiera los de mi clase se atreverían a desafiarlo, la idea de un demonio haciéndole frente es ridícula por si sola, pero un humano… es algo impensable –admitió algo sorprendido.**_

-¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad? –Preguntó directamente y con algo más de agresividad.

 _ **-No lo se –aceptó con algo de pesar el kitsume- realmente no lo se.**_

-Ya veo –dijo con seriedad el rubio antes de desaparecer del lugar y volver a abrir sus ojos para enfocar su vista en el peliazul que lo observaba con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Preguntó de inmediato- primero este sujeto –dijo señalando al Uchiha- de sujeta de la cabeza y un segundo después estas como una lombriz en una caña de pescar y luego te quedas estático mirando a la nada –resumió un tanto molesto- ¿Qué paso? –El rubio solo lo aparto para poder observar con detenimiento al moreno.

-Ahora… sabes… que… hacer…, y… lo… que… necesitaras… -dijo pesadamente el ojinegro mientras hacia un esfuerzo para normalizar su respiración luego del gasto de energía que tuvo para poder transferir sus recuerdos al Uzumaki.

-¿En verdad crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad? –Preguntó con un poco de escepticismo el rubio mientras se volvía a acercar se arrodillaba al costado del ojigris.

-No –dijo directamente el moreno sorprendiendo al rubio- no si empiezas… a dudar desde ahora –agregó con firmeza- empeñe mi alma… para tratar de crear la más mínima esperanza… –declaró débilmente pero sin remordimiento- Tú eres esa esperanza ahora… –le dijo con seguridad- no lo dudes… ni por un momento –agregó en un tono que sonó casi a una amenaza- si debo morir aquí por haberme asegurado… de saber que eres él indicado para cumplir esta misión, es un preció que pagare gustoso –declaró con raigambre- pero necesito que me prometas algo… Naruto –le pidió con algo de ansiedad el moreno.

El rubio acerco su oído al Uchiha que cada vez hablaba más bajo a causa de la debilidad que se propagaba por su cuerpo lenta pero constantemente.

-Eh sacrificado desde mi amigo hasta mi hermano y a mi clan, perdí el derecho a llamarme guerrero hace mucho para convertirme en un monstruo –resumió con un claro arrepentimiento en su voz por primera vez desde que decidió seguir el camino de la oscuridad- tú por otro lado has llegado mucho, mucho más lejos que yo siguiendo tú propio camino, uno que no perdiste nunca pese a las dificultades que implicaba –señaló con cierta admiración antes de continuar- prométeme que no perderás... ese camino –dijo finalmente sorprendiendo al ojiazul por su petición- que las personas sacrificadas no lo fueran para que un monstruo obtuviera poder, si no para que un salvador pudiera finalmente aparecer –concluyó mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un pergamino y retiraba de su pulgar izquierdo el anillo con el kanji de Gyokunyo y lo colocaba en el del ojiazul- abre esto en su momento –dijo de último mientras situaba el pergamino en la palma de su mano.

El jinchuuriki observo atentamente mientras el Uchiha esperaba su respuesta con tranquilidad, solo asintió levemente aceptando cumplir con dicha promesa con la mirada fija en el que fuera su oponente desde el día en que nació, este por su parte se dio por satisfecho y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, una genuina y llena de paz, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria. Había nacido en un mundo dominado por al guerra y la muerte, la sangre y la fuerza, nunca se había permitido estar en paz, hasta este momento, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras su cuerpo terminaba de caer en el tan ansiado descanso que nunca pudo tener en vida. El Uzumaki se permitió un momento de silencio en memoria de su adversario antes de levantarse y retroceder un par de pasos del cuerpo del más poderoso Uchiha que haya existido hasta el momento, ya a una prudente distancia activo su Mangekyou Sharingan y el cuerpo fue envuelto por completo en llamas negras, luego trazo unos pocos sellos y piso con fuerza dando paso a que un altar de piedra surgiera levantando al caído Mizukage dos metros sobre el suelo, lo siguiente fue grabar unas palabras con uno de sus dedos, que ahora tenia forma de garra con un leve resplandor rojo, en el costado del altar que ahora se alzaba ardiendo con intensidad mientras el sol surgía en el horizonte para dar paso a un nuevo día.

-Termine –dijo finalmente antes de levantarse y observar al peliazul que llevaba a Samehada en su espalda- valla, lo conseguiste- dijo sin poder evitar un leve tono de sorpresa para molestar al espadachín.

-¡Acaso creías que ese sushi con pies iba a poder conmigo! –le espetó molesto pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ni por un momento –le aseguró de vuelta el Amekage con una certeza que dejo mudo al joven espadachín por un momento- ahora vamonos tengo un largo viaje por delante, varios pendientes en este lugar antes de partir y muy poco tiempo para realizarlo.

-¡Espera! –Le detuvo cuando vio que se dirigía a la aldea- tenemos un pequeño problema –le dijo mientras señalada con al cabeza en dirección al bosque.

El jinchuuriki siguió al espadachín hasta el borde del campo de batalla, donde se volvían a encontrar árboles, allí en uno de los mismos, sujeta firmemente por una gruesa soga se encontraba…

-Una anbu –reconoció al instante el Ottokage, luego de acercarse lo suficiente para identificar el rostro libre de la máscara de oso- una anbu de Konoha –apunto con tono de circunstancias luego de reconocer a la joven de cabellera morada que en el pasado fue novia de Hayate Gekko, (El jounin especialista en kenjutsu asesinado durante los exámenes chuunin antes de la invasión de Orochimaru).

-No tengo idea de cuanto habrá visto, pero dado que estaba a esta distancia del campo de batalla debió de ser bastante –opinó con seriedad el peliazul- o por lo menos suficiente para exponerte ante Konoha.

-Ciertamente –admitió con tranquilidad el rubio- podría modificar sus recuerdos pero ahora hay cosas mucho más relevantes que mantener una cuartada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó de inmediato el peliazul.

-Te lo explicare después –le aseguró- por ahora llévala al hospital de la aldea, te encontrare ahí –le aseguró- solo debo hacer algo primero –dicho esto el ojiazul se desapareció rumbo a la aldea. El espadachín solo se quedo pensativo por un momento antes de inclinarse y levantar a la anbu en brazos.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces jefe –dijo para si mismo antes de emprender camino al hospital.

Las explosiones y temblores habían dejado de escucharse y sentirse hace un rato, sin embargo esta nueva calma y la incertidumbre que venia con ella era tan perturbadora como el más absoluto caos. Tanto aldeanos como los shinobis encargados de resguardar el refugio, una enorme cueva subterránea, eran abrumados por la preocupación, una preocupación que no desaparecería hasta no ver al Mizukage entrar al refugio a informarles que la aldea se encontraba a salvo. De pronto el muro de la entrada empezó a moverse, todos estaban expectantes ante este hecho ya que solo los ninjas de la aldea sabían como abrir la entrada sin volarla, pero en cuanto termino de abrirse dio paso a un completo desconocido que llevaba consigo los signos inequívocos de una gran batalla, aun así se adentro en la cueva moviéndose con agilidad y gracia, su sola presencia y lo que esta podía significar hizo temblar a muchos de los presentes, principalmente a lo aldeanos, e hizo poner en guardia a los shinobis presentes.

El rubio por su parte solo camino entre las personas hasta situarse en medio del lugar, una vez allí solo observo detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban resguardadas y a los ninjas que se encargaban de protegerlas. Intentaba encontrar las palabras más apropiadas para expresar la situación cuando sintió un ataque en su dirección proveniente de una fuente considerablemente… ¿pequeña? Detuvo el golpe sin dificultad alguna atrapando a su agresor, un genin aparentemente, de unos trece años cabello marrón alborotado, ropa gastada y mirada desafiante.

-Buen ataque –lo elogió amablemente el líder de la lluvia. El muchacho solo clavo sus ojos grises en él antes de preguntarle en tono desafiante.

-¿Dónde esta Mizukage-sama? –Por respuesta el rubio levanto su mano izquierda mostrando, ante la atónita mirada del muchacho, el anillo en ella.

-Lo asesine –dijo de manera simple pero con un leve toque de remordimiento apenas perceptible.

Al chico que sujetaba le tomo unos segundos terminar de procesar esa información, pero cuando lo hizo arremetió con una patada al rostro del rubio, que únicamente la bloqueo con el mismo brazo que tenía levantado, al mismo tiempo el resto de ninjas, que difícilmente excederían unos cincuenta, que se encontraban en el lugar los rodearon con intención de atacar al todo por el todo, pero se mantuvieron expectantes cuando el ojiazul hablo.

-Su ejército ya fue derrotado –les informó impávido- su Mizukage y Hoshigaki, el último de los espadachines gatana de la niebla están muertos, así que sería mejor que reconsideraran su idea de atacar –les aconsejó una vez hubo resumido su situación, la duda era visible en varios de los rostros excepto en uno.

-¿Insinúas que nos rindamos? –le preguntó con furia el chico que sujetaba mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo con su mano libre, rubio podía ver una ataque así cono si fuera en cámara lenta, solo suspiro con cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos un instante, al abrirlos estos eran totalmente blancos hasta llegar a su iris.

El aura del susano extendió con suavidad al principio, solo arrojando al muchacho en dirección de uno de los ninjas que lo rodeaban a pocos metros, donde este lo atrapo, pero luego la intimidante barrera estaba formando un fantasmagórico guardián ante la aterrorizada mirada de los que allí se encontraban, el jinchuuriki se permitió esperar un momento hasta estar seguro de haber llamado la atención de todos los presentes, una vez hecho esto continuo.

-No tiene sentido pedirle a alguien derrotado que se rinda –explicó simplemente antes de retirar su barrera- un shinobi debe saber cuando hay que luchar y cuando hay que esperar –les recordó categóricamente a sus adversarios, dirigiéndose en especial al muchacho, que todavía lo observaba ceñudo- es una lección difícil, créanme que lo se –les aseguró con rotundidad- pero aquí, ahora y conmigo son las peores circunstancias para intentar atacar.

El genin de la niebla se disponía a incordiar a su manera (en otras palabras estaba por lanzarse al ataque de nuevo) cuando una voz se hizo escuchar en las paredes de la cueva con una fuerza tal que llamo al atención de todos y despertó el miedo en algunos.

-¡BASTA YA! –desde el suelo fue surgiendo una imagen sumamente extraña, aun el mundo shinobi, un ser mitad planta mitad hombre con dos caras de diferente color partidas por la mitad. Su sola presencia fue suficiente para detener las hostilidades en contra del rubio.

-¡Zetsu-san! –dijeron al instante los ninjas que se encontraban en el lugar luego de reconocerlo como el espía personal que el Mizukage enviaba a las misiones de recopilación de información más complicadas.

- _Es considerado un acto de traición levantar el puño en contra del Mizukage –_ dijo la mitad negra con voz contundente.

-¡¿NANI?! –exclamaron a la vez todos los shinobis presentes, incluido el ojiazul, los aldeanos solo miraban con confusión y pánico la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Finalmente, tras encontrar su voz, Naruto fue el primero en dirigirse al hombre-planta.

-¿De qué estas hablando Zetsu? –preguntó despacio el jinchuuriki.

-Hay leyes en Kirigakure no sato –dijo llanamente el Akatsuki, de inmediato al rubio le dio un tic en el ojo ante la sensación de _dejavú_. Pero fue uno de los ninjas de kiri el que se le adelanto en protestar.

-¡Es ridículo! –Exclamó el genin de la niebla- kiri no se rinde ante sus agresores, la elección del mizukage se realiza…

-Por decreto de sucesión –completó la mitad blanca de Zetsu- El Mizukage debe elegir a su sucesor e imponerle una prueba y si la supera será proclamado automáticamente como el Mizukage-sama de Kirigakure no sato.

-Exacto –dijo otro de los ninjas que finalmente se atrevió a hablar, aunque lo hizo con cautela- por esa razón él no puede ser el mizukage solo por haber vencido a Madara-sama.

-Aun si Madara-sama lo hubiera elegido como sucesor –intervino otro de los shinobis, una mujer en vestimenta anbu con cabello café y mascara de lobo- cosa que dudo –agregó con tono de circunstancias- aun debería de pasar la prueba.

Zetsu solo escucho ambas declaraciones sin expresar nada más que una leve impaciencia, la cual se notaba más en su mitad negra, antes de dirigirse al rubio.

- _¿Madara te dio un pergamino no es verdad?_ –El rubio solo asintió con cierta intriga- te recomiendo que lo abras –le sugirió la mitad blanca.

El rubio saco de entre sus ropas el pergamino que el Uchiha le había entregado antes de morir con cierta desconfianza, cuando este le transfirió sus memorias también incluían información de Akatsuki y de la aldea de la niebla, así supo donde estaban los aldeanos y como entrar en el refugio, pero no estaba seguro de lo que contenía aquel papiro. Sin embargo, y pese a toda su experiencia tratando con acontecimientos inesperados y de la mala espina que le daba la familiaridad de la situación, no se esperaba lo que encontró en las palabras redactadas en el aquel pergamino de puño y letra del antiguo patriarca Uchiha. Sin una sola palabra se lo arrojo a la anbu que hablo antes para que lo leyera en voz alta, esta al principio tomo el pergamino con cierta desconfianza pero empezó a leer de inmediato al reconocer la letra del líder de su aldea.

 _-Yo, Madara del clan Uchiha, líder de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, por la presente anuncio a los habitantes, tanto aldeanos como shinobis, de kiri que me retiraré del cargo de Mizukage de la aldea_ –una exclamación de sorpresa general se escucho por toda la cueva en este punto antes de que la enmascarada continuara leyendo- _pongo en su conocimiento el nombre de mi sucesor, Naruto de los clanes Namikaze-Uzumaki y el desafío que, como prescrito en las leyes de kiri, debe cumplir si desea ocupar su lugar como el honorable Mizukage-sama de Kirigakure no sato. Él debe…_ -la anbu detuvo su lectura por un momento debido a la sorpresa antes de continuar- _asesinarme en combate y mostrar mi sortija a los habitantes de kiri como prueba de haber superado el reto_ –la conmoción fue total al terminó de estas palabras, pero no acababa ahí- _como es ya la antigua tradición, la última orden del kage de la niebla debe ser cumplida al pie de la letra. Es mi voluntad y último deseo que se trate a este hombre con el mismo respeto que se me mostró a mí._

 _Madara Uchiha Tengu Mizukage de kirigakure no sato_

El silencio absoluto fue lo que siguió al final de la declaración, ni siquiera Naruto o el impulsivo genin de la niebla podían articular palabra alguna ante lo que acababa de suceder, de hecho la única señal de movimiento que se realizo en ese momento provino del Akatsuki mitad planta mientras sacaba de entre su túnica un protector con la insignia de la niebla y se la pasaba al rubio. Al final solo una cosa era segura, Naruto era ahora el Mizukage de la aldea escondida entre la neblina.

Estaba aburrido, pero en esos momentos debía admitir que no tenía mucha energía como para quejarse con el rubio siquiera, la tarea de custodiar a una anbu inconciente no era una misión emocionante precisamente pero dado que su chakra estaba apenas en una quinta de lo que debería no estaba para más, de repente escucho mucho alboroto en el exterior del hospital, al acercarse a la ventana vio algo que lo descoloco un poco. Una multitud se acercaba, todos y cada uno de ellos llevando a algún herido en brazos, el rubio se encontraba liderando la procesión con un ninja en cada uno de sus hombros, de hecho se le podía ver en varios lugares de la multitud haciendo lo mismo, al parecer creo cerca de mil clones para transportar a los heridos hasta el hospital pero no iba solo, pudo distinguir a varios ninjas médicos que vio en el campo de batalla llevando a algunos de los shinobis y muchos que solo podían ser aldeanos por su manera de vestir y caminar. Giro los ojos en actitud resignada por la actitud tan blanda del rubio, se iba a encaminar a la salida para buscar al Amekage cuando sintió el filo de una hoja de katana en su cuello.

-No deberías distraerte cuando vigilas a un prisionero –le regañó una voz femenina a sus espalda, el peliazul solo sonrió a medias antes de hablar, no sin cierta desvergüenza.

-Eso sería aplicable si el prisionero fuera de cuidado –comentó divertido para sorpresa y cierto enojo de la joven de cabello morado, pero como asesina entrenada contuvo perfectamente sus emociones.

-Subestimar a tu adversario también es una falta muy grave ¿sabias? –Comentó con voz suave y peligrosa.

-No lo olvides –le recomendó el peliazul antes de que, ante al sorpresa de la anbu, se le, literalmente, escurriera entra las manos.

Volteo rápidamente antes de que el espadachín terminara de dar un golpe directo con la gigantesca espada de escamas de tiburón. Aun habiendo bloqueado el golpe el peso del mismo la hizo caer de rodillas para poder soportar la presión. Esto la sorprendió bastante, ella había observado tanto la su batalla contra el akatsuki espadachín como la del rubio contra el mizukage y las que sostuvieron contra el resto de la aldea, considerando la magnitud de dichas batalla sabía que en plenas facultades, y pese a su propio poder, ella no sería el oponente adecuado para el peliazul ni se diga del rubio, pero tras semejante batalla el primero no debería contar más que con una fracción de su chakra y aun así conservaba una fuerza peligrosa, así que opto por otro medio de enfrentamiento que un ataque directo.

Uso la misma presión que el espadachín ejercía sobre ella para deslizarse por entre sus piernas detrás de el. Una vez se coloco en posición trazo los sellos de una sencilla técnica raiton para conducir una sencilla pero potente descarga sobre quien tocara, el ataque solo paralizaba temporalmente pero era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos además en el caso de este particular oponente fue bastante más efectivo de lo que habría sido normalmente. El peliazul arqueo la espalda con un gruñido de dolor antes de caer sobres sus rodillas apoyándose en su espada para no caer. La anbu aprovecho la oportunidad para correr a la salida de la habitación, solo que al atravesarla choco de frente con el rubio ojiazul que hace solo unas horas había visto demostrando un poder destructivo digno de los mismo dioses. El jinchuuriki observo con cierta preocupación, que no expreso en absoluto, como la anbu se colocaba a prudente distancia mientras parecía evaluar la situación, decidió que antes de que esta tomara una decisión era mejor dar el primer paso.

-Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien Yugao-san –saludó con propiedad el contenedor del kyuubi mientras se dirigía al entumecido espadachín y le transfería un poco de chakra normal y curativo para acelerar su recuperación. Una vez este se levanto y el rubio estuvo satisfecho con su estado volvió a dirigirse a la kunoichi ante él.

-Sabe mi nombre –argumentó con tono de circunstancias la ojinegra, cada minuto que pasaba confirmaba todavía más su teoría inicial acerca de la identidad del joven guerrero, pero no era como si lo necesitara ahora, aunque era extraño, puesto que el Naruto de su aldea no debía de tener dicha información.

-Desde luego que se su nombre –comentó tranquilo el ojiazul- pero para resolver la duda que seguramente ronda en su cabeza digamos que tengo mis fuentes de información en konoha –le explicó- en estos momentos seguro que ya debe estar segura de quien soy pero solo por curiosidad ¿en qué momento lo confirmo? –Inquirió con cierta curiosidad- ¿Cuándo mi máscara cayó, o cuando utilice el chakra del zorro? –La anbu lo miro sorprendida de que hiciera semejante pregunta, y en un tono digno de una amena charla, así que le tomo un momento contestarle.

-Cuando cayó la máscara me sorprendí pero no podía estar segura de que fuera un henge o una casualidad –le dijo con lentitud- pero solo existe alguien capaz de producir ese chakra demoníaco, uno que cualquier ninja de la hoja con edad suficiente para recordar podría identificar donde fuera.

-Supongo que así es como debe ser –opinó con cierto pesar el rubio- y por cierto, gracias –agregó con una pequeña aunque calida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó verdaderamente confundida la ojinegra.

-Por decirme alguien y no algo –le explicó el ojiazul- aun después de haber visto de lo que soy capaz, eso significa que aun me consideras humano.

-En estos momentos no estoy segura de que seas Uzumaki –dijo con recelo la pelimorada- aparte de un traidor –añadió desafiante.

-Eh sido muchas cosas –admitió con entereza el kage de la niebla- pero nunca un traidor –declaró con firmeza- sin embargo supongo que dadas las circunstancias no te es suficiente mi palabra y lo entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo? –preguntó con un poco de recelo, aunque sonó un poco resignada a que no podría escapar, la verdad era que trataba de hacer tiempo para pensar en algo puesto que la aparición del jinchuuriki cambiaba su situación.

-Como era mi responsabilidad informe a mis shinobis de tu presencia en la aldea –explicó con calma el ojiazul mientras un par de cazadores anbu entraban en la habitación.

-¿Tus shinobis? –Preguntaron a la vez Yugao y Suigetsu.

-Que torpe de mi parte, discúlpeme –se excusó el ottokage- el día de hoy fui nombrado Mizukage de kirigakure no sato –explicó con un leve tono de resignación mientras, para mayor asombro de la ojinegra, le mostraba el tercer protector en su brazo derecho con la insignia de la niebla.

-¿Mizukage? –Repitió la anbu en un susurro casi en shock por esa información, pero a la vez observaba con intriga las otras dos insignias, intriga que no paso desapercibida para el Uzumaki.

-Tsunade no te explico todo lo referente a esta misión de reconocimiento –no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación, la pelimorada no hizo ningún gesto- y como anbu no hiciste ninguna pregunta salvo por la información que te dio. Solo debías mantenerte al margen y observar ¿verdad? –no hubo respuesta, era esperado, un anbu no debía decir nada acerca de sus ordenes ni de nada durante una misión, suspiro con cansancio- solo para que lo entiendas, llevo tres protectores diferentes por que en estos momentos soy el kage del las aldeas del sonido, la lluvia y la niebla. Tsunade te envió por que sabía que el ottokage se presentaría aquí, claro esta que ella no tiene idea de que soy yo… todavía.

La kunoichi apenas trago saliva con nerviosismo pero intentando que su rostro no delatara dicha emoción, no encontraba forma de escapar así que, al verse tan falta de opciones, llego a la única decisión posible, debía ejecutar el jutsu suicida que se les enseña a los anbu para no dejar nada que una aldea enemiga pueda usar de ellos, arrojo un par de bombas de humo nublando por completo al visibilidad del lugar dio un salto hacia arriba para aferrarse al techo con sus pies y su chakra y empezó la secuencia con rapidez, pero antes de completar el último sello y liberar su chakra pudo ver como del humo emergía una figura a una velocidad tal que ni siquiera pudo reconocerla hasta que observo enfrente de su rostro un par de orbes platinadas y sintió como su fuerza la abandonaba por completo antes de caer desde el techo, antes de tocar el suelo fue atrapada en los brazos de rubio ojiperla que tenia una expresión de alivio.

-Por poco –suspiró aliviado- no es necesario llegar a esos extremos –le dijo con seriedad mientras se dirigía a la cama de la habitación y la depositaba cuidadosamente en ella. Luego de unos momentos el humo se disipo y los anbu que lo acompañaban se acercaron.

-Mizukage-sama –llamó uno con máscara de ave- debemos llevarla para el interrogatorio.

-No –dijo simplemente pero con decisión.

-Pero Mizukage-sama… -tener a un ninja, y más aun un anbu, de otra aldea tan vulnerable para un interrogatorio era una oportunidad única.

-No se la llevaran –dijo rotundamente- acoplen este cuarto para que puedan hacer sus preguntas, y nada referente a quien es, su misión o algo referente a konoha –les ordenó con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas- Suigetsu –llamó, el espadachín se levanto del asiento en el que estaba descansando- te quedaras a ver que se cumpla mi orden y a cuidarla –le ordenó directamente mientras sacaba el pergamino de sellado donde había guardado las raciones de ramen especial y sacaba dos- toma uno para recuperar fuerzas y ayúdala a comer el otro.

-¿Me viste cara de enfermera? –se quejo el peliazul, pero lo dejo de lado cuando el rubio le dirigió una mirada que daba miedo.

-Solo has lo que te digo, que no le pidan información de nada fuera de lo que ocurrió en kiri, que no le hagan daño y asegúrate de que coma después entendiste –le resumió con gravedad el espadachín solo asintió de mala gana-De acuerdo –aceptó el mizukage mientras se dirigía a la salida- yo mientras estaré repartiendo esto entre los ninjas principales para que la aldea vuelva a tener fuerza de ataque lo antes posible –dijo mientras salía con el pergamino del ramen en la mano.

Como era lógico la noticia del nuevo mizukage se expandió rápidamente puesto que toda la aldea estaba reunida en un mismo lugar, en el hospital, esta de más decir que dicho edificio no daba abasto para cerca de cinco mil ninjas por lo que las casas adjuntas se utilizaron para alojar a los heridos, la ventaja era que casi ninguno estaba realmente herido solo sin energía para moverse por lo que los aldeanos también pudieron poner de su parte para ayudar, aun así era una sorpresa para todos ver a su nuevo líder y a sus clones por todas partes, algunos repartiendo las raciones de ramen reparadoras de chakra, otros ayudando a los shinobis a que las comieran, otros transfiriendo de su chakra a los ninjas para que pudieran estar listos en menos tiempo y algunos, entre ellos el autentico, ayudando con heridos de verdad, los que se enfrentaron al espadachín de hecho. Al finalizar se encontraron un total de diez muertos durante la batalla, una cifra mínima pero que, para sorpresa de quienes estaban presentes cuando recibió la noticia, hizo brotar una lágrima de los azules ojos del mizukage, este se hizo cargo en persona de avisar a las familias y asegurarles que se encargaría de ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran, luego grabo sus nombres el muro de los lamentos de la aldea, (Era algo parecido a al roca de los héroes de konoha), en el cual también tallo el nombre de su predecesor.

Fue ya bastante entrada la noche cuando el mizukage concluyo con sus actuales labores y se dispuso a ir a la habitación donde los anbu estaban realizando su interrogatorio, justo antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a unos cansados shinobis, aunque lograban disimularlo bastante bien.

-¿Concluyeron? –Les pregunto en tono tranquilo, estos pese a su sorpresa inicial al ver a su nuevo líder de improviso respondieron de inmediato con un "hai"- ¿obtuvieron al información que querían? –Ambos volvieron a asentir con un "hai" –muy bien retírense a descansar –les ordeno en tono amable mientras entraba en la habitación.

Al entrar pudo ver que las ventanas estaban cubiertas de negro y había varios sellos en ellas para que no se escuchara nada desde el exterior, la muchacha se encontraba aparentemente dormida en la cama y Suigetsu…. Bueno el estaba comiéndose la segunda ración de ramen.

-Creí haberte dicho que la ayudaras a alimentarse a ella no que te alimentaras por ella –le dijo irritado, ciertamente había sido un día bastante duro y no estaba precisamente de humor para esto.

-Bueno es que… me dio lástima despertarla –le dijo riendo nervioso.

-No sabia que fueras tan considerado Suigetsu –le dijo con sarcasmo- así que te asignare otra misión más acorde a tu nuevo lado humanitario –le informó con una media sonrisa que hizo sudar al espadachín- hay pocos shinobis en la aldea ahora, sin contar con que mande a varios a recoger a los ninjas que dejamos inconcientes en el bosque así que, ya que tú sabes en donde los dejamos, te unirás al grupo de búsqueda para traer a los heridos y luego al de guardia por el resto de la noche –le ordenó con seriedad.

-Después del día que ya tuve quieres que me quede sin dormir toda la noche –le preguntó incrédulo el peliazul.

-¿Algún problema? –Le dijo en tono peligroso, el espadachín simplemente negó con la cabeza nervioso, era claro que no debía poner a prueba la paciencia del jinchuuriki en esos momentos.

Una vez su alumno salio, el amekage suspiro con resignación antes de dirigirse a la pelimorada con el frasco de ramen en sus manos.

-Se que estas despierta así que levántate –le dijo directamente- necesitas comer algo si quieres que te den de alta mañana –agregó un tanto divertido al ver como la joven abría los ojos para verlo con sorpresa, que luego fue reemplazada con una expresión de molestia.

-Si, claro –dijo con sarcasmo esta mientras regresaba su mirada al frente.

-No estoy bromeando –le aseguró el ottokage mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba a lado de la cama de la chica- si prefieres comer una docena de tus píldoras soldado en lugar del ramen por mi no hay problema, pero aun así te tomara dos días poder volver a moverte –argumentó el rubio, la anbu solo bufo molesta, sabía que el rubio tenía razón en eso- con esto –dijo refiriéndose al ramen- estarás lista para ir al muelle para mañana, algunos de mis shinobis tendrán que partir mañana durante el viaje en barco hacia el país de la ola podrán terminar de recuperarse, luego podrás regresar a konoha.

La pelimorada solo se dedico a mirar al rubio con un claro escepticismo en su mirada, este ya esperaba algo como eso así que no le presto mayor atención mientras, no sin cierta dificultad, la ayudaba a comer. Al terminar finalmente la ración de alimento le transfirió un poco de su chakra para estar seguro de que sería capaz de empezar un viaje al día siguiente, luego simplemente la dejo descansando. Eran pasadas las doce cuando finalmente salio del hospital podía sentir a varios ninjas por el lugar y estaba seguro de que no estaban simplemente haciendo sus rondas sino vigilándolo a él.

-Esta es la aldea más desconfiada de la que eh sido kage –murmuró para si mismo en un tono aprensivo- pero ahora ya no puedo hacer mucho –concluyó mientras echaba inconcientemente una mirada hacia su tercer protector antes de dirigirse al lugar donde varios de los aldeanos ya habían empezado las reparaciones de sus hogares.

Las reacciones de los aldeanos fueron muy variadas al ver al Mizukage aparecer en el sitio de las construcciones y empezar a ayudarlos con una docena de clones con las múltiples reparaciones y reconstrucciones del lugar, en primera por que ese tipo de tarea estaba destinada a los genin y a lo mucho a los chuunin, en segunda por que se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que lo hacia de muy buena disposición y en tercera porque era claro para cualquiera que era un maestro en el tema. El rubio por su parte, pese a estar ya bastante cansado, estaba acostumbrado a continuar pese a estar sin chakra así que no el fue muy difícil trabajar con los aldeanos, de hecho le daban cierta satisfacción ese tipo de labores manuales. Había gastado, salvo por una décima, el resto de sus reservas de chakra con los internados en el hospital, a cambio estaba seguro de que ellos estarían como nuevos en máximo tres días. Mientras trabajaba tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y tratar con muchos de los habitantes de kiri, al final concluyo que era bastante parecida a konoha salvo que la relación con los shinobis era un poco más de miedo que respeto, pero solo un poco en comparación a otras aldeas que él había visto. El resto de la madrugada paso sin ningún tipo de percances mientras que los aldeanos iban conociendo cada vez más a su nuevo líder, y este a su vez conocía a las personas que acababan de quedar bajo su protección. Incluso se topo con el genin que lo había desafiado con tanta agresividad en la cueva, este se encontraba transportando un pesada cantidad de tablones pero cuando el rubio se ofreció a ayudarlo este simplemente le contesto con un seco.

-Puedo cargarlos sin problemas Mizukage-sama –sin siquiera regresar a verlo. El ojiazul solo suspiro resignado mientras regresaba a ayudar los que no parecían molestarles tanto su presencia, pero se vio interrumpido de esto cuando se percato de la dirección que tomo el muchacho con su pesada carga.

-¡Cuidado! –le gritó lo bastante alto como para que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

El muchacho regreso a verlo pero al hacerlo causo justo lo que preocupaba al jinchuuriki, el lugar por el que paso era uno de los edificios que él había atravesado cuando fue atacado por Madara, uno de los tablones golpeo la pared del mismo terminando de desestabilizarlo por completo y provocando que cayera sobre el chico que debido al peso de su carga y la sorpresa de ver como un edificio se le venia encima solo pudo caer de espaldas y por acto de reflejo cerrar los ojos esperando que la estructura lo aplastara, solo que es no sucedió, sintió como algo lo empujaba contra el suelo y el ruido de rocas cayendo y luego solo silencio. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos lentamente pero en cuanto enfoco lo que estaba frente a él los abrió de golpe, el ojiazul se encontraba al frente suyo sosteniendo a su espalda la pared de ladrillo, o lo que quedaba de ella porque varias partes se desquebrajaron, al parecer no tuvo tiempo de quitar al chico del lugar por lo que se limito a servirle de escudo recibiendo el peso de los escombros y evitando que golpearan al genin.

-¿Estas bien Senichi? –Le preguntó con seriedad el Mizukage, el ojigris solo sintió con la misma expresión de sorpresa- muy bien.

Sin más se levanto lentamente provocando que los escombros en su espalda cayeran a su alrededor pero sin tocar al muchacho, este se levanto tras un momento de terminar de asimilar lo que había pasado, pero se dirigió al jinchuuriki con curiosidad para preguntarle.

-Disculpe Mizukage-sama –este se volvió para verlo con cierta intriga en su rostro- ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre, aun no se lo había dicho?

-Lo escuche cuando te pidieron que llevaras los maderos –le contestó con amabilidad, de hecho había escuchado y se había aprendido el nombre de un buen número de los shinobis del lugar sin que ellos lo supieran, luego se intento retirar a continuar con las reparaciones pero cayo de rodillas.

Muchos se acercaron a él con cierta preocupación, la cual se incremento al verlo de cerca, tenía varias heridas abiertas y al parecer no eran solo por el edificio que le había caído encima, este solo le abrió algunas de las misma y destrozo lo que quedaba de su chaleco permitiendo ver la seriedad de su estado.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre –anunció un chuunin que estaba en el lugar- debemos llevarlo al...

-No es necesario Taku –le cortó el rubio levantándose- tengo una capacidad regenerativa acelerada –le explicó con tranquilidad- normalmente hubiera sido suficiente pero como eh utilizado gran parte de mi chakra, tanto peleando como remediando el resultado de mi batalla dentro de la aldea, esta no ah funcionando con la misma rapidez, solo necesito descansar un par de horas para recuperarme.

-¿Esta seguro Godaime? –le preguntó con preocupación el único jounin del lugar. (Puesto que Madara había sido el cuarto mizukage o yondaime Naruto tiene el titulo de quinto o Godaime igual que Tsunade en konoha)

-Seguro Takai –le tranquilizó el ojiazul con calma- si requieren de mi presencia estaré en la torre descansando, debo partir en unas horas.

-¿Partir? –Repitió casi asustado el chuunin que lo había revisado- pero en sus condiciones...

-Es necesario –le cortó el rubio mientras se retiraba, pero algunos de los shinobis lo siguieron por lo que continuo- es una misión que me encargo Madara, una amenaza a todo el mundo shinobi esta por despertar y debo estar ahí para detenerla- les explico con gravedad.

-De ser así necesitara asistencia –opinó una anbu llegando al lugar.

-Preparare un equipo para que me alcance en el lugar –les informó a los ninjas que lo seguían- Suigetsu los guiara y aprovecharemos para llevar a la refugiada de konoha hasta cerca de su aldea.

-Ella podría ser una amenaza para la seguridad de la aldea –opinó con seriedad la anbu de cabello castaño rizado y mascara de lobo.

-No lo es –aseguró impertérrito el kage de la niebla- se cuales fueron sus ordenes no tiene que ver con la aldea, solo con mi identidad, y puesto que tengo que presentarme con los demás kages esta ya carece de importancia.

-Como diga –aceptó con sosiego la anbu.

-Prepara para mañana un equipo de diez shinobis –ordenó a la anbu de repente que solo lo miro con sorpresa- serán capaces de moverse para mañana y Suigetsu los acompañara, harán el viaje hacía la Ola en barco por lo que tendrán cuatro días más para recuperarse, yo los acompañare hasta el muelle y luego los adelantare –le explicó con seriedad- deben encontrarme en un punto entre lo países de la Tierra y del Viento. Mañana les daré las coordenadas exactas –concluyó mientras ingresaba a la torre mizukage.

-Como ordene Naruto-sama –contestó en tono formal la castaña antes de retirarse. El chuunin solo hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Naruto-sama –repitió el rubio con algo de nostalgia mientras continuaba su ingreso por la que ahora era _su torre_.

Entre los recuerdos que Madara le había entregado había información de la base principal de Akatsuki, lo que seguramente estaba haciendo Pein allí y de una surtida variedad de técnicas que este conocía, además de un objeto que le iba a ser de mucha utilidad, para obtenerlo debía utilizar el anillo que Madara le entrego pero si lo que quería era sellar la amenaza de los bijuu de una buena vez por todas necesitaría los diez, Zetsu ya le había dado el suyo, según él estaba cumpliendo la última orden de su líder, mientras estuvo en el hospital visito la morgue y aprovecho para tomar el de Kisame. Según las memorias de su predecesor en la torre debía hallar un par de cosas que le ayudarían, dio un pequeño vistazo a lo que quedaba de, la que ahora era, su oficina, justo detrás del escritorio había un agujero del tamaño de… bueno se podría decir que la ausencia de una pared completa era la mejor forma de definirlo. Pero el escritorio aun estaba ahí, lo movió a un costado y pudo visualizar la pequeña trampilla, parecida a la que él mismo tenía en su departamento, por un instante los parentescos que tenia con el patriarca Uchiha le dieron un ligero escalofrío pero alejo sus pensamientos de esto para volver a centrarlos en el asunto actual.

Levanto la trampilla sin problemas, si hubo un sello en esta aparentemente había sido removido antes de que él llegara seguramente por el mismo Madara. En el pequeño resguardo que allí se localizaba encontró un par de pergaminos, una túnica de Akatsuki, una máscara anaranjada como las del Uchiha y…

-Aquí esta –dijo para si mismo el rubio mientras tomaba el anillo con el kanji del Suzaku (Fénix Bermellón), que en tiempos pasados perteneciera al joven Uchiha, y se lo colocara en el dedo anular derecho, al hacerlo fue visible en su meñique derecho el anillo con el kanji de Genbu (Tortuga Negra) que le fue entregado por Zetsu, la sortija de Madara y el anillo con el kanji de Nanju (Sagitario) en su anular izquierdo que recupero de Kisame- Aun me faltan seis –observo con tono de circunstancias- dos de los que faltan no son problema –recordó- parece que visitare a mis otros protegidos –comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica- _dos están en Konoha, uno seguramente en el despacho de la hokage y el otro en un bosque al que solo tiene acceso el clan Nara. Otro esta perdido en una área devastada de varios kilómetros de diámetro y él último tendré que arrebatárselo al mismo Pein_ –contó mentalmente con una media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados- parece que tendré un viaje interesante antes de ir por ti Nagato –opinó antes de volver a abrir los ojos y dejar ver unas amenazantes orbes rojas con pupila rasgada- y ya no puedo esperar –concluyo con una ansiedad palpable mientras mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte en el lugar donde sabía se encontraba su enemigo intentado desesperadamente incrementar su poder para que logrará superar al suyo, y lo verdaderamente preocupante era que si no se apresuraba a llegar a su encuentro, el antiguo amekage lo lograría.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14: Recolección y Reclutamiento

Las olas golpeaban el costado del barco meciéndolo suavemente mientras estaba atracado en el muelle, dos sapos del tamaño de un caballo se encontraban haciendo guardia, llevaban un par de días así, uno de ellos, el de color rojo de hecho, bostezo abiertamente dando vista a una boca en la que bien hubiera entrado una lavadora automática, desde que se les encargo la tarea no había sucedido nada interesante además de un escalofrío que sintieron la madrugada del segundo día producto de una expulsión de chakra extraordinaria, pero después de eso todo fue demasiado aburrido, ya que quien los viera se apartaba inmediatamente del barco.

-Oye Gamasaen –habló uno de los anfibios.

-¿Qué sucede Gamaroan? –contestó el que había bostezado.

-¿No quieres abrir otra botella de sake?

-Es muy temprano y estamos de guardia –le recriminó el anfibio samurái.

-Lo se pero aquí no sucede nada –se quejó este- vamos, el jefe dijo que podíamos servirnos si queríamos –le recordó.

-Estaríamos desobedeciendo sus ordenes si no lo hiciéramos –razonó el sapo espadachín.

-Exactamente –dijo el azul a su vez echando su hacha al hombro y dirigiéndose a la galera.

-Muy bien ¡Pero solo unas copas, aun estamos de guardia! –Le advirtió el anfibio bermellón, el azul solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Desde que habían llegado solo abrieron una de las botellas y tenían por lo menos cinco cajas en la galera junto a las provisiones, una vez allí tomo la caja que habían abierto unos días antes y la aparto del resto para revisarla, como recordaba, a la caja solo le faltaba una botella, aun restaban otras cinco de buen tamaño, alrededor de dos litros de sake en cada una, pensó en subir también algo de las provisiones puesto que era cerca del medio día y aun no habían comido y aunque entre los alimentos no hubiera grillos u otra clase de insectos tampoco estaban para ponerse exigentes, (Nótese el sarcasmo de parte del autor), trataba de decidir que llevar cuando la voz de su colega lo saco bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Gamasaen! –Se escuchó el grito desde la cubierta- el jefe se acerca, sube rápido –le avisó con premura.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó por lo bajo el sapo samurái, cerro la caja de sake de inmediato y la acomodo a lado de las demás antes de regresar a su puesto.

En el muelle se podía apreciar a un grupo considerable de shinobis provenientes, según se podía observar, de la aldea de la neblina, encabezando el grupo estaba un rubio que vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas, una máscara anaranjada en forma de espiral y varias sortijas en sus manos. Los seguía de cerca un joven de cabello celeste y mirada confiada y algo agresiva con una gran espada envuelta en vendajes a su espalda, a lado de este una joven con armadura y mascara anbu de cabello morado que simplemente no perdía detalle de los movimientos del rubio con una expresión de cautela, detrás de estos con variadas expresiones y pensamientos se encontraban un total de diez ninjas, varios jounin y algunos cazadores anbu. El rubio vio como sus subordinados mantenían su guardia, aunque noto a uno de ellos un poco agitado, le resto importancia al asunto y se adelanto a su encuentro.

-¿Sucedió algo de importancia? –Inquirió con calma el amekage.

-En absoluto –dijeron de inmediato al mismo tiempo, el rubio arqueo una ceja bajo su máscara.

-Muy bien pueden retirarse –ambos sapos se disponían a desaparecer pero se detuvieron en seco cuando el ottokage agrego- por cierto ¿Qué tal estaba el sake?

-Excelente –contestó el añil anfibio con una sonrisa- ¡ouch! –agregó cuando su compañero lo golpeo con su katana aun guardada en su funda, en ese momento se percato de lo que acababa de decir y se llevo ambas membranas para tratar inútilmente de cubrir su gigantesca boca.

-Jajajaja –rió suavemente el mizukage- creo que se lo ganaron –opinó con sosiego- pueden retirarse –estos no se lo pensaron un momento antes de obedecerla orden y desaparecer en una nube de humo, entonces se dirigió a sus acompañantes que solo observaron la escena, unos con diversión y otros con intriga- ustedes partirán desde aquí –les explicó- el viaje en barco les dará el tiempo que necesitan para recuperar por completo sus fuerzas.

-Entonces será mejor partir de inmediato –opinó uno de los jounin- ¿En dónde está el capitán? –Antes de que Suigetsu hiciera su presentación, el rubio se le adelanto.

-Tienes al idiota a tu derecha –dijo con aburrimiento señalando al espadachín con un movimiento de cabeza, este solo lo miro ceñudo.

-¿Es tú barco? –Le preguntó otro de los jounin con sorpresa.

-Técnicamente es mió –se adelantó a contestar el ojiazul- le encargue que rentara un bote para el viaje y en cambio compro uno –resumió perezosamente, no era necesario mencionar la pequeña controversia ocurrida por causa del sake.

-Me dijiste que consiguiera un barco –le recordó nuevamente pero con menos paciencia el espadachín.

-Lo que sea –dijo dando al discusión por terminada mientras se bajaba a la galera haciendo una señal al resto para que lo siguieran- deberán encontrarme aquí –les explico con calma mientras señalaba un punto en un mapa que extendió por la mesa una vez todos lo hubieron alcanzado en la bodega. Este mapa era uno de los pergaminos que Madara le dejo en su debajo de su escritorio.

-Es seguro que ella lo sepa –preguntó con recelo la anbu de cabello castaño haciendo referencia a su supuesta prisionera.

-Konoha ya tiene esta información –explicó con abatimiento, todos lo regresaron a ver sorprendidos, sobretodo la pelimorada- Zetsu los vio en una misión de reconocimiento, ahora mismo hay un equipo en ese lugar con más de quince integrantes, todos shinobis magníficos –resumió calmadamente pero podía notarse un poco de tensión en su voz.

-¿Qué hay en ese lugar? –Se atrevió a preguntar un anbu de la niebla.

-La base principal de Akatsuki y el lugar donde están sellados ocho de los demonios de colas –contestó directamente- alguien está próximo a liberarlos –concluyo con gravedad, las expresiones de preocupación no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Si sabías eso porque viniste aquí primero? –Le reprochó la anbu de konoha.

-No lo sabía entonces –le contestó simplemente, sin siquiera molestarse por el tono que uso- cuando mi pelea con Madara concluyo, él me transfirió sus memorias –explicó con brevedad- de ahí saque la información que poseo ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos una vez nos encontremos con usted allí Mizukage-sama? –Preguntó uno de los anbu.

-Los elegí para esta misión porque son los que tiene más chakra de su aldea y esto requerirá mucha resistencia –explicó despacio mientras sacaba otro de los pergaminos de su antecesor y se los entregaba- deben aprender a aplicar el jutsu de sellado de este pergamino –el anbu lo desenrollo cuidando de que nadie aparte de los de su aldea vieran su contenido.

-Pero esto requerirá más de diez ninjas –observó algo preocupado.

-Es por eso que yo no estaré con ustedes por ahora –explicó finalmente el kage de la niebla- debo reunir algunas cosas antes y viajo mucho más rápido solo, tengan esto –dijo mientras les pasaba un extraño kunai de tres puntas- no lo pierdan –les advirtió con seriedad- es para que los identifiquen.

-¿Quiénes?

-Como dijiste, necesitaremos más personas –le recordó su líder- ya copie el jutsu en otros pergaminos para entregárselos a algunos grupos más de mis aliados, iré a avisarles y se reunirán con ellos allí, yo los adelantaré para enfrentar al enemigo y debilitarlo para que la labor de sellarlo resulte un poco menos complicada.

-¿Esta seguro? –Preguntó dudoso un anbu.

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos de evitar una tragedia –apuntó firmemente.

-¿En verdad te importa eso? –Le preguntó con suspicacia Yugao, pese a haber sido testigo de lo que era capaz de hacer el rubio no era cuidadosa con la forma en que se refería a él, de hecho era precisamente por eso que era descortés, le molestaba sobremanera que incluso ella le hubiera llegado a tener confianza a el jinchuuriki al punto de pensar que era un gran shinobi, leal a su aldea. El Uzumaki la miro intensamente por un instante, tanta que la anbu se estremeció con cierto temor, incluso sus nuevos subordinados retuvieron la respiración.

-Veremos –dijo simplemente mientras regresaba a ver las considerables provisiones del barco- las más de mil raciones que tenía guardadas se agotaron en la recuperación de los ninjas de kiri –argumentó mientras sacaba un pergamino de sellado y se dirigía a un sección de que llevaba pan, carne seca y otras cajas de comida enlatada- necesitare algo de esto –y sin más realizo algunos sellos y toco las provisiones a través del pergamino, de inmediato estas desaparecieron tras una cortina de humo. Al disiparse dicho humo se podía ver escritos en el pergamino los nombres de las distintas provisiones- con esto debería ser suficiente –murmuró para si mismo mientras guardaba el pergamino.

-Oye jefe –le llamó el espadachín- ¿seguro que es buena idea dejarla ir? –dijo señalando a la anbu, era algo sobre lo que aun tenía dudas, un montón de dudas.

-Le dije que lo haría, los espero dentro de dos semanas –fue toda la respuesta del jinchuuriki antes de trazar un sello con sus manos y desaparecer en un rayo de luz dejando solo una estela brillante.

-Nunca cambiara –comentó medio divertido medio resignado el peliazul.

-¿A qué se refiere Suigetsu-san? –le dijo uno de los jounin, este lo regreso a ver con cierta sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba con tanto respeto, sin embargo contesto a su pregunta, pues era algo que realmente debían saber. En especial la cazadora anbu que los acompañaba.

-Aun no lo conocen lo suficiente, pero llegaran a entender que para Naruto una promesa es sagrada –les dijo con absoluta seriedad- jamás lo eh visto faltar a su palabra. Ese fue el camino que eligió.

Todos parecían sorprendidos, la pelimorada también aunque seguía recelosa de sus captores.

-Se que no crees en él –le dijo directamente a la anbu una vez todos los demás se retiraron a sus labores para emprender el viaje- pero nunca eh visto que la desconfianza o escepticismo de los demás evitara que Naruto hiciera lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto para quién? –le preguntó esta con disgusto.

-Yo que tú no adelantaría conclusiones –le sugirió el peliazul- pero ya entenderás, cuando todo salga a la luz, que ningún ninja o hokage ha hecho tanto por la seguridad de tu aldea o sus habitantes como lo ha hecho Naruto –terminó de decirle mientras salía a cubierta para zarpar dejando sumamente pensativa a la joven mujer.

Llevaba un día entero de viaje, había deshecho el hiraishin no jutsu hace varias horas debido a la cantidad de chakra que consumía, solo lo usaba para acelerar el viaje lo más posible pero lo deshacía cuando se empezaba a cansar y continuaba a su velocidad normal, la cual era por lo menos tres veces mayor que la de un jounin promedio. Le faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha, no podía dejarse ver pero irrumpir en la aldea y más aun en el despacho de la rubia a plena luz iba a ser todo un reto, por otro lado no podía darse el lujo de esperar a la noche con todo lo que le faltaba por delante. Al ver la entrada trazo los sellos de la técnica y desapareció en un breve haz de luz. Reapareció en la ventana de la torre hokage, le llamo al atención que el despacho de la misma estaba vació.

-¿Estará en el hospital? –se preguntó un tanto confundido pero decidió que no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, incluso había decidido no visitar a Jiraiya ya que este seguramente querría acompañarlo y esta vez era él quien debía enfrentar a Pein no el sannin de los sapos.

Se puso a revisar los cajones del escritorio pero no encontró nada, al cabo de varios minutos terminó de revisar la oficina y estaba claro que no había nada, incluso activo su byakugan para asegurarse, pero fuera de una botella de sake escondida en la lámpara de piso no hallo nada fuera de lugar, claro a excepción de la mujer de cabello negro corto que se encontraba detrás de él apuntándole con una cerbatana de dardos envenenados… ¿espera, qué fue eso último?

El enmascarado reacciono a tiempo de esquivar los mortales proyectiles y con rapidez trazo unos sellos creando una barrear alrededor de la oficina para aislar el sonido de la zona de acción, inmovilizo a la pelinegra y la coloco frente a él.

-Disculpe mi rudeza –dijo con calma y un poco de vergüenza- pero busco algo que supuestamente esta aquí –explicó con claridad.

-¿Quién te crees qué eres para irrumpir así en el despacho de Tsunade-sama? –Le reprochó desafiante.

-Nadie –contestó simplemente el enmascarado.

-¿Eres un Akatsuki? –Preguntó con cuidado al reconocer la túnica del rubio.

-Supongo –dijo al cabo de un momento provocando una gran preocupación en la morena- cuando asesine a su líder me dejo todo y supongo que eso incluye a la organización –dedujo con calma.

-¿Asesinar a su líder? –repitió confundida.

-Mira, lamento recurrir a esto –dijo un tanto avergonzado el ojiazul mientras para el asombro de la pelinegra sus ojos se tornaban en bermellón con tres aspas en su pupila- pero estoy corto de tiempo –se excusó antes de irrumpir en sus recuerdos y toparse con algo que no esperaba.

Flash Back

Shizune observaba a la legendaria perdedora terminar de vestirse con una indumentaria anbu pero sin mascara, llevaba un protector en su frente y su cabello sujeto den dos coletas, tenía una expresión serena pero Naruto pudo distinguir nerviosismo en sus ojos pero estaba seguro de que nadie más lo hubiera notado, lo escondía muy bien.

-¿Enviaste el mensaje a Suna? –Le preguntó la rubia de espaldas a su asistente mientras revisaba que sus protecciones estuvieran bien sujetos.

-Hai Tsunade-sama –afirmó la kunoichi- ¿En verdad no desea llevar más apoyo? –Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Ya hay ninjas allí, Jiraiya y yo seremos el apoyo –le contestó directamente- además para cuando lleguemos seguramente el kazekage y sus hermanos ya estarán allí –trato de tranquilizar a su pupila.

-¿Y Naruto-kun? –Tanteó la ojinegra.

-La última noticia que tuve de él la trajo un mensajero ninja –le contestó con cierto pesar- solo decía que estaba bien y que trataba de decidir si visitaba el país de las Olas o el del Té –comentó con una media sonrisa antes de volver a su semblante serio antes de continuar- aún enviando alguien a buscarlo sería mínimo una semana para traerlo a konoha y no tenemos ese tiempo –le explico con una mirada triste.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la entrada, tras darle permiso esta se abrió dando vista al legendario ermitaño sapo, también vestía con su viejo uniforme anbu pero sin la máscara y se podía apreciar nuevamente el protector de konoha en su frente, su expresión era mucho más sería de lo que Naruto recordaba haber visto nunca. El rubio se quedo estático un instante al verlo recuperado pero se recupero rápidamente de la impresión.

-Es tiempo Tsunade –dijo simplemente. Esta asintió y se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y tomo de el un anillo.

-¿Para qué necesita eso Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó curiosa su alumna a la sannin, pero fue el peliblanco el que le contesto.

-Para entrar en la guardia de akatsuki necesitas una de las sortijas –explicó brevemente pero con seriedad. Ante la mirada interrogante de la joven Tsunade completo la explicación.

-Cuando Pein irrumpió en la mente de Jiraiya, lo hizo descuidadamente –le explicó- así que no solo saco información de su cerebro sino que involuntariamente dejo algunas cosas en el.

-Así es como se la localización exacta de la base y lo que Pein planea –terminó de explicar el ojigris.

-Pero no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo tenemos así que debemos apresurarnos –agregó la ojimiel mientras, no sin cierto recelo, colocaba la sortija de Kakuzu en su dedo medio izquierdo.

Hecho esto salio de la oficina ante la inquieta mirada de su asistente, antes de retirarse junto a su colega Jiraiya le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se retiro por el mismo camino que la hokage había tomado segundos antes.

Fin Flash Back

Aflojo el agarre sobre su prisionera dejándola levemente confundida, hasta que…

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó con fuerza, afortunadamente la barrera de sonido que coloco evitaba que se escuchara su voz- deben llevar ya tres días de camino, y con su velocidad… bueno al menos ya sé donde está la sortija –se dijo a si mismo, luego volvió a centrar su atención en la kunoichi que solo lo miraba intrigada.

-¿Eres un Uchiha? –preguntó un tanto contrariada y asombrada al reconocer el sharingan en los ojos del rubio.

-No –contestó simplemente- lamento ser brusco pero no es conveniente que recuerdes que me viste –le dijo calmadamente antes de introducirla en un genjutsu diseñado para modificar los recuerdos de su víctima, los ojos de esta se opacaron cuando se quedo viéndola fijamente antes de desmayarse, una vez dejo a Shizune descansando en el sofá, con el recuerdo de haber trabajado tanto que simplemente se dejo caer unos minutos en este para descansar y que se había quedado dormida sin querer, se retiro del despacho de Tsunade y de la aldea en dirección al bosque donde el clan Nara criaba a sus ciervos.

-¿Qué harás ahora mocoso? –Le preguntó la voz del zorro desde su mente una vez salieron de la aldea.

-No hay nada que hacer –contestó llanamente- ellos se dirigen hacia allí, no debo preocuparme por la salud de ero-sennin si Tsunade esta con él… creo –concluyó un tanto dudoso.

En medio del bosque una rubia vestida de anbu saltaba entre las copas de los árboles a enorme velocidad seguida de cerca por un hombre de mediana edad con larga cabellera blanca y un gigantesco chichón en la cabeza…

-Te digo que tropecé –se explicó por milésima vez el sannin.

-¿Y tú mano coincidencialmente aterrizo en mi busto? –Le preguntó con suspicacia.

-Bueno… si –le contestó un poco dudoso. Esta solo bufo molesta antes de adelantarse aumentando más la velocidad- Tsunade espera, no puedes estar enfadada el resto del…

Intento detenerla, pero se concentro tanto en alcanzarla que no aterrizo bien en la siguiente rama, que era la que ella estaba dejando en ese momento, y volvió a tropezar, el problema fue que cuando cayo hacia delante bajo al mano con al que intentaba darle alcance de golpe, dándole una cachetada, (ustedes ya se imaginaran en que cachete).

El gran Jiraiya, maestro del cuarto, alumno del tercer Hokage, ermitaño sapo de la montaña Myobuko, estaba sudando frió en ese momento con solo una idea dentro de su cabeza "mierda, va a matarme". Y ciertamente eso era lo que parecía, cuando la legendaria perdedora se volteo para ver a su compañero estaba literalmente echando humo, con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor mientras se acercaba, el ojigris estaba realmente aterrado pero unas pocas ideas cruzaban su cabeza, entre ellas haber visto a su pupilo salir de situaciones parecidas.

-"¿Cómo rayos hace el chico para salvarse de estas cosas sin un rasguño?" –trataba de pensar el ermitaño pervertido, pero solo le llego una idea, una tan descabellada y suicida que solo el mismo jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Youko sería tan demente como para intentar, pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que estaba buscando y puesto que la sannin de las babosas estaba ya al frente suyo levantándolo por la solapa de su uniforme y retrazando su puño para mandarlo de regreso al hospital de konoha vía aérea, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su joven pupilo y no pensar de más- En fin tuve una buena vida –admitió mentalmente con cierta resignación.

Por su parte la rubia hokage pasaba por una serie de reflexiones un tanto mas complicadas, por una parte había sentido una gran alegría desde que Jiraiya había despertado, por otra un inmenso deseo de golpearlo desde el pequeño incidente en el que, ella sabía, el sabio pervertido no tenía culpa (para variar), aun estaba débil por haber salido hace poco del hospital y ella se mantenía cerca para estar segura de que pudiera continuar, por un momento el equilibrio del invocador de sapos fallo y hubiera acabado de cabeza en el suelo de no ser por que ella se apresuro a servirle de apoyo, solo que cuando se apoyo sobre ella se aferro por reflejo, y (por increíble que parezca) sin intención, agarro uno de los pechos de la sannin, que por reflejo también reacciono estampándolo de cabeza en el mismo árbol en que estaban. Aunque no lo pareciera ella se había sentido un poco arrepentida de haberle hecho eso pero no quería admitirlo, y justo mientras estaba reflexionando sobre si disculparlo o no, sintió aquella "caricia" que la hizo volver a sus instintos básicos de golpear al ermitaño sapo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera ella que había estado en muchas de las más grandes batallas y visto las cosas más impresionantes y aterradoras sin siquiera inmutarse, estaba preparada para lo que paso en ese momento, justo antes de que depositara un golpe con toda su fuerza en el rostro de su antiguo compañero de equipo mientras lo tenía sujeto de su traje para que no escapara, este cerro la distancia entre ambos y la beso. No un beso del tipo apasionado, pero tampoco del tipo tímido al fin y al cabo es de Jiraiya de quien estamos hablando, luego de unos segundos, que a ambos se les hicieron eternos, Jiraiya se separo. Tsunade había cerrado los ojos como reacción al beso pero los volvió a abrir lentamente para encontrarse con una escena algo graciosa. El gran ermitaño sapo estaba con los ojos cerrados con expresión general de temor esperando el golpe de la rubia, por alguna razón esto la hizo enfadar inmediatamente y volviendo a retrazar su puño dejo salir toda la frustración que había sentido por culpa de aquel peliblanco de un solo golpe.

¡CRASH!

Fue es crujido que se escucho en todo el bosque antes de que la parte superior de un árbol cayera bajo el poder de la ojimiel, el ojigris por su parte, que había estado tan asustado como un nudista en un pantano de sanguijuelas, abría lentamente sus ojos al notar que su cabeza no fue el blanco de su compañera sino el tronco del árbol tras ellos, por un momento se permitió una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el desastre pero que él no hubiera resultado afectado, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vislumbro una pequeña y rebelde lágrima brotar de los hermosos ojos de su amiga, esta a su vez no dijo nada, solo mantuvo una expresión neutra, se dio media vuelta y continuo el avance dejando al viejo escritor con una sensación de culpabilidad que no recordaba haber sentido antes, luego de un segundo reacciono y continuo la marcha antes de perderla de vista.

En algún lugar en medio de un oscuro bosque casi totalmente desconocido un enmascarado envuelto en una túnica negra se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, muchos se hubieran sentido presas del pánico en aquel lugar, pues estaba diseñado para esto precisamente, pero el sombrío personaje caminaba por el como si estuviera dando una calmado paseo por su jardín en compañía de alguna de sus alumnas, alumnas que eran precisamente lo que ocupaba la mente del ojiazul en ese momento, le preocupaban por lo que se avecinaba, él sabia perfectamente que tan poderosas eran, no por nada se había encargado de entrenarlas, pero lo que se acercaba iba mucho más allá de lo que él jamás hubiera previsto.

-Oye Mocoso –le llamó su demonio para tratar de sacarlo de sus preocupaciones- este lugar se ve idéntico en cualquier dirección –opinó sacando el primer tema que se le ocurrió- ¿seguro qué sabes a dónde vas?

-Este bosque esta diseñado para dejarse ver como es solo para los del clan Nara –le explicó- su técnica de las sombras de alguna manera es el pase de acceso, si cualquier otro intenta entrar es envuelto por las sombras y solo puede ver una maraña de árboles y arbustos idénticos mientras se pierde todavía más en el bosque sin posibilidad de salir –termino de explicar tan tranquilamente como quien comenta el clima.

-Si es así ¿Cómo sabes por donde ir? –Preguntó un tanto curioso el demonio pero para nada cerca de estar preocupado.

-Me estoy guiando por el chakra de quien busco –contestó con sencillez.

-¿Y cómo lo veras cuando lo encuentres? –volvió a inquirir el zorro.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando Saya era pequeña le temía a la oscuridad? –Le preguntó el rubio.

-Si, debido al trauma de lo que le ocurrió a su clan no se sentía a salvo en la oscuridad –le contestó el demonio- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Recuerdas lo que le dije para que pudiera enfrentar su temor?

-¿Por qué temerle a la oscuridad? cuando… -empezó el zorro

-Puedes encender la luz –completó el ojiazul deteniéndose repentinamente para expulsar una oleada de chakra dorado que ilumino por completo el bosque, haciendo salir de su escondite a muchos animales, ninguno con temor pues la energía no estaba cargada de una manera agresiva.

Fue visible entonces una sección del bosque donde los árboles parecían nuevos, como si hubieran brotado hace apenas algunos meses o un año máximo. Justo en el lugar donde estaba parado había un gran cúmulo de rocas cubriendo un agujero.

-Aquí es –dijo simplemente mientras formaba unos sellos.

Al terminar la secuencia un agujero se abrió repentinamente bajo sus pies provocando que se abalanzara hacia abajo rápidamente pero aun así aterrizo con suavidad. Antes de revisar apropiadamente el lugar una voz que sonaba desesperantemente molesta llamo su atención.

-ACASO VIENES A BURLARTE MALDITO, JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA POR ESTO YA LO VERAS.

En ese momento fijo su atención en un pequeño bulto en medio de las rocas, del cual parecía venir el escándalo, allí en medio de las piedras s encontraba el inmortal de los akatsuki, o por lo menos su cabeza, pero esta no lo había reconocido todavía, sin embargo reconoció la indumentaria de su antigua organización.

-Tú debes ser Hidan –dijo en tono casual aunque con mucha frialdad- esta es la primera vez que te veo en persona.

-Eres de Akatsuki, ¡¿Qué estas esperando, sácame de aquí?! –Casi le ordenó el peligris.

-No estoy aquí para ayudarte –le contestó simplemente en tono monocorde mientras sus ojos se volvían platinados las venas alrededor de estos se ensanchaban y revisaba el lugar- estoy aquí para recuperar tu… mi sortija –se corrigió el rubio.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó con cuidado, había sentido una poderosa energía hace unos momentos y solo podía provenir de este guerrero, en ese momento reparo mejor en sus prendas- esa máscara que llevas… es de Tobi.

-Madara –le corrigió este- su verdadero nombre era Madara Uchiha, y aunque no lo creas era el verdadero líder de tu organización, por encima del que ustedes llaman líder de hecho, solo que él prefería actuar desde las sombras… –continuó explicándole mientras registraba el lugar, pero en este punto se detuvo y avanzo hasta un sector del hoyo.

-¿El verdadero líder? –Repitió confuso el ojigris- ¿Cómo qué era?

-Lo asesine –contestó de forma casual pero sin regresar a verlo mientras se inclinaba sobre un bulto de rocas y de un golpe introducía su mano en ellas, al sacarla sujetaba el brazo izquierdo del akatsuki con la sortija con el kanji de Santai en su dedo índice, la retiro de este y se lo coloco en el suyo propio, ignorando las maldiciones del peliblanco que le ordenaba que lo sacara de allí.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DEJARME AQUÍ BASTARDO?! –Por respuesta el rubio se quito la Mascara y se acerco hasta quedar a la vista del escandaloso criminal, y ante su mirada, la cual se volvió de sorpresa y terror, empezó a expulsar cantidades abominables de chakra demoníaco mientras sus rasgos se volvían más salvajes y sus ojos se volvían escarlatas con pupila rasgada.

-¿Eso contesta tú pregunta? –Preguntó de manera retórica luego de regresar a la normalidad.

-El contenedor del Kyuubi –dijo en un susurro pero luego- JAJAJAJAJAJA así que tú eres el nuevo líder de los akatsuki, que irónico –dijo con burla.

-Tanto como un idiota que se dice inmortal y se encuentre en la más absoluta impotencia –comentó de forma con sorna el rubio pasmando la risa del peligris de golpe- pero te equivocas yo no soy el líder ninguna organización criminal –le corrigió- por que los akatsuki ya están extintos.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ahora si totalmente consternado el fanático religioso.

-Tu compañero, Kakuzu murió el mismo día en que tú terminaste aquí –le informó con indiferencia, una que de hecho fue compartida por el peligris- Itachi y Deidara murieron enfrentándose a Sasuke Uchiha, lo mismo que Orochimaru, Kisame y el que tú conocías como Tobi murieron cuando ataque kiri hace unos días –continuó relatando el obituario de los criminales clase S más peligrosos que de los que se tenía conocimiento- en cuanto a Zetsu, Pein y Konan se podría decir que se retiraron, no me preocupa Konan la tengo vigilada, ya veré que hacer con Zetsu si da problemas y en cuanto a Pein… en estos momentos me dirijo a acabar con él, pero necesito las sortijas para completar el trabajo.

-¿Y PLANEAS DEJARME AQUÍ ASÍ NADA MÁS? –le reclamó el ojigris furioso.

-Veras –le dijo reflexivamente- me gustaría sumergirte en un mundo de absoluta agonía por lo que te parecerían mil años –le dijo tranquilamente mientras se volvía a acercar y se inclinaba frente a la cercenada cabeza para que pudiera ver el Mangekyou Sharingan activo en sus ojos- pero no es mi estilo golpear a alguien en el suelo, además el castigo que Shikamaru pensó para ti me parece mucho más apropiado, que te quedes aquí hasta que el efecto de tú jutsu de inmortalidad se termine por no tener más victimas de donde alimentarlo –opinó calmadamente, el peligris por su parte se había quedado mudo al escucharlo- Madara lo sabía todo de ustedes, y yo tome sus recuerdos –le explicó- ahora aunque no te lo mereces, soy alguien demasiado blando así que, ya que seguramente seré la última persona que veas puedes pedirme que entregue un mensaje a alguien, para que te puedas ir, de cierta forma más tranquilo, a reunir con tu Jashin-sama, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Por qué harías eso? –Le preguntó desconfiado.

-Me diste lastima –le contestó directamente.

-¿En verdad lo harás?

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra –le aseguró con sosiego.

-Quiero que le digas al mal nacido que me puso aquí, que la venganza de Jashin-sama contra los herejes se acerca y que él estará entre los que serán castigados –le dijo despacio con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-¿Es todo? –Le preguntó un tanto aburrido, el rubio que ya se esperaba un mensaje de ese tipo, el peliblanco solo asintió- aunque no me agrade decirlo es cierto que la espada ya sea de Kami-sama o de Akuma-sama se acerca para barrer con todo, no solo con los herejes –le informó inexpresivo al cautivo criminal que solo lo observo con un claro deleite- pero eso también incluye a todos aquellos a quines jure proteger y su felicidad, por lo que haré lo imposible para asegurarme de detenerla.

-¿Crees que puedes detener la voluntad de Dios? JAJAJAJAJA –Le preguntó irónico el peligris.

-Si tengo que hacerlo –le contestó con indiferencia viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras se levantaba, esto ceso la risa del ojigris, pues pese al tono monocorde con que hablo su mirada tenía fuego y una determinación que expresaba algo que Hidan había creído una tontería, solo murmuro algo en tan voz baja que ni siquiera el ojiazul pudo escuchar puesto que se había dado la vuelta para retirarse.

-La voluntad del fuego.

-Adiós Hidan, diría que fue un placer pero no lo fue –se despidió con algo de cansancio antes de dar un salto y salir del agujero que poco después volvió a derrumbarse y llenarse de rocas que solo fueron observadas por el impotente villano.

Desde afuera del, nuevamente cubierto agujero, el rubio observo por un momento la prisión del akatsuki, ciertamente que Shikamaru había pensado en el confinamiento y castigo perfectos para alguien como Hidan, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que él tenía preparado para Pein una vez lo hallara. Pero de momento debía concentrarse en otro asunto primero, volviendo a expandir su chakra dorado ilumino todo el bosque, provocando que los ciervos del lugar desviaran su mirada, antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz, gastaría mucho chakra en transportarse al siguiente punto pero podría descansar tranquilo una vez arribara allí.

Aburrido, era la palabra que la comandante del escuadrón de guerreros tenía para definir su tiempo libre mientras descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol, ella disfrutaba de la batalla, la sangre y la acción, pero eran pocas las misiones que requerían de su presencia, generalmente alguna de tip pero aun las misiones de clase B le resultaban extremadamente fáciles. Claro está su mayor ocupación residía en entrenar a los de su división, y algunos shinobis del Anbu de la aldea, no había habido nada que valiera la pena desde aquel llamado de Naruto para asistirlo en la batalla contra la lluvia, y aun allí no habían hecho nada interesante, aunque debía admitir que aquel viaje le dejo algo interesante, no aquel beso que ella misma trataba infructuosamente de olvidar, sino algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más.

-¿Se encuentra bien Tayuya-san? –la sacó de sus reflexiones amablemente una voz suave. Obviamente a ella no le agradaba que la interrumpieran mientras se encontraba pensando en "algo" importante.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE IMPOR… -no pudo terminar la amenaza cuando se fijo en quien la había interrumpido.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó de inmediato el nuevo integrante del escuadrón de guerreros con un poco de temor- es solo que la vi muy pensativa desde hace un rato y me preocupo.

-En-entiendo no te preocupes Jugo –le tranquilizó la pelirroja- es solo que no me gusta que alguien me hable mientras reflexiono.

-Me doy cuenta –comentó calmadamente con media sonrisa el musculoso shinobi.

-Es solo que no hay nada interesante que hacer, últimamente solo han encargado misiones de rango B para bajo a la aldea –comentó la ojicafé algo cabizbaja.

-Pero si en este lugar hay muchas cosas interesantes –le contradijo con desenfado el de pelo-naranja, mientras acercaba su mano a uno de los árboles y dejaba que un pajarito se posara en ella.

-Eres extraño –le dijo directamente la kunoichi mientras lo miraba.

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho –comentó un tanto avergonzado Jugo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Es solo que… -pero no pudo terminar su charla pues fue interrumpida por un llamado.

-¡TAYUYA-SAN! –Le gritó desde lejos un joven de unos doce con cabello marrón.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES KASU? –Le preguntó de vuelta la pelirroja con mala cara. El genin llegó hasta donde ambos guerreros se encontraban y detuvo el paso para normalizar su respiración antes de hablar.

-Ottokage-sama acaba de regresar a la aldea –anunció entusiasmado, ambos shinobis parecieron gratamente sorprendidos por la noticia, bueno al menos Jugo, Tayuya solo sorprendida.

-Es una buena noticia, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con que andes por ahí gritando mi nombre? –Ante esto el semblante del chico se volvió más serio.

-Al parecer no llegó muy bien –informó un poco dudoso, la expresión de ambos escuchas se tenso al escuchar esto- por lo que se, casi se desmaya en la entrada, antes de que lo llevaran al hospital pidió que trajeran a su presencia a un grupo de ninjas especifico –le explicó- usted y Jugo-san están entre estos.

Sin una palabra más ambos se apresuraron al hospital para verificar el estado de su líder. A paso apresurado llegaron al hospital general de la aldea en donde ya se encontraban algunos miembros del consejo de la aldea, algunos de los guerreros que sin duda fueron los que Naruto mando a llamar e incluso la misma Sasame y Karin que había sido llamada en caso de que Naruto necesitara un poco de su chakra curativo, pero afortunadamente ese no fue el caso.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto-sama? –Fue lo primero que preguntó Jugo una vez estuvo frente a su antigua compañera de equipo, con un claro tono de preocupación.

-Pues veras… -empezó esta un tanto dubitativa.

-¡Les digo que estoy bien! –se escuchó un queja bastante clara, aunque sin llegar a ser descortés, desde el interior de la habitación, como preludio a la aparición del rubio en la entrada de la mismo con un gesto de impaciencia que se disipo un poco al ver a los que estaban esperando afuera, llevaba solo su pantalón y el torso descubierto ya que cargaba la túnica negra de los Akatsuki en el hombro, cubriendo los tres protectores- me alegra ver que ya llegaron, vamos a la torre de inmediato allí les explicare la situación –les informó mientras se adelantaba al sorprendido grupo en el que más de uno dio un suspiro de resignación.

Una vez en el despacho del rubio todos esperaban atentos a escuchar lo que tenía que decirles, pero este solo les pidió que esperaran a que llegaran el resto de guerreros que faltaban para poder explicar todo de una vez. Una vez llegaron estos se sentó detrás de su escritorio y les dirigió una mirada significativa, antes de empezar a hablar coloco dos pergaminos en frente suyo.

-Al grano, todos los guerreros presentes, esto te incluye a ti Jugo, deberán ir de inmediato a las coordenadas señaladas en el primer pergamino –ordenó claramente señalando el pequeño papiro- en el camino aprenderán a desarrollar su parte en un complicado jutsu de sellado que esta explicado en el segundo pergamino, como se darán cuenta una vez que lo habrán este jutsu requiere más de diez shinobis por lo que se reunirán con algunos equipos de apoyo en el lugar designado, en concreto estas son las ordenes pero faltan las explicaciones así que si quieren preguntar pregunten ahora sino escuchen con atención –concluyó.

Espero cortésmente por un instante en el que solo se hizo patente que estaba impacientando a Tayuya, por lo que decidió empezar a relatar lo sucedido, desde la ausencia de Pein en la lluvia, algo que hizo a algunos enfurecer, el hecho de que lo nombraron Amekage, cosa que los sorprendió, el que Jiraiya estaba vivo, esto alegro bastante a todos pues el ermitaño sapo ayudo mucho en la reconstrucción de Ottogakure. Luego les relato su viaje a Kiri y la batalla contra Madara en breves rasgos, omitiendo de momento lo que descubrió de este, pero que saco de su mente lo que Pein planeaba hacer.

-Creo que tenemos alrededor de una semana para que termine el ritual por lo que me adelantare al lugar para enfrentar a Pein y darles algo de tiempo y ventaja –les explicó impertérrito- ustedes contactaran con el resto de los refuerzos y apenas estén listos me alcanzaran en la cueva ¿entendieron?

-¡HAI! –Respondieron al unísono todos los presentes, pero en ese momento la pelirroja de anteojos, que estaba examinando el jutsu noto algo e interrumpió.

-Naruto-sama espere –le llamó- este jutsu requiere de cuarenta personas, sin contar al que realiza el sellado, con este equipo y el que dice que reclutara en la lluvia solo alcanzamos a la mitad –se percató.

-Si, eso… -dijo el ojiazul incomodo, intentaba retrazar ese asunto pero era claro que no podría, levanto el brazo de la túnica y les dejo ver a los presentes el nuevo protector que llevaba cosa que dejo a más de uno sin habla- ya envié un escuadrón desde kiri, estoy seguro de que llegaran a tiempo y para los que faltan pediremos la asistencia de Konoha, ellos ya están allí –comentó casualmente tratando de desviar el tema inútilmente, la sala se había quedado muda tras entender la situación, hasta que Tayuya se decidió a hablar.

-Miren al señor "no puedo ser kage de esta aldea por que soy ninja de Konoha" –Dijo burlonamente la ojicafé aliviando la peculiar tensión del momento.

-No termine en esta situación por gusto, sabes –le espetó un tanto molesto el rubio- pero eso es lo de menos ahora, lo importante es que deben partir de inmediato si quieren llegar a tiempo –agregó con mayor seriedad mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio, curiosamente uno que no había abierto desde el día en que se convirtió en el Ottokage y observo detenidamente el contenido del mismo por un rato, llamando la atención de subordinados.

-¿Ocurre algo Shodaime? –le preguntó Kuro el líder del clan Fuuma, como nadie consideraba a Orochimaru digno de ser un Kage a Naruto se le dio el titulo de "El Primero".

Este no respondió, se limito a tomar el objeto del cajón, lo levanto ante la vista de todos y, aunque dudo por un momento antes de hacerlo, se coloco el antiguo anillo de Orochimaru con el kanji de Kuchin "El Vació" en el meñique izquierdo.

-No –contestó simplemente- pero necesitare esto –agregó levantando su mano para que viera la sortija en ella- para una tarea más tarde, ahora retírense por favor –solicitó, al instante todos se retiraron, salvo por una castaña que lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

-Estoy bien Sasame-chan –le aseguró- lo que ocurrió es que abuse mucho del Hiraishin no jutsu para llegar antes y termino de desgastar mis reservas de chakra –le explicó con tranquilidad restándole importancia, pero esto solo logro hacer que su escucha pusiera una cara de horror, nunca, y me refiero a NUNCA había visto o siquiera escuchado que a su líder se le agotaran sus reservas de energía.

-Será mejor que descanse unas horas antes de partir –le sugirió la ojicafé aun un tanto impactada.

-No puedo darme ese lujo justo ahora –le contestó con un poco de aprensión el Ottokage mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un pergamino- pero comeré algo para recuperar fuerzas y descansaré una hora antes de reiniciar el viaje.

-¿Está seguro de que será suficiente? –le preguntó un tanto dudosa.

-Lo será –le aseguró con una sonrisa típica llena de confianza- recuerda con quien hablas –le tranquilizó pero al chica seguía sin moverse de su lugar- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? –Le preguntó amablemente.

-Quería saber si me permitiría ir en esta misión –le solicitó un tanto cohibida.

-Oh… –contestó este al percatarse de la intención de la joven- Sasame sabes porque elegí a los guerreros, no desconfió de tú capacidad es solo que realmente necesito a los que tengan mayor resistencia para esta misión –el sabía que la muchacha era casi tan fuerte como Tayuya, de hecho en una batalla sin que esta última activara su sello maldito en segunda fase las dos estaban igualadas pero…

-Precisamente por eso –le señaló esta un tanto más decidida- ellos deberán estar al tope de sus capacidades, así que no estaría de más que algunos fueran para ayudarlos en caso de que encontraran problemas, para que no gastaran la energía que necesitaran más adelante –objetó la castaña.

El rubio lo analizo por un momento, lo que decía la joven no solo era cierto si no que tenía sentido, y debía verlo como un salvaguarda, de todas formas la conocía muy bien como para creer que podría hacerla cambiar de parecer si estaba decidida a algo.

-De acuerdo –aceptó tras una reflexión, cosa que hizo sonreír abiertamente a la jounin- pero llevaran también a Karin con ustedes, no estaría de más una ayuda medica por si las dudas –la castaña solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

El rubio negó levemente con la cabeza con gesto divertido, mientras regresaba a ver el pergamino que tenía al frente, por un instante se formo una expresión de desconcierto ante lo que veía en este pero luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa divertida, libero una cantidad de comida suficiente como para alimentar por todo el día a una clase completa de alumnos de la academia, pero antes de empezar a comer abrió otro de los cajones de su escritorio y saco de el una de sus mascaras de zorro de color negro y dorado, esta era de las de forma de antifaz. Se la coloco y empezó a devorar rápidamente sus alimentos, necesitaba reponer fuerzas lo antes posible y, aunque en varias ocasiones casi se le corta la digestión, logro terminar con lo que tenía al frente en menos de media hora.

Lo siguiente que hizo, para descasar antes de partir, fue revisar el estado actual de la aldea. Cualquiera creería que, con la crítica situación que tenía entre manos, este no era el mejor momento para ponerse a hacer el papeleo matutino, pero las acciones del Jinchuuriki nunca serían lo que "cualquiera creería" había cosas que tenía que saber y una de ellas era si el sonido estaba preparada para la tormenta que se avecinaba y no estaba seguro de cuando tendría otra oportunidad de volver a la aldea para revisar los informes, además con sus clones de apoyo a diferencia de otros kages el podía terminar con todos los informes en pocos minutos y saber cuál era la situación de su aldea en cuanto a aldeanos, shinobis activos, misiones recibidas y realizadas, etc. Entre todos los reportes que reviso dio con uno que, para variar, contenía algo interesante, la lista de los nuevos genin que, según las evaluaciones de sus jounin, estaban listos para ascender al rango de chuunin.

Debido a la situación de su aldea, esta decidía que genin debía ser promovido de una manera diferente, cada instructor observaba y llevaba un registro del avance en desempeño, fuerza y crecimiento mental del los genin. Una vez los instructores los consideraran aptos para ascender, cosa que para nada se tomaba a la ligera, su registro era presentado al Ottokage y este decidía su prueba de asenso. Dicha prueba consistía en una misión, en ocasiones real y en ocasiones preparada, de rango A o S, dependiendo de las circunstancias, se enviaba desde uno hasta tres grupos juntos para realizarla, todos de genin sin instructor, dichos genin no saben que están en una prueba, de hecho no saben que se lleva un registro de ellos, esto solo lo conocen los instructores y superiores y es tratado como secreto para que el examen tenga éxito.

La primera fase de la prueba es claro el apoyo mutuo, se les da a elegir si quieren o no aceptar una misión de rango superior por el bienestar de su aldea, si cualquiera desiste en ese momento todos quedan derogados, puesto que eso significa que el shinobi no solo duda de su capacidad sino de la de su grupo, y eso en una misión real podría significar la muerte de todo su escuadrón, además que la prueba está pensada para que todos la inicien sin importar que sea uno o tres equipos juntos. Si dichos estudiantes aceptan por unanimidad la misión el resto de la prueba se basa en el cómo se las arreglan para cumplirla, un evaluador, muchas veces el mismo Kage otras Saya y algunas Tayuya, se encarga de seguirlos sin que se enteren para calificar su desempeño, tanto de fuerza, inteligencia, trabajo en equipo, estrategia, astucia y capacidad de liderazgo. Estos evaluadores tienen una segunda función, en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control intervendrán para evitar el deceso de los jóvenes shinobis, muchas veces la prueba termina con la intervención de estos pero en otras se hace parecer por medio de un genjutsu que el genin que fallo, murió frente a sus compañeros y es retirado mientras los otros continúan hasta donde puedan, todo depende de las circunstancias en que se susciten los hechos, por esta razón solo alguien con la capacidad del Ottokage, la Uchiha o la comandante Guerrera podían encargarse de tan difícil tarea.

Ya sea que aprueben o no el examen, no se les da a conocer que eso es lo que fue al menos hasta que se lleguen a convertir en jounin o anbu, desde que terminó de reconstruir la aldea hace alrededor de un año y medio treinta genin habían sido promovidos, y varios de estos en esos momentos habían alcanzado el nivel de jounin o anbu, cosa que en absoluto tenía que ver con que se les facilitara las cosas. El mismo rubio estaba asombrado de lo bien que resultaba su método de evaluación, pese a ser bastante estricto, los ninjas avanzaban con una velocidad asombrosa, aunque era verdad que su prueba, pese a estar basada en los principios del examen que el mismo realizo una vez, era mucho más difícil que la que aplicaban las demás aldeas. Observo los nombres del referéndum que tenía al frente por solo un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro mientras una idea empezaba a tomar forma dentro de su mente.

Cuando finalmente dio por satisfecha su tarea como Ottokage, que cabe resaltar solo realizaba periódicamente, salió de su despacho en dirección a la entrada principal de la aldea, se despidió de todos con los que se cruzo, desde el guardia en la entrada de la torre hasta el de la entrada del muro, antes de partir dio un último vistazo a lo que sin duda era uno de sus más grandes logros y dándose media vuelta desapareció en una estela dorada.

Un paraje desértico, muy parecido, aunque de menores proporciones, al que él mismo produjo en las afueras de kiri, era lo que aparecía frente a sus ojos, mismos que tras observar el lugar por unos momentos se cerraron en expresión de paz antes de tornarse completamente blancos cuando volvieron a abrirse dando a su poseedor la capacidad de registrar hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que se alzaba a su alrededor, lo cual ciertamente no era mucho.

-Así que esta fue tu gran obra, ¿No es así Deidara? –Dijo en palabras suaves al viento mientras concentraba más de su chakra en su enfoque para extenderlo por todo el perímetro.

A pesar de tratarse de una búsqueda que parecía imposible, al caer la noche esta trajo consigo cierta ventaja, la ausencia de luz no tenia efecto en el byakugan pero la temperatura variaba algunas cosas, por ejemplo ciertos materiales tardan más en enfriarse que otros y esto hizo que el rubio finalmente se moviera del lugar en el que había estado todo el día como imitación de la roca de los héroes, pese a que debía estar engarrotado por pasar todo el día de pie en un mismo sitio, se movió ágilmente hasta una zona en particular, la observo por unos instantes antes de impactarla con un violento puñetazo mandando a volar varias rocas y levantando mucho polvo formando un cráter de unos tres pies de profundidad. En medio del pequeño boquete formado por el Uzumaki brillo a la luz de la luna un pequeño objeto, el ojiazul se acerco a este y lo recogió, examino por un instante la sortija con el kanji de Seiryu (Dragón Azul) antes de colocarlo en su dedo índice derecho. Lo próximo que se vio fue como volvía a desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche para continuar su viaje.

Ella había enfrentado de todo, desde ladrones, bestias sanguinarias, asesinos, ninjas desquiciados incluso espíritus y encarnaciones maléficas, pero nada se comparaba con esto, el más imbatible enemigo con el que jamás haya tenido que lidiar, el papeleo del kage de una aldea. Llevaba revisando informes casi desde que su maestro había salido en dirección a Konoha hace casi dos semanas, solía darle una mano con esa tarea en Otto de vez en cuando así que entendía como hacer esa labor, pero el pensamiento de que su sensei se estuviera enfrentando al antiguo líder de su clan no la dejaba concentrarse, por fortuna, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, Konan, que se encontraba en el sillón del despacho ayudándola con al tarea, hacia que el trabajo avanzara con mucha mayor rapidez. Afuera del despacho se podía observar como las luces de neón de la aldea iluminaban la noche.

-Tienes mucha habilidad con esto –opinó casualmente la morena, la peliazul regreso a verla un instante antes de hablar, instante en el que sus ojos reflejaron cierto brillo de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Pein creía que esta era una labor insignificante para él –le contestó tras un momento con su vista de vuelta a la hoja que sostenía- yo me encargaba del papeleo desde que él se convirtió en kage.

-Supongo que es tú elemento –dedujo con una sonrisa amable, la akatsuki regreso a verla por un instante sin comprender la broma- lo decía por tu jutsu de papel de origami –se explicó un tanto avergonzada.

-Oh –dijo esta simplemente.

La ojinegra suspiro cansada, esto había sido así desde que el rubio se había ido, pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Konan y prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra, la Uchiha había intentado empezar una conversación en varias ocasiones con el mismo resultado, es decir nulo, la peliazul solo contestaba con frases monosílabas en tono invariable. Aunque la Uchiha siempre se dirigía al ojiazul en carácter formal y con respeto, solían mantener charlas animadas, lo mismo con Hinata o con cualquiera que conocía, por lo que esto empezaba a sacarla de quicio pero se abstuvo de mostrarlo solo dio un último suspiro de resignación y volvió a intentar concentrarse en el informe que tenía al frente, sin embargo fue interrumpida de su concentración por algo que no esperaba, la akatsuki se dirigió a ella.

-Tú también pareces tener habilidad en esto, pero aparentemente hay algo no te deja concentrarte –comentó sin levantar la vista de los papeles. La morena la observo por un instante, como cerciorándose de que en verdad el comentario vino de ella antes de contestarle.

-Acostumbro ayudar a Naruto-sama a revisar los informes de la aldea del sonido –le contestó finalmente- y si, estoy distraída –admitió sin reparo pero algo decaída.

-¿Te preocupa su batalla en kiri? –inquirió en tono monocorde pero poniendo mucha atención.

-No importa cuan fuerte sea, ni cuanto confié en él, siempre me preocupa su seguridad –confesó un poco abatida.

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando amas a alguien –opinó de manera casual la peliazul pero ahora ya estaba viendo directamente a los ojos color onix de la morena que se había ruborizado ante su comentario.

-Supongo –aceptó tras una pausa- ¿Es por eso que estabas con él, por que lo amabas? –preguntó cuidadosamente la usuaria del sharingan. La peliazul regreso a verla con el mismo semblante frío, pero sus ojos delataban algo que solo la muchacha frente a ella podía ver, un brillo de dolor.

-No –contestó finalmente- no a él –agregó con cierto pesar. La ojinegra no logro entender del todo esta respuesta, pero fue una tercera persona la que respondió.

-Era de Yahiko ¿Cierto? –Preguntó cortésmente el Amekage mientras salía de entre una de las sombras del despacho sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres, aunque no gratamente a una de ellas.

-¡Naruto-sama! –Casi gritó la Uchiha mientras se lanzaba contra él y lo atrapaba en fuerte abrazo, uno que rompió un segundo después al percatarse de lo que había hecho- go-go gomen no debería de haber hecho eso –se disculpó- no es lo propio, fue un momento de debilidad que no… -fue interrumpida de su monologo por el rubio, que la tomo de un brazo suave pero firmemente y la atrajo hacia él para continuar el abraso. La morena se paralizó por un momento ante la acción pero luego solo la correspondió.

-También te extrañe –le susurró al oído antes de romper el abraso y dirigirse a la Akatsuki- me alegra ver que las dos ya se lleven mejor –comentó con calma, la peliazul solo le devolvió la mirada de manera inexpresiva antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

-Bienvenido Amekage-sama –saludó formalmente- parece que las cosas resultaron bien en su batalla contra el Mizukage –opinó con calma, al notar que el rubio llevaba las indumentarias de Akatsuki y varios de los anillos de sus viejos colaboradores.

-Podría decirse, todo depende de cómo lo mires –dijo con tranquilidad mientras sacaba su brazo de la túnica para mostrarles el nuevo protector que se había sumado a su, por llamarla de alguna forma, "colección". Ambas kunoichis abrieron los ojos simultáneamente por la sorpresa de lo que ese protector significaba.

-No sabía que la niebla tenía leyes similares a la lluvia –comentó la peliazul con calma.

-No las tienen –le informó el rubio- esto fue una emboscada de Madara –aclaró con cierta irritación ante el asombro de ambas chicas- pero eso no es lo importante ahora sino que… -iba a explicarles cuando fue interrumpido por un estruendoso gruñido, cortesía de su estomago que no había recibido bocado desde que salio de la aldea del sonido- es verdad –dijo recordando este hecho con cierta vergüenza- Konan-san ¿Hay algún lugar que prepare ramen en la aldea? –Le preguntó colocando mirada de cachorro triste.

La aludida solo observo sorprendida al líder de aldea por un instante antes de asentir, por su lado al morena se reía disimuladamente.

El rostro de los habitantes de la lluvia cuando vieron al Amekage y a sus dos principales asesoras entrar en un sencillo local de ramen era un poema, pero la cara que todos, incluida la antigua akatsuki, pusieron cuando lo vieron acabar con cuarenta tazones de todas las variedades del mencionado platillo fue todo un libro de poesía, de hecho la peliazul ni siquiera había probado bocado, se había quedado con los palillos levantados sobre su plato sosteniendo un poco de sus fideos mientras observaba atónita la escena. La Uchiha por su parte comía tranquilamente su parte, cuando terminó con su cuarto tazón se dio por satisfecha y se dirigió a su maestro.

-Naruto-sama –contra todo pronostico el rubio dejo su tazón para regresar a ver a su alumna- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en Kiri? –El rubio tomo una actitud más seria en ese momento, acabo lo quedaba de su plato y lo aparto.

-Ya se donde esta Pein –contestó simplemente, la kunoichi de cabello añil se tenso en su sitio ante al mención de su viejo compañero- esta en la guardia principal de Akatsuki liberando los ocho Bijuu que están sellados en la estatua.

-¿Para que liberarlos con todo lo que costo capturarlos? –Inquirió la morena un tanto dubitativa, tenía una idea pero esperaba equivocarse.

-Los sellara dentro de si para incrementar su poder y equipararlo al mío –contesto con simpleza.

-¿A los ocho? –Preguntó incrédula la Uchiha, el rubio solo asintió- ¡pero eso es ridículo! un Jinchuuriki solo puede retener a un demonio –objetó con seguridad.

-Pein tiene el rinnegan –intervino la Akatsuki- puede resguardar a más de uno –aseguró impertérrita- pero…

-Pero ni siquiera él podría con los ocho al mismo tiempo –completó el ojiazul con seriedad, luego su expresión se volvió un tanto más infantil antes de volver a hablar- ¿Vas a comerte eso? –Preguntó señalando el tazón todavía lleno de la peliazul.

-Esta frío –contestó una vez logro salir de su incredulidad, ante la actitud del Jinchuuriki.

-Yo me encargo –dijo simplemente mientras acercaba el plato de ramen y cordero de la peliazul frente a él, sus ojos refulgieron en escarlata por un momento y la sopa comenzó a burbujear y emanar nuevamente vapor, la kunoichi observo el suceso incrédula mientras el kitsune volvía al ataque- ya conocen los hechos, ahora las medidas a tomar serán estas, deben preparar un equipo con los diez shinobis con mayor cantidad de chakra y enviarlos aquí –resumió mientras sacaba un pergamino con un mapa antes de empezar a devorar el último tazón de sopa- y deben aprender esto –agregó sacando un segundo pergamino- yo los esperare allí con los refuerzos necesarios.

La Uchiha tomo ambos pergaminos y los examino con cuidado antes de asentir y levantarse para retirarse, la peliazul la emulo seguida del rubio que se detuvo un momento para pagar y agradecer la comida al estupefacto dueño del local. Una vez afuera la morena se dirigió a la torre para revisar los informes y encontrar a los shinobis más apropiados para la misión seguida por el rubio y la peliazul. Una vez en la torre el rubio creo una docena de clones y los dispuso a la trabajar junto con su pupila, la akatsuki iba a hacer lo mismo cuando el Naruto original la detuvo.

-Necesito tener una charla contigo en privado Konan –solicitó cortésmente, esta solo lo miro con cierta desconfianza antes de asentir- en cuanto tengas los nombres tráelos aquí para recibir instrucciones –le pidió a Saya, esta solo asintió mientras continuaba revisando los archivos.

Se encontraban ambos en una habitación adjunta al despacho, un estudio de hecho. El jinchuuriki se sentó en un sillón del lugar antes de dirigir una mirada a su interlocutora y empezar a hablar.

-Quiero que formes parte del grupo que ira a la base de los akatsuki –le dijo directamente, esta solo lo observo un tanto impresionada por tal decisión.

-¿No te preocupa que intente ayudar a Pein?

-Antes de contestar eso dime una cosa –pidió con calma- ¿Era de Yahiko de quien estabas enamorada?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –inquirió sorprendida.

-Todo –le dijo directamente- si realmente lo amabas no creo que te quedaras con Pein si hubiera sido él quien lo mato, así que debo pensar que paso algo más ¿cierto? –La kunoichi solo lo miraba sin responder- ¿alguien lo mato y Nagato pensó que podría revivirlo? O ¿tan solo fue lo que terminó de enloquecerlo? –Tanteó, la expresión de la kunoichi le decía que había estado cerca- solo estoy adivinando dime si me acerco…

-¡BASTA! –Gritó en un tono casi suplicante- por favor basta –el jinchuuriki solo la observo por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Dime que paso –no fue un orden sino una solicitud, que tras un momento la peliazul respondió.

-Antes de unirnos a Akatsuki –comenzó- viajábamos por las naciones prestando servicio de apoyo y ayuda, en ese tiempo Nagato creía en defender a los demás –relató un tanto nostálgica- un día nos emboscaron un grupo de ninjas contratados para conseguir el rinnegan, se habían preparado muy bien para la lucha, inutilizaron a Nagato y nos capturaron a mi y a Yahiko, él logro escapar y con un último esfuerzo logro liberar a Nagato, pero… le costo la vida –en este punto su voz se quebró ligeramente- Nagato estaba furioso, los asesinó a todos sin compasión –recordó sin remordimiento- pero ya estaba hecho, tomo el cuerpo e intento todo lo que conocía, al final lo dejo en hibernación para que no se pudriera hasta que encontrara algo que hacer. Luego de eso cambio, al principio se concentro en obtener poder para evitar que lo que nos ocurrió le volviera a suceder a alguien más, y después solo se concentro en obtener poder, lo único que desea es vengarse del mundo –resumió con pesar- ellos eran todo lo que me quedaba, por eso me quede con Pein…

-Tú sabias que el ya no era Nagato –afirmó el Jinchuuriki mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba, la peliazul tenia la mirada baja y luchaba por no mostrar sus lagrimas- intentaste aferrarte a una esperanza…

-¡Una falsa esperanza! –le cortó bruscamente aun con la cabeza agachada y algunas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos aunque continuaba luchando por evitarlas.

-No existe la falsa esperanza, pero si los que simplemente se aferran a la esperanza sin tener algo en que creer –le corrigió mientras tomaba su mentón y suavemente la forzaba a mirarlo de frente- cuando lo perdiste todo eso era lo que te quedaba, simplemente esperanza y te aferraste a ella para no perder la razón es lo menos que alguien que sintiera tanto dolor hubiera hecho, no debes torturarte por el camino que elegiste, ni mucho menos por el que siguió Nagato, esa fue su decisión.

-Pero…

-Yo se –la cortó antes de que empezara- que es duro, y es difícil de aceptar pero no se puede salvar a todos –le dijo con cierto arrepentimiento- y hay muchos que no quieren ser salvados. Recuerda a Nagato y Yahiko como lo que fueron, pero también acepta que ese día ambos murieron y que debes dejarlos ir –dijo con la voz más suave de la que fue capaz para tratar de contrarrestar la dureza de sus palabras.

La kunoichi no fue capaz de retener más sus lágrimas, estas se desbordaron libremente por su bello rostro que finalmente fue capaz de expresar todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo desde aquel fatídico día, mientras el rubio la abrasó tratando de brindarle el confort que tanta falta le hacia, permanecieron así un momento hasta que la akatsuki recupero el control y se seco las lágrimas y le dirigió una larga y profunda mirada al rubio mientras intentaba descifrar porque la ayudaba.

-¿Por qué deseas que valla a esa misión? –Decidió preguntar al fin.

-Debes ir si quieres sepultar de una vez por todas esa parte de tu pasado –le contestó con calma- ahora vamos, Saya ya debió haber reunido al grupo y debe estar esperándonos –concluyó mientras se disponía a salir pero fue detenido por la peliazul.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo en un débil susurro antes de adelantarlo y salir del estudio dejando al ojiazul con una mirada sorprendida que fue remplazada por una media sonrisa.

Al final el grupo estuvo completo esperando órdenes en la entrada de la aldea, entre ellos estaban tanto Konan, que ahora llevaba un traje de kunoichi de mallas parecido al de Anko Mitarashi, pero sin la gabardina, en lugar de su indumentaria de Akatsuki, y Saya con su habitual traje ajustado negro con su capa de viaje cubriéndola, se les informo lo mismo que a los grupos de Kiri y Otto y se les entrego el pergamino con las instrucciones de sellado.

-Tienen tres días para llegar al lugar señalado, ahora partan yo los estaré esperando cuando lleguen –les dijo de último, antes de que atravesaran las puertas detuvo a Konan- necesitare tu sortija Konan –le pidió, con tantas cosas casi había olvidado ese importante punto, esta solo lo miro contrariada por un instante antes de sacar la sortija con el kanji de Byakko (Tigre Blanco) de entre sus ropas, ya no la llevaba puesta, y se la entregaba sin ningún reparo, este lo tomo y lo coloco en su dedo corazón derecho- Nos vemos dentro de tres días –les repitió de último tanto a su pupila como a su consejera antes de desaparecer en una estela dorada.

Reapareció unas horas más tarde al inicio de un frondoso bosque rodeado por montañas, en algún lugar de ese bosque se encontraban sus amigos, en otro su enemigo, cerca y en camino varios aliado más. Esta sería una de las partes más difíciles, porque estaba seguro de que al terminar esta misión, su máscara finalmente caería para no volver a levantarse, era tiempo de preparase para enfrentar sus temores y disipar sus dudas de una vez por todas, dirigió sus manos a su cuello y se retiró su collar, lo miró por un instante antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo una larga y pausada respiración y se adentro en el bosque con solo un pensamiento en mente, el cual expreso en un susurro mientras penetraba el perímetro de la alboreda.

-La verdad inevitablemente sale a flote tarde o temprano.

Continuara...


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15: El Encuentro**

Llevaban ya un par de semanas dando vueltas por aquel bosque sin hallar ni tan siquiera la más pequeña pista de donde se encontraba la guardia de los Akatsuki, era de noche así que se encontraban acampando alrededor de una fogata, los jounin más experimentados platicaban entre ellos dentro de una de las tiendas sobre planes para que su búsqueda pudiera ser más fructífera, luego de haber pasado el día registrando el terreno, una tarea verdaderamente frustrante, y pese a que esta idea pasaba por la mente de todos los miembros del grupo de exploración solo algunos del mismo lo expresaban abiertamente.

-Esto es el colmo –murmuró la especialista en armas- hemos recorrido este bosque por completo al menos dos veces en las últimas dos semanas y no hay rastro de nada, ni siquiera Neji o Hinata han encontrado algo inusual.

-Hay obstáculos que ni siquiera el Byakugan puede sortear –le explicó calmadamente el castaño mientras avivaba el fuego con una vara, pese a sentirse tanto si no es que más frustrado por que su técnica no fuera de utilidad.

-Talvez los informes estaban errados –se aventuró a opinar la Yamanaka- podrían haber confundido a unos viajeros comunes con akatsuki o talvez solo estaban de paso.

-Es probable –opinó Sai- pero Hokage-sama parecía muy segura al enviarnos, aun no hemos agotado el tiempo de misión que se nos asigno, aun tenemos tiempo de revisar una tercera vez para estar seguros de que este lugar no tiene nada que ocultar para poder retirarnos, además la tercera es la vencida –argumentó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Déjame adivinar es algo que leíste en un libro ¿verdad? –le preguntó un tanto aburrida la pelirosa, esté solo asintió sin perder su sonrisa.

-Talvez en realidad aquí no hay nada –argumentó Kiba que se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol- piénsenlo, si estuviera bajo tierra Hinata o Neji ya lo habrían visto, y si estuviera cubierto por un genjutsu, ¡por dios! tenemos dos expertas en el tema que no han visto nada aparte del Sharingan de Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke –razonó con desgano.

-¿Eso debería ser prueba suficiente para probar que aquí no esta esa dichosa base no creen? –opinó Chouji mientras comía un bolsa de papas con menos entusiasmo del acostumbrado, eso era prueba suficiente para saber cuan decepcionado estaba de que no hubieran hallado nada.

-No del todo –argumentó el Uchiha por primera vez interviniendo en las conversaciones del grupo y llamando la atención total del mismo- hay genjutsu especiales que ni nuestros doujutsus podrían descubrir.

-¿Y quienes serían capaces de realizar uno de ese estilo? –Pregunto la voz de Shikamaru mientras salía de la tienda acompañado del resto de los sensei, que a juzgar por su expresión no habían logrado dar con ningún plan de acción satisfactorio.

-Solo una persona –respondió finalmente- el que derroto a Jiraiya, Pein.

-¿Lo conociste? –Preguntó su ex-sensei un tanto sorprendido.

-Me tope con él –contestó lacónicamente.

-Ahora que los mencionas –argumentó Kurenai- cuando la lluvia intento atacar Konoha estaban ocultos tras un genjutsu que no pude detectar, ¿Crees que esta aquí? –Inquirió un tanto preocupada aunque curiosa.

-El no ver algo no es prueba suficiente para afirmar eso –opinó el controlador de insectos.

-Es verdad –admitió el Uchiha- solo porque no pueda verlo no significa que realmente este aquí.

-Pero es una alternativa –argumentó el ninja copia un tanto ausente- ¿Hay alguna forma de verificar si ese genjutsu fue arrojado sobre la zona? –Le pregunto a su viejo alumno. Este solo negó con la cabeza ante lo que la mayoría bajo la suya resignados, a excepción claro esta de dos de ellos.

-¡No permitan que este pequeño obstáculo nuble la llama de su juventud camaradas! –Les dijo efusivamente Gai mientras se ponía en su típica pose con le pulgar levantado y la sonrisa estilo flash de cámara.

-¡Gai-sensei tiene razón! –apuntó Lee respaldando a sus sensei- no podemos dejar que algo así nos derrote.

-¿Cómo harán los akatsuki para encontrar su base? –Se preguntó un tanto fastidiado Kiba ignorando a los fanáticos del verde.

-Por que ellos saben exactamente donde buscar –contestó una voz ajena al grupo desde las sombras. Al momento todos se pusieron en guardia, Hinata y Neji activaron su byakugan, Sasuke su sharingan incluso Kakashi destapo el suyo como precaución.

Sin que se percataran del como, en medio de todos ellos, frente a la fogata apareció una figura envuelta en una túnica negra con nubes rojas estampadas, una mascara-antifaz negra de zorro que ocultaba su identidad, se distinguía un alborotado cabello rubio y un intenso chakra de tonalidad dorado que hizo a la mayoría paralizarse, en especial a los que lo sentían de cerca por primera vez. Solo Hinata y Sasuke lo identificaron pero disimularon su expresión, una de las primeras cosas que se les explico a ambos es que si se lo encontraban en ese tipo de circunstancias debían fingir en todo sentido que él no era él, y eso incluía pelear de ser necesario.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó casi al instante la pelirosa con precaución, ella se encontraba detrás del enmascarado, los del equipo ocho lo habían reconocido y se mantenían en guardia, pero antes de que estos le contestarán el mismo respondió la pregunta en una manera muy particular.

-¿Quién? –Repitió pausadamente- quien es solo una altera forma de la función qué, y ¿qué soy? Un hombre con una mascara –contestó finalmente desubicando a todos los presentes que lo miraban intrigados, Sasuke estaba un poco extrañado y la Hyuuga sonreía internamente mientras mantenía su fingido semblante receloso.

-¿Estas burlándote? –Le preguntó con mayor agresividad la ojijade, un tanto molesta por su extraña respuesta.

-En absoluto –le contestó con sosiego- solo le señalo lo paradójico que es preguntarle a un hombre enmascarado ¿Quién es? –se explicó con desenfado. Todos se quedaron viendo entre con la confusión marcada en su semblantes, sin embargo el rubio prosiguió- pero eso no es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme –afirmó con seguridad mientras se giraba para verla de frente, la pelirosa lo miro intrigada un instante.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó finalmente.

-A que las preguntas que realmente cruzan por tú mente son: ¿Será un aliado o enemigo? Y de ser un enemigo ¿Qué tan fuerte será? ¿Podré hacer algo para derrotarlo? ¿Les hará daño a mis compañeros? Esas son las dudas que realmente tienes –enumeró con tranquilidad ignorando la expresión de sorpresa que puso esta, ante el hecho de que prácticamente le hubiera leído la mente- te darás cuenta de que la primera pregunta que hiciste, pese a ser la más pertinente, es también la menos relevante –aclaró con clama, la medicó ninja lo miro con intriga por un momento hasta que otra persona intervino en la conversación.

-Es el Ottokage –contestó finalmente la especialista en genjutsu sin despegar la vista del mismo, la mirada de todos los que no lo conocían expreso asombro, aunque cobro sentido una vez recodaron aquel chakra que sintieron en la aldea el día que la lluvia intento invadirlos.

-Bueno –dijo de manera tranquila el rubio- eso contesta dos de tus dudas, al menos debes tener una idea de que tan fuerte soy y de que no podrías hacer nada para derrotarme –esta última declaración la molesto visiblemente, pero por lo que había escuchado de él, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era ningún alarde.

-Pero aun quedan dos preguntas, y se pueden resolver al mismo tiempo respondiendo a una sola pregunta –intervino el perezoso del grupo, mientras repasaba el atuendo que llevaba el enmascarado- ¿Eres un Akatsuki?

Esta última interrogante coloco a todos en alerta, ya que finalmente parecieron reparar en la particular forma de vestir del Ottokage y lo que eso significaba, el rubio solo regreso a ver a su interlocutor con total serenidad.

-¿Y si lo fuera? –Preguntó sin variar su expresión. Sin embargo las expresiones de la mayoría se tensaron.

-Entonces tendríamos que matarte –contestó con su típica sonrisa falsa Sai- porque de ser un Akatsuki estarías poniendo en peligro la vida de un amigo nuestro –explicó sin variar su expresión, estas palabras tuvieron efecto en todos, era verdad, estaban allí por su amigo y se este personaje lo amenazaba debía vérselas primero con ellos.

-Interesante resolución –opinó con el rubio con media sonrisa- pero creía que ya había quedado claro que no pueden derrotarme, pero si quieren intentarlo adelante –le dijo con total naturalidad, provocando que más de uno lo viera con furia.

-Ya deja de burlarte –le exigió el Inuzuka, el Ottokage solo regreso a verlo por un instante ates de poner su atención en el compañero controlador de insectos de esté.

-Oye –le llamó tranquilamente- ¿Por qué le quitaron la mordaza?

Esto acabo con la casi inexistente paciencia del ninja can, tanto que estuvo apunto de lanzarse contra el enmascarado pero se contuvo en el último momento cuando su compañero le bloqueo el camino con un brazo, el Inuzuka lo observo por un momento antes de tranquilizarse, sabia que ese no era el momento para perder la cabeza.

-Parece que estas aprendiendo a mantener la calma –opinó el Ottokage- permíteme felicitarte por eso y disculparme por el incidente de aquel día –agregó amablemente mientras hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Aun no has contestado mi pregunta –intervino Shikamaru- ¿Eres un akatsuki?

El enmascarado observo sus propias ropas y las sortijas en sus manos un momento con expresión reflexiva.

-Supongo –contestó finalmente llamando la atención de la Hyuuga y el Uchiha que no entendían para nada a donde quería llegar el jinchuuriki, pero principalmente poniendo a todos en guardia, a excepción del Nara que tenía una media sonrisa.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber –dijo calmadamente- ¡Ahora Chouji!

Ante esto el robusto del grupo levanto su puño sobre su cabeza al tiempo que este se volvía del triple de su tamaño con intención de aplastar al rubio. Este observo atentamente como el puño descendía, en cámara lenta a su parecer, se disponía a detenerlo cuando noto una extraña indisposición departe de sus propios brazos, sin que nadie se percatara sus ojos se volvieron momentáneamente platinados, ahí lo vio, su sombra estaba conectada con la de Shikamaru, era impresionante que lograra la técnica sin que se hubiera dado cuenta pero no era momento para elogiarlo por ello.

¡PLAZ!

Se escucho el crujido del suelo bajo el peso del puño de Chouji y una cortina de polvo se levanto levemente pero al disiparse se vio algo que dejo casi a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión. El rubio estaba sujetando el puño de chouji con una sola mano levantándolo sobre su cabeza, y como si no hubieran estado ya bastante impresionados con esto lo que siguió los dejo sin habla.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Exclamó el Nara entre impresionado y confundido, cuando su compañeros lo regresaron a ver se toparon con que estaba en la misma posición del enmascarado.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? –preguntó contrariada Ino.

-Use la atadura de sombra para detenerlo –explicó brevemente- pero soy yo el que no puede moverse, no entiendo como me regreso mi técnica.

-No lo hice –contestó simplemente el enmascarado ganándose la atención de todos- la atadura de sombra une a ambos implicados dándole al que la realiza mayor control, como una palanca, pero eso no significa que del otro lado no puedas empujar también si aplicas una fuerza cien veces mayor –explicó un tanto aburrido mientras recogía uno de sus dedos de la mando que sostenía el puño del Akimichi y, de forma muy parecida a la que lo haría la misma Tsunade pero con mayor fuerza, dio un simple golpe con ese dedo al puño que sostenía, la reacción, el puño regreso en dirección de parábola por donde vino forzando a Chouji a caer de espaldas y aplastando varios de los árboles que estaban tras él.

-¡Entones líbrate de esto! –le dijo el perezoso con un poco más de agresividad mientras se concertaba en su sombra, la cual se separo en corma de látigos y se dirigió a su adversario con intención de atravesarlo como cuchillas pero…

-Con gusto –fue todo lo que dijo mientras el chakra que lo rodeaba intensifico su presencia, al contacto con este las los látigos se desintegraron ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes- chakra en forma de luz –explico con simpleza- se contrarresta perfectamente con tus sombras pero ya que el mió es más fuerte perdura sobre tu técnica y también repele por completo tu atadura –concluyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- como parece que eres el que más problemas puede dar supongo que lo mejor será retirarte de la ecuación a ti primero –dedujo sin variar su expresión.

Antes de que cualquiera terminara de asimilar sus palabras, el enmascarado había desaparecido y reaparecido enfrente del Nara el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo al luego de recibir el impacto del golpe de paz del ottokage, era ya bastante difícil evitar ese ataque para alguien con la capacidad de hacerlo en plenas facultades que lo estuviera esperando, pero por sorpresa era prácticamente imposible y más en las condiciones en que se encontraba Shikamaru luego de gastar su chakra en tratar inútilmente de retenerlo. El resto se había mantenido al margen tratando de pensar en una forma de luchar, ya que de lo poco que sabían de aquel enmascarado era que no debían tomarlo para nada a la ligera, a la vez varios de ellos se miraron y asintieron, luego de eso se lanzaron contra él en perfecta sincronía, los primeros en llegar sobre él fueron claro esta las bestias verdes de konoha.

 **-Konoha Senpū** –gritaron a la vez ambos cejudos, dirigiendo su doble patada en dirección del enmascarado, pero no pasaron de la primera puesto que atrapo ambas patadas con la palma de sus manos, las aferro y con un medio giro mando a ambos especialistas en taijutsu contra los árboles.

Gracias a su agilidad dieron una voltereta en el aire para al impactar contra al árbol lo hicieran con los pies, darse impulso y volver al ataque pero este ya había sido retomado por el Inuzuka y su canino compañero con un doble **gatsuga,** el cual fue detenido por el rubio solo con sus manos, el poderoso colmillo destructor impacto de lleno en sus palmas y la fuerza del mismo hizo que los pies del ottokage se enterraran un poco en el suelo bajo la presión, pero no lo movieron mucho del lugar, sin embargo lo detuvieron allí lo necesario para que las colonias de kikais del Aburame hicieran de las suyas. Al sentir a los problemáticos, como Shikamaru seguramente les diría, insectos sobre su espalda intentando drenar sus reservas de chakra, cerró sus manos asegurando el agarre sobre los puños en forma de garras del Inuzuka y su perro forzándolos a detener el giro una vez lo logro, levanto ambas manos para darse impulso y los estrello en el suelo con tanta fuerza que dejaron un cráter de por lo menos medio metro de profundidad y metro y medio de diámetro. En cuanto lo hizo se aparto de donde estaba para evitar un golpe de Juken del genio de los Hyuuga, luego volvió su atención al manipulador de insectos que lo observaba con cierta ansiedad.

-Creo que tus amigos ya terminaron de comer –le dijo de manera casual mientras de un movimiento se quito su túnica y la sacudió dejando caer a los cientos de kikais que se encontraban en ella, dichos insectos no volvieron a levantarse pero algunos aun se movían- parece que mordieron más de lo que podían masticar, literalmente –opinó divertido mientras veía la sorpresa reflejada en la momentánea parálisis en que quedo el Aburame.

No tuvo tiempo para apreciar dicha "expresión", por así llamarla, puesto que seguían en combate, para secundar a los especialistas en taijutsu se les unió el ninja copia, el capitán Yamato y Sai en una batalla en la que predominaba el taijutsu, Ino y Sakura se habían acercado a ver, recoger a sus compañeros caídos y para sanar sus heridas, aparentemente el golpe le había causado muchas fracturas a Kiba pera nada irreparable. El resto observaba la batalla sin pestañear esperando una buena oportunidad, la velocidad a la que luchaban, en especial por parte de Lee, Gai, Kakashi y el Ottokage era abrumadora, en especial la de este último que no parecía estar haciendo mayor esfuerzo para esquivar a tres de los ninjas más veloces de konoha, sin mencionar a las bestias de tinta Sai que se habían unido a la batalla a la vez. En una oportunidad desapareció de entre estos cuando lo tenían rodeado, al reaparecer estaba detrás de cada uno de los mismos, ayudado por un grupo de clones, los de konoha apenas tuvieron oportunidad de darse cuenta de la treta cuando sintieron una potente patada en su espalda enviándolos de frente y chocando entre si.

Ni bien termino de hacer esto dio un salto a evadiendo un centenar de armas que arremetieron del cielo hacia él solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el puño de una pelirosa verdaderamente temible, parecía que esta lo tenía acorralado así que arremetió con toda su fuerza inhumana sobre el ottokage, este por extraño que pareciera tenía una leve sonrisa maliciosa. La pelirosa sintió como su puño impacto directamente sobre el objetivo enviándolo a volar varios metros y destrozando algunos árboles en el camino hasta quedar semi-enterrado en el suelo debido a la trayectoria que siguió, la ojijade parecía bastante satisfecha hasta que escucho un leve aplauso detrás suyo al girarse se encontró con el mismo enmascarado que se suponía había golpeado y que tenia una leve sonrisa satisfecha.

-Excelente golpe –la felicitó dejando de aplaudir pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Pe-pero como, si yo… -era claro que estaba confundida y no era la única, todos habían visto a la chica impactar en el blanco.

-Kawarimi (técnica de reemplazo) –explicó simplemente- solo espere a que no pudieras regresar ni percatarte y me cambie de lugar con algo de casi el mismo tamaño y peso.

-¿Algo? –preguntó dudosa.

Por respuesta este solo señalo el lugar donde ese "algo" había quedado enterrado solo para ver como Sasuke se acercaba para sacar a un maltratado, aporreado e inconciente Kakashi, al parecer estaba tratando de recuperarse del golpe anterior abriendo lentamente los ojos solo para toparse con un puño en frete de los mismos, debido a la situación sus reflejos no reaccionaron adecuadamente provocando que terminara de quedar inconciente, al grito ahogado de sorpresa que dio la medicó ninja le siguió algo que molesto bastante a todos los presentes.

-Jajajajajajaja –era una risa leve pero únicamente por que el líder del sonido se sostenía las costillas debido a la risa- lo-lo lamento –se disculpó un tanto avergonzado, aunque su disculpa hubiera resultado mucho más creíble si no hubiera seguido riéndose.

Antes de que la pelirosa se abalanzara sobre el rubio fue adelantada por el Uchiha que había dejado a Kakashi cerca de un árbol y ahora arremetía con un destello azulado de descargas en su mano derecha y el sharingan activo.

- **Chidori** –gritó al tiempo que impactaba sobre el rubio con toda la fuerza que pudo.

 **¡BOOM!**

Levanto una gruesa capa de polvo el impacto que cubrió a ambos contendientes, dándoles la oportunidad de cruzar un par de palabras.

-¿Eso no fue un poco exagerado? –le preguntó un tanto divertido el jinchuuriki mientras mantenía el puño del moreno en la tierra, en el último momento sujeto la muñeca del ojirojo y lo forzó a golpear el suelo con su técnica.

-Me habías dicho que fuera convincente –le contestó este con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

-Entonces yo también debería esforzarme –se escuchó una tercera voz femenina ambos se miraron confundidos por un instante antes de ver como una figura irrumpía entre ambos a una velocidad indescriptible con un fulgor azulado en su puño, pese a ser una variación del Juken esa forma de golpear que ella había desarrollado junto a él era mucho más potente.

-Eso me va a doler –opinó de manera simple el ojiazul, ya que estaba seguro de que no podría eludir ese puño en su posición mientras sujetaba el brazo de Sasuke.

Desde el exterior se habían mantenido expectantes mientras observaban el sitio impacto, algunos sintieron un poco de preocupación cuando vieron a Hinata entrar en el lugar pero no demasiada, sabían que la chica era capaz de protegerse pese a no ser una de los más fuertes del grupo (Si supieran), aun así esto no duro mucho puesto que de inmediato se vio a una figura salir despedido a vertiginosa velocidad y estrellarse contra uno de los árboles, el cual crujió tras por el impacto, al percatarse de que efectivamente se trataba de su adversario los shinobis arremetieron en su contra. Este se encontraba un tanto aturdido debido al golpe pero se percato de la situación, solo que al intentar moverse se vio a si mismo sujeto por las ramas del árbol.

-Genjutsu –murmuró por lo bajo- no caeré en algo como esto Kurenai-san –dijo en tono calmado a la nada antes de concentrar un poco de su chakra para liberarlo de golpe- KAI –de inmediato las ramas desaparecieron, estaba a punto de enderezarse para seguir la lucha cuando noto que sus pies se sus pies se hundían, al regresar a verlos noto que estaban derritiéndose en un charco de sangre.

-Suponíamos eso –dijo una voz lejana que reconoció como la de la ojiroja- por eso preparamos esto para usted.

-Genjutsu infinito –murmuró para sorpresa de las kunoichis- si intento liberarme se alimenta del chakra que uso para romperlo haciendo que salga de ese pero alimentando y creando otro al mismo tiempo en un ciclo sin fin, solo ustedes, la maestra y la prodigia del genjutsu de Konoha juntas podrían crear algo así, felicidades –elogió sinceramente para confusión y un preocupación de ambas ninjas.

En el exterior se observaba al rubio inmóvil mientras Kurenai y Yakumo lo tenían en la mira de un sello de carnero sosteniendo el genjutsu, al mismo tiempo Yamato y Sai que ya habían recuperado la conciencia arremetían contra el trazando sellos y formando varias lanzas de tinta y madera para estocarlo, detrás de ellos Neji concentraba su chakra para darles mayor impulso, cuando estos terminaron Neji soltó de golpe su energía otorgando a los proyectiles tal velocidad que se volvieron invisibles al ojo normal. Sasuke y Hinata por su parte veían como las aguzadas astas se dirigían a su amigo, pero no podían hacer algo al respecto, aunque no tuvieran que mantener su cubierta, cosa que obviamente en ese momento les valía gorro, ninguno de ellos tenía la velocidad necesaria para socorrerlo, Hinata incluso desvió la mirada con horror por reflejo, Sasuke apretó la mandíbula por la tensión, pero justo cuando parecía que el jinchuuriki iba a quedar como brocheta este dio un salto dejando que las estacas destrozaran el árbol tras él.

No fue un movimiento muy ágil pero lo libro, las kunoichis, y por que no decirlo el resto del grupo no tenían idea de cómo había salido del genjutsu pero dos de ellos estaban aliviados por que lo hubiera hecho. El resto de shinobis por su parte estaban todo menos aliviados se quedaron observando al enmascarado expectantes pero este no se movió por un casi un minuto, uno que Chouji hizo un ademán de acercarse para atacar pero de improviso el Ottokage sacudió la cabeza con gesto de estar tratando de despejarse, como alguien que acaba de despertar de un sueño pesado. Observo a las figuras frente a él por un momento antes de suspirar de alivio.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca –opinó con media sonrisa mientras hacia como que se secaba el sudor de su frente, aun pese a no haber sudado en absoluto, ni siquiera de nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo salio de nuestro genjutsu? –se preguntó en voz alta la alumna de Kurenai.

-De hecho no lo hice –contestó el enmascarado- ustedes me sacaron de el cuando dejaron de aplicar la técnica luego de que salte –al ver que no entendían agregó- verán cuando salte aun estaba dentro de su ilusión, pero ni el mejor genjutsu puede atrapar toda las funciones de la mente, el cerebro humano es muy complejo, la parte que atrapa el genjutsu es solo la conciencia superficial de la victima, pero al dirigir las funciones a la parte primitiva del cerebro, la de instintos para ser más preciso, mi cuerpo actuó como un reflejo de supervivencia, claro que en ese modo es casi como un animal y solo tengo acceso a una fracción de mi velocidad y agilidad pero tengo toda mi fuerza bruta –terminó de explicar con indiferencia.

-Si es así –dijo tratando de sonar calmada la pelirosa- ¿Por qué no nos ataco en ese estado? Lo estábamos rodeando.

-Pues verán… -empezó tratando de encontrar la forma menos ofensiva de explicarles, pero alguien más contesto por él, alguien que había quedado de lado en la lucha casi desde el inicio.

-Por que no representamos una amenaza para él –dijo con tono monocorde aunque un tanto sombrío Shikamaru haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie y apoyándose contra un árbol, desde que lo habían incapacitado Ino le había transferido un poco de su chakra y del de Chouji para que pudiera moverse con mayor facilidad pero se había mantenido al margen, observando la situación y esperando una oportunidad de volver a ser útil pero solo había dado con esa conclusión- solo piénsalo, en toda la batalla no se ha esforzado, no ha utilizado un solo ninjutsu y siempre esta sonriendo como si le divirtiera lo que hacemos.

La declaración del domador de sombras le cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos los presentes, en especial por la expresión del enmascarado que sustentaba la especulación del Nara, pero ninguno lo tomo de buen grado precisamente, en particular cierta ojijade.

-Eso no importa –dijo clara y agresivamente- si no nos considera una amenaza solo nos subestima y lo lamentara, porque no vamos a dejar que alguien lastime a nuestro amigo si podemos evitarlo –nuevamente esto pareció darles animo de continuar, solo que esta vez la pelirosa estaba decidida a hacer que el akatsuki que trataba de lastimar a su amigo lo pagara, y no habría reemplazo que lo salvara esta vez.

Se lanzo directamente contra el rubio, sin perderlo un segundo de vista cargo con todo lo que tenía pero notaba como este se quedaba quieto cruzado de brazos esperándola, al principio temía que volviera a hacer lo de antes y colocara a uno de sus compañeros en la trayectoria de su golpe pero ahora ya estaba prevenida, si legaba a notar un cambio por mínimo que fuera redirigiría el golpe al suelo, aun así ese no fue el caso, confiadamente impacto su puño sobre el enmascarado preparada para molerlo con su fuerza, pero este únicamente descruzo sus brazos y recibió el golpe con la palma de su mano. El suelo bajo sus pies se desquebrajo aun más que cuando detuvo el mega puño de Chouji pero él no se movió de su postura en absoluto.

-En verdad un excelente golpe –admitió con tranquilidad mientras aferraba el puño de la kunoichi- pero no creo que puedas repetirlo si no tienes energía –dedujo mientras una leve expulsión de chakra emano de rubio dando lugar a un clon con ojos blancos, que fueron lo último que vio con claridad la pelirosa antes de que este golpeara el centro de su sistema de chakra dejándola tan indefensa como un gatito, estaba a punto de caer de frente al suelo pero el rubio la detuvo para que no se golpeara antes de dejarla suavemente en ese mismo sitio.

Inmediatamente luego de que la dejara en el suelo una barrera de madera se interpuso entre ambos en forma de cuarto de esfera, cuando regreso su mirada vio una gigantesca bola de fuego venir en su dirección, el choque de esta provoco estruendo, Yamato y Sasuke tenían una ligera expresión satisfecha, pero al disiparse el humo que levanto la técnica se vio una gruesa barrera de piedra protegiendo al ottokage, mientras esto pasaba del otro lado de la barrera de madera Neji se había acercado a sacar a Sakura del rango de ataque.

-El Byakugan –murmuró con dificultad la pelirosa una vez estuvieron apartados del bullicio de la batalla.

-Lo se, soy yo, Neji –le dijo el ojiblanco creyendo que estaba en shock o algo parecido por el golpe no le presto demasiado atención al inicio.

-No, no los tuyos Neji –le explicó despacio- en los de él –ante esto el Hyuuga se detuvo de golpe regresándola a ver sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Sus ojos –repitió con lentitud- eran blancos cuando me ataco.

-No es posible –dijo el shinobi indignado de que su oponente sea alguien de su propio clan, pero analizando aquel golpe parecía bastante preciso, y la forma en que lo aplicaba sobre la red de chakra se basaba demasiado en el estilo de lucha del clan Hyuuga como para ser una simple coincidencia- debo verificarlo.

-Ten cuidado, en verdad es muy fuerte –le advirtió de último la pelirosa antes de que se marchara, este solo asintió y se retiro.

En el lugar de la batalla el rígido muro se hundía en el suelo dejando ver al líder del sonido con la misma expresión de calma y diversión, de repente volvieron a aparecer cientos de kunais y shurikens en su dirección, antes de que impactaran el rubio ya había terminado una secuencia de sellos y bordeado su boca con las palmas de sus manos.

 **-Fūton: Atsugai** –murmuró concentrando la menor cantidad de chakra posible en el ataque antes de desviar todas las armas con un tornado sin dificultad alguna, al mismo tiempo el tornado arranco algunos de los árboles del lugar sacando a Tenten de su escondite.

La castaña de inmediato se coloco en guardia con una guadaña y una katana, al momento el rubio apareció frente a ella solo con un kunai, la combinación de golpes de la kunoichi eran precisos pero siempre eran desviados por la defensa del ottokage, este empezaba a ganar terreno cuando el compañero ojiblanco de la chica apareció para reforzar el ataque, con le juken logro darle a la chica una oportunidad abierta, la castaña libero uno de su pergaminos de armas y le arrojo docenas de cuchillas a un metro de distancia, por un momento pareció que iban a herirlo, pero en ese momento el brazo de él se movió a tal velocidad que era casi invisible mientras todas las armas caían a sus pies.

-Rayos –dijo con frustración la ojicafé luego de tomar distancia- si tan solo se quedará quieto por lo menos un segundo…

-Si lo hiciera ¿Qué crees que pasaría? –interrumpió interesado el ojiazul

-Podría acabar con esto –le contestó con seguridad.

-Muy bien –aceptó el kage tranquilamente- en ese caso, les daré dos minutos, no voy a atacarlos ni siquiera me moveré de aquí –agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Deja de burlarte! –le espetó molesta la especialista en armas.

-No es ninguna burla –le aseguró este de vuelta- y ya solo les queda un minuto con cuarenta segundos, pero cuando terminen empezare a pelear en serió –les advirtió sin cambiar ni su postura ni su expresión.

Por un momento ninguno se movió, pero en un arrebato, y pese a que no le agradaba la idea de atacar a alguien que dice que no se defenderá, la especialista en armas libero dos pergaminos de armas, dio un salto de casi cinco metros y descargo todo su inventario de armas sobre el akatsuki, una gruesa capa de polvo se levanto por el impacto de las armas, al caer, Tenten observo impactada como el polvo se disipaba dejando ver la una figura, al aclararse casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas cuando vio a un hombre de pie rodeado por cientos de armas clavadas en el suelo, pero con varias decenas en sus piernas, torso y la mayoría en sus brazos, pero ninguna en su cabeza, al parecer recibió todas de frente pero uso sus brazos para recibir los impactos que se dirigían a los puntos más vulnerables, sin ninguna ceremonia y de un solo movimiento arranco todos los kunais de su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y viceversa, luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos para quedar en la misma postura que al inicio pero con su sangre escurriendo de sus brazos y aun con varios kunais aún enterrados en el resto de su cuerpo.

-Un minuto –les aviso sin variar en absoluto su expresión o su tono.

Todos parecieron reaccionar ante esto, nadie quería atacar a alguien que no se iba a defender, Tenten lo había hecho solo por que creyó que el sujeto se estaba pasando de listo y que se iba a mover, nunca creyó que estuviera hablando en serio.

-Si queda un minuto –habló de repente Lee, finalmente se había recuperado, el y Gai-sensei se habían golpeado la cabeza simultáneamente uno contra otro, por lo que fueron los que más tardaron en reponerse, sus palabras llamaron al atención del grupo- vamos a esperar que pase –acabó con resolución- no nos aprovecharemos de una manera tan vil, Naruto-kun no lo haría, no podríamos extinguir la llama de nuestra juventud haciendo algo tan bajo, así no podría decirse que ganamos esta lucha –declaró con firmeza mientras se formaba un atardecer tras él con Gai-sensei llorando a mares por el discurso de su alumno, hasta sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con el, no con todo lo que dijo pero si con lo esencial, Naruto no lucharía de una manera tan vil y ellos tampoco.

-Jejejejeje –rió levemente el enmascarado, no con burla solo con satisfacción- no esperaba menos de ustedes –les alabó- pero no deben preocuparse por esto –dijo alzando sus brazos, los cuales se rodearon por una capa de chakra dorado que se asemejaban mucho a unas llamas y casi al instante cerraron todas las heridas que tenía y la sangre se detuvo, luego ese chakra lo rodeo por completo y en una pequeña expulsión de poder todas las armas que estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo salieron volando en diferentes direcciones a gran velocidad, los de la hoja apenas tuvieron oportunidad de esquivarlas, al terminar esto regresaron a ver al rubio con clara preocupación- es claro que no quieren seguir atacando así que empezaré yo.

De inmediato todos se colocaron en guardia pero no esperaban que el rubio empezara lanzando el primer golpe al suelo, el cual se agrieto en todas direcciones las cuales, dichas grietas se ensancharon dejando el suelo dividido en varias secciones separadas por estrechos aunque profundos abismos, al despejarse el lugar gruesas ramas salieron del suelo en que estaba el enmascarado tratando de atraparlo, este las destruyo a base de golpes abriéndose paso al lugar donde sintió al presencia que las enviaba, golpeo nuevamente el suelo pero con menor fuerza, al hacerlo de este salio el anbu controlador de madera, antes de que terminara de alejarse del polvo que se levanto por el golpe de este salio un kunai, solo le rozo el rostro dejándole un pequeño corte con algo de sangre, pero mientras se concentro en el sitio de donde salio el kunai no se percato de que el oponente estaba tras el hasta que sintió una potente patada en su espalda que lo arrojo por donde vino casi al borde del abismo.

El anbu estaba muy adolorido por el golpe por lo que se levanto pesadamente, solo para ver como el enmascarado levantaba en su mano un kunai ensangrentado, estaba preparándose para volver a luchar cuando lo vio hacer algo sumamente extraño, levanto el kunai y se corto a si mismo la palma de su mano, pero limpiando la sangre que llevaba este al principio, entonces aquel manto de chakra volvió a cubrirlo, formo canales en dirección a sus manos, tras unos segundos se detuvo y el rubio empezó a caminar en su dirección, de inmediato trazo varios sellos, y vio como el rubio los imitaba, aunque no entendía el porque, al concluir dos dragones de madera salieron del suelo y colisionaron ante la estupefacción del anbu por el hecho de encontrar un usuario del elemento madera, la cual no duro mucho puesto que se vio levantado de su chaleco por el enmascarado, de cerca pudo distinguir unos característicos ojos escarlata con tres aspas en el centro, por un instante sintió como si algo irrumpiera en su mente pero se detuvo tras un segundo por lo que no pudo identificarlo bien antes de que las orbes del enmascarado se tornaran blancas y recibiera un potente impacto en el estomago que lo dejo sin energía.

Apenas el ex-anbu termino de caer varias figuras emergieron de entre el polvo, entre ellas Kurenai, Hinata, Lee, Gai, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Tenten y por extraño que le pareciera también a Kakashi, aunque se movía con menos agilidad que de costumbre se había recuperado bastante rápido de la brutal fuerza de su ex-alumna. Como ya iba siendo tiempo de acabar con el juego creo varios clones para igualar el número de adversarios, cada uno se enfrasco en una violenta batalla en sus diferentes estilos.

El genio de los Hyuuga se encontraba atacando desde todas las direcciones que podía intentando encontrar un punto sin cubrir en la defensa del rubio, pero no lo hallaba, en un punto logro acercarse lo suficiente pero su golpe fue detenido por el ottokage, al hacerlo pudo reparar en los ojos de su oponente, platinadas orbes que parecían penetrar en el alma de quien se posicionaran, al notar esto ya no había duda al respecto sobre lo que Sakura le había dicho. Salto poniendo distancia entre ambos antes de verlo con intensidad.

-Ahora que estas enterado no tiene caso seguir reprimiéndome –dijo con naturalidad mientras se colocaba en su típica postura relajada con los brazos cruzados.

-No tengo idea de quien seas pero si sigues subestimándonos terminaras por lamentarlo –le advirtió con frialdad el ojiblanco mientras se lanzaba contra él.

-De eso no me cabe duda –murmuró ausente mientras observaba al castaño acercarse, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia levanto dos dedos en un medio sello de liberar con una expresión de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH –gritó el Hyuuga mientras caía pesadamente al suelo sujetando su cabeza, que parecía querer estallar sus vista se nublo por el dolor, pero este desapareció tan repentinamente como había empezado, al hacerlo vio al rubio acercarse a él, ni siquiera podía moverse pero su mente pudo dar con una sola explicación- el sello –murmuró con cansancio- tu eres…

-La sangre de la casa principal de los Hyuuga corre por mis venas si eso es lo que crees pero no soy un Hyuuga –se explicó, parecía sumamente avergonzado- lamento haber usado el sello pero necesitaba que te mantuvieras quieto por un instante.

-Basura –le dijo claramente el ojiblanco aun luchando para mantener la conciencia.

-Tienes razón –admitió con remordimiento el rubio- tanto los que usan ese sello como los que lo hicieron no podrían merecerse un calificativo mejor, por eso voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho.

Las palabras del enmascarado no tenían el más mínimo significado para Neji que solo se limitaba a encararlo con una mirada desafiante, sin más el ottokage sujeto con fuerza la frente del Hyuuga con una mano y empezó a aplicar una gran cantidad de chakra sobre esta, los gritos del portador del byakugan resonaron en todo el bosque por un momento antes de que cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento, al hacerlo su protector cayo de su frente en la cual el sello que marcaba a la rama secundaria de su clan brilló en un intenso color dorado por un instante antes de desaparecer, y junto con este el clon también lo hizo en una nube de humo, no sin antes permitirse una pequeña sonrisa, una que compartieron todos los clones y el original al recibir los recuerdos de dicha batalla.

En otro parte de lo que quedaba del demolido bosque una chica de ojos y cabello castaño interrumpía su batalla con uno de los enmascarados al escuchar los gritos de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, este sonido la descoloco bastante, en especial porque difícilmente había escuchado a su compañero de ojos blancos emitir algún quejido de dolor en todos los años que lo conocía, sin embargo fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por las palabras de su contendiente.

-No te preocupes por él, estará bien –le aseguró.

-¿Y se supone que te crea? –le preguntó con incredulidad mientras le arrojaba varios shurikens.

-Supongo que no –aceptó con un suspiro resignado mientras bloqueaba las filosas armas con un kunai- pero si no te concentras en esta pelea no podrás reunirte con él pronto –le advirtió.

-Supongo que en eso debo darte la razón –aceptó un tanto preocupada la castaña mientras sacaba su último pergamino de armas, dio un leve gruñido de frustración, hasta el momento lo había atacado con todo lo que tenía, desde shuriken hasta sellos explosivos y lo que se encontrara en medio de esos pero nada parecía alcanzarlo, siempre eludía sus armas o las bloqueaba y si por suerte lograba encajarle alguna este las retiraba de su cuerpo con toda la naturalidad del caso y la herida sanaba segundos después, ante la atónita mirada de los ojos color chocolate de la kunoichi, con un brillo dorado sin sangrar o dejar ni tan siquiera una cicatriz, en el caso de sus armas de corto alcance las destruía con un golpe seco ya fueran varas de hierro, guadañas o katanas.

Sin duda era la batalla más frustrante que jamás hubiera tenido y no solo por el hecho de no estar logrando nada sino por que era claro que su oponente solo estaba jugando con ella y eso la ponía furiosa, incluso dejo de sentirse culpable por ser la única que lo ataco cuando dimitió de oponer resistencia, de hecho una parte de ella empezaba a lamentar no haberle arrojado más kunais cuando tuvo la oportunidad pese a saber que no hubiera servido de mucho, sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas por la voz del enmascarado.

-Se te acabaron las armas –dijo en un leve tono de resignación que hizo que la chica lo mirara furibunda, por un instante sus costumbres lo llevaron a ponerse nervioso ante esa mirada pero lo controlo antes de que fuera visible- supongo que nuestra pelea termina aquí –dedujo con calma.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –le espetó desafiante, pero el enmascarado ya no se encontraba delante de ella sino detrás, quitándole su pergamino.

-Esto –dijo con simpleza y antes de que la kunoichi se percatara de cómo el rubio ya había trazado unos sellos de manos- **Mokuton: Shinchuurou** –unas gruesas barrotes de madera salieron del suelo y antes de que la especialista en armas pudiera hacer algo estos la aprisionaron en una resistente celda- nos veremos más tarde –se despidió dejando a la furiosa kunoichi tras él descargando su rabia con un golpe seco contra los barrotes de su celda, esta no sabía que la molestaba más el hecho de perder de esa manera, que la subestimaran o que realmente no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sin embargo las últimas palabras del enmascarado la sacaron de sus pensamientos- Por cierto, felicidades, eres bastante fuerte –ante esto ella solo bufo molesta creyendo que se estaba burlando- pero recuerda que sin importar que tan fuerte seas siempre encontraras a alguien más fuerte, es una regla que se aplica a todos, el saberlo te ayuda a seguir progresando.

-Eso también se aplica a ti –Le recordó Tenten entre desafiante y molesta, aunque realmente lo dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma de que así era, puesto que una parte de ella creía que aquel rubio sería la excepción a dicha regla.

-En especial a mí –le contestó de manera contundente y directa, provocando que esta le mirara con asombro antes de que desapareciera en una estela de luz.

En una parte algo apartada acontecía otro de los combates, pese a que Kurenai no podía utilizar su genjutsu, puesto que no le servirían, eso no la hacía para nada una oponente menos difícil, su taijutsu estaba a la par de cualquier jounin y de vez en cuando utilizaba algún ninjutsu de tipo agua, sin embargo sus ataques tampoco lograban un gran avance frente a su adversario, en ese momento sostenían una batalla mano a mano apoyados solo con un kunai, golpes y eventuales patadas, sin embargo Kurenai parecía empezar a resentir el ritmo de la pelea, era esperado puesto que apenas llevaba un mes desde que volvió al servicio activo, sus capacidades aun no estaban al tope en el campo de resistencia, pero aun así lograba mantener una batalla sin demostrar su agotamiento, únicamente el rubio que luchaba contra ella parecía haberse percatado de que sus movimientos eran menos ágiles a cada minuto, bueno él y la kunoichi que llevaba un rato observándolos desde la rama de un árbol. Según las ordenes de su maestra debía mantenerse al margen puesto que su mejor genjutsu no era efectivo tendrían que pasar al uso de los de ella, los genjutsus que se volvían reales, eran inestables, requerían de gran control de su parte y lo más importante era que ella no debía ser atacada antes de realizarlo puesto que era sumamente vulnerable.

-¿Esperando la oportunidad? –Le preguntó de manera casual una voz a sus espaldas.

La muchacha se sobresalto de inmediato al escucharlo, ni siquiera había sentido cuando se acerco, pero recupero la compostura casi al momento par enfrentar al rubio.

-¿No vas a lanzar tu genjutsu? –Preguntó sonando un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Quieres que lo utilice? –Le preguntó esta de vuelta con incredulidad- ¿sabes lo qué sucederá una vez que estés dentro de él? –Volvió a interrogar con mayor agresividad.

-El mundo que me rodea estará bajo tú control –contestó sin rastro de preocupación- pero si no te sientes motivada para realizarlo en este momento tendré que darte un incentivo.

Sin más dio un salto en dirección de la batalla donde la ojiroja se encontraba tan concentrada en el adversario que tenía al frente que no reparo en el que se acercaba, en especial porque este no dejaba sentir presencia, chakra o algún tipo de emoción agresiva. Solo hasta que el rubio empezó a concentrar chakra en la palma de su mano Kurenai pudo percatarse de su presencia, solo para regresar a ver como un golpe directo en su estomago la despojaba de su energía restante, hubiera caído de frente al suelo pero el enmascarado la sostuvo y la recostó suavemente sobre la tierra. En ese mismo momento el suelo bajo sus pies se diluyo, como en arenas movedizas evitando que se moviera y a la vez alejando a Kurenai de su alcance, sin previo aviso sus manos empezaron a desvanecerse, el rubio las miró con curiosidad, como quien estudia una interesante artesanía, la causante de todo esto se encontraba formando un sello de mano en la dirección del Ottokage.

-¿Aun te sientes igual de confiado? –Le preguntó desafiante, la kunoichi.

-No –contestó secamente este- solo decepcionado.

-¿Qué?

-Creía que cuando por fin enfrentara al orgullo del clan Kurama y a su prodigia del genjutsu, sería algo más desafiante –comentó tranquilamente- pero hay por lo menos seis formas en las que podría librarme de esta ilusión –le explicó el rubio con un tono invariable.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Le retó la muchacha.

-Estoy tratando de decidirme por cual de esas formas voy a utilizar –le contesto con la misma calma- creó que ya se cual –concluyó finalmente, ahora con la mitad de su cuerpo desvanecido, regresando a ver a la chica directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento la chica pudo apreciar unas intimidantes orbes bermellón sobre ella, como si la estuvieran observando desde todas las direcciones, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba atrapada por las ramas de un árbol a pocos metros de su maestra, esta no aprecia lastimada pero estaba inmóvil, lo único de ella que delataba que estaba conciente eran sus ojos los cuales permanecían abiertos observando atentamente al enmascarado, la prodigia del genjutsu trato de librarse de lo que parecía una de las técnicas de su sensei, pero por alguna razón esta no se disolvía.

-No es un genjutsu –le explicó con tono monocorde el rubio- es una técnica de elemento madera.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-El genjutsu que utilice contigo es muy poco común, no crea una ilusión, más bien distorsiona tu percepción del tiempo a tu alrededor provocando que tu mente se, por decirlo de alguna forma, desconecte por un par de minutos, una vez que te atrape en el pude deshacer tu jutsu sin intervención y atraparte –explicó con claridad- aunque debo admitir que no había encontrado a nadie tan hábil en este campo desde que me enfrente contra los usuarios del Mangekyou Sharingan, ahora si me permites, aun tengo algunas cosas pendientes en este lugar.

Sin más se retiro del lugar dejando aun par de kunoichis que no podían saber si sentirse menospreciadas por haber sido derrotadas con tanta facilidad o impresionadas por el comentario del kage del sonido acerca de que eran tan hábiles como quienes manipulaban el tsukuyomi. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte onda de choque proveniente del lugar donde la gran bestia verde de konoha y su fiel pupilo se encontraban.

Este había sido sin duda el lugar más devastado del bosque hasta ahora, pese a solo haber estado utilizando taijutsu, y era también el único lugar donde la batalla no parecía estar del lado del enmascarado, si bien en un inicio los dos clones parecían tener cierta ventaja puesto que ni siquiera se dejaban alcanzar por los golpes de sus adversarios de enormes cejas, esta desapareció cuando los mismos se retiraron las pesas de entrenamiento que levaban en sus piernas de inmediato las cosas pasaron a un plano en que los clones empezaron a recibir golpes y tratar de bloquearlos en lugar de evadirlos. Una vez empezaron a atacar seriamente la lucha estaba empatada pero con una leve inclinación a favor de los clones del Ottokage, así que los expertos del taijutsu decidieron recurrir a su último as, empezaron a abrir las ocho puertas, una vez llegaron a la quinta una gran explosión resonó en su sector del bosque.

-¡ES HORA DE MOSTRARLE EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD! –Gritaron al unísono maestro y alumno, ambos con la piel de color rojo y los ojos en blanco, mientras arremetían contra sus respectivos adversarios.

Si antes aquellos dos eran tan veloces que era difícil verlos, ahora era prácticamente imposible, los clones no pudieron hacer mayor cosa que recibir los ataques que parecían venir desde todos los ángulos posibles antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, al terminar ambos morenos estaban exhaustos pero parecían satisfechos con su logro, por lo menos Lee lo parecía, Gai por otro lado al ser más experimentado sabía que el derrotar a unos clones no era motivo para celebrar, por el contrario el hecho de que unos clones le hayan dado semejante lucha solo podía significar que sus oportunidades de derrotar al original eran prácticamente nulas, estaban en sus respectivas cavilaciones hasta que un sonido llamó su atención, unos leves aplausos de una figura que se encontraba apoyada placidamente contra uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban a corta distancia del sitio de la batalla.

-Extraordinario, son los primeros que logran deshacer alguno de mis clones –les alabó con sinceridad- ni siquiera Neji lo logró, aunque él lucho en clara desventaja, aun así no resta merito a su logro, sin embargo esos solo eran clones, ahora se enfrentaran conmigo –les advirtió de último antes de colocarse en guardia.

Tanto Lee como su maestro se encontraban preocupados por al situación, era cierto que trataban de no dejarse llevar por el pesimismo, pero habían gastado casi todo su chakra en la batalla contra los clones al abrir cinco de las ocho puertas celestiales, pese a que ese no era su límite ahora ya no podrían repetir la técnica y si todo lo que hicieron apenas fue suficiente para acabar con unos clones no la tendrían precisamente fácil contra el original, sin embargo…

-¡Yosh! Vamos por el Gai-sensei –animó Lee a su maestro antes de volver a su clásica posición de batalla, devolviéndole el entusiasmo.

-¡Si Lee, demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces cuando hacemos estallar la llama de la juventud! –Anunció mucho más animado el fanático de mallas.

El rubio debía admitir que estaba impresionado, era claro para él que ambos ninjas estaban en su límite y aún así seguían exigiéndose más y lo estaban consiguiendo, parecían incluso más determinados que en las memorias que recibió de la batalla que tuvieron contra los clones de sombra, sus ataques aún eran certeros y veloces, apenas podía bloquearlos y de vez en cuando recibía algunos golpes directos, el ojiazul no se quedó atrás y devolvió varios de los golpes que le asestaron, finalmente tras varios minutos de lucha se volvió claro que las nobles bestias de konoha no contaban con las resistencia necesaria para seguir. Sus energías, que ni por mucho eran ilimitadas, no se comparaban con la de él por lo que sus movimientos se volvían más lentos, oportunidad que el enmascarado aprovecho para noquear a ambos, desapareció de su vista un instante gracias a su velocidad y reapareció en medio de ambos parado de cabeza apoyado sobre sus manos, en un rápido movimiento dio una patada de helicóptero, golpeando a Gai en la nuca y a Lee en la cara, ambos salieron disparados en distintas direcciones y cayeron inconcientes luego de chocar de espaldas y destrozar un árbol con sus cuerpos. El Ottokage volvió a ponerse de pie y se tomo un momento para observar a sus oponentes satisfecho, no solo por su batalla sino por los adversarios que tuvo, con una media sonrisa abandonó el lugar en dirección de sus siguiente batalla.

La sección libre más grande del campo de batalla se encontraba a varios clones luchando contra una horda de bestias de tina, dos usuarios del sharingan, una del byakugan, un shinobi de "huesos bastante grandes" y un manipulador de insectos el cual de momento solo podía defenderse con taijutsu, el cual a pesar de no contar con sus mejores técnicas logro hacer retroceder a su adversario al mismo tiempo que todos los demás lo lograban con el suyo, salvo por Hinata que en una oportunidad abierta logro aplicar su técnica especial de látigos de chakra contra uno de los rubios y hacerlo desaparecer, claro que no lo hizo de manera tan impresiónate como pudo haberlo hecho para no llamar la atención pero lo hizo, el resto de clones llegaron a chocar espalda con espalda en el centro del bosque a un mismo tiempo, los usuarios del sharingan los acorralaron de direcciones opuestas, trazaron tres sellos antes de que estos se percataran de ello y gritaron.

- **Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu** –al momento dos gigantescas bolas de fuego tomaron trayectoria a los rubios, por el tercer flanco unos tigres de tinta les cerraban el paso así que dieron un salto a todo lo que pudieron solo para toparse con una gigantesca palma que los forzó a regresar al suelo para ser impactados y desaparecer en una nube de humo al impacto de las tres técnicas.

Pese al momentáneo lapso de triunfo el grupo se veía alerta, por lo menos los más experimentados sabían que ese no era momento para celebrar por derrotar a unas cuantas copias, que se supone debía haber desaparecido con el primer golpe, sin embargo una voz los saco de su meditaciones.

-Debo admitir que en konoha hay personas con habilidad –comentó lacónicamente el lóbrego shinobi desde la rama de un árbol parecía descansar mientras observaba un entretenido espectáculo, sin que se enteraran de cómo, el rubio ya se encontraba a un metro de ellos, Kakashi y el resto de ninjas reaccionaron al momento poniendo distancia y tratando de idear algún plan- solo ustedes han acabado con ocho de mis clones, se necesitaron al menos ochenta jounin de la aldea de la lluvia o de la niebla para lograr lo que han hecho ustedes seis y sus dos compañeros con aquel particular estilo de la moda –los felicitó amablemente, estos solo lo miraban algo extrañados por su peculiar actitud, pero el ninja copia noto algo más preocupante en sus palabras.

-¿Qué les paso a Gai y Lee? –Dijo ocultando su preocupación en la interrogante, se notaba que le costaba hablar, seguramente por al mandíbula rota que había sido arreglada precaria aunque eficazmente por Ino pero no de manera definitiva.

-Tú debes ser el famoso ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi –opinó con desgana el enmascarado- una vez concluyeron su lucha me vi forzado a intervenir, no te preocupes Kakashi, solo se encuentran inconcientes –le informó con tono neutral.

El ninja copia lo miraba con desconfianza pero no podía hacer nada más que tomar la palabra del rubio de momento, además seguía tratando de fraguar un plan para sacar a su equipo de ese lugar, era claro que no podían derrotar a un adversario así, pero le llamaba la atención que este no parecía interesado en dañarlos sino más bien en pelear contra ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó finalmente el ninja copia ante la sorpresa de la mayoría de sus acompañantes.

-De haber empezado por ahí talvez nos hubiéramos ahorrado este pequeño altercado, aunque por otro lado me parece que a sido benéfico para ambos lados –opinó de manera casi ausente, como si hablara consigo mismo, el kage de la lluvia.

-Los Akatsuki buscan a los bijuu –afirmó el ninja copia, retomando la palabra- pero también son asesinos despiadados y tú no has demostrado serlo –resumió tratando de hallarle sentido a la situación- si buscas algo diferente que los otros akatsuki talvez podemos hablar, pero si tú propósito es atrapar a Naruto –dijo mientras su sharingan avanzaba a la fase de mangekyou sharingan- entonces te aseguro que no dejare que salgas vivo de aquí.

-Valientes palabras –aceptó el ottokage impávido, aunque en el fondo se sentía conmovido por las palabras de su sensei- pero yo se, y estoy seguro de que tú también lo sabes Kakashi, que si continuamos él único que no saldrá vivo de aquí serás tú –le advirtió antes de que un aura blanca empezara a rodearlo y tomara la forma de un custodio espectral.

El rubio se lanzo contra el hijo del colmillo blanco, si bien no a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz si a la suficiente como para poner en guardia al ojigris, este por su parte no dudo un momento más y concentro toda la energía que le quedaba en su ojo para su última técnica, pero su alumno se percató de su intención y lo detuvo llamando su atención.

-Si lo intentas ahora lo esquivara –le avisó- yo lo detendré en un lugar, aprovecha esa oportunidad –el Hatake observó a su antiguo alumno con sorpresa, estaba a punto de preguntarle como pretendía hacer eso cuando la respuesta llegó con solo verlo, en sus ojos escarlatas la iris empezó a tomar una forma muy particular, una estrella, pero luego cambió nuevamente, su pupila se torno blanca y el moreno fue rodeado por un guardián similar al del rubio pero menos imponente- **¡Susano!**

Dicho esto el Uchiha avanzo contra el enmascarado, al llegar a él atravesó la protección del mismo y lanzo un golpe directo a su rostro, mismo que fue detenido sin mayor dificultad por el amekage, al mismo tiempo este le regreso un golpe similar que de la misma forma fue detenido por el Uchiha, al hacerlo ambos quedaron a suficiente distancia como para que el moreno pudiera hablar sin ser escuchado por nadie más.

-Kakashi esta intentando mandarte a otra dimensión –le advirtió de manera directa.

-Estoy contando con eso –le avisó el rubio con calma guiñándole un ojo con complicidad, el moreno ojiblanco lo miró sorprendido por un momento antes de darle una de sus típicas medias sonrisas.

Sin decir más el moreno le asesto una potente patada de reversa al rubio mientras saltaba hacia atrás forzándolo a soltarlo para luego dar un salto de casi ocho metros mientras sus ojos volvían a su habitual tono escarlata con estrellas negras en lugar de irises.

- **Amaterasu** –murmuró arrojando una oleada de llamas negras sobre el líder del sonido.

La mayor parte de estas se disolvieron al contacto con la nívea aura que emanaba del enmascarado pero el resto formo un perímetro alrededor del mismo.

-¡AHORA! –Gritó el Uchiha para dar avisó a su sensei.

- **¡KAMUI!** –dijo el peligris sin despegar su vista del enmascarado, pero paso algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

- **Kamui** –murmuró el rubio con la mirada fija en al peligris.

 **¡BBBOOOOOOMMM!**

Ambas distorsiones dimensionales chocaron en un punto medio provocando un mini agujero negro que absorbió todo lo que estaba en un radio de metro y medio antes de desaparecer junto con una pequeña implosión que seguramente se escucho en todo el bosque. Si antes de esto quedaba algún árbol en un radio de cien metros ahora ya no quedaba ninguno, incluso los shinobis que estaban cerca fueron arrojados lejos del lugar, hasta Chouji en su mega tamaño salio volando algunos cientos de metros antes de caer y volver a su tamaño normal inconciente por el desgaste de energía y ser el que mayor impacto recibió debido a su tamaño. El único que no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro de su lugar fue el enmascarado que parecía, y de hecho así era, estar pegado al suelo, en pose tranquila con los brazos cruzados en gesto aburrido.

Por otro lado los de konoha estaban esparcidos por distintas partes tratando de levantarse, Kakashi se encontraba inconciente entre un montón de escombros, finalmente había llegado a su límite, Sasuke se levantaba pesadamente, aun no había terminado de caer de su primer salto cuando aquella implosión lo arrojo otros cuarenta metros en dirección vertical, afortunadamente sabía caer y había aprendido de Kabuto como acumular chakra para empezar a curarse antes de ser herido, pero no lo hacía con la misma efectividad y de todas formas una caída de cuarenta y cinco metros no era un juego ya era asombroso que no se hubiera roto por lo menos un par de huesos al aterrizar provocando un cráter en el suelo, Hinata logró aterrizar sin percances en una sección apartada del paraje en cuclillas luego de hacer un Kaiten en el aire para eludir cualquier cosa que pudiera herirla antes de tocar tierra, pero decidió que ya había tenido suficiente participación en la lucha por lo que se recostó en el lugar donde estaba, fingiendo inconciencia. Sai fue algo parecido, logró mantenerse conciente pero no aterrizó con mucha elegancia sino que se llevo consigo algunos árboles del perímetro del campo de batalla, con dificultad se levantó y avanzó de regreso a la pelea.

El resto de ninjas que ya hace un rato habían dejado de participar en al batalla tampoco inmunes al efecto de aquel impacto, salvo por Tenten que se encontraba fija en su sitio gracias a la técnica mokuton del rubio y Kurenai y Yakumo que se encontraban a prudente distancia del lugar donde se desarrollo esa parte de la batalla. El resto de los ninjas que se encontraban ya fuera inconcientes o inmovilizados salieron volando hasta el borde del perímetro del campo de batalla, en una sección en particular una rubia de ojos verde-azules se encontraba ayudando a moverse a su compañero manipulador de sombras a un lugar donde pudiera tratar de recobrar sus fuerzas, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio enmascarado, al instante esta tomo una posición de defensa aunque con algo de dificultad debido a que llevaba acuestas a Shikamaru tomo un kunai y lo sostuvo firmemente.

-Me impresionas –le dijo sinceramente- has estado curando a la mayoría de tus compañeros y por consecuencia has utilizado casi todo tu chakra, pero sin embargo aun tratas de colaborar con algo y pese a que sabes que no tendrías oportunidad de derrotarme estas dispuesta a luchar para proteger a tu amigo.

-Así es como se hacen las cosas en la hoja –Le dijo claramente sin perderlo de vista, a la espera de un ataque pero lo que llegó no se lo esperaba.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento golpeó al enmascarado por el flanco, pero este logró mantenerse en su sitio aferrando sus pies al suelo con chakra, aunque tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos, cuando todo terminó, Ino ya no se encontraba frente a él pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue que de la nada salió una prisión de madera atrapándolo. Desde el exterior de la misma varias lanzas se clavaron en la prisión, dándole la forma de una marioneta de combate shinobi.

Ino aun trataba de asimilar lo que ocurrió, momentos después de que empezara la ventisca sintió como alguien la sujetaba y la alejaba del lugar, al detenerse pudo observar a una chica de cabello corto castaño, una kunoichi de la aldea de la arena que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Matsuri.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó la castaña con cierta preocupación.

-Bien gracias –le contestó un tanto aliviada, entonces recordó algo- ¡Deben tener cuidado con aquel sujeto! –le avisó de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa vio a la castaña sonreír de manera tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, Kankuro-san ya se encargo de él –dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba la marioneta empalada de lanzas. Ino se tranquilizo por un instante antes de recordar lo que había sucedido con las armas de Tenten.

-¡No, no entiendes él…

 **¡BBOOOOMM!**

Esa explosión llamó la atención de ambas, pero principalmente la de el resto de shinobis de suna. Kankuro creyó alucinar por un momento, si bien al principio pensó que había resultado demasiado fácil derrotar al Akatsuki que apaleo a todo un pelotón de ninjas konoha, esto le confirmo que su sospecha estaba demasiado acertada, sus marionetas habían sido destruidas en ocasiones anteriores por adversarios inimaginablemente fuertes, pero nunca de una manera parecida, ni siquiera el mismo Sasori de la arenas rojas habría destruido a su marioneta con solo una expulsión de chakra, pero el titiritero estaba confiado en que este personaje quien quiera que fuera terminaría derrotado. Dicho personaje se encontraba ahora en el centro de un pequeño cráter con varias lanzas clavadas en sus brazos y torso.

-No los había detectado, supongo que me centre demasiado en los oponentes que tenía al frente como para notar a alguien que viniera del exterior –opinó el kage de la niebla de forma casual.

-Eso no está bien –le reprochó Temari apareciendo a lado de su hermano junto a Baki, con su abanico en sus manos lista para la pelea- ahora por descuidarte terminaras muerto.

-¿Crees que estos piquetes de mosquito me mataran? –Le preguntó un tanto suspicaz el ojiazul mirando las lanzas que penetraban su carne.

-Esos "piquetes de mosquito" tienen el mejor veneno de suna –le avisó molesto el marionetista por la burla con que aquel enmascarado se refería a sus armas. Este solo observo el lugar donde las lanzas le dieron, la túnica empezaba a deshacerse por el residuo de veneno que la toco, por un momento Kankuro pareció satisfecho pero eso se acabo cuando el rubio empezó a reír.

-Jejejejejeje –rió con suavidad el líder de Otto mientras se retiraba tanto las lanzas como la túnica, quedando solo en pantalones negros, con el torso descubierto dejando ver las heridas que ahora estaban terminando de sanar y los tres protectores en su brazo derecho, pero por lo ocurrido eso fue lo que menos llamó la atención de los shinobis de suna, Ino y Shikamaru que se habían unido al grupo y observaban como el rubio se mantenía impávido sin parecer resentir en lo más mínimo el veneno- escúchame bien, si el veneno de Akasuna no sasori no me mantuvo muerto el tuyo no me matará –le advirtió el rubio impasible.

Los ninjas apenas estaban digiriendo lo que acababan de escuchar cuando alguien más se acerco a ellos, al regresar a verlo pudieron ver al Uchiha que alguna vez intentaron ayudar a recuperar, llevaba a un muchacho de cabello negro corto con tez pálida y a su compañera de equipo pelirosa a cuestas.

-Les recomiendo que vallan con cuidado –les avisó con desgana.

-Gracias –dijo el Kazekage en persona apareciendo a lado de sus hermanos, le dio una significativa mirada al moreno antes de volver a hablar- parece que Naruto finalmente logro hacerte recapacitar, ¿Eh Uchiha?

-Él… siempre… lo… hace… –dijo entre jadeos la pelirosa, mientras intentaba sostenerse sobre sus pies, tuvo que comerse de golpe media docena de sus píldoras de soldado, y al hacerlo descubrió dos cosas, una: que realmente sabían a rayos y dos: que tardaban unos momentos en lograr su efecto por completo por lo que aun estaba luchando para mantenerse en pie.

Cuando finalmente logró mantenerse en pie volteo a ver desafiante al rubio enmascarado apretó con fuerza sus puños preparándose para volver a la carga, pese a sentir aun el peso de la facilidad con a que había caído poco antes. Con una vertiginosa velocidad se lanzó contra el enmascarado, este volvió a detener su golpe con una mano, esta vez el suelo bajo sus pies ni siquiera crujió.

-¿Cuántas veces caerás antes de darte por vencida? –Le preguntó con curiosidad el rubio sin soltar su puño.

-Sin importar cuantas veces caiga nunca dejare de levantarme –le contestó con agresividad- eso es lo que Naruto me enseño.

-Te enseño bien –opinó con media sonrisa el rubio.

-Y no fue la única –Intervino otra voz desde atrás del rubio antes de asestarle un puñetazo que apenas si pudo bloquear con su brazo, pero de todas formas el puño hizo a un lado dicho brazo e impacto en la quijada del rubio logrando arrojarlo casi cien metros del lugar donde estaba- ¿Estas bien Sakura? –preguntó preocupada la legendaria perdedora a su alumna.

-Si, Tsunade-sama –le contestó esta bastante sorprendida por la presencia de la hokage en aquel lugar, pero también feliz con su presencia, pero esta alegría duro poco al ver como el enmascarado se levantaba sin dificultad alguna en el lugar donde aterrizo.

-Bien –dijo volviendo al lugar donde se encontraba en un principio, sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad- ese golpe también fue muy bueno –admitió con tranquilidad mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que broto de su labio- casi me dolió, pero ya es hora de terminar con el juego –les explicó casi con decepción por ese hecho.

-¿Y crees que te será tan fa…? –le espetaba la hermana de Gaara al Ottokage pero antes de terminar la frase una nube de humo se esparció en el lugar donde este se encontraba y a una velocidad imposible de ver varias estelas doradas salieron de la misma en dirección de los shinobis que aun se mantenían en pie, los cuales apenas sintieron el impacto antes de caer de bruces al suelo sin tener idea del porque.

Los únicos que fueron capaces de eludir el ataque fueron la Hokage que deshizo al clon que fue contra ella apenas a tiempo y el Kazekage que lo bloqueo con arena también apenas a tiempo, desde que el Shukaku le fue arrebatado su arena ya no lo defendía de manera automática sino que dependía de sus propios reflejos, pero eso no disminuía su habilidad en lo más mínimo. Los tres kages se miraron intensamente antes de que alguno se decidiera a hablar.

-¿Por qué atacó a mis ninjas? –Exigió saber la Hokage con tono autoritario.

-Es un Akatsuki –alcanzó a decir su pupila desde el suelo, ante esto la rubia regreso a ver al enmascarado con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo registraba por completo su aspecto hasta que se topo con sus manos, manos en las cuales eran visibles varias de las características sortijas de los susodichos criminales.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Retó la rubia ojimiel colocándose en guardia, el pelirrojo kazekage se limito a observar atentamente al rubio.

-Como les dije a ellos, supongo –citó el amekage sin entusiasmo, pero esta respuesta solo descoloco a la sannin.

-¿Cómo que supones? –Volvió a inquirir esta perdiendo la paciencia, y no es que tuviera mucha.

-Creo que lo mejor será encargarnos de los heridos antes de empezar con el relato –opinó una voz ronca desde las sombras, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en particular la del rubio- por que esta tipo de información es del interés de todos y seguro será demasiado larga para que él quiera repetirla varias veces.

El Ottokage se quedo estático, finalmente fue capaz de reconocer el chakra del hombre que estaba a pocos metros detrás de él, los que alcanzaron a verlo de frente pudieron ver un par de lágrimas brotar de sus azules orbes mientras una expresión de estupefacción que ninguno de ellos había visto en él desde su aparición se formo en lo que era posible distinguir de su rostro. Con lentitud volteo para encontrarse con la imagen del ermitaño sapo sonriendo amigablemente, se acerco con lentitud, midiendo cada paso hasta llegar frente a su maestro por un momento se quedo allí observándolo hasta que…

¡PLAZ!

El gran gama-sennin estaba en un cráter en el suelo con su misma silueta y un gran chichón en su cabeza, antes de que los presentes tuvieran tiempo de asombrarse por la extraña reacción del rubio esté levantó bruscamente del suelo al sannin por el chaleco de su traje anbu para tenerlo cara a cara.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO DEGENERADO, TIENES LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE TODO POR LO QUE PASAMOS DEBIDO A TU ESTUPIDA IDEA DE IR A LA LLUVIA SOLO A ENFRENTAR A PEIN, TE DIJE QUE DEBÍAMOS IR LOS DOS PERO EL SEÑOR "SOY UNO DE LOS SANNIN DE KONOHA" NO NECESITABA EL APOYO DE NADIE ¿CIERTO?! –Le reclamó a voz de grito mientras lo sacudía violentamente con una fuerza y enojo que hizo ponerse pálidos a la mayoría de los presentes, incluida Tsunade, por su parte Jiraiya trataba de recuperarse de la zurra que le estaba dando su siempre impredecible pupilo.

-Pues…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡¿CREES QUE ME METI EN TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS EN LOS QUE ESTOY PARA SACAR TU TRACERO DE LA TUMBA SOLO PARA ESCUHCARTE INCORDIAR CONMIGO DE NUEVO?!

-…

-¡CONTESTA!

-¿Lo lamento? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros el peliblanco tratando de que su excusa sonara creíble para si mismo, al instante el rubio lo soltó dejándolo caer, luego se tomo un minuto para respirar profundamente y contar mentalmente hasta diez mientras se sujetaba el puente de su nariz.

-Llevaremos a los heridos a un refugio y les explicare todo allí –dijo secamente antes de que varios clones aparecieran y salieran en direcciones diferentes en busca de los shinobis de konoha que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, los que estaban cerca lo observaron con una gota estilo anime en sus nucas.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16: Conociendo a nuestro aliado**

Cuando todos estuvieron en un mismo punto, varios siendo llevados por los clones del rubio, el sannin, la hokage y el kazekage lo observaron interrogantes por un momento, este solo trazó un par de sellos de manos y con la palma abierta golpeó el suelo bajo sus pies, al principio no sucedió nada pero entonces el enmascarado cerro los dedos de su mano y al mismo tiempo todas las gigantescas grietas que se formaron durante la batalla se cerraron junto con ellos. Si la hokage y los que no conocían bien al rubio no se veían suficientemente impresionados con esto los siguiente los dejo sin habla, el rubio trazo unos breves sellos golpeo con fuerza el suelo y al momento docenas de árboles brotaron recubriendo el solitario paraje que habían creado como consecuencia de su lucha, luego volvió a trazar unos sellos y al terminar una casa de madera salió del suelo, igual a la que una vez creó Yamato como refugio para el equipo siete. Sin explicaciones ni ceremonias entro en la casa seguido de sus clones y poco después de salir de la fuerte impresión del resto de sus invitados, una vez todos se acomodados en un gran salón nada elegante pero cómodo en el segundo piso de la casa, colocaron a los afectados en sacos de dormir y les transfirieron algo de chakra para que se recuperaran antes, los que estaban inconscientes ya habían despertado y el resto por orden de la hokage decidieron esperar a que el rubio hablara.

-Oh, casi lo olvido –dijo de pronto el "Akatsuki" sacando de su pantalón un kunai, algunos sacaron uno también o se tensaron en su sitio- no se preocupen, es solo que olive desalojar el veneno de su amigo –explico con calma el rubio mientras era rodeado por una capa de chakra dorado brillante pero no exagerado, luego de un momento ante la atónita mirada de todos se clavo a si mismo el kunai en el corazón, justo debajo de una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, este kunai parecía tener una sobre hoja encima de la cuchilla hecha de chakra, al cabo de unos segundos por este empezó a resbalar un liquido púrpura claro.

-¿Cómo hace eso? –Preguntó consternado Kankuro al aire, pero fue el recién recuperado genio de los Hyuuga el que contesto, parecía que esa duda también lo asalto por lo que tenía el byakugan activo mientras observaba en dirección del ojiazul.

-Hace circular el veneno por todo su cuerpo en dirección al corazón con su chakra, lo retiene allí y lo desaloja al conducirlo por la hoja del kunai con una conexión de chakra –explicó ciertamente impresionado aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

-Las armas de mis marionetas utilizan el mejor veneno del que disponemos en Suna, muchos mueren a las pocas horas solo con ser tocados por el –exclamó casi indignado el de la cara pintada- ya va mucho rato desde que se te inyecto suficiente veneno como para matar a una batallón de ninjas y no parece que te afectara en nada.

-Hace tiempo luche contra Sasori de las arenas rojas –explicó brevemente mientras el veneno terminaba de salir, como muestra señaló la cicatriz que yacía sobre su corazón, recuerdo de su primer encuentro con los Akatsuki- tuve que sacar su veneno de esta misma forma, pero desde entonces mi cuerpo adquirió cierta resistencia a venenos menos poderosos que los suyos, solo Sasori tenía la capacidad de crear un veneno tan poderoso como para matarme… de nuevo –concluyó sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿De nuevo? –Repitió incrédula la hermana del Kazekage con un hilo de voz.

-¿No creerán realmente que un ninja de seis años podría haberse enfrentado contra Akasuna no Sasori y Orochimaru al mismo tiempo y salir ileso, verdad? –Les preguntó de manera retórica retirando el kunai de su pecho al tiempo que la herida cerraba con un leve resplandor dorado.

-¿Seis años? –Esta vez fue el ninja copia el incrédulo, después de todo a esa edad el había llegado a chuunin y se suponía que eso ya era un logro inaudito pero el ninja frente a él había enfrentado a criminales que ni un capitán anbu podría ver y vivir para contarlo, de cierto modo no pudo evitar sentir eso como un golpe bajo en su orgullo, sin embargo uso un tono de voz muy bajo, no solo por la sorpresa si no porque aun le dolía articular palabras con la mandíbula rota.

-Olviden eso –les pidió el rubio mientras movía su mano restándole importancia al asunto- volvamos al asunto que querían tratar antes ¿De acuerdo? –Ante esto la Hokage retomo la palabra en el asunto más urgente.

-Cuando te preguntamos si eras de Akatsuki ¿A qué te referías con eso de "supongo"? –Inquirió la rubia.

-Cuando asesine al líder de los Akatsuki este me dejo todo lo que poseía, incluyendo la organización, así que puesto que soy el líder, "supongo" que también soy parte de la organización, aunque ahora el único miembro en activo soy yo, por lo que en estos momentos estoy en la última misión akatsuki, que consiste en acabar con el único traidor de la organización, Pein –explicó impertérrito el enmascarado, a todos se les cayo la quijada al piso por la sorpresa, Los ojos de Tsunade se volvieron dos puntitos debido a la impresión, pero fue sacada de ese estado por los gritos furiosos de su alumna de ojos verdes.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ MIERDA NOS ATACASTE?! –Exigió saber la pelirosa, los pocos animales que había regresado al restaurado bosque salieron huyendo por el estruendo que provoco ese grito. Luego de utilizar uno de sus dedos para limpiar su afectado oído el Ottokage le contestó con la misma calma.

-Ustedes me atacaron primero –le recordó encogiéndose de hombros- yo solo me defendí –agregó haciéndose el inocente- por otro lado –continuó dirigiéndose esta vez a la Hokage- quería saber en qué manos deje mi aldea luego de la muerte del Sandaime.

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de todos pero nadie lograba encontrarles significado salvo por los que poseían la suficiente información.

-¿Mi aldea? –repitió tan confundida la pelirosa que hasta se olvido de gritar.

-Él es un shinobi de konoha –explico la quinta sin reparo, cada mirada se centro en ella con sorpresa- o al menos lo fue hasta la muerte del tercero.

-¿De qué habla Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó con cuidado Ino.

-Cuando el consejo desapareció encontramos en los cuarteles de Danzo pruebas de que intentaba traicionaros para hacerse con el poder de la aldea –les explicó brevemente- pero también había un informe escrito por el tercero acerca de un ninja que actuaba directamente bajo sus órdenes y que solo él conocía, era muy escueto pero de la infamación en dicho informe logre sacar que el shinobi solo tenía seis años cuando empezó a trabajar para Sarutobi-sensei, y que realizaba misiones de rango B, A, pero principalmente rango S y Anbu, me parece que realizaste más de 400 misiones de esa categoría.

Las miradas ahora recaían sobre el enmascarado que se limitaba a observar a la Quinta impasible, sabían lo que implicaba misiones anbu, pero imaginar a un niño de seis años enviado a asesinar era algo abominable.

-¿Por qué el tercero haría algo semejante? –Preguntó horrorizada Tenten, siempre tuvieron en alto el nombre del venerable Sandaime y nunca les cruzo por la cabeza que fuera del tipo de persona que convertiría a un niño en un asesino entrenado.

-Por que yo se lo pedí –contestó sin ningún tipo de reparo el enmascarado- necesitaba dinero para mantenernos a mí y a mi… aprendiz, la mejor forma era realizando misiones y que me pagarán por ellas, debido a mi poder lo mejor era manejar las cosas con la mayor reserva posible, así que solo Sarutobi sabía de nosotros ya que Danzo hubiera tratado de aprovecharnos como armas bajo su control, cuando murió el tercero yo me retire y continué por mi cuenta como mercenario, luego de eso algunas cosas se complicaron y termine como kage de la aldea del sonido.

-Ya veo –dijo un tanto más calmada la rubia, el saber los motivos de su sensei la libraron de mucha incertidumbre- el aprendiz que mencionaste debe ser la ayudante que menciona el informe luego de un tiempo ¿Verdad? –Este solo asintió cortésmente- y aquellas misiones de rango SS…

-¿Rango SS? –Intervino la Yamanaka un tanto confundida- creía que el rango S era el más alto.

-Y lo es –aseguró la ojimiel- dentro de la normativa de dificultad, pero el realizo tres misiones cuya dificultad estaba por completo fuera de la normativa tradicional.

-¿A qué se refiere Godaime? –Preguntó Shino un tanto intrigado.

-Bueno… la primera consistió en ayudar al feudal del país de la cascada con una invasión producto de que el hermano del feudal se volvió un traidor e intentaba derrocarlo, como ambos eran realeza no podían solicitar ayuda a su aldea ninja…

-Pero eso es una misión de rango A –Intervino Yamato.

-Lo hubiera sido de ir con algunos escuadrones anbu –explicó la sannin- pero el acabo con el ejército y el hermano del feudal solo.

Los únicos que no parecieron asombrados ante esta noticia fueron el equipo ocho y los que ya sabían del rubio.

-La otra –continuó con su resumen la líder de la hoja- sucedió en las costas del país del té, el sanbi las atacaba y su tarea consistió en enfrentarlo, según el reporte logro ponerlo en fuga, no especificaba que hizo pero hasta antes de ser atrapado por akatsuki el bijuu no se volvió a dejar ver por allí.

-¿Y la tercera misión? –Cuestionó Sai, que pareció ser el primero del grupo en poder reaccionar tras tal impresión.

-Si se los contara posiblemente no le creerían –objetó el rubio interviniendo en la conversación nuevamente- así que no importa.

Era algo poco creíble que luego de lo que ya habían escuchado y aceptado la siguiente fuera así de increíble pero luego vieron a la Hokage asentir en concordancia, cosa que los dejó todavía más impactados, sin embargo Jiraiya intervino en este punto.

-Deben saber todo lo posible si quieres que confíen e ti –le sugirió el peliblanco, el rubio lo considero un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

-Todos recuerdan la invasión que intento Orochimaru durante el examen chuunin con la ayuda de la arena –todos asintieron, los de las arena salvo por Gaara parecían incómodos por este recordatorio- bueno la arena no fue el único aliado que Orochimaru consiguió para ese trabajo, la aldea de la roca también se les unió pero ellos iban a atacar desde otro flanco para evitar que la aldea tuviera tiempo de reaccionar de cualquier manera, antes del examen el tercero se entero de que Iwagakure tuvo un movimiento inusual de tropas cerca de la frontera –explicó brevemente- cerca de ochocientos shinobis se acercaban para respaldar el ataque y asegurar la victoria, de eso me enteré una vez llegue allí.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se enterará de eso? –Inquirió la experta en armas.

-Porque todas mis misiones se reservaban para información del Hokage, y yo las mantenía así –le explicó- una vez asesine a todos los ninjas de la roca para que no pudieran reportar lo sucedido y enterré los cuerpos con la técnica de pantano infernal de Jiraiya estaba demasiado cansado para regresar a la aldea pronto, solo pude dejar un clon en esta para que me reportara de lo sucedido mientras no estuve pero no fue de ayuda para el tercero –concluyó casi a modo de disculpa- yo llene los datos de la última misión y dejé el informe en el escondite que el tercero tenía para él, no esperaba que Danzó fuera solo unas horas después y lo encontrara con ayuda de sus anbu –lo último sonó casi como una auto recriminación por su descuido.

-¿Por qué no te relevaste luego de eso? –Esta vez fue Tsunade la que preguntó, y de una manera muy directa además.

-Por la misma razón que no lo hice cuando tenía el apoyo de Sarutobi, el consejo –les dijo de una manera igual de directa- había mucho en riesgo, así que empecé a actuar desde las sombras y ayudaba a la aldea cuando tenía oportunidad.

-Aparentemente no lo suficiente –Opino con cierto rencor la Yamanaka, algunos de sus compañeros la miraron sorprendidos, pese a que entendían el motivo de su argumento ese no era el momento propicio para exponerlo, sin embargo el enmascarado pareció comprensivo.

-No puedo ni podré llegar a sentir la muerte de Asuma tanto como ustedes –le dijo de forma comprensiva, aunque a algunos les sorprendió que supiera tan rápido el porqué de la actitud de Ino estuvieron atentos a sus palabras- pero el eligió su camino y lo siguió hasta llegar al final con una sonrisa, yo no habría podido detenerlo aunque hubiera estado allí, a diferencia de Pein pese a mi poder nunca me consideré ni me consideraré un Dios, alguien capaz de cambiar el rumbo de la vida de las personas cuando estas ya eligieron su camino –le dijo claramente.

-¡¿Estas diciendo que el quería morir?! –Le espetó la rubia levantándose y mirando al rubio con ira, Chouji la detuvo para evitar que se lanzara contra este.

-No, él simplemente decidió pelear y si eso conllevaba su muerte lo aceptaría como todos los que elegimos la carrera de shinobis –le dijo de manera rotunda mirándola directamente a los ojos, aquella mirada de un azul profundo logró tranquilizarla, aunque su expresión era fría e indiferente sus ojos reflejaban un pesar y empatía genuinos por la situación de la ojiazul por lo que esta se calmo y volvió a sentarse- poco después me encontré con Jiraiya y desde entonces mantengo contacto con él, y antes de eso con Gaara puesto que necesitaba un favor de su parte y él accedió ayudarme –todas las miradas se posaron en los mencionados haciendo que se pusieran levemente nerviosos.

-¡¿Tú ya lo conocías?! –Le preguntó-recriminó incrédula su hermana molesta al pelirrojo, provocando que este se estremeciera ligeramente antes de asentir, pese a ser el kazekage molestar su hermana definitivamente no estaba en su lista de pendientes- ¿Y porqué rayos no nos ayudó cuando aquel lunático de los explosivos nos atacó?

-Por que le pedí que no lo hiciera –contestó llanamente el pelirrojo- la seguridad de suna es mi responsabilidad además yo soy capaz de cuidarme solo.

-Como en aquella ocasión cuando te secuestraron y mataron, ¿verdad? –Le espeto con sarcasmo la rubia- de no ser por Chiyo-sama y Naruto no estarías aquí.

-Dejemos eso de lado –pidió el rubio con aplomo.

-Es verdad, lo pertinente ahora es que la batalla con Pein –declaró la rubia hokage sin reparos.

-Pero antes –Interrumpió Yamato- ¿Podrías explicar cómo es qué puedes usar técnicas de elemento madera?

-¿Y cómo retiraste mi sello? Ni siquiera los usuarios del Byakugan de la rama principal pueden hacer eso –Inquirió Neji.

-O las técnicas del sharingan –Agregó Kakashi aprovechando la oportunidad.

Ante esto último el rubio solo los miró intensamente.

-Si quieres que confiemos en ti debes confiar en nosotros –le explico con calma la hokage.

-Aun no es el momento para eso Tsunade-hime –dijo el Ottokage tras una reflexión, esta se sorprendió bastante puesto que muy pocos la llamaban de esa manera, de hecho nadie la llamaba así desde que los ancianos murieron- pero te propongo algo, una pequeña apuesta, y si tú ganas me quitaré la máscara y les daré las respuestas que quieren –ante esto los ojos de la mayoría lo miraron con resignación pues sabían de la pésima suerte de la ojimiel- si yo gano me devolverás el anillo de Kakuzu.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? –le preguntó con cierto confusión la rubia.

-Si me ganas te lo diré –le aseguró el líder de la lluvia.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Una que no requiere de tu suerte sino de tu fuerza bruta –explicó, de inmediato los ojos de todos se posaron en ambos, ese era un campo en el que sería imposible superar a Tsunade ¿O no?- un raund, tres minutos solo Taijutsu, él primero que caiga pierde si ninguno cae será empate y nadie debe pagar, ¿te parece? –ofreció mientras extendía la mano, esta la miro solo un segundo antes de estrecharla para cerrar el trato.

En el primer piso de la casa había una especie de dojo, los kages del agua y el fuego se posicionaron en el centro del mismo mientras sus compañeros, o por lo menos los que estaban en capacidad, observaban expectantes, Jiraiya solo observaba la escena con cierta aprensión.

-No te vayas a propasar –sugirió de manera casual.

-¡No me digas que hacer Jiraiya! –contestó la rubia con malas pulgas.

-No te lo decía a ti –aclaró el peliblanco con cierta vergüenza.

-¡¿CÓMO?! –Le espeto la ojimel furiosa, el ermitaño se encogió en su sitio.

-Dejen eso, parecen un viejo matrimonio –se quejó el Ottokage provocando un sonrojo y el silencio, que era lo que quería, de parte de ambos ninjas legendarios- ¿Empezamos Tsunade-hime?

-¿Por qué continuas llamándome así? –Le preguntó la rubia un tanto irritada, esa forma de llamarla, más característica de los ancianos, siempre la molesto, parecía que siguieran viéndola solo como la nieta del primer hokage que como lo que era y le había costado llegar a ser.

-Desde mi pelea con Madara sus recuerdos dejaron algo de él en mi mente, demuéstrale a esa parte que ya no eres aquella niña que Hashirama solía llevar en los hombros y que le prometió que cuidaría de su legado y su familia, y consideraré el llamarte por quien realmente eres y no por quienes fueron tus ancestros –dijo con calma el amekage mientras sacaba un pequeño reloj de arena y lo lanzaba a Gaara para que llevará el tiempo, para luego colocarse en el centro del "ring" con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin siquiera adoptar una postura ofensiva.

La hokage no sabía bien si estar alerta como debía ser lo normal en su situación, enfadada por los comentarios del enmascarado y su actitud o confundida por sus palabras, opto por no prestarle demasiada y se lanzo contra él, pero llamó su atención cuando vio que el rubio llevaba su mano al pequeño estuche de kunai que llevaba en su cinturón, no le dio demasiada importancia, aunque le sorprendió que fuera a sacar un arma cuando habían acordado que sería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo para cierto Uchiha la imagen resultaba sumamente familiar, aunque no podía creer que el rubio fuera a hacer algo así al luchar contra la mismísima hokage, ni la pelirosa ni el ninja copia relacionaron las escenas solo vieron como el Amekage desaparecía del lugar donde estaba en una nube de humo antes de que la hokage lo pulverizaba, la rubia busco alrededor suyo tratando de ubicar al líder del sonido, tras un momento lo vio cruzado de brazos a unos metros de distancia, esta volvió al ataque pero pese a su velocidad cada vez que estaba a unos centímetros de golpearlo este se desvanecía, era frustrante y molesto (En ese momento ya debería haberse dado cuenta de quien se trataba).

El resto de observadores no podían creer lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, ya era bastante difícil seguir los movimientos de la rubia para muchos, pero era imposible seguir los del rubio que se escapaba de los brutales ataques de la sannin en una leve estela dorada. Sin embargo esto no era lo que tenía sin habla a los espectadores, lo increíble es que veían a la hokage luchar contra el ottokage, pero este no era el único allí, justo detrás de la sannin estaba otro rubio de espaldas a esta, se movía en conjunto con la rubia a solo un centímetro de la misma, y para colmo llevaba un pequeño libro de portada verde en una de sus manos, ni bien este hecho fue claro para todos la vista de los de al hoja se poso sobre el infame ninja copión, que solo se encogió de hombros tan confundido como el resto.

-¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta del otro? –Pudo articular Ino impresionada.

-¿No se han dado cuenta aún? –Preguntó el sannin de los sapos, todos lo miraron interrogantes- no lo miren a él y solo intenten sentir su presencia –les sugirió sin ánimo.

Los shinobis lo miraron confundidos por su respuesta un instante antes de hacer lo que les pidió, solo entonces notaron al lo que se refería, pero no por eso estaban menos impresionados por lo que descubrieron.

-No se siente nada –dijo finalmente el ninja can- no hace ningún sonido, no emana ningún instinto de lucha, ni siquiera puedo sentir su olor –resumió un tanto molesto.

-Eso no es todo –agrego Neji con la voz algo ronca por la sorpresa, llamando la atención sobre él, los presentes notaron que tenía su byakugan activo- no está produciendo chakra, es como si hubiera detenido la circulación de chakra en su cuerpo.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Gai incrédulo, mientras Kakashi destapaba su sharingan al mismo tiempo que Sasuke activaba el suyo- no puede moverse así sin recurrir a su chakra de alguna forma.

-Lo hace –declaró finalmente el Uchiha- pero por muy poco tiempo, el interludio es tan breve que no puede ser detectado, mi sharingan apenas distingue un breve haz de luz –explicó sin despegar su vista de los rubios- si viéndolo de frente mis ojos no pueden seguirlo es lógico que la hokage no pueda sentirlo, no le da la oportunidad.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no la ataca? –Preguntó el Aburame con un tono que aunque levemente demostraba preocupación.

-Por lo mismo que no nos asesino a nosotros –opinó Shikamaru sin entusiasmo- esa no es su intención.

-¿Estás diciendo que solo está jugando con la Hokage? –Preguntó incrédula la pelirosa.

-No está jugando –declaró firmemente Jiraiya- simplemente está averiguando algo, no importa quién gane o pierda él sabrá todo lo necesita saber con esta batalla.

-¿Qué necesita saber? –preguntó Kurenai intrigada.

-Lo mismo que averiguo cuando lucho con ustedes y cuando lucho conmigo –contestó calmadamente el ermitaño, sorprendiendo a los presentes- él conoce de Tsunade tanto como la mayoría de ustedes, pero solo en una batalla terminara de conocerla y sabrá si la aldea por la que peleo tanto tiempo está en buenas manos.

-Pero él nos derroto de una manera humillante –argumentó el manipulador de madera confundido y un tanto avergonzado, pese a no ser alguien para nada arrogante el perder de una manera semejante conlleva un duro golpe para el orgullo de cualquiera.

-Únete al club –le recomendó el sannin- a mí también me dio una paliza cuando lo… "conocí", pero ganar no es el punto, lo que averiguara a través de la pelea es la clase de persona que eres.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no hará nada más esperar y dejar la batalla en un empate? –Preguntó Lee un tanto dudoso.

-Lo dudo –opinó Jiraiya- por alguna razón quiere ese anillo por lo que seguramente derrotara a Tsunade una vez tenga claro lo que quiere saber.

En el centro del dojo, el cual por cierto iba a necesitar reparaciones luego, la rubia seguía tratando de asestarle un golpe al ojiazul, estaba verdaderamente harta, y no podía evitar pensar que lo que hacía no tenía sentido pero no entendía el porqué.

-Si solo huyes no vas a ganar nada –le dijo finalmente- porque no empiezas a defenderte de una buena vez en lugar de solo escapar –le espetó bastante irritada.

-Si es lo que quieres –dijo una voz tras ella tomándola por sorpresa.

Al voltearse se encontró de frente con el Mizukage que seguía con la nariz metida en el pequeño libro verde, este dio un leve salto quedando a lado del clon que se desvaneció una vez el original llegó a su lado.

-¿Un clon? –dijo incrédula la hokage.

-Van dos minutos –le recordó el enmascarado- si "tú" deseas ganar, te recomiendo que le pongas más entusiasmo –le sugirió mientras pasaba la pagina para continuar su lectura.

Tsunade estaba impresionada, pero no en el buen sentido, ese sujeto se había estado burlando de ella, nada más que su propio autocontrol, uno que solo mantenía cuando estaba en batalla, evitaba que se lanzara con toda su furia. Decidió concentrar todo lo que le quedaba en un único ataque, no solo en su fuerza sino también en su velocidad, debido a su perfecto control de su propio poder podía alcanzar por un instante una velocidad casi equivalente a la del cuarto, pero si no resultaba sería fatal puesto que no le quedaría chakra para otro ataque. Un leve resplandor azul cubrió a la godaime por un instante llamando la atención de todos, luego desapareció, su velocidad era tal que ni siquiera los usuarios de doujutsu fueron capaces de seguirla, lo siguiente que supieron fue que se escucho un golpe en el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio. Al regresar a ver pudieron observar el momento justo en el que la rubia conectaba un derechazo en el rostro del enmascarado, cualquiera que conociera a Tsunade habría apostado a que el rubio atravesaría toda la estructura en dirección del bosque, puesto que ese golpe fue claramente el más fuerte que la rubia hubiera conectado jamás, pero eso no sucedió.

Si bien el golpe empujó al ojiazul una cierta distancia este solo se alejo unos diez metros, aunque destrozando el suelo al dejar dos estelas de arrastre en el lugar donde estaban sus pies destrozando los maderos del suelo, el cual ya tenía bastantes agujeros cortesía de la sannin. Aun así el Ottokage se mantenía en pie con el rostro levemente ladeado por el golpe y un leve resplandor dorado cubriéndolo, regreso a ver en dirección de Tsunade, lentamente llevo su mano a su mandíbula, la cual parecía un poco torcida, y con un sonoro "crack" la regreso a su lugar.

-Me toca –fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el manto dorado se pronunciara en todo su cuerpo con un poco más de intensidad.

 **¡CRAHS!**

Nadie pudo ver bien como, pero el kage de la lluvia apareció detrás de la hokage con el cuerpo ladeado para asestarle una patada desde arriba, la patada impactó con un sonido estruendoso y grotesco, pero lo fue mucho más el impacto de la hokage en el suelo tras recibirlo, ella apenas pudo percatarse de la presencia del ottokage y regresar a verlo antes de sentir el atroz golpe en su espalda. El impacto contra el suelo fue tal que toda la estructura tembló y un cráter de por lo menos un metro de profundidad se produjo en el lugar donde Tsunade se encontraba, se veía casi inconsciente y su protector había caído de su frente, las coletas de su cabello se habían soltado por la fuerza del golpe, provocando que su cabello cayera desordenadamente por su rostro, se movía lentamente pero eran solo inútiles intentos de levantarse.

-Supongo que esto me pertenece –dijo de manera casual retirando con cuidado la sortija del dedo corazón izquierdo de Tsunade y colocándola en el suyo, luego trazó unos sellos su mano se envolvió en chakra de color verde que empezó a fluir a través del cuerpo de la Hokage curando sus heridas más graves, pero se detuvo cuando alguien le tomo de la mano y con cuidado lo apartó de la rubia.

-Esta es mi tarea –dijo simplemente la pelirosa, no fue un reclamo ni un desafió, simplemente le informó por que debía ser ella al que curara a su maestra, el rubio la dejo seguir con lo suyo apoyada por Ino, pero no se apartó del lugar, por el contrario se sentó a lado de las ninjas médico como si esperara algo volviendo su atención al libro que llevaba hace un rato- ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese libro? –Peguntó un tanto curiosa la ojijade.

-Es el primer libro que escribió Jiraiya –explicó simplemente- y en mi opinión el único decente –agregó provocando un sape departe del peliblanco- ¡auch! –se quejó frotando la zona afectada.

-¡Te dije que no te propasaras! –le espetó irritado.

-Ambos sabemos que es demasiado terca como para morirse con eso –se excusó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tiene rotas varias costillas, las piernas y los brazos además varios órganos internos dañados –dijo la Yamanaka tras un momento- ¿Cómo pudo afectarle tanto un solo golpe?

-Lo cargó de chakra –explicó Kakashi, que también se había acercado al lugar junto con el resto- el golpe provocó una onda expansiva fracturando el resto de huesos –al concluir su explicación las ninjas estaban impresionadas por la fuerza del ojiazul pero preocupadas por la saludo de su líder, sin embargo el amekage no se decidió por quedarse sin hacer nada. Le paso el libro que leía a la rubia ojiazul y volvió a generar chakra curativo para empezar a recobrar a la ojimiel.

-También es mi tarea –explicó en tono pasivo pero que no dejaba lugar a replicas mientras continuaba con su labor.

-"La historia del ninja Audaz" –leyó en voz alta la Yamanaka al observar la portada del libro que le dejó el enmascarado.

-Deja eso Ino –le sugirió su amiga de ojos verdes- si lo escribió Jiraiya-sama debe ser uno de los sucios libros que Kakashi-sensei siempre lee –opinó un tanto irritada, los mencionados agacharon la cabeza con auras oscuras alrededor suyo murmurando algo acerca de que los jóvenes ya no sabían lo que era el respeto.

-No es nada de eso –corrigió el rubio sin retirarse de lo suyo ni cambiar su expresión- como dije es tal vez el único libro decente que ese viejo pervertido haya escrito, pero no tiene nada que ver con Icha-Icha –explicó con tranquilidad antes de tomar un semblante más melancólico y continuar- era el favorito de mi padre, el quedó tan impresionado con ese libro que su deseo fue que yo llegara a ser igual que el personaje del mismo, no que simplemente me volviera alguien fuerte, si no que pasará lo que pasará jamás me rindiera –les relató terminando de aplicar energía curativa sobre la rubia y retomando su libro de manos de la Yamanaka, ambas médicos lo miraban sumamente impresionadas por su nueva faceta sentimental, al principio lo habían creído alguien tan frío como cualquier asesino pero ahora podían ver su parte humana. Por su parte la hokage se movía incomoda y con cierta lentitud debido al cansancio, puesto que no solo le rompieron varios huesos sino que además gasto la mayor parte de su chakra en la lucha.

-Eres bastante fuerte –elogió la sannin una vez logró, con ayuda de su alumna, levantarse- ahora entiendo el porqué de tú nombre en clave.

-Saru quería creer que algún día yo tomaría el cargo –le explicó con cierta vergüenza el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente- ahora que ya terminamos con esto, volvamos a lo anterior –continuó poniendo un semblante más serió- seré directo, necesito de su ayuda –ante esto la mayoría puso cara de sorpresa- Pein está intentando liberar a los demonios que tiene capturados para hacerse con su poder, pero en kiri encontré la información acerca de un jutsu de sellado que puede regresar a los bijuu al tótem permanentemente, pero para realizarlo se necesita muchos shinobis con gran resistencia –explicó mientras de su sacaba un pergamino y se lo entregaba a la sannin para que lo revisara.

-Esto requerirá más ninjas de los que tenemos aquí –observó la sannin tras un momento.

-No se preocupe por eso –le dijo con calma el rubio- ya envié un equipo de diez shinobis de cada una de mis aldeas.

-¿Sus aldeas? –Pregunto Yakumo un tanto confundida, hasta donde sabía aquel hombre, era el kage del sonido pero en ese momento habló en plural.

-Desde que derrotó a Pein se convirtió en el Amekage de la aldea de la lluvia también –Informó la Hokage sin retirar la vista del pergamino provocando aun más sorpresa en los presentes pero reparó en algo más- creó que con los que estamos aquí más los veinte que dice que vendrán de sus aldeas tenemos cuarenta y tres más para luchar, solo queda decidir quién luchara –dedujo finalmente.

-Yo voy –dijo decidido Jiraiya.

-De eso nada –le espetó la rubia- aun no estás al cien de tus capacidades, será mejor que seamos los kages los que nos encarguemos de esto –opinó con poca paciencia.

-¿Dices qué sería un estorbo? –Preguntó entornando los ojos.

-En mi opinión –interrumpió el enmascarado antes de que Tsunade contestará- de los que estarán presentes Jiraiya posiblemente sea el más fuerte después de mí y mis aprendices –argumentó con decisión- aun en su estado –agregó viendo que Tsunade intentaba alegar algo, Hinata sintió un pequeño retortijón en el estomago por la confianza que el rubio les tenía a ella y Saya- además en este caso en particular se necesitará toda la ayuda posible –les informo directamente- asimismo no es necesario que se peleen por estar al frente habrá espacio para los que deban estar allí, y obviamente los sannin de konoha, el kazekage y sus hermanos están en la lista –dijo claramente.

-Pero se necesitan cuarenta personas solo para el sellado y usted dijo que solo había enviado a un grupo de diez shinobis desde cada aldea –objetó la legendaria perdedora confundida.

-Así es –admitió el ojiazul impertérrito- diez de la aldea del sonido, diez de la lluvia y diez de la aldea de la niebla –enumeró calmadamente mientras señalaba los protectores en su brazo, apenas en ese momento los presentes repararon bien en lo que estos significaban.

-Eso quiere decir… -intento articular el marionetista de la arena impresionado.

-Soy Ottokage, Amekage y Mizukage de Ottogakure, Amegakure y Kirigakure –completó un tanto incomodó por las miradas que recaían en él- quiten esas caras –pidió un tanto incomodo.

-Disculpa –se excusó Tsunade un tanto dubitativa- pero es que es algo extraño, nunca había sabido de alguien que fuera líder de varias aldeas a la vez, y mucho menos alguien tan joven.

-Yo no lo pedí, pero no me dejaron de otra –dijo en tono de derrota el rubio- además que hay de Gaara, tiene casi la misma edad que yo y… -se tapo la boca de inmediato pero ya fue muy tarde- yo y mi bocota.

-¡¿La misma edad que Gaara?! –Repitió la manipuladora de viento, sorprendida sería decir poco, estaba impactada.

-Tiene dieciséis años –contesto la sannin para dejarlo en claro- los informes del tercero y las fechas que pude conectar me dieron esa información.

-¡Bueno eso no importa! –Dijo un poco cansado de cómo lo estaban mirando los de la hoja y la arena.

-Es verdad –opinó el sannin de los sapos- lo importante ahora es detener a Pein antes de que complete el ritual.

-No –contradijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos- si interrumpimos el ritual los demonios se liberaran, lo mejor es esperar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos y realizar el sellado, así solo tendremos que sellar a uno, tendrán tiempo hasta pasado mañana para aprenderlo.

-Pero si sale antes… -intento objetar el peliblanco.

-Lo detendré –aseguró el ottokage con resolución- pero para eso necesitare de algo de ayuda, junto con los que realizaran el sellado vendrán algunos para ayudar en la lucha, solo faltaba decidir quiénes de ustedes lucharan junto a mi contra Pein.

-Por eso nos atacaste –dedujo Sai con tranquilidad.

-Por eso deje que me atacaran –le corrigió el enmascarado- si los hubiera atacado no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabes quienes lucharan? –Preguntó interesado el Uchiha, todos pusieron su atención en lo que diría el rubio pero este solo ladeo la cabeza.

-Algo así –aclaró inexpresivo- se necesitan diez de ustedes para el sellado y es más sencillo elegirlos y explicarles el porqué en base a quienes estarían mejor fuera de la batalla –explicó antes de dirigir su mirada a sus escuchas- los genjutsus no sirven contra él, Kurenai-san y la chica del clan Kurama estarían en desventaja dentro de la cueva por lo que se quedaran afuera –dijo directamente, las aludidas se sintieron un poco molestas porque se les tomara a menos pero debían admitir que el rubio tenía razón- los kikais del clan Aburame no serán de ninguna utilidad puesto que si intentaran absorber chakra 100% demoníaco los mataría y aunque no fuera así no podrían absorber suficiente como para que fuera de utilidad –Shino asintió con la misma inexpresión de siempre, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por su aparente inutilidad- de la arena solo deben ingresar Gaara y sus hermanos, se complementan bien entre si, así que Baki y Matsuri se quedan –dijo de forma definitiva en cuanto el primero intento replicar Gaara lo detuvo con una mirada y negando con la cabeza- las armas convencionales tampoco serán de mucha utilidad, así que tú también te quedas –le dijo a Tenten, a esta no le hizo gracia la idea pero no discutió- las técnicas del Inuzuka y Akimichi tampoco lograran gran efecto al menos que pongan su vida hasta el límite, pero prefiero evitar eso, ustedes dos serán de mayor utilidad en el sello –añadió señalando a los aludidos, el primero acepto de mala gana pero acepto y el segundo solo asintió- y por último tú –dijo señalando al manipulador de madera- eres bastante fuerte y con grandes habilidades eso no lo negaré, pero eres la clave para que este sello resulte, tu habilidad para sellar el poder de los bijuu, pese a ser menor que la del primero será la clave para canalizar la energía del resto desde el exterior, yo haré el resto desde adentro –le explicó con sosiego, el ex-anbu entendió perfectamente y simplemente asintió.

-¡Espera! –Le llamó la hokage- falta uno.

-Creí que sería demasiado obvio pero lo explicaré –dijo en tono aburrido el amekage- dentro de la guardia necesitaremos toda la ayuda médica posible –explicó dando una significativa mirada a las médico ninjas presentes- a un buen estratega –continuó sin molestarse en señalar a Shikamaru, era claro a quién se refería- Gaara y sus hermanos se complementan perfectamente como para mencionar el porqué los escogí para luchar. Puesto que se enfrentaran al rinnegan también necesitaremos a los usuarios de doujutsu más hábiles disponibles y claro esta a los sannin además de los especialistas en taijutsu y aquel chico de raíz anbu también es bastante hábil –terminó de contar, pero nadie entendió por completo esta nueva explicación así que continuó- esto reduce las opciones a ustedes dos –concluyó señalando a los portadores del byakugan- como dije, es obvio quien se quedará, resultaría un estorbo llevar a…

-¡Un momento! –Interrumpió la maestra del genjutsu con un claro disgusto- puedo aceptar que mis habilidades, las de Yakumo, Shino o incluso Kiba no sean de mayor utilidad dadas las circunstancias –aceptó directamente- pero Hinata no es ni nunca será para nada un estorbo –le espetó echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Y quién dijo que me refería a ella? –Fue toda la respuesta del Mizukage, ante la cual todos se quedaron mudos temporalmente, espació de tiempo que el líder de la niebla aprovecho para continuar en donde se quedo- acabo de quitarle a Neji un sello que se supone está hecho para durar de por vida, e incluso después de la misma, en este momento su cuerpo apenas está recuperándose del proceso, para el día del ataque apenas estará al 50%, sería un estorbo en la lucha –terminó de explicar- además, aunque no fuera así la elegiría a ella –agregó con convicción, llamando la atención de todos sobre la Hyuuga- fue la única capaz de darme un golpe efectivo y su defensa es perfecta, seguro será de utilidad en contra de Pein.

Como era lógico casi todos se quedaron atontados observando incrédulos a la Hyuuga, que parecía querer esconderse bajo alguna piedra por la vergüenza y tenia las mejillas encendidas (Algunos hábitos jamás se quitan).

-El jutsu requiere de shinobis que tengan mucho chakra y de algunos con mucho control –continuó con su explicación el rubio- la mayoría de los que aportan el chakra ya están en camino junto con algunos que poseen el control, los que faltan para complementar la técnica son ustedes, pero hasta entonces deberán concentrarse en recuperar su energía –terminó de explicar.

-¡Espera! –Le llamó la Yamanaka- primero podrías decirnos…

GGGRRRRRUUUUHHHHH

Gota de sudor general y vista en dirección del Akimichi.

-Gomen –se disculpo avergonzado.

-Ahora recuerdo –dijo lentamente el ottokage- nuestro combate se dio antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de cenar, me disculpo por eso –se excusó cortésmente con una leve reverencia el rubio- será mejor que coman algo antes de…

" **GGGGGGGRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH"**

Si el estomago de Chuoji sonó como una bestia salvaje, el del Mizukage en cambio sonó como el rugido de un monstruo en una cueva. Segunda gota de sudor general.

-Que comamos –se auto corrigió el enmascarado sin el más leve atisbo de vergüenza- algo antes de descansar, además creó que te has hecho merecedor a un trago Jiraiya –comentó con la mayor tranquilidad mientras sacaba un pergamino de su pantalón y con unos breves sellos liberaba de golpe el resto de su comida, suficiente como para alimentar al Akimichi por un día completo, o a una veintena de shinobis por una noche, y junto con estas un par de cajas, entre estas una semiabierta, que contenían varias botellas grandes.

Los presentes lo miraron asombrados por su nueva actitud, más cordial y amigable, Jiraiya por su parte solo se acerco a su pupilo un poco apartado del resto del grupo mientras estos recogían las provisiones y se las repartían para empezar a comer. El sannin y el kage de la lluvia tomaron algunas provisiones junto con una caja de sake y se pusieron a charla mientras comían, de vez en cuando se oían pequeñas risas provenientes de los aludidos, llamando la atención de los demás que no escuchaban de lo que trataba la charla, aunque algunos tenían otras cosas en que pensar como para que les importara mucho. Por ejemplo el ninja copia, que estaba un tanto apartado del resto, para que nadie lo viera quitarse la máscara, teniendo verdaderos problemas para intentar masticar su comida.

-¿Cómo hace Naruto para seguir vivo si recibe una dosis diaria de esto? –Se preguntaba en voz alta el ninja copia mientras se sujetaba su afectada mandíbula.

-Es un verdadero misterio –contesto Sai con su típica expresión- los golpes de la fea son demoledores.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS FEA?! –Le espetó furiosa la peligrosa, el moreno solo levanto las manos frente a él en gesto reconciliador, esta solo se volvió hacia su sensei e hizo una leve reverencia- lo lamento mucho Kakashi-sensei.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no lo hiciste a propósito –le calmo este acercándose de nuevo al grupo, pero le seguía costando trabajo hablar- ¿Podrías? –Preguntó señalando su quijada- Ino no tuvo mucho tiempo para arreglarla bien y me está costando mucho comer.

La pelirosa asintió y tras un momento el ojigris pudo regresar a su lugar, por un momento Sakura intento ver cuando este se retirara la máscara para comer pero retiro esa idea de su mente, hace tiempo que se había resignado a saber lo que su sensei escondía tras esa tela. Al regresar a su sitio noto que Sasuke también había intentado mirar en dirección del misterioso cíclope por un instante pero decidió regresar su vista y sacudir un poco la cabeza, asimilando que ya no eran niños como para seguir con semejante estupidez. Aun así no retiraron la vista de la espalda del Hatake mientras se veía como dirigía su mano hacia su rostro y bajaba su máscara para empezar a alimentarse. Si, definitivamente ellos ya habían superado esa tonta e infantil obsesión por averiguar qué es lo que su sensei les ocultaba.

¡ZUM! ¡CLIC! ¡FLASH!

¿En qué momento había el ottokage llegado frente al Hatake? ¿De dónde había sacado una cámara instantánea? ¿Cómo es qué el ninja copia no previó esto? Eran las grandes interrogantes en la cabeza de todos mientras se quedaban con una cara de desconcierto absoluto al ver como el líder del sonido desaparecía de nuevo y regresaba junto a Jiraiya, en particular Kakashi parecía haber quedado en shock mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de suceder, cuando termino de entender la situación, se cubrió nuevamente su rostro y se levanto inmediatamente con intención de recuperar esa foto. Sin embargo fue detenido por el brazo de su ex-alumno ojinegro.

-En estos momentos tienes solo el 30% de tu energía debido a que usaste el Mangekyou Sharingan –le recordó- déjame esto a mi –le sugirió con calma mientras sus ojos se tornaban escarlatas y dos pequeñas estrellas aparecían en el lugar de sus irises, Kakashi observo la actitud sería, concentrada y decidida del moreno un momento antes de asentir.

-Espera –intervino la ojijade- yo también voy –dijo con decisión.

-Conmigo basta –dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer y aparecer frente a los convocadores de sapos.

Todos observaron expectantes por un momento mientras rubio y moreno tenían un intenso duelo de miradas, luego un breve intercambio de palabras y luego… el Uchiha aceptaba una copa de sake mientras se sentaba junto al rubio y ambos se quedaban observando la fotografía con lo que parecía ser una expresión impresionada. Mientras, a los demás se les caía la quijada al suelo y a Kakashi le brotaba una cascada de lagrimas desde su ojo.

-Lo dicho, un traidor siempre será un traidor –murmuró Kiba observando la escena, algunos asintieron aunque internamente todos tenían una enorme curiosidad por ver lo que aparecía en aquella foto, la ninja médico del equipo siete incluso hizo ademán de levantarse para ir en dirección de donde se encontraba el miembro de su equipo pero un aura oscura de peligro que se sintió cerca la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Sakura? –Se escuchó detrás de ella a Kakashi con una voz ronca y una expresión muy parecida a la que el capitán Yamato usaba para intimidar a Naruto, aunque cubierta en mayor parte por máscara cumplió su cometido, la pelirosa se sentó de inmediato con una risilla nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca antes de dejar caer sus hombros en gesto desilusionado.

Un rato después, luego de otro intercambio de palabras durante el cual el rubio se rió un poco y, para asombro de todos, el Uchiha también soltó unas leves carcajadas, ambos hicieron un gesto de concordancia y el Uchiha tomo la foto de su sensei entre dos dedos y al momento esta se calcino.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –Fue un grito al unísono de casi todos los que observaron la escena, aunque Kakashi pareció relajarse cuando la vio su mirada reflejo asombro ante lo ocurrido, incluso algunos de sus camaradas y la misma Hokage se habían levantado de sus asientos al percibir la escena y como la oportunidad de saber cuál era el secreto en el rostro del Hatake se esfumaba.

Los únicos que no reaccionaron fueron claro está, Neji, por guardar la apariencia y decoro, Shino, por algo parecido, Shikamaru, porque era demasiado problemático y Sai porque la verdad no sabía cómo demostrar interés aunque la verdad si sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se veía el legendario Hatake Kakashi. Una vez hecho esto Sasuke regreso con su grupo, por tanto su típica expresión de indiferencia, una vez se sentó notó como todas las miradas se centraban en él, casi todas de ansiedad, como si esperaran que dijera algo, algunas mal disimuladas de reprobación y la de su sensei que parecía algo dolido.

-Quita esa cara Kakashi –le dijo directamente un tanto irritado- o esa mirada de tu ojo, no era probable que lograra hacerlo dejar la foto por la fuerza así que simplemente lo persuadí de que la quemara tras una plática –explicó de manera simple, sin variar su expresión.

-Pero aun así la viste –argumentó su pelirosa compañera, más que un argumento parecía como si quisiera confirmar esa información, por respuesta el Uchiha puso una de sus medias sonrisas de superioridad pero no dijo nada, cosa que su sensei agradeció.

-Iré a hablar con esos dos acerca de la estrategia que seguiremos los próximos días –dijo con voz casual la sannin de las babosas mientras se levantaba en dirección de los mencionados dando el asunto por terminado, el resto de los shinobis asintió en concordancia sin decir nada- por cierto será mejor que duerman, por esta noche no nos preocuparemos de las guaridas.

Nadie discutió eso, todos salieron en dirección al segundo piso de la casa dejando a los poderosos shinobis y viejos amigos con sus asuntos. La rubia llegó frente a ambos amigos mientras estos se servían otra copa de sake y charlaban animadamente, Tsunade noto que aunque el mizukage bebía lo mismo o incluso más que Jiraiya no parecía afectarle tanto, en todo caso le sorprendió, y hasta cierto punto le molesto, el hecho de que estuvieran bebiendo tan tranquilamente cuando tenían una crisis semejante entre manos, se detuvo frente a ambos y les arrebato la botella antes de que el su compañero se sirviera otra ronda.

-¡¿Les parece que este es el momento para estar bebiendo?! –Les espetó claramente irritada mientras agitaba la botella frente a sus ojos regando un poco del líquido.

-Tsunade –le dijo despacio y porque no decirlo con un poco de preocupación el sannin de los sapos- ese sake es de la reserva privada del Raikage, vale lo que pesa en oro así que… -le explicó con cuidado pero fue cortado a la mitad de su dialogo bruscamente.

-ESO NO ME… ¿en serio? –Preguntó de repente con genuino interés mientras observaba atentamente la botella que tenía en sus manos- había escuchado que ese hombre mandaba a pedir su sake desde una provincia reconocida por especializarse en hacerlo y que lo guardaba como un tesoro.

-Por eso es más fácil robarlo mientras lo transportan mercaderes desde aquella provincia hasta la las costas del país del rayo –le informó con naturalidad el ottokage.

-¡¿Lo robaste?! –Le preguntó incrédula la sannin.

-¡Claro que no! –Contestó este indignado- solo me tope con el por casualidad, pero es una larga historia ¿Por qué no te sirves una copa mientras les cuento? –le sugirió mientras le tendía un de las copas para que se sirviera.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡Soy la hokage no puedo ponerme a beber en un momento como este!

(¿Por qué eso me suena de alguna parte?)

-¿Así que lo derrotaste y te dio el sake como obsequio? Hic, que gracioso jijijiji –opinó la sannin de las babosas con cierta burla, una voz bastante tomada y muy colorada.

-Tal vez para ti, pero fue a mí al que estaban cazando solo porque un idiota se dejó encamar un barco lleno de sake robado por unos traficantes de licor –le recordó el mizukage un tanto molesto por el recuerdo, él también estaba un tanto colorado pero mucho menos que cualquiera de los sannin.

-No, de verdad es muy gracioso jejejeje –opinó Jiraiya mientras sonreía.

-Nadie te preguntó –le espetó el rubio, ambos se quedaron viendo un momento como si fueran a lanzarse contra el otro a golpes antes de…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –por alguna razón a Tsunade también le pareció muy graciosa la escena.

-En realidad no fue tan gracioso como lo que nos paso en aquel cabaret en la aldea de las aguas termales –recordó el ottokage con una sonrisa.

-Oye, oye, oye, oye esa es información delicada –le avisó un poco nervioso el sannin- además creía que aun estabas molesto por eso –opinó un tanto intrigado.

-Bueno fue hace ya varios años como para seguir molesto ¿No te parece? –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si… claro… -contestó este con desconfianza.

-Solo por que me dejaste con la cuenta en aquel antro de mala muerte con aquella horda de gorilas molestos, en la que unos querían que pagará la cuenta y otros exigían mi cabeza por al dichosa ofensa que…

-No es necesario que relates todos los detalles –le interrumpió el peliblanco bastante preocupado dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la rubia que no se perdía detalle de la narración.

-Tienes razón –admitió el rubio, el sannin suspiró aliviado- es solo que no puedo creer que no supieras que aquella era la mujer del dueño del bar, si hasta tenía la sortija y todo –agregó de último en forma casual mientras se servía otra copa.

El peliblanco se quedo paralizado, un poderoso instinto asesino empezó a emerger desde la rubia, en el último momento logro agacharse dejando que el puño de esta destrozara la pared en al que estaba apoyado, luego empezó un pequeño juego del gato y el ratón mientras el, o mejor dicho, la gata seguía al ratón peliblanco por todo el dojo, con bastante agilidad pese al estado de ebriedad que ambos sufrían. El Mizukage solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si fuera una divertida comedia dando sorbos ocasionales a su sake.

-Ahora estamos a mano por lo de la cuenta –dijo en voz baja mientras veía como el "ratón" hacía un espectacular pirueta para librarse de una arremetida de la "gata"- aunque bien visto, esta es una buena oportunidad para arreglar la situación de esos dos, si sigo esperando seguro alcanzare su edad antes de que suceda algo –opinó con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que hubiera hecho quedar en vergüenza a Orochimaru


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17: Listos para la batalla**

Los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer hicieron acto de presencia en el momentáneo refugio de los shinobis, un rebelde rayo de luz cayó casualmente sobre los parpados cerrados de cierta pelirosa, esta frunció un poco el seño ante esto con disgusto pero se levanto y desperezó antes de empezar a despertar al resto de sus compañeros, en ese momento se percato de que faltaban algunas personas, en primera Sasuke, aunque el Uchiha no le preocupaba, hasta donde recordaba este tenía el sueño ligero y solía despertarse antes que todos para entrenar un poco, pero tampoco logro ver a su maestra o a Jiraiya, así que decidió bajar ya que seguramente se habrían quedado "revisando estrategias" con el Ottokage hasta muy tarde. Mientras bajaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la casa escucho algo que llamó su atención, parecía una charla en la que intervenían su compañero de equipo extraviado y el ottokage, al parecer, demasiado ensimismados en sus reflexiones como para notarla.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirles? –Le preguntó inexpresivo el Uchiha.

-Cuando sea el momento apropiado –le contestó este con la misma expresión- para eso están los lechos de muerte –agregó en forma de broma, aunque la idea no le parecía tan mala.

-¡Esto no es un juego! –le espetó el moreno con seriedad.

-Claro que no lo es –admitió secamente el rubio- pero de la última persona que espero oír un consejo del "comportamiento apropiado" es de ti Sasuke –le avisó mirándolo con intensidad- ¿o acaso ya olvidaste quien fue el que tuvo que golpearte y cargarte a cuestas en dirección del camino correcto para que pudieras elegirlo?

El Uchiha simplemente guardo silencio.

-Con la situación actual, este no es el mejor momento para decirles –expuso claramente el enmascarado- pero una vez termine esta batalla lo será –le aseguró, el ojinegro regreso a verlo con cuidado para cerciorarse de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-¿Y si no sobrevives? –le preguntó directamente con el mismo semblante calmado.

-Entonces de todas formas se enteraran –contestó con simplicidad- de cualquier manera esa "información" les será revelada una vez la batalla contra Pein llegue a su fin. Seguramente Saya se adelantara al resto –comentó luego de una pausa- en cuanto llegue empezaran con el estudio de la técnica de sellado.

-¿Ella también vendrá? –Inquirió intrigado el moreno, el rubio asintió.

-Su presencia no revelará nada que no deba ser dicho desde ahora –explicó el kage impasible.

-¿Y qué hay de la otra?

-Ella tendrá permiso de usar todo su poder –contestó con sencillez- durante la batalla dudo que alguien se ponga a preguntarle.

-¿En verdad es fuerte? –Cuestionó dudoso Sasuke.

-Casi tanto como Saya –le aseguró con seriedad el rubio- aun quedan cosas por hacer así que mejor empezamos –agregó tras un momento, antes de empezar a retirarse, el Uchiha lo emulo pero en otra dirección.

La pelirosa se quedo pensativa por un momento, sea quien sea ese Ottokage era claro que Sasuke lo conocía con anterioridad, pero ¿de donde? Él había formado parte de la aldea del sonido, pero hasta donde sabía esa aldea ya no tenía nada que ver con Orochimaru, que era el nexo de Sasuke, luego, eso de que fue el enmascarado él que prácticamente lo obligo a elegir el camino correcto, había demasiado que no entendía y dudaba seriamente que Sasuke le resolviera aquellas dudas. Lo único que la ayudaba un poco a tranquilizarse era el hecho de que aun parecía que el misterioso líder de aldea estaba de su lado y contaba con la confianza tanto de los sannin como la del kage de la arena, y si lo que había escuchado era verdad, ya los había salvado en un par de ocasiones. Debía reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría pero esperaría a que terminara la batalla contra Pein para eso, si lo que decía era verdad el mismo se descubriría para entonces, de lo contrario empezaría a buscar respuestas.

-Tsunade-Tai… -empezó a decir la pelirosa para llamar la atención de sus sensei una vez ingresó en el piso inferior de la casa, pero este fue cortada de golpe por unos vigorosos brazos que la sujetaron y bloquearon su boca para evitar que gritara.

-Ssshhhh –escuchó mientras regresaba a ver tanto como podía a su captor, solo para toparse con unos fríos ojos azules que ocultaban perfectamente lo que fuera que estuviera pensando en esos momentos- no querrás interrumpirlos en este momento –le aseguró con solemnidad el líder de la niebla, mientras hacia un gesto para ordenarle que mirara al frente.

Lo que vio, la dejo absolutamente sin habla, por lo que el enmascarado opino que ya no era necesario seguir sujetándola, este se encontraba con un repuesto de sus ropas de capa y capucha negras normales que parecía haber recogido de la aldea del sonido antes de partir, se limitó a separarse de ella para observar, no sin cierta gracia, la singular escena. Ambos sannin se hallaban completamente idos de lo ebrios que se encontraban, esta era claro una escena ya conocida para ambos espectadores en lo referente a cada uno de sus respectivos maestros, lo particular era que se estaban también apoyados "durmiendo" la una sobre el otro, más específicamente, la legendaria perdedora estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del ermitaño de la montaña de los sapos y ligera aunque posesivamente abrazada al mismo.

-Si la despierta en este momento, posiblemente noqueará a Jiraiya por la posición en la que esta y a nosotros por ser testigos –consideró reposadamente el ottokage con el tono digno de alguien que comenta el clima de la mañana- mientras que si nos retiramos solo noqueará a Jiraiya –opinó de manera lógica mientras optaba por esta última resolución y se dirigía a la salida, para ser detenido por la expresión de reproche de la pelirosa.

-¿No se supone que Jiraiya-sama es un amigo suyo? –Le reprochó con dureza.

-Un amigo que me debe muchas –dijo de manera directa, luego solo suspiró con resignación- pero supongo que después de todo no podría dejarlo terminar de una manera tan cruel –supuso el rubio antes de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno y dirigir una pequeña cantidad de chakra a sus cuerdas bucales, con un propósito que no paso desapercibido para la ojijade que en vano trato de detenerlo antes de que…- ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE TORTOLOS!

La reacción de los mencionados fue inmediata, claro que más que todo por reflejo, al principio solo se levantaron de golpe y se colocaron espalda con espalda, listos para hacer frente a cualquier peligro. De hecho esta reacción les impidió al resto de sus sentidos el percatarse de al comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, la cual era claro la intención del rubio.

-Me alegra ver que tus reflejos aun siguen intactos Jiraiya –comentó el amekage como si tal cosa- tu sentido del peligro por otra parte deja mucho que desear –agregó divertido mientras abandonaba el lugar dejando a un confundido ermitaño y una molesta rubia, que no entendía el porque no pudo despertarlos por un método que no acabara de empeorar su recientemente desarrollada jaqueca.

-Tsunade-sama –llamó un tanto dubitativa su alumna.

-¡Baja la voz! –suplicó lastimeramente la sannin de las babosas mientras arrugaba el entrecejo y se frotaba las sienes, la pelirosa solo suspiro un poco aliviada. Ambos sannin dejaron la habitación para encontrar al sonriente rubio en el corredor esperándolos.

-Tienen un excelente aguante para su edad –les dijo divertido, recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de ambos- tranquilos, solo fue una broma –dijo en tono conciliador mientras levantaba sus palmas en forma de escudo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar de pie? –Le preguntó asombrada la rubia- bebiste más que los dos juntos –argumentó señalándose a si misma y a Jiraiya.

-¡JA! No sabes ni la mitad –le dijo una tanto divertido el chico mientras salía de al casa y se paraba al frente de la misma con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido del bosque, el resto de los habitantes del refugio se unieron al grupo, principalmente molestos por el despertar del que fueron victimas. Luego de pasar un rato en el mismo lugar, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en rostro del mizukage, su felicidad no era precisamente compartida por el resto de sus acompañantes, los cuales ya estaban cansados de la peculiar actitud del joven.

-¡¿Qué es lo qué…? –La sannin nunca pudo terminar su reclamo cuando una poderosa presencia paso entre ellos a una velocidad que la mayoría de ellos jamás habían visto o siquiera creído posible, dejando tras de si una leve estela dorada.

La "presencia" se detuvo exactamente detrás del rubio dándole la espalda y encarando al resto del grupo, lo que se podía apreciar era apenas una figura envuelta en una pesada capa de viaje negra con la capucha alzada y una máscara negra de dragón, tras la cual se podía distinguir aunque casi imperceptiblemente un leve destello escarlata, aunque claro esta el resto de sus rasgos quedaban en el anonimato. Sin embargo el poder que emanaba en esos momentos, seguramente en algún punto medio de su capacidad debido a que solo lo estaba utilizando para desplazarse, había puesto en guardia a varios de los presentes, a otros solo los dejó demasiado impresionados como para moverse, producto del agresiva aura que emanaba del recién llegado. Las palabras del rubio sacaron a todos de sus reflexiones.

-¿Qué te había dicho acerca de usar esa técnica para desplazarte? –Le preguntó de manera casual el rubio, al instante la silueta bajo la capa se tenso, acto que no paso desapercibido para los presentes, los cuales se asombraron un poco de que la simple voz del enmascarado fuera capaz de detener la hostilidad en aquella figura.

-Bu-bueno –empezó atropelladamente la normalmente férrea voz de la joven con un tono mucho más sutil del acostumbrado- usted dijo que debía usarlo solo en tramos cortos y si lo usaba para desplazarme largas distancias debía cerciórame de no agotarme más de lo necesario –contestó con un poco más de determinación a medida que progresaba en su explicación. El rubio solo suspiró con resignación.

-Puedes retirarte la máscara Saya-chan, estamos entre amigos –le aseguró con seriedad mientras se volteaba para encararla. La ojiroja regreso a verlo, no sin cierta sorpresa, la cual no podía ser percibida debido a su máscara, pero obedeció casi de inmediato, sin embargo antes de retirarse la capucha fue detenida por su maestro que le susurró un "déjalo activo" provocándole todavía mayor desconcierto antes de hacer lo que se le pidió, dejando ver sus atractivos rasgos faciales, pero principalmente los de su herencia de sangre.

Decir que ver el Sharingan en aquella desconocida les causo sorpresa a la mayoría de los presentes sería quedarse corto, demasiado corto, estupefacción sería una forma más apropiada de describir las expresiones de los presentes que casi por reflejo posaron su vista sobre el Uchiha de su propio grupo, solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que este no había tenido al más leve reacción ante la revelación de conservar un pariente con vida.

-Les presento a Uchiha Saya –dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo el ojiazul- mi aprendiz, mi amiga… y mi familia –resumió con la misma tranquilidad provocando todavía mayor sorpresa por esta declaración, a parte de un sonrojo por parte de la aludida.

-Eso explica por que es tan terca –opinó animado el sannin de los sapos acercándose a la joven- tiempo sin vernos pequeña –le dijo alegremente antes de que la chica se arrojara sobre el para darle un fraternal abrazo y soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡¿Tú sabias de esto? –Le preguntó incrédula la hokage ante la cantidad de información que se le había ocultado.

-Bueno… yo… este… jejejeje –balbuceó incoherentemente el peliblanco pero fue salvado, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre desde hace poco, por su pupilo.

-Era necesario –dijo con resolución- es una larga historia por el momento pero le prometo que contestaremos a todas sus preguntas una vez Pein haya sido derrotado.

-¿Y si no estamos para entonces? –Le preguntó en tono sombrío la ojimiel.

-"Ustedes" estarán, se los aseguro –dijo de forma definitiva el enmascarado tomándose el tiempo necesario para ver a cada uno de los presentes, lo cual llamó la atención, y preocupación, de algunos de los más perceptivos.

-¿Y tú? –Volvió a preguntar Tsunade entendiendo el posible significado de sus palabras.

-Eso espero, pero como le dije antes, nuestra actual situación es mala –le recordó- eso me recuerda –agregó mientras sacaba un pergamino de su capa y liberaba una enorme bolsa de dinero- esto es por el juego de cartas de anoche, seguro que todavía lo recuerda –le dijo mientras le pasaba el dinero a la muy consternada sannin.

-¿De qué…? –Estuvo a punto de preguntar la hokage cuando los últimos recuerdos de la pasada noche llegaron a su mente.

 _Flash Back_

El rubio se había interpuesto entre la rubia y su presa, el cual ya se encontraba bastante cansado de correr, pero todavía no se cansaba de respirar por lo que aun estaba de pie atento a cualquier movimiento de la rubia para empezar de nuevo con su escape.

-Tsunade, se razonable –negociaba el rubio por su parte- no podemos darnos el lujo de perder fuerza de ataque a dos días del asalto.

-Podríamos arreglárnoslas sin él –argumentó la sannin que intentaba encontrar un vació en la defensa del rubio para seguir con su caza.

-No dirías eso si supieras cuan grave es en realidad la situación –le advirtió inusitadamente serio el ojiazul, llamando la atención de ambos sannin.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó al rubia con cierto reparo.

-Déjame demostrártelo –dijo con sencillez mientras sacaba una baraja de entre sus ropas- ¿A cuánto ascienden tus deudas de juego actuales? –Le preguntó de manera casual ganándose una mirada desconfiada de parte de la rubia- solo contéstame.

-Como diez mil millones de ryus –contestó finalmente, ambos hombres regresaron a verla impresionándoos, pero disimularon su expresión al toparse con la mirada asesina de la hokage- ¿Algún problema? –Preguntó con bastante agresividad.

-¡Ninguno!

-¡Ninguno!

Pero por la mente de ambos cruzó un "GUAU".

-Poker –habló finalmente el rubio mientras barajaba- una mano, sin recambios, abierto, el que tenga la mejor mano gana. La apuesta de mi parte serán diez mil millones de ryus –explicó mientras colocaba la baraja en el suelo y se sentaba.

-¡No puedo apostar eso! –exclamó indignada la rubia.

-No tendrás que –le aseguró el rubio- en tu caso pagaras prenda o castigo la verdad es irrelevante, pero ya lo entenderás.

-¿Qué clase de castigo? –Preguntó recelosa la rubia.

-No lo se –contestó el rubio indiferente ante la pregunta- digamos… podrías besar a Jiraiya –dijo finalmente sin darle ninguna importancia.

-¡NANI! –Contestaron ambos sannin.

-¡Primero muerta! –declaró firmemente, talvez demasiado para gusto del ojigris.

-Está bien –dijo empezando a perder la paciencia el rubio mientras se frotaba la sien- ¿Y qué tal yo? –sugirió tratando de terminar con esa inútil discusión.

-¡NANI! –está vez fue solo el peliblanco el que objetó.

-De acuerdo –aceptó la sannin, a su manera de ver era mucho menos problemático de lo que sería si tuviera que besar Jiraiya y al fin de cuentas no siempre se le presentaba una oportunidad así para intentar ganar semejante suma en una apuesta.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA? –Preguntó molesto le peliblanco mirando incrédulo a ambos jugadores.

-No te preocupes Jiraiya –le intentó calmar el rubio.

-¡¿Qué no me preocupe? –Le espetó incrédulo- ¡pero si no te eh visto perder una partida de cartas en tu vida!

-¡¿NANI? –Esta vez fue la rubia la que exclamó su preocupación mientras el ojiazul repartía las cartas con serenidad, estas quedaron en frente de ambos cara abajo.

-Yo primero –dijo el enmascarado mientras empezaba a voltear uno a uno varios ases, ante la asombrada y no tan asombrada aunque preocupada mirada de cada uno de los respectivos shinobis- Poker de ases –dijo tras destapar un rey de diamantes al final, por un momento pudo sentir el instinto asesino de su maestro brotar de cado uno de sus poros, aunque eso logró ponerlo nervioso mantuvo un semblante tranquilo mientras le pedía a la hokage que destapara sus cartas con una leve señal de su mano.

Esta solo empezó a voltear sus cartas son expresión resignada, solo para que esta se tornara en una de total desconcierto y hasta cierto punto de temor.

-Flor corrida –anunció el rubio sin demostrarse sorprendido en absoluto.

-Es imposible, Tsunade nunca… -empezó el gama-sennin pero fue interrumpido por el amekage.

-Ella gana de vez en cuando Jiraiya –le informó despreocupado- pero cuando lo hace, significa…

-Que algo verdaderamente malo esta por suceder –completó la sannin de las babosas en tono lúgubre.

-¿Aun crees… qué podemos prescindir de cualquier tipo de ayuda? –Le preguntó de forma casual el rubio- además, ambos sabemos que no quieres matar a Jiraiya, solo te pusiste celosa.

-¡¿YO?

-¡SI TÚ! –Le contestó el rubio, con tanta agresividad que la sannin instintivamente retrocedió un paso ante la furia del usualmente sereno personaje- ¡Ustedes dos ya me tiene aburrido! –Declaró entre molesto y cansado- Tú –dijo señalando a la sannin- creía que ya habías entendido el mensaje cuando pensamos que Jiraiya había muerto, pero aparentemente o eres demasiado terca o Jiraiya no significa tanto para ti como pensaba –le espetó directamente, esta se enfureció ante este último comentario pero no dijo nada puesto que el rubio continuo con su reprimenda- ¡y en cuanto a ti! –Continuó dirigiéndose al peliblanco- ¡No puedes seguir acostándote con cuanta mujer de buena figura te topas solo porque le encuentras el más leve parecido con Tsunade! ¡Pasar las noches sacándote de algún cabaret no es precisamente divertido Jiraiya! –le espetó directamente, si el ermitaño planeaba decir algo en su defensa antes de escucharlo, en ese momento no pudo articular nada. Su contraparte se encontraba igual de impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no terminó ahí- Los dos ya están bastante creciditos como para seguir con esta tontería por más tiempo, así que o arreglan lo que sienten el uno por el otro ¡o los arreglo yo a ustedes! –Les advirtió de último antes de salir del lugar a paso tranquilo, dejando atrás a una pareja que necesitaba de una larga charla a solas.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Luego de eso solo recordaba que ambos se sinceraron respecto a lo que sentían, pero como siguieron bebiendo un poco más ya no se entero de nada, por un instante casi creyó que ambos… pero descartó la idea puesto que aunque parecía que habían dormido juntos ambos aun conservaban sus ropas. Aun así ese pensamiento logro que un poco de color subiera a sus mejillas.

-Ve, le dije que se iba a acordar –le dijo con tranquilidad el ojiazul mientras sonreía medio divertido, medio complacido, al notar los leves cambios en la expresión de la hokage mientras esta recordaba lo sucedido- pero volviendo al problema inicial –agregó regresando a su expresión seria- ustedes deben empezar a estudiar su parte en el jutsu de sellado, y en cuanto a los demás empezaremos a planear el ataque –ordenó diligentemente observándolos con detenimiento.

-¡HAI!

Los siguientes dos días pasaron de una manera muy peculiar, los "desconocidos" que según la hokage eran shinobis de la hoja, o lo habían sido, evitaban el encontrarse directamente con quien fuera de los de konoha, exceptuando a los sannin, y ocasionalmente se dirigían a Gaara pero no mantenían conversaciones o perecían ansiosos por hacerlo con nadie fuera de ellos mismos, si tenían que tratar con cualquiera lo hacían de una manera que hacía ver a Sasuke como alguien parlanchín y animado, con cortas y neutrales respuestas monosílabas. La mayor impresión que dejaron los mencionados fue en la primera mañana luego de la llegada de Saya, cuando un potente estruendo los levanto a todos de su descanso a las cuatro de la mañana, solo para ver la particular forma de entrenar de los misteriosos shinobis.

Ante ellos se realizaba lo que parecería una batalla a muerte entre dos enemigos declarados, por casi dos horas sin descanso, hasta que los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer anunciaron lo que parecía ser el fin de su enfrentamiento, parecía porque esto fue solo el preludio de algo mucho mayor cuando el encapuchado soltó sin ningún tipo de reparo las siguientes palabras.

-Fin del calentamiento

-Hai –contestó su pupila mientras sus ojos se volvían escarlatas y ambos desaparecían en estelas doradas.

Por un momento nadie pudo ver nada, los portadores de doujutsu activaron sus líneas sanguíneas para tratar de percibir el movimiento de los luchadores pero fue en vano hasta que un potente onda de choque resonó en el bosque cuando la pelinegra logró asestar una patada de revés en la quejada de su sensei, la cual lo arrojo cerca de cien metros en dirección vertical a un ángulo de perfectos 90º, y a una muy buena velocidad.

-Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte –comentó el sannin impresionado llamando la atención de todos- según recuerdo empezó a practicar el método de lucha de Tsunade, hace lo que deberían ser ahora unos dos años, porque requería más control que chakra, sus reservas son abundantes gracias a su entrenamiento pero su maestro se empeño en que buscara métodos para siempre continuar mejorando en los diferentes campos y además sin tener que recurrir a demasiado chakra para así siempre tener un buen respaldo –explicó en respuesta a las mudas interrogantes de los presentes- pero… si esto es solo su mejora para el Taijutsu… aunque supongo que es natural.

-¿A qué te refieres Jiraiya? –Preguntó Tsunade, está también estaba impresionada, la chica sin duda superaba el nivel de fuerza de su alumna de ojos verdes, es más fácilmente podría igualarse al de ella y si lo que decía Jiraiya era cierto, no le había tomado más de un par de años hacer lo que a ella le tomo décadas.

-El Ottokage es la clase de persona que siempre veras tratando de superarse, y su alumna… mejor dicho, todos sus alumnos, siempre han tratado de emularlo en esté aspecto –les explicó- es por eso que sin importar que tan fuerte sean siempre estarán intentando superar su estatus actual, pero solo lo harán por sus propios métodos.

-¿Qué métodos? –Intervino curioso el ninja copia.

-Ellos no son como Orochimaru, no lastimaran a otros para conseguir sus objetivos, no son tan egoístas.

El grupo volvió a centrar su atención en la batalla cuando el Ottokage empezó a descender a gran velocidad, parecía que se estrellaría contra el suelo pero en el último tramo de caída…

- **Futon: Atsugai** –dijo claramente mientras bordeaba su boca con las manos y con una potente ventisca reducía la fuerza de su descenso hasta un punto de daño nulo, al aterrizar frotó levemente su quijada como lo había hecho cuando Tsunade lo golpeó- Buen golpe –elogió sinceramente, pero luego desapareció y reapareció e frente de la morena encajándole un rodillazo en el estomago y sacándole todo el aire en el proceso, en el cual ella solo respondió con gemido ahogado- ¡pero no dejes de atacar! –Le recriminó mientras daba un giro para tener impulso y asestarle una patada que la arrojo varios metros lejos de él.

Pese a que la fuerza de aquellos impactos parecían suficientes como para matar a un buey, individualmente, la ojiroja solo dio una media voltereta antes de caer sobre sus pies y volver al ataque a media carrera dio un pequeño brinco y colocó sus manos sobre el suelo como impulso antes de elevarse por sobre la cabeza del encapuchado hasta el lado contrario. Este la siguió con la mirada tratando de descifrar que planeaba cuando sintió como sus pies se hundían, al regresar a ver encontró que estaba en medio de un pantano, cuando redirigió su mirada hacia su pupila ya era muy tarde como para evitar el inminente impacto del puño de esta sobre si mismo, un puño que parecía reflejar la luz del sol como un cristal cabe decir.

¡CRASH!

Fue posiblemente el sonido que produjeron algunas de sus costillas al romperse cuando el puño, que de por si tenía la fuerza de Tsunade y fue reforzado por una técnica de tipo tierra como la de Kakuzu que reforzaba su cuerpo haciéndolo más duro que una piedra, impactó en su estomago forzándolo a atravesar un tramo del bosque y a llevarse a varios árboles del mismo en el camino. Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente ni bien se detuvo pudo ver un potente resplandor, producto de una de las técnicas de tipo Katon de su pupila.

Por su parte los de la hoja no podían creer lo que acababan de ver mientras la ojiroja descargaba lo que parecía más un gigantesco lanzallamas que una bola de fuego sobre el rubio, pese a esto alguien fue capas de opinar, o mejor dicho de expresar su confusión.

-¿En que momento utilizó el Yomi Numa (Pantano del más allá)? –preguntó confundido Yamato.

-Cuando puso sus manos en el suelo para darse impulso –contestó el Uchiha, cuando regresaron a verlo notaron que tenía la vista fija en la lucha con su sharingan activo.

-¿Pero en qué momento trazó los sellos? –Preguntó confundida Sakura.

-Cuando recibió aquella patada –volvió a contestar Sasuke- al dar aquella pirueta para aterriza sobre sus pies aprovecho que sus cuerpo la escudaba de la vista del ottokage para trazar los sellos, luego solo retuvo la técnica unos segundos mientras se acercaba, al dar el salto sobre su cabeza lo distrajo un segundo para que no se percatara del pantano a tiempo –explicó con neutralidad, aunque también quedó impresionado por la habilidad de su prima- parece que también hizo una técnica de tipo tierra para fortalecer el último golpe que le dio.

-Impresionante –murmuró el ninja copia.

Continuaron observando el lugar en el que se agolpaba el fuego de la técnica de Saya un instante más hasta que de este una especie de rayo de color azul salio disparado en dirección de la Uchiha, a tal velocidad que esta no pudo evitar que este atravesara su hombro derecho, deteniendo el ígneo ataque con un leve quejido de dolor, una vez se disipó el humo del sitio del que salio este pudo verse un pequeño muro de roca que estaba casi derretido en lava, y en medio de este, el lugar del que salía aquel rayo de luz azul que parecía la hoja de una espada. Lo que quedaba del muro se deshizo como grava, dejando ver al amekage de cuya mano emergía el mencionado filo añil brillante. La ojiroja se entumió por un instante al recibir el golpe pero se recupero con suficiente rapidez para reaccionar, ante el asombro de los presentes, en su mano izquierda formo un rasengan y lo impacto en la técnica de su maestro provocando una interrupción en esta permitiéndole escapar a una prudente distancia, sujetándose su lesionado hombro, aun así no parecía dar muestras de cansancio, ni se diga el enmascarado, ese estaba tan fresco como una lechuga a pesar de haber estado en un pequeño infierno hace unos minutos gracias a la bola de fuego de su pupila.

Un poco de sangre brotaba del entumido hombro de Saya mientras esta lo sujetaba firmemente, pero esto no la detuvo en su lugar por más tiempo, por el contrario arremetió contra el encapuchado y continuó su ataque solo con taijutsu, solo con patadas de hecho, pero con el doble de velocidad que al principio, Cosa que no paso desapercibida para sus espectadores, en particular para dos de ellos, el ojiazul no podía repeler todos los golpes que iban hacía él, la morena parecía estar acorralándolo.

-Imposible –logró articular Gai, tras comprender la razón de la nueva velocidad de la muchacha.

-¿Qué sucede Gai? –Preguntó el ninja copia, para variar prestándole atención a lo que su "eterno rival" decía, si embargo fue el discípulo de este él que se adelanto a responderle.

-Ella acaba de abrir la primera puerta.

Al momento Kakashi centro su sharingan en la chica, era verdad, su chakra se incremento golpe, señal indiscutible de que esta libero uno de los limitantes. En ese momento se percato de algo más, la joven estaba usando un estilo de taijutsu casi idéntico al de Lee, pero con algunas variaciones, aunque este también dependía de fuerza y velocidad las complementaba con flexibilidad y agilidad, como cuando Lee utilizaba su Suiken, solo que ella no necesitaba estar ebria. Para terminar de sorprenderlos a todos, incluido el mizukage, impacto la clásica patada desde debajo de Lee en la quijada del rubio levantándolo del suelo, solo para volver a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta estar casi diez metros sobre el suelo, en ese momento dejo de sujetar su hombro como había estado haciéndolo desde que se hirió y amarro al rubio con cable especial atado a una shuriken, lo sujeto con firmeza y se precipito a toda velocidad hacía abajo.

- **¡Omote Renge!** –Gritó mientras, literalmente, enterraba a su maestro de cabeza en el suelo.

Luego del impacto la morena se alejo del cráter en que ahora residía su maestro volviendo sujetar su hombro, por un momento respiro pesadamente antes de inhalar profundamente y normalizar su pulso y demás signos vitales para volver a incorporarse. Apenas estuvo sobre sus pies dirigió una mirada al lugar donde unos escombros salían volando desde un cráter, en ese mismo lugar se alzaba con lentitud la figura del encapuchado, al estar completamente de pie este le devolvió impasible la mirada a su alumna.

-¿Lista para continuar? –Le preguntó con total naturalidad. Los que observaban regresaron a verlo casi con miedo, pero la morena solo retiro la mano de su hombro, el cual había dejado de sangrar, y empezó a mover tanto la mano como el hombro derechos para revisar su movilidad.

-Más que lista –contestó con tranquilidad antes de trazar unos sellos y formar un chidori en su mano de derecha.

-¿Cómo es que pudo volver a mover su brazo? –Preguntó la Yamanaka confundida, la sannin médico lo reflexiono por un momento antes de responderle, ciertamente eso era algo que a ella también le sorprendió bastante.

-Ella misma la curó –contestó finalmente- era lo que hacía mientras sujetaba su hombro, no solo detenía la hemorragia sino que estaba curándose.

-Pero eso se hubiera visto, el chakra de curación es bastante notorio –objetó su alumna pelirosa.

-No si tienen suficiente control –le respondió la sannin- en ese caso es cubierto solo en la palma de la mano y al contacto con la zona afectada está lo cubre, normalmente tratamos de expandir el campo de curación para cubrir una mayor área, pero ella lo concentro para evitar ser detectada mientras trabajaba –resumió claramente impresionada.

-Increíble –opinó la pelirosa.

-No –intervino el jounin fanático de mallas verdes llamando la atención de todos- no es increíble, si no imposible, olvidan que además hizo todo eso mientras abría una de las puertas celestiales y utilizaba el loto primario –les recordó impactado- técnicas médicas, el loto, velocidad y eso sin contar con la batalla previa y los ninjutsus que a estado utilizando hasta ahora sin mencionar su sharingan. Aun con el máximo nivel de control en estos momentos debería haber gastado más chakra del que tenemos Kakashi y yo juntos –afirmó con cierta preocupación, algunos regresaron a ver a Kakashi que simplemente asintió en concordancia con lo que acababa de decir su camarada, el peligris no expresaba tanta sorpresa como el cejudo pero uno podía notar como unas pocas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente- y lo que es más impresionante, es que ni siquiera esta dando muestras de agotamiento.

Era verdad, la pelinegra ni siquiera respiraba agitada tras aquel impresionante despliegue de habilidades. En ese momento estaba compactando la energía del chidori, el cual tras un momento tomo la forma de una hoja de katana que salía de sus dedos, parecía como si su brazo se hubiera convertido en una espada, la cual la chica coloco en frente suyo antes de volver al ataque, dio un golpe directo al rubio de frente, pero este atrapo la hoja de la peculiar espada con sus manos desnudas, las cuales emanaban chakra de viento en un protector invisible para defenderse por lo que sus dedos se detenían a pocos milímetros de tocar la descarga de la técnica, en ese momento pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa triunfante en los labios de la ojiroja, _"mierda"_ pensó con cierta resignación cuando notó el rasengan retrasado en la mano izquierda de la chica antes de que esta lo estrellara en su abdomen. Un leve "BOOM", bueno en realidad no tan leve, pudo sentirse en todo el lugar pero el encapuchado no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba, aunque parecía estar emanado humo de su cuerpo, un segundo después el mismo estaba impactando un Kage Buyo (Así se llama la patada que utilizan para levantarlos del suelo de Lee) en la quijada de su alumna, devolviéndole el golpe anterior arrojándola casi treinta metros en el aire.

Sin embargo una vez esta estaba en el aire agito su brazo derecho en dirección de su maestro, la hoja de su "espada" se expandió hasta alcanzar la distancia que los separaba atravesando el hombro del enmascarado, pero no acabó allí, la Uchiha envió mucho más chakra a su brazo una vez sintió que este había acertado en el blanco, al instante una fuerte descarga recorrió cada poro del mizukage que apenas reprimió un gruñido de agonía, pero no pudo mantenerse sobre sus pies por más tiempo, cayó sobre su rodilla, tras unos segundos para recuperarse comenzó a trazar varios sellos y dirigió su mano en la dirección de la que provenía el filo eléctrico que seguía atravesándole el hombro.

- **¡Kirin!**

Un tigre formado de electricidad del tamaño de uno real se levantó frente al enmascarado un instante y luego desapareció, al mismo tiempo el filo Chidori Eisô se desintegró y un pequeño alarido de dolor se escucho sobre sus cabezas en el sitio donde la descarga había alcanzado a su presa, un momento después el cuerpo de la morena descendía como un peso muerto en su dirección, justo antes de que impactara fue atrapada por el ottokage, que de no llevar puesta una máscara hubiera exhibido una expresión de terrible preocupación, sin embargo esta máscara no oculto el tono de su voz.

-¡Saya-chan! –Le llamó con clara preocupación, la joven no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados- Sa…

El rubio aproximo más su rostro para verla con claridad, pero…

¡BOOM!

Fue como un gong en su cabeza cuando la morena lo golpeó de improvisó con un cabezazo y se alejo algunos pasos con un par de piruetas mientras este se frotaba la frente, antes de lanzar una mirada incrédula sobre su aprendiz. El golpe no le había afectado pero la sorpresa si.

-No puedo creer que hayas recurrido a un truco tan sucio, ¡Soy tu maestro! –le recriminó.

-Por eso sabía que funcionaría –le dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se encogía de hombros- es el único que habría caído en ese señuelo –el rubio pareció querer reclamar pero un gesto de entendimiento cruzó por su rostro mientras reflexionaba en lo que le acababa de decir su alumna, entonces largo a reír abiertamente aun en el suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJA, si, supongo que tienes razón –admitió tras un momento con cierta resignación y una media sonrisa- dejémoslo hasta aquí por ahora, fue suficiente para un entrenamiento ligero –la morena asintió con una leve reverencia mientras el ojiazul se levantaba y se dirigía a la casa, en la cual hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver al grupo. No por que estuvieran allí, eso ya lo había sentido cuando llegaron a ver su entrenamiento, sino por las expresiones que portaban- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó un tanto confundido por como muchos tenían su quijada por el suelo, otros solo lo miraban en shock, unos pocos con una sombra de preocupación o miedo y solo unos cuantos con una media sonrisa de resignación.

-Nunca cambiara –comentó el sannin de los sapos en voz baja regresando a la casa sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

Poco después el resto lo emuló pero antes de que se retiraran por completo el rubio llamó a uno de ellos.

-¡Oye tú, el del clan Nara! –Dijo en voz alta provocando que el aludido se volteara para encontrarse con el rubio a solo un paso de distancia.

El moreno controlo sus reflejos lo suficiente como para evitar dar un pasa hacia atrás con cautela y se limitó a observarlo con curiosidad. El Ottokage miro a Shikamaru un instante antes de rascar su mentón en gesto reflexivo con su mano izquierda, sabía que para Shikamaru no pasaría desapercibido el gesto ni la sortija que llevaba en su dedo índice, y así fue. Por un momento la comúnmente aburrida expresión del Nara se torno en una mirada de intriga que se incremento un poco cuando el rubio volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti –comentó con naturalidad, esperó a que el moreno terminara de asimilar sus palabras antes de continuar, cuando este regresó a su semblante aburrido citó- Quiero que le digas al mal nacido que me puso aquí, que la venganza de Jashin-sama contra los herejes se acerca y que él estará entre los que serán castigados, esas fueron las palabras exactas de Hidan –terminó de decirle mientras se adentraba en la casa.

-Espera –lo llamó el chico antes de que se alejara más- ¿No lo sacaste de donde estaba, cierto? –Preguntó con cautela.

-Desde luego que no –contestó impasible el encapuchado- pero tuve que hacerle una visita mientras recuperaba las sortijas y aproveche para hacer de mensajero, por cierto, quería felicitarte –dijo de repente tomando por sorpresa al perezoso genio, así que decidió explicarse- no hubiera pensado en una mejor condena que la que le impusiste –concluyó mientras ingresaba a su momentáneo refugió.

-Espe… -iba a llamarlo el Nara pero nuevamente el ojiazul se le adelanto.

-¿Juegas Shougi? –Preguntó con naturalidad, el brusco cambio de tema confundió un poco al perezoso joven pero decidió que esa podría ser una forma de obtener respuestas, así que asintió- perfecto, sería muy aburrido pasar los próximos dos días sin nada que hacer mientras ustedes aprenden el sello.

Dado que Shikamaru sabía que su misión tomaría una temporada, había llevado consigo un juego de piezas de su juego favorito en caso de aburrirse demasiado en el bosque, las colocaron sobre un tablero que tallaron sobre el suelo del dojo para empezar el juego, como no todos los presentes tenían que aprender a realizar el sello optaron por ver el juego, les daría algo en que entretenerse por un rato, y aunque desconocieran el dominio que el kage de la lluvia tuviere en este dudaban que podría equiparar al de Shikamaru, una vez listos el Ottokage hizo el primer movimiento y en cuanto Shikamaru hizo el suyo este se quedo observando el tablero por un largo rato que empezó a desesperar a todos los presentes, casi cinco minutos después resopló pesadamente y murmuró para si mismo.

-Siete mil quinientos tres…

-Disculpa –dijo distraídamente el Nara algo confundido por la particular actitud del líder de aldea.

-Nada, olvídalo –le recomendó mientras hacia su movimiento.

A partir de allí la partida continuó sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más que algún comentario ocasional e hiciera jugadas casi subsecuentes, sin embargo el juego se prolongo por varias horas mientras el sol ascendía… y descendía de nuevo, hasta que a alguien le pareció que realmente eso había tomado demasiado.

-¡Acaben con eso de una vez! –les espetó Ino, había estado viendo la partida en la mañana se había retirado luego de dos horas a realizar las tareas del día y ahora que regresaba seguían jugando- ¡deben de haber movido esas piezas unas mil veces ya!

-Siete mil cuatrocientos noventa y siete para ser exactos –anunció el rubio mientras hacia el movimiento nombrado.

-¡No pueden haber estado en eso todo el… -empezó a reclamar pero su compañero de equipo la corto.

-Deja de interrumpirnos Ino –le dijo claramente sin siquiera apartar la vista del tablero, no parecía molesto pero si cortante, ese solo cambio en el normalmente apático tono del moreno fue suficiente para silenciar a la Yamanaka, aun en las peores situaciones el Nara se mantenía impávido, pero en esos momentos incluso parecía tenso.

Solo en ese momento la rubia se reparo en su perezoso amigo, sus ojos reflejaban una concentración que solo recordaba haberle visto aquella ocasión en que enfrentaron a Hidan y Kakuzu, luego observo al resto de shinobis en la habitación, de una forma u otra estos se encontraban al pendiente la partida, incluso el mismo Kakashi observaba las jugadas por encima de la portada de su libro. En el tablero continuaban la mitad de las piezas con las que habían empezado, entonces se dio cuenta, nadie que ella conociera había durado más de media hora en un juego con Shikamaru, y tenía que ser verdaderamente bueno para eso, y jamás había visto a Shikamaru tan enfocado en un juego, en realidad cuando jugaba parecía incluso más flemático que de costumbre, centro su mirada en el encapuchado, este no había mutado su expresión desde la mañana, se alejo unos pasos y se sentó a lado de su amiga pelirosa. Pasaron un par de jugadas más y finalmente el Amekage pareció encajonar al Nara con su dama.

-Siete mil quinientos uno –murmuró al terminar su jugada, luego regreso a ver al moreno- Jaque.

-Eso parece –dijo ausentemente mientras observaba la posición de sus fichas, aun a él le tomo un instante percatarse de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal con sorpresa, levantó su mirada para enfrentar a la del ojiazul sin decir nada, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa total, incluso un poco de escepticismo.

-¿Acaso perdió? –Preguntó la Yamanaka en voz baja a su amiga, esta se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, realmente ella estaba igual de confundida.

-Todavía no –contestó la Hokage acercándose un poco más al lugar donde sus alumnas conversaban, estas la observaron con un poco de sorpresa antes de regresar su atención a los jugadores.

Shikamaru se quedo estático solo un segundo más antes de mover, su expresión no desapareció del todo cuando capturo a la dama enemiga con su caballero, varios de sus amigos suspiraron de alivio al ver como su camarada salía de aquel callejón sin salida, pero sus festejos individuales fueron cortados cuando el ottokage movió un alfil desde el otro lado del tablero para encajonar por completo al rey, aparentemente lo único que mantenía aquella jugada apartada era el caballero que Shikamaru se vio forzado a mover para rescatar a su rey en la primera acometida enemiga con la dama.

-Jaque mate –dijo sencillamente el rubio mientras se levantaba- fue un excelente juego –elogió al tiempo que movía brazos y su cuello para relajar sus articulaciones después de un día entero de estar sentado.

-Siete mil quinientos tres –dijo el moreno finalmente con la mirada fija en el encapuchado.

-Si ese fue el número de movimientos en total –admitió el Mizukage- ¿Acaso tiene alguna importancia? –Le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-La tiene –aseguró el Nara- porque lo dijiste al principio del juego –le recordó con claridad ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

-Así que lo recuerdas –comentó con tranquilidad el líder del sonido.

-Entonces lo sabias desde que empezamos –dedujo el shinobi- predijiste los siete mil quinientos tres movimientos –pese a que regresó a su semblante apático por dentro estaba realmente impresionado.

-Claro que no –le contradijo el ojiazul con rotundidad- solo determine siete mil quinientos un movimientos por delante –le corrigió con franqueza- es casi imposible determinar tú primer movimiento con todas las variables implicadas, además tu capacidad de estratega te permite ver no solo doscientas posibilidades imaginables si no también doscientos pasos por delante, suficiente para una estrategia que cubra todos los puntos clave de cualquier plan –le explicó- así que tuve que predecir por delante de esos doscientos pasos para forzarte a desarrollar otra estrategia y luego otra y otra y otra, hasta que tú mente se frustro tanto que dejo de trabajar con la misma efectividad, para eso se requería que cada uno de tus planes fracasara, por lo menos unas treinta veces, luego sería solo cuestión de llevarte hasta una posición en la que encajonaría a tu rey lentamente por el frente hasta llevarlo a una trampa en la que en cuanto te defendieras del ataque frontal serías emboscado por el flanco contrario, estarías demasiado tenso como para percatarte de la trampa, que alguien con habilidad y en plenas facultades difícilmente hubiera advertido –terminó de explicar con pereza mientras bostezaba abiertamente y se retiraba para tomar el fresco seguido de su pupila, la cual tampoco se había movido de su lugar desde el inicio del juego.

El tiempo restante para que los refuerzos provenientes de las aldeas, que por situaciones emergentes habían terminado bajo la protección del jinchuuriki, llegaran al punto designado para el encuentro paso sin percances mayores mientras los de konoha se preparaban para la batalla que les esperaba. El día cero podían sentirse las decenas de presencias mientras avanzaban por el bosque, la más notable de todas provenía sin duda de un particular grupo vestido con armaduras anbu de color rojo sangre y negro, junto a estos un grupo de jounin y anbu de la niebla se posesionaron en ordenadas filas a diferencia de los guerreros que se quedaron tal como habían aterrizado y finalmente un grupo de shinobis en cuyos protectores se podía observar la insignia de la aldea de la lluvia, todos se inclinaron respetuosamente al ver a su kage frente a su ojos. Cada uno de los grupos era liderado por una figura que se posiciono frente a ellos y la cual fue reconocible una vez alzaron su vista para ver al rubio con diferentes expresiones, la guerrera pelirroja con una media sonrisa y un gesto de ansiedad por la proximidad de la batalla, el peliazul espadachín con gesto parecido al de la quinta del sonido pero acompañado de una sonrisa claramente cínica en la que exhibía sus aserrados dientes y finalmente frente a los shinobis de Amegakure se encontraba la antigua akatsuki de cabellera azul con el semblante impávido de siempre, aunque este vaciló claramente cuando su antiguo maestro se paro frente a ella con la incredulidad marcada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Exigió el ojigris al encapuchado claramente molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Jiraiya? –Preguntó la Hokage al ver el alboroto que su compañero estaba armando.

-¡Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber! –dijo sin ocultar para nada su disgusto mientras observaba airadamente al Amekage.

-Tranquilízate por favor Jiraiya –le pidió con aplomo el líder de la lluvia- se lo que debe parecerte esto, pero te aseguró que ella esta de nuestra parte –el peliblanco lo miro con escepticismo por un momento, luego le dirigió una penetrante mirada a la peliazul que no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Te confías demasiado de las personas –le dijo finalmente al rubio tras dejar de observar a la ex-akatsuki.

-¿Y de quién crees que aprendí eso? –Le preguntó de manera retórica el ojiazul, el sannin solo bufó molesto pero luego volvió a centrar su vista en la kunoichi de la lluvia.

-Si noto el más leve rastro de duda, yo mismo me encargare de eliminarte –le dijo claramente en tono de advertencia, está asintió antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo Jiraiya-sen…

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo, me oíste! –le advirtió con rotundidad, la mujer se encogió un poco en su sitio debido a la dureza de sus palabras, incluso la sannin de las babosas pareció un poco intimidada por la frialdad con al que el ojigris habló, en especial porque nunca le había visto mostrarse tan frío frente a una hermosa mujer. Antes de que alguien hiciera o dijera algo más el sannin se retiró. El ojiazul estuvo pronto a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por la rubia ojimiel.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –Le preguntó directamente, el ottokage la miro detenidamente antes de contestar.

-Ella –dijo finalmente refiriéndose a la mujer en cuestión- es Konan, era una de aquellos niños que Jiraiya entreno junto con Pein y hasta hace poco también una akatsuki –contestó sin compunción alguna.

-¡¿NANI? –La Hokage hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar, y de aun más para no acabar con aquella mujer en ese mismo lugar y momento- ¿Cómo puede…

-Yo tomare toda la responsabilidad por ella –le atajó el Mizukage antes de que la Hokage terminara su queja- ahora es una de mis shinobis –declaró contundente, la rubia lo observo intensamente por un largo momento antes de hablar, el rubio no desvió la mirada ni mostró duda en su resolución en ningún momento.

-Esperó que no se equivoque –comentó simplemente antes de retirarse, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia a la peliazul que solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-No le prestes atención –le recomendó el Amekage con amabilidad.

-Tienen razón –admitió en voz baja con sinceridad- no debería haber venido.

-Aquí es donde necesitas estar –le aseguró- te seré sincero Konan, es posible que todo ya fuera bastante complicado sin tener que lidiar con desconfianza dentro de nuestras propias filas –le dijo de la manera más directa que pudo sin llegar a ser brusco en su trato- pero eso no haría que la batalla fuera menos encarnizada, además tú debes estar aquí para poder decidir de manera absoluta cual va a ser tu propósito –le informó- de quedarte en Amegakure nunca lo sabrías y consiguieras seguir viviendo lo harías solo por mera inercia, vivir así es un castigo aun peor que la muerte, aquí podrás definir cual va a ser tu destino –le explicó.

-¿Y si decidiera ayudar a Pein? –Preguntó con suavidad.

-Te asesinaría al instante –le contestó sin dudarlo- pero aun es pronto para saberlo, no es posible asegurar que es lo que harás hasta que el momento llegue.

-¿Por qué continuas confiando en mi? –Le preguntó dudosa.

-Por que soy un tonto –le contestó de manera directa, la akatsuki lo miró sorprendida por dicha respuesta- un tonto que quiere creer en lado bueno de algunas personas, además ¿Vez a esos shinobis? –Le preguntó señalando a los enviados de Konoha, ella solo asintió un poco confundida- Yo les confiaría mi vida –aseguró de forma definitiva- pero aun no he podido confiarles mi identidad, tú por otro lado ya la conoces, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es darte el benefició de la duda –le explicó con desenfado, antes de ponerse más serió y continuar- puesto que aún no has tomado una decisión, si decides estar del lado de Pein en el momento decisivo no lo consideraré una traición, incluso te aseguró una muerte rápida –le prometió con tranquilidad sin retirarle la mirada, esta únicamente mantuvo la mirada con ecuanimidad antes de decir una simple palabra.

-Gracias

Sin más el rubio se retiró a juntar a sus tropas e indicarles en donde debían ubicarse y lo que debían hacer, aparte de los shinobis de cada aldea que realizarían el sellado separo a unos cuantos sobre los diez estimados para la batalla principal, entre estos estaba la quinta del sonido, los antiguos integrantes de Taka, la ex-akatsuki, Sasame y los miembros antes seleccionados de las aldeas de la hoja y la arena. Cuando estos últimos estuvieron reunidos en una sección del bosque el enmascarado comenzó a movilizarlos hasta una sección del bosque que no difería de las demás en absoluto, se detuvo justo en frente de un árbol, un árbol ni más alto ni más bajo que el resto de sus hermanos en el resto del bosque, apartando unas cuantas ramas y hojas en la base del mismo hasta encontrar dos hendiduras en forma de manos con el relieve de una sortija en cada uno de sus dedos, sin ninguna clase de ceremonia el encapuchado colocó su diestra sobre la cerradura respectiva la cual brillo con un resplandor oscuro antes de que la madera crujiera de manera siniestra se deformara en una pequeña gruta, que poco a poco se fue ensanchando hasta alcanzar la talla de una puerta pequeña, más allá de esta no se podía ver nada, solo oscuridad, profunda e insondable oscuridad.

-Estoy seguro de que ya lo saben, pero lo diré de todas formas –habló el enmascarado sin voltearse a ver a nadie en particular con tono frió y temple- estoy seguro de que no todos los que entraremos por aquí podremos salir igual de fácil o siquiera salir –al terminó de esas palabras volteó el rostro ligeramente solo para encontrarse con un cúmulo de miradas confiadas, decididas o en algunos casos tan impertérritas como la suya misma, sonrió a medias con complacencia antes de regresar su atención al camino frente a él- pero… no hay ningún otro grupo en el mundo con quien me gustaría más encarar a la muerte.

Sin más toda la tropa entró a través de la oscura gruta hacía un destino incierto, peligroso y temible pero más importante que todo eso, el único que podía seguir si quería garantizar un futuro para el mundo que conocían.


	19. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: Los legendarios demonios de colas

Ya llevaban algunos minutos caminando aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, una vez atravesaron la gruta era una complicada red de túneles subterráneos, aun así y pese a la escasa luz del lugar el enmascarado caminaba con presteza a través de los mismos como si hubiera hecho aquel recorrido miles de veces, lo único que les decía a todos los demás era que estaban en el camino indicado, a cada minuto que avanzaban estos sentían con mayor claridad la aplastante sensación de que un poder antiguo y maligno los envolvía, algunos incluso habían empezado a sudar ligeramente por el nerviosismo, pero se apoyaban en la seguridad que irradiaba encapuchado, en cierto punto del camino entraron en una especie de antecámara en la que este se bifurcaba en dos senderos, esto ya había sucedido en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez el ojiazul se detuvo en lugar de avanzar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la Hokage al notar la pausa del amekage, cuando se acerco a este pudo ver que parecía pensativo, por un instante pensó que se habían perdido pero antes de poder preguntarlo una nube de humo acompañado de un pequeño estallido la tomo por sorpresa- ¡¿Qué demo…

Frente a ella se encontraban dos encapuchados idénticos, sin molestarse en explicar nada uno de estos se retiro la sortija que llevaba en el pulgar izquierdo y se la entrego a su clon.

-Ya sabes que hacer –fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar tomado el camino de la derecha, este no dijo nada antes de retirarse por el camino opuesto.

Al resto del grupo le tomo unos segundos retomar el camino detrás del Mizukage debido al desconcierto, sin embargo solo su pupila se atrevió a preguntar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos.

-¿Qué fue aquello Ottokage-sama? –Inquirió con serenidad la Uchiha.

-Madara resguardo algo en un escondite dentro de esta guardia que podría sernos de ayuda en nuestra tarea –le contestó con una sonrisa amable enmascarado mientras seguían con el trayecto, esto llamó la atención cada shinobi en el lugar.

-¿Y qué sería eso exactamente? –Preguntó la Hokage interviniendo en la conversación.

-Un kunai –contestó con sencillez, todos sin excepción se detuvieron con el desconcierto marcado en sus rostros, el ojiazul ni les presto atención, solo continuo avanzando hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser la entrada de otra antecámara.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hará con un… -le estaba preguntando la sannin casi indignada por aquella respuesta, pero el rubio la detuvo haciendo una señal con la palma de su mano diciéndole que guardará silencio y se acercara, esta cambió su gesto de enojo por uno de precaución y avanzó hasta estar a la altura del kage del sonido.

Una enorme cueva se alzaba ante los ojos de ambos kages, casi diez veces más grande que el estadio de Konoha en el que se realizaba el tercer examen chuunin, con muchas antorchas ya fueran de piso o en las paredes, ambos rubios se adentraron en ella con cautela seguidos de cerca por sus respectivos hombres y los shinobis de suna. Al llegar al centro de la cueva se encontraba una no menos impresionante estatua, con ambas manos extendidas y nueve gigantescos ojos, todos ellos… cerrados, lo cual significaba solo una cosa.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que llegaras –comentó una voz con acento burlón.

Todos se pusieron en guardia de inmediato y alzaron la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía, no el sonido, si no el poder demoníaco que de pronto se volvió apabullante. Sobre una enorme roca una figura descansaba tranquilamente, un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba casi a los hombros cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, un rostro cadavérico con una sonrisa confiada, casi cínica en realidad, en su ojo izquierdo se delataba el rinnegan, vestía las típicas indumentarias akatsuki pero la túnica se notaba desgastada y raída en varios lugares, también estaba semi-abierta por lo que se podía aprecia un poco el esquelético cuerpo del autoproclamado "Dios" de los akatsuki.

-¿Acaso me echabas de menos? –Contestó con una sonrisa y tono igual de cínico el actual Amekage- debo admitir que yo también, es muy difícil descuartizarte cuando no estás presente –el pelirrojo guardo silencio unos momentos ante el comentario del rubio y luego…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –su risa resonó por toda la cueva, tan escalofriante como una noche sin luna en medio de la nada- casi voy a echar de menos ese particular sentido del humor tuyo… hermano.

El suelo se desquebrajo bajo sus pies justo en el instante en que los asentó, pero eso no impidió que diera un salto para eludir la nueva trampa que se interponía en su camino.

-Maldita sea –se quejó el clon en voz alta- ya es la vigésima trampa que debo sortear, ese miserable de Madara no tenía nada en sus recuerdos acerca de esto –interiormente llegó a pensar que todo aquello pudo ser solo una farsa para llevarlo a una trampa y que Pein lo matara, eso lo tranquilizaría enormemente comparado a la alternativa a la que tenía que enfrentar de ser realidad lo que le había enseñado en sus recuerdos, pero el mismo Kyuubi confirmo sus sospechas al respecto lo mejor que pudo y eso sumado a la muerte del Uchiha solo podía significar que decía la verdad.

Finalmente llegó al lugar que buscaba, el final del camino. Otro cualquiera se abría desanimado enormemente ante tal visión luego de haber pasado por lo que él para llegar hasta allí, pero el enmascarado solo empezó a palpar la roca sólida del muro hasta dar con el pequeño orificio circular al extremo derecho del mismo, con cuidado introdujo la sortija que le fue entregada por su original en el y al momento la pared se puso a temblar mientras se dividía permitiendo el acceso a una pequeña cámara subterránea.

El lugar no era más espacioso que el piso que el mismo poseía en Konoha, pero lucía incluso más pequeño que este último debido a la enorme cantidad de cosas que lo abarrotaban, nada demasiado llamativo en realidad, pergaminos sumamente antiguos más que otra cosa pero ninguno de ellos, según podía recordar, contenían técnicas ninjas o información acerca de clanes, territorios o planes para apoderarse de estos, en realidad aquellas paginas contenían algo más siniestro, contenían toda la información que Madara fue capaz de reunir durante su longeva existencia acerca de una amenaza que yacía latente sobre sus cabezas como espada de Damocles. No necesitaba leerlos, tal como Madara, él conocía ya de memoria cada página de cada tomo, cada pergamino de cada estante, algunos habían sido incluso plasmados en papel por el propio Uchiha. El encapuchado camino sin más por la habitación hasta llegar a la única sección de pared que no estaba cubierta por estanterías, esta era solo un cuadrado vació con espacio como para colocar un cuadro, pero con un pequeño altar, sobre el cual residía una pequeña caja encima de una secuencias de kanjis escritos en la base de dicho altar.

Con lentitud dirigió su mano hasta la tapa y la levanto, un ligero resplandor verde se reflejo en su máscara al tiempo que en su mirada aparecía un ligero brillo de asombro por lo que allí residía. A simple vista lo único que se podía aprecia era un viejo kunai ensangrentado, y ni siquiera este hecho era relevante considerando la naturaleza del arma, sin embargo si había algo, por así decirlo, sospechoso. La sangre que cubría el arma aun se encontraba fresca, a pesar de que la caja que lo contenía y el altar donde esta descansaba eran cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo, prueba de que esta no había sido tocada en mucho tiempo. El rubio pareció notar este hecho aunque no lucia sorprendido

-Los sellos de preservación funcionaron muy bien –observó mientras levantada el arma, normalmente esa técnica era usada por ninjas para recolectar y transportar algunos tipos de plantas para medicinas especiales que solo servían si se utilizaban frescas, pero nunca había sabido de una que durara por tanto tiempo, sin embargo… - sin embargo no se mantendrá así por mucho tiempo –dijo para si mismo antes de guardar el articulo en una bolsa sellada y volver rápidamente sobre sus pasos.

-¿Hermano? –Repitieron confundidos varios de los shinobis a su lado, el rubio solo sonrió, pero no fue una de sus sonrisas comunes llenas de vida, aquella fue una sonrisa fría y despectiva.

-¿Te crees con el derecho de llamarme así solo porque llevas contigo a algunos bijuu? –Le preguntó divertido el Amekage, pero cuando Pein estuvo a punto de contestarle se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo ahora somos…

-¡Basta! –Le cortó el enmascarado antes de que terminara la frase- no vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo si no para acabar de sellar lo que nunca debió ser liberado.

Al termino de estas palabras su chakra empezó a brotar de su cuerpo sin control, intenso e implacable como el fuego, dorado como el sol e incontenible como la voluntad humana, los que estaban a su lado tuvieron que hacerle espacio para que pudiera soltar su poder con libertad, Pein únicamente se quedo mirándolo sin perder su sonrisa, pero mientras su "hermano" se preparaba para la batalla no pudo evitar reparar en los que lo acompañaban, más específicamente en una mujer de corta cabellera azul que lo observaba como tratando de descifrar en sus ojos algo de su antiguo camarada. El pelirrojo solo cambio su sonrisa cínica por una burlona y cruel.

-Si querías incrementar el número de cadáveres que mancharan el suelo durante nuestra lucha, por mi no hay problema, pero… -comentó el portador del rinnegan con indiferencia- no pudiste al menos escoger algo digno de ser el primer sacrificio hacia un dios.

La antigua akatsuki bajo la mirada, sin saber que sentía más en esos momentos: decepción, dolor o tristeza. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, algo había cambiado en ella, el dolor aun persistía pero un brillo de determinación ardía con fervor en sus ojos como hacia años no lo hacía mientras empezaba a reunir la energía necesaria para empezar la batalla. El rubio por su parte solo torció los labios en una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su contraparte antes de contestarle.

-Te aseguro que solo un cadáver manchara esta cueva –le dijo calmadamente- y no será de ninguno de ellos –esto último lo dijo casi en forma de amenaza, para ambos lados.

-Entonces veamos si eres capaz de protegerlos a todos –comentó suavemente el pelirrojo.

Lo siguiente desubico casi a todos los presentes, la cueva entera empezó a temblar, algunas rocas de gran tamaño se desprendieron de la parte superior de la cueva forzando a los shinobis a dispersarse, al tiempo que se colocaban en posición para atacar. Solo el enmascarado se mantuvo en su sitio, sosteniendo la mirada sobre la de su contrincante que hacía exactamente lo mismo mientras una aterradora cantidad de chakra de diferentes tonalidades y siniestras presencias se desprendía de su demacrado cuerpo. Aun cuando un enorme pedrusco cayó directamente su cabeza, al estar a escasos diez centímetros lo único que hizo fue levantar el brazo sin retirar sus ojos del enemigo y dar un leve golpe con el cual lo despedazo.

Todo su entorno continúo sacudiéndose hasta que el suelo se partió en dos con una colosal grieta paralela a la posición que hasta el momento había ocupado Pein. Al terminar, seis cuerpos emergieron de dicha gruta, al principio ninguno tenía una forma definida, solo parecían ocultos por la oscuridad de la caverna, pero a medida que el chakra salía del cuerpo de Pein para internarse en el de estos fueron tomando la forma de guerreros en armaduras antiguas.

El primero era de gran tamaño, con la cabeza calva y penetrantes ojos con una extraña pupila que era dorada y negra, además de unos curiosos tatuajes color púrpura alrededor de su rostro, portaba una armadura con picos en las hombreras y un hacha de color beige, al instante su mirada se poso sobre Gaara y sus hermanos que se pusieron alerta mientras este sonreía siniestramente. La segunda imagen era la de una mujer joven, alta, de cabello negro largo recogido en un moño, ojos rasgados completamente amarillos salvo por dos rendijas negras que hacían la labor de pupilas y mirada siniestra, una armadura sencilla de hombros descubiertos y totalmente negra protegía su hermoso cuerpo, en su cinto un látigo brillaba en un tono azul oscuro casi negro, al entrar en escena dirigió una mirada al amekage que variaba entre lasciva y cruel. El tercer guerrero era alto de cabello azul verdoso largo llevaba una armadura metálica y un caco con un cuerno en su frente y una espada de gran tamaño apoyada en su hombro, en cuanto apareció sus ojos se centraron en el Ottokage con ferocidad. El cuarto era un tanto diferente a los anteriores, no era muy alto y era mucho más delgado que sus compañeros, su armadura era simple de color púrpura igual que su cabello el cual llevaba corto y desordenado, solo llevaba un cuchillo colgando de su cinto y se paraba un tanto encorvado, en general miraba a los que se les enfrentaban con burla. El quinto era por demás el más imponente de las seis figuras, no por su talla, pese a ser tan alto como el primero, si no por el poder que emanaba, con una nívea túnica con broches dorados, cabello largo totalmente blanco y ojos marrones que parecían observar con fiereza a todos los presentes, al aparecer lo primero que hizo fue dirigir una mirada algo incrédula a su compañera de cabello oscuro, la cual le regreso la mirada un tanto divertida por su reacción y luego su atención se centro completamente en el enmascarado de túnica negra, por un instante sus ojos se tornaron más feroces pero luego solo le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Finalmente la sexta figura era la de un hombre corpulento de cabello corto en punta color azul eléctrico con leves pintas blancas en forma de relámpagos, ojos blancos que parecían destellar en impaciencia y un traje de artes marciales azul oscuro, al igual que la mayoría de sus camaradas parecía estar ignorando al resto de los presentes para concentrar toda su atención en el encapuchado.

Una vez todos estos terminaron de emerger y se colocaron frente al único de sus adversarios que no se había movido ni intimidado por su presencia y lo miraron fijamente por unos segundos, entonces el Mizukage se decidió a romper el silencio luego de haber analizado cada una de las reacciones de sus adversarios, con una mirada algo decepcionada se dirigió al antiguo líder de la lluvia. Naruto fue capaz de ver el problema, el rinnegan le había permitido a RikoduSennin absorber una cantidad incluso mayor de poder, pero con una sola consciencia, Pein tal vez lidiaba con menos poder pero con ocho conciencias individuales tratando de tomar el control constantemente, hasta no sellar los nueve, el Juubi no volvería a la vida.

-Ya veo –empezó con media sonrisa de superioridad y los ojos cerrados- ni siquiera eres capaz de controlarlos, solo actúas como un conducto de su chakra hacia esos cuerpos para no tener que contener todo el peso de sus distintas voluntades y poder luchando al mismo tiempo –resumió con una marcada decepción en sus palabras- bueno supongo que eso te facilita las cosas, después de todo te falta mucho para llegar a ser como tu antecesor. Pero ya que conservan su conciencia por completo me pregunto cómo es que piensas que podrás contenerlos cuando se cansen de ti.

-¡Silencio! –Reclamó el Akatsuki furioso- tu opinión me da lo mismo, dentro de poco no serás nada –le aseguró mientras saltaba al frente de la línea de batalla con agilidad y se colocaba frente a frente con su contrincante, el ojiazul lo observo confiado mientras sus propios compañeros se colocaban a su lado para respaldarlo, pese a que les tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que se enfrentarían directamente con los legendarios demonios de colas esto no aminoro su deseo de luchar, sin embargo antes de que nadie más hiciera un movimientos uno de los "guerreros" tras el Akatsuki intervino.

-Me importa muy poco sus asuntos humanos inmundos –reclamo el de cabello azul y armadura- tengo una querella con ese –agregó señalando al ottokage con su enrome espada- así que voy a despedazarlo, el resto puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana –finalizó empezando a dirigirse hacia el mencionado que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, sin embargo fue detenido por el brazo del otro peliazul.

-Yo también tengo un asunto pendiente con él Isonade, y por lo que parece tú no tienes ni idea de a quien realmente te estás enfrentando así que no te entrometas –intervino con calma, antes de que este pudiera intervenir al peliblanco alzo su voz por encima de la suya.

-Entonces lo mejor será que hagan fila detrás de mi –dijo claramente adelantándose a sus compañeros sin perder de vista al ojiazul enmascarado, olfateo el aire frunciendo la nariz, como si oliera algo desagradable y su expresión se volvió aun más feroz- sin importar cuán diluido este, reconocería esta peste a zorro donde sea ¡A MI NO ME PUEDES ENGAÑAR KYUUBI! –le gritó al enmascarado que pareció paralizado por un instante ante sus palabras, ciertamente no había contado con el olfato del perro bijuu y además Dios de la ilusión, a pesar de eso su semblante volvió a ser impasible con tal rapidez que solo alguien que hubiera estado al pendiente se hubiera percatado del cambio.

Sin embargo, el shock que sintió por un instante no fue nada comparado al estado de en que se quedaron sus acompañantes, para la mayoría fue como si les hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada, algunos miraron incrédulos en dirección del ottokage y otros se limitaron a mirar al peliblanco como si creyeran que había dicho una broma. Los pocos realmente consientes de la verdad apretaron los dientes, no esperaban que el Jinchuuriki fuera descubierto de esa manera, pero su reacción fue más porque sabían que este no quería ser expuesto todavía, sin embargo les sorprendió que el aludido no tuviera mayor reacción. Incluso algunos de los adversarios emergentes fueron sorprendidos por esta declaración.

-¿De qué estás hablando Houko? –Preguntó de inmediato el peliazul confundido.

-Este olor –contestó este a su vez volviendo a olfatear- esta mezclando su esencia en forma parcial con su contenedor para borrar su rastro original –explicó- pero jamás podría confundir el olor del bastardo que por poco me mata –declaró con firmeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima al mencionado ni un momento.

-Yo también lo había visto antes –agregó el otro peliazul- en el país de la tierra él fue el responsable de sellarme, en aquella batalla lucho tanto con el chakra demoníaco como con esa extraña mezcla que está usando ahora, tengan cuidado es incluso más fuerte que el mismo poder del zorro –les avisó.

-Así que por eso su aura me parecía familiar –intervino la única mujer del grupo- aun así no me esperaba esto, parece que será más interesante de lo que pensaba en un inicio –agregó mientras sacaba su látigo y lo tensaba para la batalla.

-No –advirtió con frialdad Pein llamando la atención de todos- yo seré el que se encargue de él, ustedes hagan lo que quieran con el resto pero a él lo acabare yo –les advirtió directamente, los ahora descubiertos bijuu lo miraron con furia.

-Humano impertinente –murmuro Isonade con cólera- ¿Quién demonios te crees para…

Antes de terminar su amenaza sintió como la debilidad lo invadía y caía de rodillas, al mismo tiempo el resto de sus camaradas sentían lo mismo.

-Recuerda tu lugar Bijuu –le aconsejó el Akatsuki con severidad.

-Y tu recuerda que esto no durara para siempre humano –le recomendó a su vez Houko mientras lo acuchillaba con la mirada- pero por ahora seguiremos con tu plan –finalizó mientras se incorporaba.

Por su parte los shinobis aun estaba tratando de asimilar las palabras del bijuu, claramente la primera en darse cuenta de su posible significado fue la Hokage, pero aun no podía creerlo, por lo que no despegaba su vista del encapuchado, el rostro de este sin embargo no decía nada, fueron las palabras de su alumna las que la sacaron de su enmudecimiento.

-Tsunade-sama –le llamó con cuidado- ¿De qué están hablando? –Preguntó refiriéndose a sus adversarios- ¿Qué es eso de que el Kyuubi está aquí?

Todos, los que lo aun no tenían claro esto, los que sospechaban lo mismo que la Hokage y los que ya sabían la verdad, fijaron sus ojos en la ojimiel, la cual solo les devolvió la mirada con cierto desconcierto marcado en cada una de sus facciones, antes de contestarles, su expresión se volvió un tanto triste.

-Se están refiriendo a él –contestó finalmente señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza al enmascarado de pie junto a ella que se mantenía impasible.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, por un lado lo que les acababan de decir era absurdo, pero la seriedad que exhibía la hokage les decía claramente que eso no era ninguna broma, aun así su alumna más joven parecía reacia a aceptar lo que sus oídos le decían.

-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama –empezó algo contrariada- eso no es posible, todos sabemos que el contenedor del Kyuubi es, es… -no se atrevía a completar la frese porque sabía que revelar dicha información podía poner en peligro a su amigo, pero no fue necesario.

Antes de que la pelirosa pudiera terminar de formular su argumento el ojiazul le pidió silencio levantando su mano frente a ella, luego con lentitud fue llevándola hacia su máscara y ante la cada vez más afectada expresión de sus espectadores se la quitó mientras bajaba la parte superior de su capucha dejando sus facciones completamente expuestas. Aun los que fueron capaces de prever lo que revelaría el rostro del Amekage una vez que fuera expuesto quedaron anonadados ante la imagen del compañero shinobi que consideraron su amigo por tanto tiempo tras aquella máscara, contra todo pronóstico alguien fue todavía capaz de hablar.

-¡¿Pero qué significa todo esto? –casi exigió la pelirosa del equipo siete con cierta desesperación, era como si pensara que alguien le estaba jugando un broma muy pesada, sin embargo antes de que continuara la voz del rubio la detuvo.

-Cálmate –no fue una petición, fue un comando, uno directo y frió como el filo de un kunai- este no es el momento para que pierdas el control –le recordó con voz monocorde- si acaso quieres obtener alguna respuesta será mejor que sobrevivas a esta batalla, lo mismo va para todos –agregó dirigiéndose a cada uno de los presentes y dando el asunto por terminado, quisieran ellos o no. El Ottokage tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no inmutarse ante las miradas, a veces incrédulas, a veces dolidas de sus colaboradores.

-Pese a lo conmovedora que resulta este "encuentro", me parece que ya fue suficiente de tonterías –intervino Pein con desprecio.

-Tal vez tengas razón para variar –opinó el ojiazul impertérrito, sin que nada pudiera delatar cuanto le había afectado la situación fue devolviendo su antifaz de regreso a su rostro- Gaara –el aludido regreso a verlo a medias- tal vez tú y tus hermanos preferirían hacerse cargo del Shukaku, pero estarían en desventaja así que será mejor que se encarguen de aquel que tiene la armadura púrpura, sus mejores técnicas son con base de veneno –explicó y comandó brevemente, por toda respuesta este asintió sin mediar palabra- muy bien, Saya, tú ocúpate del calvo, cuando acabes con el ayudaras a Hinata –la aludida sintió- hasta entonces, Hinata –llamó- tú te encargaras de la mujer de armadura negra, recuerda que puede reanimar cadáveres, ten cuidado es muy astuta –esta solo asintió con seriedad, algunos le dirigieron miradas incrédulas ante lo que acababa de hacer pero la hokage intervino.

-¡Un momento! No puedes enviar a uno de mis chuunin sola contra un…

-Hokage –le cortó con seriedad mirándola fijamente- tal vez usted conozca a sus shinobis, pero le aseguro que yo conozco mejor a mis aprendices –le informó con tranquilidad- ellas lo lograrán.

-¿Aprendices? –Repitió entornando los ojos en dirección de la Hyuuga, esta solo desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada por un momento, sin embargo una mirada de aliento de la Uchiha le dio el valor para responder.

-Yo se lo de Naruto-kun y Saya-chan desde hace seis años –les dijo con claridad- he estado con ellos desde entonces.

-Eso deja el asunto en claro, el sandaime estaba enterado por lo que no hay traición de su parte por guardar el secreto –se adelantó a responder el Ottokage antes de que la sannin de las babosas hiciera algún comentario- Sasame, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin y Tayuya os encargareis del tipo con la armadura que tiene un cuerno en el casco recuerden que su especialidad son los justos de agua –los nombrados asintieron con resolución- Jiraiya, Sasuke y Konan háganse cargo del de cabello blanco, tengan cuidado maneja los cinco elementos y los genjutsus son inútiles en su contra, Jiraiya antes de que protestes te recuerdo que este no es el momento para hacerlo –el aludido simplemente se guardo sus comentarios antes de que salieran de su boca, en lo referente a Sasuke todos se quedaron observando su reacción, pero la falta de esta solo les informó, y a algunos les confirmó, que él ya estaba enterado de la verdadera identidad del ottokage sin embargo salvo por algunas miradas de reproche no se dijo nada al respecto, Naruto tenía razón al decir que no era el momento- En cuanto al resto –hablo dirigiéndose a los shinobis de Konoha- deben responder ahora si están dispuestos a luchar junto a mi o no –Inquirió directamente con la mirada fija en cada uno y en ninguno a la vez.

Nadie era capaz de decir nada, la idea de seguir a alguien que los había estado engañando desde hacía años parecía sencillamente risible, pero tampoco tenían otra opción, además algunos aun se debatían internamente en encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando, finalmente la representante de la aldea de la hoja tomo la palabra.

-Por ahora no tenemos más alternativa que confiar en ti una vez más Naruto –dijo secamente- pero cuando esto termine tendremos una larga charla tú y yo –le advirtió con una frialdad que superaba a la de su interlocutor, este solo la miro directamente antes de dar por toda respuesta una sola palabra.

-Entendido.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan? –Intervino Shikamaru con el mismo ánimo de siempre aunque se notaba bastante serio.

-Ese será tu trabajo –le contesto el rubio llamando su atención- tú, Ino, Gai, Lee, Sai, Sakura y Kakashi se enfrentaran al sujeto del cabello azul en punta, maneja jutsus eléctricos como nadie –les advirtió únicamente- Tsunade, te unirás al grupo que enfrentara a Houko junto con Jiraiya, eso lo tendrá más tranquilo –agregó a sin siquiera mirar a la ojimiel que solo asintió- y yo me haré cargo de Pein –finalizó sin mutar su expresión ni una sola vez mientras hablaba.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estarás a la altura? –Preguntó con calma el autoproclamado Dios, que había escuchado sin dificultad las, a su parecer, inútiles previsiones que su contraparte estaba tomando en su contra.

-¡ESTO! –Contestó una voz desde la entrada, todos centraron la vista en el clon del rubio que acababa de regresar.

En ese momento el sonido de un filo cortando el viento alerto momentáneamente a algunos, pero el Jinchuurikiojiazul simplemente levanto su mano y atrapo el objeto corto punzante en pleno vuelo, al hacerlo su clon desapareció en una nube de humo, entonces fue visible el kunai en la diestra del encapuchado en el mango del cual se hallaba asegurado el anillo que él mismo Naruto le diera poco antes, por un momento se mantuvo el silencio hasta que el ex-Akatsuki empezó a reír.

-¿Planeas matarme con un kunai? –Preguntó tratando lo mejor posible de contener sus carcajadas.

-Claro que no –contestó con clama el ottokage- esto es para mi –agregó mientras cerraba su otra mano alrededor del filo del arma y con un movimiento rápido se la cortaba dejando el filo del kunai completamente limpio de la sangre anterior, sus enemigos y la mayoría de sus aliados lo miraban con confusión.

-¿Qué tratas de…? –Pein no logró terminar su pregunta antas de que el suelo empezara a sacudirse.

El chakra brotaba de cada uno de los poros del Uzumaki mientras era levantado del suelo un par de centímetros por su propio poder, un dolor increíble envolvía sus globos oculares como nunca antes, el zorro le había advertido que eso sucedería dada la cantidad de poder que ahora se acumulaba en ellos, pero aun así lo soporto sin mostrar expresión alguna de sufrimiento, después de un par de agonizantes minutos todo quedo en calma de nuevo. En medio de la cueva el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi se encontraba de rodillas respirando agitadamente mientras se alzaba en toda su altura con la mirada al tope de la cueva, como si pudiera ver el cielo a través de está sin dificultad alguna, al bajar nuevamente su mirada contra la de su enemigo esté perdió por completo el sentido del habla al sentir a sus mismos ojos observándole con displicencia.

-Empecemos –fue todo lo que el pelirrojo escuchó antes de sentir su quijada siendo impactada por una patada directa de su adversario.

Su cuerpo impactó en una de las paredes de la cueva destrozando parte del granito que la formaba, sin embargo, allí empotrado en la roca una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro en una mueca de perversión, el motivo; el golpe, el impacto y la sacudida no lograron infringirle el más mínimo dolor a su cuerpo, más aún simplemente lograron incrementar sus ansias de lucha y su deseo de destruir a su adversario, tanto el suyo propio como el de los demonios que ahora compartían su carne.

Al mismo tiempo las diferentes batallas dieron inicio en toda la caverna.

Desde que él la designo para su batalla le había quedado claro que no sería algo fácil, sin embargo tenía también la seguridad de que su maestro confiaba en ella para ganar esa lucha por su cuenta, o de lo contrario no le habría pedido auxiliar a la Hyuuga una vez ganara su combate, en estos momentos se encontraba eludiendo las arremetidas del grandulón calvo, él cual arremetía diestramente a pesar de su tamaño con su gigantesca hacha, cuyo filo parecía deshacerse a ratos para tomar formas diferentes, a veces simplemente alargarse y a veces formar picos para desgarrar lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-No te escabullirlas por siempre pequeña –le advirtió divertido el Shukaku mientras incrementaba la velocidad de sus ataques.

En ese instante el bijuu dio un golpe brutal contra la joven del cual parecía no podría escapar, pero cuando el polvo levantado por el hachazo se disipo lo suficiente en aquel lugar no había nadie.

-No planeaba hacerlo –contestó casi aburrida la morena justo a su espalda, el brillo escarlata de sus ojos reflejaba también un brillo azulado de la técnica que cargaba en su brazo- ¡OdamaRasengan! –Gritó al tiempo que la técnica impactaba en su blanco, el cual salió disparado a gran velocidad contra una de las enormes estalagmitas destruyéndola en el acto, la joven se quedo observando su obra impávida sin perder de vista el lugar de donde aún brotaban inmensas cantidades de chakra, el no adelantarse a celebrar resultó ser un acierto cuando una siniestras carcajadas empezaron a salir del lugar de impacto.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿se supone que eso deba dolerme? –Se burló con confianza el gigante saliendo de entre las piedras, sin embargo su expresión dudo al ver la sutil sonrisa en los labios de su atacante.

-No –contestó llanamente sin perder su sonrisa- no se supone que deba dolerte en absoluto, después de todo ese no es tu cuerpo, es solo un contenedor auxiliar que estas siendo forzado a manipular llevando a el tanto chakra como te sea posible, es por eso que no sientes los ataques que recibes –explicó con tranquilidad apabullante- sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no estés recibiendo daño –objetó- al fin y al cabo sigue siendo un cuerpo humano –agregó de último señalando en su dirección con un vago gesto de su mano.

El bijuu dirigió sus doradas orbes al lugar que señalaba la ojiroja, dichas orbes se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse de que grandes cantidades de sangre brotaban de su costado y mayores aún se derramaban desde su espalda, aún en su vago conocimiento acerca de la fragilidad de la fisionomía humana sabía que ese cuerpo estaba gravemente lastimado a pesar de que él no lo sentía, lo cual hacía más difícil conocer la gravedad de su estado, al momento se percató de lo que resultaría si las cosas seguían así.

-Te has dado cuenta ¿o no? –Inquirió de nueva cuenta la Uchiha- no puedo lastimarte pero si destruyo ese cuerpo no tendrás forma de luchar y eso significara un enemigo menos con quien lidiar –por un momento el calvo no dijo nada, pero entonces una siniestra sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

-Pero su haces eso regresare al contenedor original, lo que significa que incrementare el poder del que está peleando con tu líder –le advirtió- ¿cuánto crees que él pueda resistir si aumentamos la dificultad de su lucha? –Preguntó con cierto aire de expectación, como si en realidad le produjera curiosidad la respuesta, y así era en el fondo.

-Más que todos ustedes juntos sin duda –contestó la ojiroja sin compartir la emoción de su contraparte, el cual le regreso una mirada cargada de incredulidad y furia.

-Creo que primero te aplastare a ti por menospreciar nuestro poder y luego iré a por tu maestro –decidió mientras una gruesa capa de arena lo cubría por completo tomando su forma y protegiéndolo como una segunda piel.

-La armadura de arena –reconoció sin emoción alguna Saya- ¿también usaras la defensa automática de arena? –Preguntó con cierta burla por aquellas técnicas que ya conocía tan bien, el aludido solo esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario.

-No lo necesito –contestó- esto –dijo señalando su segunda piel con un gesto- es solo para evitar que esté cuerpo sufra más daños de lo necesario, para atacar prefiero esto…

Rápidamente su puño bajo hasta su estomago golpeándolo igual que si de un tambor se tratase, una ráfaga de aire comprimido rebosante de chakrasalio de su boca e impacto en dirección de la Uchiha sin clemencia alguna mandando algunos escombros a volar, pero cuando la vista se despejó un poco, dejo ver que no había nadie allí, con una mirada de furiosa incredulidad el Shukaku empezó a peinar el lugar con la mirada hasta que una voz suave lo llamó desde debajo de sus pies.

-Aquí abajo –fue todo lo que se escucho antes de que un haz de luz azulada destrozara el suelo y atravesará a desde el pecho hasta salir por la espalda.

Desde el suelo emergió la grácil figura de la morena con su brazo aún centelleando y una sonrisa de superioridad en sus finos labios ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su adversario, esa sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al ver como el bijuu se disolvía en una enorme masa de arena que fue envolviéndola desde todas direcciones.

-Un bunshin –reconoció antes de ser cubierta completamente por la arena.

-Bingo –contestó una fornida figura que emergía del suelo de entre una duna- esperaba que me entretuvieras un poco más –comentó decepcionado al ver como el último palmo de la joven era cubierto por arena.

-Entonces no te decepcionare –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear a ver observo con desconcierto como la morena ojiroja se hallaba sentada en una de las rocas formando un sello en una de sus manos- KAI –dijo simplemente.

¡BBBOOOOOMMM!

La figura cubierta de arena estallo en una llamarada que arrojo al imponente sujeto que se hallaba a su lado con gran fuerza y velocidad. Aún en el aire el bijuu, pese a su tamaño, fue capaz de voltear a tiempo para bloquear un golpe directo de la morena, pero antes de poder sonreír por esto la joven se acomodó en el aire y le asestó una patada desde arriba, su cuerpo salió disparada hacia abajo como una pelota y haciendo un pequeño cráter al aterrizar, pese a lo poco que podía sentir ese golpe lo sintió fue como si hubiera venido de una barra de acero o algo similar, al levantar la mirada se percató de que los puños de la joven, que todavía se encontraba suspendida en el aire, y lo que se podía ver de sus pies reflejaban levemente el brillo de las antorchas como si su piel estuviera hecha de diamante. No tuvo mucho tiempo para detallar esto antes de que una ráfaga de fuego cayera sobre el cómo lluvia.

Desde el aire la Uchiha arrojaba inclemente las llamas con la intención de calcinar el cuerpo de su oponente, la fuerza de la técnica le dio un impulso extra que la alejo unos pocos metros hasta donde pudo aterrizar suavemente luego de terminar su jutsu, una columna de humo restos de la anterior hoguera empezaba a disiparse dejando ver una cúpula de cristal rodeada por roca carbonizada, la expresión de la ojiroja no cambio en absoluto ante dicha visión, simplemente se quedó observando mientras unas grietas aparecían en el cristalino, poco antes de que se destruyera por completo arrojando los fragmentos en todas direcciones dando paso a la furiosa encarnación del Shukaku.

-¿Continuamos? –Preguntó Saya con sorna.

-¡¿Con quién crees que estas tratando mocosa? –Le espetó con voz gutural y profunda que incluso logró sacudir un poco el suelo, pero no a la morena- ¡Yo soy el Dios del viento! ¡Una chiquilla impertinente como tú no puede desafiarme!

Ni bien terminó está declaración sus manos se extendieron y aplanaron formando dos inmensos abanicos de arena que agitó con fuerza provocando un poderoso huracán pese a las escasas corrientes de aire que los rodeaban, la Uchiha logró mantenerse en su sitio gracias al chakra que aplico a sus pies mientras se cubría con las manos para no perder su rango visual, sin embargo antes de poder enfocar bien al frente de la nada un gigantesco puño de arena más grande que su propio cuerpo la golpeo por un costado arrojándola hasta una pared, donde la aprisiono por completo, de inmediato al frente suyo apareció su calvo oponente, con dos mazos de arena compactada en lugar de puños, antes de que pudiera reaccionar del todo el gigante empezó a arremeter con toda su fuerza contra la morena, desgravando la roca del muro con cada golpe, cuando se sintió satisfecho con su obra y los cada vez mas claros gritos ahogados de la joven Uchiha, el exceso de arena cayó de sus manos mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil y todavía aprisionado de la kunoichi. Una vez frente a está agarró su cabello con rudeza para levantar su cabeza y poder verla a la cara, apenas allí pudo percatarse de su error.

Solo alcanzó a vislumbrar unas orbes escarlatas, y que de una de estás brotaba una única lagrima de sangre, la cual acompañaba la sangre que brotaba de su boca, antes de que las lóbregas llamas del amaterasu lo abrasaran por completo, tan pronto como pudo puso distancia entre ambos, dejando a la morena caer sobre sus rodillas una vez la arena que la aprisionaba dejo de ejercer presión, pero ya era tarde para evitar quemarse, la armadura de arena se desprendió con rapidez inusitada en un intento del demonio del viento para prolongar la subsistencia de su actual contenedor hasta que pudiera destruir de la manera más dolorosa posible a aquella mocosuela pretenciosa. Sin embargo al retirar por completo su protección logró percatarse de que en realidad ella estaba más cerca de ganar aquella lucha, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de heridas quemaduras y golpes, pese a su armadura, estos habían conseguido alcanzarlo, esto solo consiguió enfadarlo aún más, con una mirada centellante de ira concentró una inmensa cantidad de poder a su alrededor antes de comenzar y terminar una complicada secuencia de sellos en menos de un segundo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Una ola de energía pareció explotar desde el cuerpo del gigante, Saya apenas fue consciente de aquel poder hasta que paso por su posición mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento, sin embargo cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con una corriente de aire que incrementaba cada vez más su poder y velocidad hasta formar un tornado, en cuyo ojo se encontraban ella y su contrincante, esté debía de tener unos veinte metros de diámetro y cubría por completo el alto de la cueva desde la base hasta el techo, frente a ella logró divisar al calvo que le dirigía una mirada de suficiencia, un tanto molesta por dicho gesto se dispuso a borrárselo con una de sus bolas de fuego, en menos de lo que tarda un pensamiento trazó los signos y junto sus dedos frente a sus labios.

-KatonGōkakyū no jutsu–gritó con fuerza mientras canalizaba el chakra necesario para su ataque.

Sin embargo esté no se dirigió hacia su oponente, sino que apenas avanzó un metro antes de regresar en su contra, gracias a sus reflejos lo evitó apenas a tiempo, el fuego de la técnica fue absorbido por el huracán provocando que las paredes del mismo ahora fueran de fuego, al principio los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron por la sorpresa, sin embargo se ensancharon casi de inmediato con un brillo de comprensión en ellos.

-Ya veo –dijo simplemente irguiéndose para encarar al Shukaku- está técnica absorbe los ataques para hacerse una prisión más eficaz con cada intento de derrumbarla ¿cierto?

-En parte –contestó el bijuu complacido de haber atrapado a su presa- puede alimentarse de cualquier técnica excepto las de viento, pero para que esas sean eficaces debes conocer la dirección de las corrientes en el interior del huracán, y esas las controlo yo –explicó con aquella siniestra sonrisa de nuevo en su cara- así que ahora eres mía –concluyó mientas arrojaba centenares de cuchillas de viento en dirección de la chica, la cual se hallaba estática con la mirada baja.

-De hecho –contestó está sumamente calma- tu eres mío –concluyó levantando su mirada la cual ahora exhibía un par de orbes con irises blancas mientras una fantasmagórica figura se materializaba alrededor de la joven.

-Tus trucos no te salvaran de esté jutsu mocosa –le advirtió mientras su chakra formaba cientos de cuchillas de viento a su alrededor, las cuales fueron formando un tornado, el chakra tenía una concentración que sería imposible de manifestar para un humano, al cabo de unos segundos estás desaparecieron al decidirse su objetivo al llevar una velocidad mayor a la que el ojo pudiera seguir.

Sin embargo era diferente para ambos oponentes, los cuales contaban los segundos como si fueran horas, horas durante las cuales sus confiadas expresiones respectivas se mantuvieron hasta que el ataque del bijuu impactó en su blanco… y rebotó contra él, pese a la sorpresa inicial un muro de arena se levantó en frente suyo para protegerlo, fue entonces cuando el demonio reconoció el artefacto que portaba el guardián de su adversaria en su mano.

-El espejo Yata –murmuró con entendimiento mientras su protección se disolvía en el suelo- impresionante que un humano sea capaz de convocarlo –admitió apenas entusiasmado realmente- pero ¿Qué planeas? ¿Quedarte allí de pie y derrotarme solo devolviendo mis ataques? –Inquirió con sorna- una técnica así consume grandes cantidades de chakra ¿cuánto durara antes de caigas completamente vulnerable?

-¿Quién dijo nada, acerca de quedarme aquí solo devolviéndote tus ataques? –Preguntó de forma retórica con una expresión petulante propia únicamente de un Uchiha la ojiblanca.

Al momento y con velocidad incluso mayor que las cuchillas la hoja de la espada del espectro arremetió contra el gigante de ojos dorados, otra mole de arena se irguió para defenderlo, pero fue cosa de milésimas de segundo para que esté se percatara de que la espada no lo estaba enfrentando, sino atravesando, guiado más por sus instintos se apartó antes de que la hoja terminara de traspasar su, aparentemente inútil, defensa y lo alcanzará a él. Sin embargo el filo de la espada continuaba buscándolo a donde se escabullera, hasta que finalmente, harto de estar escapando sin sentido aparente el demonio trazo brevemente unos sellos y la arena de su cuerpo se separó en todas direcciones al tiempo que el mismo se movía para evitar otra arremetida de la incorpórea arma, lo que en un momento no fueron más que unas sombras borrosas dentro de aquel pequeño huracán se transformaron en decenas de gigantes de ojos dorados y negros acaparando todo el lugar, con un movimiento simultaneo quedó patente que todos eran capaces de producir sus propios ataques, todos tan poderosos como los primeros que vinieron de parte del original, los cuales se enfocaron en la Uchiha.

Pese al poder defensivo de su técnica, incluso el usuario del Susano podía resentir un ataque de semejante magnitud, no los sentía directamente claro está, de otro modo hasta ella hubiera sucumbido, sin embargo estos golpes estaban logrando lo que se suponía era imposible, su técnica estaba siendo reducida poco a poco, las descomunales cantidades de chakra contenidas en las ráfagas estaban minando paulatinamente su jutsu, el cual de por si era difícil de mantener debido al costo que conllevaba en el cuerpo de su usuario, aún con el MangekyouSharingan eterno. Otro problema era que el Shukaku estaba ocultando su contenedor principal, al estar todos hechos con la misma arena que él usaba de escudo todos tenían el mismo color de chakra y con su nivel de poder no le costaba darle a todos una cantidad igual, por lo que hasta para sus ojos era imposible distinguir al original. Finalmente la joven alumna del jinchuuriki se decidió a poner fin a la batalla de una manera muy propia de un aprendiz del Uzumaki.

-Si no puedes identificar al original… -evocó un consejo que le diera su maestro hace tiempo mientras trazaba un sello para enviar una mayor concentración de chakra a su jutsu- entonces acaba con todos.

WWPPHHHSSSHHHHHHHHHH

La hoja de la implacable espada Totsuka se ramificó en docenas de hojas que atravesaron a los infames guerreros que trataban de aniquilarla con tal vertiginosidad que esté no fue capaz de eludirlas en tan reducido espacio en el que el mismo Shukaku se había encerrado junto con su adversaria.

-Bien –dijo una de las figuras, identificándose como el verdadero bijuu- ya me diste, ¿Ahora qué…? –Intentó burlarse pero apenas logró decir estas palabras antes de sentir como la conciencia lo abandonaba, en realidad nunca tuvo mayor oportunidad, antes de que sus ojos se nublaran victimas del invencible genjutsu murmuró dos palabras- la… Totsuka…

Las decenas de clones de arena se desintegraron en cuanto el original dejo de enviarles chakra para mantenerse, casi de inmediato el tornado comenzó a disolverse hasta desaparecer por completo dejando a la pelinegra en libertad al fin, está deshizo el susano mientras sus ojos volvían a ser de su acostumbrado tono escarlata y tres aspas en lugar de pupila, apenas se vio libre dejo escapar un jadeo de entre sus labios en señal de agotamiento mientras sus parpados caían sobre sus ojos, a parte de recuperar el aire también estaba rastreando los niveles de chakra de sus camaradas en batalla, de improviso sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al percatarse de que uno en particular se encontraba al borde de la extinción.

-Hinata –fue todo lo que salió de sus labios en tono de preocupación antes de dirigirse inmediatamente en dirección de su más cercana amiga.

Aquella mujer era fuerte, no sin razón era la representación del nibi, y su velocidad no se parecía a nada que hubiera tenido que enfrentar antes, a excepción del mismo Naruto claro está, por suerte la Bijuu había estado subestimándola desde el principio de la contienda lo cual le dio tiempo de hacerle algunos daños significativos al cuerpo que está estaba utilizando, ventajosamente se había percatado de que nekomata no parecía sentirlos y gracias a los efectos del juken tampoco podía verlos en la superficie de su piel, pero su cuerpo solo esperaba recibir el golpe decisivo y colapsaría los sistemas que le permitían utilizar chakra. Sin embargo Nekomata había terminado por cansarse de jugar, o esa fue la excusa que le dio a la Hyuuga cuando entro con mayor ahínco al combate, puesto que luego de diversos ataques que habían resultado inútiles en contra de la ojiblanca, pero que hubieran eliminado a cualquier shinobi experimentado de inmediato, decidió que su oponente era diga de que por lo menos le prestara atención.

-Eres hábil para ser humana niña –reconoció con un leve dejo de entusiasmo ante la idea de eliminar a alguien que le concediera un poco de lucha, no había tenido una oportunidad así desde su última contienda en contra de sus hermanos- sin embargo… no tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir a esto –le advirtió de último antes de que una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro se desprendiera de su cuerpo alimentando el suelo, el cual comenzó a sacudirse y agrietarse permitiendo que nubes de gases tóxicos emergieran de esté antes de que manos y dedos arremetieran de su interior, las figuras de docenas de guerreros, muchos de ellos mutilados, otros simplemente cuyos ojos en blanco delataban su falta de humanidad o de vida natural dentro de ellos, se alzaban contra Hinata.

Está no parecía impresionada, pero una gota de sudor nervioso recorrió su mejilla ante la grotesca visión que sus privilegiados ojos le permitían ver desde todos los ángulos, en medio de la aterradora escena se permitió una sonrisa burlesca hacía su oponente, aunque no tenía la misma facilidad para provocar con dichas expresiones como su congénere del clan de ojos rojos, aún así fue suficiente para molestar al bijuu fantasma, la cual se encontraba sentada en una trono de hueso coronado con un cráneo que emergió junto con sus súbditos putrefactos.

-Ingenioso –dijo sin que su tono demostrara nada en absoluto- ¿pero cuánto crees que está barrera humana logre defenderte? –Aquella pregunta fue el detonante, la pelinegra se irguió con lentitud de su trono sin perder de vista a la insolente que se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Acaso crees que necesito protección? –Siseó peligrosamente acercándose paso a paso a su futura victima entre el ejército de muertos que se abrían para permitirle el paso. Está no se inmuto ante el inhumano instinto asesino que emanaba de aquella hermosa figura, el cual hubiera hecho correr incluso a un kage. La peliazul se limitó a observarla acercarse con ecuanimidad, incluso relajó su postura hasta quedar simplemente erguida para encararla.

-No lo sé –contestó con simplicidad y voz monocorde- ¿Desde un principio pensabas enfrentarme tú o dejárselo a tus marionetas? –Inquirió con sorna ladeando levemente la cabeza con mirada crítica.

-Lo que pensaba… -comenzó con suavidad- era evitarte la humillación de una batalla frontal pero ya que insistes…

Sin mediar más su látigo ya se encontraba en su diestra la cual se hallaba retrasada lista para el lance, el golpe de la punta del mismo sobre el terreno inicio un camino de fuego de color verde que rodeó por completo a la joven ojiblanca en un reducido ring circular de no más de cinco metros de diámetro, una vez esté se cerró por completo se levanto en un muro de casi tres metros. Las paredes de fuego se abrieron en cuanto Nekomata se aproximó a ellas para dejarla ingresar, una vez dentro simplemente arrojo su arma al aire, al alcanzar está el punto donde terminaban las paredes se tejió en forma de red y se encendió en llamas para finalizar el cerrado completo del lugar.

Pese al elemento que se suponía componía su peculiar prisión, dentro de esta no se sentía mayor elevación en la temperatura de la que se podía experimentar en el resto de la cueva, la cual también era muy húmeda, por lo que la Hyuuga suponía que el peligro que envolvía a dicho fuego era de una naturaleza diferente, lo que si podía apreciarse era sin embargo era el incremento en la iluminación por el reflejo de las llamas en todas direcciones. Aunque claro que esto último no tenía la más mínima importancia en ninguna de las adversarias, puesto que sus propias singularidades las volvían inmunes a dichas desventajas en el ambiente.

Una mirada confiada y una sonrisa cruel adornaban el bello rostro de la contenedor temporáneo del nibi, en contraste una expresión de concentración absoluta se reflejaba en el hermoso perfil de la heredera Hyuuga, misma que no perdía detalle alguno de los ademanes en la pelinegra en busca del aviso de que se arrojaría al combate, aviso que no tardo en llegar cuando los músculos del cuerpo de la mujer se contrajeron medio segundo antes de que está se abalanzará contra la peliazul, la fuerza y velocidad del ataque era suficiente para pulverizar con un solo impacto, afortunadamente la flexibilidad de la ojiperla le permitía escapar sin dificultad de las arremetidas en medio de una grácil danza de giros y poses. Sin embargo la heredera Hyuuga no se dedicó solo a esquivar, su propio jutsu se manifestó con los imparables látigos que su flexible chakra le permitía crear tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra al provocarle varias profundas cortadas tanto en su torso como en su rostro, está palpo su cara solo para mirar con incrédula furia como el vital liquido teñía sus dedos, al levantar su mirada una sonrisa sádica apareció en ella con Hinata como su objetivo.

-Felicidades –dijo con naturalidad, casi con candidez- has logrado acabar con mi paciencia.

Tras estas palabras junto sus manos en un sello antes de golpear con fuerza el suelo con ambas manos, lo siguiente ocurrió tan de improviso que la ojiperla no fue capaz de detenerlo, del muro de fuegos varios látigos emergieron atrapando las extremidades y cuello de Hinata levantándola levemente del suelo.

-¡Huh! –Exhalo ahogadamente la joven, las flamas, tal como había supuesto, no ardían, por el contrario parecían hielo.

También podía sentir como si todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones le estuviera siendo extirpado con rapidez… no, no era el oxigeno lo que estaba perdiendo, tardo un instante pero se percato de lo que verdaderamente atacaba aquel fuego era directamente la vida. Era de esperarse del bijuu fantasma guardián de la muerte, por un instante parecía que la batalla terminaría allí, incluso la morena puso su más siniestra mueca de satisfacción ante la torturada expresión de la ojiperla, sin embargo está no duro demasiado antes de sentir una ráfaga pasar a su lado un segundo antes de que alguna especie de fuerza desconocida la apartara sin que se percatara de cuál fue su origen. La pelinegra choco de espaldas contra el muro de fugo esmeralda, sin embargo esté no le provocó el más mínimo daño, lo que ella pudo aprovechar para observar la actual situación. Lo primero que destaco en la escena fue claro está el orificio por el que había entrado aquella intrusa de ojos perlados, bastante diferentes a los de la joven con la que luchaba antes, pero similares en un extraño sentido. El sitio por el que esta había perpetrado su ingreso era ahora un agujero de casi dos metros de diámetro bordeado por llamas negras, al volver a enfocar a la nueva molestia noto que se encontraba bordeada por un aura definida con la forma de un guerrero.

La mencionada se hallaba parada en frente de la peliazul con preocupación, había tomado cada precaución que pudo antes de penetrar aquella desconocida barrera, consumió una sección del muro con su Amaterasu antes de atravesar las mismas llamas protegida con el susano, aún así no estaba segura de cómo liberaría a su amiga, al parecer aquellas llamas se sostenían de manera independiente a las flamas que las rodeaban, se dio cuenta de eso cuando ataco el muro y solo una parte fue consumida, las llamas no se expandieron, pero si intentaba consumirlas todas las llamas terminaría lastimando permanentemente o matando a Hinata pero entre más pasaba pensándolo más se le escapaba la vida a la ojiperla.

-Otra molestia más aparece –comentó don desdén nekomata saliendo de entre las llamas, al percatarse de que la morena no despegaba su vista de la peliazul agregó- no te molestes, nadie ha sobrevivido a esas llamas por más de tres minutos –la morena la observó furiosa luchando contra el instinto de arrojarse y destruirla in embargo un sonido la saco de su fuero interno.

-Gracias… -susurró una voz ahogada llamando la atención de las guerreras presentes que regresaron a ver a la Hyuuga que ahora lucía mucho más pálida que antes- ahora se cuanto tiempo tengo para soltarme.

Sin decir más empezó a liberar grandes cantidades de chakra por todo su cuerpo, pero este no se liberaba simplemente sino que lo hacía en forma de remolinos cada vez más veloces los cuales iban apartando las flamígeras ataduras esmeraldas.

-RASENTEN (Espiral celestial) –gritó la ojiperla al tiempo que todo el chakra liberado tomaba forma de esfera alrededor de su grácil figura liberándola por completo de sus restricciones, lo cual ocasiono su caída al suelo de manera pesada, al instante su compañera de cabello negro corrió para ayudarla pero se detuvo al ver como su amiga levantaba la mano para decirle que se abstuviera de acercarse más- agradezco… tu preocupación… Saya-chan… -dijo entre jadeos mientras recuperaba el aliento antes de inspirar profundamente y regularizar por completo su respiración- pero esta es mi batalla –concluyó determinadamente.

La Uchiha la miro con un poco de sobresalto por su petición pero asintió y se apartó de su camino pero sin dejar el perímetro de lucha, la Hyuuga se incorporó sin despegar su prodigiosa vista acompasada por su herencia sanguínea de los orbes amarillos de su antagonista que tampoco le despegaba los ojos de encima con una clara expresión de superioridad.

-Deberías aceptar la ayuda que te ofrece tu amiga –le recomendó con indiferencia- ese tipo de arrogancia te costara la vida –declaró con la misma frialdad.

-No antes que a ti –le aseguró con rotundidad Hinata antes de desaparecer para recomenzar su asedio.

La pelinegra de ojos felinos hizo lo mismo y continuo la estética lucha que habían dejado inconclusa anteriormente solo que ahora los golpes eran más feroces que nunca, parecía que cada uno iba con la firme disposición de arrancarle la cabeza a su oponente de un tajo, inclusive los de la ojiperla. La amiga de esta por su parte se limitó a hace de observadora pero sus ojos de color escarlata no perdían detalle de los movimientos y sus músculos permanecían tensos ante la perspectiva de saltar en cualquier momento. Pese a que tenía plena confianza en las capacidades de la peliazul y de su palabra de no intervenir en la contienda si era necesario nada de eso le impediría entrometerse para salvar la vida de su más vieja amiga y rival, sonrió para sus adentros, aún teniendo esas prevenciones tenía la certeza de que al final no serían necesarias. Bestia legendaria o no, esa mujer de ojos rasgados no tenía lo que se necesitaba para derribar a la Hyuuga.

La tenacidad de la ojiperla quedo patente con cada paso que forzaba a la pelinegra a retroceder y defenderse en lugar de atacar, finalmente pareció que Hinata logró acorralarla pero al intentar darle el golpe de gracia su palma chocó con algo intermedio, al percatarse se retiro casi dos metros con un salto mientras un cuerpo caía al frente entre ella y su adversaria, un golpe normal no hubiera afectado al cadáver en absoluto pero el impacto de la peliazul tuvo tal carga de chakra cortante que deshizo por completo el interior del cuerpo. Al momento otros dos ocuparon su lugar frente, los perlados ojos de Hinata se abrieron momentáneamente sorprendidos por la impresión en tanto la pelinegra se incorporaba limpiando los remanentes de sangre que brotaban por su boca debido a los daños internos, con una mezcla de furia y crueldad en su mirada volvió a centrar su atención en la ojiblanca.

-¿Necesitas recurrir a algo tan bajo para pelear? –Le preguntó Hinata una vez estuvo de pie, Nibi simplemente la observó con desprecio antes de cambiar su expresión a una que pretendía ser de inocencia.

-Simplemente pensé que te gustaría ver rostros eh… ¿familiares?

Entre ambas se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer tenía el cabello largo y negro pero conciertos reflejos que en la escasa luz lo hacían ver azul oscuro y vestía con un kimono algo desgastado de color crudo. El hombre tenía el cabello largo y negro vestía ropa tradicional de combate y llevaba un protector con el emblema de konoha en la frente, ambos tenía ojos blancos vacíos de emociones. Eran la madre de Hinata y su tío Hizashi, el padre de Neji.

-Si quieres avanzar solo tienes que acabar primero con tu familia –le indicó con simpleza y una voz cargada de cinismo mientras el hombre activaba su byakugan y arremetía en contra de su sobrina, está relajó su postura mientras cerraba sus ojos en espera del golpe, sin embargo cuando la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la morena fue mayor está desapareció abruptamente al ver como el cuerpo del otrora líder del bouke se despedazaba a menos de un metro de alcanzar su objetivo, y como está se hallaba en una pose recta con una mano al frente y otra arriba con el brazo rígido.

-Perdóname Neji-nisan –murmuró por lo bajo con una notable tristeza aún con los parpados cerrados, al abrirlos una mirada feroz enfrentó los ambarinos ojos de la diosa de la muerte que le devolvía la mirada con una cargada de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo… cómo pudiste?

-A quienes considero mi familia –interrumpió Hinata como si nada viendo de soslayo a la Uchiha en el perímetro del ring que le devolvía la mirada con una media sonrisa de orgullo- no puedes usarlos como tus marionetas porque aún continúan con vida –declaró sin atisbo de arrepentimiento- en cuanto a mi antigua familia –continuó mientras avanzaba hacía su próximo objetivo- sería un insulto para ellos que me dejara influenciar por burdas sombras de lo que una vez fueron.

Y con esa simple declaración aumento su velocidad de arremetida hasta desaparecer del ojo tanto humano como demoníaco ni medio segundo más tarde el brutal golpe con sus látigos de chakra había asestado en su blanco… pasando a través del cuerpo de su fallecida madre. El cuerpo de la ojiperla se dividió desde la base de su cuello casi hasta su cintura, mientras que el cuerpo provisional de demonio de dos colas, que se hallaba tras la antes matrona Hyuuga, se fraccionó en dos mitades exactas desde la cabeza hasta la cintura. Cuando ambas partes cayeron y se consumieron en llamas escarlatas se pudo ver a la Hyuuga menor detrás de estas con su mano aún arriba, temblando imperceptiblemente, pese a sus palabras la muchacha tuvo que mantener los ojos cerrados y su técnica neutralizada durante su ataque para poder completarlo sin dudar, sin embargo una vez realizada la acción y que su mente terminara de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer la impresión fue demasiada, unas pequeñas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos mientras los estremecimientos aumentaban de nivel acompasados de leves sollozos. Una mano se coloco en su hombro, sobresaltada se apartó solo para ver a su vieja amiga mirándola comprensivamente y con gran ternura.

-Ya pasó Hinata-chan –le dijo suavemente, casi por reflejo la peliazul se arrojo sobre la pelinegra y la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella como un salvavidas mientras recuperaba la calma.

La batalla había sido exhaustiva para todos ellos, el enorme espacio de la caverna permitía que los jutsus más destructivos que el sanbi, o de cualquier otro de los bijuu, pudiere usar no comprometieran la integridad de la estructura pero eso solo significaba que estos no tenían restricciones en el uso de su poder, contra todo pronóstico inicial Isonade opto por una técnica menos llamativa para hacer frente a sus oponentes, luego de una breve batalla en la que se ganó algunos huesos rotos pero muchas más heridas para sus contendientes, creó una docena de clones de agua, pero estos eran diferentes a los que los shinobis podían crear, estos clones tenían conciencia igual que los clones de sombra y un poder abrumador, además de que no se disolvían fácilmente, de hecho era como si fueran iguales que Suigetsu, cuando los atacaban era como golpear agua pero no eran tan susceptibles como el espadachín. Podían transformar su cuerpo para usarlo como arma pero también podían hacer ninjutsus sin ningún problema. El campo de batalla se vio dividido de manera un tanto desigual, Sasame, Tayuya, Jugo y Suigetsu se enfrentaban a tres clones al mismo tiempo, que tendrían fácilmente el poder de un jounin cada uno, Karin por su parte los respaldaba en el aspecto médico y peleaba junto con Sasame, en caso de que alguien quedara mal herido ella lo sentiría y acudiría a socorrerlo. La batalla avanzó sin percances para los dos guerreros del grupo una vez activaron su sello maldito en fase 2, ya que hasta el momento la batalla se había mantenido en equidad, sin embargo se las arreglaron para acabar con por lo menos un clon antes de liberar su sello, Sasame y Karin también se las habían ingeniado para acabar con un clon sin gastar demasiada energía y ahora luchaban en uno a uno con los que sobraban.

Suigetsu por su parte ya había eliminado a 2 con una maniobra combinada de sus espadas de viento y trueno, que había hecho reparar en kiri antes de partir. Pero tuvo un leve descuido al hacer dicha combinación que lo dejo expuesto a un ataque frontal de un vortex de agua, cortesía del tercer clon, sin embargo cuando parecía que ya estaba acorralada la técnica fue absorbida por la que debería de ser su víctima, el cual se hallaba de rodillas con una enorme espada, ahora liberada de sus vendajes luego de haber absorbido tal magnitud de chakra, las escamas de Samehada se erizaron y la gigantesca y colmilluda boca parecía sonreír, como anticipando el suculento bocado que estaba por probar.

-Eso estuvo cerca –murmuró para sí el espadachín soltando un suspiro aliviado, sin embargo su alivio fue pasajero al notar la expresión de sorpresa y codicia que embargaba el rostro de su adversario- "demonios lo olvide" –pensó molesto consigo mismo, Naruto le había advertido que no usara a Samehada puesto que se convertiría en un problema si Isonade recuperaba a su subordinado antediluviano, puesto que este lo proveería de cantidades masivas de chakra que eran capaces de competir con las del Kyuubi.

-Esa es…

El clon del bijuu nunca tuvo oportunidad de terminar su exclamación antes de ser cercenado por la espada que estaba próximo a nombrar, cortesía de un violento y vertiginoso mandoble del peliazul, y que la vital energía que lo mantenía existiendo le fuera substraída para alimentar a dicha arma.

-Eso estuvo todavía más cerca –murmuró ahora casi con alarma Suigetsu mientras se enjugaba el sudor de su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-No tienes ni idea niño –se escuchó una voz ronce a sus espaldas, el espadachín levantó la mirada con una sombra de temor en sus ojos- por cierto no sirve de nada que destruyas mis clones puesto que están enlazados conmigo, su información pasa a ser mía una vez que desaparecen como los que ustedes llaman clones de sombra –explicó al tiempo que se aparecía frente a Suigetsu con la mirada fija en el arma de este.

-Así que tú eras el amo original de Samehada –comentó el aludido forzando una sonrisa cínica que disimulara su nerviosismo al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de ataque. El enorme sujeto no le contestó sino que siguió viendo la espada que parecía estar siguiendo el "olor" de su chakra para saber en qué dirección atacar.

-Entrégamela –ordenó repentinamente- no eres digno de llevarla –comentó dirigiéndole una mirada desdeñosa mientras hacía un ademan de tomarla, sin embargo la parte superior de la espada hizo un ademan similar de morderlo si se acercaba más.

-Parece ser que ella no opina lo mismo –dedujo con una sonrisa confiada el espadachín.

Antes de que su adversario le contestara cualquier cosa Suigetsu ya había tomado su distancia mientras trazaba unos sellos y una pesada niebla los envolvía. El bijuu bufó con fastidio antes de arremeter con enorme velocidad en una dirección específica y atrapar la garganta de Suigetsu con la fuerza de unas pinzas de acero.

-¿En serio eres tan ingenuo para creer que tu patético jutsu podría engañar a mis sentidos? –Le preguntó de manera retórica el peliazul mayor apretando con mayor fuerza, para su sorpresa su prisionero solo esbozó una sonrisa aserrada.

-Claro que no –contestó ahogadamente pero sin dejar su sonrisa- contaba con que vinieras aquí.

En ese momento ambos guerreros dirigieron su vista al suelo, solo para que el más alto descubriera que se encontraba en el interior de una estrella de 9 puntas con varios grabados envuelta en una circunferencia y con dos espadas de hoja esmeralda incrustadas en dos de los picos, antes de que el tres colas terminara de levantar su mirada para encarar nuevamente al joven que tenía atrapado, esté elevó un poco a Samehada y la incrustó con toda su fuerza en el suelo en el pico que completaba la trinidad de espadas, el sello se ilumino y entonces…

-¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!

Una intensa descarga azotó el cuerpo del peliazul con fuerza, parte del ataque también afectó a Suigetsu pero el lo resistió hasta que su captor lo soltó, puesto que era Isonade quien estaba parado directamente sobre el circulo el ataque se condujo con mayor fuerza sobre él, en ese momento aflojó un poco su agarre sobre su arma pero sin soltarla mientras su oponente caía de rodillas al no ser su cuerpo capaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo. Suigetsu aprovecho el momentáneo receso para sellar las espadas de trueno y liberar las katanas de viento en el mismo lugar que ocupaban las anteriores antes de salir del perímetro del sello y volver a ejercer presión sobre su espada con el fin de continuar administrando chakra para que el sello lo transformara en un elemento de ataque. Esta forma de ataque se basaba en un sello que transformaba el chakra en un elemento dependiendo de las espadas que se colocara en el y la cantidad de chakra que se le administrara, Naruto mismo lo había creado para Suigetsu con el fin de que pudiera incrementar su arsenal y utilizar la afinidad elemental de sus nuevas armas de ataque aún con la desventaja de no poseer la misma afinidad él también. La única desventaja era la cantidad de chakra que se debía administrar al sello para hacerlo un jutsu eficaz, sin embargo eso dejo de ser un problema al obtener una fuente tan basta de energía como lo era Samehada, puesto que al completar la trinidad con ella, está no solo alimentaba el jutsu sino que también absorbía el chakra de su adversario para alimentarlo simultáneamente formando un ciclo prácticamente imposible de romper.

El segundo ataque fue un torbellino de cuchillas de viento, estas produjeron grandes daños pero la primera y mayor parte fue absorbida por la armadura del bijuu, dándole tiempo a este para crear un contraataque juntando sus dos manos golpeo el suelo sobrecargando el flujo de energía en este, provocando una fisura en el sello y disolviendo la técnica. Normalmente el sello hubiera soportado esto, pero solo con la cantidad de chakra máxima que es capaz de proporcionar un shinobi, un bijuu por otra parte tenía cientos de veces esa cantidad. Apenas vio que su jutsu empezaba a fallar el espadachín dio un gran hacía atrás llevándose su espada con él a unos diez metros de su oponente, él cual se levanto pesadamente con partes de su armadura cayéndose luego de haber sido cortados limpiamente, ahora con el torso descubierto, dejando ver profundas heridas que parecían no afectarle, desenvaino su espada, una que había mantenido en su cinto desde que comenzó su lucha, era del tipo medieval y parecía muy pesada, aún más grande que Samehada, justo cuando Suigetsu se puso nuevamente en posición de defensa el dios del agua comenzó a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –carcajeaba sin reparo mientras apoyaba el peso de su arma contra su hombro- hace mucho que no me divertía así –admitió con gracia antes de por primera vez poner un semblante serio- pero se acabó.

Ni bien terminó dicha afirmación desapareció, Suigetsu apenas pudo colocar su espada como escudo antes de salir despedido contra una roca da gran tamaño que se agrieto ante el impacto, el golpe fue tal que forzó al peliazul a escupir sangre, ni siquiera lo vio venir, colocar su arma como defensa fue solo un reflejo, parte de la intuición que todo espadachín o guerrero experimentado desarrolla y que en muchas ocasiones, como la presente, termina por salvarles la vida. Pero un tuvo tiempo para recuperarse porque frente a el ya se encontraba nuevamente su oponente dispuesto a eliminarlo con su próxima arremetida desde lo alto, Suigetsu pudo verlo casi en cámara lenta, el filo de la hoja cayendo en su dirección.

¡CCCRRRAAASSSHHH!

Los restos de piedra saltaron por doquier junto a una nube de polvo que se levantó envolviendo a ambos espadachines, está no duro demasiado antes de despejarse dejando ver al peliazul más alto con su arma terminando el golpe y el cráter que este había provocado en el suelo, la expresión del sanbi era inescrutable, simplemente observaba el lugar donde su ataque impactó, al principio solo era visible el polvo, poco después unos ojos violáceos aparecieron viéndolo con dificultad y un segundo más tarde la imagen total de Suigetsu, los brazos de este, ahora tres veces su grosor original gracias a su jutsu, sostenían al Samehada con determinación, pero temblaban bajo el esfuerzo al que estaban siendo sometidos, en especial su mano izquierda que sostenía el extremo opuesto al mano del arma y de la cual brotaban delgadas pero constante hileras escarlatas, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro hasta caer en el suelo pero no se veía dispuesto a renunciar pese a la dificultad, sus músculos estaban ahora desgarrados y sus huesos rotos sin embargo se negaba a cederle el combate.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con suavidad el dios- ¿por qué simplemente no te ahorras el sufrimiento? –Completó aumentando la fuerza de su presión, logrando así incrusta todavía más al de cabello celeste, Suigetsu soltó un gruñido debido al dolor pero sostuvo su postura.

-Porque… -comenzó con dificultad- mi último sensei era un tonto –declaró sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento, cosa que sorprendió un poco más al otro peliazul- que no me enseño cuando retirarme –explicó- no cuando hay tanto de por medio.

-¿Tu orgullo significa tanto para ti? –Cuestionó con burla, el espadachín negó respirando pesadamente.

-Esto… esto no es solo por mí o por la espada –dijo con determinación, su escucha lo miro interrogante luego de dicha declaración- si la obtienes lo primero que harás tras matarme será ir por ellos, yo nunca debí revelar que poseía esta arma ante ti –afirmó con cierto arrepentimiento por su descuido- pero ahora que lo sabes no puedo dejar que la recuperes –añadió levantándose dificultosamente, forzando al otro a retroceder al mismo tiempo, Isonade se veía incrédulo ante lo que acontecía- ¡MUERETEEE!

Con todo lo que le quedaba de energía Suigetsu arrojo al legendario demonio lejos de sí hasta estrellarlo contra una enorme estalagmita que se vino abajo junto a él, apoyando su espada como ayuda para levantarse, sin embargo no terminó de erguirse cuando miles de agujas liquidas, algunas de estas de color rojo, le perforaron el cuerpo, con su velocidad alcanzó a escapar del punto de impacto tras los primeros golpes pero las que siguieron lo seguían e incrementaban su velocidad, además de que las que se incrustaron no solo hicieron una herida inicial, ahora se movían en su interior como parásitos cortando por donde pasaran, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que las otras agujas no incrementaron su velocidad, él reducía la suya sin poder evitarlo cuando una de las hileras atravesó los tendones de su tobillo el fue imposible evitar caer aparatosamente un segundo antes de que otros mil proyectiles terminaran con él, con lo último de su conciencia alcanzó a divisar a su agresor. El peliazul estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla a varios metros de distancia, respiraba agitadamente pero ya no sudaba, ni siquiera sangraba, entonces fue cuando el Sanbi se dio cuenta, el shinobi de la niebla podía manipular a placer el agua de su cuerpo, una habilidad que venía junto con la particular estructura de su cuerpo, lo que le permitía manejar esos proyectiles aún a la distancia, pero al parecer para realizarlo debía estar en plena condición y su batalla lo había dejado seco por lo que ahora era cuestión de minutos para que el heredero de los espadachines gatana de la niebla colapsara también, con una sonrisa torcida y una inmensa humillación interna cerró los ojos para separarse de su ahora inútil contenedor.

Tal como había predicho Naruto los hermanos Sabaku trabajaban como uno en contra del bijuu que no podía haber tenido peor suerte al ser escogido por sus adversarios, su estilo de ataque era fácilmente advertido por el marionetista que manejaba los mismos tipos de ataque y sabía cuando y como los intentaría, sus mejores ataques de largo rango eran bloqueados o devueltos por la hembra del grupo que manipulaba el conducto de estos, el viento, pero el peor sin duda era el antiguo contenedor de su hermano, al no poder utilizar su veneno se vio forzado a atacar de frente pero era constantemente bloqueado por el pelirrojo y sus mejores técnicas del tipo tierra no surtían efecto contra la arena del kazekage, peor aún desde que en un descuido esté le había triturado un brazo por completo, pese a haber sido el último de sus hermanos en la última guerra de los dioses el yonbi seguía siendo uno de los legendarios bijuu y no permitiría que unos patéticos mocosos ni nadie más lo menospreciara de ninguna forma. Está demás decir que el éxito del trió les había costado mucho esfuerzo y se encontraban casi en el límite de sus reservas de energía por lo que estaban muy atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera su oponente.

-¡Esto se acaba aquí! –Dijo simplemente antes de desenfundar su cuchillo, el cual había mantenido a resguardo durante toda la lucha, los shinobis de suna se pusieron alerta pese a que la batalla parecía a su favor tenían la suficiente experiencia para saber que eso podía cambiar en un segundo y que nunca se debe subestimar a tus oponentes en especial tratándose de un bijuu, sin embargo lo que hizo los desconcertó momentáneamente.

Sokou incrustó la filosa arma en el suelo, por un momento nada sucedió, luego el suelo se sacudió unos segundos y se detuvo, los shinobis de suna no tenían idea de que era lo que tramaba el bijuu hasta que fue muy tarde para reaccionar, el suelo se dividió a partir del partir del punto que toco el cuchillo hasta el punto en que se hallaban los hermanos del desierto, rodeándolos por todos lados, y liberó una nube venenosa concentrada, todo en menos de un parpadeo, Kankuro apenas llegó a ser conciente de lo que sucedía pero no tenía tiempo para moverse, Temari trataba de abanicar para replegar el veneno pero sabía que no lo lograría a tiempo y Gaara estaba en la misma situación tratando de colocar una barrera de arena alrededor de él y sus hermanos pero también podía vislumbrar que no lo lograría a tiempo, si solo se defendiera a si mismo sería diferente pero jamás volvería a elegir algo así, jamás volvería a elegir estar solo, por un instante los tres hermanos cerraron los ojos por reflejo al verse sorprendidos, esperando su final.

Pero este no llego, en lugar de eso solo escucharon el breve crepitar de unas llamas, al abrir sus ojos pudieron ver como la nube venenosa se replegaba al ser consumida por una barrera de fuego oscuro que se había levantado frente a ellos, casi al unisonó los tres hermanos regresaron a ver sobre su hombro aún con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostros para encontrarse con una joven de pie a unos quince metros de distancia trazando un sello con sus manos y una lágrima de sangre brotando de su ojo derecho el cual refulgía de escarlata, el ninjutsu de la Uchiha avanzó precipitadamente en dirección del adversario que sin embargo las capacidades propias de este le daban la habilidad de hacer lo que un humano no podría, escapar de las llamas del dios sol antes de que lo hirieran, simplemente dio un salto que alcanzó el techo de la cueva, alrededor de unos ciento veinte metros, pero justo cuando se sentía más confiado no se percató de que ya había alguien parada en el techo esperándolo, la segunda figura intrusa dio un salto al encuentro del guerrero de armadura púrpura con la palma retrasada para golpear, esté hizo el intento de defenderse y aún en el aire arremetió con gran habilidad, sin embargo la adolescente de ojos perlados era mucho más ágil y veloz, esquivó con facilidad los golpes de su contrincante y lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago con su palma que refulgía de una energía azulada, el impacto arrojó al cuatro colas justo en medio de un mar de llamas negras, al intentar evitarlo descubrió con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad con que el golpe de la chiquilla de cabello azul oscuro lo había despojado de todo su chakra, por lo menos de todo el que poseía su contenedor en ese momento y no podría recuperarlo a tiempo para evitar su fatal destino por lo cual fue devoraron sin compasión por la mortal técnica. Poco después Hinata aterriza elegantemente junto a Saya frente a la un tanto incrédula mirada de los hermanos del Kazekage que aún estaban procesando como es que aquellas dos terminaron en menos de un minuto lo que ellos llevaban casi una hora de lucha, y de una manera aparentemente sencilla, sin decir nada las aprendices principales del rubio se retiraron del lugar hacía la siguiente batalla.

-Lo que sucedió es que ese sujeto ya estaba acabado luego de pelear con nosotros –dijo el marionetista muy seguro de sí mismo antes de recibir un abanicazo cortesía de su hermana que parecía de mal humor- ¡AUCH! ¡¿Eso por qué fue? –Preguntó indignado a lo que Temari solo bufó molesta y se retiro siguiendo a Gaara que no demostró expresión alguna que delatara como se sentía en ese momento.

Las rocas caían por doquier a causa de los impactos de los relámpagos, el seis colas simplemente estaba de pie en el centro rodeado por una inmensa cantidad de electricidad que dirigía a cualquiera que se moviera dentro de su rango de visión, la luz que producía volvía inútil las técnicas de sombras de Shikamaru por lo que este se mantuvo al margen dándoles instrucciones que hasta ahora les habían permitido herir al contenedor del bijuu, esperaban producirle suficiente daño para que su cuerpo no pudiera mantenerlo, sin embargo ahora era prácticamente imposible acercársele, otra arremetida de las bestias de tinta de Sai estaba siendo eliminada en ese momento, sin previo aviso una descarga aparte salió del cuerpo del bijuu hacia sus espaldas destruyendo parte del suelo de la que emergió el ninja copia con un salto hacia atrás y un punto de frustración en su mirada tras haber sido descubierto, pero aún así arremetió contra el peliazul con una esfera de chakra girando a gran velocidad en su mano. Con una mirada burlesca el rokubi lo enfrentó arrojándole decenas de relámpagos, los agudos reflejos y visión de Kakashi apenas eran suficientes para esquivarlos mientras se acercaba, sin embargo cuando estuvo en el rango de alcance necesario para asestar el golpe fue golpeado por la electricidad innata que emanaba el sujeto a causa de sus jutsus.

-Humanos –bufó con decepción el dios del rayo observando al peliplateado atrapado- siempre tan ingenuos, que no se dan cuenta de su propia insignificancia –comentó casi divertido por la clara agonía de la que era víctima el shinobi frente a él.

-Ta-tal vez –murmuró con dificultad entre gruñidos su presa, la expresión de Raijuu cambio a una de intriga ante tales palabras pero antes de que pudiera expresarlo alguien lo tomo por sorpresa.

-KonohaSenpu–gritaron a la par dos voces provenientes de su punto ciego.

Su defensa sufrió una abertura cuando gran parte de su electricidad se concentró en el ninja copión, lo cual era claramente su intención al atacarlo de frente dejando un oportunidad a los dos sujetos, con la piel ahora roja, para atacarlo, un ataque con apenas la fuerza necesaria para acabar con el mayor de las dos bestias verdes fue lo que pudo concentrar el bijuu en el último momento, MaitoGai sufrió un espasmo pero no se detuvo hasta sentir que pudo completar su golpe, sin embargo esto le costó salir volando con diversas quemaduras internas, dejando a su alumno solo.

Lee arremetió con todo el poder de las seis puertas de la vida, debido a la velocidad de su ataque el bijuu no era capaz de seguirlo o defenderse, no le daba suficiente tiempo para invocar una barrera, mientras era arrojado de un lado a otro por la inhumana fuerza y velocidad de aquel pelinegro, una idea cruzo finalmente la cabeza del aparentemente acorralado demonio, inmediatamente luego de recibir un golpe hizo estallar tanto como pudo de su chakra en una explosión lumínica, por su situación no fu mucha energía pero la suficiente como para iluminar toda la cueva y distraer a todos de sus respetivas luchas un segundo, los que estaban más cerca, en este caso Lee, por desgracia quedaron completamente ciegos al impacto.

RRRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHHHH

El chuunin apenas notó cuando un golpe seguido de una descarga lo arrojó contra el duro suelo de granito, sus parpados se sentían de plomo pero con dificultad los abrió lo suficiente para ver al peliazul acercársele a paso lento con un campo electrificado a su alrededor, cuando aún faltaban algunos metros para asestar el golpe…

¡PPPUUUMMM!

De la nada una gigantesca piedra aterrizó sobre él bijuu del rayo, casi al mismo tiempo ShikamaruIno y Sai estuvieron a ambos lados del experto en taijutsu con expresión seria y la mirada fija en el lugar que ocupaba la enorme roca, un segundo después Sakura apareció frente a todos, claramente habiendo sido ella quien arrojo la roca, todos con sus ropajes en distinto grado de deterioro y señas de la batalla previa además del claro grado de extenuación producto del combate, con premura Ino revisaba el estado de Lee para saber si podía moverlo sin riesgo a hacer un daño mayor, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para asegurarse.

CRASH

Una grieta se extendía desde la base de aquella mole y seguía creciendo y extendiéndose hasta que…

¡BOOM!

Los shinobis de la hoja tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ante la explosión donde aquella gran roca quedo reducida a cientos de guijarros, una nube de polvo se levantaba en el centro de las mismas que ahora llovían por todas partes, antes de que está se disolviera tres ases de luz se dispararon a los ninjas que aún estaban de pie, los cuales salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones y cayeron con múltiples quemaduras, tanto la rubia como los morenos eran ya incapaces de levantarse en este punto, les estaba constando mucho simplemente respirar. Sakura estaba aun peor que sus compañeros puesto que los antes mencionados habían pasado el combate luchando o curando, pero no ambas cosas, aún así intentaba sin mucho éxito levantarse para continuar ayudando en la batalla, solo había conseguido cambiar de posición a estar boca abajo y empezar a arrastrase en dirección de sus otros amigos. Aún así no podía acercarse lo suficiente no tenía la fuerza para hacer algo más que observar como aquel imponente ser, portador de la fuerza de la naturaleza se acercaba imparable hasta Lee. En su brazo se empezó a formar una versión del chidori pero tan concentrada que las leves descargas que emitía agrietaban el suelo, al llegar con su víctima solo retrasó el puño con obvias intenciones, lo subsiguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido para que los espectadores lograran verlo, solo fueron consientes del quejido de dolor proveniente del seis colas cuando un kunai atravesó su mano, anulando la técnica al instante, como si de mantequilla se tratase, mismo kunai que siguió su trayectoria hasta atravesar una roca en su camino y enterrarse en el suelo hasta perderse de vista por completo antes de que con un pequeño estallido creara un cráter a su alrededor, delatando que aquel ataque tenía mucho más de lo que se vio a primera vista.

La vista de los presentes se centro entonces en la dirección de la que provino dicha arma, allí con la mano adelantada estaba una joven e cabello largo azul oscuro brillante, vestimenta holgada y ojos perlados con venas pronunciadas rodeándolos, en su mano los restos del chakra que acababa de aplicar en su herramienta desaparecían, con toda la conmoción todos, incluido el Raijuu, se olvidaron momentáneamente del ninja herido, pero cuando regresaron su vista al lugar en el que estaba descubrieron que había desaparecido. Él seis colas no le prestó atención a esto último, a diferencia de los compañeros de este que se preguntaban internamente por su paradero, el demonio solo observaba su mano, ahora inerte y oscurecida.

-Muy astuto –murmuró ensimismado- utilizar chakra de viento para atravesar tanto mi jutsu como mi mano, más aún lograr manipularlo de tal forma que el viento creara micro espinas que cortaran la red de chakra de este cuerpo inutilizando por completo la parte afectada –elogió desviando su atención de su, ahora inservible, apéndice para detallar a su agresora, aún así parecía estar viendo más allá de está- en toda mi existencia solo he conocido a uno con la capacidad de manipular el viento de esta forma… ¡¿CUÁL ES TU RELACIÓN CON ÉL? –Exigió saber el furioso ser.

-Fue mi maestro –contestó la joven sin intimidarse o amilanarse en absoluto por la furia de aquella entidad que hacía temblar incluso al suelo bajo sus pies, la reacción del individuo en cuestión fue una sonrisa complacida y demencial.

-Entonces voy a disfrutar esto mucho más –dijo llanamente mientras desaparecía y reaparecía frente a Hinata y le asestaba una patada en el abdomen, la ojiblanca apenas había alcanzado a colocar sus palmas de apoyo, o eso pareció a primera vista.

El rokubi era consciente de que el aura que lo envolvía hacía inútil cualquier jutsu en su contra, el daño que recibió fue por un descuido en su defensa al no percatarse de que había más oponentes en su cercanía, sin embargo también sabía de la debilidad de la que su elemento era víctima si aquella se utilizaba a conciencia, cosa en la que su adversaria parecía ser muy diestra, en el último momento concentro una barrera de viento que la empujo lejos del ataque como un resorte y sin un solo daño, sin perder tiempo Raijuu volvió al ataque con mayor ímpetu que antes, y a tan solo unos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo…

-¡Kaiten!

Un mini tornado de chakra puso al bijuu contra la pared, literalmente puesto que se incrusto en un muro a casi cien metros de distancia. Con algo de dificultad, aunque no lo pareciera, el peliazul se levanto y reemprendió la marcha inconsciente de lo que sucedía con el resto de sus ahora olvidados adversarios. Lo cual era exactamente la intención de la Hyuuga que sonreía complacida que el plan estuviera saliendo a la perfección.

Tanto Sakura como el resto de los shinobis de konoha estaban impactados por las sublimes habilidades que estaba demostrando la heredera del byakugan, en ella no se distinguía nada de aquella retraída jovencita que creían conocer muy bien y que ahora veían enfrentar de igual a igual al Dios del Trueno con aparente facilidad, eludiendo sus mortales golpes y atacando justo en el momento preciso, provocándole más daños de los que todos ellos juntos fueron capaces de infringirle, su atención fue robada por una voz a su costado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

A su lado una hermosa joven de su misma edad con ojos color negro brillante igual que su cabello sujeto en una coleta la miraba con escrutinio al tiempo que aplicaba un jutsu médico sobre algunas de sus heridas más pertinentes, la pelirosa asintió un poco perdida puesto que era la primera vez que la Uchiha le dirigía la palabra, entonces recordó.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Lee! –Dijo mientras se levantaba, sin embargo la morena la retuvo de un brazo.

-El se encuentra mejor que tú, sígueme –le informo con voz monótona dirigiéndose a un sitio algo apartado de la batalla pero que permitía observarla con claridad. Allí se encontraban todos sus camaradas, algunos recostados como era el caso de Lee, Gai y Kakashi, el resto estaban sentados observando fijamente el encuentro, Sakura se acerco a los que parecían estar peor, que estaba siendo atendido por Ino.

-¿Cómo están?

-Gai y Kakashi-sensei tienen muchas heridas internas que son imposibles de tratar al completo aquí, eso sin contar con que su nivel de chakra es casi nulo, pero no corren peligro inmediato, Lee está cansado pero se encuentra perfectamente, cosa rara considerando como estaba cuando intentamos salvarlo –comentó sorprendida y aliviada, por acto reflejo la ojiverde regresó a ver a Saya que observaba el combate de su amiga sin dejar de prestar atención a la charla que sostenían ambas ninjas médico.

-Gracias –musitó Sakura en su dirección- fuiste tú quien los atendió ¿No es verdad? –La interpelada solo asintió sin demostrar ninguna emoción al respecto, de repente sin previo aviso su cuerpo se tenso y su mirada se desvió en dirección contraria a la que estaba- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó alarmada.

-Nos necesitan en otro combate –contestó llanamente mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus ropas- debemos irnos.

-¿Cómo? –Inquirieron los que podían hacerlo confundidos.

-Descuiden –les tranquilizó- tienen lo que necesitan para acabar con Raijuu justo aquí –dijo señalando al durmiente Lee.

-¡Esas bromeando! –Le reclamó la ojiverde molesta- Lee utilizó un jutsu muy peligroso hace casi nada, necesita descansar.

-Lo que necesita es que confíes en las capacidades de tus compañeros de equipo –le dijo Saya sin molestarse en verla mientras liberaba algo sellado en el pergamino y lo sujetaba con cuidado, como si manipulara nitroglicerina o algo peor.

-Eso es… -empezó a decir confundida la rubia.

-Ya lo entenderán –les aseguró la Uchiha confiadamente mientras se arrodillaba junto al joven de mallas verdes- que dios me perdone por lo que voy a hacer.

Luego de murmurar aquella enigmática frase y con la confusión de los presentes sobre sus hombros, levanto la cabeza del moreno que ya estaba más despierto y le embutió el contenido completo de la botella que su sensei le había confiado para dicha labor en caso de una emergencia.

Pese a lo sobrio de su expresión, Hinata estaba sintiendo la presión del combate cada vez más, había enfrentado y derrotado al demonio de dos colas ella sola, hizo pareja con Saya para eliminar al de cuatro colas y ahora estaba teniendo un combate todavía más feroz con el de seis colas, su chakra estaba casi al límite, requirió del Kaiten combinado con chakra de viento varias veces solo para desviar los relámpagos que le arrojaba su adversario, en este momento se hallaba midiendo su distancia para su próximo ataque cuando sintió uno de los chakras de sus camaradas casi desaparecer, aquello la distrajo lo suficiente para que el Raijuu lo aprovechara.

¡FFLLLISSSHHH! ¡CRASH!

Su distracción no duro ni medio segundo, pero fue suficiente para que el de cabello azul estuviera frente a ella, la electrocutara y la estampara de un puñetazo en el suelo, la fuerza fue tal que la ojiperla estaba segura de haberse fracturado por lo menos seis huesos, incluidas algunas costillas, con dificultad intento levantarse apoyando sus manos en el suelo

-¡Argh! –Escupió un poco de sangre cuando un pie en su espalda la llevó nuevamente al piso.

-Ese es tu lugar –le dijo el demonio con crueldad y suficiencia mientras cargaba su chakra en la mano dispuesto para darle el golpe de gracia- con esto nunca lo olvidaras.

-¡Eso no se hace!

¡CRAK!

Antes de que el de seis colas se diera vuelta para ver quien le había gritado, una pierna cubierta por un protector anaranjado apareció de la nada frente a sus ojos antes de sentir como su mandíbula se partía, no vio nada más mientras atravesaba la cueva aparatosamente golpeando con el suelo, cuando todo se detuvo y logró ponerse de pie casi no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¡TU! –gritó con furia e incredulidad.

-¡YO! –Devolvió el gritó un joven de enormes cejas vestido completamente de verde con peinado de casco y muy colorado mientras se señalaba a sí mismo- ¡YOSH! No pedmitiré que hagas algo tan innnnnndigno –advirtió como pudo el chico puesto que su dicción dejaba mucho que desear en ese momento- ¿cómo te atdeves a levantarle el pie a una mujer? –Le reclamó claramente molesto, sin embargo el peliazul solo lo observaba sin entender por completo de que le hablaba.

-Creía que ya había acabado contigo mocoso –comentó levantándose por completo y sin dejar de lado su mirada despectiva, el pelinegro negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero se detuvo de inmediato tratando de evitar el mareo se presentó.

El bijuu aprovechó su oportunidad igual que lo hizo con la Hyuuga y recorrió el tramo entre ambos mientras Lee daba un paso al frente a velocidad normal, sin embargo pareció que el mareo fue mayor de lo esperado porque falló al pisar cayendo de cara al suelo, justo al mismo tiempo que Raijuu llegaba con su puño dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe, debido al impulso el peliazul solo pasó de largo, en ese instante Lee aprovecho para levantarse impulsándose con sus manos, al hacerlo le asestó también una patada en la cara al Rokubi tirándolo al suelo.

Hinata aún trataba de recomponerse lo suficiente para ponerse de pie una vez sintió que el peso de su oponente había sido retirado de su espalda cuando unos brazos la ayudaron a incorporarse, al levantar la mirada se encontró con dos ojos rojos como la sangre en expresión seria.

-También lo sentiste –no fue una pregunta, Hinata simplemente asintió- debemos darnos prisa.

-¿Qué pasará con ellos? –Preguntó sin poder evitar la preocupación en su voz, la respuesta de la pelinegra fue una sonrisa torcida.

-Si vas a preocuparte por alguien mejor que sea por él –le contestó señalando el punto donde su antes oponente estaba siendo vapuleado por un Lee completamente rojo, de inmediato se puso nerviosa.

-¿Tu lo…?

-Fue una orden del sensei –explicó escuetamente- en caso de que la situación lo ameritara dependeríamos del suiken de Lee para acabar con uno de ellos –le explicó, sin embargo la angustia de la peliazul aún no la dejaba por completo- lo revise yo misma, estoy segura de que sobrevivirá a esto y de que se recuperara por completo –afirmó con seguridad, cosa que logró calmar a su amiga de ojos blancos.

-Entonces vamos –dijo Hinata resueltamente mientras con un pequeño esfuerzo se incorporaba sola y emprendía la marcha.

-¡ARGH! –Con una violenta arcada vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo, una vez hecho esto levantó la mirada para encarar al sujeto cuya "aura", parecida al manto del zorro de Naruto solo que con cinco colas, arremetía nuevamente con un vortex de agua que parecía materializarse del aire, esté al igual que los ataques precederos impactaban sin efecto en la espectral defensa que el descendiente Uchiha proyectaba entre el bijuu y ellos.

-Jiraiya-chan no debiste entrar al modo ermitaño, tu cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado lo suficiente para soportar la presión del todo –le recriminó el viejo Fukasaku en su hombro.

-¿¡Es qué finalmente has perdido por completo los papales viejo pervertido! –le reclamó con mayor fuerza la esposa de el último alzando la voz.

-No es momento para sermones –les cortó el mencionado mientras se incorporaba a duras penas- esa barrera no resistirá mucho más.

Pese a lo invulnerable del Susano su invocador era humano y tenía límites, eso quedaba más que patente al ver cómo debido a la velocidad de las embestidas y cambios en la dirección de la que provenían, evitando que pudiera regresar algún golpe, se notaba al pelinegro cada vez más y más exhausto, cada vez que intentaba atrapar a su oponente con las garras de su espectro esté desaparecía solo aumentando la frustración y el dolor en el cuerpo de Sasuke, hasta que una barrera hecha de papel pero tan resistente como el acero, bloqueó momentáneamente el escape del peliblanco dejándolo expuesto ante el brutal golpe que lo aplastaría, sin embargo el demonio solo se disolvió en un charco de barro una vez Sasuke retiró el puño. Casi al mismo tiempo el muro de origami ardió en llamas guiándose hasta la manga de la peliazul de la cual salía. Konan cortó el vínculo de papel antes de saltar para evitar ser abrasada por las llamas, sin embargo solo cayó dentro del alcance del monstruo que apareció detrás suyo, en un fluido movimiento dejando ver unas afiladas garras en sus dedos la rasguñó, provocando que un sinfín de papeles volara a la deriva por la cueva, o eso parecía ya que en realidad el los fragmentos solo se acumulaban en torno al bijuu, inmovilizándole y atrapándolo… momentáneamente. Konan aprovecho el intermedio para acercarse al sannin y ayudarlo a incorporarse pero esté le respondió con un manotazo sin siquiera regresar a verla, justo en ese momento la hokage apareció a su lado con la misma intención de la peliazul.

-No es momento para niñerías Jiraiya –le reprendió la hokage al ver la escena- hay que sacarte de aquí.

-Puedo moverme yo solo –murmuró algo sentido mientras ambas mujeres lo ayudaban a trasladarse, Sasuke los siguió luego de desactivar su jutsu, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos, ambos ojos, sangraban.

-¿Estás bien chico? –Le preguntó Tsunade al ver su estado una vez estuvieron a cubierto, Jiraiya ya se encontraba fuera de su modo ermitaño acostado contra una roca y Sasuke solo se dejo caer pesadamente apoyando la espalda contra otra mientras sus ojos volvían a ser negros, un segundo antes de que el bijuu se liberara provocando otra tremenda sacudida en el lugar. El Uchiha estaba por asentir cuando otra voz intervino sorpresivamente en la escena.

-No, no está bien –los presentes regresaron a ver a las jóvenes con doujutsus que acababan de aparecer de la nada sin que apenas las notaran, estaba trazando una complicada secuencia de sellos, pero solo le tomo unos segundos terminarla, al hacerlo una especie de esfera apareció por entre sus dedos y creció conteniéndolos a todos en su interior- esto debe bastar por ahora, pero será mejor que lo vigiles por si acaso –le dijo a su compañera, la cual solo contestó con un "Hai" mientras su byakugan se hacía presente, la Uchiha volvió a centrar su atención en su primo- su chakra está casi al límite y ha prolongado su uso del MangekyouSharingan mucho más de lo que sería sensato –informó con sequedad, casi con indiferencia pero con un poco de irritación mientras se inclinaba frente a su familiar para revisar con más detalle los ojos de esté, luego de unos segundos bufó- dime ¿Quieres simplemente quedarte ciego o estás planeando morir antes? –Le preguntó con tono aburrido.

-No fastidies –contestó molesto desviando la cara para no tener que ver a su odiosa prima.

-Es tu cuello –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para ir con el ermitaño sapo, ahora su expresión se volvió un poco ansiosa mientras aplicaba su jutsu sobre él- esto es malo, sus conductos de chakra están inflamados –murmuró para sí misma antes de regresar a verlo de manera reprobatoria.

-Es normal considerando lo que ha estado haciendo –apuntó Tsunade a su lado verificando junto a la Uchiha el estado de su compañero- ¿nunca dejaras de ser un idiota Jiraiya? –Le espetó mientras aplicaba su jutsu- esto no ayudara mucho –comentó para sí misma mientras trabajaba.

-No para que pelee, pero cuando tengan que salir de aquí será de mucha utilidad –opinó Saya llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Salir de aquí, ¿te refieres a huir? –Inquirió incrédulo Jiraiya, sabía que había situaciones en las que era mejor evitar un enfrentamiento, pero está no era una de ellas, tenían que derrotar a Pein.

-Apenas acabemos con este tendrán que irse –explicó sin dejar de aplicar chakra curativo- las demás peleas ya han acabado salvo la del Raijuu, que no durara mucho más, la de ustedes y la de Naruto-sama, pero esa no terminara en tanto ellos sigan conteniéndose.

-¿De qué hablas? –Inquirió Tsunade algo confundida por sus últimas palabras, todos la observaron expectantes, a excepción de Hinata que continuaba vigilando al demonio de cinco colas, el cual solo peinaba el área con la vista y el olfato en busca de sus presas, era cuestión de tiempo para que las hallara.

-¿Acaso ha sentido que pudiera asemejarse al poder de varios bijuu contenidos más el rinnegan o al del hombre que acabó con los ejércitos de dos de las grandes aldeas él solo? –Le preguntó de manera retórica, tardó solo un segundo el que los presentes entendieran de que se trataba- exacto –contestó a la duda no formulada- está prolongando su batalla en bajo nivel contra Pein hasta que nosotros salgamos, a pesar de que cada vez que un bijuu era derrotado su chakra volvía al cuerpo de Pein, ahora es menor de lo que era gracias a nuestros combates previos, sin embargo la lucha que se desarrollara en breve posiblemente tirara esté lugar abajo –explicó con claridad, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacía su amiga, como no había perdido su concentración tampoco había dejado de curar al sannin mientras le explicaba esto- ¿Cómo lo vez Hinata?

-Es sorprendente que se mantenga en pie –fue la contestación de está acompañada de una media sonrisa mientras revisaba el estado de su adversario, su túnica había quedado reducida a jirones mostraba varias heridas superficiales y otras severas que perforaban desde la piel hasta los órganos internos, pero eso se hubiera notado a simple vista, con el byakugan podía verse claramente derrames internos, múltiples fracturas y órganos destrozados- aun sin sentir sus heridas su cuerpo no debería tener ya la capacidad para sostenerlo –comentó con tranquilidad y algo de asombro.

-Su ego es lo único que lo mantiene en pie –comentó con cierto deje de desprecio la Uchiha- pero eso también nos da la ventaja ¿Cuánto chakra te queda? –Le preguntó con tranquilidad, la Hyuuga le contestó casi con la misma sobriedad sin regresar a verla ni desactivar su byakugan.

-Casi lo mismo que a ti.

-Eso no es mucho –comentó de forma casual.

-¿Alguna idea? –Inquirió con el mismo tono pero ya desactivando su jutsu y regresando a ver a la pelinegra cara a cara.

-Tal vez –murmuró ensimismada sujetando su barbilla con gesto reflexivo- pero si no funciona…

-Podemos darnos por muertas –completó Hinata con seriedad, Saya asintió sin dejar su postura reflexiva, ahora con los ojos cerrados.

-Será mejor evitarlo entonces –concluyó la Uchiha con sencillez- o Naruto-sama jamás nos lo perdonaría.

-¡Esperen un momento! –Les reclamó Tsunade- de ninguna forma nos iremos dejándolas solas contra ese monstruo.

-Ustedes ya hicieron suficiente –le dijo con suavidad Saya- mucho más de lo que esperaba de hecho, Houko era el oponente más poderoso en el campo y no solo han sobrevivido a una lucha de poder contra él sino que podrían haberle vencido –aseguró la Uchiha muy impresionada.

-Pero no hay tiempo para que terminen esta lucha –intervino con su voz delicada y respetuosa la Hyuuga- Naruto-kun no arriesgara una lucha con todo hasta que los sepa a salvo de las consecuencias.

-¿Qué harán ustedes? –Intervino Konan, Jiraiya la observó como si el simple hecho de que hablara denotara una falta pero no dijo nada ya que su pregunta era algo que a él también se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Terminaremos esta lucha y los alcanzaremos luego –contestó Saya sin titubear pero no la miro directamente- ustedes deben ir hacía allá –dijo señalando el lugar por el que llegaron- encontraran al resto de sus shinobis y los sacarán de aquí, una vez allí den la señal a los que están afuera para que empiecen con el jutsu de sellado –les indicó mientras se encaminaba hacia el límite del escudo para salir con Hinata a su derecha.

-¡Espera…! –La hokage no terminó su reclamó antes de sentir la barrera desaparecer y a las dos chicas desaparecer, estuvo a punto de salir en su busca cuando la mano del ermitaño sapo la detuvo.

-Estarán bien –le aseguró- esto no las detendrá, tienen un incentivo que no son capaces de ignorar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó un poco dudosa, Jiraiya sonrió de medio lado con la vista fija en el lugar donde las kunoichis desaparecieron antes de simplemente contestarle.

-Ellas desean volver a verlo.

Houko estaba destruyendo todo lo que estuviera al alcance de los jutsus elementales que proyectaba a su alrededor, desde hace unos minutos que había perdido la paciencia luego de buscar a aquellos insectos que se atrevieron a incapacitar su movimiento, era consciente de que aquel contenedor no era capaz de moverse pero sus sentidos y sus jutsus le permitían atacar desde una larga distancia, haciendo de su incapacidad una restricción menor, justo cuando estaba considerando derrumbar toda la caverna dos presencias se posicionaron a menos de diez metros a sus espaldas, lentamente se dio vuelta con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, sin embargo las humanas a las que se encontró no eran las que estaba buscando, pero se conformaría con ellas por el momento, a pesar de dichos pensamientos se llevo una leve sorpresa al ver como un espectro similar al que lo detuvo con anterioridad se manifestaba a su alrededor protegiéndolas, mientras la de ojos rojos levantaba sus brazos en coordinación con su guardián la de ojos blancos se colocaba frente a ella con una rodilla en el suelo y las manos apoyadas en este. Sin molestarse en intercambiar siquiera una palabra con aquellas nuevas molestias el Gobi adelanto uno de sus dragones de lodo para atraparlas, si aquella protección era igual de efectiva que la anterior no serían suficientes sus técnicas usuales por lo que aquel jutsu de tierra sería solo para bloquear su visión mientras las rodeaba con uno de fuego, sin importar que clase de protección fuera no impediría que se quedaran sin oxigeno o fueran consumidas por la elevada temperatura, ni bien terminó de cubrir el espectro del susano varios dragones de fuego salió de la tierra en espiral convirtiendo aquello en un tornado de fuego con las dos usuarias de doujutsu en el ojo del huracán.

Sin embargo cuando creyó haber acabado con aquellas molestas plagas vio con aturdimiento como los vientos perdían poder, sin que el los hubiera detenido, hasta desaparecer, dejando a las humanas intactas en su lugar, lograba sentir vagamente una enorme acumulación de poder en el cuerpo de la que estaba apoyada en el suelo, y su compañera tenía ahora la su mano izquierda en la espalda de ella y la derecha con la palma abierta hacia arriba juntando una gran acumulación de viento, tras unos segundos de ese vientos empezaron a desprenderse poderosas descargas eléctricas y finalmente una llama los envolvió, una vez terminada esta curiosa orbe elemental el suelo empezó a temblar ligeramente, solo un instante antes de quedarse en silencio, sin más la barrera del Susano fue desactivada también dejando a ambas sumamente expuestas, pero las cosas no se quedaron simplemente tranquilas después de eso. Sin previo aviso dos columnas se irguieron desde el suelo a los costados de las chicas, una de tierra y otra de agua, ambas tomaron la forma de dragones guardianes, inmediatamente después tres dragones más emergieron del orbe sobre sus cabezas en una especie de espiral. Aquella imagen hubiera sido temible por si sola para cualquiera pero no para el demonio que manejaba los cinco elementos como parte de su propia naturaleza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se rió descaradamente- humanas impertinentes, ¿en verdad creen que serán capaces de derrotarme con eso? –Ante tal integrante ambas jóvenes solo lo miraron imperturbables, completamente ajenas a sus burlas.

-Sí –fue la firme y directa contestación de la Uchiha.

-Desde luego que podemos –Acotó la Hyuuga con la misma resolución, de inmediato las risas del Dios de la ilusión cesaron, siendo reemplazada su euforia por circunspección.

-Veamos eso –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de elevar sin mayor dificultad cinco dragones de igual forma y tamaño a su alrededor y arrojarlos sobre las jóvenes.

Estás no respondieron inmediatamente ante la amenaza, de hecho no movieron ni siquiera un músculo, hasta que los agresores estuvieron a unos pasos de alcanzarlas, en ese instante la espiral de dragones sobre sus cabezas giro violenta y frontalmente contra los cinco dragones enemigos, mientras lo hacía y antes de impactarlos se fundió en un solo ser superior a los que lo precedieron, sin mayor esfuerzo que el de avanzar hacia delante eliminó a su contrapartes más débiles, Houko no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos mientras el imponente jutsu arremetía en su contra, y no venía solo, los elementos recatados formaron una espiral para atacar desde arriba en un solo golpe combinado. Su falta de energía por todas las batallas acumuladas en los últimas horas, pese a ser con humanos hasta el debía admitir que no eran ordinarios en absoluto, lo habían dejado incapacitado para moverse o peor aún escapar de aquel ataque por lo que simplemente se mantuvo plantado en aquel lugar con un gesto de fue mezcla de furia, incredulidad y finalmente impotencia ante su derrota.

¡BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Cualquier irregularidad en el terreno desapareció junto con el polvo que se elevó tras el impacto de aquel jutsu, como si los furiosos dragones concentraran su poder en puntos específicos para solo crear devastación en un área espacial limitada por alguien más, la descendiente del más importante clan de Konoha finalmente llegó a su límite, sin poder evitarlo su propio peso la llevo a caer de frente al suelo, sin embargo unas manos amigas la detuvieron de los hombros antes de que sucediera, con un poco de dificultad enfocó a su compañera que la observaba con una mezcla de cansancio y satisfacción por el resultado de la batalla, además de un poco de preocupación por su estado, por lo que la Hyuuga le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba que se encontraba bien, una que le fue devuelta por su contraparte mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Vamos Hinata, nosotras también tenemos que salir de aquí para que Naruto pueda luchar sin preocupaciones –le animo mientras avanzaba llevándola a cuestas pesadamente, le llamó la atención cierta sorpresa en su rostro que la desconcertó levemente- ¿Qué sucede?

-No, nada –le contestó un tanto apenada- es solo que es la primera vez que escucho que no utilizas el "sama" al referirte a él –le explicó sin estar del todo segura del porque aquello le preocupo, pero dicha preocupación solo se incrementó cuando vio a su amiga sonrojarse, pero no de vergüenza sino más bien como si pareciera incomoda.

-Supongo, que todos debemos dejar los hábitos de niños alguna vez –comentó tratando de desviarse del tema.

-Saya…

Lo que intentara decirle Hinata quedó olvidado cuando una lanza de roca le perforó el hombro a Saya, arrojándola lejos de su amiga hasta caer como una muñeca de trapo varios metros por delante, Hinata cayó sobre sus rodillas apenas evitando colapsar por completo, su mirada se dirigió al lugar de donde provino el ataque encontrándose con lo que quedaba de su último adversario, que la observaba completamente demacrado pero con el brazo, que parecía hecho de roca, en alto y tomando una forma afilada preparándose para un segundo tiro.

-Me… rehusó… a terminar… esta lucha… sin enviar… por lo menos… a uno… de ustedes… al infierno… -declaró con sus últimas energías Houko, la roca que formaba su última lanza empezó a comprimirse mientras la centraba en el corazón de la descendiente Hyuuga.

Hinata intentó incorporarse pero sus músculos habían dejado de responderle desde que cayó al suelo por la falta de energía por aquel ataque conjunto, lo anterior fue apenas un reflejo, ahora solo miraba impotente cómo se acercaba su final cuando el proyectil estuvo listo y salió disparado en su dirección, por un instante se permitió cerrar los ojos con cansancio, había dado su mejor pelea y podría caer luchando, no deseaba morir, pero consideró que esta no era la peor forma de terminar, solo lamentaba no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de sus amigos, en especial de su amor platónico. En esto derivaban los que ella consideraba sus últimas reflexiones cuando el sonido de un ¡FLISH! Llamó su atención. Sus perlados ojos se abrieron de golpe, primero por el desconcierto y luego por la sorpresa, frente a ella estaba el sucesor del Sharingan con su jutsu eléctrico activo, emergiendo un filo de electricidad desde su brazo erguido frente a él, a través del proyectil de granito y hasta la cabeza de un incrédulo demonio de cinco colas. Por un instante la peliazul se permitió respirar tranquila hasta que se percató de que le fortaleza del jutsu que les arrojo aquel demonio no permitió que el rayo de Sasuke lo destruyera por completo, solo separo la lanza en varias lanzas más delgadas pero que conservaron la misma dirección.

La ojiblanca esperaba que el Uchiha pudiera eludirlas pero se dio cuenta de que este estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, la falta de energía provocada por aquel jutsu lo había incapacitado para escapar, frente a sus ojos, cada vez más aterrados por lo que sucedía frente a ella, el pelinegro era empalado por diferentes lanzas en todo su cuerpo, desde sus muslos, su estomago, sus brazos hombros y su pecho. Tras recibir el último proyectil, que le atravesó la garganta, cayó de rodillas y luego de espaldas, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

Continuara…


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19: Caída

Hace un momento había dejado de sentir el chakra de Sasuke, en el mismo lugar donde termino la batalla contra el Gobi, esté leve descuido por poco le cuesta la cabeza cuando esquivo un cuchilla de agua cortesía de su oponente, desde que empezó su batalla había estado muy poco consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin embargo la desaparición completa de la energía de uno de sus amigos era más que suficiente incentivo para distraerse, a pesar de que hubiera querido ir hacía allá de inmediato y ver qué fue lo que paso o si había todavía la posibilidad de hacer algo sabía que no podía darse ese lujo justo ahora. Se concentró en las energías restantes, a parte de sus dos discípulas (que aparentemente se encontraban al límite) el resto de sus compañeros se las habían arreglado para terminar sus respectivas batallas pero todavía no salían de allí.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó inmutable Pein tras notar que había cesado en sus ataques.

-Nada –contestó con el mismo tono antes de desaparecer en una enorme nube de humo de la que empezaron a salir decenas de clones que apenas lograban enfrentar a su adversario- espero que esto sea suficiente –se dijo mentalmente mientras se juntaba a la lucha.

En otro lugar el grupo de ninjas de Konoha se hallaban reuniéndose para salir de aquel lugar, sin embargo la espera se estaba volviendo insoportable al notar que faltaban miembros y el lugar cada vez parecía menos seguro para esperar.

-Sakura –llamó la hokage- debemos sacarlos de aquí –le incitó señalando a los heridos, todos los que podían mantenerse en pie sujetaban alguno- hay que salir.

-Solo un poco más Tsunade-sama –le suplicó con la mirada desesperada, su sensei la miro con comprensión pero no podían arriesgar al resto.

-Sakura…

-¡Allí vienen! –Gritó Temari al ver tres figuras que se acercaban a gran velocidad- ¡¿Pero qué…?

En efecto eran tres figuras pero seis personas, tres clones llevando a tres shinobis, dos traían cada uno a una chica en la espalda, pero el tercero llevaba asegurado al Uchiha inconsciente, una vez estuvieron todos juntos no se detuvieron a dar explicaciones sino que solo corrieron hasta la salida y más allá de esta en donde se encontraba Yamato esperándolos sobre un sello unido por líneas a otros lugares que rodeaban la base (este casi deja de aplicar el jutsu al reconocer a Naruto pero volvió a centrarse antes de arruinarlo), una vez allí dejaron en el suelo a los heridos, Sakura se arrodillo de inmediato sobre Sasuke solo para que sus ojos se abrieran horrorizados ante la profunda herida casi encima del corazón, sin decir nada intento comenzar la curación pero la mano del clon la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué haces? –Le reclamó intentando inútilmente soltarse- ¡Morirá!

-Lo sé –contestó el rubio secamente- es una oportunidad única –comentó tranquilo sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha desangrándose, los ojos jade de la pelirosa se abrieron con pánico ante sus palabras mientras reforzaba sus intentos de soltarse.

-¡SUELTAME MONSTRUO! –Le reclamó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, algunos intentaron acercarse pero los otros dos clones les bloquearon el paso luego de haber dejado sus respectivas pasajeras descansando, Saya torció el gesto al escuchar a la pelirosa Hinata simplemente frunció el ceño un poco.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Naruto? –Preguntó Tsunade entornando los ojos frente a uno de los clones, este tenía el rinnegan activo, pero fue el que sujetaba a Sakura el que le contestó.

-Sasuke salvo la vida de Hinata durante la lucha exponiendo la suya –la misma ojiverde dejo de sacudirse al escuchar aquello, pero solo desató mayor desconcierto ante su actitud.

-¿Entonces por qué intentas matarlo? –Le reclamó Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada, el rubio junto a ella tenía el byakugan activado sobre Sasuke, sin alterarse ni desviar la mirada contestó.

-Porque debe morir para poder librarse de la maldición del sharingan –dijo finalmente- debe permanecer muerto unos segundos por lo menos.

-¡¿Y por qué debería creerte? –Le espetó volviendo a tratar de soltarse sin resultado alguno.

-Porque no te estoy dando alternativa –contestó secamente- ahora deja de desperdiciar energía, la necesitaras para traerlo de vuelta –le recomendó con la misma indolencia, tras un último tirón la joven accedió a hacerle caso bastante resignada, no había nadie en condiciones de ayudarle así que solo le restaba confiar en que el rubio cumpliera con su palabra, otra vez.

Solo tardo otros cinco minutos hasta que el corazón del Uchiha dejo de latir por completo y medio minuto hasta que él ninja de ojos perla comenzara a aplicar chakra curativo, luego de darle una descarga suficientemente fuerte para que su corazón regresara de entre los muertos, Sakura ayudaba tanto como podía en su desgastado estado, por lo que no recriminaba la ayuda de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Nadie dijo nada hasta que vieron como el pelinegro abría lentamente los ojos, rojos como la sangre con una estrella completamente negra en el las pupilas, sin embargo esta no duro mucho, fue aclarándose hasta que solo quedaron las líneas que le daban forma rellenas de rojo, la expresión de Sasuke se notaba un tanto confundida pero no duro demasiado antes de que cayera rendido por el cansancio acumulado, apenas esto sucedió el clon de Naruto se levantó, notando sus intenciones Sakura se levanto con él.

-¡Espera! –Le detuvo claramente avergonzada- sobre lo que te dije antes… ¡en verdad lo siento! –Se disculpo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Todavía no me disculpas por las mentiras –no fue una pregunta y la ojiverde no fue capaz de responder o levantar la mirada sin parecer hipócrita, algo que sabía Naruto no toleraría- recuerda lo que te dije cuando trajimos de regreso a Sasuke –le pidió de último antes de desaparecer junto con los otros dos clones.

-¡Espera…! –Intentó detenerlo la hokage pero ya era tarde, luego regresó la vista a su estudiante aún inclinada- ¿A qué se refería con eso Sakura? –Le preguntó directamente, esta no reacciono ante la voz de su líder como lo hacía siempre, parecía perdida y por un instante pareció que no contestaría, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-"Sin importar cuánto me lleguen a odiar, siempre los considerare mis amigos y puedes estar segura de que daré mi vida con tal de que sean felices" –citó pasando saliva con dificultad y los ojos empañándose ante el recuerdo de aquella extraña charla que tuvo con el rubio luego de su reencuentro con Sasuke en el valle del fin, tal como le había dicho, ella no le entendió entonces pero lo hacía ahora.

-Eres una idiota –le dijo desde su posición Saya sin regresar a verla, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la chica y otros más- para tener una frente tan amplia realmente tienes una mente muy estrecha –comentó hiriente, incluso Hinata le dirigió una mirada sorprendida por sus comentarios, sin embargo Sakura no le contestó nada, cosa que hizo a la morena subir la mirada y encontrarse con una chica que temblaba como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, sin embargo no lo hacía, pero se notaba que estaba lidiando con enormes dudas y confusión, luego de un rato la Uchiha resopló- escucha, si quieres culpar a alguien por todas las mentiras, esa soy yo.

Cada par de ojos, incluidos los del capitán Yamato que seguía concentrándose en el jutsu, se giraron a ella. Hinata la miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo aquella decisión solo le correspondía a Saya o Naruto, aunque sintió algo removerse en su pecho al saber que finalmente lo compartirían con alguien más que ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó la cansada voz del ninja copia que hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse con su reducido nivel de chakra, Saya pareció levemente incomoda ante la atención que todos le pusieron, no que no estuviera acostumbrada pero nunca esperó dar aquella confesión sin Naruto a su lado, fue precisamente pensar en él lo que le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para empezar a hablar.

-Él estaba protegiéndome… –contestó, algunos la miraron extrañados- lo ha estado haciendo desde que me salvo de la masacre Uchiha hace más de diez años –todos se quedaron extrañados por sus palabras pero aún había mucho que no entendían.

-¿Pero, por qué? –Preguntó Sakura tratando de entender- si eras otra sobreviviente el consejo…

-¡El consejo ordenó la muerte del clan Uchiha! –Le espetó molesta callando al instante a la pelirosa y sorprendiendo al resto salvo por el sannin y la Hyuuga que ya conocían la historia, en un inicio se arrepintió de soltar aquello sin más, no era solo su responsabilidad hablar de aquello.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó entornando los ojos la dirigente de la aldea de la hoja, pero la Uchiha no respondió, iba a exigirle que hablara cuando está se adelantó.

-No es únicamente mi decisión hablar de esto –le cortó lanzando una mirada de soslayo a su primo- y yo no soy parte de la aldea de la hoja, usted no puede ordenarme que hacer hokage –le recordó desafiantemente, la Hokage parecía a punto de reclamar algo pero Jiraiya, a quien estaba revisando la detuvo.

-Esperaremos a Naruto –le convidó el sannin- también tiene partido en esto, el sandaime le otorgo la autoridad para develar esa información si era necesario –la Hokage asintió, dada la situación aún era prematuro exigir explicaciones.

-COF-COF-COF

Una considerable cantidad de sangre remojo la ya de por sí húmeda tierra de la caverna mientras intentaba levantarse, pero antes de lograrlo un chorro de agua a presión lo azotó contra una gran roca y lo mantuvo allí hasta que esta se agrietó bajo él, cuando dejo de presionar su cuerpo cayó como un costal al suelo, desde arriba el rinnegan lo miraba con desprecio desde las cuencas en el rostro cadavérico del Jinchuuriki que ahora guardaba ocho demonios en su interior.

-¿Ahora vez lo inútil de tu intento por detenerme? –Le preguntó impertérrito pero un sonido como arcadas le hicieron levantar una ceja, por un instante creyó que estaba vomitando sangre de nuevo, hasta que el rubio se levanto con una sonrisa pese a la sangre que manaba de su boca.

-JE-JE-JE-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA-JA –se rió cada vez con más fuerza ante la mirada suspicaz del usuario del rinnegan- ya salieron todos –Pein apenas tuvo un momento para reflexionar acerca de la extraña actitud del carcelero del kyuubi antes de que los ojos del susodicho cambiaran a un tono rojizo anaranjado con una cruz en lugar de pupilas- llego la hora.

El manto del zorro se presentó en toda su extensión, las nueve colas ondeaban furiosamente como látigos mientras se erguía y la caverna se derrumbaba un poco sobre ambos, pronto un segundo manto cubrió al primero tornándolo dorado Pein abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el poder que emanaba era imposible que proviniera solo de su bijuu y más lo era pensar que provenía de sí mismo, aquello era poder en bruto quizá tan alto como el de los ocho demonios que el mismo llevaba juntos o mayor. Con una sonrisa tirando de su rostro se dispuso a comprobarlo.

-Esperaba que esto no fuese aburrido –comentó entusiasmado por la perspectiva de probar su poder sin restricción alguna, su adversario por otra parte pese a parecer en control de aquella supernova de chakra, en su interior las cosas era otro asunto.

-Finalmente perdiste la razón, mocoso –dijo el demonio sin reparo alguno- apenas has obtenido el doujutsu, no significa que puedas generar el chakra que hace falta.

-Por eso uso el modo sennin –le dijo el joven aún forzando el chakra natural en su sistema y mezclándolo con el demoniaco y su propia energía para emparejarlos- además, sabes bien que es necesario.

-¡Yo puedo encargarme de cualquiera de mis hermanos! –le espetó el zorro.

-¿Todos a la vez? ¿Impulsados por Pein y el rinnegan? –El kyuubi no discutió pero dejo escapar un gruñido gutural- sé que es una locura, pero necesita confirmar esto y el tiempo juega en nuestra contra, te recuerdo que este no es la peor batalla que nos espera –un tenso silencio mental siguió esta declaración, finalmente una funesta risa golpeo los rincones de su mente.

-JEJEJEJEJE de acuerdo Naruto, veamos entonces cual es el límite de nuestro poder.

Ambos contenedores humanos empezaron a atacarse, pese a lo frágil de la apariencia del pelirrojo su velocidad y fuerza no tenían par con nadie que el ottokage haya enfrentado hasta hoy. El primer golpe directo de Pein, Naruto tuvo que detenerlo cruzando ambos brazos pero eso no evito que retrocediera un par de pasos arrastrando el suelo y piedra bajo sus pies, apenas levanto la vista para ver qué más le esperaba tuvo que esquivar una oleada de arena y más tarde una vorágine de agua, era claro que no tenía ningún problema en usar los jutsus propios de cada bijuu, pero el rubio no necesitaba demasiado para esquivarlos, cosa que empezó a molestar cada vez más al antiguo amekage, sin embargo una sonrisa siniestra se plantó en su rostro al percatarse de algo.

-No importa que tan bien puedas esquivar, si no tienes a donde moverte.

Una sucesión de sellos fue el preámbulo a un tsunami de arena que se levantó frente al rubio ottokage, enterrándolo bajo toneladas de arena, luego esta se contrajo reduciéndose algunos metros, por un instante pareció que la batalla quedaría allí, incluso la sonrisa sardónica de Pein decía aquello, pero esta se convirtió en una mueca al ver una duna levantándose hasta convertirse en la figura del ninja de cabello rubio.

-Muy bien –comentó Naruto sin parecer afectado por el intento de aplastamiento- hora de ponernos serios.

Trazo una secuencia de sellos antes de arremeter, nuevamente las nubes de arena lo atacaban pero risos de roca se levantaban a su paso para protegerlo mientras avanzaba, ya a corta distancia un muro de arena se levantó para proteger al pelirrojo, sin embargo dicho muro se rodeo de flamas provenientes de una bola de fuego de parte de Naruto, antes de que Pein pudiera entender que pretendía la arena comenzó a esclarecer, para cuando se convirtió en vidrió a causa del calor Pein no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar la patada que atravesó aquel vitral e impactó en su estomago, dejo profundos surcos en la arena tras ser arrojado por el golpe pero usando su propia técnica de gravedad logró detenerse, Naruto ya se hallaba esperándolo pero aún así Pein conseguía detener sus golpes, hasta que un remolino de agua lo arrojo contra un muro desde otra dirección, no había notado en qué momento pero varios clones se sumaron a la lucha dando respaldo al rubio original con técnicas de largo alcance.

Agua, fuego, rayos y rocas llovieron de todas direcciones, pero con el aviso de poder verlas Pein solo levantó sus manos y las rechazó con su Shinra Tensei, sin embargo la seguridad no duro mucho, tras terminar su jutsu un par de ojos amarillos con astas aparecieron frente a él.

-5 segundos es mucho tiempo con mi velocidad Pein –fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, el pelirrojo apenas se percató de la hoja espectral que atravesaba su estomago y sintió como uno de sus bijuu quedaba dormido en el genjutsu definitivo del Susano, eliminando esa fuente de chakra de su cuerpo, pese a esto el Dios de akatsuki sonreía.

-También es mucho tiempo para mí –contestó mientras colocaba sus palmas sangrantes sobre la piedra en que se apoyaba.

De la pared un inmenso monstruo ciego y aterrador apareció e intentó tragarse a Naruto, las fauces se cerraron sobre él, pero no terminaron de aplastarlo, sus manos y pies apoyados sobre los colmillos estaban ensangrentadas pero no cedían, tres clones aparecieron frente al rubio y formaron un Futon Rasen Shuriken que entró directamente en la boca abierta de la criatura, la cual con un rugido agónico fue forzada a desaparecer, sin apoyo ambos contendientes cayeron, pero no perdieron el contacto visual en ningún momento, Pein se veía cada vez más cauto al notar que sus ataques no tenían el efecto deseado, pero el rubio amekage se mantenía sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Podría hacer esto todo el día –le comentó con desenfado, provocando un gruñido por parte de su oponente- pero creó que llegó la hora de terminar con esto.

-Estamos de acuerdo –contestó el pelirrojo y levantó sus manos en un aplauso antes de separarlas dejando en la mitad una esfera negra que salió disparada contra Naruto, esté intentó desviarla pero atravesó su brazo y se introdujo en su pecho, el rubio pareció levemente desconcertado ante el suceso, ahora era Nagato el que sonreía.

-¡CHIBAKU TENSEI!

Una piedra golpeo al rubio en la espalda pero no tras el golpe no se cayó antes de que Naruto regresara a verla otra lo golpeó con igual fuerza en el estomago, igual que antes no se cayó, las piedras sueltas junto con los mismo muros de la cueva se sacudieron un instante y entonces…

¡CRASH! ¡POOM! ¡POOM! ¡CRASH!

Era como si de repente el mizukage se hubiese convertido en un hoyo negro ambulante, toda la cueva estaba siendo atraída en su dirección, en pocos segundos le fue imposible moverse y dentro de poco no podría siquiera respirar, en el último vistazo que tuvo de Pein este murmuró algunas palabras que supo que el rubio alcanzaría a escuchar.

-Este lugar definitivamente será tu tumba.

Y ya no escuchó nada más…

-Está listo –anunció Yamato finalmente con un tono cansado pero cargado de resolución.

-¿Pueden empezar a sellarlo? –Inquirió la Hokage, el anbu negó con la cabeza.

-Nuestra parte esta lista pero necesitamos la señal de, err… Naruto –le era raro decirlo pese a haberlo visto con sus propios ojos aún no terminaba de asimilarlo- para empezar el sello, Él debe dirigirlo.

-¿Cómo sabrá él que ya están listos? –Está vez la duda provino de Kakashi, ahora la expresión del anbu se torno un poco tensa.

-Según las especificaciones del sello que nos dio, ya debería saberlo –explicó- pero al estar en batalla no es raro que no pueda iniciarlo de inmediato –parecía estar buscando tranquilizarse por la demora tanto como los demás.

-¡Miren! –La exclamación de la pelirosa los distrajo de su preocupación.

El grupo apenas pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa ¡La montaña estaba compactándose! En menos de un segundo Una sola idea cruzó por sus mentes antes de entender lo que pasaba.

La cueva estaba derrumbándose

Tenues gotas de sudor recorrían su frente fruto del esfuerzo, ya no mental (desde que el jutsu enemigo había sellado la conciencia de tres de sus bijuus, y con ellos su respectivo chakra, tenía control total de las reservas restantes) pero el esfuerzo físico era inmenso. Al tiempo que comprimía la prisión del Jinchuuriki rubio debía retener lo que iba quedando de la cueva para evitar que se le cayera encima, su mano izquierda apuntaba hacia arriba reteniendo el techo y paredes mientras que la derecha apuntaba a una esfera de roca de casi quince metros de diámetro, en crecimiento, parecía querer cerrar los dedos en un puño pero estos se abrían por si mismos cuando lo intentaba, su respiración comenzaba a ser forzada.

-No-puedes-escapar –gruñó, ¡PPPOOOOMMM! Fue como un latido desde el centro de la roca pero mil veces más fuerte- vas-a-caer.

¡CRASH! ¡FFFLLLIIIIIISSSHHH!

Una garra de energía dorada se abrió camino a través de la piedra ante la desorbitada mirada de Pein, la garra era tan grande que podía haberlo sujetado sin problemas, pero no lo busco, solo abrió el paso y desapareció, lo siguiente fue un haz de luz que escapó por el agujero abierto antes de que este tuviera oportunidad de volver a cerrarse mientras un proyectil humano con ojos anaranjados y una cruz en lugar de pupilas con varios anillos concéntricos se dirigía contra el pelirrojo.

-¡No será aquí y no será hoy!

Como un reflejo un escudo se levantó, estaba hecho de sombras negras que parecían listas para engullirse lo que se acercara suficiente, Naruto sujetó su muñeca mientras cerraba sus ojos en expresión concentrada ¡puf! Un clon apareció de espaldas listo para recibirlo en un trampolín, ambos chocaron con los pies antes de que el clon lo propulsara tres metros hacia arriba ¡puf! Dando una media voltereta otro clon lo recibió y lo propulsó en diagonal justo a la espalda del usuario de rinnegan, para entonces la mano que el rubio sujetaba ya estaba dejando escapar descargas eléctricas, todo el trayecto paso en menos de medio segundo, ni siquiera Pein se percató del mismo hasta que presintió quien estaba en su punto ciego, antes de que pudiera girarse los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de nuevo, ni rojos ni azules, ni ninguna otra variación, esta vez eran blancos y con venas resaltadas alrededor, retrasó el brazo que soltaba descargas como si fuese a lanzar un kunai.

-¡CHIDORI SENBON!

Sabía que Sasuke había desarrollado algo similar con su manipulación elemental, pero esta técnica no la había aprendido de él, esta fue una de las variaciones que Saya desarrollo una semana después de aprender el chidori. Sonrió ante este recuerdo, como siempre ellas dos estaban con él de alguna forma, las agujas de chakra eléctrico se clavaron en la espalda de su adversario.

-¡ARGH! –Con una arcada cayó de rodillas mientras el muro de sombras y su rinnegan desaparecían, antes de tocar el suelo ya sabía que algo iba terriblemente mal- ¿Qué me hiciste? –masculló con la poca energía que el quedaba, Naruto acababa de caer y ahora que Pein había logrado voltear podían verse, pese a su triunfo el rubio no se veía nada bien, aterrizó en cuclillas pero no consiguió enderezarse, apenas lo intentó cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos nuevamente azules, manejo apoyarse sobre su rodilla y dirigirle una mirada y una sonrisa de superioridad a su oponente pese a que su propio estado no era mucho mejor.

-El puño suave es muy efectivo, pero no es mi estilo, es demasiado sutil –comentó- así que diseñe otra forma de aprovechar la visión del byakugan.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste? –Repitió sin paciencia Pein- ¡No puedo sentir mi chakra!

-Es porque paralice tus nervios y tu red de chakra –le explicó- no requiere que sea muy certero, solo una blanco aproximado, un blanco perfecto y en lugar de neutralizarlo lo eliminaría permanentemente pero tienes suerte –le animó un poco cínico- tu sistema solo estará bloqueado un par de horas… lástima que no volverás a usarlo, mis amigos han estado esperando por mucho tiempo ya.

Naruto trazó una secuencia de sellos y golpeó el suelo con la palma, diez pilares de madera se levantaron del suelo con una pequeña hendidura horizontal en cada uno, casi al momento siguiente se retiró los diez anillos en sus dedos y estos pasaron a formar parte de cada pilar en los cuales quedaron los diferentes kanjis grabados, al notar sus intenciones Pein comenzó a reír.

-¿Esté era tu plan? –Le preguntó con una mueca burlesca, en respuesta Naruto le miro con seriedad y un poco de molestia.

-¿Cuál sino? –Le contestó mientras trazaba una secuencia de sellos mucho más larga y más despacio- si te mato los bijuus solo se irán por un tiempo antes de renacer libres provocando un caos en todo el globo –Pein asintió pero no dejaba de reír por lo bajo.

-¿Has considerado que tu plan es una locura? –Preguntó de forma casual, hizo un amago de levantarse pero fallo- intentas sellar en un golpe ocho demonios de colas –Le recordó ahora con sorna- no importa qué tipo de sello hayas desarrollado no tienes oportunidad, la estatua fue destruida y aunque no fuera así, ni siquiera con ella se hubiese conseguido semejante hazaña –dijo muy seguro- no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-Es cierto –admitió para sorpresa del pelirrojo- no podría desarrollar un jutsu capaz de algo parecido, pero este jutsu no es mío –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa- es un regalo de despedida de Madara y tienes razón no lo conseguiría solo pero las incursiones que tuve que hacer, gracias a los miembros de tu pequeño grupo, en el sonido, la lluvia y la niebla me consiguieron más que suficientes aliados –terminó los sellos en una marca de dragón y una energía azul empezó a brotar de su cuerpo y alimentar los pilares, sus ojos ahora mostraban un profundo escarlata, con un aro en el centro, tres franjas saliendo de este al borde de la pupila y tres aros más pequeños entre estas en el aro central.

-¿Qué-es-esto? –El antiguo akatsuki empezaba a sonar preocupado, nuevamente intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no podía sostenerse y volvió a caer sobre sus palmas, el chakra de Naruto alimentó los pilares hasta que estos no pudieron contener más la energía, está comenzó a conducirse en secuencia hacía los otros formando una prisión, una estrella de diez puntas dentro de un doble pentagrama.

-Un sello –dijo secamente el rubio- que requiere de un usuario del Mangekyou Sharingan eterno y uno con la habilidad del primero para el sellado, solo para canalizar el chakra de cuarenta shinobis preparados.

-¿Qué clase de sello es ese? –Preguntó más para sí mismo el descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos dándose cuenta finalmente de que si no lograba moverse jamás saldría de allí, pero le seguía siendo imposible incorporarse.

-Uno que podía haber contenido al mismo juubi –le dijo mientras continuaba administrando energía, ahora en menor medida, parecía que solo quería que continuara circulando- o algo aún más temible aunque fuera por un tiempo –pensó para sí- obra conjunta de Madara y el Shodaime, pero no tenemos tiempo y no estamos aquí para una lección de historia por más falta que te haga.

El crujido de las toneladas de rocas que ahora se mantenían en un sensible balance sobre ellos sin el soporte del jutsu de Nagato respaldó su preocupación, debido a que era la guardia principal de los Akatsuki había protecciones que no se eliminarían solo porque el lugar se estaba derrumbando, protecciones que evitaban que usara su jutsu espacio-temporal para entrar o salir de allí. No estaba sorprendido por eso, al fin de cuentas Madara era incluso mejor que su padre en esa técnica. Pero el problema persistía, estaría atrapado si no terminaba eses sello antes de que la entrada se viniera abajo, pero tampoco iba a apresurar el trabajo por eso, optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando se hallaba en esas situaciones, continuar y preocuparse por lo demás cuando tuviera que hacerlo, para variar un problema más se sumo a la lista.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Está vez fue Naruto el tomado por sorpresa, monstruosas cantidades de chakra estaban escapando del cuerpo del pelirrojo, estas no pasaban del límite de la estrella que había creado pero empezaban a hacer presión y de seguir así conseguirían escapar- tú no estás haciendo eso –comentó mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro que no –le contestó con un poco de dificultad- tu mismo neutralizaste mi habilidad de manipular chakra, lo que también eliminó mi capacidad para controlar el chakra de los bijuu –continuó con una sonrisa un poco sádica- ahora que se han dado cuenta intentan escapar, tal parece que ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí –comentó de forma casual- lástima que no estaré para ver cómo te devoran.

-Lástima que yo sí tendré que ver como explotas –contestó el rubio mientras pensaba en algo- o tal vez no.

El ottokage cerró los ojos un instante, el flujo de chakra se debilitó antes de que un clon apareciera, este tenía el rinnegan, le tomo solo un instante a Nagato comprender lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡TÚ…!

-¡CHIBAKU TENSEI!

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para aprisionarlo y mantener el techo sobre su cabeza mientras terminaba el sello, con un último destello de energía su chakra envió una onda de energía hacía el exterior.

-¡ES HORA!

Las palabras brotaron de boca de Yamato apenas su cerebro registró la señal que habían estado esperando, a un mismo tiempo cuarenta pares de manos trazaron una secuencia de sellos, al terminar un nexo se formo entre cada uno de los integrantes de cada aldea con las otras tres, al final diez tetragramas se habían formado e iban cerrándose en el punto cero, el punto donde Naruto mantenía al objeto del sello.

Esto era jodidamente más difícil de lo que decía en aquellos pergaminos, aunque en el recuerdo de Madara se veía no solo más difícil, sino aparentemente imposible, pese a haberlo visto no podía imaginar cómo se las arreglaron él y el primero para tender una trampa de ese nivel y aún conservar suficiente energía para hacer el sellado, pensar en eso no ayudaba mucho a su situación actual pero nada parecía estar haciéndolo, actualmente intentaba retener el chakra de los bijuus dentro de una esfera de piedra maciza compactada, de casi dos metros de diámetro, el clon que sostenía la esfera y la cueva estaba sudando por el esfuerzo supuesto, el original apenas se percataba de esto, toda su concentración estaba puesta en mantener equilibrados los 10 sellos de cuatro trigramas, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a lidiar con monumentales cantidades de energía en rebeldía constante esta labor parecía no tener fin.

-¡Listo! –Sus ojos se abrieron permitiendo ver aquel peculiar sharingan en ellos cuando toda preparación quedó finalmente atrás, de inmediato trazó una secuencia de seis sellos y la repitió tres veces mientras recitaba un cantico "BVTMON TABGES BABYLON"- ¡SELLO DEL PORTAL DE BABILONIA!

Los perímetros exteriores formados por los shinobis que completaron el sello empezaron a girar mientras iban cerrándose en torno al punto de sellado cada parte de la prisión que se cerraba agregaba un panel de cerramiento, sin embargo algo salió mal, justo cuando el último panel quedó en su sitió, la onda de chakra que conectaba esa prisión con sus donadores se cortó de golpe llevándose algo más que solo chakra.

Naruto sintió como el aire abandonaba bruscamente sus pulmones, igual que si un ariete le hubiese golpeado en el estomago, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados como si fueran de plomo y el clon que estaba a su espalda desapareció, su cuerpo pesaba toneladas y caía de frente sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Rayos! Es mucho peor de lo que creía –pensó fugazmente mientras intentaba que sus manos se movieran, pero era inútil, estas ni siquiera reaccionaron en reflejo para evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo- Esto va mal, va muy mal.-¡Argh!

-¡Yamato! –Llamó la Hokage al verlo caer de repente sin previo aviso, hace un instante todo parecía bien, se notaba cansado pero no a un punto crítico y de pronto no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, los que pudieron moverse se acercaron a voltearlo para que estuviera de frente respiraba con dificultad pero no tenía ninguna marca aparente, no sabían que cuarenta ninjas más estarían cayendo de la misma forma poco tiempo después.

-E-estoy bien Tsunade-sama –masculló.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Inquirió Kakashi observándolo con cuidado, sin embargo fue la Uchiha la contestó.

-Fue el pago –les dijo sin contemplaciones ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de parte de la mayoría de los presentes- este sello es incluso más poderoso que el SHIKI FUUJIN que yondaime hokage uso para sellar al kyuubi en el interior de Naruto, pero la carga se divide los usuarios para no tomar la vida de ninguno… al menos no por completo –agregó un tanto más sombría.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó la godaime entornando la mirada en dirección a la morena, ya más recuperado Yamato fue quien le explicó.

-El último pago para alimentar el sello es energía vital, reduce la expectativa de vida de los involucrados en cinco años aproximadamente pero es mejor que otras alternativas –explicó con una sonrisa cansada, ante la atónita mirada de sus escuchas- realmente yo debería sentirme afortunado ya que el primero es quien menor carga sufre, la energía extirpada va pasando por todos hasta llegar al último que sostiene el sello, todos aportan lo mismo pero el último lo siente como si hubiese dado por todos.

En ese momento Yamato reparó en lo que aquello significaba y al parecer todos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo, salvo por Saya que ya lo sabía, la Uchiha se encontraba con expresión apática pero apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que de entre las palmas brotó unas gotas de sangre, Hinata por su parte dirigió junto con el resto de la comitiva de Konoha una mirada de horror al lugar donde ahora cientos de toneladas en rocas se desplomaban sin reparo alguno sobre el kage de la lluvia. El shock inicial afecto a todos, incluso Saya observó estupefacta la escena frente a ellos, podía percibir el chakra de Naruto en donde sea y lo sintió desaparecer por completo hace solo un segundo antes de que la cueva cayera, luego nada…

-¡NARUTO!

El grito de la heredera Hyuuga sacó a todos de su estado catatónico, los que estaban en posibilidades de moverse se adentraron en la cumbre de escombros más por instinto que por reflexión, ya que sabían que sería imposible que encontraran nada… o a nadie allí.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que vieron la última guardia de los Akatsuki caer junto con el plan maestro de estos, sin embargo aquello parecía no ser lo único que cayó allí, los ninjas de las aldeas de la niebla, el sonido y la lluvia había empezado a remover las rocas desde que se enteraron de lo sucedido y estuvieron en condiciones de moverse, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha había intentado ayudar apenas recupero el sentido al enterarse de lo que pasaba pese a no estar en condiciones ni de sostenerse en pie, sin embargo tampoco fue fácil hacerlo desistir. Fue la voz de Saya diciéndole que solo haría todo más difícil si se lastimaba de forma irreparable al hacer alguna estupidez lo que lo forzó a recostarse mientras sus heridas sanaban. No fue el comentario sino que Saya, que debería estar más preocupada que cualquier otro, lo dijera lo que lo calmo en realidad, aunque no podía entender como lograba mantenerse tan tranquila cuando la persona que muchas veces había demostrado ser lo más importante para ella no aparecía ¿era acaso esa inflexible fe en el ottokage lo que la mantenía allí?, Hinata tampoco intentaba buscar entre los escombros pese a que su estado era mejor que el de los Uchiha, sin embargo la ansiedad se reflejaba con toda claridad en aquellos opalinos y transparentes ojos.

Saya permanecía apoyada contra el árbol en que Naruto la había dejado con los ojos cerrados y expresión de paz, parecía dormir salvó porque su respiración no era tan profunda, finalmente, sin ningún gatillo visible, sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó con clara intención de irse, no avanzó mucho antes de que alguien tuviera el descuido de atravesarse en su camino, de haber sido alguien aparte de Tsunade posiblemente lo hubiese apartado pero no estaba en condiciones de esquivar a la hokage así que se limitó a observarla impaciente mientras esta le devolvía una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?

-Ya lo hizo –recalcó la morena fríamente- pero si le interesa, voy a buscar a mi maestro.

En este punto cada par de ojos y oídos estaban centrados en la conversación, habían hecho un campamento que jamás habría pasado por uno de shinobis dada la enorme cantidad de personas reunidas y lo destacado del lugar (debido a la situación no era posible cubrir las normas básicas de ocultamiento), allí estaban todos los ninjas de las cinco diferentes aldeas, ya era casi media noche pera nadie dormía, incluso los que habían estado revisando las ruinas estaban de vuela sin ningún progreso y era claro que la desmoralización reinaba en todo el lugar, por lo que el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza fue recibido como agua sobre tierra reseca.

-¿Sabes en dónde está?- Intervino Sakura con cierta ansiedad, el resto del equipo siete, tanto los nuevos como los antiguos miembros se acercaron a ella, seguidos de estos estaban los de la aldea del sonido y algunos miembros de la aldea de la lluvia y la niebla, los que podían moverse. Hinata la observaba desde su posición.

La ojiperla tenía igual si no es que más determinación por encontrar el rubio, pero sabía que no podía, una razón era algo que les había enseñado y dejado muy en claro a ambas mucho tiempo atrás, era que ninguna de las dos era invulnerable, por mucha fuerza que obtuvieran, así que sin importar que tan preocupadas estaban debían atender primero su estado antes de atender otros asuntos, en especial cuando se preocuparan por él, "Si terminan heridas por tratar de encontrarme como creen que me sentiré al verlas, si no lo hacen por ustedes mismas háganlo por mi" aquella frase fue la clave, y fue lo único que evitó que ella y Saya salieran a buscar a Naruto apenas dejaron de sentir su chakra. En ese momento por primera vez Hinata sintió envidia de las capacidades de su amiga, sabía que siempre la superó en muchos aspectos y que solo recientemente ambas habían alcanzado un nivel similar, pero la cantidad bruta de chakra que poseía Saya era casi un 50% más que la de la Hyuuga, a pesar de esto también se recuperaba más rápido por lo que Saya podía atender sus heridas más pertinentes y estar lista en cuestión de algunas horas, eso sin contar con lo que el rubio les había dicho luego de sacarlas de aquella cueva. Así pues que ella aún tenía que mantenerse en su sitió por más tiempo, aunque se sentía egoísta por pensarlo en el fondo esperaba que la hokage lograra convencer a Saya de esperar un poco más, unas horas y todos podrían partir juntos, casi se odio por pensarlo, su amiga tenía todo el derecho de marcharse a buscarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Sé que no está aquí –continuó el interrogatorio para el que no tenía paciencia- no siento su chakra por ningún lado y ya paso mucho tiempo como para que no se haya recuperado lo suficiente para rastrearlo –explicó, lejos de animarlos dicha respuesta solo hizo caer un ambiente sombrío sobre el lugar, Sasuke regresó a ver a Karin a espera de que esta desmintiera o confirmara dicha afirmación la se le formó un nudo en el estomago al ver como la pelirroja asentía pesadamente.

-Entonces, él está…

El Uchiha no pudo terminar su argumento cuando de repente se vio levantado levemente del suelo por las solapas de su yukata de batalla, por dos brazos en apariencia delgados y débiles, la gélida mirada de su prima recordaba aun más la de Itachi que la suya propia.

-Tú menos que nadie puede insinuar eso en mi presencia Sasuke –le advirtió antes de soltarlo, aún con la sorpresa inicial la mirada de Sasuke se mantuvo impasible a pesar de lo vació que se sentía por dentro en ese momento.

-Nadie quiere creer eso –intervino la hokage esta vez poniéndose entre ambos familiares- pero por lo que dices… si Naruto no está aquí ¿Entonces en dónde?

-No sé donde exactamente esta ahora –admitió desviando la mirada la morena.

-Y en que te basas para afirmar que no… que Naruto no está…

-¡Tampoco tengo nada que me ayude a respaldar eso! –contestó antes de que la hokage consiguiera terminar aquella insulsa frase- pero de aquí a una semana hay un lugar en el que se supone debía estar –explicó escuetamente- si no lo encuentro allí empezar a buscarlo –agregó con la mayor sencillez del mundo mientras esquivaba a la Sannin y al resto que se había agolpado a su alrededor para continuar sin embargo la mano de esta sobre su hombro la retuvo.

-¿En dónde lo buscaras? –Inquirió entornando los ojos, la mirada con la que la pelinegra respondió lo dijo aún antes de que contestara con palabras, Tsunade incluso aflojo su agarre al ver aquel fuego que pensó solo podía hallarse en los ojos del hiperactivo ninja de cabello rubio.

-En cada parte del mundo –no era una broma, ni una exageración, ni siquiera parecía una declaración desesperada, sino un simple hecho que la Uchiha daba por decidido y expuso con toda la serenidad que se pudiera imaginar, parecía ser su última palabra pero la hokage aún no la soltaba- no va a detenerme –le advirtió de antemano.

-No pienso hacerlo, pero me gustaría pedirte que esperaras hasta mañana, para que podamos ir todos. No eres la única a la que le preocupa –fue toda su contestación, tras dirigirle una mirada a la comitiva que la observaba expectante, finalmente tras dar un resoplido exasperado regresó junto a Hinata y volvió a sentarse en la misma posición.

-Lamentó mucho esto Saya-chan –le alentó Hinata con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sé que lo sientes pero ambas sabemos que en el fondo te alegra el que tuviera que esperarte –le contestó sin regresar a verla, Hinata no disminuyo su sonrisa pero desvió la mirada levemente triste, sabía que eso era verdad.

-También lamento eso –dijo sinceramente.

-No te disculpes, me sentiría igual de estar en tu lugar –le aseguró- aprovechare el tiempo extra para recuperar el 80% de mis fuerzas.

-¿En cuánto estas ahora? –Le preguntó interesada.

-40%, es suficiente para viajar –contestó con desinterés- ¿Y tú?

-30% -admitió un poco deprimida- pero para mañana estaré al 70% -agregó más segura- si no nos topamos con otro inconveniente al llegar a la aldea de los cerezos ambas estaremos al 100% -pese a lo alentador de aquello la Uchiha solo puso una mueca de inconformidad, Hinata sonrió algo incomoda- no te agrada la idea de regresar, verdad –comentó, finalmente la chica explotó, aunque de manera controlada.

-¡No entiendo porque tuvo que elegir ese lugar!

-Será mejor si estamos entre aliados –supuso Hinata.

-¡¿Entre aliados? –Repitió la Uchiha incrédula- la mayoría de los shinobis que pasan por esa zona son de la aldea de la roca –le recordó de manera obvia.

-Ottogakure tiene un acuerdo con ellos, en tanto no sepan que Naruto-kun está ausente no intentaran nada, además en esta temporada Lin-san está…

-¡No menciones a esa mujer! –Le cortó su amiga echando humo solo de recordar a la princesita esa, la Hyuuga nuevamente sonrió en disculpa un poco divertida por la reacción de la ojinegra que la miro de vuelta en forma suspicaz-no me digas que a ti te alegra que tengamos que reunirnos con Naruto justo en la villa donde esa niña consentida tiene su palacio de veraneo –dijo lo último como si le dejara un mal sabor de boca.

-Ella no es tan mala…

-Si no cuentas como se le insinúa.

-Sí, pero su sola presencia nos proporcionara protección.

-¿Crees que la necesitamos? –Le preguntó un tanto bruscamente Saya, Hinata negó levemente con calma.

-Nosotras no –contestó simplemente.

Apenas entonces Saya reparó en la comitiva que había estado con ellos para ayudar a su sensei en aquel complicado sello, gran parte apenas si podía moverse algunos se habían desmayado por el desgaste de chakra y ninguno estaba en condiciones de sostener una batalla, con suerte para el día siguiente apenas estarían en condiciones de emprender el viaje, seguramente requerirían una semana para estar al normal de sus capacidades de combate, las últimas palabras que Naruto les dirigió a ella y a Hinata al sacarlas de la cueva resonaron con mayor claridad en aquel instante.

Flash back

Mientras el clon que llevaba a Sasuke dejaba a este en el suelo para examinar su estado los que las llevaban a ellas aprovecharon que la atención estaba centrada en el resto para susurrar una corta despedida acompañada de una sola promesa de aliento.

-Cuando esto acabe nos tomaremos unas vacaciones –les dijo el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas- el festival de las sakuras empezara en una semana, la pasaremos bien –les aseguró- pero hasta entonces ustedes están a cargo.

Fin flash back

"A cargo", había escuchado a su maestro decirle aquello ya tantas veces, y casi siempre venía acompañado de un "sé que lo harás bien" uno que se había vuelto algo implícito dada la impecable actuación de la Uchiha como líder, hasta el día de hoy. En ese momento la morena se sintió como una estúpida niña egoísta pensando solo en sus propios intereses. Siempre mostrándose orgullosa de ser la mejor aprendiz del más grande ninja del que jamás haya escuchado y había estado a punto de faltar a su más importante principió "Los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la escoria", de no ser por Hinata no se habría dado cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de decepcionarse a sí misma ante el ideal de su maestro. Casi por reflejo se volvió a su compañera y amiga, alguien más no se hubiera dado cuenta pero Hinata observaba detenidamente a cada persona en el campamento, sus heridas, como sanaban, su restablecimiento de chakra, etc. Ocasionalmente la vio desviar su mirada al toparse con los ojos de algún shinobi de la hoja, ya todos habían sido informados de la verdadera identidad del Ottokage y claramente la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, solo la palabra de la Hokage convenció a los que no fueron testigos oculares de que el hiperactivo rubio al que creían conocer muy bien tenía una doble identidad, en realidad eso fue lo que más les sorprendió, claro que saber que era kage de tres aldeas y capaz de luchar cara a cara con los bijuus también les tomo desprevenidos pero nadie lo vio por algo imposible, cosa que en el fondo agradaba a Saya, lo que en realidad los sorprendía, y hasta cierto punto dolía, era que les hubiese engañado por tanto tiempo y más aún que Hinata estaba envuelta.

La sensei y compañeros de esta la miraban de vez en cuando, Kurenai y Shino eran lo bastante sutiles para no dejarse atrapar pero la cara de espasmo que tenía Kiba era difícil de ignorar, hasta su perro lo miraba con lastima, ya se habían dado cuenta de que fue ella la que los dejo sin sentido el día de la batalla con amegakure no sato, la Hyuuga no se sentía capaz de mirarlos a la cara después de eso, afortunadamente nadie se había prestado a interrogarla al respecto debido a que Jiraiya le había pedido a Tsunade que las dejaran tranquilas, la sannin médico sabía que no tenía razón para dudar de Hinata puesto que ella solo había sido leal la orden del tercero y más tarde a sus amigos, sin embargo esto no evitaba que el resto su grupo la mirara con cierto dolor, afortunadamente Neji seguía inconsciente debido al desgaste de chakra, como apenas el día anterior le había retirado el sello de pájaro enjaulado su chakra apenas estaba a la mitad y fue más duro para el que para otros soportar el pago para el sello.

Sasuke por otra parte no tenía nada más para defenderlo que su estado, ya se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba al tanto de la situación y que esta tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que repentinamente aceptara volver a la aldea por su cuenta, incluso Sakura había intentado aprovechar su condición de "doctora a cargo de su estado" para intentar sonsacarle algo al respecto pero su maestra la interrumpió recordándole sus deberes y tuvo que dejarlo. El Uchiha estaba agradecido por su temporal tranquilidad pero sabía que esta no duraría, de momento solo trataba de pensar en cómo y qué decir cuando el interrogatorio volviera a empezar, sin embargo le era difícil pensar en eso mientras en su mente solo repasaba como fue que permitió que su mejor amigo estuviera desaparecido (trataba de no pensar en la otra alternativa), aún había cosas que debía tratar con él, cosas que debía preguntarle acerca de Itachi pero más importante es que no podía permitirse perder a otro hermano de una forma igual de estúpida que la anterior, el problemas era que no tenía forma de hacer nada, jamás se había sentido más cansado ni más inútil y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos sin que estos le causaran un dolor insoportable, lo que le dificultaba más pensar en algo.

Aunque le doliera más que sus heridas reconocerlo, necesitaba la ayuda de su odiosa prima, solo ella sabía cómo sobrepasar la etapa en la que estaba, aunque hubiese sido preferible tener el consejo de Naruto (reconocer eso le dolía todavía más), ya que el rubio había pasado por lo mismo con un sharingan maldito, por lo poco que le había contado Saya cuando se conocieron, eso era mucho peor.

-¿Cómo sigues? –La voz de su compañera de equipo lo sacó de sus divagaciones, no podía abrir los ojos para verla pero no era difícil de ubicar por su voz.

-Igual –contestó en tono invariable, no era rudo ni pretendía serlo, de hecho agradecía que aún le dirigieran la palabra después de todo lo que había hecho- no necesitas estar tan al pendiente de mi Sakura, seguramente hay quien necesita tu ayuda aún más que yo.

-Si quieres que me vaya… -empezó ella con una vena palpitándole en la frente.

-No quiero –le dijo y se sorprendió a sí mismo al saber que estaba siendo sincero respecto a eso, pero no se sorprendió tanto como la pelirosa, un rubor que agradeció que el Uchiha no pudiera ver se extendió por sus mejillas al tiempo que se quedaba sin palabras, momento que el moreno aprovecho para continuar- en verdad no quiero que te vayas, pero de momento necesito pensar acerca de algo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –Agregó luego de un momento de silencio sabiendo que la chica no se había ido aún.

-Hai

-¿Podrías pedirle a mi prima que venga?

-Ya veo, prefieres hablar con ella –supuso tranquilamente con una sonrisa forzada pensando en que aún después de todos esos años solo seguía siendo una molestia.

-En realidad preferiría no hacerlo –admitió un poco a regañadientes- pero de momento ella es la única que puede darme algunas respuestas.

-¿Creí que tu ya lo sabías? –Argumento la ojiverde sin poder evitar un leve rastro de resentimiento que no paso desapercibido para al joven shinobi.

-Hay mucho que todavía desconozco, Naruto dijo que debía ganarme esas respuestas.

-¿Y el resto de nosotros no lo hizo? –Ahora si era clara la acusación en su voz, solo que no era claro hacía quien estaba dirigida.

-Probablemente lo hicieron mejor que yo –aunque su tono seguía siendo el mismo era sorprendente escucharlo diciendo palabras de aliento- a mí solo me dieron una oportunidad porque Naruto se lo prometió a mi hermano.

-¡¿Naruto conocía a Itachi? –Apenas lo medio-gritó Sakura se tapó la boca y regresó a ver en todas direcciones con nerviosismo, afortunadamente nadie se acercaba demasiado al Uchiha por lo que nadie la escuchó- gomenasai –se disculpó de inmediato- ¿En verdad lo conocía?

-Mucho mejor que yo –esta vez fue la voz del chico la que estaba cargada de amargura- no quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso por ahora –se adelantó a la interrogante que rondaba la mente de la joven de ojos verdes, esta asintió calladamente antes de levantarse y traer a la sobreviviente mujer del clan Uchiha.

Una vez terminó de soportar las burlas de su querida primita (por una parte porque de verdad necesitaba su ayuda y por otra porque sabía que Saya hacía eso para distraer su mente de otras cosas) la morena empezó a explicarle como sobrellevar el cambio. En realidad en lugar de tratar de descansar sus ojos, lo que debía hacer era conducir cada vez más chakra a estos, ahora que habían mutado se preparaban para conducir grandes cantidades de chakra por lo que debía mantener un flujo constante hasta que se sintiera como algo natural, sería cansado pero no doloroso y duraría al menos otra semana en la que difícilmente estaría a más de un tercio de su nivel normal, pero si no lo hacías el proceso nunca terminaría.

Pese a lo que Saya pudiese decir (Cosas como que preferiría volver a estar en el estomago de una sanguijuela gigante) en verdad agradecía tener en que distraer su mente, le tomo todo el tiempo restante en que las tropas de shinobis se recuperaban para enseñarle a su primo el "genio" como acostumbrarse a sus nuevos ojos (no lo admitiría ante nadie pero la sorprendió al dominar aquel método en tan corto tiempo, a ella le tomo casi dos días hacerlo sin fallar y Sasuke lo logró en menos de cuatro horas)

Finalmente estaban todos listos para partir, los pocos que no eran capaces de mantenerse sobre sus pies todavía fueron acomodados en camillas que llevarían una parte del camino, entre estos curiosamente estaban los más fuertes: Jiraiya, Neji y Sasuke por ejemplo. Hinata y Saya lideraban el camino al frente sin hablar con nadie, junto a ellas iban el Kazekage y la Hokage, detrás el grupo Taka llevaba a Sasuke junto con Tayuya, Sasame, Konan, Konoha se encargaba de Jiraiya y Neji y finalmente estaban las aldeas de la lluvia, la niebla y el sonido. Nuevamente un numeroso y variado grupo de shinobis se había reunido con el propósito de ayudar al último de los Jinchuuriki.

Continuara...


End file.
